The Path of a Jedi
by mokakenobi
Summary: AU, Obi-Wan finds himself back in time and has to decide which path to take
1. Prologue

I corrected a few mistakes. Thanks to phantom-jedi1 for the beta :)

**The path of a Jedi**

**Book I: A new life, Part I: From the beginning**

Time period: Jedi Apprentice to TPM and after it  
Rating: T, to be secure  
Spoilers: Definitely, all movies  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Everything belongs to George Lucas

Summary: AU, Obi-Wan finds himself back in time, and has to decide, which path to take

Pairing(s): No pairing in Part I, will be Obidala later, so if this is not your cup of tea don't bother to read

* * *

**Prologue:**

_"I hate you!" _

_Once more he felt his heart stop in his chest, responding in despair:_

_"You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you."_

Obi-Wan jolted awake, covered with sweat, breathing fitfully. His head ached as if someone smashed him in the head over and over again. He slowly sat up in bed and massaged his temples. Once again the nightmare, he groaned, asking himself when it would stop.

He got up, because he knew all too well that sleep would elude him for the rest of the night. He had to drink something against the headache. He entered his small kitchen, poured water into a glass and sat down at the table. Letting out a deep sigh, he covered his face with his hands. The dream appeared almost every night now. During his first years on Tatooine he had been able to sleep three of four nights; now he felt relieved if he slept more than one night a week. Every night it came. He had a hard time fighting against the emotional turbulence it brought, no amount of meditation calming him. He would try to reach the Force but it seemed reluctant to yield any answers to his dilemma. The guilt over what had happened was making him sick to his stomach. In the back of his mind he knew he had to get over these feelings, almost able to hear his former Master telling him not to dwell on the past.

"Yes, Master, I know that!" he said wryly. "But how? Meditation won't help, and there isn't anybody here to teach me this particular lesson. And you have decided to stay away from me it seems."

Master Yoda had given him instructions how to reach Qui-Gon, but apparently it didn't work, and after he had tried over several years, he had simply given up, figuring that his former Master wouldn't forgive him his failure.

Desperately Obi-Wan took the glass and smashed it at the wall. There he was, a Jedi Master not able to cope with his past. His eyes blazed with anger and he couldn't feel remorse about it.

"Be careful, Padawan. You could have hit me with this."

Obi-Wan almost jumped out of his skin at seeing the blue shimmering form of his former Master standing there, his lips tugging in the slightest hint of a smile.

"How?" Obi-Wan whispered, awe evident in his voice.

"The time was right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon simply replied and took a seat opposite the younger man.

"And you decided that?" Obi-Wan asked, fighting the sarcasm in his tone.

"No. The Force has decided. I am merely a tool. You have harbored your feelings of guilt long enough, and it is time to let go, Obi-Wan, I am here to help you." Qui-Gon smiled at him, and when Obi-Wan didn't react, he continued. "It's not your fault, Padawan, you have to realize this."

The younger man seemed to search for the right words, then not able to elaborate a suitable phrase, he blurted out, "How can you say that? I was responsible for him, I was supposed to guide him, teaching him the nature of the Force. And all I've done was to love him. I loved him so much I even turned a blind eye on his flaws. I disregarded the code and I formed an attachment."

Qui-Gon looked at him with surprise. "So that's the core of your guilt? You think you failed because you loved him?"

"Yes, don't you agree? If I hadn't loved him that much I would have realized his anger and his closeness to the Dark Side. My attachment blinded me. I've never thought he would let me down, I was so sure about him."

"No, Obi-Wan, I don't agree. Love never leads to the Dark Side. I loved you, but I've never been blind to your flaws, and you have seen Anakin's flaws quite well. You even pointed them out to the Council. Regarding the last days before Anakin's fall there are many things which led to his decision, but in the end it was a choice he made, there isn't one person responsible for his downfall. You must realize this!"

"So you suggest I did nothing wrong? How can I believe this, Master? This is even more frustrating. I can't accept his turn had been unavoidable."

"No, I didn't say that. You need to listen closely. I said it wasn't your love, and it wasn't your behavior alone which has created the situation. There are many small things which added to the fall of Anakin Skywalker: the Council, the Code, Palpatine, his attachment to Padme. Above all there was his fear and his inability to deal with it. And, yes, Obi-Wan, you weren't able to teach him that, but you aren't the only one responsible for it. Even I have my deal of responsibility in this. Perhaps I was wrong when I decided to take him with us. Maybe the Council was right, but there is also the possibility the situation would have been much worse if I had left him on Tatooine. We don't know that. And we'll never know. You have to move on. Concentrate on the here and now, and examine the past to learn for the future. Don't bathe in your guilt."

Obi-Wan looked at the fading form of his former Master, his face closing in thought. Examining the past to learn about the future? He thought he had done that, but being honest with himself he needed to admit that Qui-Gon had a point. He hadn't looked over his actions to learn but to confirm his responsibility. With eager willingness he moved outside, where the suns of Tatooine were rising right now. He sank to his knees and almost immediately reached a meditative state. For the first time since Mustafar he felt calm enough to give himself over to a deep meditation. He reached out through the Force and was met with its soothing energy. He suddenly understood why he hadn't been able to get answers until now. The Force had wanted to teach him a lesson, and he had denied it, covering the will of the Force with his own feelings. He drifted away on the soft waves without noticing how deep he sunk into his meditation. The Force seemed to guide him and lead him and he merely obeyed.

Mustafar emerged and for the first time Obi-Wan was able to see what had happened there as an outstanding spectator. He was led through the Clone Wars, Geonosis and his whole Mastership with Anakin. When he reached Naboo he felt a stab of pain, realizing there were things hidden he hadn't sorted out until now. And slowly he paced back in time, more and more deeply unified with the Force.

* * *

AN: Please be gentle, I'm not a native speaker, so if you find mistakes, I'll be happy to correct them ;)

The whole project is one with several sequels from TPM to ROTS. I hope you'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

Another edited chapter thanks to phantom-jedi1

**Chapter 1**

Qui-Gon was in high spirits as he strolled through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, returning to his quarters. The Council had given him an assignment as sparring teacher for the senior Padawans in order to ground him and Obi-Wan for a certain amount of time. Qui-Gon felt comfortable with this solution as they had been on missions without a break during the last two standard years. Obi-Wan had learned a great deal, but the time for studies had come. The Jedi Master felt relieved that the Council had granted permission for a break.

He entered their quarters eager to inform his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, trying to locate the younger man through the Force. He felt him on the balcony where he had left him hours ago in order to meditate. He had to smile as he remembered the irritated expression on his Padawan's face, Obi-Wan wasn't keen on meditation.

/Oh come on, Padawan, you won't tell me? You've been meditating for five hours./ he bantered over their training bond, but was met with silence.

/Obi-Wan?/ he tried once more. Normally his Padawan would eagerly respond, relieved to have a reason to finish his exercise, but on the other hand he wouldn't meditate longer than one hour.

Alarmed, he rushed to the younger man's side, not believing his eyes at the sight of Obi-Wan on his knees deep in a meditative state, the Force swirling around him. He knelt down, gently placing his hand on the Padawan's shoulder, carefully trying to shake him out of his trance.

/Padawan, I think you have meditated enough for today./ He tried to reach the younger man's consciousness and was met with heavy walls.

Surprised by the strength of the shields he tried to get through them and saw a glimpse of a fight. He and Obi-Wan were engaged in a fierce lightsaber battle. What was the meaning of this? Then he felt the young man tremble as if he knew what would happen next. Qui-Gon tried to reach deeper but suddenly was knocked over as another wall was slammed up in his apprentice's mind.

/What are you doing, Padawan?/ Shocked he tried once more to reach Obi-Wan but now he felt nothing. The younger man had clouded his Force Signature in a deep fog. Qui-Gon knew that there was a technique to do this willingly, but even he wasn't able to perform this level of shielding. He knew just a handful of Jedi with this ability, most of them assigned to the Council. How would his twenty-two year old apprentice perform such a skill?

He stood up realizing he wouldn't be able to get Obi-Wan out of his meditation right now. Concerned he settled himself for a longer wait.

Hours later Qui-Gon sat on the couch not letting the young man on the balcony out of his sight. He had tried to meditate, but hadn't been able to calm himself. From time to time flickers of Obi-Wan's emotions could be felt over the bond, but mainly there was nothing other than silence. The tiny bits he could detect didn't do much to reassure him; there was hurt, pain and a great deal of despair.

Getting impatient he stood up and paced back and forth. Suddenly he felt another presence; his friend Mace Windu was at the door. Frustrated, Qui-Gon waved his hand to open the door and Mace entered.

"Qui. I missed you in the dining hall today. What is it?" Mace moved to his side, concern in his eyes.

"Oh, I was distracted, Mace," Qui-Gon replied, trying to add some humor to his voice. "You see my Padawan is sitting on the balcony, meditating, and he has been doing this for seven hours now."

Mace couldn't help but smile. "And you don't want to disturb him, so you decided to neglect your need of food? To do what? Watch him meditating?"

The moment he had finished he saw the trouble in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Qui?" he asked with worry in his voice.

Qui-Gon stood up clenching his fists. "I don't know, Mace. He never had a thing for meditating, and suddenly he does it a whole day. But what alarms me the most is that I can't reach him. I tried to, but his shields are too strong, and now he's even hiding his Force Signature."

"Oh Qui, don't tell me that. You are his Master; there should be no shield you can't get through. And hiding his Signature? That's not possible!"

"Go and see for yourself then, Mace!" Qui-Gon snapped, opening the door to the balcony and leading Mace to his Padawan.

Mace lifted an eyebrow. Something was wrong. He had never seen his friend upset like this. He thoroughly examined the young man kneeling on the floor.

"You're right, I can't feel him." he said, the surprise clear in his voice. He knelt down at Obi-Wan's side. "He's making his presence in the Force invisible, Qui. How..." his voice trailed off.

"I don't know how he's doing it, Mace. Even I am not able to do it, and I am at a loss on what to do. I can't reach him and he performs skills I didn't teach him, and he wouldn't end his meditation." With rising panic in his voice Qui-Gon turned around, unable to look at the peaceful form of his apprentice anymore.

Mace moved behind him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Please Qui, calm down. I'm sure there will be an explanation for this."

But Qui-Gon wasn't able to calm down. he began to pace back and forth in the living room.

"Calm down? The flickers I can feel from him over the bond don't do much to comfort me. And before he had clouded himself in the Force I could see a lightsaber battle. Our opponent held a red lightsaber, Mace, and it wasn't Xanatos. And above all I felt his despair, as if he knew how this particular fight is going to end..." He paused, breathing in and out to regain his composure, "… I felt the fear of loss, since he felt I was going to die. And I felt guilt."

Desperately he turned to his friend "It didn't feel like a vision, Mace, it felt like he actually lived through it."

Before Mace was able to reply, they felt a ripple in the Force. Mace rushed back on the balcony and was met with the gray-blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Thank the Force you're back, Padawan Kenobi. Your Master had been very concerned about you." He couldn't help but smile at the quizzical expression on the young man's face.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon practically yelled "what the Sith happened to you?" He moved to Obi-Wan's side and was met with a shocked expression.

"M...Master?" the apprentice stuttered as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. Then he was mouthing something, his eyes locked with Qui-Gon's, and after a moment he pushed himself up and shook his head a little.

He reached out then, his hand stretching slowly towards the Master, who frowned a little.

Obi-Wan jerked before he could get very far and suddenly collapsed.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon caught his Padawan and rolled him over, frowning deeply all the while. This time it seemed he'd fainted as his eyes were closed.

Mace saw the panic in Qui-Gon's eyes and pulled his comlink out to call a healer, then he crouched down and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Master Tahl will be arriving in a few minutes. We need to move him to his bed, Qui." he said in a soothing tone.

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance, and together they took the young man to his bed, waiting for their friend Tahl, who was in charge of the healer's wing.


	3. Chapter 2

12/04/29 Edited version

Thanks to the wonderful beta of phantom-jedi1 I was able to correct the remaining mistakes. I'm going to upload the edited version chapter by chapter.

A/N: Obi-Wan is at the age of 22 now

_italic speech_ = thoughts

Thanks for the reviews and the interest in this story!

And now enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Obi Wan awoke slowly. Feeling disorientated he looked about, taking in his surroundings. This wasn't his room on Tatooine. He turned his head slightly, his vision foggy and his head spinning. He struggled to focus. There was a closet, a writing desk and. . . looking toward the chair placed at the desk he caught sight of his robe. His robe? This wasn't his worn-out robe. Definitely it was a Jedi robe but it looked new, not new, but not used over the last six years, and he wasn't able to detect the traces of Mustafar, the permanent remainders of his failure.

He blinked when his gaze landed on the hilt of a lightsaber placed on the desk. His old lightsaber, lost in the battle against Darth Maul. He groaned inwardly. This must be a dream, another dream to torture him. He squeezed his eyes shut; he needed to wake up. Carefully he tried to gather his thoughts.

_'Focus, Kenobi!' _he admonished himself. What had happened? He remembered being on Tatooine, meditating in peace for the first time since ages, after Qui-Gon's Force ghost had helped him to put aside his guilt. Qui-Gon? Startled he jerked upright. Qui-Gon had been there. Not the shimmering form of a ghost, no, he had seen his Master, and. . . Mace Windu had been there, too.

_'You're having hallucinations, Kenobi!'_ he scolded himself. '_Both of them can't be here.'_ Carefully he reached out into the Force, and felt. . . No it couldn't be! Three strong presences, one of them appearing to be his former Master, next to this room? Reaching deeper he could also determine the two other Force Signatures as Master Windu and Master Tahl. Master Tahl?

_'I'm imagining this,'_ he thought quietly. _'There is just no other explanation. Qui-Gon died years ago, Tahl was killed even before that and Mace. . ._ .' he fought his pain thinking about the Korun-Master, who had been Vader's first victim. But their presences were there without doubt.

He placed his hands on his temples, once more groaning when he felt the spiky hair. Startled he moved his hand over his head and felt a lock of hair he swore he'd cut off years ago.

_'My Padawan braid!' _he cried out mentally, realizing his mistake in the same instant as the door opened.

"Obi-Wan! You're awake, finally!"

The man who looked like Qui-Gon moved at his side, a relieved expression on his face; he was followed by Master Windu and Master Tahl. Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes. There they stood, three of his dearest friends in good health and obviously very concerned about him.

He peered up at them not knowing what to say. Perhaps this was the Force. Maybe he was dead after all. But why did it feel so real? And why were they pretending it to be real?

Mace Windu smiled at him trying to calm Qui-Gon in his enthusiasm.

"Qui, let Tahl examine his condition first. Don't you see you startle him?"

Tahl took the Padawan's wrist to get his pulse and then she nodded satisfied.

"Everything seems to be all right with him. You gave us quite a scare, Obi-Wan!" she said tugging his braid gently.

"I did?" he replied flatly, not exactly knowing how to behave.

"You've been out for at least three hours after your meditation." Mace explained. "I can assure you, your Master has almost gone mad." Once more he smiled, trying to reassure the obviously confused young man.

"Are you finished now?" Qui-Gon asked and after Tahl's consent he took Obi-Wan's hand.  
"Obi Wan, are you able to recognize me now?"

The apprentice nodded. "Master!" he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Padawan, what happened? I sense an amount of confusion in you, perhaps you want to talk about it?"

Obi-Wan stared at him blankly. A moment later he had gathered his thoughts. He needed to find out what was happening.

"Master... Could I go to the fresher?"

"Certainly Obi-Wan, come on. . . ."

Qui-Gon helped him to get up. Together they moved slowly to the fresher and he took in the surroundings more clearly. These were their old quarters! _'It can't be true!'_ he thought.

"Thank you Master, I am able to enter alone now." He said with a determined voice at the entrance to the fresher. Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance, scrutinizing him suspiciously. The young man moved into the room, staring above the basin into the mirror, shock in his eyes.

"This can't be true," he muttered, touching the smooth surface of the mirror in disbelief.

A twenty-two year old Padawan stared back at him. His hair was back to that awful haircut which was traditional for Jedi apprentices.

_'I have to get used to the braid flapping around again,' _was the first thought entering his mind.

"Obi-Wan? Is everything all right?"

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan, who was white as a sheet, a startled look. Obi-Wan turned around looking into the worried eyes of his Master and decided to accept the situation until the Force would reveal the meaning of it. There was no other solution to deal with something like this.

"Yes Master, why shouldn't it be?" He replied trying to put on an innocent expression.

"So you can't remember anything, Padawan? You behaved quite strangely before."

"I can't remember anything besides meditating."

"You've been meditating for more than seven hours and after that you fainted." Qui-Gon replied dryly.

Frowning, the Padawan looked at him.

"You always wished me to take my meditations more seriously, didn't you Master?"

Qui Gon couldn't fight a smile. "Yes I wished for that, but not to this extent, and I certainly didn't wish you to faint after it."

Grinning, Obi-Wan nodded. "I thought so, Master, so perhaps I overdid it this time."

Tahl and Master Windu joined them and the young man could sense the suspicion in the Council-Master.

"Qui, are you able to reach your apprentice over the bond now?" He asked with a stern voice looking at Obi-Wan, who frowned inwardly.

_'Why shouldn't my Master sense me?' _he wondered. He suddenly realized that he had hid his Force signature, a habit he had formed during the Clone Wars and in his exile on Tatooine. But back to the status of a Senior Padawan he shouldn't be able to do it. Until he could determine why he was here, he would have to play along.

He carefully lowered his shields feigning surprise.

"What happened? There is a shield I don't recognize!"

Qui-Gon placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't bother with it, Padawan. I think you had an intense experience during meditation and we have to sort it out together. Perhaps the Force shielded you. We will figure everything out in time. Now it's time to eat, what do you think?"

Obi-Wan almost felt his stomach turn thinking about food, but he knew that his old self would never have rejected the possibility of eating, so he nodded eagerly.

Mace and Tahl excused themselves, and left seemingly satisfied with the developments, but Obi-Wan was able to feel the suspicion coming in waves from the Master. Having problems to find his center he followed Qui-Gon into the kitchen. If only he knew the meaning of all this.


	4. Chapter 3

12/04/29 Edited version

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had finished their late-night dinner, they moved into the living room.

Obi-Wan still seemed disturbed. With a blank stare he glanced out of the window, where the busy Coruscant-traffic floated in distance. He was regarding his surroundings and seemed to pause at little things, placed in the quarters to make them personal: a painting Qui-Gon had received as naming-day present from Tahl, a little vase Bant had given him, when he had been taken as a Padawan, and all the personal items which made their quarters unique.

"Obi-Wan. . . ." slowness overcame Qui-Gon's voice as he felt uncertain how to approach the young man.

"You need to reach me over our training-bond, Master, I suppose." Obi-Wan replied flatly, almost emotionless.

Qui-Gon scrutinized him with astonishment. There was something wrong in his Padawan's reaction. Had he heard a trace of reluctance? Obi-Wan normally was eager to communicate over the bond; always indulging in the comfort it gave him. But since his meditation he hadn't made an effort to talk with his Master in this intimate way; the bond was almost dormant. It was crucial at this moment to reestablish it. They needed an active bond to complete the young man's training. The Master asked himself why it was so weak in the first place. The period of inactivity was less than a day, yet it felt like two decades.

"I know we have to communicate over the bond, Master. I. . . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, then he shook himself out of his hesitation. He knew he had to comply.

"You need to help me with this, Master," he said with a sad smile, which made Qui-Gon cringe.

Carefully he reached out through the Force into Obi-Wan's mind. The young man willingly gave him access and almost naturally the edges of the dormant bond in Qui-Gon's mind reached for their counterparts in Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon felt the rightness that came with the connection. Reaching deeper he suddenly felt something odd, the remains of the bond on Obi-Wan's side appearing as if they had been severed. Not today –he certainly would have felt that– but a long time ago. Shaking his head Qui-Gon dismissed the little disturbance; there would be time to explore everything after the bond was intact.

After a few minutes Qui-Gon felt the presence of his apprentice returned in his mind. Relieved he sighed and tentatively explored the bond.

/Obi-Wan?/

/Master!/ a recognizing voice entered Qui-Gon's mind, accompanied by astonishment and joy.

Qui-Gon wasn't able to resist a smile and answered directly.

/My Padawan, I don't know, what happened, but our connection is intact now./

Instead of responding Obi-Wan looked at him as if he feared his Master would notice something amiss. Searching deeper Qui-Gon was met with a wall; he abruptly withdrew and said sternly, "Obi-Wan, you are shielded. I can't reach you properly. You have to let go of those heavy shields."

His Padawan glanced down, scrutinizing the floor in front of him.

"I can't, Master. Please, you have to trust me. I need to work through everything on my own. I swear to you that the bond will be open wide enough to train properly."

Qui-Gon stared at him with disbelief.

"Open wide enough to train properly? I think our connection has been deeper than that, Obi-Wan! Lower your shields, now!" he commanded firmly, his voice trembling from hurt by the rejection.

He felt defiance in his Padawan. A feeling of resistance filled the room, and Qui-Gon gasped in surprise. This wasn't his obedient Padawan at all. Then the young man moved in an upright posture and inhaled deeply before responding.

"Master, I know that our connection had been deeper before, but you can't force me to open more than I am supposed to. I am obliged to have a training-bond with you, and I prefer to keep it that way. If you'll excuse me now, I need to meditate."

Speechless Qui-Gon wanted to respond, but his apprentice simply left for his own room.

He felt anger rising within him and had a hard time to let go of it. Calming his breath he searched for his inner center. His Padawan, normally the most compliant known in the temple, had actually defied him. And he wasn't able to do anything against it. Obi-Wan was right; he wasn't obliged to open more of his mind than he had done. But how was he supposed to explore what had happened if Obi-Wan kept their connection on a training-level? And how was his Padawan able to shield this strongly in the first place?

Qui-Gon had felt impossibly massive shields after entering Obi-Wan's mind. Furthermore it seemed as if he had the ability to control which part of his mind was opened and which one was to remain hidden. Even a Senior Padawan like him shouldn't be able to control his shields like that; normally Qui-Gon as his Master would have felt glimpses of the shielded parts. Shaking his head in confusion he decided to meditate too. Perhaps the Force would give him an explanation to all of this.

* * *

After Obi-Wan had closed the door between him and his Master, he panted erratically, feeling relieved that he had been able to escape his Master's scrutiny. Despite his proclamation that he was in need of meditation, he quickly discovered that he couldn't find the peace to do it.

Horrified he looked at the room before him, a Padawan's room, his old room! What was happening to him? Was this a new plot by the Emperor to torture him? Had Vader found out his location and kidnapped him? But how was it possible that his old friends were here? No, he had felt Qui-Gon's Force Signature, this wasn't a clone or an imagination. This was real!

Once again he moved in front of a mirror, no longer able to doubt that this was his own self at the age of twenty-two. He could even sense the strength of his younger body. Clean-shaven and with his Padawan-haircut he felt almost naked.

Was this reality? Or was it a realistic dream he found himself in? No, he had known before it wasn't a dream. The bond with his Master felt real, and it had taken all of Obi- Wan's strength to shield himself from Qui-Gon's intrusion. Not only was he forced to shield parts of his mind, which was something he was capable of doing naturally after having been Anakin's Master, but he also had to hide his altered Force-signature and feign that of a Padawan.

He paced back and forth asking himself what he should do? Open himself to Qui-Gon? He wasn't able to do that. What would happen if he revealed the things he had experienced? Would this alter the future? How could Qui-Gon cope with the knowledge of his own death and Anakin's fall? It wasn't possible. He had to feign the Padawan and hope he would be able to maintain his shields. At least he was sure by now that this wasn't a plot against him. And it wasn't a dream. This seemed to be his reality now and only the Force knew why.

He needed to accept his situation and let himself be guided by the Force. He was sure it would be revealed at one point what his purpose here was. Trusting in this comforted him a little bit, and he was finally able to meditate.

* * *

_A young man on a volcano planet with a blue lightsaber fought a middle-aged one. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at the reckless maneuvers both of them executed. _

_Why would two Jedi fight against one another? This wasn't a sparring; the seriousness of their confrontation was palpable._

_In the eyes of the younger one Qui-Gon could detect a glowing hatred, while the older one showed deep sadness. _

_Realization hit him. The younger one had fallen to the Dark Side and the older one was obliged to fight him. Perhaps they had been Master and apprentice, which would explain the deep sadness in the older man's eyes. _

_The eyes? He knew these changing eyes! They were shimmering gray, a sign of deep grief, the eyes of his Padawan. _

_He recognized the features of the man. This was an older Obi-Wan fighting his own apprentice. He could feel the sickening pain in him._

_The two figures arrived at the shore of the lava-river and Obi-Wan made a spectacular maneuver to gain the high ground. Qui-Gon held his breath at seeing the young one trying to attack despite his inferior situation, and in one movement Obi-Wan severed the limbs of his opponent, who skidded down, only held from falling into the lava by a mechanical hand._

"_You were the Chosen One! It's said you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and Qui-Gon could feel the anguish in his voice._

_The young man looked up and cried "I hate you!"_

_Obi Wan took the lightsaber from the young man who had lost and gave one last glance to his adversary._

"_You were my brother, I loved you!" he said and with tears in his eyes he left, evidently heartbroken._

* * *

Startled Qui-Gon came out of his meditation. What was this? He had entered his Padawan's meditation that much was clear. So in his meditation Obi-Wan wasn't able to shield properly. Musing about the strange vision the young man must have had, he suddenly heard a deep groan coming from Obi-Wan's room.

Lifting himself up, he went at a rapid pace to help his Padawan, and halted at the threshold in shock. Kneeling on the floor the young man seemed lost in his grief, sobbing and weeping. Qui-Gon instantly took him in his arms, hugging him fiercely and trying to calm him.

"Obi-Wan, don't lose yourself in visions, it was only a vision, you are here in the temple! I am here! Please Obi-Wan. . . ."

He could tell that the Padawan was lost in his vision and couldn't hear him, so he reached over the bond, and sensed a glimpse of overwhelming grief and despair until Obi-Wan slammed all his shields in place at once.

Qui-Gon, met with the towering walls, was abruptly thrown out of his apprentice's mind, and fell on the floor. Trying to gain his composure he breathed deeply in and out.

"That was quite rude, my Padawan." he said showing his hurt openly and then he stood up, throwing a last glance at Obi-Wan, who seemed to return to reality in this moment.

Qui-Gon knew well that the young man would approach him after he had calmed down. Even in his present condition his Padawan knew the rules well enough to know that he had overstepped his boundaries by throwing him out of his mind. So he decided to prepare tea hoping this familiar ritual would create an atmosphere in which Obi-Wan would open up a little bit.

The moment the water boiled Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs. Qui-Gon continued to prepare two mugs in front of his Padawan. Then he sat down across from him.

"I am sorry Master, I shouldn't have thrown you out the way I did, but I had been coming out of meditation and you shouldn't have entered my mind in the first place."

Speechless at his Padawan apologizing and reproaching at the same time, Qui-Gon looked down scrutinizing his mug. After he had calmed down himself, he decided it was time for an open word.

"Obi-Wan, you were sobbing and weeping on the floor overwhelmed by a vision. It was my duty as your Master to try to help you. And I think it is time now to work things through, don't you agree with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Master. I was in meditation and tried to cope with the effects after it. You could have given me time to work this out on my own."

Incredulously Qui-Gon looked at him.

"Let you work through a vision like that on your own? Obi-Wan you are no Master capable to cope with dark visions like that! You are my Padawan and I am your Master! I acted like a Master should act in this situation!"

He saw Obi-Wan swallowing deeply; he knew that Qui-Gon was right.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You are sorry? But you don't assume that I am satisfied with that, do you? I want to know what happened during your meditation today. I need to know if you had such visions before. It was very vivid!"

Obi-Wan's face took on a horrified expression as he began to realize that Qui-Gon had seen his vision.  
"Master. . . ." his voice trailed off 'I. . . I don't know how to explain. . . It's. . . ." he couldn't find words to express himself.

"You didn't realize that I saw your vision. But I saw it, and it was frightening. Have you experienced something like that before?" Qui Gon asked in a calmer voice.

Obi Wan nodded lowering his glance. Qui-Gon could feel he wasn't ready to talk about it. He sighed in frustration.

"How am I supposed to help you, if you are not ready to talk with me? Sith, Obi-Wan, I admit I made a few mistakes in the past, but you should know you can trust me!"

At this Obi-Wan locked eyes with him, his gaze becoming soft.

"Master, you didn't make mistakes. I love to be your Padawan. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yes, it has, Obi-Wan; if it hadn't, you'd trust me in this. I don't want you to suffer! At least not from some stupid visions, which scare the hell out of you! We have to work this out together!"

"Please Master, trust me in this. I am able to cope with the vision on my own and I want to do it. I'm a Senior Padawan, almost a Knight, and I need to become independent. I promise I'll seek out your help if I am not able to work through this," he said in a calm but determined tone.

Qui-Gon felt surprised by the serenity his Padawan showed. Where was the young man who had shown his recklessness as well as his joy and other emotions openly, even when his Master scolded him about it? This man before him sounded almost like an experienced Jedi Master.

Thinking it over he nodded; he knew he couldn't object his Padawan's wish, even if he wanted to do it.

"I can't deny you your wish to become independent, Obi-Wan, you know that too well. But I want to give you some advice, which could be helpful. In the vision I saw you much older than now, and you've already learned that the future is always in motion. It's not certain your vision will become reality. So please don't let yourself get overwhelmed by dark visions. There is no hint of such a future at the moment. Try to live in the moment and concentrate on the Living Force."

Looking into Obi-Wan's eyes he saw a flicker of amusement there.

_'Oh... Very good, Qui-Gon... he would have figured that out by himself,'_ he thought to himself rolling his eyes.

And in a sense of relief both of them broke out into loud laughter.

'Master. . . ." Obi-Wan tried to phrase through giggles. "This was a very typical advice, coming from you. I will keep that in mind."

Qui-Gon enjoyed seeing his Padawan laughing, but he couldn't fight the feeling something was terribly wrong with Obi-Wan. The next days would show if there was something behind all of this. Now he took on his own advice and lived in the moment.


	5. Chapter 4

12/05/01 – edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for helping me out :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Qui-Gon got up and settled in his usual, morning routine. He had made a reservation for a training-room in the afternoon, knowing well that sparring always helped his apprentice to sort things out.

Fondly hoping that his Padawan had recovered after his vision, he entered Obi-Wan's room cautiously to wake him up, only to find the young man was deep asleep. Relieved he sighed as Obi-Wan had responded to his body's thirst to recover. Silently, he approached him to check if he was all right.

The moment he touched his apprentice carefully, Obi-Wan jerked upright and Qui-Gon found himself shoved onto his stomach to the floor, his hands in the firm grip of the younger and stronger man.

"Padawan!" he exclaimed in a stern tone. "What are you doing? I am your Master not a villain threatening your life!"

He felt Obi-Wan's weight lift and then the hands released him, leaving Qui-Gon winded and strained in his arms.

He turned to his apprentice, the latter looking at him horrified.

"Master?" he asked with a surprised expression.

'So here we go again,' Qui-Gon thought.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, you remember me; I used to be your Master!" he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, however, he began growing tired of the confused glances he had seen the last hours.

"And what excuse will you give me this time, Padawan?" he questioned with resignation, already expecting an unsatisfying answer.

"I. . . I think I had a dream, and sensing someone approaching I felt threatened. I'm so sorry, Master!" The Padawan bowed his head deep in respect.

Qui-Gon couldn't hide his annoyance.

"You are sorry? What if you hadn't recognized me in due time? Besides I'm really surprised by the performance you showed, it appeared well trained. I haven't trained you in being alert during your sleep, Obi-Wan. I also haven't trained you to protect yourself with such strong shields. It's not acceptable that I'm not able to feel you. I am your Master and I request you to lower them!"

This had to end _now_. Qui-Gon couldn't stand it any longer. What the Sith was wrong with his apprentice? Obi-Wan responded with a glance full of anguish.

Why wasn't he able to trust him? Overwhelmed by his helplessness Qui-Gon commanded.  
"_Now_, Obi-Wan!"

The young man winced at the anger he saw in the eyes of his Master, and in this instance Qui-Gon realized he wouldn't be able to force him unless he entered violently over the bond, and he didn't had the wish to do that to him.

Resignedly he sat down on his Padawan's bed, burying his face in his hands. Not only had Obi-Wan decided to shut him out of his mind, but he was also a threat to anyone who approached him in an unexpected situation. He was responsible for his Padawan's actions. What if Obi-Wan attacked somebody else? But somehow the Force seemed to tell him that he had to trust in the young man at the moment. Coming to a decision, he looked up.

"I should take on my own advices and exercise myself in patience, I think. But you have to know, if you attack someone besides me, I _will_ be obliged to tear your shields down. Please, _don't_ force me to do that." He almost begged Obi-Wan, who lowered his head in shame. Then once again he seemed to pull himself together and Qui-Gon felt him reaching out into the Force to regain his composure. Astonished he watched the transformation in the young man; this new grip of the Force he had developed was astounding.

"I promise you to be more cautious, Master. It won't happen again, and I won't cause you any trouble." his Padawan said with a firm voice.

Qui-Gon could feel the honesty behind this simple promise; he was sure that Obi-Wan wouldn't betray his trust. He had intimidated him with his command to lower the shields and he sensed the relief in the young man that he hadn't forced him.

"Perhaps we both need to spar a little bit to let go of our emotions. I have reserved a training room this afternoon. What do you think about having a little work-out?" Qui-Gon suggested casually in order to release the tension between them.

Eagerly, Obi-Wan nodded. "I'd love that, Master."

Once more, Qui-Gon felt better seeing the smile on his Padawan's face; he came to enjoy the moments, when his apprentice looked as young as he was. The moments when the expression of pain disappeared and the sparkling he had came to love so much returned into the young man's eyes.

In this moment, his comlink beeped and at seeing who called him he rolled his eyes.

"Seems to be a nice morning. I bet Mace is summoning me before the Council." he said, and left the room to answer the call.

After a few minutes, he entered the kitchen, where Obi-Wan was preparing breakfast. Once more he felt surprised. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan preparing food voluntarily before. He grimaced thinking about the miserable attempts Obi-Wan had made in the kitchen during the last years.

"I'm sorry, Padawan; I can't stay. Mace and Master Yoda want to see me." he said, and he needed to admit to himself he didn't feel too much disappointment about missing Obi-Wan's breakfast.

The young man could read the expression on his Master's face.

"You won't give me another chance, will you? Perhaps you'll miss a surprise then. But I feel insulted that you'd prefer a meeting with Masters Windu and Yoda instead of trying my pancakes."

Qui-Gon had to grin at that. "My Padawan, I promise I'll try them another time. There is always hope."

* * *

The four Masters sat in Master Yoda's quarters, talking seriously. Qui-Gon had been surprised to see Tahl with the two Councilors, but after Mace had explained that he had concerns about Obi-Wan's health, he was relieved that his best friend would be the one to judge his Padawan's condition.

"I presume you haven't found the reason for Obi-Wan's shield until now?" Mace stated, after they had explained to Master Yoda about what had happened the day before.

"No, I reestablished the bond, but. . . ." he trailed off and tried to find the right words without causing Obi-Wan too much problems. He knew his friend Mace too well; if someone found anything suspicious, it would be him.

"I don't know how to say it. . ." looking into Master Yoda's direction he continued.  
"It was _odd_, I tried to reestablish it, because I thought it had been dormant, but it almost felt like it had been _severed_." He had to trust in the old Master's wisdom to judge the situation.

"You would have felt that, Qui." Tahl said with disbelief in her voice.

"I know, I _should_ have felt it, if it had happened yesterday. The thing is, it felt like it had been severed a long time ago. The edges of the bond were there, but they hadn't been used for a vast amount of time." he replied.

Even Mace was speechless at Qui-Gon's statement. He sensed the anticipation in the three Masters and continued.

"After I had reestablished the bond, I felt his strong shields. I asked him to put them down, but he refused. He claimed to have opened his mind wide enough for a training-bond and I hadn't the right to demand more."

Now Mace looked at him incredulously. "And you _accepted_ that?"

"What should I have done, Mace? He is right; there is no rule which forces a Padawan to open his mind fully to his Master. After all, the training-bond is sufficient. And I know there are enough Master-Padawanships working on that level."

"But you always had another connection with him, Qui. Why would he change that now?" Tahl interfered.

"I don't know. I am at a loss. I sensed him shielding parts of his mind and he even seemed to be able to control which part he wanted to hide. A task only a Master should be able to accomplish. I haven't taught him to do that. And there is even more. . . ." Once more he tried to find the right words.

"More? Tell us what happened, you need to, Master Qui-Gon." Master Yoda encouraged him.

"He seems _altered_. Sometimes he acts like a sophisticated Jedi Master, not like my – from time to time – reckless Padawan. He is keen on meditation and leaves to do it willingly. He has the ability to cope with his emotions very quickly. If I didn't know it better, I'd say he plays a role. There are tiny moments, when he loses control, for example, when he meditates. Added to that, he had a very disturbing vision I shared."

"A vision?" Mace raised his eyebrow. "How did you come to share it, if he shields so strongly?"

"One of the moments I spoke of; his control slipped. I think the vision was _very_ disturbing for him. He lost focus and the shields weakened, and it really was horrifying. He was much older and had to fight a young man, who had turned." He deliberately left out the fact that this young man had to be Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"A rogue Jedi?" Tahl questioned with interest.

Qui-Gon swallowed. He knew that Mace wouldn't like what he had to reveal now.  
"Honestly, I think that it was a _Sith_. Obi-Wan certainly thought that. He even addressed him as a Sith."

"A Sith?" Mace now exclaimed incredulously. "Qui, you know they've been extinct for a millennium!"

"Hmmm. . . Disturbing this is. More I want to know." Master Yoda declared, cutting Mace off.

"There isn't much more. Only his astonishing abilities. This morning he was deep asleep, but somehow he was aware of me coming in, and he attacked me. It appeared to me as a well-trained habit, almost as if he had been forced to use this technique during a long time."

Mace couldn't believe his ears. "He _attacked_ you? And what did you do?"

"I accepted his apology and believed him when he said it wouldn't happen again, Mace. What could I have done?"

"You could have entered his mind. This would be reason enough for you to demand access, you know that, Qui." Mace replied dryly.

"I had the feeling it would destroy him; I don't want to force him, Mace. He is my Padawan and I know him best." Qui-Gon said, fighting the anger in his voice.

"Protect his Padawan, Qui-Gon did. Understand I do, why you decided to accept his explanation. Patience we must have." Master Yoda stated.

Mace swallowed and Qui-Gon could feel the irritation in his friend.

"Master Yoda," Tahl interrupted. "With your permission, I would like to examine Padawan Kenobi thoroughly. Perhaps we can find an explanation for all of this."

Master Yoda nodded solemnly.

"Permission you have, Master Tahl; observe young Obi-Wan we should. Help him you must, Qui-Gon."

All of them knew that the conversation was over with this statement, and Mace gave Qui-Gon a frustrated look. Qui-Gon almost had to smile at the glance; Master Yoda had the ability to decide matters without revealing a tiny bit of his own thoughts, but even Mace wasn't able to persist after the diminutive Master had dismissed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan had meditated the whole morning, thinking about how he had attacked his own Master. He scolded himself for his lack of control; if he wanted to convince his Master that he was all right, he had to focus better.

'Oh Force, what am I supposed to do?'he thought to himself.

And the next difficult task lay before him; he needed to feign the twenty-two year old Padawan in combat.

Focusing on his old lightsaber he tried to sense the energy coming from the weapon to determine his present level of abilities.

'Oh Force, help me to go through with this!'

He calmed a little bit, realizing that his Padawan-lightsaber had weaknesses, which wouldn't allow him to perform skills only a Master could have. Inhaling deeply and gathering his strength, he left the quarters to exercise on his own before meeting Qui-Gon in the training area. He needed to get used to his old lightsaber again.

Outside in the hallway he stopped to center himself. Breathing in and out, as he fought against the feeling of nausea. Cautiously he tried to take in his surroundings. Doubtless this was the temple about twenty years ago. Images of younglings sprawled on the floor, killed by Anakin's lightsaber, came to his mind.

'Pull yourself together, Kenobi, this is your reality now!'

Slowly he began his way to the training-area, carefully shielding the images and greeting the other Jedi with the respect demanded of a Padawan.


	6. Chapter 5

****12/05/04 – edited version

XJadedJedix did a wonderful job in helping to edit this! Thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Qui-Gon and Tahl were sitting in the auditorium of the temple's training halls, and Tahl wanted to comfort her friend, who seemed more disturbed than he wanted to admit.

"I don't know what to do, Tahl; he has changed and he doesn't let me in. His behavior is suitable for a Padawan, and it's like he's playing a role. I can't recognize him anymore; he reestablished the bond with me, but keeps parts of his mind shielded. And you know, there is something in his _eyes_..." He trailed off. He wasn't able to describe the change in his apprentice properly.

Tahl shook her head deep in thought, before she said, "Qui, excuse my honesty, but do you think you can cope with the situation? Shouldn't you ask Master Yoda to tend to Obi-Wan? Perhaps he would be able to detect what's wrong with him."

"No, Tahl, Master Yoda was quite clear; he decided that I should be the one to help Obi-Wan. At the moment, I haven't the faintest idea how to do that, but I won't abdicate my responsibility for my Padawan. Only one thing scares me- this vision, Tahl! The young man he fought had been his apprentice, and he addressed him as a Sith! Do you think it means they will return?"

Tahl frowned, now seriously contemplating the idea. "I don't know, Qui; Obi-Wan shows all symptoms of trauma. This would explain why he doesn't want to share anything with you. Perhaps, it was a dream? Dreams often occur when someone is handling a bad experience."

Qui-Gon shook his head vehemently.

"No, Tahl, I am capable of seeing the difference between a dream and a vision, and this one was very vivid; even for a vision it was too _realistic_. If I didn't know it better, I'd almost say it was a memory; and there was no bad experience provoking a trauma. He was perfectly fine yesterday morning."

"But even if it was a vision, you wouldn't know if it is to come true. So don't dwell on it, Qui; do I have to remind the Master of the Living Force about that?"

Tahl grinned at his friend, who seemed to worry too much.

"Look Qui, we will watch Obi-Wan carefully the next few days. You are his Master! If you need to enter his mind to gain more knowledge, you'd be able to grant yourself such an access, you know that."

Nodding, Qui-Gon whispered, "Yes, but I have the feeling that would destroy him."

She gave him an understanding nod.

"I understand that. As a healer I know how difficult it is to make such a decision; the only thing we can do is to just wait until he is _ready_ to talk."

She took Qui-Gon's hand, caressing it with tenderness, trying to lend her friend some strength, yet,

Qui-Gon sighed with despair.

"I will examine him tomorrow and then we'll know more. Don't worry too much, Qui. I'm sure he will return to be your reckless Padawan sooner than you'd wish for it." She said happily, trying to cheer him up.

Qui-Gon replied with a wan smile; he appreciated her words, but being honest with himself, he didn't believe in them. An instant later, both of them felt another presence arriving.

"I presume if it is difficult for me to accept Obi-Wan's behavior, it must be much more so for our friend Mace. I have trust in my Padawan after all. For Mace, there is nothing worse than having a situation inside the temple he can't control." Qui-Gon said rolling his eyes.

Tahl had to suppress a giggle. Mace had always been a control freak, even as a Padawan, and his presence here confirmed it all the more.

"Qui?" Mace approached them both and sat down at their side. "I assume you're going to spar with Obi-Wan soon."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I have half an hour left. Are you planning on watching us?"

"Master Yoda ordered me to have a look; he seems to have an idea about Obi-Wan's changes, but he doesn't want to share." Mace replied, his annoyance evident in his eyes.

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. "Master Yoda always knows more than us, and he never shares before he decides the time is right, Mace."

Mace let out a frustrated sigh. "I know that, Qui, but sometimes it's just hard to cope with it."

The three of them observed the training-rooms in silence, as Obi-Wan entered one of them.

"He is too early," Qui-Gon stated in a surprised tone.

"Perhaps he wants to warm up. After all he is your over-eager Padawan." Tahl said, reassuringly.

They watched closely how Obi-Wan performed one Kata after another; the moment he arrived at the form of the twelfth Kata, he stopped and began with the first again.

"You see," Tahl pointed out with relief. "His abilities haven't changed. The twelfth Kata is the form you are currently working on."

Qui-Gon nodded, but eyed his Padawan suspiciously; there was something in his movements.

"Yes, Tahl, you are right, but do you see the grace he performs? Obi-Wan wasn't able to overcome his clumsiness before, and the eleventh Kata always gave him difficulties. Can't you see how easily he moves? Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say that this is a _Master_ hiding his abilities."

"Oh, Qui, stop it; you assume too much! Obi-Wan has trained a lot. You know how he always aspires to perfection; he wants to please you. It's time; go spar with him and tell me afterwards, if you fought a Padawan or a Master."

"Perhaps you're right," Qui-Gon admitted. "I think I need that sparring almost as much as he."

And with that Qui-Gon left for the training room.

Looking at Mace, Tahl saw the suspicion in the Councilor's eyes; she could tell he watched Obi-Wan's movements closely. Suddenly she had a feeling of foreboding. Something was going to happen, and she feared that Mace wouldn't give Obi-Wan the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Mace was determined to have a close look at Obi-Wan Kenobi; if the Padawan had gained more abilities, he would examine the nature of them, and he prayed to himself that he wouldn't find any dark elements.

The Master and his apprentice in the training-room had settled in an extensive sparring. Mace saw the young man's moves, which were suitable for a Senior Padawan, yet, Qui-Gon was right; there was a change in Obi-Wan's movements as he fought with grace and perfection. Added to that the Padawan, seemed to have an astonishing control of the Force.

After half an hour the fight ended, and as expected, Qui-Gon had won. Unfortunately, the suspicion remained, so Mace decided to make a move and descended into the training-room, followed by a surprised Tahl.

They entered, and were greeted by Master and Padawan with a slight bow.

"Hello, Padawan Kenobi, that was quite impressive. You have improved your skills during the last months, I see." Mace said.

"Thank you, Mace…um, Master Windu!" Obi-Wan replied, instantly blushing at his slip.

Tahl held her breath and Mace winced at the lack of respect. This was an incredible slip for the most formal apprentice known in the temple; a further confirmation for the Master that something was amiss.

"Qui-Gon, would you allow me to spar with your Padawan?" he asked, scrutinizing Obi-Wan, who projected his insecurity clearly.

"Sure, Mace, if Obi-Wan is capable to spar another round." Qui-Gon responded, looking questioningly at his apprentice.

Mace smiled politely. "Oh, I'm _sure_ Padawan Kenobi won't deny a sparring with a Master, if it's demanded."

Obi-Wan nodded in reluctant acceptance, bowing with respect to the Councilor.

_'Now this is going to be fun.'_ Mace thought, and interrupted the Padawan, who was moving in a starting figure. "Oh, I have a further demand, Padawan Kenobi. Qui, please hand him your lightsaber! I'd like to see you fighting with a _Master's_ saber, young Kenobi."

Qui-Gon looked at both of them incredulously. "But. . . ."

Mace turned to him and commanded. "_Do it, Qui_!"

Grudgingly, the Master handed his lightsaber over to his Padawan, feeling Obi-Wan tremble.

Tahl felt Qui-Gon's anxiety and took his hand, trying to soothe him, before both of them sat down on the bench at the side to watch.

Obi-Wan scrutinized the weapon with the utmost reluctance. Uneasily he touched the hilt and tried to feel its energy, and then he ignited the weapon, fighting the memory of his battle against Darth Maul, which he had ended with exactly this lightsaber. He breathed in and out, then turned around to face Mace Windu.

"Now, Padawan, your move!" Mace exclaimed.

And before the young man was able to blink, he tried to overwhelm Obi-Wan with a fast attack. Clumsily, the Padawan repelled it.

Mace threw a cold look at Obi-Wan. This wouldn't do! He needed to provoke the young man!

"Padawan, I command you not to hold back! I can sense you're hiding something. If you don't spar with me honestly, I swear to you, I will make sure, you are to suffer the consequences. I won't allow a Padawan to fool us all!"

He could tell that his threat shook Obi-Wan to his bones.

"Mace!" Qui-Gon cried out and jerked upright. "What the Sith. . . .!"

Mace turned to him. "Stay still Qui, and watch how your Padawan fights with a Master's saber! Come on Kenobi, I'm waiting!"

Obi-Wan had regained his composure and lowered the saber, looking calmly at Mace. Qui-Gon could tell, he had come to a decision, and pride filled him, as he took in the expression in his Padawan's eyes.

_'He really looks like a sophisticated Jedi now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm a defensive swordsman; I avoid making the first move, Master Windu." Obi-Wan stated in a calm voice, emphasizing his statement by straightening himself.

Mace nodded, apparently impressed by the young man's acceptance. "So be it!" He said, and with all force, he attacked the Padawan before him, who gracefully countered.

It was a pleasure to watch. Mace, known as one of the best swordsmen in the order, launching attack after attack; all of them easily responded by Obi-Wan. The young man was waiting patiently to make his own move and each time he did, he was able to drive the Korun-Master back a bit. It was evident, that Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was doing; he fought like everyone had expected he would one day, after his training would be finished, defensive, but incredibly dangerous toward anyone who dared to challenge him.

Each strike he made was well thought out. His posture showed his deep immersion in the Force and his tactic appeared well trained, and Mace was struggling to make a move against him, leaping over him and trying to deal a blow from behind. However, the Padawan was already there, clashing his blade against the purple one of the Councilor. He held still back, showing reluctance to attack, but Mace would have none of it. Relentlessly he pressed forward, provoking the young man to fight back.

They fought back and forth and Mace wasn't able to defeat Obi-Wan until, after what seemed like an eternity, the Padawan showed a weakness on the left side. It was enough for Mace to press forward, expecting to deal the young man the final blow. But with a flip of his own saber, Obi-Wan dodged and struck at the same time, so that the Councilor found himself on the floor, a lightsaber at his throat.

Panting Obi-Wan lifted himself off the Councilor and turned to Qui-Gon and Tahl, who both looked at him with a bewildered expression. He walked to his Master, handing him the lightsaber.

"I am sorry, Master, he coerced me into doing it." With that he fled the training-room.

Mace struggled to stand up and sighed."You were right, Qui, he is a Master hiding his abilities."

"And there had been no other possibility to prove it than to humiliate him before me? He wanted to show me everything when he was ready for it. It was not your place to drive him this far!" Qui-Gon couldn't fight the anger in his voice, his eyes flashing.

"Qui! Think about it, he has skills he can't have. You didn't teach him to fight like that. He is accustomed to fighting an opponent with a lightsaber. His movements are well trained! There is no Padawan, and even no Knight in the temple with such ability. And who could have taught him that? There is a realistic possibility he had contact with the Dark Side!"

"Did you feel anything dark in him? Did you sense how he fought, unified with the Force? No, Mace, there is no darkness. He shines brightly in the Light Side of the Force. How could you force him like this? I saw the pain in his eyes. He thinks he has _betrayed_ me, and you didn't give him the chance to entrust himself to me! I have to find him, if you'll excuse me."

With this Qui-Gon rushed out, leaving Mace and Tahl behind. Shaking his head, Mace massaged his temples.

"This wasn't the best course of action, Mace, and you know that." Tahl said with annoyance.

"What would you have done then, Tahl? You saw him fight. He anticipated every move. He behaved like an experienced warrior; Even our best Masters wouldn't be able to fight like that! I felt his knowledge, Tahl. It can't be achieved through sparring! There is something utterly wrong with Padawan Kenobi; I have to inform Master Yoda now. We can't allow him to move freely, if he had contact to the Dark Side."

Tahl watched him leave, shocked by his reaction. He was right; Obi-Wan had showed astonishing skills, but she hadn't sensed a glimpse of darkness.

* * *

Obi-Wan fled the room, knowing his cover was blown. The possibility to reveal everything to his Master had vanished and it was clear to him that Mace suspected him to have come in contact with the Dark Side. He had felt the thoughts coming from the Korun-Master.

Qui-Gon would feel betrayed now; what was he supposed to do? How would he be able to _explain_ what had happened to him?

As he practically raced through the hallway, the agony about the whole situation overwhelmed him, and he broke down in sobs, seeking the wall to stabilize himself. He wasn't able to bear it any longer; the memories were haunting him. And until now the Force hadn't provided any answers as to why he was here.

A few minutes later he sensed Qui-Gon approaching.

_'Oh Force, why am I punished like this?'_ He thought and looked up into his Masters eyes;

he saw a shimmer of sympathy in them. Qui-Gon knelt down beside him, and hugged him tightly.

"Obi-Wan. . . I am sorry Mace did this to you. You must believe me, if I had known his intentions, I wouldn't have allowed this sparring." Obi-Wan felt him sending soothing waves through the Force.

_'He should be angry. I deceived him!'_ Obi-Wan thought. He needed to apologize.

"Master. . . I should have told you everything, but it is too complicated. Please, Master, forgive me!" He uttered between sobs.

"Obi-Wan, I know you would have told me. We decided to take this on your own pace, remember? I would have waited; there is nothing to be sorry about. We will go through this together; I promised you that."

Obi-Wan clung to his Master, weeping bitterly, not able to pull himself together anymore.

Qui-Gon tried to soothe him tenderly.

"Hush, Obi-Wan, everything is okay, I am here, but you need to trust me now. I will protect you, and I feel your brightness. There is _no_ hint of any darkness in you. But please, you have to give me more information."

He place two fingers under the chin of his apprentice and lifted his face a tiny bit, looking deeply into the eyes before him.

In this moment, Obi-Wan decided he had to trust him. There would be no other way to cope with the situation, than having his Master as an ally. He felt the Force urging him to open his bond to Qui-Gon.

He cautiously let Qui-Gon enter in his mind to feel his Force Signature. He had to keep his memories locked, but it was so much easier than spending a great amount of energy in altering his personality.

He felt Qui-Gon searching carefully over the tendrils of the bond, and slowly he indulged in the comfort of sensing his Master's presence. He closed his eyes, feeling happiness at the reunion.

"My Obi-Wan, how is this_ possible_, it's amazing! I can't believe it." Qui-Gon whispered, awe evident in his voice. "Your Signature. . . I haven't found one like that outside the Council until now. It's. . . ." He wasn't able to find words.

"Why. . . " he stuttered.

Immediately he saw the apprehension in his Padawan's eyes; the young man wasn't ready to explain.

"Stay calm, Obi-Wan, you don't need to answer any questions. We will return to our quarters now, and I _swear_ to you; I will protect you from further examination until you are ready for it." Qui-Gon assured him with determination in his voice.

He wouldn't give Mace an opportunity to coerce his Padawan into doing something against his will again; they would find the answers with Obi-Wan's consent. Reaching out into the Force, he felt the rightness in that; Mace wouldn't be able to detect any darkness. This young man shone with his light and Qui-Gon would do his _duty _as a Master in protecting him at all costs, even if it meant he had to defy his friend.


	7. Chapter 6

****12/05/08 – edited version

Once more thanks to xJadedJedix for the wonderful help!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Back in their quarters Obi-Wan was completely exhausted, and considering the circumstances, Qui-Gon wasn't surprised about that; the young man seemed to be thankful that his Master had taken the lead for now and didn't resist when Qui-Gon requested him to rest. Almost, immediately he drifted into a deep sleep.

His Master, however, wasn't able to find calmness. He thoughtfully looked out of the window into the Coruscant sky, musing over their situation.

The change in Obi-Wan's signature was astounding; before anything else, the fact that he seemed to have matured into a Jedi Master in the space of _two_ days, was a sufficient explanation for his superior skills. As if by a miracle, his Padawan had turned into a Jedi capable of defeating Mace Windu, who was called one of the _best_ swordsmen in the Order.

But added to this fact his behavior was different than that of a normal Jedi. Obi-Wan's movements in combat had showed a routine Qui-Gon had never seen before, and his Force-techniques were unusual to say the least. There was, for example his strange alertness while sleeping, which indicated he was used to live with a permanent threat, and the fact that he used shields, which both protected his identity and rendered him _invisible_ through the Force.

Why would he draw on such methods? To put these abilities into practice required an unbelievable capability and mastery of the Force, but Obi-Wan seemed to use them by instinct, as if he was _accustomed_ to it. Qui-Gon wasn't even able to imagine a scenario which demanded such a demeanor of a Jedi, so what had provoked this profound change in his Padawan?

He began to pace back and forth; it was hard to be patient in this situation, but he felt the Force telling him to trust his Padawan. He had to remind himself of his own lectures, and exactly how often had he admonished his apprentice to concentrate on the here and now?

He needed to focus on the present, because he was well aware that Mace would be here soon. He knew that his friend would start to investigate the reason for Obi-Wan's achievements. The Councilor would try to use any method to pinpoint the nature of these changes, but Qui-Gon was determined to protect Obi-Wan from any harm. After all he was his Master, and nothing would be done without his consent.

The door chime sounded and Qui-Gon sensed Mace and Master Yoda outside. He felt relieved that the diminutive Master was there; perhaps he would be able to mediate the unavoidable conflict. Reaching out into the Force, he steadied himself and opened the door.

"Master Yoda! Mace, please come in." He greeted them in a calm tone and bowed his head.

They entered and Master Yoda looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Know you do, why we are here, Master Qui-Gon! A shock your apprentice has given us," he exclaimed.

Qui-Gon gave the ancient Master an accepting nod. "I understand the reason why you came, Master Yoda. However, I'm sorry, I'm not able to explain what happened to Obi-Wan yet; the only thing that I am certain about is, that there is no darkness hidden in him."

Mace gave him a piercing glance. "Qui-Gon, we can keep this conversation short. We need to speak with your apprentice _immediately_!"

Qui-Gon fought to keep his composure at hearing the command; as much as he was able to understand, that the situation was worrying for Mace, he didn't like the implied accusation he heard in the Master's voice.

"I'm sorry, Mace, but Obi-Wan is sleeping at the moment, and honestly I'm glad he rests. I prefer not to disturb him."

"Qui, you will wake him instantly. We have to probe his mind. There is a great possibility, that your apprentice is tainted by the Dark Side!" Mace said, barely keeping his tone in check.

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and straightened a bit to show his own authority in this. "You have to trust my word, Mace; I can't explain what exactly has happened. But I know it has _nothing_ to do with the Dark Side! I will not allow a mind probe to be conducted, as he is my Padawan, and you have to get my consent to carry out such a radical measure."

"You will not allow it?" Mace asked in bewilderment, his irritation evident. "You can't prevent us from doing our duty. Obi-Wan is under suspicion as a rogue Jedi, and you know well which procedure is imperative in this situation!"

"I know the rules, Mace, but you have no solid proof until now. And you are aware of the fact that a mind probe is only permitted with my agreement. I won't allow any course of action which will lead to the suffering of my Padawan, who is a beacon of light!" Qui-Gon stepped forward, ready to defend Obi-Wan's privacy.

Before Mace was able to answer, Master Yoda interrupted the inescapable confrontation between the two Masters.

"Protecting your Padawan you are, Qui-Gon, but serious charges are pressed. Speak to young Obi-Wan I will, before I decide."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reject Master Yoda's request, when his apprentice suddenly entered the room, standing upright, ready to face what was to come.

"Master, I'm grateful for your protection, but I think the time has come to face the truth. I agree to talk with Master Yoda in private, if you don't mind." His voice was steady and calm, and Qui-Gon was surprised at the determined expression in the young man's face; seeing Obi-Wan's posture, a wave of pride filled him. Before him stood a Jedi Master, radiating with resolve and strength and gone was the insecurity his former Padawan had showed mere moments ago. Ginally Qui-Gon was beginning to realize that he needed to get used to the idea that his apprentice would never return.

Mace shook his head incredulously. "Padawan Kenobi, it's not for you to make conditions! I prefer. . . ."

"Decided, I have. Speak to Obi-Wan, _alone_ I will." Yoda stated in a clear voice, slowly walking into Obi-Wan's room, followed by the young man.

Qui-Gon had to smile; there was no doubt that Master Yoda remained the greatest Jedi Master of all, and even Mace respected his demands.

"Don't you think this is a victory, Qui! We will see what will come of this." Mace said, with a cold glance toward his friend.

"Oh Mace, don't talk to me like that. After all, this is not a question of victory; it's all about my Padawan and his well-being." Qui-Gon answered, rolling his eyes.

Frustrated, Mace sat down on the couch, waiting for Yoda and Obi-Wan to return.

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt down opposite to the diminutive Master and almost had to fight the tears in his eyes; the fact that he was here with Master Yoda affected him deeply. Taking a deep breath, he dismissed the memories of their last encounter on the Tantive IV and concentrated on the moment.

A long silence fell between them, the Master simply sitting there scrutinizing the young man.

Then he looked up, obviously having come to a conclusion. "Came back, you did, hmm!" he stated firmly.

Relieved that the Master had an immediate grasp of the situation, Obi-Wan inclined his head in confirmation. "Yes, Master. I don't know how it worked, but I've been sent back from a _terrible_ future. I am aware that you have to probe my mind to get proof, but with your permission, I will hide my memories. You often told me that I had to be careful with any knowledge about the future and I am not willing to change what will happen, risking the effect of even more terrible events."

"Hmmm, considering the pain in your eyes, not more terrible it can be. But right you are. Sensing if speaking the truth you are and if darkness is hidden, I will."

Calmly, Obi-Wan settled down and opened his mind to the Master.

With tenderness Yoda entered, sending comforting waves to soothe the intrusion. After minutes of searching he withdrew, his nod showing satisfaction with what he had found. "Truth, it is. No darkness I can sense. If Qui-Gon agrees, I will recommend you for Knighthood. Abilities of a Master you have. But conceal this, you should."

And with these words, he began to walk back into the living-room.

Stunned, Obi-Wan gazed at the leaving Master. He really had hoped to get advice, how to cope with the situation, but Yoda didn't seem to be willing to say more.

_'Leaves it to you, Kenobi, to discover the meaning of this.'_ He thought with resignation.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood up expectantly as Master Yoda returned into the living-room.

"Exceptional skills he has, but no darkness, I felt. Master Qui-Gon, recommend Obi-Wan for knighthood you must. Tomorrow to the healers, go with him. Secret, it must be. Crucial, he will be for our future."

Then waving at Mace to follow him, he left without further explanation.

Astonished, Qui-Gon looked after the two of them; sometimes he wished Master Yoda didn't act so secretively.

Then he turned around to see his apprentice standing in the room, showing a bleak smile. "I think I was able convince him that my abilities have nothing to do with the Dark Side, Master!"

"That seems to be the case, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. Noticing the sadness in Obi-Wan's face, he felt the urge to see a real smile, and said in a solemn voice. "So a Knight you want to become, umm?"

It worked; Obi-Wan had to laugh at the slight mocking and Qui-Gon enjoyed the warm sound of it, but then he became serious. "It would be an honor for me to recommend you for knighthood, although I can't claim any part in your achievements."

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply at that. "Master, you're wrong. I am what I am because of what you taught me!"

Qui-Gon nodded gratefully, acknowledging the young man's effort to reassure him. "Tomorrow, we have an appointment with Master Tahl. And then we have to concentrate on preparing the trials.; this means a lot of working together and no contact to your Padawan-friends. You seem to be stuck with me for now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Master!" Obi-Wan replied with a happy smile.

Qui-Gon felt deeply moved by the trust he saw in the younger man eyes, and swore to himself not to do anything to betray this faith.

* * *

"Come in!" Mace answered the door chime. He sat at his desk and read over mission reports sighing with frustration; there seemed to be more turmoil within the Galaxy than ever.

Looking up, he saw Master Tahl standing in the room, an upset expression on her face.

"Tahl?" he asked, with surprise in his voice.

She moved over to his side with a datapad in her hand.

"Mace, I have to show you something. As Master Yoda instructed, I did a thorough health check on Obi-Wan today; his physical condition is normal for his age. But the examination of the blood sample showed something_ irregular_."

She gave her datapad to Mace, who looked curiously at the results. After finishing his study, he had a shocked look on his face. "How is this possible, Tahl?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Mace; I've never heard of something like this before. Medically, it's impossible. I can't explain it."

Mace sank down on his chair taking his hand to his temples.

Then, he looked up again. "Who knows about this, Tahl?"

"I've finished the results a few moments ago. As I noticed something amiss, I came to you. I haven't entered them into the central data system yet; I wasn't sure how to proceed, so I wanted to have your opinion, Mace."

"That means, the results are only on your private data-pad at the moment?"

"Yes, but as you know, I need to store them this evening. Obi Wan's files already show that I drew a blood sample today, and the system will send an error message if I don't fill in the results until tomorrow."

Mace seemed to contemplate their options; then he took Tahl's datapad and copied the file onto his own.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "_No-one_, not even other Council-members, except Master Yoda, must know of this. You will change the results to Kenobi's average values. Is this possible?"

Tahl nodded. "Yes. But don't you think Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a right to know?"

"I am sorry, Tahl; in my opinion it's better to keep it a secret. I can only beg you to understand."

Tahl could tell that Mace was immensely troubled by her news. Giving him a nod of acceptance, she took her datapad and began typing on it.

"You are the only one who has a copy of the original results now, Mace. I can't demand you to confide in me, but Mace. . ." She inhaled sharply. "If anything happens either to Obi-Wan or to Qui-Gon, and the Council wasn't able to act because of their ignorance about this, I will hold _you_ responsible. I trust you Mace, please guard them; Qui-Gon is one of my best friends and Obi-Wan is equally dear to me."

"I promise you I will deal with this information responsibly, Tahl. Qui-Gon is my friend too, and I'll do everything to ensure their security. But this information is too sensitive to share with anyone. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes, Mace, I understand that. I'm going to transmit the report to the central data system. After that, Obi-Wan's file will be complete again. You are aware of the fact that you'll have to assign me as his personal healer if you want to keep this secret?"

"I'm going to arrange that immediately with Master Yoda." he replied.

She turned to the door and threw a last glance at him. "Thank you for your help, Mace."

"Thank you for coming to me before publishing the report, Tahl."

They locked eyes with each other, and Tahl could tell she had given him a great burden.


	8. Chapter 7

12/05/13 – edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the constant support :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

During the next few weeks they settled in a companionable routine; after the Council had reluctantly accepted Obi-Wan's recommendation for knighthood, Mace had given them their schedule for the trial preparation. Since Master Yoda had decided to keep the reason for this knighting a secret, they were obliged to follow the regular procedure, but Qui-Gon had been annoyed with the diminutive Master about that; with his Padawan's skills in mind, he didn't approve that they had to undertake the lengthy and exhausting ritual of preparations. But in contrast to him, Obi-Wan seemed to be happy with the arrangements.

They slowly had found a new connection to one another, and Qui-Gon had been able to find glimpses of his old Padawan in the matured man before him. Obi-Wan hadn't lost his dry wit, but he tended to sarcasm now, and his Master missed the recklessness he had known in the young man. Sometimes, he longed to know more, but he strictly kept to his promise, and didn't insist in getting more information than Obi-Wan was ready to give.

Three weeks later, Qui-Gon informed Master Yoda that the period of preparations was over, and that they were ready for the trial mission soon.

The same evening, he sat with his apprentice in the kitchen drinking tea in silence, yet Qui-Gon continuously glanced towards his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked cautiously, noticing the distant look in his Padawan's eyes.

The young man looked up questioningly in response.

"I think Master Yoda will summon us before the Council shortly to assign us to your trial mission. Do you feel ready to proceed with this?"

Obi-Wan nodded acceptance and Qui-Gon felt contentment over the bond; the satisfaction Obi-Wan seemed to find in the whole ritual never ceased to astonish him.

He decided to articulate his thoughts. "I still can't understand why we have to follow the whole ritual; Master Yoda would have been able to decide your readiness without it. But you don't seem to mind."

The young man smiled wearily. "I like doing things in order, Master. You know I've always found comfort in existing rules."

Bemused, Qui-Gon scrutinized him. It was true; he had already noticed that Obi-Wan's adherence to the code had increased during the last weeks.

"I know my Padawan, and I wonder when the reckless little boy who used to be my apprentice became a stoic defender of the Code. The last week's occurrences have enforced the development, but it began before. Do you ever have the feeling that you have to bend the rules to do what you think is right?"

"In my experience, there comes no good from bending the rules, Master." Obi-Wan replied flatly, and Qui-Gon could hear the conviction in this statement.

_"Do you rely on your vision now, Padawan?"_

Qui-Gon chose to communicate with Obi-Wan over their bond, feeling the importance of this subject.

_"Partly, Master."_

_"Still not ready to talk about it?"_

_"I can't, Master."_

The Master detected deep despair in the young man's mind.

_"Obi-Wan, you don't have to go through this alone! I'll help you if you let me."_

He felt his apprentice brooding over his words, and withdrew gently.

Another presence was arriving and recognizing Windu's Force-signature, Qui-Gon shouted. "Mace, come in!"

Mace entered the kitchen, smiling at the Master-Padawan pair, who seemed to have rediscovered their routine; he was relieved that Qui-Gon had been able to cope with the premature knighting of his apprentice. He knew it _wasn't_ easy for his friend to bear this abrupt ending of the training-relationship, but being the Master of the Living Force, he had accepted the will of the Force without qualification.

"Sit down Mace. Would you like some tea?" Qui-Gon greeted his friend warmly.

Mace nodded and sat down at the table, gratefully taking the mug Qui-Gon offered him.

"Master Yoda informed me that you have completed the schedule; the Council has agreed to send you on your trial-mission. But before that, we ask you to complete one more task." he said, coming directly to the point of his visit.

Qui-Gon was surprised at this. "One more task? I wasn't aware that there is more than we have already done."

"This case is quite special, Qui; the whole Council has realized that Obi-Wan's skills surpass that of a Senior Padawan. They decided that he has to have a weapon to match these abilities before we send him back into the field. Master Yoda was able to convince them not to ask further questions, but they insisted that you should go to Ilum to find crystals for a new lightsaber, Padawan Kenobi."

Puzzled, Qui-Gon glanced at his friend as he had never heard of such a decision before. "The rules say this has to be done after the trials." he retorted.

"We can't rely on the rules in this case, Qui, as the situation is quite unique. And Master Yoda approves of this solution; he thinks it would be helpful for you, Padawan Kenobi, to sort a few things out." Mace replied looking at Obi-Wan, who listened to their conversation with an empty glance.

Qui-Gon felt the younger man's exasperation over the bond; after their earlier chat, this was hardly surprising. It was obvious that Obi-Wan had relied on the rules, seeking a structure to cope with his situation, and Mace just had removed this anchor from him.

_"Padawan, focus on the moment!"_ he sent, in order to shake Obi-Wan out of his trance.

Obeying his command instinctively, Obi-Wan looked up.

"When are we scheduled to leave for Ilum then, Master Windu?" he asked with acceptance in his voice.

"Tomorrow morning; please prepare yourselves for the trip." Mace replied and stood up. "May the Force be with you both." he added and left.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained at the table, both deep in thought. Then Obi-Wan spoke up.

"At least I can rely on the Council and its assembled wisdom, Master."

The forced smile on his Padawan's face tugged at Qui-Gon's heartstrings; Mace couldn't have known what his task would do to the young man and he felt frustrated. There was this excellent Jedi, so capable to judge any situation by himself, and in the meantime he seemed to lack the confidence to resist the Council.

"In my opinion, the Council _isn't_ our approving authority but the _Force_, Padawan." he said.

This statement evoked a smile on Obi-Wan's face. "Yes, I know, but this idea makes you a _maverick_ in the eyes of the Council."

"Only because the Council isn't accustomed to deal with contradiction, and I've always relied on my commitment to the Force. Even Master Yoda decides against them sometimes, because he has a deep connection to the Living Force. You are able to do it too, but remember; there's no need to follow an order, if the Force tells you it's wrong. Use your good sense, Obi-Wan, and you will feel even the Council has the ability to fail." He somehow sensed the importance of this discussion.

His Padawan seemed to think over what he had said; there was once again this distant look in his face, as if he was a hundred parsecs away.

Giving him a thoughtful nod, Obi-Wan rose from the table. "You're right; I have to consider this. If you don't mind, I'd like to meditate about it, Master." he stated.

Qui-Gon nodded silently and watched Obi-Wan leave; he felt content that he seemed to have found the right words to reach him. Then, he moved out on the balcony and decided that a meditation was in order for him too.

* * *

"_We will do exactly as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one!"_

Qui-Gon felt a deep groan in his throat; this was not his own meditation. Once again, his Padawan had settled into such a deep trance that he had lost control over his shielding. Focusing on the projected images, Qui-Gon sensed the inner struggle in Obi-Wan.

_A Master and his apprentice in a discussion about the goals of a mission, apparently in the apartment of an important Senator, and the Padawan was evidently hurt by the reprimand of his Master. The scenes changed, and images flew to Qui-Gon like a holovid._

_The same Master: "You have given a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken."  
The same Padawan, this time rolling his eyes. _

"_Dreams pass in time, Padawan." This time Qui-Gon sensed the pain in the young one at the lecture; he felt the Master suppress his urge to comfort his apprentice._

"_Don't let your personal feelings get in the way, Padawan!"  
"I can't leave her!"  
"You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Now the Master yelled in despair to reason with his apprentice. _

_There was a battlefield, and the whole universe seemed to be in turmoil. And once again Qui-Gon recognized the Master as his own Padawan, Obi-Wan. He felt him torn between his duties as a Master, and the desire to show the young man compassion; but duty took over. _

_Had Qui-Gon not felt the conflict in Obi-Wan, he wouldn't have recognized his heartfelt apprentice._

And then he sensed Obi-Wan faint over the intense feelings his vision had evoked. Instantly, Qui-Gon was on his feet hastening over to his Padawan's room.

He found Obi-Wan motionless on the floor and carefully, he approached him, remembering the alertness of his Padawan in sleep. But he didn't stir as Qui-Gon touched him; apparently he had passed out over his meditation.

Tenderly, Qui-Gon reached out over the bond, and found Obi-Wan's mind heavily shielded. But it was different than before; the protection seemed to be constructed to prevent his feelings from overwhelming him.

Carefully, Qui-Gon shook him awake, and slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"Master?" A groan followed, and he placed his hand on his forehead.

"You fainted over your meditation, Obi-Wan. Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan replied. "No, a little headache, I think there were too much bottled up emotions. . . ."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It seems so. Want to talk about it?"

Smiling a wan smile, the Padawan gave Qui-Gon a nod, and the Master felt relief that Obi-Wan finally had decided to trust him enough.

"Then come, I'll prepare some tea."

* * *

In the kitchen, Qui-Gon had already prepared two mugs, and Obi-Wan had to smile seeing this comforting ritual. Since his days as a Junior Padawan, Qui-Gon always would prepare tea when they had to sort things out. How he loved those moments!

He sat down at the table, gratefully taking one mug in his hand.

Qui-Gon had himself seated opposite of him, smiling. "I love those moments, too, Obi-Wan."

Sipping from his mug, Obi-Wan looked into his Master's eyes. "I projected that quite clearly, I presume." he stated.

His Master gave him a nod, then he noted. "Our discussion has affected your meditation deeply, Padawan."

_'He saw it, damn. Why can't I keep myself properly shielded!'_ Obi-Wan scolded himself.

He had lost focus on his shields, because the images of his past had distraught him, the ever nagging question, whether he had treated Anakin the right way, didn't cease to torment him. Had he been too _strict_? Should he have shown _more_ compassion for the young man's feelings? But how should he be able to decide what was right if not led by the Council and the Code? He looked up meeting his Masters eyes, knowing well that he owed him a reply.

"You have a point, Master; I really mused about our debate. I feel very unsettled about it. Actually," he took a deep breath. "It's more like_ losing_ ground for me, to imagine I have to decide by myself if the rules are right or not." He shivered, and Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder, his eyes full of concern.

"Obi-Wan, you look like you're frightened to death at the mere notion; you _don't_ have to be! There is one situation in a hundred in which you decide against the rules, and the Force will show you the right path!"

_'If it had been so simple, I wouldn't have failed, Master,' _Obi-Wan thought sadly.

"If you really teach a Padawan one day, you will know what to do; perhaps there will even be a good reason to _emphasize_ the rules. I know you are compassionate enough to feel what is needed."

"But Master, what if I fail? What if I forget about my compassion? Will I be a failure as Master? Will I be responsible, if my apprentice turns?" Almost frantically, he took Qui-Gon's hand.

"Obi-Wan, do you hold _me_ responsible for Xanatos' fall?" Qui-Gon simply asked in response.

Obi-Wan shook his head; he had _never _thought that.

"And do you think I didn't make mistakes as Xanatos' Master?"

"I don't know, Master. Perhaps due to some hero-worship, a Padawan isn't able to imagine his Master making mistakes." Obi-Wan replied with a wan smile.

"I did, Obi-Wan. I made a lot of mistakes, with Xanatos and with you. But I'm not responsible for his fall. I failed**, **because I didn't see the signs, and I was devastated after he had turned. Yes, I even brooded over my mistakes, but in the end, I realized it wasn't _me_ who made him turn**. **As a teacher you can't be perfect, but you can do your best to give your apprentice values he can rely on. When it comes to it, the pupil will decide his own fate. The Padawan in your vision, he was the one who turned, wasn't he? The one you fought on this weird volcanic planet in your last vision?"

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "Yes, he was, and it scares the Hell out of me that I was a failure as Master in these visions."

"You weren't. And you won't be; it was his decision after all. There are always numerous reasons why someone falls; and you loved him, I sensed that. The only thing you need to do is to search your own path, and this is something about you and your notions, not something about a virtual Padawan and the reasons for his imagined turn. I think the Force wants you to solve your inner conflict about this subject, and you know that the future is always in motion. There is no apprentice today and there was none in the past; it's merely one path the Force shows you."

Obi-Wan cringed at this. '_Oh Master, if only you knew how far from the truth that is.'_

Could Qui-Gon be right? Was this all about him, not about Anakin? Was he being sent back because of a lesson about himself?

Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan needed time to work through what he had said.

"It's late, Padawan, and we are due to leave early tomorrow. Do you think you are up to it? I mean, the visions in the caves of Ilum can be disturbing; if you need more time, I am sure the Council will provide it to us."

Obi-Wan shook his head in reassurance. "I'll be fine, Master."


	9. Chapter 8

****12/05/17 – edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the help ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Qui-Gon sat outsides the caves of Ilum, watching the entrance with concern, as it had been hours since Obi-Wan had left into the deepness of them to search his crystals and construct a new lightsaber.

Their journey had been undisturbed and quiet; Obi-Wan had piloted the ship and they had enjoyed being alone in a spacecraft, leaving the Temple behind. Qui-Gon had already noticed how his Padawan felt awkward in the Temple; sometimes, he even had the feeling that the place, which was considered to be Obi-Wan's home, was almost _unfamiliar_ to the young man. During the trip to Ilum, he had been much more light-hearted and had lost the expression of permanent sadness in his eyes a bit, due to their absence from the Temple, or due to their late-night debate, Qui-Gon wasn't able to determine, but most certainly both reasons played their role. He was happy about the progress in their relationship, even though it made him wistful that after their return, they would leave for their last mission together, because as a Knight the Council would assign Obi-Wan to mostly solo missions. He was well aware that he couldn't change the course of life and he had to let go of the bright young man one day. Nevertheless, he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Once more he looked to the caves, questioning himself how Obi-Wan would cope with this ordeal; finding the right crystals for a lightsaber could take days. Obviously he would have to prepare for a longer wait, so he settled down for a meditation. He felt the Force embracing him with its peace, but after a few moments he found himself in a vortex of emotions, coming from Obi-Wan.

"_I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." Once again he saw the older Master Obi-Wan, and the Padawan, now grown into a Knight. _

"_What situation?"_

"_The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." The discomfort was apparent in Obi-Wan's face._

"_They want me to spy on the Chancellor? But that's treason!" the young man replied with indignation in his voice._

"_We are at war, Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to reason._

"_Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while we were in session?"_

"_This assignment is not to be on record."_

"_The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan; he befriended me, he's watched over me ever since I arrived here."_

"_That is why you must help us! Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."_

"_The Senate demanded that he stay longer."_

"_Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin, something is out of place."_

_Qui-Gon held his breath, what the Master asked was against the Code; he couldn't believe the Council would go so far. _

_Evidently, the young Knight was seeing it too, because in this moment he exploded. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"_

_The Master looked down, and Qui-Gon could tell that he knew the other man was right. He felt regret radiating from Obi-Wan as he said, "The Council is asking you."_

_And then everything was in flames. This time Qui-Gon couldn't see the fight; he only saw the volcanic planet, which had been the setting of the vision he had seen before. And he sensed the deep pain and despair Obi-Wan projected into the Force._

Withdrawing from the painful vision, Qui-Gon came out of meditation, panting and sweating. This wasn't a normal vision; it was way too vivid. The feelings he had sensed in Obi-Wan weren't feelings of a Master who had merely lost his apprentice to the Dark Side; it was as if he had lost everything, as if the whole universe had been blown up. Qui-Gon tried to regain his inner center; if the vision were that disturbing for him, how would his young Padawan _cope_ with this?

_'Oh Obi-Wan, what the Sith is happening to you? Please, Force, help him to bear this!'_

* * *

After three days Qui-Gon could spot a figure coming out of the caves. Realizing Obi-Wan was too shaken to walk on his own, Qui-Gon rushed to his side, giving him his support, and brought him to their ship, where he shoved him directly onto a bunk. Carefully, he opened his Padawan's hands to remove the hilt of a new lightsaber, a great Master's lightsaber. Obi-Wan had gotten his reward, but Qui-Gon could tell that the whole search and construction had taken a great toll from the young man.

Urgently, Qui-Gon went into the cockpit to set their course on Coruscant, and started the ship.

After they had entered hyperspace, he returned to Obi-Wan's cabin, where the young man slowly came out of his semi-unconsciousness. He looked about with haunted eyes, and Qui-Gon felt the horror radiating from him, and in this moment he decided it was time. Obi-Wan needed to confide in somebody; he couldn't continue like this, and if he did, he would explode from bottled up emotions one day soon. He seated himself at his Padawan's side, gently placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"My Padawan, I know this was a great ordeal for you, but I think it's _crucial_ for me to know the truth now. I won't be able to do my duties as your Master any longer if you don't confide in me; you'll need to give me an explanation for these horrible visions, if I am to help you."

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply and Qui-Gon saw how he centered himself, then he sat up with strained effort. "I owe you that much, Master. Since apparently I'm not able to protect you from my memories. . . ."

Qui-Gon gave him an incredulous glance. "Memories? You think these visions are real? Obi-Wan, don't lose yourself in this!" he began to reprimand his Padawan for his lacking sense of reality.

"Master, I know it's unbelievable, but these visions are actually memories and I experienced all of them. I'm ready to prove it, please probe my mind." Obi-Wan said in a calm tone, gathering all of his strength to maintain his composure, but Qui-Gon saw the despair in those shimmering eyes.

In this instant, he sensed it to be the truth. Everything fell in place, the altered Force-signature, the Master skills, the vivid visions and the bond, which had been dormant over years. With awe, Qui-Gon reached out to touch Obi-Wan's cheek. "Oh my Obi-Wan, I sense the truth in your words. I don't need to prove it." He paused, searching for words. Obi-Wan had been sent back in time; even though he wasn't able to explain how this was possible, he felt the Force swirling around indicating this singularity as its will. Understanding dawned in the Master. "Force how can you cope with it? How could you bear to be a Padawan again after years of Mastery?" he uttered, then trailing off contemplating their situation.

Silence fell between the two of them; Qui-Gon could see a single tear running down Obi-Wan's cheek, and gently, he brushed it away with his hand. Taking his Padawan in a tender hug, he tried to soothe the despair coming from the young man in waves. "Sh, hush, Obi-Wan, everything will be alright. Oh my Padawan, I can't believe what you must have been through; we will find a solution for everything. I _won't_ let you go through this alone. I sense the will of the Force in this. We will find the reason, why you are here, I promise you!"

Soothingly, he caressed his Padawan's back, and Qui-Gon could feel the relief coming from Obi-Wan; a heavy burden was lifted, now that the truth was finally revealed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young man looked up, his blue-gray eyes shimmering with hidden fear. "Don't leave me this time, Master. I really need you to face this."

A deep lump formed in the Master's throat; they had been over this, hadn't they? It was true, he had been reluctant to take Obi-Wan as his Padawan, but during the years, the young man had become an essential part of his life; he even _feared_ the moment of Obi-Wan's knighting. How was it possible that there was this expression of confirmed betrayal in his Padawan's eyes?

_'Oh, Sith,' _Qui-Gon groaned inwardly. _'What if his Qui-Gon had left him in his former life?' _It could be an explanation for his Padawan's fear, but he wasn't ready to accept that he would have been able to let go of this bright young man. Almost hoping Obi-Wan was referring to his former Master's death, Qui-Gon tried to reassure him. "I won't, Padawan. I am here and I'm going to stay. We will go through this together, I swear to you!"

His vow seemed to satisfy Obi-Wan, and after remaining in his Master's embrace he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Qui-Gon, on contrary, sat the whole trip at his apprentice's side, musing over the consequences of what he had come to know.

* * *

After their return to the Temple, Qui-Gon had sent Obi-Wan to rest. The young man was completely exhausted; with a light Force suggestion, he had sent him into a deep sleep.

Before he was even able to make himself tea, his comlink beeped and he was summoned before the Council.

As he entered the Council chambers, he could tell immediately that the Masters had expected him to come with his Padawan. He bowed deeply, and settled himself deeply into the Living Force awaiting the upcoming debate.

Mace seemed to be in lead of the Council today, which wasn't the best of all scenarios in Qui-Gon's opinion. "Master Qui-Gon, we are surprised. Where is your Padawan?" Mace asked politely, but Qui-Gon had heard the stern tone in the Masters voice. Obviously Mace wasn't pleased with Qui-Gon playing Obi-Wan's protector.

"I'm sorry Masters, but he had been exhausted from his visions in the caves. I decided he needed rest before facing the Council." Seeing Mace preparing for an answer, he continued. "Don't assume anything, Master Windu; he had been deeply asleep before arriving here. He isn't to blame, it was my decision alone." Qui-Gon saw Master Yoda suppressing a smile at his words.

"Well, then report us about your mission, Qui-Gon," Mace demanded, with underlying annoyance in his voice.

"Obi-Wan has finished constructing his lightsaber after three days in the caves. From what I can tell he found brilliant crystals, and I was very proud of him. He has gone through a tough ordeal with all the grace demanded of a Jedi Knight; I can recommend him without limitations for his upcoming trials." Qui-Gon knew that the other Councilors had been reluctant to recommend Obi-Wan for his trials, but had given in because Master Yoda had insisted. They wouldn't interfere in the conversation if not needed, knowing well that they were dealing with an exceptional case.

"Did he tell you about his vision in the caves?" Mace asked.

"No, this wasn't necessary as he projected it quite clearly to me over our training-bond."

"And what did he see?"

Startled, Qui-Gon looked at his friend. It was highly irregular to ask about the kind of visions a Jedi experienced on Ilum. His own surprise was surpassed by that of the other Council-members. He inhaled deeply, and prepared himself for another argument with his old friend; he wasn't ready to allow this intrusion in his Palawan's privacy.

"I don't think this is an issue to be discussed here. He had a disturbing vision and we were able to work through it during our journey home. After all it has been a successful mission, which proved Obi-Wan's readiness." He tried to show an innocent expression and could feel most of the Councilors nodding in acceptance.

The moment Mace wanted to insist, Master Yoda interrupted him. "Very good news this is. Know we did, that young Kenobi would be up to the task. Speak to you in private I want. Come to me after this session."

With that, Qui-Gon was dismissed, not without receiving a furious glance from his friend Mace.

* * *

Qui-Gon left the Council chambers and went directly to Master Yoda's quarters; he knew that the old Master had noticed his confusion about what Obi-Wan had revealed to him during the trip.

After a ten-minute wait, the diminutive Master appeared and invited him in. They settled with the obligatory tea and Yoda opened the conversation. "Reveal, he did, something to you?"

Qui Gon nodded. "Yes, he did. But Master Yoda how is this possible? I've never heard about the Force sending somebody back into his former life."

"Hmm, in seven hundred years, never occurred, has something like this to me before. But we don't know all the ways of the Force. Sensed I have, the honesty in him." The Master replied, shaking his head thoughtfully.

"I sensed it too. And everything fell into place, his unbelievable skills, his altered Force-signature, the vivid visions. I had a feeling they were memories and not merely visions before he told me."

"Not revealed his memories to me, young Kenobi has; he decided it would be too dangerous. But hide his deep pain, he could not. Disturbing these memories are?" Yoda asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Master; not only what they show, but also the feelings he projects along with them. He had an apprentice who turned, but it doesn't explain his deep despair. And regarding his inability to adjust himself to life in the Temple, I fear he has endured something we can't imagine. Sometimes, I have the feeling he hadn't been in the Temple for a long time. He has this look of awe when he meets his friends, as if _they _had returned from another world not him."

While trying to explain to Master Yoda, what he had observed, one piece after another fell in place for Qui-Gon. With a horrified look he said, "For him they actually _had_. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier? He projects feelings of loss. He has lost everything in his former life. He was alone, there was no Temple anymore!" Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Qui-Gon muttered, "Oh no, how could I have missed that, he thinks it's his fault. His apprentice. . . Master Yoda, we need to help him!" He looked up, seeking the elder Master's advice.

"Help him you will. After he's been knighted, stay with you he shall, as long as he needs you; his anchor you are. Ready for the task are you?"

Qui-Gon gave Master Yoda a solemn nod. "Yes Master. I promise you not to fail him."

With an approving nod the diminutive Master signaled his satisfaction. "Now, go back to your Padawan. Prepare yourselves for the mission briefing tomorrow. Confide in Master Windu I will; he will never let go of the subject otherwise. Explain to him I will, what we know."

Qui-Gon knew that Master Yoda was right; Mace wouldn't give up. He was grateful that it wasn't him who had to explain the real matter behind all of this to the Korun-Master.

He set his mug of tea back on the table and stood up to leave. "Thank you, Master. Hopefully, my old friend will be able to see why Obi-Wan isn't able to share all of his secrets with us; I know him well. He isn't going to accept lightly that things have to remain hidden."

Both shared an indulgent smile thinking about their friend, who had a hard time in letting go of his control over what happened inside the Temple.


	10. Chapter 9

12/05/17–edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the constant support!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mace Windu was more furious than a Jedi should be; this whole affair with Padawan Kenobi had gone out of control, and his friend, Qui-Gon, seemed to please himself immensely in the role of the young man's protector. However, what disturbed him most was Master Yoda's behavior. There had always been the unwritten rule that Mace was the one in charge of anything that was going on within the Temple, while Master Yoda concentrated on the Will of the Force; this division of responsibilities had worked quite well, and the diminutive Master had always respected his ability to interact with the Masters, Knights and Padawans. In the meantime, he himself would never doubt the elder Master's authority in questions concerning the greater picture of the Force. Sometimes, Master Yoda had interfered in internal affairs, but never without an explanation. He knew that his thoughts were unbecoming of a Jedi Master, but he felt excluded from vital events. _Something_ was going on here, which he wasn't able to grasp.

With annoyance he remembered his conversation with Master Yoda about the blood sample Tahl had given him. Instead of explaining what could be the reason for the results, the Master had shaken his head thoughtfully and muttered something about a good decision to keep them a secret.

It was obvious that Obi-Wan's visions had a meaning and normally, he should investigate the change in the young man, but the venerable Master prevented him from doing so.

_'He knows what is happening here, but he keeps me guessing!' _he thought, not able to fight his offended feelings.

"Even a Councilor has to learn patience, my friend!" a voice spoke out of nowhere behind him.

Startled, Mace turned around to be faced with the subject of his musings; he hadn't felt the Master approaching.

Shaking his head, Master Yoda hopped onto the bench in the room of Thousand Fountains, where Mace had gone after the Council-session.

"Talk we must," Yoda stated firmly.

Mace nodded; in his opinion it was time, but after being reprimanded for his lack of patience he didn't respond, waiting for the Master to continue.

"Disturbed you are about Padawan Kenobi. Completely normal this is. But understand you must, that the Force has its own ways. Sent back he is."

Mace looked questioningly at the Master. Sent back? He wasn't able to grasp the meaning of it. "Sent back from where? I'm sorry I don't understand. . . ."

"The problem this is. Not something to understand but to feel it is. This Obi-Wan Kenobi isn't the same we know. A great Jedi Master he is. He came back from a terrible future. Meditate I did, but no answer, why he is here the Force has provided. We can only accept, what is happening."

Mace couldn't believe what he was hearing; it felt insane to even pursue a concept like that. Reaching out in the Force, he tried to get the idea, and surprisingly, the Force seemed to verify what Master Yoda said.

With wide eyes he looked to the Master. "You mean he knows what will happen in the future? His visions are actually memories?"

Silently, the diminutive Master nodded.

"Did. . . ." Mace trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "Did he share them with you, Master?" he asked, almost feeling intimidated by the notion.

"A sophisticated Master he is. He knows what harm could be done in revealing too much of his knowledge. Accepted I have, that he won't share anything with us for now."

Mace gave him a nod of assent. Slowly the sheer magnitude of Master Yoda's revelation began to sink in; Obi-Wan Kenobi, his friend's young Padawan, had suddenly become a central figure within the Order. Thinking about Qui-Gon, he inhaled sharply. "Qui-Gon knows," he stated. "This explains his protectiveness."

Once more, Yoda affirmed his assumption with a nod. "Need him, Obi-Wan does," he added.

A pensive expression on his face, Mace closed his eyes. "I can feel it; somehow their destinies are connected," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was able to sense the solid link between Qui-Gon and his Padawan in the Force.

"One of his anchors Qui-Gon is, but there are more. I can feel your important role in Obi-Wan's life. Crucial it is, that you approach him. A refuge he will need, a place, where he is able to let go of his guard."

Mace reached deeply into the Force, trying to determine the connections surrounding young Kenobi, and with surprise he discovered his own link to the young man, as well as the ties to Master Yoda and another unfamiliar presence in the Force. The Master was right; Qui-Gon played a profound role, but it would diminish in the future, and somehow all their fates seemed entwined, and Obi-Wan formed the center of this wide network.

"I see it," he said, awe evident in his voice. Then after contemplating what he had come to know he stated with a firm voice, "I see my responsibility in this. I'm going to speak with young Kenobi immediately. I have to set things right between us. Never in my life I would have thought that this could be possible. And you're right, he'll be crucial for the Jedi Order; he needs allies."

"Secret it must be, know this you do," Yoda declared and Mace knew that the conversation was finished with this statement. Deep in thoughts, he glanced to the leaving Master.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Master Yoda," he said, evoking a smile the Master's face.

"Know I do, that never you would have let go of the subject. Time it was," he replied with a wink.

* * *

Qui-Gon had returned to their quarters after his conversation with Master Yoda, finding his Padawan preparing dinner.

'_Seems as if there are advantages in having a Padawan who has matured before his time,' _he thought to himself. He had noticed that compared with his old Padawan, this new Obi-Wan enjoyed being in the kitchen.

"Master!" Obi-Wan greeted him with a broad smile. "You are lucky, I'm almost finished here."

Qui-Gon was filled with joy as he saw the genuine smile; it was obvious that a great burden had been lifted from the young man, after he finally had confided in him.

"I'm really impressed by your skills in the kitchen, my Padawan," he said, with affection in his voice. "Seems as if I need to get to know you anew; I've never thought you would enjoy cooking one day."

His Padawan laughed at the statement. "I needed to improve my abilities in this field significantly after. . . ." His laugh froze and Qui-Gon could notice a deep swallow, before Obi-Wan continued with a much more serious voice. ". . .after I've become a Knight."

Qui-Gon asked himself, how the phrase would have ended, if Obi-Wan hadn't noticed his lapse, but decided to brush it aside; he knew well enough that it would be impossible for his Padawan to evade his question properly.

"Well, I'm going to set table!" he said trying to reinstall the light mood between them.

While eating their meal, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan about the Council-session and his private meeting with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan nodded his affirmation after his Master had informed him of Yoda's intention to confide in Mace.

"I'm relieved about that, Master. I understand well how he must feel. He is such a dutiful and devoted Councilor; it must kill him not to know what's going on with me."

Qui-Gon noticed the sadness in Obi-Wan's eyes, and wondered which tale was hiding behind that look. Regarding the warmth in his Padawan's voice while speaking of the Korun-Master, it was obvious that they had become friends in his former reality.

"Speaking of the devil. . ." he said, sensing his friend's presence arriving, and smiled. "I think Master Yoda has taken action immediately."

He opened the door with a wave of his hand, and Mace entered. In the same instant Obi-Wan moved up, bowing towards the Master.

"Hello Qui, Padawan Kenobi," Mace greeted them. "Master Yoda has told me about your secret. . . It's an unlikely event. . . Well, anyway, I wanted to reassure you of my support." He sat down at the table, indicating towards Obi-Wan to do the same.

Qui-Gon had to smile at the unsusual insecurity that the situation evoked in his friend. Looking up, he saw his Padawan sighing in relief, and once more the impact of the events on Obi-Wan was clearly recognizable for him; he had to hide his personality constantly, and it was obvious that he appreciated the moments when he could simply be his own self.

"Master Windu, I have to apologize; I slipped in a companionable behavior the last time we met in the training-room. You need to know, you were a very close friend to me in my former life, and I assure you, it won't happen again." Obi-Wan started the conversation.

Mace gave him an understanding smile. "I feel honored by your apology, but in this case it is _me_ who has to express his regrets; you must excuse my distrust. I am in charge of the Temple, and I have to gauge the situation through all its possible aspects. A Padawan with such exceptional skills. . . Honestly, there are not many Masters who would be able to surpass you in shielding and fighting."

"I understand that quite well, Master Windu. I don't blame you for being cautious; a situation like this isn't easy to accept." Obi-Wan's gaze dropped to the table, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him again.

Qui-Gon gave an amused snort at the conversation taking place before his eyes. "Huh, you two are talking as if you were in the Council-chamber not in our kitchen. Enough of the courtesies; you gave us a hard time with your constant suspicion, my friend, I won't deny that. But regarding your role within the order it's understandable, so let's drop the apologies and discuss how to proceed."

Obi-Wan and Mace had to laugh at this statement, their relief obvious, and Qui-Gon was pleased that the mood seemed to be less solemn than a minute before.

"I know that you're not fond of the pleasantries, exchanged in the Council-sessions, my friend, but you could at least attempt to respect them." Mace replied with a wink. Then he became serious, his gaze drifting toward Obi-Wan.

"We decided that all of this has to remain a secret. I'm sorry, Padawan Kenobi, you will be compelled to hide your real presence in the Force in front of your fellow Jedi and part of the Council. Until we are able to determine your purpose, it's important to leave this subject confidential. Do you think you'll be able to accomplish that?"

The young man nodded his affirmation. "Honestly, I'm accustomed to clouding my signature; it even comes to me naturally. So this won't be a problem. I'm aware of my unusual role and I assure you, I'll deal with it responsibly, however, this includes the fact that I won't be able to share all of my knowledge with you."

"I figured that," Mace responded. "I will be honest with you. This is difficult, especially for me, but we all sense the importance of your presence here, and I won't interfer with the will of the Force in this."

Qui-Gon couldn't fight a smile. "Oh Mace, difficult isn't the precise word for the ordeal, you will have to go through. I really appreciate your acceptance. You know, you are not alone; I suffer the same fate and it is hard to bear." He rolled his eyes to emphasize his statement.

"I'm well aware of that, Qui," Mace replied, a slight smile tucking at his lips. "But back to the point. Tomorrow, the Council will assign you for your trial mission, Padawan Kenobi, and I know that you'll be more than up to the task, but for appearance's sake you'll have to go through the regular ritual."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, showing acceptance. "I welcome this decision, Master Windu, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you have chosen for me."

After the serious conversation they moved to the living-room, enjoying a pleasant evening together and chatting light-heartedly about the time when Qui-Gon and Mace had been fellow Padawans. Obi-Wan had to laugh at the pranks both of them had played in their youth, and Qui-Gon was happy to hear the sound of it. It wasn't surprising at all for him, that his Padawan had shared a deep friendship with Mace in his former life. These two Jedi had so many similarities: their devotion to the Code, an absolute commitment to the Force and after all the dry sense of humor.

He felt that with confiding in Mace, Obi-Wan was ready to move on, and he was looking forward to seeing his new Padawan in the field.

* * *

"Recommended Padawan Kenobi for his trials Qui-Gon has. Preparations finished you have, Master Qui-Gon?" Master Yoda declared solemnly.

Qui-Gon bowed towards the Council members and responded using the ritual words. "I come before you and present my Padawan ready for knighthood. I request to give him a mission to prove his maturity and readiness."

The Council-Masters accepted his plea silently.

"Chosen a mission, we have for you both. Knowing the rules do you, young Kenobi?" Master Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully. "I need to lead the mission, and Master Qui-Gon will accompany me. He won't interfere unless I fail."

Then Mace began to explain the mission. "You will go to Naboo. There you have to supervise the elections for the Galactic Senator. The task should be easy. There is an established candidate, who currently is the Governor of Naboo. Queen Arandiala has ordered Jedi surveillance despite the peaceful elections because there are hints that bounty hunters gathered themselves on the planet. We don't know the reason, but I'm sure you will be capable of finding a clue, Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon turned around and saw the color drain from his apprentice's face. What was wrong with him? They had expected a much more difficult mission.

"Ye. . . yes Master Windu, I uh. . .understand," Obi-Wan stuttered.

Mace looked surprised at the young man, who had been radiating with self-confidence the evening before and now seemed to break down with insecurity.

"Is everything all right, Padawan?" he asked.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, who seemed to strain for a measure of calm. "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, standing in the middle of the Council-chamber like an infant during his first session.

_'Padawan, speak, please!' _The Master sent over the bond.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, then looked at Master Windu and said with a firm voice, "I'm sorry Master Windu. May I ask who the established candidate is?"

Mace gave him an approving nod. "Certainly, his name is Palpatine and you will find all the information on the data pad for this mission. Your mission is to ensure a peaceful election and if possible find a clue as to why the bounty hunters are on Naboo. Your diplomatic transport will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan contemplate this information; then the young man spoke up. "Excuse me, Master Windu, I feel we have to investigate the case before meeting with the officials. Would you accept us leaving today on a Jedi transport without the knowledge of the Naboo government?"

Mace looked around, seeking the assent of his fellow Councilors, then he nodded. "You are responsible for this mission, Padawan. If you feel the necessity to investigate, you'll get a Jedi transport this afternoon."

Obi-Wan inclined his head towards the Council. "Thank you, Masters."

"May the Force be with you, young Kenobi," Mace dismissed them.

"And with you Masters." With these words Obi-Wan practically fled the council chamber, followed by an astonished Qui-Gon.

* * *

"Obi-Wan do you want to speak about it?" Qui-Gon asked, after they had returned to their quarters.

Obi-Wan looked up; apparently he had regained his composure, and his face took on the trained blank Jedi mask. "I'm sorry, Master, I wasn't supposed to let my feelings overwhelm me like that."

Qui-Gon felt his rising anger; he had sensed the young man's confusion in the Council-chamber. There was no need to deny that. "Sith, Obi-Wan, don't hide your feelings, you are not a droid. Speak to me like a human!" He almost yelled at him, his eyes blazing with fury. He wasn't prepared for the reaction of his normally balanced Padawan.

Obi-Wan jerked upright and exclaimed without restraint, "You want me to speak like a human? I don't have to hide my feelings? How do you think, I would be able to do my duty, if I did that? You. . . you can't even imagine my feelings, you have no clue what I experienced. You speak of them as if I were simply disturbed by them. You can believe me, _Master_ Qui-Gon, if I let my feelings take over control, we would lose more than you can even imagine. And you can be sure that I know quite well when I need to find my calmness again. There are feelings too strong to be dealt with! So don't lecture me about what I am to do with them. You taught me to concentrate on the task at hand, _Master_ Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon cringed at the reaction, never before had he seen Obi-Wan losing control like that. This wasn't a calm and sophisticated Jedi Master, this was a human, who had experienced things, he couldn't imagine, and as he reached over the bond he saw a glimpse of what that could be.

_Again the two men fighting a fierce battle on the volcanic planet. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" _

_"In my point of view the Jedi are evil!" _

_"Well, then you are lost!" Pain, sadness and regret radiated from the older Obi-Wan. _

_The younger one prepared himself for a strike saying, "This is the end for you my Master!"_

The next instant Obi-Wan closed the bond. "I'm sorry, I have to shield my memories better, Master, I don't want you to see that."

He fell down on the couch, exhausted by his emotional outburst.

Qui-Gon approached him, shaken by the images he had seen. "Obi-Wan, you are right, I can't even imagine what you must have been through," he said, his voice full of regret. A deep sigh escaped his lips. "It's just that. . . I feel helpless because I don't know how to support you. Please, you _need_ to tell me, what you need!"

The pain in the young man eyes gave him a sting.

"Just. . . Be by my side, Qui-Gon, and please try to trust me," the young man replied, his despair evident in his voice.

Qui-Gon hugged him, trying to soothe him. "I trust you, my Padawan. I trust you with my life, never doubt that."

After Obi-Wan had calmed down, the Master decided to ask the question which the younger man's memories had evoked in him. "Is the candidate Palpatine the same Palpatine?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I am sure about that. However, we can't assume that he is the same as he was in my former life. Anyway, I have to shield myself quite strongly, because it would be dangerous for me if he felt who I am. But I can't tell you more, Master, I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon accepted this explanation. "Since you'll lead the mission, please explain the details to me."


	11. Chapter 10

****12/05/18–edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for keeping up with me and my awful punctuation :D

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Governor Palpatine paced back and forth, looking fiercely to the blue shimmering form of a hologram in his rooms within the palace of Naboo.

"The Jedi will arrive with a Jedi transport, my Lord," His apprentice informed him with concern in his voice.

The Dark Lord scowled at the undertone; his pupil always tended to be feeble. However, in this case he had to admit that he had underestimated the Jedi Council; there were already far too many changes in his plan for his liking. First, the Queen had come up with her request to call the Jedi for help by observing the elections. He surely had tried to talk her out of this idea, but after realizing there was no point in arguing with her, he had given in. As he wasn't ready to lose control over the occurrences, he had organized the diplomatic transport for the Jedi team, which was the normal procedure for a mission like that. He hadn't thought that the Council would be suspicious, but apparently he had erred in this.

"Why is that, my apprentice?" he asked, carefully hiding his anger.

"The Padawan who was chosen to lead the mission refused the diplomatic transport. He said he wanted to _investigate_ before meeting with the officials," the man on Coruscant replied.

Palpatine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A Padawan?" he asked.

"Padawan Kenobi is recommended for knighthood; the Council chose this mission for his trials. As he is in charge of the whole operation, the Council granted him permission to leave on a Jedi transport to investigate."

With anger, the Sith Lord pounded his fist on the table. "And you weren't able to prevent that? He is a simple _Padawan!_ This should be nothing for you! What the stang have I taught you!"

The hologram cringed at that. "Please forgive me, My Lord, but there is something out of place about this Obi-Wan Kenobi; for the very reason, that he has been recommended for knighthood at this early stage of his apprenticeship. Master Yoda seems to hold him in high esteem, and the whole Council had to follow his wish in this."

"I don't need a Jedi team lurking around on Naboo and investigating," Palpatine hissed. "But if it can't be prevented, I'm going to see to it that there will be a welcome team."

He contemplated his new plan, before looking up again. "You will find me any available information on this Padawan and his Master; I want to know the tiniest little bit. _Don't_ leave _anything_ out," he ordered.

The hologram bowed compliantly. "It will be done, my Lord."

* * *

"You won't tell me why you've almost missed the transport before, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, carefully scrutinizing Obi-Wan, who piloted the ship with concentration; they had nearly finished the journey to Naboo and were about to leave hyperspace.

After they had scheduled their departure from Coruscant, Obi-Wan had left their quarters, promising to meet his Master in the hangar, but then he had almost been late, which was uncharacteristic for him. Obi-Wan tended to be _punctual_ to the minute.

The Master had been waiting during the whole trip for an explanation. However, until now, the Padawan hadn't even mentioned the subject.

Obi-Wan gave him a _puzzled_ glance. "I wasn't late, Master," he said firmly.

"No you weren't, but it isn't like you to arrive last minute," Qui-Gon replied.

"I had to take care of an important matter, Master."

The response wasn't what the Master had expected. "More important than your Trials, Obi-Wan?" he asked, trying to hide his bewilderment.

"As important as my Trials, but I can't tell you about it." The young man's face took on a closed expression.

Qui-Gon gave him a resigned nod; once more he had to accept that there was another mystery, but he had to get used to it.

Before he was able to proceed with their conversation, they left hyperspace, and at the same moment, a couple of star-fighters appeared before them. Qui-Gon wasn't surprised about being greeted on Naboo, but surely he hadn't expected fighters in attack position.

Startled, Qui-Gon glanced at the threat before them. "Isn't Naboo supposed to be a peaceful planet?" he asked.

Obi-Wan reduced the speed, his eyes narrowing. "It is, Master. These are bounty hunters."

"How would they know of us?" Qui-Gon questioned with disbelief in his voice.

Without another warning laser bolts burst out.

Obi-Wan reacted in an unblievable speed; his connection to the Force was palpable, and Qui-Gon felt that he was beginning to steer the ship with it. This surely wasn't the first time that he had to defy a surprse attack. He dodged the first bunch of shots with a snap roll. "It seems as our arrival has been previously announced, Master. Would you please take over shooting?"

After recovering from his initial shock, Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's order. His Padawan jerked the fighter to the right, bringing one of their opponents directly into the path of their cannon fire; they were able to hit the shields, so that it retreated immediately, but that still left another three of them.

In an unbelievable, almost suicidal maneuver, his Padawan flew directly into their fire, trying to evade their shots with rolls and dives, while Qui-Gon tried his best to hit the fighters.

"What are you doing, Obi-Wan?" He yelled. "You. . ."

But, before he was able to finish his sentence, Obi-Wan flipped the ship in a half-roll onto its side, clearing the narrow gap between two of their adversaries with bare centimeters to spare.

As by a miracle, they dived through the laser bolts, not without losing their shields. But unlike Obi-Wan, their attackers weren't able to maneuver their ships fast enough to bring the Jedi into their cannon fire.

"We're hit, Master. Prepare yourself for a rocky landing," Obi-Wan shouted, trying to keep control of the ship while they came down.

With astonishing skill the Padawan piloted the ship with the help of the Force. But even with his abilities he wasn't able to prevent their crash; they dashed against the ground and Qui-Gon hissed in pain as he was hit by the front of the ship, which jammed them into their seats.

Slowly, the Master came out of his shock, recognizing the hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. His Padawan sliced through the durasteel and freed them efficiently, and then he sat back into his seat sighing. "That's why I _hate_ flying."

Incredulously, Qui-Gon looked at him. He gave the young man a snort. "Well, it certainly didn't show. . . Since when do you tend to such risky manoeuvres anyway?"

Obi-Wan had to smile briefly, but in the blink of an eye, his eypression became wistful. "Oh, I think I've learned a few things during the last years," he replied, trying to fight the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, you have. But I'm sure you haven't learned this suicidal maneuvers from _me_," the Master shook his head, knowing well enough that his Padawan wouldn't share how he had become such an exceptional pilot.

He then took in their surroundings; they had crashed into a tree, which was part of a deep forest, and in far distance he could detect a lake.

"So, shall we begin to investigate then?" Obi-Wan said, apparently not in need of any orientation.

"You lead the mission, Padawan," Qui-Gon reminded him. "But I'd like to add that this could very well be a trap."

Now, the young man _grinned_ broadly. "I figured that, but you know we. . . uhm, _I_ have a policy on dealing with traps."

Questioningly, Qui-Gon glanced at him. "And that would be?"

"Spring the trap, Master. Perhaps it will give us a clue about who has set it for us." With this he climbed out of the ship, followed by a stunned Jedi Master.

* * *

Obi-Wan spotted the landing place of their opponents first; the ships sat in a small depression, where the trees had been cleared away. Slowly they approached it, hiding themselves behind a rock.

Down there were the four star fighters, which had attacked them before, and four bounty hunter, and one of them seemed to be in lead, and Obi-Wan held his breath as he recognized the man in his armor.

"Jango Fett," he whispered.

"You know him?" Qui-Gon asked with a low voice.

Obi-Wan simply nodded, and turned around. Both of them leaned against the rock.

"So, what is the plan, Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Obi-Wan contemplated their options; he wanted to know _who_ had hired these bounty hunters, but to accomplish that, they had to get down there. Remembering the fighting skills of Jango Fett, he knew there wouldn't be a way to overwhelm all of them, and even if they succeeded, they wouldn't be able to find out who was behind this plot.

"One of us has to be the bait," He stated, knowing well that Qui-Gon wouldn't like his plan at all.

As expected, his Master shook his head. "No, you can't possibly think about letting them capture one of us."

"Not one of us, but me," Obi-Wan insisted. "Think about it, Master, if we want to investigate the reason for their presence, one of us will have to get near. One has to eavesdrop when they make a report to whoever has hired them; they seem to have the order to either kill or capture us. If I get down and play the Padawan, whose skills aren't sufficient to fight them, they will take me and ask for further orders. And I'll be able to find a clue."

"And how will you be able to escape after that? They will have means to secure a Jedi; they are prepared for that. If they use Force inhibitors, how will you get away?" Qui-Gon asked, bewildered by the boldness his Padawan suddenly showed.

"I know how to deal with that, Master. And after all, you will be out here to support my escape. I'm going to get in and after having the needed information, I'm going to escape. That's it." Obi-Wan replied with a steady voice. "You simply have to wait here, and help me to fight my way out. I will send you a message over the bond, when the time is right."

Without awaiting Qui-Gon's response, he prepared himself to jump down the slope. He reached out in the Force, feeling the tension coming from the older man. In his jump, he tried to reassure him one last time.

_"I know what I'm doing, Master. Be patient: I'll contact you as soon as possible."_

_"And how will you do that without access to the Force, Padawan?" _Qui Gon asked, knowing well that he wouldn't get an answer anymore.

He observed as the young man landed down behind the four men, who immediately turned around and reached for their weapons.

"There you are, Jedi!" Jango shouted. "Always too arrogant, these Jedi Knights. You will regret this!"

Without a moment of hesitation, he opened fire.

They engaged in an epic fight, the four bounty hunters firing from all sides with their blasters while Obi-Wan deflected the shots with grace. Qui-Gon held his breath at seeing the fierceness of this battle, and how his apprentice was able to put up resistance; with the blasters alone there wouldn't be a chance to defeat him, but this Jango Fett seemed to realize that, too. Shouting a few orders in direction of his three companions, he retreated into the near cave, where they had obviously taken shelter.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan making jumps and rolls, diving under the shots and trying to deflect them to at least injure his adversaries, but they were fast and had armor to protect them. He held his breath as Obi-Wan jumped over one of the fighters, trying to use it as cover, and the Master had to fight the urge to go down and help him. He knew that he had to accept Obi-Wan's plan; after all it was his trial mission and he was in charge.

The bounty hunters surrounded the fighter from both sides, bringing Obi-Wan back in the path of their blasters again, and the fight moved on.

Then Qui-Gon spotted the leader at the cave entrance, carrying something in his hand. Using the rockets attached to his armor, he launched himself up to the top of the fighter. Obi-Wan had to feel the threat, Qui-Gon was sure about that, however, he seemed to ignore Jango Fett deliberately, concentrating on the other three, finally able to injure one of them. The man fell down, but the other two seemed to enhance their attacks after that.

The next moment Jango jumped down on Obi-Wan's back; in a split second Qui-Gon realized, that he had a syringe in his hand, and whatever it was in it, he directly injected it into Obi-Wan's neck. In the same moment, his apprentice crumbled to the floor, giving up his resistance.

Reaching over the bond, Qui-Gon felt that it had to be a sedative; he could barely sense Obi-Wan's presence anymore. The four men looked down at the young man, making sure he was knocked out. Then two of them carried him into the cave followed by Jango, who helped the injured one to move.

_'So the first part of Obi-Wan's plan has worked,'_ Qui-Gon thought, but now the more difficult part was to come. After a few minutes he felt Obi-Wan's presence cut off from the Force due to a Force inhibitor; any attempt of escape wouldn't be easy for the Padawan.


	12. Chapter 11

12/05/22–edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the help ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Slowly Obi-Wan woke up, carefully trying to take in his surroundings. He sensed the remains of the sedative which he had already metabolized. His plan has worked well enough; he actually had felt Jango from behind but had ignored him in order to get captured, and while his captors had presumed him unconscious, he had fought the drug in his blood stream. Carefully, he tried to access the Force and, despite the Force inhibitor around his neck, he felt it faintly. He examined the collar and sighed with relief; this was one of the older models, not comparable with the ones used during the Clone Wars, so it shouldn't be too difficult to open its lock when the time was right.

He found himself in a cave, secured with his wrists behind his back which gave him a sufficient angle to move.; they had apparently underestimated his capabilities. Behind his back, he heard someone pacing back and forth, and feigning a state of delirium, he slowly turned around with his eyes closed and moaned as if in pain. The figure moved beside him, touching his forehead to check on him, and then another one entered.

"He will be out for at least two more hours," he heard the latter say, and recognized Jango Fett's voice. "I have to contact our client to ask him what we're supposed to do with him."

Obi-Wan heard the comm-unit beeping and establishing a connection. It seemed as if this plan was working brilliantly; he was convinced to hear Palaptine's voice now. Although he had reminded Qui-Gon not to assume anything, he was sure that the Dark Lord had to be behind this plot, yet he was all the more astonished at hearing an unknown voice answering the call.

"What is it, Jango?"

"We've been able to capture one of the Jedi, My Lord," Jango replied. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Is it the Master or the apprentice?" the voice asked.

"He has this laughable braid tangling around his ear, so I assume he is the apprentice," Jango answered.

The voice laughed maliciously. "Yes, he is; I'd say you wouldn't have been able to capture a fully trained Jedi Master anyway. So secure this one; we'll need him later, and find his Master."

"And what shall we do with the other one after we have found him?"

"Kill him; we don't need Qui-Gon Jinn, so find a solution to wipe him out. But be cautious, it won't be as easy as capturing the apprentice was. And don't let Padawan Kenobi escape; we want to interrogate him later. Perhaps he has vital information, and. . ." Obi-wan almost saw the smug face of the client. "It should be fun to break him, or even _turn_ him."

"And what about our other orders concerning the elections?"

"After you've killed the Master, you shall proceed with the original plan. But don't forget, you have to wait until the elections are finished, and don't do anything which could lead to Governor Palpatine's entourage."

Obi-Wan frowned; _who_ was this man? He had to be a Sith, because even through the transmission, Obi-Wan was able to sense the darkness. He was sure that Governor Palpatine was behind this plot, but the information wasn't enough to prove it, and why should Jango wait until after the elections to take action? What was the Dark Lord planning to do?

Another thought came into Obi-Wan's mind; what if in this reality the Master wasn't Palpatine but someone in his entourage, as there was no proof that the Governor himself was involved?

But the information had to be sufficient; he couldn't risk meeting the Sith Lord himself, because in an interrogation, it would be almost _impossible_ to maintain his Padawan facade. Even if the Sith Lord wouldn't arrive soon, he needed to warn Qui-Gon. He knew Jango's astonishing abilities all too well, and he wouldn't let Qui-Gon get killed even sooner than the last time.

Jango had finished the transmission, and turned towards the other bounty hunter.

"You heard what he said; you will keep an eye on this apprentice here, and we will look after the Master. You shouldn't have a problem with this task, as he will sleep at least two more hours. But keep your attention; he is a Jedi and they're unpredictable."

Then Obi-Wan heard him leaving the cave, signalling that he hadn't much time. Once more moaning, he shoved himself around, facing the wall and opened his eyes.

With an immense amount of effort, he reached into the Force, accessing it albeit the collar, and almost immediately the lock sprang open. Silently panting, he let the Force flow through him; he sensed the bounty hunter standing at the entrance with his back to him. Good, everything is going according to plan; they hadn't imagined meeting a Jedi who was experienced in freeing himself out of desperate situations. Once more, he turned around with his eyes closed, and the binders around his wrists snapped open.

Then he carefully took in his surroundings with the help of the Force, and he felt his lightsaber lying on a table near the entrance.

_'One more mistake, never leave a Jedi's lightsaber in his reach,' _he thought.

_"Master it's time, I'll come out, now!"_ He nearly shouted over the bond, and in the same moment he stood in front of his guard calling his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it. The bounty hunter couldn't get fast enough over his initial shock to react, and when he fired the first shot out of his blaster, Obi-Wan deflected it directly into his right arm, incapacitating him.

Jango Fett had heard the blaster and raced back into the cave.

"How?" He asked stunned.

Obi-Wan moved with Force-enhanced speed to him, and held his lightsaber at the bounty hunter's throat.

"Tell me who hired you Jango!" He said with a strained voice, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Jango swallowed deeply; he hadn't expected a situation like this. "I don't know his name. He gave us the orders, but he hasn't revealed his identity. It's not uncommon in our business, you know. . . ." his voice trailed off, and Obi-Wan felt his fear.

"What orders? What are you to do after the elections, Jango?" the Jedi asked with an icy tone.

But before Jango was able to answer, Obi-Wan felt his Master's distress; he needed his help. The moment of distraction was enough for the experienced bounty hunter to ignite the rockets attached to his suite, and flee toward his ship.

Obi-Wan followed outside and saw Qui-Gon struggle against the remaining two men; one of them had hit him in his arm, so he had problems to fighting them with his saber.

The moment they saw Obi-Wan approaching, they opened their fire, which the Jedi deflected easily and incapacitated both of them in between minutes.

But it was too late to reach Jango, who already had started his fighter.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked up into the sky, where the ship with Jango Fett had disappeared.

"That was close, Padawan," Qui-Gon stated, "I don't think, that I'm fond of your new style."

Obi-Wan smiled. "However, we've been successful, don't you agree? Three of the bounty hunters are incapacitated, only one escaped, so our task is almost complete."

"Assuming these are the only bounty hunters on this planet, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon dampened his enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I gathered interesting information; their presence is connected to Governor Palpatine's candidature. But I wasn't able to find out if they were hired by him or someone in his entourage, so I suggest we take one of these fighters. I'm sure we'll find some bacta for your arm there. Then we need to deliver our prisoners to Theed, and perhaps one of them is ready to share some information with us, and it's also time to investigate in the Palace."

"And how do you think you will be able to get any information in the Palace? Do I need to prepare myself for another stunt like this?" Qui-Gon replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Obi-Wan's face took on a grin. "No, I think we have to rely on _diplomacy_ there, Master."

Qui-Gon had to shake his head; diplomacy? He couldn't imagine this bold Jedi before him being able to exchange courtesies with the officials.

Obi-Wan felt his doubt and the humor of the situation almost made him laugh. "Don't panic, Master. I was called the Negotiator in my former life and I can assure you, negotiating conflicts is much more my style than what you've seen before."

Qui-Gon heaved a deep sigh of relief. "So, I can at least claim to have a part in that, because the last few hours I haven't found anything of what you've learned from me."

They mounted into the ship, taking the three injured and unconscious bounty hunters with them, and Obi-Wan set course to the capital of Naboo.

* * *

As they arrived in Theed, a delegation of officials awaited them on the landing platform, accompanied by the security of Naboo, who immediately took care of the three prisoners.

"Greetings Master Jedi," one of the group said towards Qui-Gon.

Politely the Master bowed to him, in the same time pointing to Obi-Wan. "Sir, we are honored to obey the Queen's wish to have Jedi survey during your important election. May I introduce you to Jedi Kenobi; he will be the Jedi in command during our mission here."

The middle-aged man took Obi-Wan's hand and shook it. "I'm pleased to meet you Jedi Kenobi, my name is Ruwee Naberrie. I'm the supervisor for the elections. May I introduce you to Governor Palpatine, who is our most hopeful candidate?"

Obi-Wan bowed towards the Governor, who stood behind Supervisor Naberrie. Qui-Gon could sense the suppressed feelings coming over their bond, but Obi-Wan hid them perfectly, showing his calm and serene Jedi facade.

Ruwee Naberrie inclined his head, too. "I must apologize, but Queen Arandiala is in an important meeting presently. Would you mind accompanying me in my office first so that I could give you the important details concerning the elections? The Queen will be with you for dinner."

"Thank you Supervisor, we are very interested to go over the details as soon as possible," Obi-Wan replied politely, and the two Jedi followed the Supervisor.

As they entered the office, they were greeted by a young girl at the age of about twelve. Qui-Gon was startled when he felt happiness radiating from his apprentice in waves at seeing her.

_"Obi-Wan? Do you care to explain?"_ He asked over the bond.

_"I know her, Master,"_ Obi-Wan replied.

With new interest, Qui-Gon scrutinized her. Despite her age she seemed quite mature. He asked himself what role this girl, who would be a very beautiful woman in a few years, had played in his Padawan's life.

"Master Jedi, Jedi Kenobi, this is my daughter Padmé; she's currently helping me with the preparations for the elections."

Padmé bowed to both of them and Qui-Gon saw a glimpse of adornment as she looked in the eyes of his Padawan. Who could mind her; he was a stunning good-looking young man who could feed well to the dreams of an adolescent girl.

"_Master_!" The indignant cry came over the bond.

_'Oh, mind your shielding, Qui-Gon, he needn't hear all of your thoughts,'_ Qui-Gon scolded himself about his lack of control.

"Padmé, could you please explain the election-procedure to the Jedi, while I prepare the daily report for our Queen?" Ruwee Naberrie asked.

Padmé answered with a bright smile and nodded. "Yes, father! Please, follow me, Masters!"

She turned to the two men and led them into the next room, where she began to explain how elections on Naboo were organized and at which point of the preparations they were at the moment.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan listened carefully, scanning the report for important details. From time to time, Obi-Wan stepped in and asked for further information and Qui-Gon observed their interaction, stunned about the maturity this girl showed.

After one hour of pondering the subject back and forth, he couldn't resist the urge to ask the question, which was nagging at his mind.

"Padmé, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask why you decided to help your father in a subject as serious as the elections. It's quite unlikely being interested in politics at your age, isn't it?"

He earned an indulgent smile from both his apprentice and the young girl.

_"Did I miss something, Padawan?"_ He asked, looking incredulously at Obi-Wan.

Innocently Obi-Wan looked from Padmé to Qui-Gon. _"No Master, but haven't you read the mission-details about the traditions of Naboo?"_

"Master Jinn, on Naboo we believe that children have a pure heart and because of that fact, they should have responsibility in politics. Our Queen, for example, was elected at the age of thirteen. So if you want to pursue a career in politics, you have to start early."

Qui-Gon scolded himself for his lack of preparation; being caught with a mistake like this by his own Padawan was quite humiliating.

"So. . . I assume, you are willing to pursue such a career then!" he stuttered, seeing a bright smile from Obi-Wan confirming his assumption.

The young girl looked at him and stated simply. "Yes, I will be the next Queen of Naboo, Master Jinn! So it's logical to become acquainted with the procedures of elections."

After this statement, Qui-Gon didn't have any doubt that he stood across from the future Queen of Naboo, so he simply nodded in acceptance.

_"Padawan, I'm really impressed, was she like this in your former life?"_ he asked over the bond.

_"More so, Master. Always stubborn and keenly intelligent,"_ Qui-Gon felt this statement accompanied by a slight sadness.

Before he was able to ask about it, Obi-Wan spoke up. "I'd be interested in your opinion about the presence of the bounty hunters, Padmé."

Padmé looked at both of them and seemed to contemplate her words carefully. "My father assumes they are here to make an assassination attempt on Governor Palpatine, perhaps engaged by his adversaries, since they wouldn't be able to defeat him legally in the elections."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder. "And your opinion, Padmé?"

Padme swallowed deeply, and Qui-Gon could feel the tension in the room. She seemed being torn between her loyalty to her father and her own thoughts.

"I. . . I have another feeling, but it is not confirmed and too bizarre to mention it, Jedi Kenobi," she said, her tone cautious. Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan sending soothing energy to her.

_'He is able to establish a connection with her effortlessly,' _he thought to himself.

"I'm interested in what you feel, Padmé," Obi-Wan said in a calm and caring voice. "You can leave it to us what weight we'll give these thoughts, and be assured, you won't break any loyalty in voicing your own opinion. We'll have to look for all the possibilities, even the unbelievable ones."

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice looking deep into Padme's eyes, giving her the courage to speak.

"I. . . My father will be very mad at me if he hears what I tell you. I have a feeling that Governor Palpatine is involved with those bounty hunters, perhaps to ensure his election. Even if there seems no possibility to defeat him, an election always has a certain risk, and the last weeks there were rumors. . . ."

Qui-Gon had to smile; this fitted to the information they had, and Padmé really seemed to have a keen instinct.

"What rumors, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked gently, not taking his eyes away from her.

"People talk, you know; they say that despite his good-natured performance, he seeks out power, and since the Naboo seek a pure heart in their politicians, this could be a point to not vote for him. The bounty hunters seem to take track of _Palpatine's_ adversaries, not of him. But my father says I shouldn't pursue this line of thought, since the Governor is one of the most respectable inhabitants of this planet, and his critics only want to weaken him by spreading these rumors."

Obi-Wan gave her a grateful nod, and then he said in a serious and solemn tone, "Never shove aside what you feel, Padmé. I can sense your instinct is leading you well. Please remember to trust on it now and in your future!"

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply against the lump forming in his throat; Obi-Wan hadn't spoken about the present situation and he could sense a premonition in these words. He saw Padmé swallowing like him; the tension in the room was obvious for all of them.

To break it, Qui-Gon said, "Jedi Kenobi is right, Padmé; you have a very clear mind, and it would be best if you kept in mind what he said." To ease his words he winked at her, receiving a grateful smile.


	13. Chapter 12

****12/05/22–edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What has happened, my apprentice?" Palpatine hissed with anger.

"I don't know, My Lord. The Padawan had been captured, and Jango Fett was positive that there wouldn't be a way of escaping for him," the blue-shimmering form of the hologram replied in a subdued tone, his fear evident.

"But they arrived a few minutes ago in Theed, with three of the bounty hunters in tow! How is that possible? Haven't they used the Force inhibitors you provided?" The Master almost yelled.

The man in the transmission went pale. "Has Jango Fett been captured?"

Palpatine shook his head. "No, he isn't among them, but Captain Panaka is interrogating the others at the moment."

A sigh of relief escaped the other man. "Only Jango has received our orders, My Lord, and the others had merely obeyed him. They don't know anything about either our identity nor our plans."

The Dark Lord moved his arm as if he wanted to strangle the hologram before him. "Speaking of our plans, how do you _intend_ to execute them without the bounty hunters?"

"I will contact Fett; he has more men and the Jedi should be distracted at the moment. They might think the threat is over; I'm sure you'll be able to make them believe that, My Lord."

"Don't assume anything, my apprentice," Palpatine replied, his eyes blazing with anger. "But maybe you're right; it shouldn't be a problem to fool a simple Padawan, and his Master is restrained because of this ritual of their pitiful Trials. You have to make sure we can proceed with our plan, and. . ." he looked at the hologram with icy eyes. ". . .gather the information about this Padawan, I want to know what he's up to. _Don't_ fail me again, Lord Tahrun."

The hologram bowed deeply. "I won't, My Lord."

* * *

After their long conversation with Padmé, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had made their way to their assigned quarters, a luxurious suite within the palace with two bedrooms and a large living-room. Qui-Gon had settled himself on the couch, while Obi-Wan examined the wound on his Master's arm and applied a new bandage.

"It's healing well, Master," he stated. "I think after a night in a healing trance it should disappear."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Padawan." Then he looked out of the large window. "They assigned us to rather large quarters, didn't they?"

Obi-Wan followed his gaze, swallowing at the sight of the landscape. Naboo was one of the most beautiful planets in the Republic, and it seemed as if the Queen wanted them to acknowledge that. The quarters were situated across from the palace garden and looking out of the window, they were met with a green scenery, but despite the greatness of the view, Obi-Wan wasn't able to fight his bad memories. He remembered well that in these same gardens he had mourned the loss of his Master. So many things had started here: his Knighthood, his Mastery, Anakin's Padawanship and the return of the Sith.

It was ironic that he should be here now to pass his Trials, and after what he had overheard of the conversation between Jango and his client, the Sith had returned even earlier in this timeline. He shook his head as if to admonish himself; no, this time they had discovered them earlier. Perhaps this would give him the opportunity to prevent what had happened in his former life.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon shook him out of his thoughts. "Is everything all right?" His tone was soft, sensing that the young man was far away with his thoughts.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied and stood up moving to the window. "I was merely admiring the view. You're right, not only are these quarters large, they are also in one of of the nicest spots Theed's palace has to offer."

"You know Naboo, don't you?" He was well aware of the fact that his Padawan was hiding something. His expression was pensive, and it was obvious that he was struggling with bad memories again.

Obi-Wan turned around facing his Master's questioning glance. "Yes Master, I've been here before, as you already guessed."

"You met Padmé before and you knew she would be Queen one day," Qui-Gon stated. "You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry but until now, I haven't figured out how this reality works. Everything seems so similar and then. . . Everything seems to have changed, and I don't know what I am to reveal and what not."

Qui-Gon gave him an understanding nod. "I assume we won't find the answers to these questions anytime soon. Perhaps it'll help if you let the Force guide your actions; I'm sure your presence here has a purpose, and the Force won't allow you to reveal too much."

"Maybe you're right," Obi-Wan said and sitting down on the second couch, he sighed with a hint of despair. "My connection to the Force just seems so different."

They sat in silence, while Qui-Gon contemplated what Obi-Wan had said. _'How could his connection have changed,' _he thought to himself.

Then he looked up, having made up his mind about something; maybe he was still able to teach the young man something. "Let's do an exercise, Padawan. Concentrate on your relationship to Padmé, let the Force flow through you and try to feel what you are able to reveal to me about it. I'm curious as to why you were able to connect with her so easily, and I really want to know what happened to her to make you this sad."

Obi-Wan reached out as told, the Force beginning to swirl around him. His eyes instanly widened with awe; Qui-Gon was right, the Force was guiding him, telling him how to answer Qui-Gon's question. With a satisfied smile he looked up, meeting his Master's eyes. "She was a good friend; we helped her to free this planet after an invasion. And years after that I had to protect her because of an assassination attempt. She'd been a Senator at that time, and she always was a precious ally. She. . ." he trailed off, fighting the lump in his throat. "She died with so many others then."

Qui-Gon felt the despair in the young man, however, he didn't push any further; he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't elaborate what he meant with _"then"_.

"You were with her, when she died, Padawan," he noted. "There's more to it, but you aren't able to tell me, are you?"

Slowly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I can't. But you're right; I've been with her when she died, and I'd do anything to prevent, what happened to her. I don't want to relive that again." He paused, and with a resigned tone, he added, "Actually there are so many moments I can't bear to relive."

Qui-Gon moved to his side, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, my Padawan, but you have to remind yourself that you can't save everyone. I don't think _you_ are here to do that; it's the decision of the Force who is going to live and who not. Don't try to act against its will."

Obi-Wan contemplated Qui-Gon's words; he was right, but it was hard to accept. Why should he be here if not to save his friends and the Jedi order? What should be a more valuable purpose than that? Once more, he reached out into the Force, and he noticed the stronger connection. He had been right; there was something out of place, as if the Force tried to communicate with him on another level, a level he wasn't able to access. With resignation, he withdrew and concentrated on the task at hand.

"So, what do you think about our mission, Master?" he asked, indicating that he needed Qui-Gon's advice to move on.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes to focus on the Living Force. "I think we have to rely on the information we have. Everything seems to point to Governor Palpatine, but we can't prove his connection to the bounty hunters. What reason would an established candidate have to plot against his adversaries? More so because they are rather unimportant, Palpatine has nothing to fear."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to take any risk?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with doubt in his eyes. "He seemed a calm and almost innocent man. I can't imagine him being involved with something as disgusting as bounty hunters."

"Yes he made an innocent impression," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Qui-Gon could detect a deep sarcasm in his Padawan's voice. "Obi-Wan, you don't let the past influence you, do you? If Governor Palpatine was evil in your former life, you can't conclude he would be the same now."

"Master," Obi-Wan answered with exasperation in his voice. "You can trust me; I won't let my personal feelings get in the way, and I'm merely contemplating all aspects."

Qui-Gon nodded with approval. "Well Padawan, you are the Jedi in command here. I won't interfere with your decisions. I only want to remind you not to act on assumptions, but on facts."

"I assure you, I will investigate all traces and I won't assume anything. I've learned in my former life to be prepared to anything. Trust me in this, Master."

* * *

That evening, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the royal dining-room, where the Queen awaited them. At her side, they found Supervisor Naberrie and his daughter Padmé. The two Jedi bowed deeply towards the Queen.

"Your Highness, we are deeply honored to make your acquaintance," Obi-Wan said.

"The honor is on my side, Master Jedi; my people and I are very grateful that you agreed to help us with our elections."

"Your Highness, you flatter me, but I am not a Master yet. Please, call me Jedi Kenobi. And this. . ." he glanced in Qui-Gon's direction, ". . . is my Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Despite his higher rank, it's me who is in command for the mission here."

"Very well, Jedi Kenobi. Let's sit down then; dinner will be served any minute."

The Queen showed them two places, and Qui-Gon found himself between Padmé and Ruwee Naberrie, while Obi-Wan was seated next to two officials who Qui-Gon didn't know yet. The Queen sat at the top of the table and across from her remained an empty chair, which obviously was reserved for Governor Palpatine.

"I must excuse my Governor, gentlemen. He had an important business to attend to and should be arriving in a few minutes."

Qui-Gon had the feeling he had detected annoyance in the Queen's voice, and looking at Obi-Wan, he could tell his Padawan had sensed it too.

The moment the starters were served, Governor Palpatine entered the room rushing in in a manner, which could almost be regarded as impolite. Qui-Gon could feel that the whole table winced at his demeanor.

"I must apologize your Highness; important matters of state held me up."

Before the Governor was able to continue, the Queen interrupted him, "Please Governor, you are excused. Sit down and enjoy dinner with our guests, the honorable Jedi."

Qui-Gon couldn't resist the urge to communicate over his bond with his Padawan. _"Did she actually quiet him in front of us, Padawan?"_

_"Yes Master, I have the feeling not everything is right between the Queen and her Governor."_

Dinner began without any further delays and after they had talked politely for a while, Palpatine turned to Qui-Gon. "Master Jedi, may I ask if you found any clues in why these bounty hunters are present on our peaceful planet right now?"

Obi-Wan coughed slightly, then looked at the Governor. "Honorable Governor, I know it seems a bit unusal, but I am the Jedi in command for this mission and responsible to answer your questions."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow at this, and scrutinized the young Jedi before him. "Aren't you a bit too young to take over such a command, Jedi Kenobi?"

"Governor with all due respect, aren't the Naboo convinced of youth in responsible positions? You elect a Queen at a rather young age, and you would never question her abilities, would you? Because these young women are trained from their childhood to take this position. You can be assured, I was trained to be a Jedi during my whole life, and I am more than capable to lead a mission like this. Otherwise, the Council wouldn't have assigned me for it."

He smiled feeling the approval of everyone assembled around the table, including a wave of pride coming from his Master.

Palpatine swallowed deeply, apparently annoyed that he was being chastised in front of everyone. However, when he began to answer his tone was laced with a hint of respect for the young man before him. "I'm impressed Jedi Kenobi; you have wit. A very intelligent answer, which humiliates me, and I express my honest apology. I'm concerned about our situation and you have to understand, I want to be sure Naboo stays peaceful."

Obi-Wan looked up and pierced his eyes directly into the Governor, and Qui-Gon almost shivered at the shimmer of coldness in his Padawan's eyes.

"Is that so, Governor?" Obi-Wan asked boldly.

"You wouldn't deny that, Jedi Kenobi, would you?" Palpatine replied in an icy tone, his annoyance now shifting toward anger.

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "To be honest, Governor, I'd never assume such a thing, but as a Jedi, I have to consider all aspects of an investigation. Since you are personally involved in the elections, we'll also observe your surroundings. Imagine there were a person in your entourage who'd take the task making you a Senator too seriously. We wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?"

Qui-Gon looked stunned at his apprentice. _'He really is a negotiator, having blurted out his suspicion without the possibility for Palpatine to put a finger on it.'_

Everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath.

Palpatine looked up, and Qui-Gon saw his eyes briefly flashing with open fury now. "Jedi Kenobi, what do you think would happen if you found such a person?"

Obi-Wan didn't back down at the utting tone; it was astounding how he was able to stay calm, while relentlessly pushing the issue. "Governor, we wouldn't suspect you were involved in this, I can assure you. But thinking about how _sensitive_ the Naboo are about everything that includes weapons or aggressive movements, I wouldn't be able to ensure that the elections weren't influenced by it."

Palpatine seemed to contemplate Obi-Wan's words, and then he looked up directly into the Jedi's eyes and said, with a hint of defeat, "You are right, Jedi Kenobi; you have to consider everything. But I assure you, after you've voiced your suspicion, I'm going to look for traitors by myself, and I swear to you, if I find someone in my surroundings who is involved with disgusting creatures such as bounty hunters, I will take it on myself to punish him."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at that. It was highly irregular for a future Senator to not take into account that the possibility to deal with this on Naboo had gone the moment the Queen had called the Jedi for help. His apprentice knew it too, and startled Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan had deliberately led the conversation to this point.

With a poilite smile, the young man leaned forward to emphasize his statement. "Governor, I'm sure we both agree that this is a task for the Galactic trials. With the Jedi involved, the possibility to deal with punishment on Naboo is gone. We won't let you endanger your future position in the Galactic Senate by acting against the rules."

Qui-Gon was fighting the urge to smile; Obi-Wan had perfectly played his card and looking at Palpatine, he could see incredulity wirtten all over his face; it was clear that the Governor had underestimated Obi-Wan's abilities.

_"Well done, my Padawan. You actually threatened him without voicing it,"_ He said over the bond, receiving a wave of gratefulness for his praise from Obi-Wan.

Palpatine had regained his composure and answered with a slight bow, "Certainly, I'm grateful you contemplate my career and the best for Naboo. I hope your investigations will bring light to this matter."

The conversation at the table returned to much lighter issues after that, and Qui-Gon tried to distract the others from his Padawan and Palpatine, but he saw the scrutinizing eyes of the Governor following _every_ move his Padawan made for the remaining time of dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Palpatine returned to his quarters and opened a communication line to Darth Tahrun.

"We underestimated Jedi Kenobi; have you found any important information about him, yet?"

The hooded figure at the end of the line bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry My Lord; until now, I haven't found anything unusual about Padawan Kenobi."

Palpatine hissed with anger. "So how do you explain that he actually threatened me during the royal dinner? He made his point quite clear. With the Jedi involved, I won't be able to fake the punishment of a traitor in my entourage. This destroys our plans! The Jedi will involve the Galactic trials! I don't need an investigation like this!"

Darth Tahrun swallowed; this wasn't going as planned at all. They had wanted to deal with Palpatine's adversaries after the election; the Naboo would have assigned one of his rivals as his surrogate. They had planned to place one of Palpatine's allies in this position. To lure the suspicion away from the Governor, they had decided to punish one of his subordinates feining that he had ordered the death of the Governor's opponents in an overeagerness to ensure Palpatine's seat. With the Jedi investigating after the elections, this wouldn't be an option.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" he asked, not able to hide his fear at the older man's fury.

"Pull out the bounty hunters of Naboo, and ensure no trace can be followed that involves me or my surroundings," Palpatine ordered.

"It will be done, my Lord," Darth Tahrun replied with a deep bow.

"And Darth Tahrun," Palpatine continued with anger in his voice. "I want this Jedi. There is something out of place with him; I can feel it in the Force, he is not what he makes us believe him to be. I'll send Darth Maul to help you; get any information possible and make sure we can interrogate him when the time is right!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The hologram faded away.

Palpatine inhaled deeply, this young Jedi was really getting under his skin; he had expected his plans would be distracted by the presence of the Jedi, but he had thought they would investigate his adversaries, and that the false traces he had laid out would distract them long enough until the elections were done. But with Kenobi seeking him out and threatening his reputation, he was forced to change his plans. It wasn't something he accepted lightly, and silently he swore to himself that Kenobi would pay for this.

* * *

The next morning, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were informed by the head of security that Jango Fett had left the atmosphere of Naboo during the night. The threat seemed to be over, as no trace of any other bounty hunter was found. Qui-Gon looked stunned at his apprentice after he had closed the comlink.

"So you were right, Padawan; the Governor was behind this plot."

"Yes, after I had ascertained we would give the case to the Galactic trials, he couldn't be sure his involvement would stay hidden. It would have weakened his position in the Senate profoundly even if it remained only a suspicion. Politics works with reputation; such a rumor would be a great threat."

"Are we able prove his involvement?"

Obi-Wan heaved a regretful sigh. "No, Master I don't think so; I'm sure he has erased all traces that could lead to him."

"But the Queen and the others witnessed your conversation yesterday; wouldn't they be suspicious now?" Qui-Gon didn't want to accept that the possibility to get to the bottom of this had disappeared.

Obi-Wan looked out the window, his glance distant, when he said, "Master, you underestimate Governor Palpatine. I'm sure he has made all arrangements to _destroy_ any doubt of his loyalty."

Qui-Gon gave his Padawan an astonished glance, realizing that the young man had been aware of this before. "You knew this, didn't you? But why didn't you wait until we could have proven everything?"

"My first mandate was to ensure peaceful elections. With the presence of Jango Fett, we wouldn't have been able to do this and perhaps someone would have died in the end. I had to decide which task to complete, and I decided for our prior assignment. I am sure there will be an opportunity to deal with Palpatine in time. We know he is behind this plot, and we will ensure he is being watched."

Qui-Gon bowed to his Padawan with deep respect and said, "I am impressed Knight Kenobi," he moved to Obi-Wan's side. "I'm sure the Council will grant you the rank of Knight after this mission."

He proudly placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and detected tears shimmering in the young man's eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, they were summoned into the Throne room where the Queen made an announcement that, due to the Jedi presence, the bounty hunters had fled the planet.

Everybody applauded loud, and Qui-Gon remarked that Governor Palpatine smiled, his face frozen into a mask. Shifting his gaze, he saw two brown eyes looking at him and Obi-Wan with knowledge. Padmé seemed to understand quite well what was going on, and once more Qui-Gon was astonished about this perceptive young girl who would be, without doubt, the next Queen of Naboo.

During the next few days, the elections took place without disturbance, and the day after Palpatine had been elected as Senator, the two Jedi were bound to leave the planet.

After entering hyperspace, Qui-Gon programmed the auto pilot and joined Obi-Wan, who was preparing tea in the galley of the ship. The night before their farewell on Naboo had surprised Qui-Gon quite a bit; Padmé had approached them and had asked them to stay in touch with her. While Qui-Gon himself had friends all over the Galaxy and from time to time, he made the effort of letting them know about his well-being, but Obi-Wan normally refused such relationships. In this case, however, his Padawan had accepted the offer of friendship and had reassured Padmé to stay in contact; he wasn't able to fight his curiousness about the reasons for that.

Obi-Wan placed a mug of tea in front of him, and Qui-Gon looked up from his place at the small table. "Did you love her?"

Obi-Wan nearly choked at the question coughing vehemently. Slowly he placed the tea on the table. "Master!" he replied with shock in his voice. "How could you even think that? I learned my lesson about attachments long ago. It's not at all like that."

Qui-Gon had to smile at the young man's reaction. "Obi-Wan, I know you've learned that lesson quite well, but having learned it doesn't mean one would never fall in love again. She will be an adorable young woman one day, and I felt something between the two of you. . ." his voice trailed off, and he didn't know how to explain it. "Anyway, you seem to be connected to her in a special way. I never thought you would have acted on such feelings, but that doesn't mean they can't exist."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a stunned expression, then he shook his head. "No, Master, I wasn't in love with her. Our connection is of another nature, more like sister and brother perhaps. But. . ." he trailed off then as if a realization had hit him, "Only in the end had I understood how important she had become to me, to the Jedi and to the fate of the Galaxy. I won't make that mistake again."

Qui-Gon had to swallow at this statement; he had realized that Padme had been important for Obi-Wan, but how could this girl have been important for the Jedi order? He sighed regretfully; there was so much he couldn't know, and regarding their situation this wouldn't change in their near future.


	14. Chapter 13

****12/05/26 – edited version

Thanks to xJadedJedix for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After they had returned to the temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were directly summoned before the Council to give their report.

Mace opened the session, his face showing an open expression; the demeanor of the Korun-Master had changed profoundly since he had come to know the truth about Obi-Wan. "Master Qui-Gon, please report to us about Padawan Kenobi's dealings during his trials."

Qui-Gon stepped forward and straightened a bit. "Masters, I was quite impressed by the performance my Padawan showed. Not only was he able to accomplish his mission and ensure peaceful elections, but he decided responsibly on how to proceed during the mission. Instead of pursuing the initiator of the threat and possibly causing victims, he chose a course of diplomacy. He forced the villain behind this plot to dismiss the bounty hunters from Naboo without causing further damage. I felt his anger towards this man, but he was able to control it and did his duty for the greater good."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply and continued solemnly, "Therefore, I recommend my Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi for Knighthood."

The Council-members nodded approvingly and Mace stood up. "So be it then, kneel down before the Council, Padawan Kenobi."

Trembling to the core Obi-Wan obeyed; Qui-Gon could feel insecurity coming from his Padawan, as if he hadn't experienced this ritual before. _'How? He's gone through this already in his former life,' _he thought to himself.

All the Councilors stood and ignited their lightsabers. Mace then moved to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and placed his hand on the shoulders of the kneeling young man, "In the name of the Jedi Council we grant you the rank of a Jedi Knight of the Republic, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you are willing to accept this honor, please speak your vow."

They were met with silence. Qui-Gon saw tears shimmering in Obi-Wan's eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity, he began to recite with a hoarse voice, "I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, pledge myself under the graces of the Jedi order. I will follow the code with all my heart. I am willing to defend peace and justice within the Galaxy and I swear to pursue the greater good of democracy and the Republic in everything I do."

Mace gave him an acceptant nod, and spoke up again, "Knight Kenobi, the Order welcomes you as one of its Knights! Now, it is up to you to decide who will have the honor to cut your Padawan braid."

Qui-Gon held his breath; it was part of the ritual to ask the Padawan who would have this honor, and he never had witnessed one Knight who hadn't given this duty to his Master. But in this case, he had to ask himself, how much of a part he could claim in Obi-Wan's achievements? He anxiously looked down at the young man, who slowly lifted his head, and saw tears glistening in his Padawan's eyes.

With a quiet voice the new Knight asked, "Master?"

Qui-Gon sensed a flood of relief and he knelt down besides Obi-Wan. They locked eyes, and Qui-Gon was overwhelmed by the feelings he felt over the bond.

_"Obi-Wan, haven't I done this before?"_ He couldn't resist the question.

Silently, the young man shook his head.

Swallowing against the lump, in his throat Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and spoke the ritual words, "Knight Kenobi, it was an honor to train you and you gave me an even greater honor to cut the sign of your apprenticeship. With this cut, you will be a Knight of the Jedi Order!"

And carefully, he cut the braid. He held the long braid with its beads like a treasure in his hand and caressed it tenderly, then he gave it to the young man before him and stood up.

Obi-Wan erected himself and replaced the braid in his Masters hands, "I want you to keep it Master; I am what I am because of you."

And now it was Qui-Gon's turn to feel near to tears; only a few Knights decided to give their braids to their Masters, and it was a sign of deep gratefulness and an intense training relationship. Carefully, he took the braid in his hands. "I am grateful for this honor, Obi-Wan, I will keep and treasure it."

After they had left the chambers, Mace looked at Master Yoda, who thoughtfully shook his head. "Hmmm, healed a deep wound we have today," he stated.

_'As always, he knows more than all of us put together. And he is up to something,'_ Mace thought half with humor, and half with annoyance.

* * *

The same evening, Qui-Gon had prepared dinner and was now sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Obi-Wan. He was getting upset; Obi-Wan had left hours ago, noting he had to look at an important matter, and now that his Padawan was a Knight, he wasn't even able to demand an explanation. He felt someone approaching, however, to his disappointment it wasn't Obi-Wan, but the two Council-Masters.

_'I can be grateful that I have prepared enough to eat, but honestly I expected other guests than them,' _he thought. He had assumed that Obi-Wan would invite his friends to celebrate his Knighthood, but the young man seemed to have decided to skip any social gatherment.

He opened the door and let Mace and Master Yoda in. "Prepared some celebrations you have, Qui-Gon," the diminutive Master said and hopped onto the couch.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes I'll invite you to eat with us, Masters, but unfortunately we have to wait until my former Padawan grants us his presence."

"Get used to the fact that secrets, your former padawan will have, you will need to," Yoda said mischievously, with a smile on his face.

Mace laughed at this. "This will be very difficult for you, Qui!"

Before Qui-Gon could give a dry reply, Obi-Wan entered the quarters with a broad smile on his face. Spotting the two Masters, he became serious and bowed to them.

"Knight Kenobi, your former Master was getting upset," Mace greeted him. "We are here to get a detailed and unofficial report about your mission. Perhaps Qui-Gon could serve us the promised meal in the meantime." He grinned smugly at his friend.

They settled down and while Obi-Wan narrated about the occurrences during the mission, Qui-Gon served the meal and they ate, carefully listening to every detail the young Knight provided. After he had ended, Master Yoda shook his head slowly. "Hmm. . . Cautious we must be; keep an eye on Senator Palpatine and his surroundings we will."

Mace asked once more why Obi-Wan hadn't chosen to investigate further before making his point, and seemed quite satisfied by the young man's explanation. "You did well, Knight Kenobi," he said. "We should always put the security of the people above our personal goals."

Qui-Gon knew that the mission report was finished then, and he wasn't able to fight his curiosity much longer, so he asked, "Where were you before, Obi-Wan?"

The young man looked up, an innocent expression on his face. "Oh, you remember the important matter before we had left for Naboo? I had to look if everything has proceeded in some way."

Realizing that his former Padawan wasn't ready to give him a straight answer, Qui-Gon felt irritated; this had been a response becoming of Master Yoda, which provided no information at all.

"And?" Mace asked, his eyebrows raised. Apparently, the Korun-Master felt the tension in the air and he looked questioningly towards his friend, Qui-Gon.

"I'm quite satisfied with the result," Obi-Wan stated simply, ignoring the incredulous glances he earned from Master Windu and Qui-Gon, and winking towards Master Yoda who smiled knowingly.

"Well, I think we have to stay in the dark about this important matter of my former Padawan, Mace," Qui-Gon said, trying to hide his annoyance behind a humorous response. He knew well that Obi-Wan would have given him an explanation by now if he had wanted to.

"Seems so, Qui," Mace replied in a dry tone. "However, if this matter's settled then, we can proceed with the actual reason why we came here: to establish your Knighthood, there remains one important thing, Knight Kenobi."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at him without enthusiasm; they knew what was to come.

"We need to sever the training-bond; you know that, don't you?" Mace stated and Master Yoda nodded solemnly.

Qui-Gon gave them a sad nod and reached one last time over the bond to the bright presence of Obi-Wan, who had become so much more than a Padawan during the last years; he almost felt like he had found the son he had never had. But he also knew that attachment like this was forbidden for him. From Obi-Wan, he felt sadness, but more so despair, as if the young man was almost terrified at the notion of letting Qui-Gon go.

_"Hush, Obi-Wan; it's crucial to do this, and I promise I'll be there for you even without the bond."_ He tried to calm his former Padawan, receiving nothing but a sad nod.

"If you allow me," Mace said, and the two of them crouched before him. Mace entered their minds, carefully removing the strains of the bond. Qui-Gon closed the bond, knowing well he wouldn't resist the pain of severing it while feeling Obi-Wan's emotions; the young man apparently did the same.

After what seemed like an eternity Mace withdrew, and stared at both of them with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked with a frown.

"I. . . It can't be severed!" Mace stuttered, and looked questioningly at a smiling Master Yoda.

"Not a normal bond it it is; created by the Force it was and only severed it can be by the Force," the ancient Master said, his face showing a deep satisfaction as if some truth, he had always known about, had finally been revealed.

Obi-Wan's face showed first relief, then the confusion about it seemed to take over. Questioningly, he looked to the diminutive Master. "But what does it mean, Master Yoda?"

"Special your connection is and was from the beginning. Sensed it I have as a youngling you were. The reason not know I do, but evident it is that bonded you both are like father and son. Accept it, we must."

Mace looked shocked and Qui-Gon chuckled silently; this was against everything his friend believed in. It was an attachment, and Mace wouldn't approve of it.

"Finding strength in it, they will. Able to accomplish special tasks they will be. Stronger than a training bond it is, and disturbed it can't be. Give us a strategic advantage, it will."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that; he knew that Master Yoda had found the right words to convince his friend.

Grumpily, Mace stated. "So be it then, but you both can be sure that means more difficult missions for you; if we have to take advantage of this, we will do so, so cease your smiling, Qui."

After the two Councilors had left, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat on the couch and giggled like two little children. "Did you see his face as Master Yoda approved our bond and even declared that it has an advantage, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said laughing. "He nearly lost his oh, so well trained composure. I can't remember seeing him like this since we had been trained as Padawans together. Master Yoda practically forced him to acknowledge an attachment. Really Obi-Wan, I hope you have more surprises for our solemn Council in store; I'm going to enjoy every single one of them, I promise you."

"Master," Obi-Wan tried to say between giggles, "I'm not sure if I am able to top that!"

And they both laughed, until Qui-Gon looked with a joyful smile at the young man by his side. "You know Obi-Wan, I missed this young man, who is able to let go of his serenity and only enjoy the moment. It suits you better than the calm and stiff Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan threw him an indignant glance. "I am _not_ stiff, Master!"

Once more, Qui-Gon had to laugh. "Oh yes you are, and it would be _Qui-Gon_ since you are a Knight now!"

"Old habits die hard, Master," Obi-Wan said lightly, but almost immediately had a sad look on his face.

_'There we found another memory,' _Qui-Gon thought, but he noticed he was now able to overlook these little things without insisting; apparently he also became more and more adjusted with the situation. But there was another thing that now needed to be solved.

"Obi-Wan, as a Knight, you are allowed to move into your own quarters now."

"Hmm," The answer came reluctantly, and obviously Obi-Wan didn't want to respond.

"My former Padawan, don't you want to answer properly?"

"I didn't hear a question, Qui-Gon."

"What do you think about moving in your own quarters, Knight Kenobi?"

"Nothing. I am also allowed to stay here, and since we will be assigned as a team to rather nasty missions, I think it would be an advantage to live together, at least until you'll take another Padawan. So if you don't mind I'll stay." He looked at Qui-Gon with insecurity.

Qui-Gon had to laugh at this. "If I don't mind? I would be pleased. And don't worry; I am much too old, and I won't take another Padawan."

"Oh, Master, I am sure you will, trust me in that" Qui-Gon saw a knowing smile on Obi-Wan's face at this statement, and wondered what the young man was plotting.

* * *

_"He has been knighted today, my Lord."_

"And what did you find out about him, Darth Tahrun?"

Palpatine sensed his impatience growing; he needed to find out what it was about this Jedi.

_"My Lord, the Temple-recordings show an average Padawan; he even had problems to find a Master and was almost sent to the Agri-Corps. Only after risking his life for this Master Jinn was he chosen. His Midichlorian count is high but not exceptionally so. He hasn't shown any special skills before; I researched his development and was surprised, that the young man was sent out on his Trials to Naboo. Normally, he was destined to remain a Padawan for years from now on."_

"Why did the Council agree then?"

_"Master Yoda insisted and, by a miracle, he has improved his abilities during the last weeks. I checked his medical records, but I haven't found anything out of place. The only unusual thing I found is that Master Windu himself has appointed Master Tahl as his personal healer. But even in Master Tahl's personal records, I wasn't able to find anything amiss."_

Palpatine was enraged; there was something going on with Jedi Kenobi, he could feel it, but his apprentice didn't seem to be able to detect the background of this young man.

"You will send me his records; I need any weak point in his development. If you aren't able to find something out about him in the Temple, you'll need to find a solution to interrogate him."

The hologram cringed. _"It will be done, my Lord,"_ and with a bow Darth Tahrun disappeared.

Palpatine chuckled to himself. He remembered the spirited young man he had met on Naboo, and he began to enjoy the notion to make him his apprentice. What an apprentice he would be, not weak like Darth Tahrun or crude like Darth Maul! No, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be an ambassador for the Sith, able to negotiate and to win the heart of his audience, someone with charisma.

_'Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, when I know everything about you, I will turn you, and it will be my pleasure to break your spirit and make you mine!'_

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" he heard a joyful cry from behind, and turned to see Bant before him.

"Hello Bant," He said, trying to show a genuine smile; it was still difficult for him to keep relaxed with his old friends.

She hugged him. "Congratulations, Obi; I heard about your Trials. You're a naughty friend; first you didn't even tell us you are recommended for Knighthood, and now we have been waiting for an invitation to celebrate your Knighting for more than a week!" She mockingly admonished him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; he had forgotten about that, the last time he had reached Knighthood, there had been no reason for celebrations, but this time he should have known his friends would expect an invitation.

"Bant, I'm so sorry, I've been occupied with my new duties. However, what do you think about celebrating tonight in our quarters? I'll prepare something to eat, and you and Master Tahl can join us."

"Oh Obi, that would be wonderful! I am sure Master Tahl will be pleased to come. Shall I call Garen to join us? He is grounded at the Temple at the moment."

Obi-Wan had to smile at her genuine joy. "I didn't know Garen is here; yes call him. I'm looking forward to seeing you all then!"

He returned to his quarters, and found Qui-Gon sitting on the couch reading in his datapad.

"Qui-Gon, I have invited Bant, Tahl and Garen this evening for dinner; You could have reminded me to make a celebration because of my Knighthood. Bant seemed really hurt that I hadn't invited her."

He plunked down into the couch at his former Master's side.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "I thought you didn't feel comfortable with your friends until now, so I decided to wait, but Tahl asked me about a celebration too. It's good you made the invitation now, Obi-Wan; we can't circumvent our social ties forever."

"You're right; I don't feel relaxed in their presence, but I can't hide forever, and if the Force gave me the opportunity to live my life again, I should profit from it and enjoy being with the people I love."

He stood up. "Well Qui-Gon, in this case, I think I have to prepare dinner now. Perhaps my Master would be able to decorate the room then?" He bowed in a mocking manner to Qui-Gon, who looked happily at the cheerful young man.

* * *

_"Kenobi is grounded at the Temple for the next few weeks. He will be assigned in a team with his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is quite unusual; normally new Knights are directly sent on solo-missions. Master Windu, who is responsible for the decisions concerning the teams, presented his decision before the Council today."_

"And you weren't able to ask about the cause for that?" Palpatine nearly yelled; he was getting tired of Darth Tahrun's failures.

_"Master Windu is in charge of these decisions, to ask for his reasons would be suspicious."_

Palpatine pounded his fist on the table; this man was too stupid to find a solution for the tiniest problem! "That will be all, Tahrun. I will be leaving for Coruscant tomorrow, wait for me at the regular place in the evening."

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Palpatine smiled smugly after the transmission was finished; he would get rid of these idiots soon.

_'And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, will be the perfect apprentice. I'm looking forward to finally breaking you.'_

* * *

After a cheerful dinner, Obi-Wan, Bant and Garen sat together in the living-room exchanging their Padawan-adventures, while Tahl and Qui-Gon had left to clean the kitchen.

"Tahl, you are very silent tonight. What is it?" Qui-Gon asked scrutinizing his friend.

Tahl swallowed; she should have known she wouldn't be able to hide her mood in front of her best friend. "I can't tell you that, Qui. I promised Mace to keep it a secret."

He nodded with acceptance. "It's something about Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

Her silence affirmed his assumption. He approached her and took her in his arms. "Tahl don't worry, I won't insist. If you promised Mace you'll keep it a secret, I understand that. Everything that happens here at the moment is very mysterious; We all have to get used to it. Or do you think I expected to lose my Padawan so soon?"

She savored the moment in his embrace. "Oh, Qui, I know it isn't easy for you. You both had a rough start, but you've made a good team over the years; Obi-Wan helped you to return to life. I hadn't expected someone would be able to accomplish that. But you didn't lose him, you will be assigned together; I am happy about that, and I have the feeling your relationship even deepened during the last weeks."

He sat down at the table, and she followed taking the place across from him. "You're right, it's weird, but our relationship has indeed become closer. I'm also happy that I don't have to let him go. It's another kind of team now that he is an equal, but I need him and he needs me."

She looked at him with a questioning glance. "Master Jinn," she said in a mocking voice. "This sounds almost as if you had an attachment."

Then with a look full of concern she continued, "You know, this could be dangerous, don't you, Qui?"

He looked up, his eyes almost blazing with anger. "Really? Honestly I don't know why this should be dangerous. A Jedi is supposed to be compassionate. How are we able to achieve that by denying our feelings? I love Obi-Wan like a son, but I can accept he's risking his life every day in the service of the Jedi order, because it's the path he has chosen for himself. Why by the Sith should we live like droids? I am so sick of this Code which forces us to deny the pull of the Force! There is a difference between attachment and love; love is selfless, we should encourage it, teach our younglings how to cope with these emotions. Not admonish them to suppress, what they feel. You are a healer, Tahl, don't you think, this would be healthier?"

She cringed at his outburst, but before she was able to answer, Obi-Wan rushed into the kitchen, and she had to admit that she felt relieved that she wasn't forced to reply.

"Qui-Gon, Master Tahl, won't you come back into the living-room? Master Windu joined us a few moments ago, he asked for you."

Regretfully, Qui-Gon stood up, taking Tahl's hand. "We're coming," he said reluctantly, and Obi-Wan looked curiously toward them.

Tahl was shifting uncomfortably, and then she locked eyes with Qui-Gon, squeezing his hand. "You're right, Qui, however, it's a difficult issue. We can't throw everything we've learned away like this. You gave me much to think about."

He smiled and his gaze grew soft. "I'm sorry for that outburst; I shouldn't have blurted it out like this. But I don't regret what I said."

In quiet understanding, they moved to join the cheerful group in the living-room. However, Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's piercing eyes on him; his former Padawan was far too perceptive to ignore what just had taken place between him and Tahl.


	15. Chapter 14

****12/05/31 – edited version

Thank you xJadedJedix for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Qui-Gon looked incredulously at the two Masters sitting across from him; Master Yoda had invited him in his quarters to discuss a mission, and he had been astonished that Mace seemed to be attending, too. Now, he knew why the Korun-Master was here; they actually had given him a new assignment.

"I don't like this," he said, after recovering from his initial shock. "Obi-Wan is ready! He should accompany us! He gets restless, and honestly, I don't like the idea of leaving him alone at the moment."

"Not alone he is; in the Temple, he will be," Master Yoda stated sternly.

"Qui, we need to be sure he can cloud his Force-signature and his advanced skills when dealing with other Jedi. We decided together that it is crucial to hide the true reason for his abilities. I won't allow an assignment with another Jedi before I am sure about his progress," Mace tried to reason with his upset friend.

"But why is it necessary for me to go with Master Dooku in the first place? He's been on solo missions for years now," Qui-Gon replied almost desperately; he felt this wasn't right.

"Decided the Council has, Qui-Gon. Not alone Master Dooku must go; help him you will," Master Yoda said, determination in his voice.

Qui-Gon swallowed a bitter response, knowing well that the conversation was finished. Together, with Mace, he left Master Yoda's quarters and both of them walked silently down the hallway. "Mace," he spoke up after a few minutes. "Please tell me _why_ you have appointed Tahl as Obi-Wan's personal healer."

His friend turned towards him, and he could tell that he struggled for an answer. Then, the Korun-Master placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder in a gesture of compassion. "Qui, I really understand that this situation must be difficult for you, but you _have_ to accept that we act for Obi-Wan's own good. I decided to keep his secret in between a small circle of Jedi. That's the reason why Tahl has to examine him and no one besides her."

Qui-Gon nodded; it was a sufficient explanation, so why did he have the feeling there was more? He shook his head. Even if there was more, it was evident that Mace didn't want to share.

"I'd better go and explain Obi-Wan why I have to leave without him," he said, trying to fight the annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Darth Tahrun sat in his quarters, musing about his orders and the progress he had made. He had actually found a reason to lure Master Jinn away from Knight Kenobi, all of it was going as planned, but he _still_ wasn't able to find any irregularities in the young Knight's files! There had been an examination a few weeks ago due to his Trials, but the results had been regular. He squeezed his eyes shut, not able to read anything beyond the obvious in his datapad.

_'Wait,'_ he thought to himself. _'Obviously his results haven't changed the slightest, as if. . . .' _

He opened another file and his assumption was confirmed; Master Tahl had copied the results of a blood test she had made a year ago. If he hadn't looked for something amiss, he wouldn't have found it because only the newest results were part of the official files. Why would Master Tahl do that? At the same time Master Windu had appointed her as personal healer for Knight Kenobi. There were only a few reasons for such a decision; normally a personal Healer would be appointed when a Jedi suffered from an illness, which needed more attention or if someone needed mind healing, but not for a Knight with regular results, who was apparently healthy. Darth Sidious was right; there was something about Jedi Kenobi, something Mace Windu wanted to hide.

He smiled to himself; he would find out what it was. Then his Master would be proud and perhaps he would finally appoint him as his second, and his place at his Master's side wouldn't be threatened by Maul anymore. But to get Kenobi out of the Temple, he needed the other Sith! Darth Maul would do the dirty work, while he could keep his cover intact; but he himself would be the one who would find out about the secret surrounding the young Knight.

He smugly smiled to himself, and opened the secure com-line to inform Palpatine about his progress.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered their quarters and saw his former apprentice practicing katas in the living-room. "You're practicing a lot now, Obi-Wan." he said smiling at the young man.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. Honestly, I wish we were sent on a mission, Master, I hate being grounded at the temple."

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was getting impatient, and he sighed; he expected that his former Padawan wouldn't be happy about the news he had to reveal. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but you'll have to wait a little longer. My former Master has sent for me, I have to help him to settle a trade dispute and we will be leaving in an hour. The Council has decided I should go alone with him."

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan getting white as a sheet and he sensed a shiver going through the younger man's body. He shook his head; there was no reason to react like this. "Obi-Wan, I won't be able to stay with you forever. Even if we are appointed as a team there will be missions we have to take on our own," he said, and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder trying to reassure him, worried about the trembling he felt.

The Knight closed his eyes, straining for a measure of calm. "I know that, Master. But I can't remember you being too close to Master Dooku during the last few years. Why would you be sent with him now?"

"You're right; I was surprised he asked for me as well, but apparently he needs a good diplomat so his choice is only natural. He knows me and I know him; we should be able to work well together, so the Council decided to send us together."

Obi-Wan nodded, but Qui-Gon had the feeling that there was something his former Padawan wasn't telling him. "Obi-Wan? Is there something I should know?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The young man seemed to return from a place far away, his eyes blank. _'Another memory?'_ Qui-Gon thought.

"No, Qui-Gon, everything will be alright," and Qui-Gon saw a wan smile appear on Obi-Wan's face. Not completely reassured, he went into his room to pack his things for the mission.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains trying to find the calmness to meditate; he was upset about Qui- Gon's trip with Master Dooku. In his former life, Dooku's fall to the Dark side hadn't begun before Qui-Gon's death on Naboo, but even if there hadn't been obvious signs, who could tell when exactly the development had started? And why would Dooku request Qui-Gon's help now? Obi-Wan couldn't remember him doing it in his former life. But hadn't the future already been altered?

He tried to find his inner center but wasn't able to calm down. Reaching out, he sensed another Force-presence arriving. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Master Reendorr; the Master was the Chief-healer at the Temple, a dark-haired man in his forties with a stunning ability in mind-healing that had made him a member of the Council at his young age. In his former life, Obi-Wan hadn't had much contact with the Healer, and remembered vaguely that Master Reendorr had died long before Geonosis on a mission.

"Knight Kenobi," the Master said warmly. "You seem to be disturbed. Are you trying to meditate?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master Reendorr, but I can't find enough calmness at the moment. Perhaps a sparring would serve my purpose better."

The Master sat down besides him and shook his head in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure about that; I can tell you've been sparring quite often during the last weeks, and you have a lot to come to terms with after your surprising recommendation for Knighthood. How do you feel now?"

Obi-Wan felt touched by the concern he sensed coming from the Chief-healer; he normally occupied more about paperwork and coordination than speaking with patients on his own. "Regarding the circumstances, I feel fine. But you are right; I need to sort things out and I feel a little bit lost at the moment."

Master Reendorr gave him a worried nod. "Yes, that can be explained with the absence of your Master at the moment. You were quite concentrated on his presence during the last weeks and the Council did nothing to make you independent. Normally, you should have moved into your own quarters and left for a solo-mission. We recommend this for the newly knighted to become accustomed to being alone and to cope with the sudden loss of the training-bond."

Obi-Wan was astonished; Master Reendorr had access to the central data system. Normally, he should know the bond was still intact.

"I don't agree with the Council's decision to keep you grounded here at the temple. I think a change would help you to sort things out for yourself." The Master looked at Obi-Wan and as if having a sudden idea he continued, "Why don't you go outside the Temple? You are grounded but you are allowed to leave the Temple. I think it would give you a new picture of being with normal people, and as a Healer, I can only recommend some distraction from your brooding."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the advice. However, thinking about it, perhaps the Healer was right; he hadn't left the Temple in weeks. He wasn't convinced yet, but maybe a change of environment would help him. He could go to Dex's diner or look for the few friends he had outside the Temple. He gave a slow nod and said, "Thank you for your advice, Master Reendorr. I will think about it."

Satisfied with the response, the Master prepared to leave, not without placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Yes; think about it. It was nice to have met you, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan felt a chill going through him at the slight touch and shivered. With a peculiar feeling, he looked at the leaving Master.

_'You're starting to get over-anxious, Kenobi,'_ he chided himself. _'Not everyone you don't know is to be suspected of having contact with the Dark side.'_

* * *

Qui-Gon felt restless; they had entered hyperspace and were on their way, but he couldn't fight the feeling it was a mistake to leave Obi-Wan alone at the moment. Dooku had typed the coordinates into the board-computer and now entered the galley.

"Qui-Gon, my old Padawan, what are you brooding over?" he said in a light tone, and sat down across from Qui-Gon at the small table.

"Master Dooku, I'm a little bit unsettled about the lacking bond with Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied.

The Master gave his former Padawan a look, sympathy shimmering in his eyes. "Yes, after getting accustomed to it over years, it's difficult to lose it when the young ones are knighted. But it's been more than a week now; normally you should have become adjusted to the lack of the training bond."

Qui-Gon looked back with an uncomprehending glance, he then realized that the Master wasn't able to know about the still intact bond with Obi-Wan. He smiled and said, "No, it has been five minutes. We tried to sever the bond but it wasn't possible, so Master Yoda decided that we have to stay bonded, and now that we entered hyperspace I lost connection."

Dooku had a shocked expression on his face. "You couldn't sever it, but that's unusual, isn't it? Now I understand," deep in thoughts he continued. "But, why would Master Yoda decide to let the bond stay intact? Normally, he could have let it be severed by the healers."

"He said it's been made by the Force and it cannot be severed. All this is weird, but then, isn't it weird that Obi-Wan became knighted at this early age? I am sure, Master, there is more to my former Padawan and Yoda knows it."

Dooku gave him a thoughtful nod. "Yes, the young man has changed. I saw you spar the other day and he showed an amazing performance. I think the Force has something in mind with him, but if the Force has created this strong bond, then you are involved in these plans. Now I understand the reluctance of Master Yoda to let you go when I requested your company."

"He was reluctant?" Qui-Gon looked up; he felt a shiver creeping up his spine. So he'd been right; all of this wasn't a good idea.

Dooku crossed his arms over his chest, his face closing in thought. "Yes, he and Mace didn't want to grant my wish to take you with me, but since they couldn't advance a reason, the Council decided against them."

Silently, Qui-Gon tried to absorb this piece of information,; he already regretted to have left his former Padawan alone on Coruscant.

* * *

"Jedi Kenobi is leaving the Temple now, you have to be quick, Maul."

_"I'm going to bring him to the warehouse in a short while, Darth Tahrun,"_ the voice replied over the comlink.

"Good, and keep attention; he is a Jedi after all, and you have to be cautious. We can't reveal ourselves too early."

_"Are there any other orders I need to take care of?"_ Darth Maul asked with an arrogant expression, ignoring the warning.

Darth Tahrun swallowed his anger; the Zabrac was underestimating the power of a fully trained Jedi Knight. However, it didn't surprise him, Sidious' second apprentice was reckless and he knew that this had been exactly the reason why his Master had chosen him.

"We need to take care of him alone; Lord Sidious is _not_ to be revealed. I'll come to the warehouse as soon as I can get away from the Temple without raising suspicion. Don't do anything to him; we need him unharmed."

_"It will be done according to Lord Sidious' wishes,"_ Maul replied and the transmission ended.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Dooku had left hyperspace and Qui-Gon became more and more upset. Dooku realized they wouldn't be able to accomplish the mission with this amount of nervousness in his former Padawan. "Qui-Gon, what's wrong? Normally, your bond with Obi-Wan should be sensible for you by now. We are merely a one day journey from Coruscant; even a normal training-bond can overcome a distance like this," he stated firmly, trying to remind Qui-Gon about his duties.

"Yes Master Dooku, but I can't sense him," Qui-Gon replied with desperation in his voice. "When I reach for him, there's nothing, no shields, no walls, nothing."

"But that would imply. . . ." Dooku's voice trailed off, a flicker of worry showing on his face.

"No! I would have felt it if he had died! Something is amiss, Master Dooku. I sense _darkness_." Qui-Gon paced back and forth, then stopped immediately and turned to his former Master. "Master, why did you request my presence for this mission? I read the reports, and there would have been a lot of Jedi who were up to the task."

Dooku could detect suspicion in Qui-Gons eyes. "Qui-Gon, it was indeed weird. I wanted to go alone because normally my diplomatic abilities should be sufficient, but then I had been to the Healers because I was plagued with a headache during my last mission. For the first time, Chief-healer Jarlork Reendorr treated me personally; he was very concerned about my condition, and recommended to take a partner with me for the next mission because he couldn't explain my headache. When I reacted reluctant, he kind of talked me into requesting you. . . ."

Qui-Gon already was at the comlink and tapped a number in it, "Tahl?" After a pause he continued, "Could you please take a look into Master Dooku's files? He was at the Healers a few days ago; I need to know the results."

Dooku was stunned; what was Qui-Gon thinking? Then after a longer pause he saw his former Padawan nodding. "I thought that. Tahl, listen to me, you have to look for Obi-Wan immediately; please keep an eye on him and under no circumstances is he to leave the Temple! When you have talked to him, he has to contact me. I'll wait for his call."

Qui-Gon ended the transmission and looked up. "Master Dooku, your headache was caused by a simple tiredness because you had worn yourself out during your last mission, nothing unusual and healed with a little bit of sleep. There was no need to take a partner. We are being set up."

Dooku sank onto a chair, a bewildered expression in his eyes. "How and why. . . ." he asked.

"I can't explain it to you, Master, but Obi-Wan is very special, and I have the feeling there is someone who realized his importance for the Jedi order. Perhaps he wanted to lure me away. . . ."

The comlink beeped and Qui-Gon answered it, "Yes? Tahl," he said with disappointment in his voice. "What? Please Tahl, you have to alert Masters Yoda and Windu immediately. We will be arriving at Corsucant tomorrow morning. Please, you have to look for him, I know something has happened!" He turned and ran into the cockpit slamming the coordinates into the board-computer followed by a speechless Dooku.

"He isn't at the Temple, Master. He has disappeared, and I know he isn't out just to make a promenade."

Dooku reacted immediately. "You're right, Qui-Gon; all hints lead to an abduction. Thank the Force our mission isn't that crucial and can be postponed! Give me the commands, please; I know a shortcut to enter Coruscant's atmosphere."

Gratefully Qui-Gon put everything into his former Master's hands, he felt his lack of control keenly.


	16. Chapter 15

****12/06/14 – edited version

Thanks xJadedJedix for your help!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

Darkness engulfed him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked through the lifting fog seeing an empty room with high walls, and then he groaned, realizing his wrists were bound behind his back and a Force inhibitor was attached around his neck.

_'Seems to be getting a habit in this life,' _he thought with sarcasm. '_Okay Kenobi, think and focus! What happened?'_

He remembered that he had followed Master Reendor's advice and left the temple to seek out Dex's diner, but before he got there someone had approached him from behind. Not having been prepared for danger, he had turned around cautiously, and his memories got blurred from that point. At least four attackers had appeared and, before he had been able to react, he had been knocked out by a blow on the head.

He reached out trying to feel the Force, and there was nothing; the Force inhibitor around his neck was much more effective than the one Jango Fett had used. He wasn't even able to examine it.

_'Not good,'_ he thought. '_Th__is time, I won't be able to escape on my own.'_

He turned around and a groan of pain escaped his lips; his attackers had done their job thoroughly, as he detected at least three broken ribs. After a few moments, the door opened and Obi-Wan sucked in a breath; he hadn't been prepared for this.

Standing before him was Darth Maul, and the Zabrak looked _exactly_ the same as he had when Obi-Wan had met him for the first time in his former life.

The Sith looked down at him with a scornful expression in his eyes. "So, you're finally awake, Jedi," he spat out, and the Knight had to swallow on hearing the Zabrak's voice for the first time in his life. Silently he looked up, judging his inferior situation well enough to not provoke his opponent.

"You Jedi are so _weak;_ Darth Tahrun warned me to be careful, but you were a lame excuse for a Knight when we overwhelmed you." The Sith knelt down at his side and pulled at Obi-Wan's hair, pulling him into a sitting position. Obi-Wan looked directly into the yellow eyes and felt his anger rising; this was the being who had killed his Master, the being who he had defeated then, but too late to save Qui-Gon. He tried to release his anger, but without the Force, this was impossible; it threatened to consume him and he was helpless to control it.

The Sith smiled smugly. "Ah, I see the anger in your eyes. I'm sure my Master will be _pleased_ to hear that." He stood up and walked away. However, before leaving he turned around once more. "Darth Tahrun will be arriving shortly, and I'm sure he will get you to speak, Jedi."

Obi-Wan desperately tried to reach the Force once more; fury was filling him and he needed to cope with it. Slowly, he breathed in and out and finally gained a small measure of calm, and then he contemplated what the Sith had said. He had mentioned an umfamiliar name, Darth Tahrun _not_ Sidious. So Palpatine wasn't the Sith Lord in this reality? But this Darth Tahrun had to be someone in Palpatine's entourage and this leaves the question if the Senator knows about the Sith or not.

Before he could explore it further, he needed to get free; he was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to resist an interrogation with a Sith Lord without revealing his true self.

* * *

"We have a traitor in the Temple, there is no other possibility! Normally, no-one had known Qui-Gon wouldn't be here," Mace stated.

"Focus on finding Obi-Wan, we must. Reach out with the bond you will, Qui-Gon; the only way to locate him it will be," Master Yoda reasoned.

Qui-Gon looked desperately at the two Masters and turned to Dooku who stood behind him. They were alone in the Council chambers after Yoda and Mace had sent out all the Councilors with search-troops to find the missing Knight. Qui-Gon plunked down onto one of the vacant Council chairs, not able to find words.

"Masters," Master Dooku stepped in. "Qui-Gon hadn't been able to reach him since our departure from Coruscant; I assume the kidnapper has somehow cut Obi-Wan's connection to the Force."

"There is no Force inhibitor which could block Obi-Wan so effectively. Normally the bond would be open!" Mace exclaimed, and was met with two reproachful pairs of eyes from Master Yoda and Qui-Gon.

He noticed his mistake when Dooku asked, "Um. . . There are enough inhibitors to block a young Knight, aren't there?"

"Not a normal Knight Obi-Wan is, my former Padawan," Yoda said, knowing well that the truth couldn't be hidden any longer. "Skills of a Master he has, but no explanation we have for it. The will of the Force it was."

Dooku sat down, with a shocked expression written all over his face. "I am beginning to understand now, but why the blazes did you allow Qui-Gon to accompany me then? If there is a bond between them which can't be severed, you should have known the Force wants them to stay together."

"It was too early to send Knight Kenobi out into the field with a Jedi other than Qui-Gon; you would have realized his abilities are far beyond his level. We trained him to hide his skills in front of others, but the training wasn't finished yet, and since we hadn't revealed the truth to the rest of the Council, we couldn't risk denying your request. Not after Master Reendorr made it quite clear that your condition wouldn't allow you to go on the mission alone," Mace replied.

"Master Reendorr!" Qui-Gon suddenly cried out, "He _must_ be the traitor! He lied; Master Dooku's condition isn't as bad as he had claimed! Tahl has looked up the results and found the reason for the headaches in a little bit of exhaustion! Why would Master Reendorr lie if not to lure me away from Obi-Wan?"

"Jarlork Reendorr?" Mace said incredulously. "I can't believe that!"

"Mace, think about it; the kidnapper knew that I was on a mission! He wouldn't have succeeded if I had been with Obi-Wan."

"Lead us to Obi-Wan, this will not!" Master Yoda said firmly. "Sending for Master Reendorr we will, asking him about this. In the meantime, try to reach Obi-Wan you will, Qui-Gon."

* * *

Finally, Obi-Wan was able to feel a glimpse of the Force; it cost him an immense amount of concentration and he _wasn't_ able to establish a permanent connection, but he could search out his surroundings. He felt a Force shield around the building, devastating his hope that one of the other Jedi would be able to detect his Force-signature. With a Force-shield that strong, it just wasn't possible. With great effort he would be able to reach Qui-Gon over their bond but only shortly, so this had to wait until he felt the time was right. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a hooded figure, and Obi-Wan looked up, carefully using his energy to get his shields in place.

The figure approached him slowly then put down his hood. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock, it was Master Reendorr! He put on a stoic expression, trying to hide his confusion about the identity of the Dark Lord.

"I must excuse your status of captivitity at the moment, but it's necessary. Perhaps we can change it in time if you play along with me, Knight Kenobi?" The Sith looked down at him examining his injuries wordlessly.

"And what would you expect of me, Master Reendorr?" Obi-Wan snarled.

The Dark Lord's face took on a furious expression. "First of all, you will call me my Lord, Kenobi! I won't tolerate any disrespectful behavior!"

"You are not _my Lord_, and I am not willing to address you with respect, Sith!"

Darth Tahrun knelt down beside Obi-Wan and looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "I knew you are intelligent, Kenobi, but I hadn't thought you would figure it out so soon! You're lacking the usual Jedi simple-mindedness.; I am really impressed. You were able to destroy our plans back on Naboo, but I am not willing to let you interfer once more! You will be ours, or you will die! I know everything about you!"

"And what are you planning to do with that knowledge, Reendorr?" Obi-Wan asked with provocation in his voice. He was determined to not let the Sith gain the upper hand.

"What do you think about a little mind-probe? Now that you aren't able to shield yourself, this should be _interesting_. And you know, I'm good at. . ." he paused, then emphasized the next word with a smile, "_healing_ minds, and by the way, you should call me Darth Tahrun at least. When I have broken you, I'd love to hear you addressing me by my rightful name!"

Obi-Wan didn't respond and focused on what was to come; he had to rely on Reendorr's lack of knowledge about his abilities. Carefully, he tried to shield his altered Force-Signature and his bond with Qui-Gon and awaited the attack, a frightened expression on his face.

"Ah, Kenobi, _now_ we're getting a little bit anxious. A lot to bear for a young Knight, isn't it? But don't worry I won't make you suffer; I need you if you are to become a new Sith-apprentice."

Then he reached out to probe the younger man's mind. Obi-Wan felt the dark mind enter while he put his strength in his mental shields. Tahrun rambled through his mind in a rude manner and tried to cause pain, but because of Obi-Wan's lack of resistance, he wasn't able to succeed in that.

After a few minutes the Dark Lord withdrew, looking at Obi-Wan with a despising expression on his face. "Weak Jedi, why don't you fight me?"

"Why should I? You would succeed nonetheless; your skills are far beyond mine, so why bother with fighting and making it painful?" Obi-Wan answered panting from the effort of shielding. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"Nothing I hadn't known before, but it's sufficient," Tahrun replied.

Then he stood up and took out his comlink. "Come in here, I want the prisoner in the interrogation room in ten minutes."

* * *

They heard a knock at the Council chamber's door. Mace, Dooku, Yoda and Qui-Gon looked up as Bant entered the room followed by her Master Tahl, who rushed directly to Qui-Gon's side, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Qui," she said, "I'm so sorry, but Bant might have important information for you."

Gratefully, he took Tahl's hand and waited for Bant to speak. "Masters, Obi-Wan came to me before he left the Temple; he was in high spirits and told me that Master Reendorr had recommended a trip outside the Temple. He had approved of the idea and wanted to go to Dex's diner."

"I knew it!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, "Not only has he lured me away but he also sent Obi-Wan out! What more proof do you need, Mace?"

Tahl interfered, "We don't need further proof, Qui. After Bant told me about this, I looked into his transmissions. He has sent Obi-Wan's files to an unknown recipient; we can't trace it, but it was outside the Temple, and. . ." she swallowed deeply, "he is _missing_. I wasn't able to find him when Master Yoda requested to see him."

Desperately, Qui-Gon looked at them; without Master Reendorr, the hope of finding a clue about Obi-Wan's location was lost.

Dooku frowned thoughtfully, then he placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder and said, "You would be able to sense traces of Obi-Wan's Force-signature, wouldn't you?"

"I'd be able to sense the slightest traces of him, yes," Qui-Gon replied with impatience in his voice. He couldn't understand what this had to do with their situation.

"Then let's go and look for him. We know he wanted to go to Dex's diner, so it should be possible to follow his traces."

Qui-Gon was on his feet immediately. "That's it, Master."

Mace nodded. "This could work. You will go with Qui-Gon, Master Dooku, but _don't_ do anything foolish! Call for help when you've found him."

* * *

"So, Knight Kenobi, time to give up your stubborn silence. You are here and there is no possibility for your Jedi friends to find you, and we both know that your Master has given up on you. He has always betrayed you."

Obi-Wan cringed at that; the Dark Lord knew which button to push but he needed to fight his own doubts. The Sith Lord had altered his memories while probing his mind, but due to the shielded parts of his mind, he was able to detect what was wrong.

"I don't believe you; you can't fool me with the little mind manipulation you've done," he replied trying to sound calm.

"Oh, my little Knight, you realized that? I am all the more impressed." He approached the younger man, who was tied to the wall, unable to move. "You know something? This room has its advantages. It's soundproof, but why would I need that?" He chuckled and held up his hands. "I don't want anyone to hear you crying out in agony. It would destroy the future respect towards a Sith-apprentice if our inferiors could hear your weakness. When you leave this room, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will be strong! I promise you that." With fierceness, he shot Force Lightning into Obi-Wan's body, evoking a loud cry of pain from the younger man.

"So, Kenobi, this Master of yours rejected you in the first place and now he left you alone once more. He didn't want you, but _we_ want you, we even _need_ you. Don't you like being needed?"

Obi-Wan looked up, a cold expression in his eyes. "It's sufficient for me to follow the will of the Force."

"Spoken like a true Jedi," the Dark Lord hissed. "But we'll see what the Force truly has in store for you."

Once more, he shot Force-lightning into the weakening form of the young Knight, and this time, he only stopped for a few moments before he continued his assault on him. "You know, I'm able to kill you with this, Kenobi; won't you give in? Are you so eager to die?"

Obi-Wan was concentrating on absorbing the pain and wasn't able to respond; his only hope was the bond he shared with Qui-Gon. He knew that Darth Tahrun wasn't aware of it, but he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to inform his former Master about his situation and location. The problem was that Qui-Gon wasn't on Coruscant and he wouldn't be able to come after him on his own.

"Ah, we're starting to make progress I see. So silent, Kenobi? You know what? I'll give you a rest. Save your energy for our next meeting. I will send my droids in to take a few medical tests and then we can continue this enjoyable conversation, what do you think about that?"

"I'm looking forward to it, Sith," Obi-Wan answered gritting his teeth.

* * *

The crèche-master tried to calm the little boy, who had awoken from a terrible nightmare. The six-year-old wept and sobbed; he was one of the newest arrivals, found only a few weeks ago. The Master didn't know much about his background, but he had observed that the child was prone to nightmares. This time, he seemed even more disturbed.

"Shh, hush little one," he said, "What is it?"

The boy wasn't able to speak in whole sentences. "Dark, cold," he stuttered and shivered in the Master's embrace. Silently, the older man hugged him and tried to warm the trembling child.

* * *

"He was here, but his traces get blurred," Qui-Gon said.

"Perhaps he was kidnapped here," Dooku answered examining their surroundings. "Qui-Gon, you have to focus; I'm sure the Force will help you."

Qui-Gon knelt down and reached into the Force; despite his desperation, he was able to calm himself enough to focus on the Living Force. After a while he opened his eyes.

"The industrial area, Master. I can't sense him, but the Force shows me the direction. He has to be there."

"Then let's go, Qui-Gon," Dooku replied.

* * *

Tahl's comlink beeped. After she had left the Council chambers, she had returned to the healers wing. "Yes," she answered.

"Master Tahl, we have a little problem in the crèche, I think we need your help," she heard the voice of the crèche-Master.

"I'm on my way!" she replied and left the Healers' Wing.

Entering the crèche, she saw the Master sitting on a chair with a sobbing little boy in his arms; apparently the boy couldn't be calmed. "He had a nightmare, and he won't stop crying; I don't know what the dream was about. He stutters about darkness and coldness. It's weird, but I thought he said Obi?"

Stunned, Tahl took the boy from the Master and placed him on her lap, trying to send him soothing energy through the Force. "Obi, as in Obi-Wan?" she asked and received a direct reaction from the child, who sobbed even more.

"Obi-Wan, we need to help him!" he cried out.

"Did he have contact with Knight Kenobi?" she asked.

The crèche-Master shook his head. "He arrived a few weeks ago; he hasn't had any other contact than with the crèche-Masters and the other infants. You know it isn't allowed during the first months."

Carefully, Tahl comforted the boy and he seemed to calm down a little bit. "I will take him into the Healers' Wing to observe his sleep tonight, and I will control his files. It's quite unusual that he would have this dream now! Knight Kenobi has been kidnapped. Perhaps there is a connection."

* * *

Obi-Wan knew it was time; he had regained part of his strength and he couldn't take the risk of Tahrun finding out the truth about him. Until now, the Dark Lord had only gone over the surface of his shields without remarking aynthing out of place. But he wouldn't be able to obtain the facade during another interrogation.

He gathered his strength and reached into the Force, focusing on his bond with Qui-Gon. He desperately hoped that his former Master would be able to help him quickly, but perhaps the Jedi were already looking for him and a search-troop would be near. He couldn't imagine what would happen, if this were not the case. Tahrun would be furious if he noticed that Obi-Wan's abilities were far beyond his level. After penetrating the Force shield, he would certainly remark it, but Obi-Wan was willing to take this risk.

* * *

Dooku and Qui-Gon stood in front of a warehouse, it was in the abandoned industrial parts of the planet, a perfect place to hide.

"Can you feel him, Qui-Gon? I don't think we have enough time to search the entire building."

Qui-Gon tried once more to reach Obi-Wan over the bond, but wasn't able to get a response. "No, Master I can't feel him! But he has to be here. I hope it's not too late!"

"Then let's start in the lower levels!" Dooku ran toward the building, but as Qui-Gon started to follow him, he broke down over a massive wave crushing into his mind.

_"I am here!"_ A cry, which must have cost all of Obi-Wan's strength, came over the bond, then he felt nothing but silence.

"Qui-Gon!" Dooku rushed to his side.

Qui-Gon looked up, his eyes wide open. In an urgent voice he said, "On the sixth level, Master, we don't have much time!"

* * *

He had succeeded but the next moment Tahrun rushed into the room, releasing him from his chains with a Force push that made Obi-Wan fall hard onto the floor, making him cry out in pain.

"That was a mistake, Kenobi! You fooled me wel;. I have underestimated your skills, but now you will die! No-one will be here in time!" He raised his hands and threw a powerful Force-lightning towards the young Knight, who tried to fight it in vain.

He collapsed on the floor. Desperately, he cried out in agony; he had failed once more, and this time he wouldn't even be able to help Qui-Gon against the Sith.

Darth Tahrun enjoyed his power; the Knight had already annoyed him. He hadn't approved of his Master's plans to break the young man, and he didn't need another rival. And finally, Kenobi had given him a good reason to kill him. Smugly, he looked down at the writhing form of the Jedi.

"You thought you were so smart, didn't you? You know what, I'm going to enjoy this," he said and held up his hands to deliver the final blow. He hesitated a moment as he saw tears in the young man's eyes; how unbecoming of a Jedi when faced with death. "My poor Kenobi, isn't your trust into the Force strong enough to face death?"

He chuckled loudly; what a victory! Finally, he had found Kenobi's breaking point. But fortunately it was too late; hiding the secret of the Sith was far more important for Sidious than having this young man as an ally. Once more, he threw his lightning towards Kenobi, but in the same instant a blue lightsaber appeared before his eyes, blocking the lightning effectively.

* * *

They fought the droids outside the room without difficulty, and Qui-Gon cut the door open with his lightsaber, but when they entered, Dooku was shocked at the sight before him.

A chuckling Master Reendorr stood over the writhing form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The young Knight was crying out in agony and his attacker was about to lift his hands; acting on his instinct and his training, he ran with Force-enhanced speed toward the pair, placing himself between the Knight and Reendorr just in time to block the lightning with his lightsaber.

"Master Reendorr," he hissed, "I think you have to go through me to achieve this goal."

His adversary looked at him with a smug expression. "Master Dooku, how nice of you to join our little party here! I hadn't thought you would be here in time, but now that you are. . . ." He drew his red lightsaber and responded to the first blow coming from the Jedi Master.

"Your skills with a lightsaber aren't sufficient to defeat me, Reendorr," Dooku said coolly. "Surrender now and you will be unharmed."

* * *

The lightning had stopped, and Obi-Wan felt someone hugging him tenderly. Exhausted, he fell down into the secure arms around him. He felt how the hands removed the collar around his neck and the Force filled him in a sudden rush. Gratefully, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Qui-Gon, who gave him a look of deep concern.

Smiling weakly, he whispered, "I'm sorry... Master... I failed... again..."

Then he succumbed to the blackness surrounding him.

* * *

"You don't really expect me to surrender do you, Dooku? Let's see if you are up to a fight against a real _Sith_," Master Reendorr laughed triumphantly at seeing Dooku's shocked expression.

A Sith? This couldn't be true, could it? But it was true; Master Reendorr had turned to the Dark side, Dooku felt the Darkness rolling from him in waves.

Slowly, he approached his opponent in a fighting stance; he knew that Jarlork Reendorr wasn't a brilliant fighter. He should be able to defeat him without the help of Qui-Gon who needed to look after his former Padawan at the moment.

The Dark Lord attacked him and their lightsabers clashed. There was a loud electric crackle as the blades made contact. Dark against Light, Sith against Jedi, and Dooku had never pictured a situation like this in his mind before. The Sith swung his weapon again and again, driven by his anger, but Dooku parried each strike with calmness.

He felt Qui-Gon struggle for Obi-Wan's life. There was no time; his former Padawan would need his help. He raised his left hand and used the Force to push the Dark Lord. Taking profit of the momentary confusion, he twirled around and his lightsaber swept up to hit his adversary with full Force at his left arm.

Even though the pain of loosing his arm had to be unbearable, Reendorr continued to fight, but he was weakened and it took Dooku merely a few more blows to incapacitate him. Panting heavily, he looked down at the kneeling man. "Now you will surrender, Reendorr," he said.

The Sith Lord inclined his head, and Dooku called a pair of handcuffs into his left hand. _'Comes in handy being in an interrogation room,'_ he thought with a touch of sarcasm. Yet, either the thought or the movement had distracted him, and in the next moment the Sith Lord pushed Dooku's right hand forward. The blade of the lighstaber disappeared into Reendorr's chest.

"I. . . I'd rather die than surrender," the Sith hissed and fell.

* * *

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't die on me now!" Qui-Gon exclaimed in desperation, feeling the life-force of the Knight fading. He tried to feed Obi-Wan with his own Life-Force but it wasn't enough. In the background, he heard Dooku fighting and he thought about helping his former Master, but he knew that this would mean Obi-Wan's death. Desperately, he focused on the thin thread which was Obi-Wan's life-force, not willing to let go.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dooku knelt down beside them and helped stabilize the young man. "I called for help; the Healers will be here soon, Qui-Gon, but try not to overdo it!" he said with concern in his voice.

They settled down, concentrating on keeping the Knight alive in joined effort.


	17. Chapter 16

****12/06/13– edited version

Thanks so much to my friend Noobianrose for the beta! *hugs*

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Tahl stood outside the Healers room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was floating in the bacta-tank.

"What is his condition, Tahl?" Mace asked, a pensive expression on his face.

Tahl sighed deeply, showing her concern openly. "He hangs on his last bit of life-Force. If he gets out of the bacta-tank alive, he will survive. But he could collapse at any moment. I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"What about Qui-Gon and Dooku?" Mace continued, trying to get a full picture.

"Qui-Gon wore himself out but, with Dooku's help, he has recovered by now. They are both in the next room."

Nodding, Mace looked at the closed door. "May we speak with them?"

"Yes, but don't stay too long, Mace. Obi-Wan nearly died. Qui-Gon has practically pulled him back. If not for Master Dooku's help we would have lost them both. I will keep them here tonight. We must expect aftereffects concerning Qui. I think he will need the help of his former Master."

Mace gave her an understanding nod. Then the two Council-Masters entered the room she had shown them and found Qui-Gon lying in his bed, while Dooku sat at his side. Master Yoda hopped onto the other bed in the room and Mace sat beside the diminutive Master.

Dooku looked up and said, "He is exhausted, but he should be fine after resting some."

Mace smiled wanly. "You did well, Dooku. Defeating a Sith isn't something we are prepared for, is it? The Order is grateful that you managed it – not to mention saving Knight Kenobi."

Dooku looked at the younger Master and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I wasn't prepared for that. I wouldn't have thought that I would have to fight Master Reendorr one day. I'm sorry he died, he chose to do so."

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Hmm. . . not captured a Sith wants to be. Well you have done, my former Padawan."

Qui-Gon, apparently sensing the presence of the two Councilors, slowly moved and placed himself in an upright position. Seeing his struggle, Dooku provided a cushion to stabilize him.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked with a trembling voice, his own exhaustion showing in his face.

"We aren't sure if he will survive. I'm sorry Qui, we have to wait until he can leave the bacta-tank. Tahl will look after him and she will alert you immediately if there is any change. Meanwhile, she has ordered you to sleep and recover. What you did was too much and you know that. You pulled him back when he was already lost," Mace replied.

"I had to," Qui-Gon said silently, painfully remembering Obi-Wan's final words. "The Force has provided him another life. I could not let it end like this."

"Done well you have, Qui-Gon. Need Obi-Wan, we will, if fight the Sith we must," Master Yoda stated.

"You think there are more, Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Always two there are, a Master and an apprentice," the diminutive Master replied.

Mace gave him a nod of assent. "We need to speak to Obi-Wan when he recovers. I'm sure the Dark Lord tried to turn him. I think we should be cautious."

"We have to make sure no one finds out about Obi-Wan's advanced skills," Qui-Gon added.

Dooku nodded. "I can't believe he was able to break through that Force shield. It should be impossible – all the more so with a Force inhibitor attached. I don't think even I would have been capable to accomplish that."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. "Yes, my former Master. How do you think I cope with that? Having an apprentice who surpassed my own abilities so fast is not something I was prepared for."

"When fought against the Sith in his former life he did, other skills the Jedi in his time would have found to defend themselves. An explanation it could be as to why special techniques he has," Master Yoda stated.

Dooku turned to his former Master with a look of utter astonishment and said, "Master, you aren't suggesting that Obi-Wan comes from a different time, are you?"

"No Master, he lived his life and came back in time. We can't explain how but we know it's true. He carries with him the memories of his former life and he knows things we can't even imagine," Qui-Gon said, knowing well enough that it was time to let Dooku know about Obi-Wan's special role.

Dooku's eyes widened in shock. "But. . . I. . . This is dangerous! How can we know that he won't change the future and it will become worse?"

"Responsibly he deals with his knowledge. Council-Master he has been. Behaving like that he is," Yoda reassured him and hopped down the bed. "Go we must before Tahl throws us out, Mace. Rest you shall Qui-Gon, and help him to recover you must, my Padawan."

The two Masters left Qui-Gon and Dooku alone and Qui-Gon prepared himself for a lot of questions from his former Master.

But instead of inquiring, Dooku took the cushion from Qui-Gon's back and forced him to lay down. "Sleep now, Qui-Gon. We will have time to talk tomorrow."

* * *

After Master Yoda had left, Mace stood at the window to Obi-Wan's room, looking thoughtfully at the young man whose life was at stake. He was sure that the knowledge of his former life was crucial for the survival of the Jedi Order. He felt the significance of the young man through the Force. He could only hope that this night wouldn't bring the end of Knight Kenobi.

Tahl approached him from behind. "Mace, there is one more thing I need to tell you."

Mace sighed, hadn't it been enough for the evening? He followed Tahl into another room where he saw a little boy lying asleep in the bed. Questioningly he looked at Tahl.

She swallowed and began to explain, "This is Anakin Skywalker. He was brought to the temple a few weeks ago and has been plagued with nightmares almost every night since then. Tonight the crèche-Master wasn't able to calm him anymore. They had related his nightmares to his past. I looked up his files and discovered that he had been a slave on Tatooine, so the conclusion was logical, but . . . tonight he cried for Obi-Wan."

"What?" Mace whispered in shock, and Tahl ushered him out of the room to not awake the sleeping boy.

"Since when do we search for Force-sensitives outside the Republic, Tahl, and how had this boy come into contact with a Knight in the first few weeks?" Mace inquired, trying to overcome his initial surprise.

"I can't tell you why he was brought to the temple in the first place. You would have to speak with Master Gallia about that. She is responsible for the search-troops. The crèche-Master assured me that Anakin has had no contact with Obi-Wan. All the more mysterious that he cried out Obi-Wan's name in front of me. He begged me to help him, as if he had known Obi-Wan was in trouble."

Mace shook his head. "Nothing seems to be normal about Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will inform Master Yoda about this tomorrow. I'm going to stay with you tonight; perhaps you'll need my help."

* * *

In the midst of the night, the silence in the Healers wing was suddenly broken by the beeps of monitors. Qui-Gon slowly woke up and saw his former Master getting dressed. "What is it, Master?" he asked sleepily.

Dooku turned to him and placed a hand on his temple. "Don't bother with it, Qui-Gon. I will go see what's going on out there. Sleep!"

Indulging in the comforting touch, Qui-Gon slowly drifted back to sleep again, only to stand up wide-awake after a few seconds.

'_Obi-Wan!' _The bond he shared with his padawan had weakened suddenly and he could feel the young man drifting away.

He rushed out of his room and saw Dooku arguing with Tahl.

"We need him, Master Dooku! He is the only one who can reach him over the bond."

"Master Tahl, he has already worn himself out too much. I will not let him risk his life again!"

Tahl inhaled sharply. "But–" Before she could continue Qui-Gon headed into Obi-Wan's room. Carefully he touched the glass of the bacta-tank and reached out over the bond, "_Obi-Wan, come back, we need you!"_

A faint whisper replied, _"I can't Master. . . ."_

_"Padawan! Don't give up now! You have to stay! I won't give you up!"_

_"Don't Master. . . too tired . . . don't kill yourself trying, please . . . you need to train Anakin."_

Qui-Gon frowned, what was Obi-Wan talking about? _"Obi-Wan, you are like a son to me. I need you! Sons don't die before their fathers!"_

He felt his own energy weaken; pulling Obi-Wan back once this evening already had taken its toll. Desperately, he hung onto the bond. He sensed Mace and Tahl behind him. Apparently Master Dooku was outside the room, trying to project strength to him but it wasn't enough. He began to sob. _"Please Obi-Wan, you must help me!"_

The connection faded slowly and hopelessness threatened to consume him. However, the instant he was about to give up, he suddenly sensed another presence pulling at the young Knight. Faintly Qui-Gon heard an echo in his mind, _"Please Master, don't die! I love you Master!"_

Looking down, Qui-Gon saw a child of about six years hanging at the bacta-tank as if his own life were at stake.

"We have him back!" he heard Tahl shouting in the background. And then another echo coming from Obi-Wan over the bond, _"I love you Padawan!"_

Qui-Gon took the boy's hands tenderly away from the glass and knelt down next to him. Tears were running down the child's cheeks and carefully the Master wiped them away. "We have him back, little one, he lives! Calm down!" he reassured the boy, who thankfully hugged him.

Qui-Gon took him in his arms and stood up, soothing him by rubbing his back, and whispered, "You did well, young one." Slowly he left the room while he reassured the child.

He brought the boy into his room closing the door behind him. The three Masters outside the door had observed them incredulously but he didn't care about them at the moment. Carefully, he laid the child down in his bed and tucked him into the sheets. Exhausted, the boy fell asleep immediately.

Qui-Gon sat on the bed and thought about what he had witnessed. This boy had a bond with Obi-Wan – a strong one at that – and he had been able to call him back. There was only one conclusion to be reached from that. This had to be Obi-Wan's Padawan, the Padawan he had trained in his former life, the Padawan who had turned. But there was no darkness in _this_ innocent child. He had felt the deep love coming from Obi-Wan when he had recognized who had pulled at him.

Qui-Gon sighed, it was reason enough for Mace Windu to prevent this boy's training, even without knowing what had happened to him in Obi-Wan's former life. The attachment was already too strong in the eyes of the Council. More so, if Mace knew about the possible future of this child, he would do everything to send him back to where he came from – or even to the Agri-Corps. He couldn't allow that. His former Padawan had a bond with this child. The remains in Obi-Wan's head had instinctively reached out the moment the child had entered his mind. And if this bond existed in this life, it had to be the will of the Force.

He knew that the others were waiting for an explanation outside. He had to tell them something. He made up his mind and with a last caress over the boy's cheeks he left the room.

"I won't go in there now, Master Windu," he heard Master Dooku saying when he opened the door.

"He can't leave like this. I want an explanation for this, Master Dooku," Mace replied with a stern tone. Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight a smile. It was clear to him that Mace wouldn't leave him alone after what had happened here that night. He stepped forward before his former Master was able to argue back.

"I'm here, Mace," he stated.

Mace turned around. "What happened, Qui?" he asked with a firm voice.

"You tell me, Mace. I don't know this little boy. Perhaps you can explain his presence here?" Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Just then, Tahl came out of Obi-Wan's room and said, "His name is Anakin Skywalker, he was found a few weeks ago on Tatooine. Last night he had a nightmare and cried out Obi-Wan's name. Since he hadn't had any contact with Obi-Wan until now, this was quite unusual. I brought him here to observe his sleep."

Qui-Gon cringed, so _this_ was the boy Obi-Wan wanted him to train; he had said he should train '_Anakin_'. _'Oh Padawan mine, what did you think? That I would be a better Master for him than you were?'_

He fought the sadness which overcame him at the thought of how guilty his former Padawan had felt. He had spoken of another failure as he was about to die and now he wanted Qui-Gon to take his place in the boy's life. He focused on putting these thoughts aside and gave Mace an innocent smile. "See, Mace, there is an easy explanation then. If they hadn't met before, it must be a connection made by the Force, don't you agree?"

Mace was as furious as a Jedi Master allowed himself to be. "Is that all?" he snapped.

"Mace, I was focusing on pulling Obi-Wan back. I couldn't sense everything but I had the feeling the boy lent me his strength to accomplish my task. Have you checked his midichlorian count? I think he is extremely strong in the Force."

"It's over 20,000," Tahl said trying to fight her trembling voice. The three Masters looked at her, shock written all over their faces.

_'Now, Obi-Wan, this is quite a special Padawan of yours,'_ Qui-Gon thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"I. . . ." Mace stuttered, "I. . . It's. . . I can't believe that."

Dooku looked at Tahl. "Are you sure, Master Tahl? Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midichlorian count that high."

"No other Jedi has," Qui-Gon stated flatly.

Tahl and Mace exchanged a brief look, as if Tahl was asking for permission to say something. Qui-Gon observed the interaction and felt suspicion rising within him. "Is there something else I need to know, Tahl?" he asked, looking into his friend's eyes. Tahl's gaze shifted to the floor and Qui-Gon had his assumption confirmed. He swallowed. "I see. There is, but you aren't allowed to tell me."

Mace stepped in, "It's enough for tonight, Qui. We're going to sort everything out when Obi-Wan wakes up. Please, my friend, you have to trust me in this." He placed his hand on Qui-Gon's arm and pleaded silently for him to let drop the subject for now. Qui-Gon nodded with acceptance. Whatever the secret between Tahl and Mace was, now was not the time to speak about it.

"Now, Tahl, after Qui-Gon has put Anakin to sleep in our room, would you mind providing us another one?" Master Dooku pointed out.

Tahl smiled, relieved. "Yes, Master Dooku, please follow me," and she led the Master into another room. At the door, Dooku turned around and looked at Qui-Gon who hadn't followed. "Aren't you coming, Qui-Gon?" he asked.

Slowly, Qui-Gon shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Master, but I have a feeling I should stay with Anakin. After all he's been through, he may need me later."

Dooku nodded. "Your feelings seldom betray you, my former Padawan. I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't able to sleep, so he decided to meditate. He reached deep into the Force and found his center almost immediately. He felt his surroundings: the boy sleeping peacefully in the other bed, Mace and Tahl outside talking quietly, Master Dooku alone in his room, as restless as he was. He opened his bond to Obi-Wan wide enough to be alert to any change in the young man, but he felt at peace. This night wouldn't bring another crisis, of that he was sure. His mind wandered away and he let go of his conscious thoughts.

_"Master Obi-Wan, know what?" a beaming twelve-year-old bounced up and down in front of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon recognized him without difficulty despite the beard. He was still very young, too young to be Master to a Padawan in Qui-Gon's opinion._

_Obi-Wan ruffled the boy's hair. "No, my Padawan, and I won't know if you keep up jumping like that because I'm going to be sea-sick," he replied with a bright smile._

_The boy stopped bouncing immediately but the broad smile didn't disappear._ _"I made it," he said, "I passed the exams and Master Yoda commended me in front of the whole class."_

_Obi-Wan sat down and took the boy onto his lap. Qui-Gon could see the affection in his gestures._ _"Anakin, I'm so proud of you! You made it! That's a great achievement regarding your lack of time, you know that?"_

_Anakin nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master Yoda said that, too. He said that he hadn't thought I would be able to catch up this soon, but I wanted to make you proud, Master."_

_Obi-Wan laughed. "You don't need the exams to make me proud of you, Padawan. You achieved so much during the last three years. I am always proud of you"_

_Anakin stood up, not able to sit still. "Thank you, Master. Now that I passed the exams and caught up with the others, you won't have to endure any more mocking from other Masters."_

_Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, no Master would mock another Master. Why would Anakin think that?_ _He looked at his Padawan with an astonished expression. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and asked with a serious tone, "Why would the other Masters mock me, Padawan? What gives you that idea?"_

_Anakin looked down to the floor, shifting nervously. "I thought that because you were forced to take me as your Padawan, and because I was too old to be trained, that no other Master would have taken me."_

_Obi-Wan knelt down to be eye to eye with Anakin. "I wasn't forced, Anakin. It was my honor to take you as my apprentice." He took the young boy into a firm grip. "Padawan, you need to tell me who gave you the idea that I didn't want you."_

_Anakin seemed to contemplate what to say. Then, he looked into his Master's eyes and said with a trembling voice, "The other Padawans in my class told me that."_

_Obi-Wan swallowed deeply. "What exactly did they say, Anakin?" His tone was serious and the boy took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't circumvent giving his Master an answer._

_"They said I won't be able to make you proud, because you didn't want me in the first place. Who wants a Padawan who is behind in training like me? And . . . they said the other Masters are mocking you, because no one but you would have taken me, and you were too young to be a Master anyway." Now tears were glistening in the young boy's eyes. "They said that you only took me to fulfill your Master's last wish."_

Qui-Gon held his breath. No, this couldn't be true! He wouldn't be able to do something like that, would he? He wasn't ready to believe he would have asked Obi-Wan to take on such a burden. Taking a Padawan was a very personal decision; no one had the right to interfere with that. But Obi-Wan confirmed what Anakin had said.

_"Anakin, it's true that Qui-Gon asked me to train you, but I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't sensed that it was the right thing to do. Never believe I didn't want you." He took the boy in a fierce embrace. "You helped me when I was miserable about my Master's death. With you I was able to move on. I will always be proud of you, my Padawan, and I want to be with you."_

_Anakin hugged Obi-Wan back but Qui-Gon could feel that the doubt remained. Qui-Gon felt anger rising in him. Why wouldn't Obi-Wan tell him that he loved him. That was what the boy needed! Tell him, he thought, he won't believe you otherwise!_

He jolted out of his meditation disturbed by a silent cry from Anakin's bed. Instantly, he rushed to the boy who was weeping in his sleep. Tenderly he caressed Anakin's temple and slowly the child woke up. "Hush, little one, you're safe," he whispered and Anakin reached out for his embrace. "What's wrong, young one?' Qui-Gon asked.

"Obi-Wan," the young boy replied, "is he all right?"

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at him. "Yes, he is, Anakin. He's resting, but he will be all right." He caressed the boy's head. "Will you tell me what made you weep?"

"I had a dream. It was sad," Anakin answered, "Obi-Wan was sad and I was sad, too."

Qui-Gon held his breath. Could it be that Anakin shared Obi-Wan's memories too, due to their bond? "Anakin, no one will be sad. We will be very happy because Obi-Wan will wake up soon and everything will be all right."

Carefully, he soothed the boy in his arms and waited until he was sound asleep again. Then he stood up and moved to his bed. He sat there for hours, deep in thought.


	18. Chapter 17

12/06/26 – edited version

Thanks to Noobianrose who heple me edit this :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Master Adi Gallia loved the silence in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was always able to find her inner peace here, but today her silence was disturbed. She sensed Master Windu approaching and, rolling her eyes, she turned to him. "Mace, what in this world can be of such importance that you insist on disturbing my morning meditation?" she said with annoyance in her voice. These few moments in the morning had always been sacred for her and Mace Windu should know that well enough.

Mace placed himself at her side in the grass, heaving a deep sigh. "Please excuse my intrusion, Adi. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't a matter of great importance. I'll have to meet with Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon and Dooku in an hour and I need information that only you can provide, since I haven't found it on record."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You sent two Knights to Tatooine a few weeks ago with the order to seek out Force-sensitive children. I know you are in charge of the search-troops, but could you explain to me why you sent out a team to search outside the Republic? It's quite unusual, isn't it?" In his voice she felt that there was more to it than a simple question about her decision. And while she was ready to explain to him what had made her send the Knights out, she wouldn't allow Mace Windu to question her authority in this.

"Yes it is, Mace. I admit that the thought hadn't crossed my mind until the day Knight Kenobi left for his trial mission. Just before his scheduled departure he came to me and engaged me in a conversation about the seeking-procedures. At one point he asked me how many children perhaps would never be found because they were born outside the Republic. I had to tell him that he had a point and, after he had left, I checked on our current occupancy in the crèche, and found out that the amount of children we've found within the Republic has ceased in recent years. In the archives I found that all generations of Jedi had gone to search in the outer rim on a regular basis, but that we hadn't done it for the last ten years. So I sent teams to the nearer outer rim worlds. And I was astonished; they brought at least one child from each planet. It's easily explained. In the core worlds the standard of living is high. Many parents decide not to give their force-sensitive children to the temple. But in the outer rim my teams met a lot of people who were grateful to have an opportunity to offer a better life to their children. The operation was a great success for both sides. And I have to thank Knight Kenobi for giving me the idea."

"He hadn't mentioned Tatooine and Anakin Skywalker then?" Mace asked curiously.

Adi looked at him with a puzzled expression in her eyes. "No, he couldn't have known about him, could he? But I remember the boy very well. The team I sent to Tatooine reported that from the moment they had landed on the planet they had felt a strong pull of the Force, which led them to the Skywalker house. They found the young boy and his mother there. Both were slaves and the mother was desperate, because her owner tried to pressure her to give away the child. A child this age wasn't profitable enough and for _her_ work the boy was a distraction. I assume, because of his strength in the Force, he was quite a handful. She thanked our team for providing her a solution. And with a heavy heart she gave the boy away, but she knew he would have a better life in the temple. The team brought the child here, and only after the medical tests I realized how special this boy was."

"His Midichlorian count is very high, Adi," Mace stated.

"Yes it is, Mace. I think this boy is a special gift to us," she replied with a warm voice.

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "Why didn't you inform me or Master Yoda about his high count?"

Adi looked at him with a frown. "Why should I have done that, Mace? The organization of the search-teams and the crèche are my responsibility. I have experienced that being a member of a group is essential for the children and, as such, I treat them as equals and never concentrate on their counts. We have seen many children with an average count advancing to excellent Knights, while others were sent to the Agri-Corps despite their higher count. I decided it would be best for Anakin to keep his count confidential . . . I don't believe a child can live up to the expectations such a precondition would evoke in others."

Mace gave her a nod of assent. "Perhaps you are right. It would be difficult for him."

Adi looked back at him. "Now that you know, are you going to tell the Council?"

Mace shook his head. "I have to speak to Master Yoda. After last night Masters Dooku, Qui-Gon and Tahl know about him, but I think all of us will decide to follow your advice and keep it a secret. And even if one of them has another opinion, no decision will be made without you, since you are in charge of him."

Adi was stunned. "Why would all these people know about him?"

"He had nightmares yesterday night. Master Tahl brought him into the Healers wing because he couldn't be calmed. And he did quite an extraordinary thing there, Adi. I think it's been the will of the Force that he'd been there. You have to go to Tahl; she will explain everything to you. Besides, someone has to take him back to his group."

Adi slowly stood up and inclined her head. "Then I'll go and have a little chat with my friend Tahl now, Mace," she said and left urgently to see what had happened.

* * *

Qui-Gon slowly woke as he felt two blue eyes fixed on him. Anakin Skywalker stood at his bedside, scrutinizing him with concentration. The Jedi-Master felt exhausted, he hadn't had much sleep. The dream of Obi-Wan and his Padawan had haunted him. He looked at the young boy who seemed to feel a bit lost and moved carefully into a sitting position. "Good morning, Anakin," he said with a calm voice. "I think I have to introduce myself. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Still too shy to speak, the boy nodded, his gaze shifting to the floor. Qui-Gon held out his hand. "Won't you sit with me?" With a warm smile he tried to encourage the child. Anakin moved slowly towards the bed and finally sat down, not taking his eyes away from the Jedi-Master.

"Good morning, Sir," he said in a respectful tone. Qui-Gon smiled and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Anakin?" he asked with a gentle voice.

The child gave him a faint nod. "Obi-Wan was in danger. I tried to help him."

"And you did. You helped him to survive. He would have died without you. . ." His voice trailed off and he had to fight against the lump forming in his throat. "Can you tell me how you knew that he needed you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Sir. I simply knew. I saw it in my dreams."

Qui-Gon gave him a thoughtful nod. "You somehow felt it? You somehow feel connected to him even though you haven't seen him before?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, how did you know?"

Qui-Gon took the boy's hand in his. "It's a bond, Anakin. Sometimes the Force creates such a connection between two Force-Sensitives. I have one with Obi-Wan, too. I know how it feels."

The child seemed to understand. "We did it together, didn't we? I felt you, too."

Qui-Gon gave him a solemn nod. Slowly he stood up and put on his tunic. "First thing, we're going to get you a decent breakfast, young one," he said and pointed toward the door. "What do you think about that?" Smiling at the eager nod coming from the boy, he led Anakin outside the room.

Tahl was standing, deep in thought, at the window to Obi-Wan's room. Slowly he approached her and she turned around. "You two are awake early," she stated smiling, but Qui-Gon could see that she was still worrying about his former Padawan.

"Yes, and my young friend here seems to be hungry. Perhaps you could help us with that?" Qui-Gon said in a light tone, determined not to concern Anakin even more than he already was.

Tahl laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I could do that. Come with me. Bant is already preparing something and I'm sure she will be delighted to have company." They walked into the kitchen, where Bant was busy setting the table. Anakin sat down immediately and Qui-Gon couldn't fight a smile. Just as Obi-Wan in his younger age, this boy seemed to take any opportunity to eat properly.

After they had finished breakfast, Tahl and Qui-Gon left Anakin with Bant, who was currently explaining to him how to use the blender. The child had asked questions during the whole meal and Qui-Gon was able to imagine that this would have been very challenging for Obi-Wan, who never had been a morning person. He had to chuckle at the picture coming to his mind – a picture of a grumbling Obi-Wan, trying to keep his Padawan silent until he had a cup of tea.

Tahl looked at him with a questioning expression in her eyes. "What is so amusing?"

Qui-Gon shook his head dismissively. "Nothing important, Tahl," he answered. Then he looked to the window of Obi-Wan's room. "How is he?"

"I'm going to move him out of the bacta this afternoon. He is better; his wounds have almost healed. It's a miracle. After what happened last night he seemed to have gathered all of his strength to recover. I don't know what you and Anakin did to him but it surely gave him a good reason to live."

Qui-Gon was astonished. Obi-Wan shouldn't be able to heal this fast. Even if he channeled all of his strength into a healing trance, this should be impossible. With the unspoken question in his eyes he looked at Tahl. She swallowed and looked back pleadingly. He knew that there was still something she wouldn't tell him and he muttered, "The great mystery between Mace and you, I presume. Don't you think it is time to tell me?"

"I can't, Qui. Mace is my friend and I promised him. . . ." her voice trailed off as she saw anger blazing in the Jedi Master's eyes.

"And what by the Sith am I? Am I not your friend? Isn't it my former Padawan we are talking about?"

She cringed. "Qui, you know you are my friend, but I won't ignore the wish of a Councilor."

He clenched his fist, trying to control his fury. "So the wishes of a Councilor are more important than our friendship, Tahl?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't fair using their relationship against her.

"You know that isn't true," she responded, anger now filling her, too. "Our friendship is one of the most important things in my life. How dare you!"

"Aren't friends supposed to be honest with each other? Why wouldn't you tell me then?" he almost yelled; he couldn't stop himself. He felt despair filling him. Couldn't she see he was worried about Obi-Wan and he needed to know everything?

She threw him a cold look. "And? Are _you_ telling me everything? For example, we could begin with Anakin? You know more about his connection to Obi-Wan, don't you?"

He inhaled sharply. Then he looked down in shame. How was he able to yell at his best friend? She was right; he had behaved like an idiot. Resigned, he plunked down on the bench outside Obi-Wan's room, covering his face with his hands.

She placed herself at his side and put her arms around him. "Qui, I know this is difficult for you. But you have to believe that I am your friend and I won't allow the Council to put Obi-Wan in danger. You have to trust me in this."

He looked up at her, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tahl. This situation is just so. . ." he trailed off not able to find words.

Her grip tightened and she began to caress his cheeks. "I know, Qui. I promise you, I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to. You love him, don't you?"

He swallowed deeply and nodded. "I love him as I'd love my own child. He is the son I never had. I know this sort of attachment is forbidden, but I can't help it, Tahl."

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong about that, Qui. I thought about what you told me the other day and I think you are right. We should learn to deal with such feelings not suppress them. We should be able to talk about what we feel without remorse." They locked eyes with each other and an unspoken truth lingered between them.

Before Qui-Gon was able to reply, the door to the kitchen opened and a beaming Anakin burst out. "Master Qui-Gon, Bant showed me how to use the blender."

With a proud smile he offered a glass of fruit juice to the Master. Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, taking the glass gratefully.

* * *

The light was dimmed in Master Yoda's quarters and four Jedi Masters were sitting in a circle, contemplating the occurrences of last night. Master Yoda had invited Master Windu, Qui-Gon and Dooku to sort out what should be said in the upcoming Council-session and Mace had just finished his report about the conversation with Master Gallia.

"Right Master Gallia was in her decision. Know this you do. Great burden it would be for one so young," Master Yoda said, shaking his head thoughtfully.

"I agree," said Master Dooku, "Anakin Skywalker is really special, I haven't heard of anyone with a Midichlorian count that high before. The expectations this would raise in others could well be his undoing."

Mace shifted uncomfortably under Qui-Gon's piercing glance. He looked to Master Yoda, who gave him a nod of assent. "About the Midichlorian count. . ." he began seeking for words, "He isn't the first one in the temple. . . ."

Qui-Gon looked up, a shocked expression in his eyes. "What do you mean, Mace?"

Mace swallowed, this wasn't easy to say. "Qui, it's. . . The results of Obi-Wan's last blood sample showed a Midichlorian count of over 20,000." Everyone could see his relief at having finally told Qui-Gon this.

Qui-Gon stared at him open-mouthed. "What?" For a split second he frowned and then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Obi-Wan said that his connection to the Force had changed somehow and today he's been almost completely healed – a nearly impossible thing. It also explains how he had been able to penetrate the Force-shield. Oh Force. . . ." he looked up, not able to say more.

Master Dooku looked at Master Yoda with bewilderment. "What does that mean, Master Yoda? I haven't thought it possible to meet a Jedi with such a high count ever and now we have two of them _here_?"

Yoda nodded. "Great mystery there is around Obi-Wan, my former Padawan. Listen to the Force we have to, if to solve it we want."

Mace spoke up. "We aren't able to explain it. But there remain some other questions. Why should Obi-Wan suggest seeking out Force-sensitive children in the outer rim in the first place? And is it a coincidence that Anakin was there to save him? I can't believe it is, considering their similar presence in the Force and all."

Qui-Gon saw the rising suspicion in Mace's eyes. He knew he had to do something; the truth about Obi-Wan's and Anakin's relationship wasn't to be revealed. He had to keep these two safe. "Perhaps in a world where Jedi fight against Sith in a war, the amount of Jedi Knights had been diminished. Maybe Obi-Wan had known that we would be in need of more Knights to be up to the challenge?" he said in a calm tone.

Mace gave him a nod. "Yes, this could be an explanation for his suggestion, but it doesn't explain the connection between him and the boy, Qui. If there is something you know, you should tell us now!"

Qui-Gon cringed at the stern tone coming from his friend. Looking at Master Yoda he saw an approving glance, encouraging him to respond. "Mace, you know how my bond with Obi-Wan was formed. My former Padawan is one to initiate bonds naturally. We hadn't known each other, before the bond already began to establish. Adi has reassured you that there had been no contact between Obi-Wan and Anakin before, so what shall I tell you?"

He felt his former Master scrutinizing him and prayed that he had been able to convince Master Windu and Dooku with his explanation. He knew well that Master Yoda couldn't be fooled but he was sure the diminutive Master would understand his actions.

Then Dooku stated, "Qui-Gon is right, his bond with Kenobi developed genuinely without effort. And in a situation of life and death, a bond is able to deepen. Perhaps the Force has formed the bond to join Obi-Wan and the boy as Master and apprentice, this could be a realistic explanation. In normal circumstances we wouldn't have acknowledged it before Skywalker would have been in the age to be chosen." Qui-Gon had held his breath and gave his former Master a grateful glance. He saw Mace contemplate the explanation.

"Not knowing the truth, we will, before Obi-Wan will awake. Ask him then we will," Master Yoda said, attempting a compromise. "Interfered he has, but not in a dangerous way. Brought new younglings his proposition has and reminded us, he has, about our traditions. Complacent we have become in looking for children."

Qui-Gon was relieved for the opportunity to change the subject. "And what about the Sith?" he asked, his face showing concern.

"We don't know if there are more than Master Reendorr," Mace answered, "but it's likely that there has to be one more. Perhaps Obi-Wan can tell us something about this."

"And what shall we report to the Council? I mean, two Jedi with an incredible high Midichlorian count, the abduction, Obi-Wan's abilities . . . ." Master Dooku looked questioningly at Mace. "Even_ I_ am not able to understand what is happening. Maybe this shouldn't be a surprise for me since I don't have all the information. What is it with Obi-Wan that you haven't told me?"

Mace heaved a deep sigh. "Well, we'll tell the Council that Obi-Wan had been kidnapped, that you and Qui-Gon saved him and that it was possible to find him with the help of the remaining bond between him and Qui-Gon. We also have to inform the Council about the Sith. But I suggest we don't tell them anything about the Midichlorian counts. The explanation about an existing bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin should be sufficient." He looked at Dooku. "We will prepare the report together, Dooku. Qui-Gon has to look after Obi-Wan right now. And I'll tell you the rest of what we know while we're at it."

Master Yoda looked up, nodding slowly. "Stay between us this must. Feel I do that not ready the Council is for the whole truth. A word with you I want to have, Qui-Gon."

Bowing, Mace and Dooku left, both men looking curiously in Qui-Gon's direction.

"Strange this bond between young Skywalker and young Kenobi is, Qui-Gon," Yoda began after the two Masters were gone. "Not satisfying your explanation was. Know this you do. Hope we shall that the Council will accept it."

Qui-Gon looked down with respect. He had known that the diminutive Master wouldn't be satisfied with his explanation.

"Crucial it will be to leave it to Obi-Wan, what he wants to reveal and what not. Trust him we must. Master he had been. Well you did in keeping the truth from Masters Windu and Dooku. Obi-Wan's place it is to reveal young Skywalker's role."

"What do you think this role could be, Master Yoda? And what is it with Obi-Wan's changed Midichlorian count?" Qui-Gon asked, eager to understand what was happening to his former Padawan.

"Sense I do, that important Anakin will be. I feel the connection between Obi-Wan and him, but not sure I am if it is one of Master and Padawan. Deeper it is. And see you as an important factor in the future I can. Guard Obi-Wan you must, keeping your knowledge to yourself, unless he decides to reveal it to us. A prophecy there is. Need to explore it we will."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, the prophecy of the Chosen One. Why hadn't he thought about it? Was Anakin the Chosen One? And what did Obi-Wan have to do with it?

"Go to Obi-Wan you will now. Give him your support you have to." Qui-Gon inclined his head. As always, Master Yoda wouldn't reveal more. He had to figure it out by himself.

* * *

During the afternoon Obi-Wan came out of the bacta-tank, and Tahl permitted Mace, Yoda and Qui-Gon to visit him. Silently they sat at the young Knight's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, his body aching all over. Disorientated, he looked up and groaned inwardly at the sight of the three Masters. Secretly he cursed the life of a Jedi, which didn't even allow him time to recover before being interrogated. Qui-Gon took his hand reassuringly, caressing it tenderly, and Obi-Wan could feel encouraging energy over their bond. "Masters," he said with a resigned voice, looking gratefully into Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Knight Kenobi, I hope we're not asking too much of you. After the ordeal you've been through it seems a little bit heartless to question you, but you must understand we need a few answers," Mace began.

"I am aware of that, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied trying to show his Master-skills. But for the first time in his life, including his former life, he felt anger at the rational behavior of the Council. He wondered why he hadn't realized before how much the sense of duty had replaced compassion in the Jedi Order.

"Before we speak about your confrontation with the Sith, I need to ask you, why you have suggested the Jedi seek out Force-sensitive children in the outer rim. It seems a little bit weird that you would give this such a high priority," Mace said, his voice firm.

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon pressing his hand, as if he wanted to give him a sign how important his answer would be. Obi-Wan had to smile to himself, his former Master still saw him as a young Padawan. He had been prepared for this question from the moment he had left Adi after their conversation regarding Force-sensitive children in the outer rim. "Masters, you know I have knowledge about a possible future and I am aware of my responsibility not to interfere. But you won't count reminding a Search-Master of an old tradition as interference, will you? In my former life, the Jedi Order suffered significantly because we had neglected the existence of Force-sensitives outside the Republic. I researched in the archives and found we had given up on them about ten years ago. The only thing I did was to discuss this fact with Master Gallia." Obi-Wan could tell that his answer wasn't satisfying for Mace, but he wasn't ready to reveal more.

"After your discussion with Master Gallia, did you return to the crèche to check if she had acted on it?" Mace continued.

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the feeling of annoyance rising within him. He had endured an interrogation by a Sith merely one day before, how was Mace able to question him like this without showing even a hint of remorse? "Master Windu, it isn't forbidden for a Knight to watch the children in the crèche as long as he follows the rules. I wanted to explore if my suggestion had been taken seriously. I haven't approached one of the younglings. I merely indulged in the feeling of completeness after the free spaces had been filled with children." He felt Qui-Gon pressing his hand again, trying to send him calming energy through the Force.

"How do you explain the bond you formed with one of these younglings then, Knight Kenobi?" Mace asked sternly.

_'A bond? Oh no, Anakin! How could this happen,' _Obi-Wan thought, shocked by this information. Slowly he breathed in and out, finding his inner center and reaching into the Force for a hint of how to behave. The Force sang around him in return, making its will clear. "I am not aware of a bond, Master Windu," he responded with a cold voice, feeling well that the Master wouldn't believe him.

"Is that so? Then do you know the name _Anakin Skywalker_, Knight Kenobi?" Now Mace wasn't able to hide his annoyance any longer.

"Never heard," the young Knight said coolly, still not ready to give any more information.

He decided it was up to him to change the subject. He wouldn't let them ask more about Anakin before he knew what had happened to even raise such questions. Besides, there were more important issues to discuss. "I think we need to discuss the Sith, if you don't mind, Master Windu. Have you been able to capture and secure them?" He was sure anyone in the room could feel his thin nerves now.

Mace cringed at his tone. "Master Dooku was able to defeat Master Reendorr."

Qui-Gon's head shot up. "Did you just say _them_, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan groaned as if some pain had just shot through him. "He escaped?" he asked with bewilderment. At the puzzled glances of the other Masters he began to explain, "There were two. Darth Tahrun, who had been Master Reendorr once and another one whose name is Darth Maul."

Mace was shocked. "You saw the second Sith?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, he was the one who abducted me. I assume he is the apprentice. I'll give you a full description of him." Exhausted, he began panting heavily.

"Need it we will, Obi-Wan, but recover you must before giving more information. Grateful we are for your patience. Leaving you alone now we are," Master Yoda tugged at Mace's tunic to indicate it was time to go and leave Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone. Then the two Masters left.


	19. Chapter 18

12/07/20 – edited version

Thanks to my friend Noobianrose for the help in correcting my constant mistakes ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

After the two Council-Masters had left, Qui-Gon sat carefully down onto the bed, not letting Obi-Wan's hand go."How do you feel, Obi-Wan?" he asked, showing his concern over the young man's exhaustion.

"After what this Sith has done to me, I should be grateful to be alive at least," Obi-Wan replied emotionless.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "I really thought you'd die. Two times were near death – in the warehouse, where we found you, and then yesterday night. If it hadn't been for Anakin, I am sure you would be dead by now."

Obi-Wan tried to fight his nervousness at the mention of his former Padawan. "Anakin? What's _he_ got to do with it?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"He had terrible nightmares during your capture and he even called out your name. Tahl took him to the Healers wing. When your heart stopped, he helped me bring you back. He actually has a bond with you. And _you_, my Padawan, _had_ a reason to speak with Master Gallia about searching children in the Outer Rim." Qui-Gon tapped with his finger on the young man's chest to emphasize his point.

Obi-Wan cringed at this. _'How had Qui-Gon found out? And did he tell the Council?' _he thought, trying to calm himself.

Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly. _"No, I didn't,"_ he answered the unspoken question over the bond.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued speaking loud, "I know he was your apprentice who fell, and you are right to keep it from the Council. He is unbelievingly strong in the Force. If Mace knew what happened to him in your former life, I am sure he would see him as a great threat. You had quite an impressive Padawan." He winked at Obi-Wan, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"How?" The young man's face was white as a sheet and Qui-Gon felt him tremble.

"I sensed your bond with him. It's still there. You two are bonded in the Force, in the same manner as we both are. He reached out for you and I felt the remains of your old bond with him. It was not difficult to figure out that he must have been the one who turned in your former life. But in this child there is no darkness. His future isn't determined. We need to hide his possible future, and I will help you with that. You will have another chance to teach him. Because _I_ am sure you taught him well then."

Obi-Wan shook his head violently. "No, Master, Anakin is not destined to be my Padawan. This time I will take care that he is taught be his rightful Master, not by the replacement."

He shivered and felt Qui-Gon placing his hands on his shoulders trying to calm his trembling body. "Hush, Obi-Wan, calm down, everything will be alright. This is not to be decided now. We will see what the Force has in mind for Anakin. But one thing I know for sure: you were no replacement. I was able to sense your deep connection with him."

Slowly Obi-Wan composed himself. Qui-Gon was right. Anakin was at the age of six now. He had come to the temple three years earlier than before. They had to wait until the boy would be older to see what the future would hold for him. But he would do everything to make Qui-Gon Anakin's Master this time. Suddenly, he felt a compulsion to sleep coming over the bond and didn't fight it, grateful for the peace of sleep his former Master provided him.

* * *

Senator Palpatine couldn't believe what his Sith-apprentice had told him. How was it possible that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been able to penetrate the Force-shield surrounding the warehouse? Even an experienced Jedi Master shouldn't be able to do that. Reaching into the Force he felt the key role Kenobi would play in the future. He had to do something about him. He couldn't allow this Knight to destroy his plans.

But at the moment he needed to concentrate on other things. The Jedi had come to know of the Siths' existence far too early. He hadn't expected Obi-Wan Kenobi to escape. Now the Council knew not only about Darth Tahrun, who had been killed, but also about Darth Maul, who currently knelt before him awaiting his punishment. One thing was sure: Darth Maul had to disappear. Palpatine could only hope that the Jedi would assume that there were only two Sith. With Tahrun dead, they would focus on finding Maul. And he had to prevent that from happening. He had to adjust his plans. He grimaced at the thought. This young Knight was far too much trouble and, furthermore, a man like Kenobi, who was different from any Jedi he had met before, wasn't easy to calculate.

He made up his mind and looked down at the kneeling form of his apprentice. "You will return to our base, Maul. There you need to continue your training. The Sith will have to disappear for a while. But before you go. . ." he paused and emphasized the next words, "you will find a way to make the Jedi believe you died."

"Yes, My Lord," the apprentice complied. Then he stood up and with a last bow he left.

Palpatine knew that Maul would find a way to mislead the Jedi. If his plan worked, the Jedi would think that both Sith were dead. They would continue their petty existence without acknowledging the luring darkness. He would have time to make new plans and to observe Kenobi. He would find a way to either kill him or turn him. To accomplish one of these things would be one of his priorities in the future. He smiled, sensing triumph at the thought of a Sith apprentice, named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Once more the three Masters entered Obi-Wan's room in the healers wing. It had been two days since Obi-Wan had given Mace a description of Darth Maul. He felt better and had gained some strength but he was far from being completely healed.

Yoda and Qui-Gon sat themselves onto the second bed in his room while Mace remained standing.

"Knight Kenobi," the Korun-Master opened the conversation, "we have sent Master Dooku and Master Fisto out to search for the Sith-apprentice. They found a corpse of a Zabrak and I'd like you to verify his identity." He gave Obi-Wan a picture.

Obi-Wan looked at it and saw a corpse lying next to the debris of a starfighter. He nodded. "This certainly looks like him. But I think all of you are aware of the fact that deception is the way of the Sith. We can't be sure that the threat of the dark side is over."

Mace inclined his head, showing his assent. "We are aware of that. But at the moment it seems as if both the Master and the apprentice are dead. Perhaps you were able to prevent a terrible future with your return."

Obi-Wan swallowed, _'It couldn't be that easy, could it?'_

"Master Windu," he said, heaving a sigh. "I can't fight the feeling that Senator Palpatine has something to do with this. I suggest we'll keep an eye on him."

Mace shook his head. "Senator Palpatine is a man with a good reputation. After we've identified the two Sith there will be no need to observe him anymore. You know that there are always two Sith not more."

Obi-Wan looked at Master Yoda. Perhaps the Master would help him to convince Mace? But Master Yoda shook his head thoughtfully. "Not obsessed with this you should become, Obi-Wan. Concentrate on your new life you must."

Resigned Obi-Wan looked down, seemingly accepting the decision. _'They still don't see the danger. They are blind like they were in my former life,'_ he thought.

Mace spoke up once more, "Anakin Skywalker asked to visit you. Concerning the circumstances we granted him permission for that. He's waiting outside."

Obi-Wan was stunned at hearing about this decision. He had been convinced the Council would prevent any further contact between him and Anakin after what had happened. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Master Windu, I'm glad to hear that I'll be able to thank this young boy for saving my life."

"Master Yoda and I are going to leave you alone. We have important matters to discuss with Master Dooku. If you don't mind, Qui-Gon will stay with you. The boy already knows him and we don't want him to be confused."

Nodding, Obi-Wan looked at his former Master, who smiled encouragingly.

* * *

After the two Masters had left, Tahl entered with Anakin."Hello Obi-Wan," she greeted him warmly and reached for his wrist to get a pulse. "I have a visitor here for you." She nodded satisfied with the result of her examination. "Your pulse is normal. You seem to heal quite nicely. I'm going to let you three alone."

With a last smile towards her friend Qui-Gon she left. Anakin stood at Obi-Wan's bedside, scrutinizing the Knight curiously. Then he seemed to remember his manners. "Hello Master Kenobi," he said with a timid voice.

Obi-Wan cringed at the familiar title coming from the child. Before him stood Anakin, his former apprentice, the boy he had taught, the young man who had been like a brother to him, the Knight who finally had turned. He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the memories flooding his mind. When he opened them again, he saw Qui-Gon standing at Anakin's side his hand placed on the boy's shoulder.

_"You already have bonded with him, Master,"_ he said over their bond and smiled wanly.

Qui-Gon smiled back. _"You should say something, Padawan. He will be scared otherwise."_

Pushing the images in his mind aside, Obi-Wan looked into the boy's eyes. "I'm not a Master, yet. I'd prefer if you call me Obi-Wan, Anakin. I am pleased to meet you. I heard you saved my life."

The boy looked up to Qui-Gon with insecurity. Qui-Gon moved to Obi-Wan's bed and sat down onto it. Then he placed the child onto his lap.

Anakin seemed to have finally gathered enough courage to answer. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. They say I saved you. But I only acted because I felt you needed me."

Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand. "It's normal that you wouldn't know how you've done it, Anakin. You still have much to learn about the Force. You did what you felt was right. I am grateful you did. Otherwise I would be dead by now and the both of us would never have met."

"I am happy you live, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied then he seemed to think of something, "Master Qui-Gon said we have a bond. Do you feel it, too?"

Obi-Wan had to smile at the excitement in the boy's voice. That was so much like Anakin. Every time he had found out something new about the Force, he would ask about any little detail. "Yes, Anakin, I can feel it. Close your eyes," he said and when the child eagerly complied, he sent warm feelings over the bond. He carefully tried not to feed it. He knew the Council wouldn't approve of a completed bond between him and a youngling.

Anakin looked up in awe. He certainly felt what Obi-Wan was doing and Obi-Wan had to chuckle when he sensed the boy reaching out to him."You see," he said, "there is a connection. But we have to be cautious. A bond is normally formed between a Master and his Padawan. We will always know that it is there but we don't have to use it. Do you understand that, Anakin?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "I understand. But, Obi-Wan?" he asked once more with eagerness in his voice. "I had a dream in which you were my Master."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and looked with a shocked expression at Qui-Gon.

_"I think, he was able to share a memory of you the night you were in the bacta-tank,"_ Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said with surprise in his voice. "So you have dreams about you and me, Anakin?"

The child nodded once more. "Yes, I had a few. The night when you arrived here, I had a nightmare and I knew you were in danger. And after that I saw you as my Master. But you were sad. It made me sad, too."

Obi-Wan moved upright and took Anakin's other hand. He slowly breathed in and out. _'I haven't expected the bond to be strong enough to project memories,'_ he thought to himself, _'I've never heard of such a bond before.' _He knew that Qui-Gon shared his memories from time to time. But their bond had been growing for years. How was it possible that Anakin and he had such a deep connection?

"Anakin," he began, "no one can tell if I'm going to be your Master. The future is always in motion, as Master Yoda would say. But you can be sure, if I chose you and you chose me one day, I'd never be sad because of being your Master. Every Jedi would be honored to teach you the ways of the Force."

The boy seemed to contemplate what Obi-Wan had said. Then he found another question to ask, "So you won't be my Master?"

Obi-Wan felt helpless. How was he supposed to explain Anakin that nothing was determined yet? How should he tell him not to focus on the idea and embrace what the future would hold for them?

"Nothing is sure, Anakin," Qui-Gon interfered, "you know, the Force works in mysterious ways. Perhaps Obi-Wan will be your Master. But there is also the possibility that someone else will choose you. A dream or a vision shows us a possible outcome. But," he smiled at Obi-Wan, "one thing is sure, the bond will remain and Obi-Wan will always play a role in your future."

Anakin gave them a relieved smile, apparently satisfied with this, and Obi-Wan nodded gratefully towards Qui-Gon.

_"You really saved me, Qui-Gon,"_ he sent.

_"I'm always ready to rescue my former Padawan,"_ Qui-Gon responded and chuckled silently.

The three of them began a less serious conversation, Anakin telling Obi-Wan what he had learned in the crèche and Obi-Wan asking questions. But after Qui-Gon and Anakin had left to give the Knight the quiet to sleep, Obi-Wan was awake for a long time trying to get answers from the Force. However, the Force remained silent.

* * *

The next day Qui-Gon was on his way to the Healers when he met his former Master in the hallway.

Dooku greeted him friendly. "Hello my former Padawan. You look tired. How is Obi-Wan?"

"He's getting better but he will need time. I think his recovery will take weeks. It's been only four days now, but he's already complaining about being in the Healers wing." Qui-Gon replied chuckling. Obi-Wan always had hated being confined to bed.

Dooku had to smile. "I think he has adopted some bad habits of his former Master. I remember a Padawan who made the healer's work incredibly difficult."

Qui-Gon laughed out loud at the teasing. "Yes and I remember a Master arguing with the healers about every move." Then he grew serious again. "I heard Master Windu told you everything."

Dooku nodded, a pensive expression on his face. "Yes, he did. I'm still astonished how it should be possible, but it certainly explains a lot of things," he paused thinking about his next words. "But there is still the mystery of Obi-Wan's changed Midichlorian count."

"Yes, there is no explanation for that so far. But honestly I became quite used to living with mysteries during the last weeks. I presume Master Windu told you this has to stay a secret?"

"Yes, but even if he hadn't, I wouldn't have the opportunity to talk about it. Masters Yoda and Windu sent me on a mission," Dooku replied. "I was actually looking for you. I will be gone for a long time and I wanted to say my farewells."

Qui-Gon looked at him with surprise. "You mean _the Council_ assigned you?"

Dooku shook his head. "No, it's a secret mission. I'm leaving today and the Council will be informed that I took a leave to visit my home planet. You could say I'm going to investigate undercover."

Qui-Gon was stunned. He couldn't remember a Jedi going on an undercover mission for quite some time, and never without the knowledge of the Council. He thought about asking Dooku what this mission was about but dismissed it. The Master wouldn't be allowed to tell him.

He smiled and put a hand on his former Master's shoulder. "I am sure you are the right choice for that, Master. I still can't believe what you've done for Obi-Wan and. . . and for me."

Dooku looked at him with a serious expression. "Qui-Gon, I know you haven't told us the whole truth when we spoke about the boy and his bond with Obi-Wan. I wanted to tell you that you are right to listen to your instinct. The Living Force is strong in you and your feelings always guided you well. I regret that we hadn't been able to have a connection as deep as you have one with your former Padawan. But I'm not you and I don't give my trust to others like you do. But know this, if you are in need of me, ask Master Yoda, he will know where I am."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply. He hadn't expected such words coming from his former Master. Obi-Wan's change seemed to have had an impact on all of them. He himself had begun to think about how the Jedi dealt with emotions. Tahl even had agreed with him. But never had he heard his former Master speaking in an emotional tone like that. He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you," he said.

"And with you and Obi-Wan," Dooku replied and left.


	20. Chapter 19

This is the last chapter of Part 1. I hope you enjoyed the journey so far ;) Please have a look at the author notes at the end of this chapter!

12/09/27 - edited version  
Thanks to my friend Noobianrose for the beta. Step by step every chapter will be betaed now!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

One week later Obi-Wan had been finally dismissed from the healers. He returned to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, feeling relieved to be in his own surroundings again. Master Tahl had instructed him to rest, prohibiting any kind of sparring and physical training. As a result he tried to meditate and sort things out for himself. He had to admit that he really needed the privacy and quiet at the moment. The last few weeks he hadn't found enough time to think about his new life. However, now that he finally seemed to have the opportunity to do it, he wasn't able to center himself. Every meditation led to painful memories and almost every night ended in a terrible nightmare. He felt reminded of his years on Tatooine when he hadn't been able to sleep undisturbed. Two weeks had passed and the nightmares had only increased. The last week he hadn't been able to sleep more than one hour a night.

Qui-Gon had tried to help him. But after a week Obi-Wan had told him in a rather unfriendly way that he was able to cope with his problems on his own. After that the Master had kept his distance, accepting Obi-Wan's wish to be alone. They still shared meals, Qui-Gon trying to make conversation by chatting about the temple's gossip. But apart from that the Master left in the morning and returned not before mid-meal. In the afternoon he instructed the Senior Padawans in lightsaber combat. Obi-Wan felt relieved when Qui-Gon wasn't around. He just couldn't stand the permanent look of concern in his former Master's face.

Most of the time he sat on the floor looking out of the window. The floating traffic of Coruscant seemed to be the only thing calming him down. He found peace at the image of life out there. But this peace didn't last long. Every time he closed his reddened eyes, images of his past overwhelmed him and he had to look back out of the window to anchor himself in the here and now.

He recited Jedi wisdom to himself, repeated it endlessly. _'Concentrate on the here and now!', 'Don't center on your anxieties!', 'Your focus determines your reality!', 'There is no emotion, there is peace!' _But nothing helped.

Last night had been even worse than the other ones. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. Qui-Gon had felt his exhaustion but hadn't approached him again. Obi-Wan was well aware of the fact that his former Master wouldn't tolerate this any longer. He would have interfered long ago if Obi-Wan were still his Padawan. The Knight groaned at the prospect of having to see a mind healer. Too fresh was his memory of Master Reendorr, Darth Tahrun, entering his mind violently. The alternative would be to open himself to Qui-Gon. But he wasn't able to do that. His former Master wasn't prepared to see the images that currently plagued him.

Perhaps if he gave himself fully over to the Force, he would find some peace? He surely had tried to meditate but he always had drawn back at the first glimpse of a bad memory. His instinct had told him, he wouldn't be able to come back if he gave himself over to these images. But perhaps this was the only way to get through it? At least it as worth a try.

Determined, he centered himself and settled into a deep meditation.

"You can't continue like that, Qui," Tahl said, placing a mug of tea in front of her friend, who sat bleary-eyed at the small table in her kitchen.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know, Tahl, but he wouldn't let me help. Ever since he left the healers wing he shuts himself away. I hear him scream in the middle of the night and I know, he doesn't sleep. You should see him he. . . ." he sighed in frustration.

She took his hand in hers. "You have to talk to Master Yoda."

He shook his head. "Master Yoda would say that if I am not able to help him, he has to go to a mind healer. I can't do that to him. Who knows how this Sith has messed with his mind?"

Tahl wasn't able to respond. She knew that Qui-Gon was right. Obi-Wan needed help but a mind-healer wasn't an option.

"Since we can't help your former Padawan to get some sleep at the moment, I'd suggest that _you_ get some rest at least." She stood up and reached out for him. Too tired to refuse, he followed her into the living room, where she led him to the couch.

"Try to find some peace, Qui," she said handing him over a blanket. "You won't help Obi-Wan if you aren't able to think clearly."

Gratefully, he nodded and didn't resist her Force-suggestion sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the Council-chamber. A nine-year old Anakin was with them. _

"_He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked and was met with silence._

_Then Mace spoke up, shaking his head, "No, he will not be trained."_

"_No?" Qui-Gon asked with surprise in his voice._

"_He is too old," Mace replied._

"_He _is_ the Chosen One. You must see it," Qui-Gon insisted_

"_Hmmm, clouded this boy's future is," Master Yoda said._

"_I will train him then," Qui-Gon stated and was met with a shocked expression on Obi-Wan's face. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."_

"_An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon," the diminutive Master replied. "Impossible it is to take on a second."_

"_The code forbids it," Mace added._

"_Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon countered._

"_I am ready to face the trials," Obi-Wan said and stepped forward._

"_Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready," Master Yoda said in a firm voice._

"_He is headstrong and he has much to learn about the Living Force, but he is capable. There's little more he can learn from me," Qui-Gon said, receiving a puzzled look from Obi-Wan._

_The scene changed, Qui-Gon lying on the floor, a fatal wound in his chest, Obi-Wan weeping._

"_Promise me, you will train the boy. He is the Chosen One."_

_Obi-Wan replying with tears in his eyes, "Yes, Master."_

_And then: overwhelming grief, feelings of betrayal, fire, desperation, dead younglings killed by a lightsaber . . ._

Qui-Gon jerked upright, fighting the images coming to his mind. With a cry he closed his bond with Obi-Wan and buried his head in his hands trying to regain his composure.

The door opened and Tahl rushed in.

"Qui," she said alarmed and knelt down besides him trying to shake him out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

He wasn't able to respond until he felt soothing waves coming from her. Slowly he looked up with a blank stare.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked,placing a hand on his temples. "Please, speak to me."

He shook his head. Then he began to stutter, "No . . . not me . . . It's Obi-Wan . . .!"

He took her hand and looked into her eyes with a desperate glance. "I saw what he saw. It's horrible." He breathed in and out, trying to get air.

Then he stood up, taking her with him. He took her hands and said with determination, "He's lost in his memories. I have to go and help him."

She nodded, not able to speak as Qui-Gon already rushed out.

* * *

When Qui-Gon entered their quarters he almost started to panic. Obi-Wan was lying motionless on the floor. His eyelids fluttered, a sign that he still was deep in his trance, reliving painful memories.

Qui-Gon fought his fear and knelt down, carefully touching the Knight's shoulder. He reached out into the Force and concentrated on making a connection over the bond.

/Memories, Obi-Wan, merely memories. This is not happening,/ he sent with determination. But the young man didn't show a reaction.

Once more Qui-Gon focused on the bond and let himself be guided by the Force. Without thinking he felt what he had to do.

/Padawan,/ he sent sternly, /come out of it, now!/

The firmness of his order showed a result. Immediately Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his whole body shaking.

Qui-Gon noticed that he still was far away but at least he had come out of his meditation. Ignoring the blank stare he pulled the young man in a sitting position.

"Listen, Obi-Wan," he said. "You need to calm down."

He stood up and supported Obi-Wan, guiding the younger man to follow him. Without another word he placed him down onto the couch and left to get a glass of water. When he returned Obi-Wan was sitting silently on the couch. Emotionless, he looked at the Master and took the glass Qui-Gon was offering. Qui-Gon sat down beside him, waiting for the young man to calm down.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply then he looked up. "Thank you, Qui-Gon," he said, his voice still shaking.

Qui-Gon fought against his emotions but wasn't able to succeed. "What the Sith were you thinking? Three weeks you're bottling up everything and then you meditate without any help? You should know better."

"Yes, I should," Obi-Wan replied in a low voice. "But who could have helped me? I can't show you what's haunting me."

"And why is that?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

"I won't place this burden on your shoulders, Qui-Gon," the Knight answered with determination.

"Oh, you're trying to protect me then," Qui-Gon said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll tell you something, Obi-Wan. I am a Jedi Master and I'm more than capable of protecting myself. You know what I think? I think the Force provided us our bond for a good reason. The Force, unlike you, knew you would need help. So don't act like you're alone. You are _not!_ I'm with you and I know how to cope with your memories."

Obi-Wan swallowed but Qui-Gon wasn't finished yet.

"You know what? You deal with Jedi here, Jedi who are able to deal with visions, Jedi who know that the future isn't determined. You've been a Jedi Master? Sometimes I can't believe that. A Jedi Master should know when he needs help. A Jedi Master would deal with his emotions not bottle them up. And. . ." He paused, calming himself down. "A Jedi Master wouldn't make the people who are worrying about him suffer."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a shocked expression in his eyes. Feeling that his words had reached him at last, Qui-Gon sighed with exasperation. "You have to trust me, Obi-Wan. Don't try to protect me. It's making things worse."

Calmly Obi-Wan nodded. "I think, I needed that," he said wryly.

Qui-Gon felt relief as he sensed Obi-Wan's agreement over the bond. In a softer tone he said, "Yes, I think you needed that. You really have to stop acting like this. In the end you won't be able to protect me at all. One way or the other I have to share what's bothering you. And believe me, it's easier if you _choose_ to let me in. You would be able to show it to me with a clear mind and I wouldn't be forced to rescue you."

The Knight looked at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. "You saw it," he said and sighed with frustration.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I wish you would tell me what's haunting you. I really hate it to feel you suffer. It makes me suffering, too."

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to decide which one of my memories I can share," Obi-Wan tried to explain.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, stop it!" Qui-Gon almost yelled. "Do you really think the Force would allow us to have a bond like that if it were dangerous? I already know more than I should. I am here to help you cope with your memories. Don't tell me you haven't understood that until now. I'm your anchor in this reality."

He felt Obi-Wan reaching out into the Force trying to get a confirmation. Then the Knight smiled wanly and nodded silently.

Qui-Gon smiled back. "You see? We can do it together. I'm stuck with you. So, don't make this too hard for both of us."

He stood up. "I need to calm Tahl. She must be worried after I fled her quarters. And then, my former Padawan, we will have a long talk."

* * *

Mace and Yoda were seated in Master Yoda's quarters, the blue-shimmering form of Master Dooku before them.

"I think I've found the first clue. But it's inaccurate. I need to investigate more," Dooku reported.

"Know the importance of this mission you do, Dooku. Accurate information we need," the diminutive Master said solemnly.

Dooku nodded. "I am aware of that. I will follow the trace and report to you when I have the opportunity."

Mace looked thoughtfully. "Do you think this trace is promising?"

"I don't know, Master Windu, but I have to check it out."

"Careful you must be. No one must know that a Jedi you are," Yoda said.

Dooku inclined his head. "I won't give away my identity, Masters."

Mace gave him a nod. "May the Force be with you, Master Dooku."

"And with you, Masters." Then the blue-shimmering form disappeared.

"Do you think he will succeed?" Mace asked with concern in his voice.

"Never too sure we can be. But the best man for this mission he is," Master Yoda replied.

* * *

"What did this Sith do to you?" Qui-Gon asked after he had informed Tahl that he and Obi-Wan were all right.

"He made a mind probe," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "And he tried to exploit my weak point to turn me."

"I presume that would be our relationship," Qui-Gon stated, trying to hide his sadness that the Qui-Gon of Obi-Wan's former life had let it come to this.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Though he didn't know _how_ weak this point would be. He tried to manipulate me but he wasn't able to succeed. I was familiar with the technique he used." Qui-Gon remained silent. He knew that Obi-Wan referred to an experience of his former life. "I was able to resist but it evoked this particular memory and its . . ." He seemed to search for the right word. ". . . outcome," he finished.

Qui-Gon remembered this particular memory all too well. "I really did this?" he asked. "I simply shoved you aside because of Anakin?"

Obi-Wan couldn't fight a smile. "That's really odd talking about something you have done while you never did it."

Qui-Gon gave him a look full of relief. "Honestly, I am glad you are able to see a difference between me and the Qui-Gon you knew. But as odd as it seems it could have happened again. So, why did I do it?"

"You . . . I mean . . . he . . . you were convinced the Force had brought Anakin and you together for a reason. Perhaps you really thought that I was ready to take the trials. We just never had the opportunity to clarify the subject. You died and I promised to train Anakin. First I was angry that you left me with this burden. But then I was grateful to have someone to care for. I decided to make you proud and Anakin became like a brother to me. And then I failed . . ."

"We already spoke about that, Obi-Wan. You remember? Xanatos?" Qui-Gon replied seriously. "You really have to work through these feelings. However, now we have to focus on the present. I assume your encounter with the Sith disturbed you more than you'd like to admit. There is still a feeling of betrayal towards me. . . Qui-Gon, I mean. . . the Qui-Gon of your former life. You have to concentrate on that. Explore what you need to do to overcome it."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "You're right, the feeling still exists. I thought I was able to cope with it. But I simply suppressed it."

"Perhaps this is one of the reasons why you are here, to learn to deal with your emotions rather than suppress them. This issue has been bothering me ever since you . . . came back."

Obi-Wan looked at him with surprise. "It has?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, it has. When I saw you almost die, I was finally able to admit that I came to love you like the son I never had. And I started to ask myself why I shouldn't tell you that. I. . ." he stopped as he saw tears glistening in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Obi-Wan?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "You told me I had to explore what I would need to overcome my fear of betrayal. I think you just gave me one thing I need," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled and gave Obi-Wan a hug. "You see, we already _have_ changed the future. I really think we should focus on the issue of emotions. We both have much to learn in this department."

Obi-Wan laughed. "It's so typical that you would tell me that you love me in a side-note. I can't imagine Qui-Gon Jinn saying: Obi-Wan, I love you. Besides you always were the father I never had."

Now both of them laughed out loud. "I think that was enough emotional exchange for one evening. One cannot expect more of two sophisticated Jedi Masters," Qui-Gon said still laughing.

"You're right," Obi-Wan agreed then he looked up once more getting serious. "You know, Qui-Gon, I always imagined us being together like this, as equals. I'm really looking forward to exploring _Force-issues_ with you in the future."

* * *

The next morning Qui-Gon had invited Tahl for a visit. After he had made the breakthrough concerning Obi-Wan's recovery, he decided it was time to tell the young man how profoundly he had changed. Masters Yoda and Windu had given their permission to let Obi-Wan in on the secret about the increased Midichlorian count. However, when he and Tahl sat in the living-room drinking tea, Obi-Wan was still asleep. The exhaustion after weeks without proper sleep seemed to have caught up to him.

He told Tahl what had happened, carefully avoiding to share any of Obi-Wan's memories. After he had finished, Tahl smiled, relieved. "It seems that you were really able to help him, Qui," she said. "I can't believe you told him that you love him. This is so. . .un-Jedi," she finished, not able to fight the urge to laugh about her own word-creation.

Qui-Gon had to laugh, too. "That is precisely what it is, Tahl, very un-Jedi. But you know that I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I just can't believe that the Force wants us to deny our emotions. We are Jedi and we need to deal with them. We can't let them cloud our judgment. But suppressing them doesn't feel right either. Now that I've spoken out loud how I feel about him, I'm able to sort it out with him. The Jedi way is a hard one, but it's so much harder if you have to take on this path alone."

Tahl nodded. "Yes, you're right about the Jedi way being hard. But what will you do if you had to choose between his life and the greater good? Isn't that one of the reasons why we aren't allowed to have an attachment? Wouldn't this choice be unbearable?"

"I don't think love must lead to attachment. The choice would be unbearable either way because I can't fight what I feel. Even if I hadn't told him, I would love him. The only way for me is to learn how to deal with this love – to be able to let him go. Love is a natural part of life. It's pure and I can't see any darkness in it. Only if we allow it to become a desire to possess somebody, it gets dangerous. No, I don't think our ancestors wanted us to suppress our feelings. There were Jedi who shared a life-bond in the past. It's difficult and it's hard to work on it, but it's possible to find the balance between love and being a Jedi. I am sure about that."

"The Council wouldn't approve of that," she stated with a sad expression in her eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "The Council is led by fear in this, Tahl. They know that there were Jedi in the past that fell because of their attachment. So they keep to the non-attachment rule. But aren't we taught not to act out of fear? I know I won't be able to change the Council's politics. But as long as I behave like a Jedi, who places the greater good first, they can't interfere in my personal affairs."

Tahl became silent and her gaze wandered to the window. Qui-Gon could feel she was thinking about what he had said. Then she looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. "Qui," she said, "you know. . . ."

He took her hands and smiled warmly. "I know, Tahl. I don't want us to hide our feelings any longer. What I said about Obi-Wan and me applies all the more for _you_ and me. I've loved you for so long and I want us to deal with it. We can't act on it. We both know that. But we are Jedi and we will be able to sort things out."

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "You're right, I feel better now that you've spoken it out loud," she said.

* * *

When Obi-Wan entered the living-room a few hours later he found his former Master and Master Tahl in an intimate conversation. He was surprised that the tension he normally felt around these two seemed to have disappeared. Both of them greeted him warmly and Qui-Gon offered him a mug of tea. He sat down across from them and sipped at his tea when Qui-Gon spoke up, "I've invited Tahl for a reason, Obi-Wan. She has to tell you something of great importance."

Obi-Wan looked at the healer with a wary expression. He hoped she wouldn't tell him that he was ill. She smiled at him and immediately his bad feeling disappeared.

"You remember that I've run a blood test a few weeks ago," she asked. He gave her a nod, he surely remembered that. It had been a few days after he had come into this life.

"You told me everything was all right," he said.

She nodded. "Yes, I told you that. But something had changed." She paused and then, gathering enough courage, she continued, "Your Midichlorian count has increased significantly."

He was shocked and stuttered, "How . . . How much?"

Qui-Gon stepped in. "It's over 20,000. It's almost as high as Anakin's," he stated.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. This wasn't possible. But it explained his altered connection to the Force. He had wondered why he had been able to heal this fast. And it explained how he had been able to penetrate the strong Force-shield in that warehouse. "What does this mean?" he asked looking at the two Masters.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We don't know, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan reached out into the Force but, for the first time since he had arrived here, he felt no desperation when he wasn't able to feel an answer to his questions. He sensed the approval of the Force and he knew that all his questions would be answered one day. He looked sheepishly at his former Master. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll need your help to learn how to deal with that."

Qui-Gon and Tahl both smiled. "It will be my honor to help you with that, my former Padawan," the Master said.

* * *

The next few weeks Obi-Wan focused on his recovery. Finally free of his nightmares, he was able to meditate properly and deal with his memories. After the first two weeks Tahl gave him permission to begin with physical training again. After practicing katas he and Qui-Gon slowly moved from light sparring to lightsaber combat training. With his physical strength returning Obi-Wan also regained his mental strength. He was able to simply accept what was happening to him and let himself be guided by the Force.

Every evening he and Qui-Gon discussed _Force-issues_ as they had agreed to call it. They spoke about their past and about Obi-Wan's memories and they developed a new relationship. After a few weeks they informed the Council of Obi-Wan's full recovery and offered to be ready for a new mission as a team. But instead of sending them out at once, Master Yoda decided to keep the team grounded until he felt the time was right. Obi-Wan suspected that the diminutive Master wanted to be sure about his mental strength, a team like he and Qui-Gon would be assigned to the more dangerous missions, and Yoda never had been one to take a risk.

So they continued their companionable routine, including Tahl from time to time in their evening-discussions. Obi-Wan began to meet again with his old friends: Bant, Siri and Garen. Finally he was able to enjoy their company. One could say he had adjusted well to his new life. Then one evening Mace came to their quarters and informed them that they would leave the next day for a mission.

That evening Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon alone and went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He felt the urge to meditate alone. Thoughts about what had happened in the space of the last months came to him. Merely a few months before he had been a lonely Jedi living in his exile on Tatooine, now he was surrounded by his friends and had found a new relationship with Qui-Gon. The Force had provided him a new life and he was determined to live it. There still remained questions but he was ready to face his new future. Smiling, he allowed himself for the first time to hope that this future would be a better one. He was ready.

* * *

**Author's comment about the structure of this story:**

This is the end of Part I in Book I of 'The Path of a Jedi'. Book I will have three Parts, centering on the timeline of TPM. The first Part took place before TPM and the next Part will take place during TPM.

Book II will center on AOTC and Book III will take place around ROTS. Each Part in each Book will center on a certain space of time and with each new Part there will be a time-jump. There will be references to canon but as you already have noticed the future will change.

The story will concentrate on Obi-Wan and how he deals with his new life. As I warned all of you before it will be an Obidala at some point ;)

I want to finish the whole plot for one Part before publishing it. So you won't have to wait too long for an update while reading a Part. But in between two Parts I will need a little bit more time to plan out the next Part.

Once more thank you so much for your interest and your awesome reviews!


	21. Part II, Chapter 1

13/01/06 - Edited version**  
**

Thanks to Noobianrose and the-writer1988 for the beta!

* * *

**Part II: The Phantom Menace**

**Chapter 1**

After having been on missions permanently for one year, Qui-Gon was relieved that he and Obi-Wan were finally back in the temple. He hadn't seen Tahl in months besides a much too short encounter in between the last two missions. The Council had pushed him and Obi-Wan to their limits. Qui-Gon knew that this was due to the fact that he and Obi-Wan were a pretty well-functioning team. Nevertheless he was exhausted now – not quite as exhausted as Obi-Wan was, but tired enough. Obi-Wan had taken the lead during their last mission after Qui-Gon had come down with the flu. The young man had negotiated and fought almost alone. After their debriefing session with the Council, he had headed straight to their quarters and had fallen asleep almost instantly. Qui-Gon had then left him to meet with Tahl in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

He was now sitting with her on a bench, listening contently to her soft voice. She seemed to be determined to tell him about every single detail of what had occured during the last months in the temple. He didn't mind that at all. Her voice was soothing and he loved to simply sit at her side and listen. However, while he was slowly drifting away, he suddenly felt that something had changed; she had stopped talking. Questioningly, he turned his head and looked into her reproachful eyes.

"Have you heard a word of what I'm saying, Qui?" she asked, her face softening into a smile.

He nodded eagerly, his face flushing with embarrassment. "Yes, I'm listening, Tahl," he tried to reassure her.

Now she laughed out loud. "Do you? Tell me then, why didn't you answer my question?"

He cursed himself. It seemed that he had been drifting away a bit too much. He hadn't heard her question at all. Sheepishly, he looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I think you are tired. Don't you want to go to bed?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I want to stay here with you. I have to savor my time with you. One can never know when they will send us out into the field again."

"They won't. You told me that Master Yoda and Mace have granted you leave," she objected.

"Yes, but if a difficult mission comes up, they will assign us to it," he replied, his tone the slightest bit resigned.

"I don't get that, Qui," she said with exasperation in her voice. "There are so many Jedi teams. Why would they prefer to send _you_?"

He sighed. "It's because of our bond, Tahl, you know that. No other Jedi team has a bond as strong like ours. We can reach each other over long distances. Even if Obi-Wan is on another planet, I can communicate with him. We are just too effective to stay here in the temple."

"I know, but the Jedi lived well enough before they had a team with such a bond. What would they do if all of this hadn't happened at all?"

"But it _has_ happened. The Force has sent us a changed Obi-Wan and with him this special bond. We can't pretend it didn't happen."

She fell silent. He knew she was annoyed with the Council because she thought they profited too much off him and Obi-Wan. He didn't mind her. He already had had this discussion with Master Yoda. She was worried and she was right. There was enough of a reason for that, especially regarding Obi-Wan.

The young man seemed to feel danger much earlier than Qui-Gon did and always threw himself into it if it meant sparing his former Master harm. Through the Padawanship Qui-Gon had already realized that Obi-Wan was protective as far as the people who were important to him were concerned. But since he had come back he was exaggerating it. He was acting overprotective, constantly looking out for his former Master.

What concerned Qui-Gon even more was Obi-Wan's habit to wear himself out to his limit. Sometimes he asked himself if the Knight slept at all while on a mission. The young man was accustomed to a life as a warrior, he had lived a life before, and Qui-Gon knew this life had been filled with war. These facts made him a precious companion, who was permanently alert. However, it was all but healthy.

Qui-Gon had begged Master Yoda to grant them leave three months ago. But the diminutive Master had denied it. In Yoda's opinion, Obi-Wan still had to adjust to his new life and needed the work in the field.

"So, why did they grant you the leave this time, Qui?" Tahl asked as if she had been following his thoughts.

He looked at the fountain before them, thinking about an answer. "I am not sure. But it was the first time that _Obi-Wan_ asked for it. I think it has startled them. Normally it had been me to ask. Perhaps this was the reason for them to change their mind. I mean, the Knight who works without pause suddenly asks for time to recuperate?" He laughed at the memory of the stunned faces of the Councilors.

"He normally stands there, giving his report, awaiting the briefing for the next mission and nodding with consent. He is by far the most compliant Knight they have. But this time he finished the debriefing and demanded a leave. He _demanded_, he didn't ask. It was astonishing."

Tahl shared his laughter. Then she said, "Well, I am grateful that he did. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you now."

Qui-Gon reached into the Force and when he didn't sense any other presence near, pulled her into a hug. "We can be grateful. He did well. I missed you, my love."

They didn't act on it, but Qui-Gon had quit suppressing it after the occurrences three years ago. More than a hug and a kiss on the forehead never happened between them. But both of them felt comfortable after they had decided to tell one another what they felt for the other.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been sleeping the whole afternoon. After waking up, he had moved into the living room onto the couch, hoping that Qui-Gon would have a good time with Tahl. He knew that his former Master would have gone to see her as soon as possible. He was relieved that he had asked for a leave. Qui-Gon really needed a pause. His former Master was exhausted and tired and it had shown on this mission. When he had come down with the flu, Obi-Wan had known that the older man had reached his limit. The mission hadn't given Obi-Wan any headaches and he had been able to cope without Qui-Gon's help but he had missed his advice and experience.

Their relationship had changed from the Master-apprentice team into some sort of a companionship between equals. Qui-Gon accepted his knowledge without questioning. During missions Obi-Wan had been able to show many of his skills, and Qui-Gon had appreciated more and more having a partner who apparently was trained to react quickly and took on responsibility without hesitation. On the other side, Qui-Gon's connection to the Living Force added perfectly to Obi-Wan's abilities. His perception wasn't spoiled by a war as Obi-Wan's was and the younger man had to admit that he needed this. While he tended to assess every situation against the background of his former life, Qui-Gon always grounded him in _this _reality. They really complemented each other in a perfect way, the sometimes stiff and code-following Jedi Knight with his war experience and the maverick Jedi Master, who tended to defy the Council all too often.

Obi-Wan grinned at this thought. Qui-Gon had gotten used to his sarcastic and wry wit and he himself had begun to accept Qui-Gon's creative solutions in desperate situations. The Council had decided well when they had put them together as a team. He was looking forward to sharing many more missions with Qui-Gon in the future.

He looked through his communications and was surprised to find a letter written by Padme Amidala. She had been elected as Queen of Naboo the year before and her letters had become less frequent after she had taken on this responsibility. But they had stayed in touch with each other. The last letter he had received had arrived on Ansion only three weeks ago. He hadn't yet replied and was therefore surprised to have received another one so soon. He opened it and began to read.

_My dear friend,_

_I hope your mission went well and the Council will finally grant you permission to have a little bit of time in the temple. I really worry about you and Qui-Gon since you've been on missions for a long time now._

_I know I write you this letter without having received an answer to my last one. But writing to you is like talking to an old friend and at the moment I need this feeling. You know, being in charge of this wonderful planet takes its toll. The people put so much trust in me and sometimes I ask myself if I am able to live up to these expectations. I just have to decide so many things which are crucial for Naboo. Sio Bibble, you remember him I guess, my Governor, always provides me advice but in the end it's _me_ who has to decide. I see you smile now, reassuring me that you know that I am capable of doing just fine. Sometimes I ask myself why you're always determined to see me as such a strong person. At the moment I don't feel strong. I feel lost and I'm not sure what to do. I am aware that this letter won't reach you soon enough that you'll be able to advise me. I have to make this decision on my own. But writing to you gives me peace. Perhaps I am just trying to justify what I am about to decide. I don't know. _

_You always encouraged me to search my feelings. You don't stop to tell me to trust my instincts. I am willing to do so now. I will decide against the advice of my Governor and my Senator. I really hope this decision will be the right one. After all, we could well end up in need of a Jedi team to help us. I hope this can be prevented. But as you would say, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_Yours,_

_Padme Amidala_

Obi-Wan frowned, reading the letter once more. What was happening on Naboo? Then the sudden realization hit him – it was time. In the space of the last years, he had put aside the thoughts about events in his former life because his present life had turned out so different. But now, a feeling of foreboding overcame him. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was time and he hadn't prepared himself for it. Cursing his own complacency, he put the letter down and took a deep breath. He needed to meditate, perhaps he was wrong. After all things have changed, haven't they?

* * *

"Do you have something to report, Master Dooku?" Mace asked. They were in Master Yoda's quarters as usual when they received Dooku's transmissions.

The hologram flickered. Dooku hadn't been able to report for a long time and even now the connection was feeble. "Nothing new, Master Windu, not concerning my task. But I have information about the Sith."

Master Yoda and Mace held their breath. The Sith? They had agreed that after three years of silence the Sith had been extinct once more.

"They live, I am sure about that. And they are seeking for it too. My informant told me about a tattooed man who asked him about it. He had already left when I arrived. But I'm going to find him."

Mace was speechless. A tattooed man? This had to be the apprentice Obi-Wan had talked about. A look into Master Yoda's direction confirmed his thoughts. "Master Dooku, finding the Sith is not your task. Don't risk your life in pursuing this man," he said in a firm tone.

He saw Dooku rolling his eyes. "Oh, Master Windu, please, we are far beyond that thing. I am not disobeying my orders. I have no other choice than to meet him if he follows the same path."

Mace nodded, Dooku was right. If Darth Maul was seeking the same thing as the Jedi, there was no possibility of avoiding him.

Dooku continued, "I wasn't able to find out if there are more. It could well be that he is alone. But we have to be prepared. He will find an apprentice one day. We need to be mindful."

The hologram flickered more. The connection was about to be interrupted.

"Keep on searching, Master Dooku," Mace hurried to say, "and try to keep us informed. May the Force be with you." Then the hologram was gone.

Mace turned to Master Yoda, who was shaking his head thoughtfully. Then the Master spoke up, "Right Dooku is, prepared we must be."

Nodding, Mace replied, "We shouldn't rely on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon alone. It's not good to exhaust them to their limits. We need more teams like them. If there is a war to come, the teams will be crucial."

"Going back into the field you want?" Master Yoda asked.

Mace heaved a sigh. "I think this would be the best solution. You are capable of looking after the temple without me, Master. Who should choose the teams if not me? If I go back on missions, I will be able to judge the abilities of the Knights much better than at present."

The diminutive Master gave him a nod of assent. "A mission to begin with, you will need. Going with an old friend you will. Informing the Council we shall, first thing in the morning."

Mace shook his head. He knew he wouldn't get an answer as to who the friend would be before Master Yoda was willing to reveal it.

* * *

The next morning Obi-Wan woke up early. Qui-Gon had returned late from Tahl's and was still sound asleep still. Obi-Wan decided to pay Anakin a visit and take him to his quarters for breakfast. The boy was always happy when he and Qui-Gon spent time with him in-between missions. He hadn't seen him in a long time and he was looking forward to it. But before he was able to leave his quarters, he heard a faint knock at the door. Feeling the familiar Force presence, he smiled. It seemed as if the boy already had sensed that they were back. He opened the door and was greeted by a broad smiling nine-year-old.

"You are back!" Anakin beamed and flew himself into Obi-Wan's arms.

Obi-Wan still felt a little bit awkward at the open displays of affection Anakin was so fond of. But Qui-Gon's new approach to emotions had encouraged him to accept it. He hugged the boy back and ruffled his hair. "Hello Anakin, I see you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you," he said.

Anakin laughed and the joy at seeing his friend was written all over his face. Then he looked around, a question in his eyes.

"Qui-Gon is still asleep, Ani. Would you help me to prepare breakfast? Perhaps he will be up by the time we have finished it."

Anakin nodded eagerly and was already on his way to the kitchen. Obi-Wan looked after him, a broad grin on his face. He had to admit that he enjoyed being with the boy. He was able to see the spirit of his lost friend in him: the curiousness, the mischief and the recklessness he had come to know so well.

After things had cooled down three years ago, he had been granted permission by Master Gallia to deepen his contact with Anakin and she had even welcomed it. The boy's nightmares diminished because of his bond with Obi-Wan. The first year the Knight was summoned quite often to the crèche in the middle of the night because Anakin sobbed and wept uncontrollably after a dream. Obi-Wan had taught him a few Force-techniques to cope with them. After having known Anakin for a lifetime, he knew well enough what was able to help him. The bond had deepened then. He had to close it while on missions as it proved to be a distraction. But the moment he arrived back, he would always reopen it instantly. Qui-Gon kept on telling him that he would be a good Master for Anakin but Obi-Wan still refused. He was convinced that his former Master was destined to teach the boy in this life, and he would do anything to ensure that.

After they had finished preparing breakfast, a sleepy Qui-Gon entered the kitchen and was greeted by Anakin the same way as Obi-Wan before him. They sat down and settled into a comfortable silence due to the amount of food on Anakin's plate. But it didn't last long until the boy had finished and was ready to speak again.

Qui-Gon was sipping at his tea and Obi-Wan could see the smile on his face as they continued chattering.

"How long will you stay this time, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked after he seemed satisfied with having reported all of his achievements.

"I don't know, Ani, but I asked the Council to grant us leave. So perhaps we will stay a little bit longer than usual," Obi-Wan replied.

"Wizard," Anakin blurted out. "Will you go to Dex's diner with me then?"

Qui-Gon laughed at that. Anakin had been with them at Dex's one time last year and it seemed to have made an unforgettable impression on him. Obi-Wan grinned. "Yes, I will, Ani. But we'll take Tahl and Qui-Gon with us. What do you think?"

The boy looked toward Qui-Gon. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked politely.

Qui-Gon ruffled the child's hair. "I'd love that, Ani. I'm going to ask Tahl. But don't you have lessons now?"

Terrified, the boy sprang to his feet. "I've almost forgotten about that. See you . . . ."

Obi-Wan couldn't even blink before Anakin was gone. He had to admit, he enjoyed being with Anakin while his former Master took on the responsibility of looking after the boy's education. Sometimes he even indulged in spoiling Anakin a little bit. Something he had always denied himself while being his Master. _'One more reason not to repeat it,' _he thought to himself. _'I'd hate giving that up.'_

He just had turned around to ask Qui-Gon for a sparring session as the comlink beeped.

Qui-Gon stood up. "That's mine. I'll get it." He left for the living room while Obi-Wan busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen. After a few minutes the Master returned, now dressed up in his full Jedi tunic and cloak. Questioningly the Knight looked at him.

"I've been summoned by the Council. I have to go," the older man stated.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What would the Council want? They granted us leave."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. But I'm sure it won't take too long." He smiled then continued in a teasing voice, "Prepare yourself for a hard sparring, my young Knight."

Obi-Wan tried to return the smile but his eyes showed concern. Suddenly Padme's letter came back to his mind. Before Qui-Gon could leave, he grabbed his arm, holding him back. "You mean they summoned you _alone_? Didn't they want us both there?"

Qui-Gon took his hand, trying to calm him down. "Obi-Wan, we are a team but that doesn't mean we aren't also individuals. They asked for _me_ not for us. I'm sure it's nothing. If it was something serious, they would have summoned us both, you know that."

Nodding, Obi-Wan retreated and let Qui-Gon go. At the door the Master turned around once more. "Everything will be all right, Obi-Wan," he said and left. But the Knight wasn't able to fight the feeling that it would not.


	22. Part II, Chapter 2

****13/01/06 - Edited version

Thanks to the-writer1988 for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Qui-Gon returned to their quarters after the Council meeting, finding Obi-Wan deep in meditation. He felt relief that the inevitable confrontation with the young Knight was postponed. Thoughtfully he prepared himself for the upcoming mission.

He was still surprised that his friend Mace had decided to return into the field. More so about the Council's decision to pair them. It was logical that Chancellor Valorum would ask for Qui-Gon to lead the assignment. The Chancellor held him in high esteem. Both of them were friends. They respected each other and the Chancellor often praised his abilities as a negotiator. But why wouldn't the Council send Obi-Wan with him? Master Yoda had insisted that Obi-Wan needed this break. Qui-Gon shook his head in a gesture of exasperation. Three months from now the Master had denied them exactly that. Qui-Gon feared that Obi-Wan wouldn't like this at all.

Suddenly he felt whirling emotions coming over his bond with the Knight. Surprised he rushed into the living room. This hadn't happened in a long time. Over the last three years Obi-Wan had learned to keep his memories in check well enough to not project anything. But now it seemed as if they once more overwhelmed him. The young man was kneeling on the floor deep in his meditation, his features apparently peaceful. But Qui-Gon saw the slight trembling and the beads of sweat on his forehead. Obi-Wan's shields, though still firm in place, seemed to weaken and the first images were projected over the bond.

_A droid army. . . Naboo. . . Then a wild race underwater. He and Obi-Wan accompanied by a creature. Qui-Gon wasn't able to determine the species. Then the images blurred and a picture of Padme in the disguise of a handmaiden formed itself before Qui-Gon. They were on a ship. _

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. He needed to pull Obi-Wan out. Forcefully he shoved the images aside and carefully tightened his own shields around the bond. Then he looked at the shivering form of his former Padawan. He carefully approached him, knowing well that it wasn't a good idea to startle Obi-Wan.

The moment he crouched down besides the Knight, Obi-Wan cried out. "NO!"

Qui-Gon flinched back. The cry was desperate and he knew that this had to stop now. He fully opened the bond and sent a command over it. Experience had taught him that it was the best way to make Obi-Wan listen. /Obi-Wan, I need you here, now!/

Instantly the Knight opened his eyes coming back from his trance. He blinked and returned Qui-Gon's gaze, anchoring himself in the here and now. They had practiced it often enough and Obi-Wan reacted instinctively. Panting heavily, he lowered his head and swallowed deeply. Then he turned his gaze back to the Master, a grateful expression in his eyes. Qui-Gon looked at him with concern. He knew the cry. During the last years he had seen the Knight more than once reliving this particular memory.

"You saw it again." He simply stated, not a question, as he knew it was a fact.

Obi-Wan nodded silently and Qui-Gon cringed at the despair in this simple gesture. "It doesn't have to happen again, you know." The Master said, trying to find the right words to reassure the Knight.

Obi-Wan looked up. "No, Qui-Gon," he replied. "But it _could_."

Qui-Gon felt a shiver running down his spine at the feeling of foreboding in these words. He knew that this memory was responsible for Obi-Wan's protectiveness when it came to him. But he wasn't ready to believe that the Force had sent the young man back in time only to repeat this experience for him. After everything he had come to know about Obi-Wan's former life, he was sure this had been the turning point for his Padawan then. Obi-Wan had always been reluctant to tell him what had exactly happened and the only thing he knew was that they must have been on a mission and he had died.

He tried to smile. "We already have changed the future, Obi-Wan. Nothing that has happened over the last three years has been the same. You told me that often enough."

Obi-Wan seemed to force himself out of his sadness and smiled wanly back. "You're right," he said, his tone becoming steadier. "I won't dwell on the past. Speaking of the present, what did the Council want?"

Qui-Gon felt a lump forming in his throat. There it was, no chance to postpone it anymore. He took a deep breath deciding it would be for the best to get straight to the point. "They assigned me for a mission."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "Alone?" he said incredulously. "But why? They granted us leave? Why would they assign you?"

"Chancellor Valorum has requested me to negotiate a rather small conflict. It won't take long and the Council has decided not to refuse him in his request. Mace will come with me. You don't have to worry that your old Master will be out there alone." Qui-Gon replied, trying to add a teasing tone.

"A small conflict?" Obi-Wan asked, his face pale. "Where?" He grabbed Qui-Gon's arms urging him to answer.

Qui-Gon was startled by this reaction. He had known that his partner would be upset but he hadn't expected him to be desperate. The Knight really had to work on his attitude about protecting others. He freed himself out of Obi-Wan's grip. "Obi-Wan, please stop that. I'm being sent to Naboo. The Trade Federation has initiated a blockade. It's nothing difficult. The negotiations will be short. You know that they are cowards. They will back down the moment we enter their ship. I'll be back in no time."

He hadn't thought Obi-Wan could become even paler than before. Without a word the young man stood up, grabbed his cloak and with the blink of an eye he had left.

* * *

The Council was in the middle of a session when a young Padawan entered. Impatiently Mace looked at him, the obvious question in his eyes. The Padawan bowed and the Councilor could feel that he was deeply disturbed. "Forgive me my intrusion, Masters. Knight Kenobi is waiting outside, insisting he has to talk to you immediately."

Mace was surprised. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to intrude like this. He turned to Master Yoda and saw the Master's ears twitch. Then Yoda nodded. "Lead him before us, you will. Thank you, Padawan," he said in a calm tone.

Obi-Wan entered and Mace noticed his agitation instantly. With a firm voice he addressed the young man, "Are you willing to explain this behavior, Knight Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan moved into the middle of the Council, bowing towards the Masters. Mace was relieved that the Knight seemed to mind his manners at least. "I apologize for disturbing you, Masters. But I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you."

Mace gave him a nod, waiting for him to continue. Obi-Wan swallowed deeply and it was obvious that he was searching for the right words. But nothing could have prepared the Master for what he would hear next. "I request to accompany my partner to Naboo and I am not willing to accept your refusal, Masters."

Mace held his breath. He hadn't heard someone speak to the Council like that before. More so, such a defiance coming from Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Knight who never had contradicted the Council was outrageous. He felt Master Yoda flinch.

Master Gallia was the first who was able to reply. "Knight Kenobi, you know that this request disregards the wisdom of the entire Council, don't you?"

Obi-Wan turned to her and Mace saw an air of authority surrounding him. He almost looked intimidating with the determined look on his face. Surely he resembled a man who was accustomed to command and who knew that his orders would be followed without questioning, the look of a Master not a Knight. "I know, Master," he responded with the acquired politeness. "But this case is too serious to stick to the rules."

Mace felt anger rising within him. What was Kenobi thinking? He had to be aware of the fact that the Councilors didn't know about his former life. How could he present himself like that before them? He decided to end this. But before he was able to act, Master Yoda rose from his seat and looked at Obi-Wan in a similar posture, intimidating, taking over control. "Stop this you will, Knight Kenobi! A decision the Council has made, accept it you will."

Mace cringed at the icy tone. Never had he seen Master Yoda acting like this with Obi-Wan. Ever since the young man had come back, the diminutive Master had acted with affection towards the Knight. It seemed to have the desired effect on Obi-Wan. The young man backed away with a look of surprise on his face. Then he inclined his head.

Nodding satisfied, Master Yoda continued, "Leaving Master Windu and Qui-Gon are soon. Say your farewells you will. And closing the bond you must."

This command seemed to shake the Knight to his bones. Not able to respond he stood in the middle of the Council chamber, a devastated look in his eyes. Mace had to fight the urge to move to his side and argue for his case.

Yoda's features softened. Then he said, "See you I will in my quarters this afternoon. Speak we must."

With this Obi-Wan was dismissed and surprisingly to all he left without another argument.

Silence hung over the room and the Councilors looked at Master Yoda. Mace voiced the question, all of them had in their mind. "With all due respect, Master, was it necessary to treat Knight Kenobi like that? We didn't even listen to his reasons."

The diminutive Master threw him a sharp glance. "Not allow a young Knight to defy the Council's decisions we can," he stated simply and moved on to the next issue.

* * *

One hour later Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on their way to the platform where the Chancellor's diplomatic cruiser was waiting. Qui-Gon hadn't been able to bring the Knight to speak about what had occurred in the Council chamber before. After the Knight had left their quarters, he had followed him. He hadn't been allowed to enter while Obi-Wan had been in session. So he had waited for him. As Obi-Wan had come out, he merely nodded, a look of despair in his eyes. They had returned to their quarters and Qui-Gon had written a note for Tahl, which Obi-Wan promised to deliver. Obi-Wan had behaved distant as if miles away. Any hint of defiance towards the wishes of the Council seemed to have vanished.

But even now as the Knight was walking beside him, Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight the feeling that something was utterly wrong with his partner. Yes, he seemed to have accepted that Qui-Gon and Mace would go to Naboo. But Qui-Gon knew all too well when Obi-Wan was fighting with conflicting emotions. The Knight's shields were firmly in place and there was no way for the Master to determine what was going on.

Mace was standing in front of the ship when they arrived. With a distinct sadness Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. Both of them knew it was time to close their bond. /Everything will be all right, Obi-Wan./ Qui-Gon sent, trying to reassure the young man.

Obi-Wan responded with a wan smile. /May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon./

Qui-Gon gave him a nod and separated himself slowly from the Knight's mind. Both of them felt the loss instantly and Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. When he looked up he saw devastation in Obi-Wan's eyes and cringed at the obvious despair.

He took the young man's hand and squeezed it firmly. "And with you, my Padawan." He knew that Obi-Wan wasn't a Padawan anymore but in some moments he needed to say it. It was his term to call Obi-Wan his son.

He turned to Mace and greeted him. With a last nod in Obi-Wan's direction both of them left.

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters. He still felt petrified. Master Yoda's command had surprised him. Ever since he had come back the diminutive Master had supported him. That he had openly refused his request in front of the Council had been a shock for the Knight. He had been too sure of Master Yoda's support. He had been too sure of everything, too sure that he would be able to prevent Qui-Gon from dying, too sure that he would save Anakin this time. He had been too arrogant to consider that he wouldn't even play a part when this mission would come.

He sighed; after all it came down to the same point. His arrogance had prevented him to see Anakin's flaws in his former life and now it had prevented him from being cautious. He hadn't even thought about Naboo before Padme's letter. He should have been prepared. He should have made plans. But he had simply lived his life. He had concentrated on the here and now without any thought of the events to come.

He cursed himself for it. After his performance before the Council he couldn't count on any help from them. If he wanted to help Qui-Gon, he had to do it on his own. With determination he looked out of the window into the direction where Qui-Gon's ship had disappeared half an hour ago. He wouldn't accept it this time. He would do something, even if it meant defying Master Yoda.

* * *

Qui-Gon sensed a feeling of foreboding when they approached the Trade Federation's flag-ship, where they were supposed to meet Viceroy Nute Gunray, who was responsible for the blockade. He and Mace had barely talked to each other during the trip after Mace had told Qui-Gon what had happened before the Council earlier. Qui-Gon was still surprised that Obi-Wan, who normally followed the will of the Council without question, had defied their decision so fiercely. It was immensely out of character for his former Padawan, who had returned to his old accepting self over the last three years.

Now sitting in the galley of the diplomatic ship, Qui-Gon tried to figure out why the young man would have reacted like that. He had to admit that the closing of their bond had been hard for him too. But this alone couldn't be the reason for the desperation he had seen in Obi-Wan's eyes. Both of them had known that the day would arrive when they had to go on missions separately. Even joined as a team, there was always the possibility to be sent out alone. No, he knew the young Knight too well. There had to be another reason for his demeanor.

"We will be arriving shortly, Qui." Mace said, entering the galley and startling Qui-Gon out of his thoughts. Qui-Gon looked up into the troubled expression in his friend's eyes. This mission should be easy but after Obi-Wan's behavior both of them were disturbed.

"Thank you, Mace," he answered then sighed deeply before voicing his question. "What do you think about the mission?"

Mace slowly sat down across from him. "I don't know, Qui. When the Chancellor requested us to negotiate a settlement, I thought this would be a short and smooth mission. But now I can't fight the feeling that there is more to it. If I learned one thing during the last years, it is to trust Obi-Wan's judgment."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Do you think he knows more?"

Mace seemed to contemplate this. "I don't know. Perhaps he has experienced this mission before. But it won't help us. Even if he had, we wouldn't be able to rely on his experience. The future is already changed permanently. What if this mission is different from the one he knows about? I think it was better to leave him out of this, especially as he seems too emotionally involved."

"Yes, perhaps you're right, Mace," Qui-Gon replied. Then he grabbed his lightsaber, preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in Master Yoda's quarters, quietly waiting for the Master to begin. "Out of place your behavior was," Yoda said. "Know this you do."

The Knight looked up. He hadn't time for this. Best to give Master Yoda what he wanted. He inclined his head, hiding the look of defiance and replied, "I am sorry for that, Master. I know it's not my place to question the Council's decisions."

Yoda gave him a snort of disbelief. "Think you do, that fooled I am so easily. Stop this performance you will. Tell me, what were the reasons for your behavior?"

The young man sighed. Did he really think he would be able to fool Master Yoda? "I have experienced this mission before, Master. The Sith will emerge and. . . ." he trailed off. He slowly breathed in and out to get his voice back. "Master Qui-Gon died. I don't want to let that happen again."

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Attachment it is, Obi-Wan. Attachment leads to the Dark side."

The Knight felt a stab of pain. He recognized this argument all too well. How often had he talked with the Master about this in his former life? More often than he cared to remember. But he wasn't able to detach himself from the people he loved. More so, he had proved to himself that attachment wasn't dark. Hadn't his acceptance toward Anakin improved their relationship? The boy was far from falling in this reality. And why should the Force provide him a permanent bond with Qui-Gon if this attachment was wrong?

"Master Yoda," he replied. "With all due respect, I don't agree with you in this. Attachment isn't something that leads to the Dark side. It's a natural part of life."

The Master gave him an accepting nod. "Yes, but not letting go is dark. And not ready to let go of Qui-Gon, you are."

"I'm not," Obi-Wan countered with sadness in his voice. "I'm not, because I know it's a mistake. I have lived this life before. I don't want to see the things that happened again. All of it began with Qui-Gon's death. I am not able to bear it again."

Master Yoda's eyes looked at him with sincere concern and Obi-Wan swallowed fighting his emotions. When he had regained his composure, the diminutive Master continued, "Not know you do, if the same things will happen. Let go your past you must. Altered you have the future three years ago. Always in motion it is."

He wanted to shout out loud. Why wasn't the Master able to see it? Everything was the same: the blockade, Chancellor Valorum's request, Naboo. The only thing changed was him sitting here, not able to help. But he knew he wouldn't convince the Master. If Yoda were ready to contemplate Obi-Wan's concerns, he would have helped him in the Council chamber this morning. But he hadn't.

"Meditate on it, you will. Stay in the temple, take your time. But learn this lesson you must. Not here to act on your past you are."

Obi-Wan clenched his fists at that. _So, why should I be here then?_ He wanted to yell but simply nodded and left feigning obedience.

Outside the quarters he leaned on the wall for support. He had no time to lose. Master Yoda had grounded him and he needed to leave before the Council would be informed. He returned to his quarters, took his lightsaber and left.

* * *

Two hours later Tahl entered Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's quarters. The whole temple knew that Obi-Wan was grounded and she wanted to give the young man support. In contrary to Master Yoda she understood the Knight's actions. He had to be desperate that Qui-Gon had to leave without him. Tahl remembered with a smile on her face how protective Obi-Wan behaved when it came to Qui. She had always been grateful to know the young man at her friend's side. She herself felt slightly upset too that Qui had gone without his partner. Sure, the mission should be uneventful. But she had learned to trust Obi-Wan's instincts. If there weren't any danger at all, Obi-Wan wouldn't have made a scene before the Council.

She hadn't seen him at dinner and as she knocked he didn't answer. Determined to pull him out of his misery, she entered. Qui-Gon had added her Force signature to the door two years ago to give her access to his quarters and she was relieved that he did. She wouldn't stand by and watch while Obi-Wan isolated himself.

The quarters were empty and there was no trace of the Knight. He could be at any place to meditate or spar but Tahl felt instantly that he had left. She inhaled sharply. This wasn't at all like Obi-Wan. Defying a direct order of Master Yoda was something even Qui-Gon wouldn't do.

She contemplated what to do next. She should inform the Council. But instead of leaving directly she sat down onto the couch, taking in the traces of the young man's Force presence. She could feel that he hadn't acted out of despair. He had left with a calm mind. He had known what to do. He was determined to protect Qui-Gon from any harm. She wasn't able to disagree with him. Once more she felt grateful that her friend had this caring Knight in his life.

She knew she was obliged to inform the Council at some point, but nobody expected her to be here. She smiled to herself, making up her mind. She suddenly felt tired. Everything had to wait until morning.


	23. Part II, Chapter 3

****13/01/06 - Edited version

Thanks to the-writer1988 for the beta :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Master Yoda was surprised to receive another transmission from Dooku when he returned from the Council session. He was exhausted. The confrontation with Obi-Wan had taken its toll on him. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the young man's behavior. A nagging feeling that the Knight could be right remained, despite his declaration towards the Council. He would need to meditate about that later. But first he had to answer Dooku's call.

The hologram flared to life and the figure inclined his head in respect. "Master Yoda, I see you are alone today," Dooku said with surprise.

Yoda nodded. "Sent Mace on a mission we have. Decided to return to the field he has."

Dooku answered with a nod of approval. "A wise course of action. He is an accomplished warrior, capable of leading the Jedi in case of war. May I ask about the mission?"

Master Yoda sighed. Dooku seemed to have much more time to talk than during his last transmission. He felt tired and it wasn't his intention to spend more time than necessary on this. But the importance of Dooku's mission demanded his attention. So he simply nodded his acceptance. Usually it was forbidden to talk to anyone about the details of an assignment, but in this case the Force urged him to break this rule. Perhaps discussing what happened today would help him to sort things out. "Gone with Qui-Gon to Naboo he has. Settle a conflict they will."

With a hint of shock in his eyes, Dooku asked, "Master Yoda, are you talking about the Trade Federation blockade?"

Now it was Yoda's turn to be surprised. How could Dooku know about it? "Heard of it you have?" he asked with disbelief.

As he looked at the shimmering form of Dooku, he thought he could detect an expression of unease in the latter's eyes at the question. "You know that I resumed following the traces my informant had given me after our last conversation?" Master Yoda simply nodded, urging him with his eyes to continue. "I found another source of information. He told me that he had encountered the tattooed man too. He had given him his information but was somewhat surprised when he heard that his contact hadn't left for the described destination but for Naboo."

Dooku paused a moment and Yoda held his breath. The bad feeling increased. "I am aware of your orders Master, and it isn't my task to investigate about the Sith but I thought it was worth to investigate why he would leave his original goal behind," Dooku continued. "It wasn't easy to follow his tracks. But I finally found a bounty hunter who declared that he had met the Sith before he had left the planet. He wasn't ready to give me his information voluntarily but the right amount of credits was enough to get him to speak. He told me about the blockade and that the Zabrak had gone there. He also knew that the Sith was following an order from his Master. They will be involved in this mission, Master! And there are still two of them. It was a very good move to send Mace together with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I am sure those three are the best choice for this."

Master Yoda's ears twitched. His feeling had been right. He should have listened to Obi-Wan. The Sith were on Naboo and he had prevented the young man from going. More so, he had grounded him and it would take a great effort to explain to the Council, why he had changed his mind and wanted to send the Knight after Qui-Gon and Mace. A thought struck him. It could be too late. Even if he summoned the Council first thing in the morning, it would take Obi-Wan at least one day to travel to Naboo. He had to make contact with Mace. Perhaps it was possible for him to postpone the confrontation. He had almost forgotten about Dooku, who was still waiting for him to reply. With a low voice he said, "Not with them Obi-Wan is."

Dooku's eyes widened in shock. "What? But he and Qui-Gon are a team. Why isn't he with him?"

"Too attached to Qui-Gon he is," Yoda answered and even to himself it sounded lame in the light of what he had came to know. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the only Knight in the order who knew what to expect from a Sith Lord.

Dooku rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh yes, attachment leads to the Dark side. . . With all due respect, Master, I don't think the Force sent us Obi-Wan to stick to our rules. There is more at work than we can imagine. We all know that Obi-Wan is the only one besides me who ever has fought a Sith. I can't believe he agreed to that."

Master Yoda shook his head slowly. "Defied he has the Council. Decided to ground him I have."

Dooku threw him an incredulous glance. "Grounded? Master Yoda, we both know that he _is_ a Master. Even if the rest of the Council doesn't know that, you do. You can't ground him like a child. We have to accept that he has changed and with him will the Jedi."

Yoda was astonished. No one in the temple would dare speaking to him like that. But this was Dooku, his former Padawan. Being undercover for three years surely had made him all the more independent. Besides, deep down in his heart he had to admit that Dooku was right. He already regretted that he hadn't listen to Obi-Wan's reasons. The moment Obi-Wan had arrived in the Council chamber this morning, he had realized that if he allowed the young man to have his way, he would alter the rules permanently. He wouldn't have been able to hide Obi-Wan's true nature any longer. Reflecting at how he had handled the situation, he was well aware of his mistake. He had acted out of fear. Obi-Wan was here to change the Jedi order and Yoda wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

Determined he decided to retract his error. He had to contact Mace and he needed to find Obi-Wan. He wouldn't wait until morning. Obi-Wan needed to go to Naboo instantly. "A mistake I have made," he said returning his gaze to the hologram. He saw Dooku's eyes widen at the admission. "Send Obi-Wan to Naboo I will. I want you to go there too. See if you can help them you should."

Dooku bowed deeply, showing his acceptance. Before the transmission ended, he added, "Master, don't blame yourself. You told me once that one is never too old to learn. Even 800 years doesn't make one infallible."

With these words the hologram disappeared and Master Yoda had to smile at the wisdom of his former Padawan.

Immediately he tried to make a connection to Master Windu but the line was dead. Concerned he left his quarters to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. The feeling that something dark was about to happen didn't leave him as he walked through the hallway of the temple. As he entered the Knight's quarters he knew at once that he was right. The young man had left.

* * *

The ship was a mess but Obi-Wan was grateful to have at least something flyable. When he had left the temple he had needed less than five minutes to decide, who would be the best choice to turn to. Dex was one of his few friends outside the temple and he had the contacts to provide him the things he needed for his task.

As predicted, Dex had found a ship for him. It was an old model, used by one of Dex's friends to transport cargo from one planet to another. Obi-Wan had to admit that it looked more like a smuggler's ship but he wasn't in the mood to explore the exact whereabouts of it. Chuckling to himself as he thought of Anakin's probable comment about his transport, he began with his preparations to leave.

He assumed that Qui-Gon and Mace would be on Naboo by now. If the mission would proceed as it had in his former life, they would know about the invasion plans already. He had enough confidence that they were able to cope with what would happen on Naboo alone. The first problem they could probably get was the damaged hyperdrive. It would lead them to Tatooine. But this time they wouldn't find a force-sensitive child, who was able to help them. Anakin was already in the temple. Consequently, Obi-Wan set course on Tatooine. If Anakin wasn't there, he would have to do his job then.

* * *

Qui-Gon fought against the nagging feeling that something was utterly wrong. Why was the image of this droid army so familiar to him? He and Mace had tried to speak to the Viceroy but hadn't succeeded. Instead of negotiating, the Trade Federation had attacked their ship and tried to kill them with dioxis. After they had escaped, Qui-Gon had tried to enter the command center while Mace had been occupied with the destruction of several droids. The arrival of destroyers with shields had finished his efforts and both of them had fled through the ventilation shaft.

Now they found themselves in a hangar and observed an invasion army finishing their landing preparations. Mace turned to him with an incredulous look. "It's an invasion army!"

Qui-Gon nodded. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up!" He paused and after a silent nod from Mace continued. "Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

Mace simply nodded seriously and Qui-Gon could almost hear Obi-Wan's voice mocking about his earlier comment that these negotiations would be short. He really missed the young man's humor dearly.

When he sat safely hidden in one of the droid ships a thought struck Qui-Gon. He remembered where he had seen this army before. It was the army of Obi-Wan's memory. Suddenly his bad feeling increased.

* * *

Obi-Wan landed his ship in the outskirts of Mos Espa and walked in the direction of the desert city. Being on Tatooine again evoked painful memories within him. This had been his home for years in his former life. Everything was familiar, but despite the pain, he felt his old strength returning. The sense of rightness nearly overwhelmed him. The Force wanted him to be here.

During his journey he had pondered if his decision to defy Master Yoda had been justified. But now under the light of the two suns he was certain that he had done the right thing. He thought about how to proceed after his arrival on the planet, but now the pull of the Force was strong enough for him to just follow it. He hadn't felt so one with the Force's will since he had come back into this life.

When he arrived in Mos Espa, he was already sure of his destination. With confident strokes he crossed the streets, ignoring the curious glances. He was well aware of the fact that any stranger would be suspicious here. But he didn't feel like a stranger. He was on a planet he knew better than any other in the Galaxy.

Then he finally stood in front of the small quarters of Shmi Skywalker and knocked. The door opened and the woman he never had seen in his former life stood before him with a puzzled expression in her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked politely and Obi-Wan felt a lump forming in his throat. He wasn't sure what the Force wanted him to do here but he simply obeyed its will, knowing that everything had its purpose. An air of kindness surrounded Shmi Skywalker and her eyes shone with warmth.

He bowed politely to her. "Milady, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi Knight and I'd like to talk to you." A look at her quizzical expression told him that she wasn't used to being treated with courtesy. She swallowed her surprise and suddenly a bright smile appeared on her face.

"A Jedi?" she asked and he felt the overwhelming joy in her voice. "Do you have news about Ani? Is he all right? You don't have to call me Milady though. I'd prefer Shmi." She reached out and pulled him into her quarters, not stopping her chatter with excitement until he was seated at a table, a mug filled with tea in front of him.

He inhaled the scent of the desert's fruits. It was the scent of Tatooine. He was surprised that he instantly felt at home. She had taken the place across from him and finally grew silent, realizing that he couldn't answer as long as she was talking. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to meet you, Sir. So tell me, what brought you here?"

He laughed at that and sipped at his tea. Then he placed the mug back on the table and said, "First, if I am to call you Shmi, I'd be honored if you called me Obi-Wan. I am not fond of formalities either. As to why I'm here. . ." he drew a deep breath, "that's not easy to explain. I've landed on Tatooine because I have to help my friends, who will be arriving shortly. And the Force led me to your house. I merely followed its will and have yet to determine the reason." He rolled his eyes mentally. He couldn't expect her to understand that. But looking up he saw an acceptant smile on her face.

"The Jedi who took Anakin with them told me about the Force," she explained at his questioning look. "I don't understand it but I know that a Jedi follows the will of the Force. I have an idea of it though. Anakin showed special abilities as a young boy. I've always known that he had another destiny than being a slave."

He looked at her with surprise. He could feel the deep love when she spoke about her son. How had she been able to give him away? In his imagination Shmi had always been a mother who had sent her child with Qui-Gon because the boy had been a burden for her. It dawned to him that there was more to it than that. "Speaking about Anakin," he began, "he is well and he has made great progress since he has arrived in the temple."

Her face changed and he saw contentment in her eyes. She reached out and took his hand. "Obi-Wan, you won't believe how happy it makes me to hear that. You know him? Please, are you able to tell me more about him?"

The whole room was suddenly filled with her joy. He saw Anakin's enthusiasm in her and had to smile at that. Without hesitation he began to tell her about her son and his relationship with him.

* * *

"I hate to say it, Mace," Qui-Gon said while navigating through the planet core of Naboo. "But I have seen all these things before. Even him," he gestured into the direction of the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, who was sleeping peacefully. Qui-Gon had to smile at the memory of Mace performing a Force-suggestion to calm the upset Jar Jar. His friend was really out of practice since he had overdone it awfully.

Mace looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you what will happen exactly but I have seen all of this in Obi-Wan's memories."

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "So, he _has _experienced this mission before." Qui-Gon didn't reply as another _monster_ crossed their way. With a maneuver worth of Obi-Wan he dodged it and dived deeper. He was more than grateful for everything his former Padawan had taught him. But he wasn't able to fight the feeling that Obi-Wan should be with them. He missed his experience and abilities as much as their quiet understanding.

Returning to the issue he stated. "Yes, he has. And Mace, it was the same. We would have profited immensely from his knowledge."

"Yes, but we didn't know that, Qui. What if it had changed? We would have relied on his memories and made mistakes."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Do you really think the Force would have sent him back without planning for us to profit from his knowledge? And do you think Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to judge the situation? You don't know him, Mace. He is one of the most capable Jedi I've ever met. Not that I can claim a part in that achievement. . . ."

Mace laughed at that. "Qui, stop that. He is what he is because he was your apprentice, no matter in which life. Nothing proved it more to me than his performance in front of the Council. His defiance was a mirror to yours. But tell me, do you remember what happens next?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I told you, I don't know what exactly happened. But I wouldn't be surprised to meet a Queen in the disguise of a handmaiden at Theed."

He had to smile at the puzzled expression in his friend's eyes. But deep in his heart he wasn't able to smile at all. He remembered all too well that this mission would lead without any doubt to the particular memory Obi-Wan had relived so often, the memory of a dying Qui-Gon in his arms. But he wouldn't tell Mace that. There was no need to worry his friend even more.

* * *

Adi Gallia looked at Master Yoda with a quizzical expression in her eyes. First thing in the morning the diminutive Master had canceled the Council meeting, which he never had done before. Now he stood in front of her, demanding to see Anakin Skywalker. She felt the urgency in his voice and waved him to follow her. But she wasn't able to fight the feeling that something was happening and she sensed that the Master's thoughts were centered on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She led him into a room and went to search for Anakin. As she returned with the boy, Master Yoda seemed to be deep in meditation but she could tell that he had sensed their arrival. Anakin seemed nervous and Adi couldn't blame him. Every youngling was raised with a feeling of deep respect towards the Master. He instructed them often but a private audience with him wasn't something that happened every day.

Master Yoda scrutinized the boy intently and Adi was relieved to see a friendly look in his eyes. She sat down and pulled Anakin to her side. She was glad that the Master had allowed her to stay. "How do you feel, young one," Yoda said after Anakin had calmed down a bit.

Anakin looked with insecurity towards Adi and she nodded in a gesture of reassurance. Then the boy shrugged. "I don't know, Master. I. . . I have dreams at night."

The Master nodded solemnly. "Dark dreams you have, hmm. How do you cope with them?"

Anakin looked up and smiled broadly. "Obi-Wan has taught me how to make the images go away. But it's better when he is in the temple. Last night it was worse than usual." Adi frowned; Obi-Wan was grounded and therefore in the temple. Normally Anakin shouldn't have had a nightmare then.

Master Yoda lowered his head. "Know that gone he is you do, hmm."

Adi wasn't able to stop herself from interfering. "But Master Yoda, didn't you inform us that Knight Kenobi was grounded? How could he have gone then?"

"Left on his own will he has," Yoda stated simply.

Adi had to catch her breath. That meant Obi-Wan had left without permission. She tried to regain her calm because she knew that Anakin was very perceptive and she didn't want to worry the boy. But it was too late. Anakin had already sensed that something was wrong. His eyes were fixed on Master Yoda to get an answer for his unspoken question.

"Fine he will be, young one," Yoda said reassuringly then his expression became serious. "I know that a bond you have with him. Need to find him I do."

Anakin nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master, but Obi-Wan always closes his bond when he leaves. He did so last night."

"Tell you where he wanted to go he did?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master, he always sends to me that he cares for me over the bond and then he closes it. He never tells me where he has to go. But. . . ." The boy looked nervously up to Adi. Adi gave him one more nod of reassurance, and then he continued, "I am able to contact him anyway. Obi-Wan said this is because our bond is so strong. If one side reaches out, the other side has to answer. He said I shouldn't do it except in a case of emergency."

Adi was shocked. She never had thought that the bond was this strong between Anakin and Obi-Wan. More so, she never had heard about such a Force-bond at all. Looking into Master Yoda's eyes she saw that he was surprised too. "Find him you must, Anakin," the diminutive Master said. "Tell him that understand him I do and for his transmission I wait."

Anakin nodded and Adi felt him reaching into the Force. With awe she observed how deep his connection was. It would take him a moment to concentrate and get his message through but she was sure he would accomplish his task.


	24. Part II, Chapter 4

****13/01/06 - Edited version

Many thanks to the-writer1988 for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning after Shmi had gone to work, Obi-Wan busied himself with cleaning the house. He knew that Qui-Gon and Mace wouldn't arrive before the evening. He was still astonished about Shmi's generosity and hospitality. While cleaning the house he thought about her and her situation.

He had to admit he had never thought about the parents who stayed behind after they had given their child away to the Jedi temple. More so, he even hadn't given a thought about his own parents. He had no memory of them and he had always regarded the temple as his home. He hadn't been sent out to find Force-sensitive children in his former life. In the consequence he hadn't made the experience, what was going on when parents decided to send their child to the temple. He felt almost ashamed that he had never even thought about the individual background of each youngling in the crèche. As far as Anakin was concerned, he had assumed it had been the best decision that his mother would send him away. It was the rational thing to do. Anakin must have shown his abilities early during his childhood and from the Jedi point of view for him being raised in the temple was the best solution.

He exited onto the little terrace of the quarters and looked into the sky. It was already hot even at this early hour. Yes, from the Jedi point of view everything seemed to be clear. The Knights, who were responsible for the search, found a child with potential and made an offer to the family. An offer, which Obi-Wan always had regarded as an unbelievable luck for the child and his family. He had to swallow as it came to his mind, how arrogant this notion actually was. Who could tell if this was luck or not? Remembering Shmi's expression while speaking about her son, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had sensed her pain at the loss of her son. For the first time he asked himself if taking the young children away from their families, was the right thing to do. For the first time he wondered about his own family. Why had they taken the decision to give him away? Had they been convinced as Shmi that their son would have a better life with the Jedi? Or had there been other reasons? Did his mother have the same expression like Shmi in her eyes, this air of sadness, when talking about him? Was it right to forbid any contact between the Jedi and their families?

He inhaled sharply; he should concentrate on his task. He could almost hear Master Yoda scolding him for his weakness. Once more he was dwelling on the issue of attachment. But he wasn't able to fight the feeling that this was exactly one of the reasons why he was here.

Suddenly he felt a slight tugging at his shields. Surprised he explored the source and found Anakin seeking out a connection. His eyes widened in shock. He had told the boy not to contact him while the bond was closed. The only explanation for this could be a case of emergency. He reached out over the bond and felt the strong presence of the boy. Softly he send his question /Anakin?/

/Obi-Wan, Master Yoda wanted me to reach out for you. . . ./

Obi-Wan felt the urge to close the bond at these words. So the Master had found a way to contact him. But he was well aware of the fact that he would scare the boy and he wasn't ready to destroy the trust Anakin placed in him. /Anakin,/ he answered. /Tell him, I'll do what I have to do. And I promise you, little one, everything will be all right./

/He wants me to tell you that he understands and that he is waiting for your transmission./

The Knight breathed slowly in and out and felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn't been aware that he still needed the diminutive Master's approval so dearly. /Thank you, Anakin. Please tell Master Yoda, I am going to contact him as soon as possible. But it would be too dangerous to send a transmission now./

He felt the questions whirling in the boy's mind and decided to close the bond before he would be forced to answer them. /Ani, I need to close the bond now. I'll be back soon./

/Be safe, Obi-Wan./ Anakin sent back before Obi-Wan carefully reestablished his shields.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath after Anakin's presence over the bond had faded. So Master Yoda had changed his mind. He had to admit that he felt relieved about that. Having the ancient Master's trust was more important than he would have thought in the first place. He still wasn't able to defy the Council without feeling bad.

He had to smile as he thought about Anakin. The boy had remembered him saying that their bond was too strong to be blocked permanently. This bond was still a miracle for Obi-Wan, much the same as his bond with Qui-Gon. The Force had bound him to the two most important people of his former life. There had to be a meaning for it. The nature of these bonds was quite different from a training-bond and Obi-Wan got more and more the impression that the existence of them had something to do with the issue of attachment. Perhaps the Force wanted to show him that it wasn't a weakness at all to care for people. Why should he be here otherwise?

* * *

Qui-Gon let out a breath of relief. They had escaped from Naboo and for the moment they were safe. The Queen was with them and they needed to go to Coruscant. He only hoped that everything would work out now. The Trade Federation had tried to take Queen Amidala hostage to force a settlement with the small planet. He and Mace had been able to prevent that but Qui-Gon knew that the Federation would be trying to find them.

The ship's pilot looked up with a concerned expression in his eyes. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking," he said. "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship."

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh, this could be a serious problem. Questioningly he threw a glance toward Mace, who was already scanning the radar for a solution. "Here, Qui, Tatooine," the Korun-Master said pointing with his finger on a point on the screen. "It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" the captain asked doubtfully He seemed to be in charge of the Queen's security. Qui-Gon remembered that his name was Panaka. Even if he understood Panaka's worries, he felt irritated by the man's behavior. _'He should have enough trust in two Jedi Masters,'_ he thought to himself. "It's controlled by the Hutts," he simply replied, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

The captain's reaction was one of clear shock. "You can't take her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her. . . ."

"It'd be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage," Qui-Gon interrupted him.

Mace nodded approvingly and the captain backed away at the unison of the two Jedi. The pilot set course on Tatooine and Qui-Gon asked himself once more if it had been a good idea to leave Obi-Wan behind for this particular mission.

* * *

It was midday when Obi-Wan settled in for meditation. He never had been one to defy the rules and he needed to sort things out for himself. He knew he would have to do some explaining towards the Council after his return. Having always been a strict follower of the rules, this feeling was new for him. All the more was he content that the Force assured him in his way. He was at the right place at the moment and he simply had to follow its permanent pull.

He had to solve the problem of lacking money for the hyperdrive soon. Dex had exchanged the savings Obi-Wan had gathered over the last few years into a currency suitable for the Outer Rim. But the amount wasn't enough for a hyperdrive. It was time to put his plan in action.

He left Shmi's home and made his way to Watto's little junk shop. He really hoped that the Toyderian would have a Nubian hyperdrive to sell. If this were the case, he would have another proof that things would proceed the same as in his former life. The insecurity about the future was something that bothered him permanently. Master Yoda had been right about one thing; he wasn't able to determine which details were already altered.

When he arrived at the shop, the smiling face of Shmi greeted him. She was dealing with a customer, apparently a farmer, who seemed familiar to her, as both of them were laughing at each other. The man turned around when Shmi gave Obi-Wan a greeting nod and the Knight had a faint feeling of recognition but he wasn't able to determine where he had seen this face before.

"Obi-Wan, how nice of you to pay me a visit," Shmi said warmly. "Cliegg, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is a Jedi Knight and he knows my Ani," she explained to her customer.

The farmer looked at him and there was a bright smile on his face. Apparently he was happy that Shmi had finally gotten news about her son. "I am Cliegg Lars, nice to meet you Jedi Kenobi," he said.

_'Cliegg Lars?' _Obi-Wan thought. _'This must be Owen's father then. No wonder he seems familiar to me.'_ He was able to pick up the emotions in the room. Cliegg seemed to be very fond of Shmi and obviously she reciprocated his feelings. It was a shame that they couldn't pursue a relationship since she was a slave. Obi-Wan had sensed Shmi's loneliness the evening before and he knew she needed someone in her life to fill the gap Anakin had left.

Returning to the purpose of his visit, he pulled out his datapad and handed it over to Shmi. "My friends will be arriving soon and I am sure they will be in need of a new hyperdrive," he said. "Do you know if Watto has one available?"

She took the datapad and looked at it, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I am no expert in these technical things, but Watto is in the backyard, I am going to ask him." Before Obi-Wan could stop her, she turned around and was on her way, leaving him and Cliegg alone.

"I am glad you are here, Jedi Kenobi. Shmi is thinking constantly about Anakin," the farmer began to speak. "It's a shame that it isn't allowed to keep the parents informed about the well-being of their children."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to explain why this measure was taken, but Cliegg simply shook his head and continued. "You don't have to explain, I know the reason for it. And. . ." He seemed to search for the right words, "from a certain point of view I can understand. But it's a rule that leaves the feelings of parents, who gave up their children, completely out. And it has to be proven if it is really better for the children after all. " He smiled faintly, not sure how the Jedi would react to that bold statement.

Obi-Wan swallowed; it wasn't often that someone outside the temple confronted him with criticism about the order's rules. To his own surprise he wasn't able to object. Wasn't this exactly what had occupied his mind a few hours earlier? Shmi's return saved him an answer though. "Watto says he has the hyperdrive you need. If you want, you can speak with him about purchasing it," she said.

Obi-Wan gave her a grateful nod and went to the door leading to the backyard. She stopped him midway. "And, Obi-Wan, this is a little bit complicated. Republic credits don't count here. So, Watto has his doubts you'll be able to pay."

He smiled at her. "I expected that, Shmi, don't worry, I already have a plan."

* * *

Master Yoda was pacing back and forth in his quarters. He had been waiting for Obi-Wan's transmission for hours. Apparently the Knight wasn't able to communicate with the temple at the moment. As difficult as it was, he had to be patient and trust the young man to make the right decisions. What was even more upsetting was the fact that there was no trace of Qui-Gon and Mace either. Master Dooku was still on his way to Naboo and he could only hope that his former apprentice would be able to find them.

A silent knock at the door announced to him of Tahl's arrival. He waved his hand, opening the door and she entered, bowing towards him. Then she sat down across from him. "Worried about Qui-Gon you are, hmm," he said.

She nodded. "Yes, I am, Master Yoda. I know Obi-Wan wouldn't have defied the Council if there had been no danger. Do you have any news about Qui and Mace?"

"Lost contact we have," the diminutive Master said and his ears twitched.

Tahl looked at him with a shocked expression in her eyes. "But Master Yoda, how can this be? They have left with a diplomatic ship, at least we should be able to determine their location with the help of the homing beacon."

"No signal we receive," Yoda replied with sadness in his voice, knowing well that the only conclusion for that was that the ship had been destroyed. "A mistake it was to send Qui-Gon without Obi-Wan."

Tahl swallowed against the lump forming in her throat. Then she seemed to shake herself and said with a firm voice, "Qui lives. I would have felt if he had died. Do you have news of Obi-Wan?"

The Master shook his head. "No transmission he has sent. Trust that help them he can, we must."

Tahl nodded. "I trust Obi-Wan if it comes to Qui-Gon. He would do anything to protect him."

"His problem that is," Master Yoda said thoughtfully and was met with a furious glance from the woman before him.

"You still believe that, Master? I'd say his fierce will to protect Qui-Gon is our best hope at the moment to have them returned safely." She moved to the window, drawing a deep breath then she continued. "We really have to think about how we deal with Obi-Wan's abilities. I am sure his being here has an important purpose. We should trust the Force. And. . . ."

"Reflecting on our views of attachment we must," the diminutive Master completed her sentence with a solemn nod. "Know this I do. Not lightly the Council will take it though."

* * *

Qui-Gon reached deeply into the Force and was surprised to find a strong pull towards Mos Espa. Mace had stayed behind to guard the ship and the Queen. Even if both of them knew that the woman on the ship wasn't the real Queen, they had decided to accept Padme's disguise. Padme, the real Queen, was walking beside him now. He hadn't expected her to insist on coming with him to look for a new hyperdrive. Now Qui-Gon found himself on his way to the city, a disguised Queen, a crazy Gungan and an intelligent astrodroid in tow.

He couldn't help but giving into his need to reach out over the bond with Obi-Wan. He knew it was against everything he had learned, but it wouldn't do any harm since Obi-Wan would keep his side of the bond closed. The young man wouldn't want to distract his former Master while on a mission. Tentatively he reached over the tendrils of the Force-bond and was met with the bright presence of the Knight in the same instance. /Qui-Gon, where are you?/

Qui-Gon was shocked, not only about the fact that Obi-Wan seemed to have kept open the bond all along but about the young man's Force-signature, which felt like he was nearby. /You are on Tatooine already./ The Knight sent, not as a question but a statement.

Once more Qui-Gon was shocked. How would Obi-Wan know where he was? /I am, Obi-Wan. But tell me where _you_ are./ He sent back and felt a mental chuckle from the young man.

/Don't be so surprised, Qui-Gon. You didn't think I would let you face this mission alone, did you? I am sure you already know that I experienced it before./

Qui-Gon chuckled too, evoking a questioning look from Padme. He instantly put on a serious facade and resumed his silent conversation. /I assume you are on Tatooine then?/

/Yes, I'm waiting for you at Shmi Skywalker's house. It's in the slave quarters of Mos Espa./

/Skywalker?/ Qui-Gon questioned incredulously over the bond.

/Yes, Anakin's mother. I'm going to explain everything to you when you arrive./

Qui-Gon nodded to himself in acceptance. /See you later then, Obi-Wan./ and then, /Oh, and Padawan. . ./ he used the more intimate title, /. . .I am glad you are here./

He felt Obi-Wan's warm feeling at his statement over the bond. /Tell Padme, I am looking forward to seeing her./ The young man said before the connection faded.

Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight a laugh. Evidently this mission was very similar to Obi-Wan's experience. The young man hadn't even asked if Padme was with him. Padme turned around a puzzled look on her face. "What is it, Master Jinn?" she asked.

"You will be pleasantly surprised, your. . . uhm Padme, that Obi-Wan is waiting for us at Mos Espa. Apparently the Council has sent him to support us on this mission."

The look in Padme's eyes showed even more puzzlement now. "But why would the Council know that we are here?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Oh, the Council didn't know, I am sure about that. But my former Padawan has his own ways on figuring things out."

Silently he continued on his way. He felt whole again. The blocked bond had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He had grown accustomed to Obi-Wan's bright presence in his mind and having him back where he belonged felt just right. He enjoyed working with Mace but no one was able to replace his former Padawan. His pace quickened at the prospect of meeting Obi-Wan on this forsaken desert planet.

* * *

Palpatine asked himself once again why he was punished with an apprentice like Maul. The two Jedi Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu, had got through the blockade without any resistance except minor damage on their ship and Queen Amidala had escaped with them. Once more this damn Jedi Jinn had succeeded in destroying his plans.

He moved to the window of his senatorial quarters on Coruscant and watched the setting sun. Everything had been planned out to perfection. Queen Amidala should have been taken hostage and he would have fought for her freedom in the Senate. Chancellor Valorum's inability to act on this would have brought about his downfall. A vote of no confidence would have cleared the way for Palpatine. He had prepared this scheme for a long time. His majority would have been secure. But with Queen Amidala missing he had to change his plans.

He began to pace back and forth. Something had to be done about Qui-Gon Jinn. He had learned enough about the Jedi order to know that there was no Jedi who would be able to threaten his plans except Jinn. The Council had become complacent over the years and no one but Qui-Gon made surprising moves, no one but Qui-Gon and the young Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He hissed as the picture of the young man came to his mind. This Knight who was different than any other Jedi. The one he had hoped to turn with the help of Darth Tahrun, the one who would have made a perfect Sith, the one who had destroyed his plans three years ago. He clenched his fists. This time he would have him. He was sure that the young man would play a role in his scheme again. Where Qui-Gon Jinn was, there was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul would find him and this time he wouldn't let him escape. He had to have him.

"You will call me Master before this conflict will be settled, Kenobi," he said with a sinister voice. "And your former Master will die!"


	25. Part II, Chapter 5

****13/01/06 - Edited version

Thanks for the beta to the-writer1988 ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You did what?" Qui-Gon stood on the terrace of Shmi Skywalker's house, looking incredulously at Obi-Wan. After his arrival he had been eager to know why his former apprentice was here and they had left Padme, Jar Jar and R2D2, the astromech droid, in the kitchen with Shmi. Obi-Wan had just finished his tale and Qui-Gon wasn't able to believe what he had heard. Not only had the Knight defied the Council but he also seemed to have gone completely insane, driven by a certainty that made Qui-Gon shiver.

Obi-Wan didn't back away at Qui-Gon's stern tone. "How would you have solved the problem of getting a hyperdrive otherwise?' he answered in a calm tone. "I had to think of a solution, hadn't I?"

"And there was no other solution than that? You could at least have waited until we would have been able to work something out. Force, you weren't even sure that we would arrive, Obi-Wan."

"I was sure about that, Qui-Gon. Why should the Force have led me here otherwise? I did what I felt was right," Obi-Wan replied firmly, his certainty about his course of action being evident.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Then tell me, my former Padawan, how will this deal be carried out?"

"Tomorrow is Boonta Eve. The people on Tatooine are celebrating it with public games. One of these games is a sword fight. Everyone can participate if he is able to pay the entry fee. As I told you before, I volunteered to fight against the recent champion. If I am able to defeat him, we will be able to pay the parts for your ship. Watto gets what will be left after paying the parts, because he is the one who will pay the fee. Actually he was thrilled by the prospect. There is no one else who has the courage to challenge the champion besides me. So the bets are going to be high."

"Obi-Wan, this doesn't work. No one will agree to fight against a Jedi," Qui-Gon replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's why I agreed to wear a Force inhibitor. That's the point. The bets are going up if people see that a Jedi is fighting without the Force."

"Are you completely insane? A Force inhibitor? What happens if you lose?" Qui-Gon asked with wide eyes.

"I won't lose, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said determined. "But I have an amount of money here and you are going to bet on the champion. If I lose, you will take this money to pay for the hyperdrive. As for Watto. . ." The young man swallowed and Qui-Gon could see a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "He insisted on having a security in case I lose the fight. He is going to spend a lot of money for the entry. So I agreed to stay here and work for him until my debt will be paid."

At these words Qui-Gon's face went pale. "Stay here? Work for him? I can't believe you did that, Obi-Wan. What if this really happens? You could be stuck here for a long, long time."

Obi-Wan cringed at this. "Yes, but it is better I am stuck and that you can leave. There is more at stake than me, Qui-Gon. You have to bring Padme to Coruscant. We both know that. Or do you think we would be able to travel with the mess of a ship, in which I arrived here? It was almost too small for me alone."

Once more Qui-Gon shook his head. "Never in my life would I have thought about making a decision like that. Placing our destiny as a bet in a challenge. . . ." He swallowed, and then he frowned. "Obi-Wan, how did you come up with such an idea?" As he looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, he saw sadness shimmering in them and knew instantly that another memory was haunting him.

"I thought, it would be better to take the matter in my own hands this time," the Knight replied flatly. "And you would have been able to think of an even bolder plan than that in my situation, believe me."

Qui-Gon felt a lump forming in his throat. Knowing well that Obi-Wan was referring to his former-life, he asked, "What did I do?"

Obi-Wan showed a wan smile. "You. . . I mean he. . ." he stuttered. ". . . placed a bet on Anakin in a podrace."

Defeated Qui-Gon sank down onto the little bench on the terrace. Sometimes he asked himself what had happened to the Qui-Gon Jinn in Obi-Wan's former life. He couldn't imagine that he would be able to act like that. So, it had been him who had found Anakin in the Knight's former life, evidently much too late to bring the boy to the temple for proper training.

"I did?" he asked in a soft tone. "So he was still a slave at this age then? But how did he end up in the temple if this is true?"

"You made another bet. You did it to free him. You were convinced he was the Chosen One, that it was the will of the Force that you found him." Obi-Wan replied and the bitterness in his voice made Qui-Gon shiver.

He knew he should have asked what had happened then, but deep down in his heart he was sure he wasn't ready to cope with the answer. So he simply nodded with acceptance. Yes, he would have done everything possible if he had been convinced that finding the boy was the will of the Force. He had no doubt about that.

* * *

"Naboo is still surrounded by the blockade, Master Yoda," the blue shimmering form of Master Dooku said. "And there is no trace of Qui-Gon and Mace. I would be able to break through the lines of the Trade Federation without being detected though."

Master Yoda sat in his quarters as always when he received a transmission from Dooku. But this time he wished he had another confidant in the temple other than Mace Windu. The decision he had to make involved a great risk, the risk of losing another Jedi. But if he ordered Dooku to leave, the chance of getting news about Qui-Gon and Mace would be lost.

Thoughtfully, he shook his head. "Great care you must take, when going to Naboo, my former Padawan," he said. "If the Sith are involved in this, no one will be able to protect you there. All transmissions to the planet we've lost a while ago."

Dooku nodded. "I am aware of that, Master, but I think it's the only possibility to get any knowledge of what has happened there. If Mace and Qui-Gon got captured, I will be able to free them."

"No order from the Chancellor we have to investigate further on Naboo," the diminutive Master replied.

"For one thing, we are allowed to act if another Jedi is in danger and for another thing, I am used to work underground. I am able to hide myself better than any other Jedi."

Nodding the Master sighed. "Go then you will, Dooku. Try to contact us you must after you've found out what happened."

Dooku bowed respectfully. "Yes, Master."

"May the Force be with you, my former Padawan," Yoda said in a solemn tone and the transmission ended.

* * *

After the evening meal Qui-Gon had left to place his bet and Obi-Wan sat once more on the terrace, trying to concentrate on the upcoming fight. He knew it was a risk to participate in a swordfight without the Force, but he was confident that he would be able to defeat his opponent. Qui-Gon had accepted his plan after their conversation before and he felt relieved that the Master hadn't insisted to know more about Obi-Wan's former experience on Tatooine.

Now that he was back in the same situation, he felt that he hadn't released his feelings about it into the Force in his former life. After Qui-Gon's death he had simply buried them. The hurt about Qui-Gon's behavior was still there, the hurt of being shoved away after years of friendship. He was able to feel it like he had felt it back then in the Council chamber, when Qui-Gon had declared Anakin as his Padawan-learner. He was well aware that he had to sort this out now. He couldn't waste another life with buried feelings. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't opened his heart to the young boy, Anakin, back then, because he had feared to get hurt once more.

He took a deep breath. This time he wouldn't make the same mistakes. This time he already had changed the path. There was no Anakin to free. The boy was already in the temple getting all the education that was necessary to make him a good Jedi. The only problem that remained was Shmi Skywalker. Obi-Wan wasn't able to fight the feeling that the Force had brought him to her for a reason. But he wasn't able to find a solution to get her freedom. Any option available was placed on Qui-Gon and Padme's situation. Padme had to reach Coruscant; there was no alternative to that. It made him almost desperate to see Shmi's solitude and not being able to help.

He felt Padme approaching and looked up with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back and sat down besides him.

"Now, my friend," she began. "Won't you tell me, why you are here?"

He chuckled at her teasing tone. Yes, it must have been a surprise for her that he had awaited them here on Tatooine. "I'd say the easiest explanation would be that the Force led me here, don't you think?" he replied with a wink.

She nodded but her face didn't mirror his amusement. "Yes, that would be the easiest one, but I don't believe it is simple as that. Qui-Gon told me something about you having your own ways to know things. . ." she smiled wanly. "Something tells me that there is more; but you aren't willing to tell me."

He laughed and took her hand in his. "My dear Padme, you are way too perceptive. Yes," he nodded. "There are things we can't tell you. It's a Jedi thing you know." Now his eyes were full of amusement and he saw her swallow at his look.

"Okay, Obi-Wan, I know you and your Jedi things too well to persist. But you have to accept that I want to know everything concerning the situation on my planet."

He became serious. "Believe me Padme, I won't hide any information you need to help your people. But there are things I can't share with you now."

She nodded with acceptance and looked up into the starlit sky. He saw the sadness in her eyes and squeezed her hand sending her soothing energy through the Force. "I'll do anything possible to help you and your people, Padme, you know that, don't you?"

Her gaze turned towards him. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I am sure about that. But the plan that you and Qui-Gon have presented to me seems to involve a high risk. . . ."

He shook his head. "No risk for you, Padme. No matter how the fight will be ending tomorrow. You are going to leave for Coruscant. That's more than. . ." he bit his lips and stopped speaking.

'_No. . .'_ he thought. _'I can't tell her about the situation in my former life,'_ he scolded himself.

"More than I should have expected when we landed here," she finished his sentence with a thoughtful look. Obi-Wan sighed in relief that she didn't suspect any other meaning in his words. "But," she continued, "the risk is yours. If your plan fails, you will be stuck here until someone pays your debt or until you have worked enough for it. I can't stand the thought of you being here, living like a slave."

He sensed the sincerity of her worries for him in the Force and it gave him a warm feeling. This friendship was one of the things he was most grateful for. He had neglected her role in his life before and he wouldn't make that mistake again. By the time when she and Anakin would be together, living their love, he would be there as a friend for both. He wanted them to confide in him if there were any problems. But that was not the important issue for now. Now he had to tell her something before it would be too late.

"Padme," he began and his voice trembled a little. "I have to speak to you about Palpatine." She looked back to him with puzzlement and he swallowed. Then he continued, "If I lose tomorrow, this will be my only possibility to tell you that. It's important, so don't let your worries for me distract you. You are responsible for your people but you have responsibility also for the development of the Galaxy. This conflict on Naboo is more than a conflict between the Trade Federation and you. I can't tell you more, but you have to trust me." He looked up and saw that she was listening carefully. "Do you remember about your distrust towards Palaptine during the elections for the Galactic Senate?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but since then he has proved to be a reliable ally."

He sighed and squeezed her hand once more. "I thought that. But please Padme, when you get to Coruscant you have to trust your instincts. Do everything you need to do to save your people but. . ." his voice trailed off and he searched for the right words. "Don't forget that Chancellor Valorum isn't your enemy. He has his problems in the Senate. But don't trust anyone who makes you believe another Chancellor would do better than him."

Her eyes widened and he saw that she contemplated the meaning of his words. He knew she was able to decipher them and waited patiently for her response. "I won't do anything to damage Chancellor Valorum's role in the Galaxy if that is what you tell me,' she said firmly.

He nodded gratefully. She had understood and this had to be enough for the moment. He had to trust that she would remember his words when the time came.

* * *

"They are on Tatooine," Palpatine said to the hologram of Darth Maul. "Go there and capture the Queen. If you have the occasion, kill Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu. But. . ." he paused to emphasize his next words. "Don't do any harm to Jedi Kenobi. I want him alive. Bring him to me for an interrogation. The Queen has to be transported back to Naboo, where you will hand her over into the custody of Viceroy Gunray. Do you understand?"

The Zabrak bowed with respect towards his Master. "It will be done as you wish, My lord," he said and the hologram faded.

Palpatine smiled when he turned around and looked out of the window in the direction of the Jedi temple. '_You won't stand any chance against me, you pitiful Jedi,' _he thought to himself._ 'The Galaxy will be mine and Obi-Wan Kenobi will be ruling it with me. He will be the face of the Sith, the one who wins the heart of the people. Everything is going as planned. . . .'_

* * *

As Qui-Gon returned to Shmi Skywalker's house, he first checked on his former apprentice, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Padme. He smiled to himself when he remembered Padme's joy to see Obi-Wan again. The young Queen surely had a soft spot for his former Padawan. Jar Jar was already sleeping and Shmi was sitting in the kitchen with an absent look in her eyes. Qui-Gon had sensed her loneliness and during the meal he had come to the conclusion that there was only one thing to help her. Obi-Wan had mentioned a farmer, who seemed to be in love with Shmi, and he had regretted that he wasn't able to free her and give her a possibility to live with this man.

Qui-Gon was sure that the Knight wouldn't approve if he got to know what his former Master had done. But he wasn't able to ignore how sad Anakin's mother was. He had known that he needed to do something about her situation. He had gambled with Watto. He had done exactly the thing for which he had reprimanded Obi-Wan a few hours ago. If Obi-Wan won, Watto would free Shmi. But if he didn't, Qui-Gon would lose their ship. He would lose the only chance to leave Tatooine. And suddenly he wasn't able to blame his former Padawan for his recklessness anymore. He had been sure that it was the will of the Force to do it and he had done it. No one could have stopped him and the same applied for Obi-Wan's actions.

For a short moment he thought about telling Obi-Wan what he had done, but he dismissed the thought instantly. It would put even more pressure on the young man. The Knight had to concentrate on the upcoming fight. To deny him the security that everything would work out no matter what the outcome would be wasn't an option. He also had dismissed the thought of telling Mace about everything. He simply had informed his friend that they would have a new hyperdrive by tomorrow. He hadn't even told him about Obi-Wan's presence, knowing well that Mace wouldn't accept it lightly.

He entered the kitchen and Shmi greeted him with a warm smile. He knew that she wanted to get more information about Anakin and his development and he was happy to fulfill that wish for her. He would talk to her before meditating and going to be to prepare for an important day.


	26. Part II, Chapter 6

****13/01/06 - Edited version

Thanks to the-writer1988 for the beta!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Padme rose early the next morning, but even she hadn't been able to talk to Obi-Wan before he had left for the arena. The Knight must have gone long before sunrise, and it made Padme sad to know that she hadn't had the chance to tell him once more how much she appreciated what he was doing for her. She knew that her friend didn't believe in such a thing as luck, however, she had longed to wish him the best. She was still impressed that he would sacrifice his own freedom just to help her and her planet.

Sure that she was the only one already awake, she was surprised to hear Qui-Gon's voice coming from the terrace. She couldn't help but listen in on his conversation over comlink. "No, Mace, he wasn't sent by the Council. He actually defied them. However, he seems to be our only hope," she heard the Jedi Master almost whisper.

She felt her heart beating faster. After all these years of knowing Obi-Wan Kenobi, she never had heard of him defying any decisions the Jedi Council had made. In his letters he would always emphasize the wisdom of Master Yoda and the other Masters. What would make him do such a thing now?

"Mace, he _knows_ this mission. He isn't ready to stand by and watch everything happening again." She looked out of the window and saw a flicker of intense pain in the Jedi Master's eyes. "He thinks I am going to die. You know that he is very protective when it comes to me."

She held her breath, how could Obi-Wan know the mission? Was this some kind of Jedi trait? Did he have a vision in which he had foreseen what was going to happen?

"I think we should use his knowledge, Mace. I am sure there is a reason why he is here, and it is not for him to learn about the danger of attachment. He is overprotective but I don't think it's out of attachment. He wants to change the outcome of events, and it seems that he thinks I could be important to achieve that."

She gasped involuntarily and Qui-Gon looked up, realizing that he was being watched. She glanced back at him, trying to look innocent. He smiled faintly with an unsurprised expression in his eyes.

"Sorry Mace, there is someone waiting for me. I am going to inform you about the outcome of the fight later." Without waiting for Master Windu's response, he shut off his comlink. "So, your Highness, did you hear enough?" Qui-Gon asked with an amused tone.

She shook her head. "Don't call me that, Master Jinn. You know that there is a reason, why. . . ." Before she could elaborate, he held up his hands to interrupt her.

"Yes, I know, I know, Padme. However, Queen or not, you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations, which are not supposed for you to hear."

She nodded, a blush on her face. "I know, I shouldn't, but you were just too loud to overhear, I'm sorry. Are you going to explain it to me?"

He shook his head. "I can't, Padme," and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Perhaps Obi-Wan is going to tell you everything one day. However, as you must have already realized, my former Padawan has special abilities, which are not that easy to explain."

She sighed and her expression became thoughtful. "I've already been aware of that, Qui-Gon. We can only hope that he will succeed today, or we are going to lose his freedom here."

She saw the Master swallowing nervously and was surprised that the prospect of Obi-Wan losing this fight seemed to make him even more anxious than her. "He won't lose, Padme. Obi-Wan knows what he is doing," he said and Padme wasn't sure whom he was trying to reassure more, him or her.

* * *

When Obi-Wan saw the fighters with their metal swords, some of his self-assurance left him. It seemed to be a completely different thing to fight with a heavy sword like they used than battling with a lightsaber. His elegant motions wouldn't fit at all. He was relieved about his decision to come into the training hall long before the fight actually took place to get accustomed to this weapon.

One of the fighters handed him a sword, and he tried not to cringe when he felt its considerable weight in his hands. With great awe, he scrutinized the fine work the blacksmith had accomplished with it. The hilt was beautifully decorated with ornaments, and it was obvious that the signs engraved in it were symbols, which should give its owner enough strength to handle it. Obi-Wan only hoped that he would be able to live up to these expectations.

When he tried to make a few moves, he felt the amusement of the experienced fighters through the Force and had to admit that this wasn't going well. Even now with having the Force to help him, he wasn't able to produce anything other than a few clumsy maneuvers. He examined the other fighters and their movements closely. They seemed to use not only one arm but both, and they were even able to change sides. He swallowed deeply. He should prepare himself for a longer stay on Tatooine as the possibility of him winning the challenge diminished by the minute. Through the Force, he reached out for one of the better fighters and set himself into his place. Carefully, he took in every single move to remember it by heart. Then he changed to another fighter doing the same. After having observed five of them through the Force, he felt confident enough to give it another try and suddenly the weapon began to follow his will. That wasn't as bad as actually expected. At least he would be able to fight a few rounds and not embarrass himself.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Padme arrived at the arena just in time to see the end of the traditional podrace. Shmi and Cliegg were with them, as were Jar Jar Binks and R2D2. The moment Watto spotted Shmi, he flew over to the group and began to cry out in Huttese. Qui-Gon saw Shmi blushing furiously and cursed himself silently for having persuaded her to accompany them. He should have known that it would get her into problems with her Master. He interfered with the tirade. "Stop it; it was me who told her to come."

His natural authority evoked a short silence from Watto, but then the Toyderian looked at him and began anew, "She isn't your property yet. It's me who gives orders to her. Your boy won't win and all of you will have to remain here. I am really looking forward to ordering around this little Jedi of yours." With this he flew away leaving Qui-Gon with his companions.

Shmi's look could be described as stunned as she took in the meaning of Watto's words, while Padme already had made the conclusion and opened her mouth to speak. However, before she could utter a word Qui-Gon silenced them all with a wave of his hand. "Don't try to lecture me, Padme. I won't have it. Jedi follow the will of the Force, and it isn't its will that Shmi has to remain a slave any longer. I had to take every chance to change that."

He tried to usher them out to find their seats but was not prepared for Padme, who wasn't silenced this easily. "You made a bet on Shmi's freedom?" she asked incredulously. "You acted against Obi-Wan's instructions?"

He knew that her fury was justified, he shouldn't have done this, but at this moment, he wasn't able to admit that to her. "I am not someone to be ordered around by my former Padawan, Padme. I am a Master and I follow the will of the Force. I am quite capable of judging things on my own." He saw her swallow at his harsh tone.

"You took on a great risk with that, Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was willing to sacrifice his freedom to help us. Force or not, you shouldn't have done that. If he doesn't win this fight, he will be completely devastated to learn that our mission has failed, too. You should know him better than that." With that she stormed away and the group followed her silently to their seats.

Deep in his heart Qui-Gon was well aware of the fact that she had a point. He should have found another solution for Shmi, or at least he should have talked with his former Padawan about his plans. It had been Obi-Wan's responsibility to decide the settings of this plan, and he had interfered with it. And suddenly he could imagine that he would be able to do everything the Qui-Gon in Obi-Wan's former life had done. This Qui-Gon was him, and if he didn't want to destroy his relationship with Obi-Wan, he had to change.

The cheering crowd that they found in the arena when they took their seats overwhelmed Padme. She tried to concentrate on the upcoming fight and forget what she just had learned. It was Obi-Wan's place to discuss this issue with his former Master, and she knew all too well that her friend didn't want her to interfere in his relationships. She already had seen the shimmer of remorse in the Jedi Master's eyes when she had pointed out how Obi-Wan would feel about what he had done. Now all of them had to stick together and hope that their young Knight would be able to defeat his opponent.

The speaker raised his voice and Padme's heart began to beat faster, when she realized that the fight was about to begin. "For all your enjoyment we have the traditional sword fight now!" The crowd made an overwhelming noise of excitement at this. "An outlander has the courage to challenge our champion Duggada. Greet with me Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi fighting with a collar to suppress his access to the Force!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Padme saw smug expressions all over their faces. It must give them some sort of satisfaction to see a Jedi fighting without the Force. She swallowed deeply as she saw the young man enter the arena, a heavy sword in his hand and a collar around his neck. She couldn't help but feeling sorrow for him. When she turned around to see Qui-Gon, she saw tears glistening in the Master's eyes and her anger faded instantly. She reached out to take his hand, and he smiled weakly at her.

"Being cut off from the Force is one of the worst things you can do to a Jedi. It's as if your only life source disappears within a moment. However, my former Padawan has an ability to deal with it, as if he was fully trained to endure this constantly. Nevertheless, it makes me sad to see him like this," he explained.

Duggada, the champion, was a humanoid of considerable height and weight. One could see that he was used to fighting with the heavy metal swords and Padme felt her heart sinking when she saw him in comparison to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be even smaller beside his opponent. Both fighters were dressed in traditional armor. She hadn't been aware of the fact that they would fight without shields and she looked questioningly into Qui-Gon's direction. The Master gave her a reassuring squeeze with his hand. "It doesn't make any difference for Obi-Wan. He is well-prepared for the fight," he said and she nodded, hoping that he was right.

The speaker left the arena and Jabba the Hutt gave the signal to start. Without hesitance Duggada fell into a fighter's stance, side-on to his opponent, sword-arm bent with the blade at the ready, back arm raised in a graceful arc. Obi-Wan's blade crossed Duggada's, the metal meeting with the whisper of a clash.

Padme gasped involuntarily as Duggada's sword shot out in a lunging flash. However, Obi-Wan had seen the motion start, and by the time the blade crossed the place where he had been standing, he was no longer there.

A quick beat of the blade, and a counter-lunge that brought the blades screeching together along their lengths, then the two swords held fast together at the hilt for only a second, the swordsmen broke, stepped back, circled and returned to the attack.

With a clash and a beat Obi-Wan came within an inch of Duggada's hip. His opponent dodged and with a quick upward beat that knocked the pressing blade aside, he stepped forward, forcing Obi-Wan back a pace.

Duggada pressed his advantage with a double lunge, forcing Obi-Wan back toward the edge of the arena. Obi-Wan stepped quickly to one side, struck Duggada's blade away with one beat, then slashed back the other way, with a speed that sent the blade of his sword through the cloth of his adversary's right sleeve.

Obi-Wan dropped halfway to one knee, with a murderous jab upward that brought his blade whizzing past Duggada's ear. His adversary jerked back, looking startled for a moment, then grinned with a flash of white teeth, and banged his blade flat on top of Obi-Wan's head.

Padme heard the sound of applause from across the arena. Fighting against the panic rising within her, she turned towards Qui-Gon, who only shook his head and squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her.

Without acknowledging the obvious pain the blow must have caused, Obi-Wan attacked anew, driving his blade towards his opponents rips, but Duggada spun away with a taunting laugh. Padme shivered when she heard his cruel voice saying, "Wake up, boy, before I salt that sword and feed it to you."

"He's getting too confident, this should be offering enough possibilities for Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said calmly and she felt his tension beginning to fade.

As in confirmation to his words Padme saw Obi-Wan drawing a deep breath as if to gather his strength. Then he attacked, driving hard in a flurry of strikes that kept Duggada too busy parrying to make any counters of his own. The Knight kept going until he was almost chest-to-chest with his adversary, until Duggada's arms were straining to hold off his simultaneous attacks with the two blades. Pausing for the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan's stroke went into the ribs of Duggada, bringing him down to his knees.

Padme gasped at seeing Obi-Wan overwhelming his opponent and the crowd began to cheer, but this time in favor of the young Knight, who would be able to end this fight now.

"Yield!" the Knight said panting heavily and Padme felt his exhaustion. Duggada was struggling to get up, but the injury Obi-Wan had caused was too grave. With his last energy, the former champion bent his head in defeat and spared Obi-Wan the duty to kill him. She heard a sigh of relief coming from Qui-Gon and turned towards him. "I can't believe it, he actually won," she said with awe in her voice.

Qui-Gon smiled and she could see the pride in his eyes. "He did and he wasn't forced to take an innocent life."

The cheering and the applause were overwhelming and everyone seemed to leave their seats to get down to either take their winnings from the bets or congratulate the young Jedi to his victory. Qui-Gon took Padme's hand and waved the rest of the group to follow him. "We have a winner to celebrate," he said and Padme felt the relief and joy in his voice.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Obi-Wan almost exclaimed after they had returned to Shmi's house and Qui-Gon had told him about his bet for Anakin's mother and her freedom. Qui-Gon cringed at the young man's reaction. He had known this would be difficult and Padme already had made him aware of his mistake. However, he wasn't able to admit it that easily.

"Please, don't make such a fuss about it, Obi-Wan, I did what the Force told me to do," he snapped and Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at hearing his tone. He knew it all too well. His former Master had used it often when he wasn't ready to discuss his actions. Yes, here he was, the Qui-Gon Jinn he had known, brushing everything aside if it came to his understanding of the Force's will. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan wouldn't give in this time.

"And it was worth risking our mission? To jeopardize Padme's security? To destroy my plan to rescue you? Don't you think I would have been able to come up with an idea to free Shmi myself after we've secured the parts for Padme's ship?" He said with an icy tone. Qui-Gon had to understand that he wasn't a Padawan anymore.

"What is it that upsets you so, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked in return. "That I acted like I did, or that it wasn't_ you_ who came up with the plan? Everything worked out, why do you bother with it?"

"What do you mean, Qui?" Obi-Wan was almost speechless at the hidden accusation in his former Master's words.

"I mean that you seem to think you have to solve all the problems alone. You don't leave any room for me to do things my way. You are so convinced that you know what will happen next that you forget to concentrate on the here and now. You, my Padawan," he emphasized his following words, "are beginning to have delusions of grandeur. Where is the team player whom I have come to know before this mission started?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with a stunned expression in his eyes. Why wasn't Qui-Gon able to understand that there was more at stake than he thought? He of all people should be aware of the fact that Obi-Wan knew what was to come. Wasn't he able to trust him? Frustrated he sank onto the bench before him. Was his former Master right? Was there something in him that urged him to take control?

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to do this alone," Qui-Gon tried to reassure him sitting down at his side and placing one arm around the younger man's shoulders. "We are in this together. The Force urged me to help Shmi. It wouldn't have if there had been any risk you'd lose the fight. You have to trust the Force."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can't, Qui," he replied in a subdued voice. "I did before, and it took away everything that was dear to me."

Qui-Gon swallowed at the obvious despair in Obi-Wan's voice. "But it has given you another chance. Don't let your fear destroy it."

The young Knight's expression became distant. Qui-Gon was right; he had let fear lead his actions. The fear to lose his Master one more time had made him prepare everything before Qui-Gon had been able to come up with solutions. "You should have told me," he said with acceptance in his voice, however, the pain that Qui-Gon didn't trust him to include him in his plans was evident.

Qui-Gon smiled, knowing it was his turn to make amends. "Yes, I should have. This is a lesson _I _have to learn. I wasn't honest with you and all the more I wasn't honest with my partner. I only told Mace about you before this morning. It's not what Jedi do. Perhaps we will be able to learn our lessons together then?"

Obi-Wan had to chuckle then. "I would be honored to teach you my Master," he said and Qui-Gon gave him a companionable pat on the back.

Then the Master stood up. "We have to leave this planet as soon as possible," he stated and received a nod of assent from the young Knight.

"I am going to bring Padme, R2 and Jar Jar to the ship and take the parts to repair it with me. Mace and I should be able to get everything ready for when you arrive. You should meet Watto because of Shmi. We should take her to Coruscant with us. The Council should be able to provide a solution for her future. . . ."

Before Obi-Wan could continue Qui-Gon interrupted him. "Stop, Obi-Wan, you're taking control again," he said smiling. "However, in this case you're right. I made the deal with Watto, and it's me who needs to tell Shmi then. I am going to offer her to come with us. However, in the end it's her decision. You've already realized that she likes Cliegg. Perhaps she wants to stay with him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, perhaps she wants to stay here. Nevertheless, it would be better for her to come with us at first. Watto wouldn't let her live here any longer and her relationship with Cliegg has to grow first. You can offer her to come with us to find a solution for her situation and meet her son. She won't deny that."

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon's surprise at his words. "You would support Anakin in seeing his mother? That's against the code. I can't believe that you of all people would encourage that."

"Qui, the boy still has nightmares about his mother. He has integrated himself well in the temple, but he still has visions. I can't see any harm in reassuring him that his mother is well and free. And. . ." he paused and Qui-Gon saw a hint of sorrow in the young man's eyes. "After all he is a special child, and we have to make exceptions from time to time. I don't want him to suffer any longer if there is another solution."

Qui-Gon nodded, realizing that there was something else but Obi-Wan wasn't ready to share. He stood up. "Let's get started then, Obi-Wan."


	27. Part II, Chapter 7

A/N: So here it is, the next chapter. I am sure you can't believe that ;) I re-found my muse and she's back with vengeance. I had to write for two days without pause to get everything out ;) I'm sure my readers love to hear that. Anyway, the last few months had been difficut and I hope that I'm going to find the time now to end this part. In my head it is already finished, but my fingers aren't as fast as my head. To your pleasure I can tell you that then next two chapters are almost done and an update should follow sooner this time ;)

Thanks to blueowl and General Kenobi SIYE for the beta!

And now withour further delay the story:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Master Yoda was sitting in his quarters deep in meditation when Tahl entered. He looked up at her face, which showed the traces of a sleepless night. She was worried about her friend and he knew that he wasn't able to reassure her. When he reached out into the Force he got a feeling of threat, an undetermined sense of something dark coming to pass in the near future. The Sith had taken their time to resurface and the Jedi hadn't prepared for it. The younger Jedi didn't even know how to deal with them and he had been way too complacent to share his knowledge.

Even after the incident with Obi-Wan three years ago, he had taken the warning too lightly. He should have changed the course of the order then, preparing them for a confrontation with an enemy who was not to be underestimated. He and Mace had relied on their assumption that the Sith had been extinct once more. Their plan to keep things in order and treat Obi-Wan's role secretly was wrong. The young man had relied on them until now. Only now, when his own feelings had overwhelmed him, had he defied the Council, which proved to be the only hope for them to get Mace and Qui-Gon back. If a confrontation with the Sith took place on Naboo, the young Knight would be the only one who had the skill to deal with it.

"Master Yoda?" Tahl interrupted his musings with worry in her voice. It had to be confusing for her to sense the ancient Jedi being at a loss.

"Any news you have, Master Tahl?" he asked, his voice subdued. He felt guilty. He knew she loved Qui-Gon and he always had admired their way to deal with these feelings without defying the rules of the order. But now in a situation, in which attachment proved to be the only hope to save two precious Jedi, he began asking himself if these rules were right. Obi-Wan had been a Padawan who always stuck to the rules until he had returned from a former life. This life experience seemed to have weakened his faith in the order and his belief that the Council had to be right in decisions. After all, even Master Yoda himself began to doubt that a Council of experienced Masters could decide the fate of the Jedi order alone. The young Knight had been torn between his suppressed feelings and the will of the Council. They should have made his role clear. The Council should have dealt with it. Instead of profiting off of Obi-Wan's knowledge, they had wasted precious time in sending him on missions with his former Master.

Tahl shook her head resignedly. "No, Master Yoda. But I have something important for you." She gave him her datapad and Master Yoda took a quick look at it. He swallowed deeply when he saw why she had contacted him.

"Strange that is. Hmm," he murmured, before looking in Tahl's eyes and finding she had come to the same conclusion.

"Master Yoda, excuse me if I may sound bold, I know that the political course of the order isn't my business, but I think the Council should know about this, and about Obi-Wan and Anakin. I am beginning to doubt that we know everything about that prophecy. I think the Council should know."

He nodded, almost relieved that she had confirmed his own feelings. He took the datapad and copied the file she had shown him on his own. "Talk to them I will, when Mace is back," he said when the comlink on his table began to blink.

She bowed and left, giving him his privacy to speak. He pushed the button to answer the call and was met with Master Dooku's voice.

"Master Yoda, I don't know how long I can keep this transmission running before the Trade Federation detects me. I am on Naboo and there is no trace of Qui-Gon and Mace. The Sith must have been here but I no longer sense their presence. The Trade Federation has taken the Noobians into camps and the situation is serious. Rumors say that the Queen has left planet to bring the case before the Senate. But there is no confirmation for that. Perhaps Qui-Gon and Mace were able to free her and left. What shall I do? Stay here and observe things or leave and try to find them and the Sith?"

Yoda tried to process the information, then he said, "Stay there you will. If left the planet they have, proof they will need before the Senate. Perhaps needed, you will be then."

"I concur, Master," Dooku responded and Yoda heard the transmission flicker.

"May the Force be with you," he hurried to say before the connection was broken.

Master Yoda sighed deeply when he put his comlink back to its place. Time for Mace to come home, he thought, there was much to change and he had the feeling that the Korun-Master wouldn't be happy about it.

* * *

Shmi sat before Qui-Gon and was speechless. He just had told her that he had placed a bet on her and that she was free now. She wasn't able to believe what he had done. He had risked his own mission to free her. Beside her, Cliegg was shifting nervously as he stuttered, overwhelmed by his feelings, "Th..Thank you, Master... Jed.. uhm, Qui-Gon."

She wasn't able to thank him yet, too overwhelming were the feelings of gratefulness and joy. She was free, free to have a relationship with Cliegg, free to live her own life, free to see her son... But that wasn't possible, he was at the Jedi temple and Shmi knew all too well that he wasn't allowed to have contact to his family. Suddenly sorrow crept into her. If she had known, she wouldn't have given him away.

Qui-Gon seemed to feel her confusion. He gently took her hand in his and said in a soft voice, "I know that all of this is overwhelming at the moment. You don't have anything to decide right now. What do you think about returning to Coruscant with us and we'll decide together with the Council, what you can do with your future?"

Hopefully she glanced up. "Will I be able to see Ani then?"

He swallowed deeply and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "I can't promise you that, Shmi. We have to ask the Council's permission and it's uncommon. But I promise you to bring your case before them."

Now Cliegg awoke out of his overwhelmed silence, "You mean, you are really considering leaving, Shmi?" he asked incredulously, "But... But what about us?"

She glanced down, "I'm sorry, Cliegg, but I can't just move into your house. I have to sort things out. I need to explore my possibilities and...," she trailed off, "I need to take every chance to see my son. Don't you understand that?"

He nodded. "I understand. But you have to know that I love you. I wanted to free you myself but it would have taken more time to save the money. I. . . ." He had tears in his eyes and she felt that he wasn't able to express what he felt. Sorrowful, she took his hand feeling her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "Uhm," he interrupted, "Why don't you come with us, Cliegg. It's no season for moisture farmers and you could take a little vacation on Coruscant. Perhaps a few weeks away will give enough time to sort things out for both of you?"

Cliegg shook his head. "I have a son, too, Qui-Gon. I can't leave Owen alone."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Then take him with you. There's no better way for Shmi and him to get used to each other."

Shmi held her breath and tried to suppress the joy she felt. "Cliegg, wouldn't that be nice? It's so much better than me invading Owen's life from one day to another. Perhaps we will be able to see Ani, too. Then both of them would have the possibility to get to know each other!"

Not able to resist her, Clieeg nodded. "If it is no inconvenience for you, Qui-Gon," he said, making up his decision, "I am going to accompany you then."

Qui-Gon laughed. "No inconvenience for me in that, Cliegg. You have to take your son then, and I'll take Shmi with me. We are going to meet on the outskirts near the ship."

* * *

Walking in the desert was always tiring, but at the moment Obi-Wan felt exhausted. The fight in the arena had taken its toll. On top of that, his old life seemed to haunt him here. He really wished he hadn't been forced to return to Tatooine in this life. How long had he lived here in his former life? How often had he walked the dunes and tried to find calmness? But things had already changed. Anakin was a regular Jedi Padawan and he was a Knight. Nevertheless, the outcome of this mission was similar to his former life. Once more, Qui-Gon had made a lonely decision. Once more, things had gone smoothly but the feeling of threat remained.

"So, you and Qui-Gon have talked about his reckless plan to free Shmi?" Padme asked the young Knight, who was deep in thought during their way to the ship, carrying the missing parts with them, having Jar Jar and R2D2 in tow.

Obi-Wan simply nodded, not able to tear himself out of his thoughts. He still had to contemplate his conversation with his former Master. Then he looked up, as if he had just realized that she had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, Padme, there's just so much going on right now, and sometimes I forget my manners," he began, "We talked about it and I understand his motives much better now . . . ."

"But still you doubt the rightness of his decisions?" she completed his sentence with a questioning glance. He was stunned that once more she was able to tell what he felt.

"Are you sure you're not Force-sensitive, Padme?" then he sighed deeply. "There is not so much doubt about him and his decisions than about myself. I defied the Council and its decision and came here knowing well that I acted against every rule I once believed in. And now I am asking myself if I did the right thing."

She nodded with an understanding expression on her face. "And what do your feelings tell you?"

He had to chuckle at this. It was typical for her to throw his own words back at him. How often had he asked her this question during the last few years? She laughed too, realizing what she had just done.

Then he grew serious again. "My feelings tell me that it was right to come here. I have doubts about my motives though. And . . ." he took a deep breath, "I struggle with the fact that I defied the Council. I normally love to have things in order."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I know that." She winked at him and once more he had to smile. "Sticking to the rules is helping you from losing yourself in chaos, isn't it?"

He swallowed deeply, she really knew him well. "It is," he replied, "However, that's the thing to learn, to decide when the rules aren't right. You can believe me, this lesson is more than difficult for someone like me." He smiled wanly and she nodded.

"And what about your motives?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, surely she had to ask this question.

"You know," he began and trailed off seeking for the right way to explain. "A Jedi has to be selfless. As for me, I always thought I've done things out of ulterior motives. To save someone or something, like peace in the Galaxy. I've never even let myself think about my motives. It was just set that I acted like the Jedi to the book. A guardian of peace and justice. Today I have to ask myself if that's really true. There is more to my motivation than that. Sometimes, I tend to do things because I can't trust any other to do it."

"So you aren't able to trust people?" she asked, but her voice betrayed already that she wasn't ready to believe that.

He shook his head. "No, I trust Qui-Gon, I trust my fellow Jedi, but I am not able to let go of my responsibility to make things right. And . . ." he paused and tried to pick the right words, "Letting go is crucial for a Jedi. I was convinced that I am quite good at it. But there is more to it than I thought."

Silently, they continued walking and Obi-Wan was grateful that Padme hadn't tried to discuss the issue further. He wouldn't have been able to tell her more than he already did. As always, she seemed to feel that he wasn't ready to share more. She really was a special girl and he regretted that he didn't come to know her better in his former life.

Suddenly, he felt a warning from the Force. He turned around and his feeling was confirmed by an approaching dark figure.

"Run, Padme, and alert Mace that I'll need his help, now!" he shouted and shoved the parts into her arms. In the next moment he already was engaged in a fight.

* * *

The air was hot on Tatooine and Mace got the feeling that it became even hotter from one moment to another. He had a distinct feeling that something was going to happen but he wasn't able to place a finger on what yet. Obi-Wan's presence here was, all rules aside, reassuring. The Korun-Master was surprised that he felt that way. Shouldn't he be angry that the young Knight had defied the decision the Council had made? He was a member of said Council and he always trusted it. However, the Force seemed to transmit another message. The rightness of Obi-Wan's decision practically sang in the echoes of it. But there was something more, something elusive, something dark.

He tried to find its origin but the Force seemed to cloud his view. And then he felt a clear picture of an approaching Force-Signature, bright and strong as it always was, Obi-Wan was coming. Mace sighed with relief, so the outcome of the Knight's reckless plan had been positive. The Master tried to trace the other Signatures but wasn't able to feel Qui-Gon. Then the dark feeling returned, but much stronger than before. His instinct told him to hurry. Without notifying Captain Panaka, who was guarding the ship with him, he left the ship just in time to see Padme, the handmaiden, run from Obi-Wan, who shouted, "Run, Padme, and alert Mace that I'll need his help, now!"

The girl hadn't hesitated a moment and Mace saw the fear in her eyes. The moment she spotted him, relief washed over her and when he reached her she pointed towards the ship parts in her hands. He nodded, "Captain Panaka will know what to do with them. I am going to help Obi-Wan." Without waiting for her response he ran with Force-enhanced speed to the young Knight, who was already engaged in a fierce fight with the dark presence Mace had felt before.

Obi-Wan held himself up like a Jedi Master would and once more Mace was impressed by the abilities the young man showed in fights. The Sith, and Mace was sure it had to be the one Sith Obi-Wan had told them about, was fighting with a double-sided staff instead of a normal lightsaber, which made fighting him alone difficult. Mace was also able to feel the Knight's exhaustion. He had to help him fast.

He stepped into the fight with a strike towards the Zabrak to give Obi-Wan a moment to regain his strength and was met with the full power of his opponent, who was able to react to the fact that he had to fight two Jedi now without missing a beat. Mace let himself sink into the Force and felt Obi-Wan's presence at his side stepping in when he himself wasn't able to return a blow. Without thinking, he found his rhythm and to his own astonishment he and the young Knight were able to complement each other perfectly. The fight became more furious and Mace felt that the Sith wanted to draw it to an end. But still, Obi-Wan responded to each and every stroke, despite his own tiredness.

Mace was in awe at this display of self-control and perseverance. Now their adversary was becoming tired and Mace realized that this had been the Knight's tactic. The Sith had to fight both of them in a much higher pace and Obi-Wan had forced him to attack while he and Mace reacted to his blows. Suddenly, Obi-Wan made a spectacular maneuver, collecting his last strength and leaping over the Sith, who had to turn himself around to ward off the blow. Mace wasn't able to see how Obi-Wan did it, but when the Sith turned again to fight him, one of the blades of his staff was cut off. Mace knew he had to end this fight fast before his partner would collapse. He felt the possibility to strike before he heard Obi-Wan's voice in his head _/Now, Mace!/_. With all his strength he dealt an accurate blow towards the Zabrak's heart and the Sith fell.

Panting heavily, Mace came out of his trance-like connection with the Force and was looking directly into Obi-Wan's blue eyes, which showed his exhaustion but also shined with triumph. They had really done it. The Sith was dead and the dark taint in the Force had disappeared. With utter shock, the Korun-Master looked down to the corpse of the Zabrak. He had never expected to see or fight a real Sith in his life. Now that he had done both, he had to admit that he wouldn't have been able to end this fight without the Knight's help. He had known that the young man had been forced to fight more than one Sith in his former life. However, feeling it in the Force made it an undeniable reality. Perhaps they hadn't dealt with Obi-Wan's abilities the right way. They should have attached more importance to his history.

Obi-Wan knelt down and felt the Sith's pulse. With a nod he stood up and said, "Good job, Master Windu!"

Mace had to smile at this and grateful for the distraction from his wondering thoughts he responded, "If I may say so, Knight Kenobi, your job was as good as mine in this case." With a frown he looked down to the Zabrak, "What shall we do with him?"

"I'd suggest taking him with us to Coruscant, perhaps his Master would be interested to get the remains of his apprentice. However, I'm not sure if that would be appropriate on the Queen's ship."

"That's true," Mace responded, "It surely isn't appropriate, but we shouldn't let this get in our way. It could be the only solution to find his Master."

Obi-Wan nodded his assent, "Then I suggest you deal with Padme and Captain Panaka while I bring him onto the ship."

* * *

The ship was in hyperspace and Qui-Gon listened to the sound of it fleeting slowly through space. Everything went fast when he finally had arrived with Shmi, Cliegg and Owen. Mace had assigned them a cabin without further questioning Qui-Gon's decision. His first task was to bring the Queen to Coruscant and he was willing to proceed with it. However, Qui-Gon knew this wasn't the end of the discussion. Perhaps the Council-Master would come during their trip to ask him out or he would leave the questioning to the Council after their return. Apart from that, he felt that something had occurred between his former Padawan and Mace before he had arrived. Deciding there would be enough time to discuss it, he had left it alone.

When he tried to meditate, he was disturbed by a faint knock on the door. He waved his hand to open it and Mace and Obi-Wan entered. Both sat down beside him and Mace began to speak, "We have to talk, Qui," he said and after Qui-Gon's nod he continued. "The Sith apprentice Obi-Wan has told us about was after the Queen. We had been able to defeat him and his corpse is safely placed in the cargo hold. I wanted to talk with the both of you on how we should proceed."

Looking into Obi-Wan's eyes, Qui-Gon could feel a certain amount of relief coming from the young man. Reacting to the Master's questioning glance, the Knight said, "I am relieved because it was him, who killed you in my former life. We've changed the course of things by defeating him here. He won't be waiting for us on Naboo now."

Qui-Gon nodded, knowing well that it had been Obi-Wan's major nightmare, seeing him die once more. "You did well, Obi-Wan, but nevertheless we should be careful. We don't know if there are more Sith out there. The Sith Master still lives, I think."

Mace stepped in, "I am sure about that now, Qui. That's the reason why we took the corpse with us. Perhaps it will draw the Master out in the open." Ignoring Qui-Gon's stunned expression, because he wasn't denying the existence of the Sith anymore, he continued, "Now, would you be so kind as to explain why you brought this family with you?"

He had known that the question would come but now he felt he wasn't prepared to answer it. Inhaling deeply, he looked to Obi-Wan, who smiled faintly. "Master Windu, if I may explain this to you," the young man said, receiving a relieved smile from his former Master, "The woman happens to be Anakin Skywalker's mother, Shmi. The man and the child are Cliegg and Owen Lars. Qui-Gon felt that the Force was telling him to free her from slavery and so he did. Cliegg seems to have been in love to her for a long time and I assume he decided to accompany her to see her son."

Qui-Gon almost had to laugh at the expression on the Korun-Master's face. He had to admit he wouldn't have been able to respond to the Council-Master's question in such a convincing manner. Once more, Obi-Wan had used his Council-Master's voice, not accepting any objection to the fact that they were about to bring the mother of Anakin to him, breaking one of the most steadfast rules of the Jedi order.

"I see," Mace responded, not bothering to enter any discussion about the real issue, "We will discuss this with the Council after arriving on Coruscant." With this, he left and Qui-Gon was finally able to let out the suppressed laugh he had been holding.

"Obi-Wan, that was priceless," he said between giggles, "I love this Master-manner you are able to show. You really should be on the Council. I've never met anyone who was able to represent the whole wisdom of the Council like you do."

Obi-Wan shared his laugh, still relieved about the outcome of their fight and the fact that he knew Qui-Gon was safe. But then he became serious, "You know this wasn't the end of the discussion though, Qui? I mean, my manner doesn't work as well with Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, I know, but honestly, if we both agree on an issue, I don't see any Council-member who can defy us."


	28. Part II, Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, let's celebrate it's Sunday ;) As I have promised, my updates are coming faster this time. Here is chapter 8. Let's see hwat will happen when our Jedi return to Coruscant.

I got questions about Obi-Wan and Palpatine due to the fact that it's been a long time since people read part 1 and perhaps it wasn't that clear. Obi-Wan suspects that Palpatine is the Sith Lord in this life. However, he has no proof. So, the Jedi aren't able to act against him. But things will change ;) I am sure with their new course, they are going to force the Sith Lord to act...

Thanks to all who have reviewed on my last chapter. I know that updates have been coming slowly and I really appreciate that people still take the time giving me a review!

And special thanks to Blueowl for betaing my story, it really helps making it better ;)))

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sun was setting on Coruscant when Palpatine felt his apprentice join the Force. With all his might he banged his fist on the desk, not believing that Darth Maul, a man who had been taught nearly everything in the Dark side, could be defeated by the weak Jedi. Slowly, it dawned on him that his plans had to be changed. It had to be Obi-Wan Kenobi again. As if the young Knight knew each and every move, he had planned, in advance. Who was this Jedi? He surely had something the other Jedi lacked. There was a strong will to do whatever it took to succeed. He already had defied the Council once, as Palpatine's spies had told him. Perhaps the Jedi would punish him for that. Hopefully they would ground him for an unlimited time. He really had enough of this young man destroying all his plans.

'_Well, Kenobi, the next part of my plan is something even you can't anticipate,' _he thought to himself with an evil grin, _'I will be Chancellor of this weak Republic and then I will set my plans in motion to destroy the Jedi. Each and every one of them. And finally I'm going to turn you. It only takes one weak point in your history to do that.'_

His comlink beeped and he hurried to answer it.

"Senator Palpatine," the metallic voice of one of his aides spoke, "Queen Amidala will be arriving on Coruscant at about eight o'clock standard time. Chancellor Valorum asked if you want to accompany him to greet her."

Palpatine smiled, he surely would, good relations to his Queen were paramount for his plans. "Tell the Chancellor I will be there," he responded and shut the comlink down. Then he took another comlink out of the drawer in his desk. He simply pressed the button and was greeted with another voice.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" The Senator had to smile at hearing the voice of his other apprentice. If the Jedi had thought he hadn't looked for a replacement for Darth Maul yet, they were more than mistaken. There had to be one Sith in this galaxy who had the capacity to beat Kenobi.

"It's time for you to rise, my apprentice!"

The voice on the other end responded after a long silence, "As you wish, Master. But how are we going to proceed without Maul?"

"Leave that to me," Palpatine answered with anger in his voice, "You have to do what you were taught and I am going to replace Maul. My next apprentice will be much stronger. He will protect you from any harm."

"Thank you, my Master," his apprentice answered and the Senator shut down the comlink.

'_We'll see if you will be able to look through this scheme of mine, Kenobi,' _he thought and his chuckle echoed in the empty office.

* * *

The temple was silent at this hour of the day. As Master Yoda made his way to Master Tahl's quarters, he met only a few knights on their way to the training-rooms. He knew that they always profited from the time when no classes took place. When he knocked at Tahl's door, she immediately opened it, having sensed his approach.

"Master Yoda, please come in. I gather you have news then."

He sat down and took the tea she offered him. Tahl's apprentice, Bant, was sitting on the other side of the room, her eyes full of worry for her friend Obi-Wan.

"News I have, and good they are," the ancient Jedi said with an encouraging smile towards Bant. "Safe they are and on their way home."

Tahl heaved a deep sigh of relief. "I told you, I would have felt it if Qui had died."

Master Yoda nodded, knowing quite well that she spoke the truth. "Saved them, Obi-Wan has. Good it was that defied us he has." He wasn't able to fight a relieved smile.

"So, the Council won't punish him then?" Bant asked eagerly.

"Hmmm... speak for the Council, I cannot. Punishment, decision of the Council that will be."

Tahl was looking at her Padawan and shook her head, preventing the girl from discussing the issue further. "When will they be arriving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning the ship is scheduled. A Council session I already have convened."

"Thank you for telling me, Master," she said and then looked up, a new question in her eyes. Before she was able to phrase it, the Master shook his head.

"Nothing I have done about your other information yet. Thought I did that best it was to tell the Council the whole truth when Obi-Wan arrives."

She nodded her understanding. "I concur with you. This should be the best thing. I hope the Council is able to find an answer to all of this."

* * *

The ship was approaching Coruscant when Padme was about to change in her dress as Queen again. Her handmaidens were gathered around her and she tried to concentrate on the things to come when there was a knock at the door.

Sabe opened it and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the cabin. He still had traces of exhaustion and Padme could see that he had just awoken from a deep sleep.

He bowed and when her eyes met his he smiled. "We will be landing on Coruscant soon, your Highness," he said and she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Thank you, Knight Kenobi," she responded trying to stay serious.

"The Chancellor and Senator Palpatine are going to greet us in person," he added and she saw a brief hesitation in his eyes before he continued, "I hope you remember what I told you about the Chancellor?"

She nodded. She wouldn't take part in any scheme to replace Chancellor Valorum.

Obi-Wan reached for her arm. "If I may accompany you then," he said, and she took his arm gratefully, feeling much more secure with him by her side.

Outside the cabin, a small crowd already had gathered and Padme had to smile at seeing the group. Jar Jar was hopping nervously from one foot to the other, while R2D2 beeped happily. In the corner, she saw Shmi, Cliegg and Owen, all of them looking to the door with anticipation.

The two Jedi Masters bowed when she reached them and Qui-Gon nodded to the direction of the exit, the same mischievous glint in his eyes as his former Padawan. Obi-Wan placed himself at Qui-Gon's side and she turned toward the exit. A last smile was exchanged between her and Obi-Wan and she left the ship, her handmaidens and Captain Panaka in tow. After a brief hesitation, Jar Jar also followed them.

Chancellor Valorum greeted her warmly and the next moment Padme found herself at the arm of Senator Palpatine who guided her towards a shuttle talking without pause. She wasn't able to process his words. She threw one last glance to the Jedi assembled around the Chancellor and the shuttle took off.

* * *

Mace was explaining to Shmi that she had to wait until the Council had made up its decision if she was able to see her son or not, while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon showed Cliegg and Owen their quarters. They both knew that the upcoming Council-session would decide many things and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's anxiety through the Force.

When they walked their way from the guest quarters to the Council chamber, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand, trying to reassure him. "You did well, Obi-Wan, without you, we wouldn't have succeeded. The Council will consider that."

Obi-Wan nodded, but his face was pale. The exhaustion after having fought first the gladiator and then a Sith was still palpable. Qui-Gon hoped that the young man would be up to the impending discussion with the Council. The Master knew all too well that defying rules was Obi-Wan's sore point. Although he had decided to do it this time, he still wasn't able to stand fully behind his decision. The last thing he had needed was Qui-Gon questioning his motives. He had felt how his words had hurt the young man and that he was trying to sort them out ever since.

"What I said on Tatooine . . ." he began, but was instantly interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"It was partly true, Master," he said and Qui-Gon had to smile at him using the title. "I tend to think that I am the only one able to save the Galaxy. It's something I have to sort out. I am sure that's one of the reasons why I'm here. The dark side of this trait of mine is that I am not able to overcome my guilt."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply. "You think what happened in your former life was your fault." he said as a statement not a question, "You still think that? I thought we had been through this after Ilum."

Obi-Wan looked up into his former Master's eyes. "It's something I have to work on constantly. I kind of forgot my guilt while we've been on mission after mission but now... Now it comes back mixed with the fear of things repeating themselves."

"They won't, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon took the younger man's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You already killed the Sith. You said it yourself, he won't be waiting for us on Naboo. If we are to return there at all. We don't know that."

"But the Master is still out there, Qui," Obi-Wan's voice grew louder, "He is not, you hear me, not to be underestimated. You have no idea what he is capable of."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply at the agitation in the Knight's voice. "Obi-Wan," he said, trying to calm him. "I won't underestimate him, I promise you that. But we have to deal with it, when things are there. Until the possible becomes actual it's only a distraction. You know that."

Despite his exhausted state, Obi-Wan had to smile at that. He squeezed Qui-Gon's hand back. "You're right, Qui, and I'm a happy man to have you to remind me of that constantly. Now let's go and face the Council."

They had arrived and the Council-doors were opening, expecting them already. Qui-Gon inhaled deeply. He had the feeling that a lot of things were about to happen.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew he had to wait for Master Yoda to decide how much was to be revealed in this session. However, he wasn't able to fight the feeling that it was time. Time to tell the other Councilors the truth, time to show them what happened in his former life. Somehow he was sure, he wouldn't return from this session being the normal Knight he had been during the last few years. As much as he wasn't keen to the notion that they would regard him with different eyes after that, he still felt relief that he wouldn't be forced any longer to hide himself in the Force. He could only hope that Master Yoda agreed that it was time.

He was only listening with half an ear while Qui-Gon and Mace reported about their mission. When Mace stated that they actually had fought and defeated a Sith, he felt the collective gasp of the Councilors but he more felt than heard anything. He was deep in concentration, trying to get a grip on what the Force wanted him to do.

He heard Mace saying, "Even if Knight Kenobi was there against the Council's will, I was lucky to have such an accomplished fighter on my side when fighting this Sith." As reaction, the other members of the Council looked at him with astonishment. Obi-Wan maintained his calm expression, still concentrating on the Force. His eyes were fixed on the floor, as if he were waiting for his punishment.

The report was over and silence followed. The first to speak up was Master Gallia. "Master Windu, how is it possible that a young Knight knew better how to defeat a Sith than you?"

Mace was looking questioningly to Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan looked up for the first time during the whole meeting. He met the ancient Master's eyes and saw his approval.

"Show yourself you should, Obi-Wan," he said with warmth in his eyes.

Carefully, Obi-Wan let go of one layer of shielding after another until the whole Council was able to feel his Force-Signature. This time, he heard the collective gasp rather than felt it.

"How. . . ." Master Gallia looked at him with an incredulous expression, "How is that possible?"

Obi-Wan was still concentrating on organizing his shielding. He carefully hid the memories of his former life and then he looked up. All of them were stunned and amazed except Masters Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan detected a hint of relief in the Korun-Master's eyes. Like him, Mace never liked to hide the truth before his fellow Jedi. A glance of deep understanding was exchanged between them before Master Windu spoke up.

"I know this seems unbelievable but we have to face the truth. Obi-Wan Kenobi came back from a former life, a life as a Master of the Council. Master Yoda and I have known this for three years and decided to hide this fact, because there was a traitor in this Council before."

All of them nodded, remembering Master Reendorr.

"There has to be a reason why the Force sent Obi-Wan back, and it's got to do with the reemergence of the Sith. That's the reason why we wanted him to reveal himself before you now," Mace continued to explain.

Silence followed and Obi-Wan tried to read it. However, the silence was empty; he wasn't able to feel the slightest thought from the other Councilors. He had to smile, _'So, what do you think, Kenobi, they surely adjusted their shielding the moment they felt your Force-Signature.'_

Once more, it was Master Gallia who found back her voice first, "What happened in this former life, Knight Kenobi?" Obi-Wan felt that she tried not to sound interrogative, showing her respect before a fellow Council-member.

"The Sith reemerged and destroyed the Jedi," he answered, swallowing deeply. After a reassuring glance from Qui-Gon, who proved to be his anchor once more, he added, "Every single one of them, except two. I come from a world where the Jedi order was no more and the Sith reigned over a Galactic Empire."

Master Yoda had been silent until now, gauging the reaction of the Council. Now he stepped in, "Know you do, that time it is, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master, and I'm ready to show you my memories."

A shudder went through Qui-Gon at hearing it. "Masters," he hurried to say, "After what my former Padawan experienced on this mission, he isn't up to a collective mind-probe at the moment. I plead you give him some rest before you do this."

"Still protecting him you are, Master Qui-Gon?" Master Yoda asked with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Obi-Wan, "Right Qui-Gon is? Tell us you should."

The bond throbbed in Obi-Wan's mind. Qui-Gon was trying to tell him something but he had his shields up. Slowly, he lowered the shield, which he had erected to protect the bond, receiving another gasp from the Council-Members. Surely they had known about their bond but they had never felt it before. The strength of it was a surprise for all of them.

/You can't show them everything, Obi-Wan./ Qui-Gon whispered into his mind.

Obi-Wan nodded reassuringly. /I won't, and you are right./

He knew he had to hide Anakin's role in his former life to protect the young boy, and he wouldn't be able to accomplish that in his current state.

He turned to Master Yoda. "I am willing to share everything with you but at the moment I can't. Qui-Gon's right. I won't be able to protect my mind from this intrusion at the moment."

Master Windu nodded. "Our goal in hiding Obi-Wan's true history was always to protect him. So, we have to be patient until he feels himself up to face the memories and let us in."

The Council members concurred with this and Obi-Wan had the feeling they were almost relieved that they hadn't been forced to see more surprises.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon. The Council will now decide what to do because of your disobedience, Knight Kenobi." Mace said and tried to dismiss them. But Qui-Gon would have none of that.

"Masters, there is still something to talk about." He made a step towards the middle of the circle and received curious glances from the Councilors.

"More to say have you?" Master Yoda responded, waving his hand for Qui-Gon to continue.

"We found Anakin Skywalker's mother and freed her. She is here in the temple at the moment, waiting for permission to see her son."

A silent murmuring started, apparently the Councilors didn't remember Anakin's name. Obi-Wan had to smile at that. Adi Gallia had been right to hide his Midichlorian count. It truly made him a normal Padawan.

Mace cringed at Qui-Gon's request and Obi-Wan inhaled, waiting for the Korun-Master to deny it without discussion. But before Mace was able to say something, they heard Master Yoda's voice, clear and loud, "Granted this permission is, Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan looked stunned at the ancient Master and all the others in the room shared his surprise.

"Th...Thank you, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon stuttered.

"Dismissed you are now," Yoda said, "Much to discuss the Council has. Rest you will, Obi-Wan."

_'Yes, there should really be a lot to discuss,' _Obi-Wan thought and left the chamber, bowing towards the Masters. Qui-Gon followed him still in shock.

There was no time to discuss the things that had just occurred as both of them were expected by Tahl and Bant outside the Council-chamber. After a happy hallo, Qui-Gon and Tahl hurried to Shmi Skywalker's quarters to tell her about the news and Obi-Wan returned with Bant to his quarters, almost immediately falling down on his bed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Palpatine was furious. How dare this Queen act against his advice? The moment she had to call for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum, she had just stayed silent. Her words rang still in the Senator's ears.

"If this Senate isn't capable of protecting peace in the Galaxy anymore, I will go and free my people by myself."

With this, she had left and didn't even respond to his question. "Queen Amidala, a new Chancellor could be the solution to our problems. Why don't you call for a vote now?"

This little girl, not even a woman yet, had destroyed his master plan. There was no better opportunity to become Chancellor than now with his home world in jeopardy. How dare she? He had to find someone to call the vote. He himself was out of discussion as he wanted to have the mandate. But surely there were others. Furiously, he sat down at his desk, tapping wildly on his comlink.

About ten calls later, he had to admit, there was no other Senator who would do it. Once more, his plan had to be changed. He needed guidance. Guidance he could only find in the dark side of the Force. Slowly, he gave himself over to the Force, falling into a deep trance. His last conscious thought was directed against Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

'_Nooooo...,' _panting heavily Obi-Wan, came out of his sleep, his head aching and beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Force," he murmured, placing the bed cover tightly around him against the shivering. His whole body was trembling as if in fever. How long had he slept? Long enough to have the nightmare again. This ever returning nightmare of Qui-Gon's death. But Darth Maul was dead, the danger didn't even exist. Why wouldn't the dreams stop?

He tried to regain his composure but his exhaustion prevented him from finding his inner center. The trembling wouldn't stop and he felt nauseated. What was happening? He inhaled sharply, trying to get air in his lungs. His head was spinning and the Force seemed to escape every moment he was about to get a grip on it. Desperately, he fought to immerse into the Force but to no avail. Slowly, he sank deeper into the darkness which seemed to envelope him. There it was, the Force called him to give in. But it was dark, he had to fight it. He struggled against it and once more the feeling of comfort left him. He heard a voice saying, /Come here, you'll be safe./

He gasped for air, a cry on his lips. Then everything went black.


	29. Part II, Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, on with the story... I left you with an evil cliffhanger and I don't want to let you wait too long :)))

Thanks to all the reviewers. You can't imagine what it is worth for someone writing here to get feedback.

And special thanks to my wonderful beta Blueowl.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tahl and Qui-Gon had invited Shmi, Cliegg and Owen for dinner. Qui-Gon smiled when remembering the look of gratitude in Shmi's eyes when he told her that the Council had granted her permission to see Anakin. Master Yoda had let them know that the meeting should take place the next day to give Shmi enough time to settle first.

Everything seemed fine. Tahl had her friend back and Qui-Gon just indulged in this feeling of homecoming he had never experienced before. Bant had told them that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep almost instantly when he got back to his quarters and Shmi was eagerly waiting for her meeting with Anakin. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon was on alert. There was something in the Force, something dark and it bothered him. Tahl looked at him with worry and he threw her a glance telling her to follow him.

Both of them left while the rest of the party was preparing dinner. Outside, Qui-Gon took her hand, "What is it, Qui?" she asked and placed her other hand on Qui-Gon's cheek.

"I need to look for Obi-Wan, I have a bad feeling and it has something to do with him."

She nodded. "You know that he's probably just asleep, don't you?"

"Yes, but there —" In this moment he felt a deep desperation washing over the bond. "I have to go now!" he exclaimed and hurried to his quarters, leaving Tahl standing speechless at her door.

He didn't bother to knock and rushed into Obi-Wan's room. All his fears were confirmed when he found his former Padawan writhing on the bed, beads of sweat on his forehead. The young man was fighting something.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Padawan," he shouted and took the Knight's head in his hands. He tried to reach Obi-Wan's mind over the bond and was met with darkness. There was a presence and it had a grip on his former Padawan.

/Let him go!/ Qui-Gon cried desperately, sensing the presence taking over Obi-Wan's mind.

/He's mine! Leave him alone!/ The response send shivers up and down Qui-Gon's spine. _'Force, it is the Sith Lord.' _he thought. How was this possible?

/He is grounded in the light, he will never be yours!/ Qui-Gon tried to keep the conversation flowing, realizing that it was enough distraction for the dark Lord to not proceed with his plans.

He heard an evil chuckle. /You don't even know him, Qui-Gon Jinn. He is destined to take over the Galaxy at my side./

The darkness was cold and Qui-Gon began to tremble. '_Stay in the here and now,' _he admonished himself. _ 'Ground yourself in the light, he can't harm you then.' _But he wasn't sure if his energy was sufficient to pull Obi-Wan out of the Lord's grip.

Then Obi-Wan's second bond flared to life and Qui-Gon felt relief that Anakin had come to the Knight's aid once more. With a combined effort, they tried to get a hold of Obi-Wan.

The evil presence seemed to ache when it felt the overwhelming power of light coming from the young boy and withdrew immediately.

Panting heavily, Qui-Gon came out of his trance and noticed without surprise that Master Yoda was standing behind them. Then his gaze wandered toward the boy, who sat there silently, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled him onto his knees and the child threw his arms around him, weeping until his tunic was wet.

"Felt that Obi-Wan was in trouble he did," The Master said to explain Anakin's presence. "Met him in the hallway I did."

Qui-Gon nodded, "So, you felt it, too, Master."

A nod of assent came from the ancient Master, while Qui-Gon was still trying to calm the young boy.

When the weeping stopped, he asked, "What did you see, Anakin?"

After one last sob, the boy began to speak, "I slept and suddenly there was a desperate cry coming over the bond. Then I felt darkness, a fight. . . ." The boy began to shiver. "There was someone in Obi-Wan's mind."

"Found a way to his mind, the Sith Lord has," Master Yoda stated, receiving an incredulous look from Qui-Gon. "Dangerous this is. Not knowing when the attack is coming, he will."

"What does that mean, Master?" Qui-Gon asked, carefully caressing the young man's head, hoping to awake him while holding Anakin in his other arm.

"Protect him better we must. Not leaving him alone the Lord will. In our power it is to keep him to the light side," the ancient Master replied. "Talk with the Council I will."

The boy looked up to Master Yoda. "He said that Obi-Wan belonged to him. He tried to sever the bond he has with me."

Qui-Gon swallowed. If the Sith Lord had succeeded with his plan, the pain would have driven Obi-Wan insane.

"Ani, did you hear more?" he asked, realizing that the boy had witnessed more of Obi-Wan's struggle than he himself.

Anakin nodded. "He told me to keep my hands off him or he would come to take me as well, then . . . then I concentrated on the bond as Obi-Wan had told me to do, if I needed to reach him. I felt the Force getting stronger and then he was gone."

Qui-Gon shared a short glance with Master Yoda and saw the same awe in the ancient Master's eyes as he felt. "You did well, Anakin, you saved him again. Your bond with him is a blessing," he said, knowing well that a few Masters regarded the bond with suspicion.

"Crucial both of your bonds are to protect him," Master Yoda said, confirming Qui-Gon's words.

"He isn't even awake yet," Anakin countered, now looking with pained eyes to the motionless form of Obi-Wan.

"A healer we must call," Master Yoda said, taking out his comlink. But before he was able to push the button, Tahl was already entering with a pale face.

Without needing further explanation, she rushed at Obi-wan's side. "Let me feel his pulse, Qui," she said as she carefully put Qui-Gon's hand aside. "It's racing. He should wake up soon, but something is keeping him from doing so. What happened?"

Shortly, Qui-Gon tried to explain and Tahl nodded her understanding. "He fears the darkness. He must have lost his connection to the Force and isn't able to get it back on his own."

"Is my bond with him able to help him?" Qui-Gon asked and received a nod from Tahl.

"I think you should be able to pull him out, Qui."

Qui-Gon concentrated on the bond, /He's gone, Obi-Wan. You are safe./

To their astonishment, the young man reacted immediately, slowly opening his eyes. He seemed even more exhausted now, than before he went to sleep. "He found me," he said weakly, and Qui-Gon knew of whom he was talking.

"Yes, but we won't let him get near you again, Obi-Wan," he said, his voice shaking.

Obi-Wan smiled wanly and then sat up. "You won't be able to protect me against him. It's something I have to do by myself." Before Qui-Gon was able to protest, the young man seemed to take in his surroundings and his gaze stopped when it fell on Anakin. "Ani?"

The boy flung his arms around him. "You're back." he exclaimed. "There was this man with a dark robe; he wanted to take you with him."

Once more, Qui-Gon shared a glance with Master Yoda — the boy had not only felt the Sith Master but had actually seen him.

Obi-Wan slowly rubbed Anakin's back, trying to soothe the boy. "It's alright, Ani, he didn't take me. I'm here and you helped me with that."

"What was it?" Anakin asked, now looking up into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Qui-Gon saw the young man swallow deeply before responding. "That, Anakin was a Sith Lord. He used the Dark side of the Force. Did you feel it?"

Qui-Gon held his breath, realizing that Obi-Wan was about to explain something important to the boy.

The child nodded and the Knight squeezed him once before saying. "You will encounter this darkness again, Ani, but as long as you won't give into it, it won't be able to do you any harm, do you understand me?"

Anakin looked almost appalled. "Bah, I'd never give in to something like that, Obi-Wan."

Contently, the Knight nodded and it almost broke Qui-Gon's heart to see the rueful smile on his former Padawan's face.

Master Yoda looked thoughtful at them then he concentrated and Qui-Gon felt the Force shift. Master Yoda had erected a shield around them.

"Protect them for tonight this will," the Master said and turned toward Tahl. "Stay together they should. Rest they need. Only his exhaustion has allowed the Dark Lord to come through."

* * *

"Ah...," Sidious came out of his Force trance holding his head. What had severed his connection with Kenobi? He'd never had thought he would be able to reach the Knight's mind anyway, but then it had been almost natural, as if he had a bond with the young man. The Knight was exhausted and his shields were weakened. The nightmare had done the rest. Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind had been a complete mess and he had been able to enter without resistance. The Knight had almost welcomed him. If Master Jinn hadn't had this strong bond with him, he would have been able to reach the core of the Knight's existence and could have destroyed him. But this other presence had been strong, stronger than anything he had felt before. Who was it?

At least he knew now that it was possible. He simply had to wait and patience was a trait he was quite good at.

Still wondering about the other presence, he decided to find a way to get that information through one of his spies. Perhaps Kenobi wasn't his only option in getting a strong new apprentice.

* * *

In the healer's wing again, Obi-Wan groaned inwardly when he awoke. Ask Tahl what to do with him after a nightmare. She will ever vote to bring him here. He rolled his eyes. She knew well enough that he hated being here. He felt Anakin's arms around him. The boy was sleeping peacefully. At least she hadn't had the heart to separate them, he thought smiling.

Before he closed his eyes again, he looked around, asking himself what had woken him and was met with a grinning Qui-Gon seated on the other bed.

"You could try to be polite and give Tahl another face when she is coming to set you free," the Master said, not stopping to grin, "And after all, I had to join you here. You're not her sole victim."

Obi-Wan had to laugh at that. "Poor Master Jinn. And there I thought you were in love with that bossy woman."

The Knight smiled when he saw the touch of red appearing on his former Master cheeks. "Well... you see... She's not all bossy, sometimes she can be quite... uhm... nice."

Now the young man laughed out loud and Qui-Gon joined him. Their laughter was interrupted by the woman in question entering the room. At the same time, Anakin stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning you three," she said with a smile on her face. "I am curious, what's so funny this morning?"

Both men stopped and looked at each other, only to start laughing with all their heart again. Tahl shook her head. "Must be the relief, I assume," she murmured and smiled at Anakin, who seemed to ask himself what had gotten into the men like her.

She took Obi-Wan's hand to feel his pulse. "Everything normal, Knight Kenobi," she stated with a stern face. "I think you should make yourself presentable. Queen Amidala has requested your presence. She's waiting in the visitor's room."

Obi-Wan looked at her with surprise, "She didn't go through the Council with her request?"

Tahl smiled broadly now. "No, she didn't. She asked specifically to meet you in private." With a wink, she left and both men were staring after her with a question in their eyes.

Anakin looked from one to another. "Who is Queen Amidala?" he asked and Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan flinch.

"She's the Queen of the Naboo, Ani," the Master responded to the boy's question, not leaving Obi-Wan out of his eyes. "Her planet is in a crisis and we met her on our last mission."

The boy took in this information. "You're going to help her then," he stated.

Obi-Wan seemed to have re-found his speech. "Ani, it's not as simple as it sounds. We have to wait for the Senate to decide that."

This evoked a grim face from the boy. "But if she needs help, we must help her. That's what Jedi do."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, preventing Obi-Wan from answering. He took the boy out of the Knight's arms. "Listen Ani, it's too soon for you to learn this lesson, but there are things we need to consider as Jedi. We can't just decide alone who needs our help and who not. We have to let the Force guide us."

While Anakin seemed to process what Qui-Gon had said, Obi-Wan was hurrying to get dressed.

"What does it mean, that she wants to see me privately?" he asked, lacing his belt.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I don't know, my Padawan, but you wouldn't want to let her wait, would you?"

Already fully dressed, Obi-Wan turned around to face his former Master, who was grinning with mischief in his eyes.

"Uhm... No, I wouldn't, uhm. . . ." He looked up, then his gaze fell on Anakin. "Why don't you come with me, Ani, I'm sure she'd love to get to know you." He ignored Qui-Gon's stunned expression.

"You'd take me with you?" Anakin asked with wide eyes.

"Why not? She is a nice girl and you could at least greet her." Obi-Wan said, trying to maintain an innocent tone. He needed to introduce Anakin to Padme and he cursed himself for not having thought about that earlier.

Qui-Gon stood up now and Obi-Wan could tell that he was suspicious because of this suggestion. "You know what, Ani? I'm going to dress too and greet the Queen. After that, I need to speak with you about another matter."

Obi-Wan nodded, they had to tell Anakin about Shmi. He had almost forgotten about that. Not able to refuse, he waited for them to get dressed.

On their way to the visitor's room, Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon over the bond, /You're going to tell him alone then?/

Qui-Gon smiled at seeing the boy walking a few meters ahead of them, eager to explore his surroundings as always. /I will. Would you tell me why you wanted Anakin to meet Padme?/

Obi-Wan looked back to his former Master innocently. /Thought it was a good idea, that's all./

Qui-Gon nodded. /Yes, really good idea, my Padawan./

The sarcasm in this statement was clear and Obi-Wan didn't answer, hoping Qui-Gon would drop the subject.

"Stop speaking about me over your bond," Anakin said, turning around and both man had to laugh at that. The boy wasn't able to understand them but he always felt them speak.

They entered the visitor's room and Obi-Wan noticed with astonishment that Padme had come alone without a handmaiden accompanying her._ 'Force, I'll never hear the end of it,' _he thought to himself and the expression in Qui-Gon's eyes confirmed his thought.

She turned around and looked at them with surprise.

"Your Highness," he said and bowed. "May I introduce Anakin Skywalker to you." He took the boy's hand and led him toward Padme.

She smiled and knelt down, giving Anakin her hand. "I am pleased to meet you, Anakin," she said and Obi-Wan felt the boy's embarrassment.

"Hello... uhm, Highness," Anakin stuttered and Qui-Gon moved beside him.

"Your Highness, we just wanted to greet you. We'll leave instantly to let you talk to Obi-Wan alone."

She smiled at them. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. I hope everyone arrived safely."

Obi-Wan had to smile. Apparently, she had realized that the boy knew nothing about Shmi until now. Once more, he asked himself if she was Force-sensitive.

Qui-Gon bowed. "Yes, we did." He looked down to Anakin who was hopping from one foot to another, apparently impatient to leave.

"Queens aren't that interesting to you, I assume?" Padme said and the boy smiled shyly.

"Honestly, I wanted to show Qui-Gon my new project, perhaps you want to come later and see it, too? I'm building a protocol droid."

She nodded. "I'd love that, but I'm sorry, I have to free my people first."

Obi-Wan was pleased to see that Anakin seemed to get back to his normal behavior when he said, "Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon told me about that. Don't worry about it, Highness, the Force will tell them to help you."

She laughed and Qui-Gon took Anakin's hand. "I'm sure about that, Ani, but now we really have to go. So that the Queen and Obi-Wan can talk privately," he emphasized the last word and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Then the Master left with Anakin and Obi-Wan found himself alone with Padme.

Suddenly he felt self-conscious, but dismissed the feeling immediately. _'This is Padme__,__ she is your friend, and she is destined to be Anakin's wife...' _he reassured himself.

"How did you know?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at her, trying to read what she was talking about. "How did I know what?"

"My Senator advised me to call for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. And if you hadn't warned me, I would have done it without thinking further. So how did you know it?"

He shifted from one foot to another, not knowing how to respond. "Padme..."

She held her hands up. "And don't tell me it was a distinct feeling in the Force, which told you to warn me. No," she made a step toward him, "I won't have that, Obi-Wan; your warning was too specific."

He should have known that Padme wasn't fooled. He also should have known that she wouldn't accept the fact as it was. However, he couldn't tell her the truth.

He inhaled deeply. "I had a vision," he said, trying to sound convincing enough.

She nodded, "I thought that." Obi-Wan let out the breath he just realized he had been holding.

"What did you see?" she asked, and the urgency in her voice told him there was no way to flee this situation.

"I saw you calling for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. Senator Palpatine became Chancellor after him but it didn't change the outcome of your crisis. The Republic won't help you, even with a different Chancellor, Padme."

She sat down on a bench and he followed, placing himself beside her. "Who?" she asked her eyes glistening with tears, "Who is going to help me then?"

He took her hand. "I will, Padme, and if you want, you can get the Jedi's help." He was surprised that he had said that, the moment the words came out of his mouth. However, it was true and it was the perfect solution. Perhaps he had needed Qui-Gon's answer about letting the Force guide a Jedi's decision as much as Anakin.

She shook her head. "But that's not possible. If the Senate doesn't decide to do anything about it, the Chancellor won't allow the Jedi to interfere."

He nodded. "Unless it's in its core a Jedi affair. If the Sith are involved, the Jedi are allowed to take sides against the Sith. The warrior we defeated on Tatooine was a Sith, Padme."

She took a deep breath and he could see that she tried to process the information he had just given her. "The Sith?" she asked incredulously. "I read about them. They are from the Dark side, aren't they? They are the natural opponents of the Jedi."

He nodded. "Yes, they are. And one time I'm going to explain you more about them. Now," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Now, you have to listen closely to what I tell you and then, if you decide to trust me, you are going to do exactly what I told you to do."

She looked back at him, her expression confirming her trust in him and he began to share his plan with her.

* * *

The window shades in Master Yoda's room were down to prevent the sun from lighting the whole room. Mace was sitting at Master Yoda's side and the ancient Master had just shared with him what had occurred the night before.

"He was attacked? Here in the temple?" Mace was shocked and Master Yoda closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"An attack on his mind it was. Due to his exhaustion it was possible," Yoda replied and heaved a sigh.

"But Master Yoda, how is this even possible? I mean, the Jedi temple is the best protected place we know."

"A connection there is. Block it we must. But open his mind he needs to us to do that."

Mace swallowed deeply, "I don't like the idea of that, Master. He already told us that he is going to open his memories to us. But he can't at the moment."

Master Yoda looked down. Mace was right, Obi-Wan had to be ready first. "Wait we must. As long as there is no block, not letting him near the Sith Lord we should."

Mace nodded his assent. Then Yoda moved on to tell him about Master Dooku and the fact that he was still on Naboo.

"That's not exactly what we had sent him out for, Master," the Korun-Master said, shaking his head.

"Sure I am that of use he will be. Think that the crisis is over you should not," Yoda said to explain his motives.

Mace nodded. "I am sure that you're right, Master. But we cannot get involved. Until now, only the Council is aware of the fact that there is a Sith Lord out there."

"Hmmm. Think that handled secretly it should you do?" The ancient Master looked to the window, "Not sure that the right course this is I am."

"Master," Mace said, and Yoda felt that the time had come for his friend to ask the questions he had kept to himself when Yoda had explained to the Council why he had decided to let Anakin see his mother. "You seem to change the course of the whole Jedi order. Are you willing to explain, at least to me, why you do that?"

"Never thought that the Sith could reemerge we did," the ancient Master responded, "Changed they have. Change we must to be able to face them. Attachment always our sore point it is. A way for the Sith to turn a Jedi. Trying to deal with it we must. Suppressing feelings only opens the door for the Sith. An experiment in mind I have."

Mace didn't seem to believe his ears, "But... What kind of experiment?"

Before Master Yoda was able to explain, the comlink beeped. Mace took it and responded, "Windu here."

"Master Windu," a Padawan said with insecurity in his voice, "Queen Amidala of the Naboo has requested a Council-meeting this afternoon together with Chancellor Valorum."

"What?" Mace replied, "Since when do sovereigns of planets request Council-meetings, Padawan?"

"I — I don't know, but she said the Council is obligated to hear her out if she had the support of the Supreme Chancellor."

"Right she is," Master Yoda said. "Call the Council-members you should, Padawan."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Mace shut the comlink down. "What does this mean, Master?" he asked and stood up to begin pacing.

"Not our decision it is anymore how to deal with the Sith. Already informed the Chancellor is."

"But how did she know that? Who told her the warrior was a Sith. We didn't." Mace wasn't able to stop pacing.

"Ask that you should not. Deal with the fact that she knows we must. And prepare ourselves for the battle on Naboo we will."

Mace stopped suddenly. "That was the reason why she told the Chancellor. She must have known that it would be the only way to get the Jedi involved." He shook his head, then realization dawned on him, "Kenobi." he stated and received a nod from Master Yoda.

"Trust him we must."

* * *

Dooku had investigated enough on Naboo by now. He had placed his ship in the jungle and tried to get some rest. He hadn't been able to contact Master Yoda again because the Trade Federation had done a good job in interfering with all outgoing signals from the planet. However, he was sure that he would be needed here. The Jedi's business on this planet was far from over. He had felt that the Sith apprentice had left the planet. However, darkness remained. This planet was central to the history of the Sith. Dooku knew that he had been sent out for other reasons, but during his search he had made up his own mind about his first task. He wanted to discover the Sith and destroy them. The Jedi had already waited too long. He didn't approve of Master Windu's and Master Yoda's plans to keep Obi-Wan's identity a secret. The Senate was corrupt and the Jedi should have taken over the Republic long ago. Kenobi was the key to accomplish that. He should play a central role. Instead of profiting from his knowledge the Masters had treated him like a young inexperienced Knight.

He gave himself over to the Force, trying to find answers to his questions. Deep in meditation he would wait for a sign from his fellow Jedi. He knew they would come. He just had to be patient.


	30. Part II, Chapter 10

Okay, you've wanted a quick update, I hope that's quick enough ;) I think, you're going to like this chapter. Obi-Wan is finally recognized for what he is, a brilliant strategist ;)

Fanfictionnet is experiencing problems, so I hope you're going to get to read this :(

Thanks to Blueowl again, she really helped me with this ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tahl was already waiting for a message when the comlink beeped and Qui-Gon told her to bring Shmi to Anakin's quarters. So the time for Shmi to meet her son had finally come. The women had already bonded and Tahl liked Anakin's mother a lot. She hurried to bring her the good news and both of them left immediately.

They met Obi-Wan on their way, still looking tired, and Tahl reassured him that the meeting could proceed without him. "You should go and get some rest, Obi-Wan," the Master told him, "You still look tired. I really hope the Council won't send you out on another mission anytime soon."

The pale young man smiled wanly. "I don't think this wish will be granted, Master Tahl, but I am following your advice now. Please," he looked to Shmi, "Tell Anakin that I'm going to meet him as soon as possible. He will be over the moon at seeing you anyway."

Shmi laughed, knowing her son well enough to imagine what Obi-Wan meant. "I hope I will be able to say anything at all."

Nodding, the Knight made his way to his quarters, while Tahl and Shmi continued their way to reunite the Skywalker family.

* * *

"Ani, please stop pacing," Qui-Gon said, smiling, "You're driving me mad."

"I can't believe she's here, Master Qui-Gon, and she's free." The boy was not only pacing but hopping up and down. His happiness was written all over his face. Qui-Gon knew that Anakin had been plagued by many nightmares concerning his mother and he was grateful that Master Yoda had allowed him to see her against all rules. He just wished Obi-Wan would be able to see the boy now.

Ruefully, he thought about his former Padawan's new role. After the truth of Obi-Wan's history had been revealed, the Council would regard him with new eyes. Qui-Gon wasn't sure how they would treat him but he was convinced that Obi-Wan's time of being a normal Knight had ended. He didn't know if he should be pleased about that. Having a prominent role wasn't something that suited Obi-Wan. He was way too modest to deal with that. Or perhaps he would deal with it naturally. The Obi-Wan he had come to know during the last three years was quite different from the one he had raised.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't paid attention to Anakin, who was chatting without pause about the impending meeting with his mother. Now the boy poked him at his arm, looking reproachfully at him. "You don't listen to me," he said.

"You're right, Ani and I'm sorry. I just thought about Obi-Wan and how he'd love to see you this happy."

Anakin smiled, then his eyes darkened a shade. "I'd love to see him happy, too," he said and Qui-Gon was stunned at the longing in his voice. "He is always sad, you know? He smiles and he laughs sometimes but there is always sadness in him."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply. Was the boy right? Thinking about the young man, he had to admit that he was always carrying a hint of sadness with him. Had he seen him carefree and happy once since he had come back from his former life? How should he be able to give an answer to that? Obi-Wan had been forced to cloud most of his personality during these years. He hadn't even been able to be himself. Anakin was right, even when laughing and teasing, he still remained sad.

He took the boy into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "We have to make him happy sometimes, Ani. I'm sure we will be able to do that one day."

Anakin nodded silently. "I want that, Master Qui-Gon. I want to see him smile with all his heart one day," he said seriously and Qui-Gon had to fight his tears at hearing it.

Then the moment was over and Anakin turned around. "She's coming, I can feel her. Do you think she will be interested in my protocol droid? . . ."

Qui-Gon had to laugh because the boy began once more chatting without pause. When the door opened, he wasn't able to keep Anakin from running toward Shmi and flinging himself into his mother's arms. All Jedi behavior forgotten, he just embraced Shmi not stopping to say, "Mom, I can't believe it, mom..."

Shmi returned Anakin's embrace, not able to utter a word. Qui-Gon saw the tears in Tahl's eyes and took her hand. Both of them looked at the family reunion happily.

When Anakin finally stopped talking, Shmi took both his hands in hers and said, "Ani, my son, My goodness, you've grown. You aren't my little son anymore," she smiled and caressed his cheek. "You look like a Jedi in these robes."

Anakin freed himself, now apparently a little bit embarrassed before Tahl and Qui-Gon. "But I am a Jedi, mom. One day I will be a Knight like Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon sighed happily. Obi-Wan was Anakin's idol, nothing would change that. He was sure that this boy wouldn't be able to hurt his former Padawan. This Anakin wasn't the Anakin Obi-Wan had taught in his former life. Everything had changed and it was time that the young man was able to accept this truth.

Tahl gave him a hint that they should leave mother and son alone and Qui-Gon nodded. Anakin was already explaining to Shmi that he was building a protocol droid and Shmi was listening carefully.

Outside Qui-Gon chuckled. "He's going to explain every little detail to her about this protocol droid. He already has named it C-3PO. Can you believe that?"

Tahl laughed. "It's good that he has a task in mind and is ready to accomplish it, Qui. And a protocol droid might be just the thing Shmi will need when she settles down with Cliegg and Owen."

"I'm really curious how Ani will react to them," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

They returned to their quarters and Qui-Gon just entered when Obi-Wan was dressing himself. He looked surprised to the young man. "Tahl told me you had gone to rest," he said with a question in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip of tea. "Master Windu requested to see me in his office before I was able to fall asleep."

"They won't give you a pause then," the Master stated and sat down.

"Doesn't seem so, no," the young man replied and rolled his eyes, then he seemed to remember where Qui-Gon had been and asked, "How did Ani react? Was he happy?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "Happy? It was a little bit more than that. Both of them had a really heartwarming reunion. He just wanted you to be with him in this happy moment."

Obi-Wan gave him a rueful smile. "Yes, I know, I should have been there. It's just..." he trailed off and Qui-Gon felt that he was trying to fight his guilt again. Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt a touch of anger creeping into him. Why would Obi-Wan feel guilty now? He wasn't able to stop himself from shaking the young man out of his negative thoughts.

"Obi-Wan, it's just that you are tired and there are many things going on right now. It's just that you have freed Shmi by fighting a gladiator, only to fight a Sith Lord after that and kill him. It's just that the Sith Master tried to take over your mind a few hours ago and it's just that the Council seems to ask for you constantly because they know now, that you have a central role in fighting the Sith. It's just that this is too much for one person to cope with," he stopped, inhaling deeply. "So, please don't feel guilty. Anakin wanted you to be there, because he wants to see you happy. You can regret that you weren't able to share this moment with him, but you can't feel guilty."

Obi-Wan swallowed and didn't answer. Qui-Gon knew he had reached him with his words. The silence was palpable and Qui-Gon regretted immediately that he had lost his temper.

"I just wish they would leave you alone for a few moments," the Master said, trying to explain his outburst, "I am worried that they ask too much of you."

The young man shook his head. "We knew the day would come when the Council would ask for my knowledge."

"Yes, but we didn't know that the Sith Lord would be able to reach your mind," Qui-Gon snapped.

"Even more reason to fight him with everything we got, Qui," Obi-Wan said with a calm voice. "I am prepared to do that. I hope you are going to stand by my side. Don't let fear for me and my health get into your way."

"And you stop pretending that you are some kind of superhero, who has to do everything by himself," Qui-Gon replied, smiling.

Obi-Wan returned his smile. "Deal," he said and emptied his tea. "Now I really need to go, Qui. Master Windu didn't leave any doubt that it was urgent."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Take care of yourself, my Padawan," he replied and watched the young man leave. Thoughtfully, he took the empty mug and went to the kitchen. At least he would be able to prepare a decent meal for them. There wouldn't be much time left in the temple. The crisis was far from over and the feeling that another confrontation with the Sith was unavoidable was getting stronger.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me, Master Windu?" When Obi-Wan entered the Korun-Master's office, it was dark and the Knight understood why, when he saw the holopciture of Naboo on the table.

Mace nodded, not bothering to look up; his eyes were fixed on the picture. "Yes, Knight Kenobi, I assume we have a battle to prepare and I need your advice."

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply, Padme hadn't wasted her time then. He approached the picture and Mace finally looked up.

"Don't you think this move is a bit offensive, Knight Kenobi?" he asked and Obi-Wan could feel the doubts in the question.

"I don't think so, Master," he replied, switching into his Master voice. "The Jedi in my world had dealt with the Sith in a very defensive way. I don't know the right path but I'd like to try another one this time."

Mace nodded, accepting this explanation and Obi-Wan was stunned that he addressed him nearly as an equal. "Then, Obi-Wan, tell me how this battle can be won."

Without hesitation Obi-Wan began to move the picture and showed Mace at which points the battle would take place in his opinion. Mace was listening carefully and the Knight almost felt like the General he had once been during the Clone Wars. It was his strength to find the right strategy to defeat his opponents and Mace seemed to acknowledge that.

When Obi-Wan had finished, Mace looked onto the picture, processing the Knight's information. "So, we are going to need, let me see," Mace began to count, "one Jedi, who is going to accompany the Queen to the throne room to capture the viceroy, one Jedi to help the Gungans, assuming they are ready to help free the planet? Did you think of the possibility that the Sith Master could play a role in the battle?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "If I may suggest something, Master," he said, continuing to address Mace by his title, "We're going to need a skillful pilot, who is able to lead the Noobian pilots into a fight against the droid's control ship. I suggest Garen Muln for this task. He is the only one besides... uhm, he is the only one who should be able to accomplish the task."

Obi-Wan felt Mace looking at him and trying to interpret the brief hesitation in his last sentence. Without letting the Korun-Master ask a question about it, he continued, "I suggest that we have at least three Jedi who are prepared to fight the Sith Master, should he appear. I think taking Qui-Gon, you and myself for that is the best solution. We already fought the apprentice together and Qui-Gon's style should be an asset for both of us."

Mace shook his head. "I want you to accompany the Queen. She trusts you and this could work to our advantage. Besides, Master Yoda told me that the Sith Lord already tried to destroy you last night. I don't want you near him."

Obi-Wan felt panic creeping into him. He wasn't ready to let Qui-Gon enter this battle without him at his side. "With all due respect, Master, we can't face the Master with two Jedi who haven't fought a Sith before."

Mace nodded. "You're right about that. But Master Dooku is waiting on Naboo and he is the one besides you and me, who killed a Sith. It's him, Qui-Gon and me then."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but Mace held his hand up to stop him.

He forced Obi-Wan to return his gaze when he said, "Obi-Wan, it's your weak point. You aren't able to let go of responsibility. It's not your task to defeat the Sith Master. Dooku is an accomplished fighter and you can trust him to keep Qui-Gon safe."

Images of the last days of the Republic came to Obi-Wan's mind. Mace had been killed when he had faced Sidious. The Knight tried to fight his panic. "It's not all about Qui-Gon, Mace!" He gripped the Korun-Master at his shoulders. "I don't want anyone to get hurt..." He trailed off. Not able to speak, he inhaled sharply trying to regain his composure.

Mace was silently looking at him and Obi-Wan saw understanding in the Master's eyes. "He killed me then?" he asked and received a silent nod from the Knight.

"Listen, Obi-Wan, he won't do it this time. We don't even know if he enters the battle at all. And I am sure there wasn't a backup like Qui-Gon and Dooku then."

Obi-Wan felt the truth of Mace's words and the Force seemed to approve. He had to let go_. 'Until the possible becomes actual, it's only a distraction__,_' His Master's favorite saying rang in his mind and when he looked up again, he nodded his assent.

"As for the Jedi who has to go with the Gungans, we'll see if there is one in the Council to do that," Mace continued feeling Obi-Wan's approval. "I'd like to take Master Tahl and Bant with us. Bant should be ready to take the trials and she can do that on this mission. Perhaps we're going to need a healer."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the notion that one of the Jedi could be injured but gave a simple nod to that. How different was this mission now from the one he had experienced in his former life. This time they seemed prepared to face the things to come.

He already had turned toward the door, knowing that the planning was finished, when Mace said, "I'd like us to be friends, Obi-Wan, please stop calling me Master."

Obi-Wan turned around. "I'd like that, too, Mace," he replied with a broad smile on his face.

* * *

"Prepare my ship. I will be leaving for Naboo!" Palaptine commanded his aides.

"But Sir, Naboo is invaded by the Trade Federation. I don't think it will be possible to reach the planet at the moment," came the reply of the captain in command.

"Don't bother with that, captain; leave the details to me. Just prepare the ship." Palaptine dismissed him.

The secret comlink beeped and the Senator pushed the button to answer it. "Are you prepared my apprentice?" he asked, playing with the hilt of his lightsaber. He seldom used it but now he was going to need it.

"I am, Master," came the metallic reply, "I gather we aren't going to speak for a while then."

"We won't," Sidious said. "You proceed as planned. I am leaving for Naboo, doing Maul's job and recruiting a new apprentice. I won't be able to guide you for some time. But be assured I am watching you."

He heard the fearful swallow on the other side of the comlink and grinned. He loved it when they feared him.

"All will be done as you wish, my Lord."

"Good," Sidious answered with an evil chuckle, "good."

* * *

The Council-meeting was nothing more than a formality. Queen Amidala pleaded her case and Chancellor Valorum ascertained with no doubt that this was an internal Jedi affair because the Sith were involved. With this, the Jedi had the right to deal with the invasion of Naboo without having the Senate's mandate. Qui-Gon saw Padme and Obi-Wan exchanging a brief glance after everything was set.

Mace Windu took over the command and presented the plan he had worked out together with Obi-Wan.

"We already have prepared a Jedi team to free your planet, your Highness," he said and pointed into Obi-Wan's direction. "Knight Kenobi is going to accompany you. We want you to capture the viceroy. For this plan to work we are going to need the support of the Gungans. Have you given that a thought, milady?"

She nodded. "I've already talked with Jar Jar Binks and he is going to lead us to the Gungan's shelter. I will plead my case there. I hope they are willing to help us. My plan involves getting my pilots freed. I want them to destroy the droid's control ship."

Mace nodded. "Knight Kenobi already told me that. Garen Muln here," he pointed toward a young Knight, "is an accomplished pilot and should be able to help your pilots with this task."

"So, you seem to have prepared everything," Padme said, once more looking toward Obi-Wan, who smiled at her.

"We need one more Jedi to lead the Gungans into the fight. I hoped that someone in this Council was ready to do that." He looked around and saw Adi standing up.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Adi," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, Mace, I am as good a fighter as you are. I admit that I haven't been on a mission for a long time but I am quite capable of fulfilling this task."

The Korun-Master had to smile and nodded. "It's settled then. Qui-Gon and I are going to deal with the Sith Master if he appears, and there is another Jedi Master waiting on Naboo to help us with it."

He was met with questioning glances from his fellow Councilors and explained, "Master Dooku, who is on an underground mission, arrived there in time and is waiting for further orders."

"Prepare yourself to leave you should," came the dismissive comment from Master Yoda and Obi-Wan left the Council-chamber together with Padme, Master Gallia, Garen Muln and Qui-Gon. Outside they saw Tahl and Bant waiting.

Qui-Gon looked at them with surprise in his eyes. "So, what are you doing here?"

Before Tahl was able to answer, Bant said with eagerness in her voice, "I am going to take the trials on Naboo!"

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly. "So you are coming with us?"

Tahl nodded, taking his hand. "Don't worry, Qui. We are there for your security. Mace thought it would be good to have a Jedi healer on board. We stay on the ship until we are needed."

He let out a breath of relief. "I don't want you to get involved in such a battle, Tahl"

She smiled. "I'm a Jedi and I am always involved. That's what it means to let go." With a wink, she entered the Council-chamber, her apprentice in tow.

The others returned to their quarters, preparing themselves for the mission. Back in their quarters, Qui-Gon grinned at Obi-Wan. "It suits Mace, this role as General in command."

Obi-Wan laughed. "It really does. It comes to him naturally."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. "I have to admit, I like him much more when being in the offensive than guarding the rules of the temple." Then Qui-Gon chuckled. "Nice move to tell Padme how she would get the Jedi's help, Obi-Wan. Although I don't approve of you profiting from her little infatuation toward you."

He wasn't prepared for the young man's reaction. "Don't continue with that, Qui, she is a friend, nothing more. I am not the Jedi she will be getting involved with, do you understand?" Obi-Wan replied with a cold voice, making sure that Qui-Gon stopped his teasing.

The Master gasped. "What do you mean, you are not the Jedi? Was she involved with one in your former life?"

Obi-Wan looked back at him with an expression in his eyes that he knew all too well. "Oh, Padawan, please, now you're going to tell me that you can't explain what you just said." He shook his head with a resigned gesture. "Well, I am able to accept it, you know that. However, she has a crush on you and you are blind if you can't see that."

Obi-Wan made a dismissive wave with his hand. "She will get over it. She's not destined to be mine and that's the end of it."

Qui-Gon fought his grin, having now realized that Obi-Wan wasn't ready for his teasing.

* * *

The darkness was growing and Dooku carefully disguised his presence in the Force. An unfamiliar feeling of threat was floating in the echoes of the Force. It wasn't the Sith Dooku had come to know during the last few years. He had felt this presence often enough to determine it. What had now arrived on Naboo was so much darker and more powerful. It had to be the Sith Master or at least a more important member than the apprentice, who he had felt during his mission. Finally, he would be able to confront the Sith. He was almost relieved that he hadn't the chance to check with Master Yoda yet. He knew that the Council still had problems with accepting the truth. The Sith had returned and they were a threat to the Jedi order and the Republic. They needed to be destroyed.

He had to make his way toward the capital. He felt that the dark presence was there and he wouldn't let go of this possibility.

* * *

He wasn't able to sleep. The ship was floating in hyperspace now and everyone had gone to get some rest. However, he was plagued with thoughts about the upcoming fight and his role in it. He knew that Qui-Gon and Mace wouldn't approve of the fact that he was wandering around at this hour, but he needed some time to prepare himself. The Force wasn't ready to give him a glimpse of what was to happen and he felt it was due to the fact that he didn't let go. He had to let go of his fear and he had to let go of his memories. Everything was different and there were enough people with him to rely on. The facts had already reached his mind but the feelings were too strong. He wasn't able to fight them.

Somehow, he felt that Sidious would be there. Somehow, he knew that neither Mace nor Qui-Gon were prepared for the power the Sith Master possessed. There was Master Dooku to consider, but Obi-Wan wasn't able to gauge the Master's experience with the Dark side. He remembered Dooku's skill and it reassured him to know this accomplished swordsman would be at Qui-Gon's side, but he still wasn't able to trust him. He knew he should. No one in this life was the same. Things had taken another course during the last three years. It all came down to the one thing. He had to let go of his fear, the fear of things repeating themselves.

He turned around a corner, trying to find a space where he could meditate, when he spotted her. She was dressed as a handmaiden again and concentrated on a datapad in front of her. She couldn't sleep either. He stopped and observed her, when she obviously felt that she wasn't alone anymore. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"You can't sleep?" she asked and he nodded, continuing his way toward her. She patted on the place next to her and he sat down. He wouldn't be able to meditate but he felt that it was as important to reassure her.

Padme showed him the datapad and he recognized the picture of the Palace in Theed on it. "I just made up my plan, how to enter the throne room. I think we could work with a distraction, using Sabe as my decoy again."

He nodded and she explained what she had in mind. After having made up the plan, she sighed. "You know, Obi-Wan, I never would have thought that I'd need to free my world once in a war. Naboo always had been one of the most peaceful worlds in the Galaxy."

He sighed, "I don't know why that is, Padme, but I am happy that Naboo has you as its Queen in this time of trials. You have the courage to do what's necessary and you love your people enough to take a risk."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking out the comfort he was willing to give her. Obi-Wan's heart almost stopped when he felt her touching him and he held his breath. He shouldn't do this. This should be Anakin's place one day. What if Qui-Gon was right and Padme really had developed feelings for him?

She seemed to feel that her movement had made him stiff and sat herself up. "I'm sorry," she said and her cheeks became a shade of red. "I just... You're being so nice to me... and... uhm, I just need a friend at the moment."

He smiled. She was merely a girl, not even a woman yet. There wasn't anything more in her gestures and he had to stop thinking about it. Softly, he reached out for her and took her in his arms, "I know, Padme, and I am your friend. We are going to free your people and you will be their treasured Queen for many many years of peace."


	31. Part II, Chapter 11

For the weekend I want to give you a nice read. After all I am surprised that this chapter turned out as long as it did. I know you've been waiting for the battle to come. However, there a a few things to be sorted out first ;) The next chapter will be the battle, now we are looking into preparations. One of my favorite characters, Dooku, will be important here.

Thanks to Bluewol for the wonderful beta. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without your precious input! All remaining mistakes are entirely mine :)

And now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"How are we going to contact Master Dooku when we arrive?" Obi-Wan asked Mace when they were approaching Naboo the next morning. All of them had gathered in the cockpit in expectation of their landing.

"I am sure he will feel our presence. He wasn't able to contact the temple again, so he should be on full alert. He must know that the Jedi will return to Naboo," Mace replied, then he smiled. "Though, I doubt he's expecting a full army of Jedi."

"All the more, he should be able to feel us, as we are so many," Qui-Gon stated.

"I told the pilot to land in the outskirts near the place Jar Jar Binks told us about. Captain Panaka is going to free the pilots with his crew and if the Gungans declare themselves willing to help, there shouldn't be another obstacle preventing us from winning this fight," Mace said and Qui-Gon once more thought that this command role was suiting his friend.

_'Perhaps he is able to adjust to the new role of the Jedi best,'_ he thought to himself and saw Obi-Wan nodding.

It didn't surprise him that the Knight could to feel his thoughts, their bond was fully open because of the impending battle. After all, Obi-Wan wasn't ready to let go completely. It seemed as if he needed the connection to make sure his former Master was fine. He smiled to himself, having a backup like this, he was able to fight any Sith Master in the Galaxy.

* * *

Before Dooku made his way toward the capital, he felt the Jedi arriving. He was surprised that there were so many of his fellow Jedi. Perhaps the Council had finally considered this crisis as crucial. He didn't expect that would be the case. However, if they were ready to accept the existence of the Sith and finally fight back, he would welcome the decision.

When he met with them and Mace introduced him into their plan to free Naboo, he was more than satisfied. He was relieved that they were finally taking the offensive against the Sith. The Council seemed to have changed the course of the order and Dooku felt respect toward Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was responsible for it.

"The Queen has left to talk with the Gungans and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went with her," Mace said, leaning over a holopicture of the Palace. "Now, to your role in this battle, Dooku. Master Yoda and I have decided to get Knight Kenobi out of the Sith Master's way. There has been an attack on his mind in the temple and we deem the risk too high to let the young man near the Sith Lord."

Dooku nodded his understanding. It wasn't something he was able to imagine. A Sith Master with the power to enter a Knight's mind while being at the temple was shocking. However, it confirmed his former feelings that this Sith Lord possessed a power they hadn't met before.

"He is here on Naboo, Master Windu," he told Mace, "I am sure about that. While waiting for you to give me further orders, I felt a powerful dark presence arriving."

Mace inhaled deeply. "I feared that he would be here. All the more reason to protect Knight Kenobi. He is going to accompany the Queen to capture the viceroy. We hope that without him to command them the Trade Federation will be helpless."

"If we are able to keep the Sith Lord from taking over the command, this assumption seems right to me," Dooku replied and seeing the disquiet in Mace's eyes he tried to reassure him. "Master Windu, it's good that the Council decided to fight this Sith Lord, even if it bears a great risk. So, who will fight him, then?"

"It's Qui-Gon, you and me. I already have fought the apprentice together with Obi-Wan on Tatooine and you killed Master Rendorr. Qui-Gon knows your style by heart and should be able to help us."

"I assume, Knight Kenobi wasn't keen to hear about these plans."

"He wasn't, but he understands that he has to let go of his protectiveness and that he can trust us with this task."

"Then let's hope that the Gungans are ready to enter this battle," Dooku replied, looking wearily into the direction of the jungle, where the shelter of the Gungans was.

* * *

Sidious wasn't believing what he sensed in the Force. Not only had Queen Amidala returned to the planet, but she had brought an army of Jedi with her. He had made sure before he had left Coruscant that the Senate wouldn't support any action being taken on Naboo. How was it possible that the Jedi acted against the Senate's will? There were surely possibilities for the Jedi order to circumvent the Senate but the Council he knew was way too complacent to take this course of action. It would require them to acknowledge the existence of the Sith before the Supreme Chancellor and he couldn't imagine that they did that.

_'Kenobi!'_ he thought, _'you are beginning to annoy me. I am going to destroy what's giving you strength this time, my little Knight. Master Jinn will be no more when this battle is over!'_

He chuckled. Yes, this was the way to get this young man turned. He just had to destroy everything the Knight relied on.

* * *

Everything was prepared for the impending battle. The Gungans had agreed to help Queen Amidala in her battle against the Trade Federation. Obi-Wan had the feeling that, in comparison to the last time, it had gone even more smoothly. They had been very impressed when they realized how many Jedi had come to free the planet.

Captain Panaka and Garen had been able to free the Noobian pilots without meeting much resistance. Everything had been easy to accomplish. On one hand, Obi-Wan was glad that his plans were working, but on the other hand he wasn't able to fight the feeling that things went a little bit too well. Shouldn't the Sith Master be able to put up more of a fight against them? Was it really possible that he hadn't made a move until now? Dooku had told them that he was sure the Sith Lord was on planet. So, why didn't he act to obstruct their plans?

There was nothing left to do except wait for the battle. Mace had decided that they should plan their attack for the next morning. Obi-Wan had agreed with him, because he was well aware of the fact that everyone was tired and should get some rest. Qui-Gon and Dooku were sparring and Obi-Wan decided to join them. Perhaps he would be able to work out his feelings of foreboding.

* * *

He hadn't expected Obi-Wan to spar with them but Qui-Gon was relieved that the young man did. Ever since Dooku had told them about the Sith Lord's presence here on Naboo, he had felt that Obi-Wan was agonizing over the information. Qui-Gon shivered a little bit at the thought that this Dark creature was near. He had attacked Obi-Wan's mind in the temple, where they were surrounded by shields. He was more of a threat here with the Knight being out in the open. He just had to hope that Obi-Wan's shielding would be sufficient to protect himself.

His distraction was being punished when Obi-Wan made an unexpected move and disarmed him. The young man's lightsaber was pointing toward his throat and he inhaled sharply, cursing himself for making this mistake.

"Keep your concentration in the here and now, Qui-Gon," the young man said with a smirk.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. It was ironic that his former Padawan would remind him about his own lectures. He should leave his personal feelings behind and fight his fear that the Knight was in danger. Grimly, he took back his weapon and nodded.

Obi-Wan was trying to teach him something. He moved in a fashion which was different from his usual fighting style. Dooku was able to counter as he wasn't used to the young man's moves but Qui-Gon had a hard time to keep up with it.

With horror, he realized that Obi-Wan was playing with the Dark side. He never had done that before and it made Qui-Gon anxious to feel it over the bond. Obi-Wan was trying to show him what he had to except when fighting a Sith. He was performing moves while using dark techniques. Techniques the Jedi had unlearned long ago. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan had experienced many fights with different Sith in his former life, so he wasn't surprised that the young man was able to perform these techniques. However, even if Obi-Wan was apparently able to keep balance and not let himself be consumed, Qui-Gon wasn't comfortable with it. The moves were so different from what he knew, which led him to adjusting his own style, as it was better to learn from Obi-Wan than from a real Sith — but seeing Obi-Wan walk that line was something he loathed. Obi-Wan didn't cross the line though and Dooku didn't seem to have a problem with it. However, Master Dooku couldn't feel the shift around Obi-Wan as he did with having the bond.

The sparring increased in pace and Qui-Gon had to focus on defending himself rather than exploring the young man's motives. Obi-Wan leaped over him and tried to attack from behind. His move was gracefully interfered when Dooku followed his maneuver and dealt him a blow.

Obi-Wan stumbled a bit backwards and Qui-Gon suddenly felt the Dark energy around him enhance. He saw Obi-Wan holding his head. Then a sharp pain in his own head brought Qui-Gon to his knees. He was overwhelmed by pictures coming from the young man over the bond.

"_I will never give in," an older Obi-Wan said and ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade lit the dark cave and Qui-Gon saw a hooded figure standing opposite the Knight._

"_Oh, but you will, Obi-Wan," the figure replied, chuckling, and Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight the feeling that the voice was familiar to him. Then a red blade was ignited and a fierce battle began._

_The figure was an excellent swordsman and once more Qui-Gon felt that he knew these movements. Obi-Wan was countering gracefully and the pace of the fight took Qui-Gon's breath away. _

_Then the fight stopped and the figure said, "It's either you or Anakin, Obi-Wan, you know that. You can't protect them, you couldn't protect Qui-Gon, you can't protect the boy! So, make your choice now!"_

* * *

Sidious knew that he had to make a move against the Jedi, in particular against Knight Kenobi. He needed to know why the Knight was able to predict his moves. He never would have thought that the battle on Naboo would indeed be a battle. Everything had gone smoothly until this young man had interfered. Somehow, he had known what the Sith Lord had planned and somehow he had convinced the Jedi to fight. He was almost sure that Kenobi was aware of his true identity. Senator Palpatine had to disappear after this. But he wouldn't be Sidious if he hadn't prepared another plan. He just had to hope that the Jedi wouldn't be able to see through his scheme.

He tried to establish the connection he knew he had with the young man, but came against a heavy shield. His mind moved around it to find a weakness but there wasn't a way through. Cursing, he sank deeper into the Force, trying to feel what the Knight was doing. A smile played at the corner of his lips. He felt Kenobi drawing on an amount of dark energy. He simply had to increase it to get through.

* * *

In the temple, Anakin awoke and wept. "Don't do it, Obi-Wan," he said and then the comforting arms of his mother embraced him. Reaching out for her, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Sidious laughed out loud. Now that was better than he had thought. The Force worked in mysterious ways and this time he had gained a point. The Knight was shaken and the shields began to weaken. Only a few moments and he would be able to reach him.

* * *

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and stopped in his move. His body was shaking and it took all of his strength to regain his composure. Concentrating on his shields, he managed to slam them up before the dark presence was able to come near, closing all the bonds. Then he sank down on his knees, too weak to move.

* * *

"Damn it," Sidious exclaimed, "How are you able to keep me out of your mind, Kenobi!"

He rubbed his head, having suffered from Obi-Wan's sudden move. How was it possible that a normal Jedi had such an ability to shield himself?

* * *

Dooku had felt the Force shift before both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had fallen. Knowing well enough that the disturbance was coming from the young Knight, he rushed at his side. Obi-Wan was trembling and Dooku sensed that he was trying to get his strength back.

"What happened?" the Master asked while trying to send soothing waves through the Force to help the Knight recover.

Then the shivering stopped and Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. "He's gone," he said, relief in his voice.

Dooku began to understand. The Knight must have suffered another attack from the Sith Lord.

"He tried it again?" Dooku asked with shock. He had felt Obi-Wan playing with Dark energy but it had been obvious that the young man was able to keep the balance.

_'He is,'_ he thought to himself when realizing what had happened, _'if no one interferes and disturbs this carefully maintained balance.'_

The question remained, however, how the Sith Lord was able to get a connection so deep that he could achieve that.

With worry, Dooku turned around and saw that Mace was already there, tending to the shaken Qui-Gon.

"He filled my mind with darkness," Obi-Wan stated, now back to his normal voice. "I had a vision and my shields have weakened. Then I felt him... He... I was able to fight him."

Dooku looked at him with awe in his eyes and nodded, "You did and it was impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anyone using the Force like this. Your skill in keeping the darkness out is special."

Sorrowfully, Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, who wasn't able to react when Mace tried to pull him out of his shock. "Yes, but I was forced to close the bond in the process. And I can't open it until I'm sure that the threat is over."

Closing a Force-bond without warning always brought dangerous consequences for the bonded partner. Dooku knew that. No wonder Qui-Gon was sitting there not able to move. The pain and shock must have been overwhelming for him.

Making sure that Obi-Wan was able to regain his composure without his help, he went over to Mace and Qui-Gon. Perhaps he would be able to help his former Padawan. There wasn't any training bond between them but the connection between Master and Padawan would remain forever.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt himself shaking and beads of sweat were building on his forehead. He heard Mace asking him what had happened with agitation in his voice, but he wasn't able to utter a word. Reaching out toward Obi-Wan, he felt that the young man was keeping the bond closed and wasn't reacting to Qui-Gon's desperate attempt to reopen it.

Dooku was coming over and Qui-Gon tried to reason with himself. Dooku wouldn't leave the Knight alone over there, if he hadn't made sure that Obi-Wan was able to cope with his vision without his help.

Dooku crouched down beside him and reached out with the Force to help his former Padawan. "Qui-Gon, calm down, Obi-Wan is going to open the bond as soon as it's safe. Don't fight his shielding."

Qui-Gon felt shivers running up and down his spine when he heard his former Master's voice and realized it had been the same voice as in Obi-Wan's vision. With wide eyes, he looked to the Jedi Master not able to say a word.

Mace was already calling for Tahl, having realized that Dooku's attempt to help Qui-Gon had failed.

Qui-Gon tried harder to fight his confusion. He was able to accept that Obi-Wan needed time until their connection would be reestablished but the shock that he had seen Dooku act as a Sith in the young man's vision was too much for him to process.

Now he saw Obi-Wan standing up and in the same instant the bond flared to life in his mind. He took a deep breath and welcomed the bright presence. With the bond returned, he was finally able to regain his composure.

He shook himself, as if chasing away the dark energy that had engulfed him, and when Tahl arrived the crisis was already in check.

Obi-Wan was sitting beside him while Tahl examined them thoroughly, and Qui-Gon felt how soothing the young man's presence was for him. He still was shaken from the vision he had seen. He had to speak with the Knight.

/You had a vision./ he sent over the bond.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened /You saw it?/ The young man got white like a sheet at this information.

/We need to talk about it. Alone!/ Qui-Gon responded putting all his strength in his request. Obi-Wan nodded and both of them waited for Tahl to give them her approval to move.

"Physically, everything is alright with you," Tahl said, standing up. "However, I advise you to shield both for the next several hours, Mace."

The Korun-Master nodded. "I'll put a protective Force-shield around them. We can't risk having them attacked again."

Qui-Gon was loathing this but he knew that the measure was necessary. Nevertheless, he needed to have Obi-Wan alone for a moment. He had to know about Dooku before having to rely on him in a fight against the Sith Lord.

"Thank you, Mace," he said and looked at the Master with a faint smile. "Obi-Wan and I need a little bit time alone to recover..." He wasn't sure how to put a reason in words.

It was Dooku who stood up first, "We should leave you alone then," he said and took Mace at his arm leading him away, "I need to talk to you, Master Windu," he added to emphasize his point.

After a brief hesitation and another pleading look from Qui-Gon, Tahl nodded and left too.

Qui-Gon took a breath of relief and his gaze turned toward Obi-Wan.

"Dooku?" he asked and saw the young man swallow. "The Sith in your vision was my former Master, Obi-Wan. The Jedi who will face the Sith Lord together with me tomorrow."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Listen, Qui," he said and took Qui-Gon's hand in his, "it wasn't a vision. The Sith Lord has twisted my mind. It wasn't real. I mixed it with my memories. Nothing was real!"

Qui-Gon looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean, you mixed it with your memories? What has that to do with Dooku?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "In my former life, Dooku turned to the Dark side, Qui. I am sure that's the reason why I made him a Sith in this twisted vision."

Qui-Gon's look was unbelieving. "What? Why would someone like Master Dooku turn?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "The Jedi were complacent then. They didn't take any action against the Sith and the corruption in the Senate. Then you died on Naboo, I think that took him over the edge. He turned and I had to fight him several times."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That's why you have problems trusting him. I surely have that problem now."

Obi-Wan turned to him with fierceness in his eyes. "You can't, Qui, that's what the Sith Lord wants. He tries to plant mistrust. Things have changed. Dooku isn't the same as he was in my former life. You have to give him your trust. You're going to need each other tomorrow."

The Master swallowed, knowing that Obi-Wan had a point.

After a moment of silence he said, "It is possible that I die tomorrow, Obi-Wan, you know that."

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. "He knows that you are important to me. You and Anakin saved me from him the last time. He just wanted to evoke fear in me. Don't let him succeed."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, trying to hear what the Force was telling him, then he looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "If I don't have another possibility, I want to tell you that you were one of the best things that ever happened to me in my life. You are like my son, Obi-Wan, and I want you to know that."

The Knight had tears in his eyes when he replied, "And you are the father I've never had. But, Qui, you are going to live. I am sure about that."

Silently, they watched the sunset together, the warm light shimmering red across the lake. They would fight for Naboo's freedom tomorrow and both of them knew that so much more was at stake than that.

* * *

"I don't want him anywhere near the Sith Lord, Dooku," Mace said and Dooku felt the agitation in the Korun-Master's voice. The new attack on Obi-Wan had left all of them in a state of anxiety. Never had one of them encountered a creature as strong in the Dark side of the Force as this one.

Dooku gave Mace a nod of assent. "It was impressive how he was able to fight this attack, Mace. You should have seen him. It was as if he was able not only to command the Light side of the Force but also the Dark side. It's his greatest strength but also a weakness that makes it possible for the Sith Lord to attack him."

"We need to protect him," Mace answered and his glance went to the horizon. "His role is important enough to focus on that no matter the cost."

"You know that Obi-Wan will not accept this. All the more if Qui-Gon is in any danger. He won't stand still and watch his friend and former Master get killed by the Sith Lord."

Mace looked grim when he said, "He is a Jedi, and he will do his duty, which is to protect the Queen. I am sure he won't leave her side before he knows she will be safe."

"So, we just have to defeat the Sith Master before Obi-Wan has finished his task? Now this is going to be easy..." He wasn't able to fight the sarcasm in his voice. Sure, he was an accomplished swordsman, but he wasn't sure if this fight was to be held with lightsabers. The Sith seemed to have an extraordinary skill in playing with minds, and he wasn't sure if they were prepared for this.

"It's the one chance we get to end this once and for all, Dooku," Mace turned around, seeing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approaching. "We just have to succeed. I don't want to lose either Qui-Gon or you in the process, but Obi-Wan's role is too important. Keeping him out of the Sith Lord's reach will be our first task."

Dooku nodded. "I am ready to fulfill this task." He followed the Korun-Master's glance and saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan talking to the Queen.

"Let's just hope that Obi-Wan is ready to accept it too," he said thoughtfully when he saw them together.

_'With their bond we won't be able to hide it if the Sith Lord injures Qui-Gon,'_ he thought, but decided to drop the subject for now. Mace was determined to do what it took to keep the Knight at a distance and he agreed to that.

* * *

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan." Padme smiled when the two Jedi were approaching her. "May I introduce you to Kael Dorvin. He is a good friend of me and my family. I am happy that Captain Panaka was able to free him and our pilots. He will be going with us."

Obi-Wan looked at the young man in question with suspicion. He was as tall as Qui-Gon and about the same age as he himself. His long black hair gave him an almost feminine appearance. The eyes were about the brightest blue the Knight had ever seen and they looked at him with a warm expression now. What was it that made him uneasy about this young man? Padme was looking at him with an almost excited expression and he could feel that she liked this man very much.

/Don't let your jealousy get in the way, Padawan/ came the admonishing voice of his former Master over the bond. /He is a nice young man and he wants to help us. That should be enough to welcome him/

Before Obi-Wan was able to answer, Qui-Gon held his hand out to Kael and the young man shook it with enthusiasm. "I am honored to meet you, Master Jedi," he said and Obi-Wan saw real excitement in the young man's eyes.

Could Qui-Gon have a point? Was he already developing feelings of jealousy where Padme was concerned? He shook his head and followed Qui-Gon's example, shaking the young man's hand.

"I heard so much about you, Knight Kenobi. Padme always tells me that you both are good friends. Well, any friend of Padme is my friend too." Kael's smile was sincere and Obi-Wan shoved aside his thoughts. This young man just wanted to help them; Qui-Gon was right.

"Nice to meet you, Kael," Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "I gather there's no need for formalities. I'd prefer if you called me Obi-Wan."

"Kael is going to come with us to capture the viceroy," Padme said. "He has visited the military academy on Corellia and should be an asset to our group."

Obi-Wan looked at the young man with interest. "That's quite extraordinary. As far as I know, the Noobians tend to educate their children on their own."

Kael laughed at that. "Yes, I know, but my family came here from Corellia a long time ago and they keep sending their children away for a limited time to learn about their origin. I visited the same academy as Padme here on Naboo to be prepared for a life as politician and then I went to Corellia. This should come as an advantage now, I think."

Obi-Wan nodded, the young man was right. Corellian fighters were much more accomplished than Noobian security. Finally, he began to relate to the young man and his former suspicion disappeared.

* * *

The lake was a suited place for meditation and Dooku knew he would be able to find Obi-Wan Kenobi there. After Mace was protecting him with a Force-shield there wasn't any threat of a new attack at the moment.

As expected, he found the young man here. The Knight was deep in meditation and Dooku sat down silently, aware that it would be rude to disturb him. Obi-Wan Kenobi needed his inner calm more than anyone. Nevertheless, he needed to speak to him after what he had witnessed to make up his own mind about this young man.

While he was waiting for the Knight to acknowledge his presence, he observed him closely. There was something around him that made Dooku almost shiver. It was as if the Dark and the Light side were fighting for his soul. Instead of projecting the calm of meditation, the Knight was surrounded by both sides of the Force and Dooku recognized that this was the core of what he had seen before.

Had anyone except him seen this? Did Master Yoda know that Obi-Wan would always be threatened by the Dark side? Not only by the Sith Lord but by the Force itself? This was the reason why the Sith Lord was able to enter the young man's mind so easily. The Dark side was opening a door for him. Dooku had never seen someone as surrounded by both sides of the Force before.

Instinctively, he knew that this battle was crucial for the future of the Jedi order and the Galaxy. Why did the Force give this Knight such a central role? He couldn't be the Chosen One. Dooku was fairly sure that the ancient prophecy was referring to Anakin Skywalker as the son of the suns. However, he had learned that the prophecy they knew wasn't complete. Perhaps the other part of it would explain Kenobi's role.

His thoughts were disturbed when the subject of his musings turned around and looked at him with a question in his eyes. Dooku swallowed when he saw the blue eyes of Obi-Wan piercing him as if he wanted to get an answer to an important question.

"I hope I didn't disturb your meditation, Obi-Wan," he said, using the familiar address instead of the Knight's title. Obi-Wan's gaze shifted a little and he saw the young man silently shaking his head.

"You don't trust me," Dooku stated as the revelation became obvious to him. "I know we haven't met often during your apprenticeship but it hardly explains why you harbor any mistrust toward me. I am your Master's Master and I already have proved my trustworthiness when I killed Master Rendorr. Don't you think?"

These words seemed to shake the young Knight. Dooku saw him shiver a bit, but in the next instant the calm expression returned to the young man's face.

"I tend to mix my experiences of my former life with my new experiences, Master," Obi-Wan said and his glance became distant as if seeing himself in another situation. Dooku was stunned that the color of the Knight's eyes changed into a warm green then. "In this life you never gave me any reason for mistrust and I am trying to fight my memories to accept that."

Dooku nodded. "I appreciate that. However, perhaps it would be helpful to share your memories about our encounters in your former life with me. I would be able to consider them, if you did."

He felt pain flaring up in the Force, and once more the sudden return to calmness. The discipline this Knight possessed in getting a reign on his feelings was astonishing. Dooku saw the Council-Master in Obi-Wan and he had to pay this man respect. After what he had felt before, he was well aware that there was more than one fight raging in the Knight.

"I can't do that, Master," Obi-Wan responded to his suggestion. "Just try to accept that my memories aren't always fond concerning you."

"You already changed so much, Obi-Wan," Dooku said, accepting the Knight's decision but not willing to let their conversation end at this point. "I'd never thought we would be here one day. The Jedi united to take down a Sith Lord. You did well. Without you, the Council would still be trying to defend its complacency. They had to take in a lot the last few days — the reemergence of the Sith, you coming back from your former life, and then," now he smiled, "A Queen forcing them to act. I think, you are on the right path."

"I am not alone, Master Dooku," Obi-Wan replied. "My bond with Qui-Gon helps keep me in the present."

Dooku liked the modesty of the Knight. He smiled openly now. "Yes, my former Padawan and the Living Force, that's a trait we both don't have. I admire it in him."

For the first time, he was met with an open unguarded glance from Obi-Wan. "I think that's the reason why the Force gave me this bond. Without Qui-Gon, I wouldn't be able to stay in the here and now and rely on the Force like I do."

"You two need each other," Dooku stated as a matter of fact.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and Dooku felt the fear of losing Qui-Gon in him. But again, the Knight fought the feeling. "I would appreciate it if you did everything to keep him safe, Master. However, if you feel it is necessary to leave him behind to defeat the Sith Lord, I need to accept that."

"Do you think that winning against this Sith Lord will destroy the menace of the Dark side, Obi-Wan?"

The Knight seemed to think about the question. Then he looked up, "I wish it were so. But I'm beginning to ask myself if the threat is depending on one Sith Master alone. In my former life, I had a clear picture of what went on. One Sith was destroying everything dear to me. But now, I think there is more to it. The Force strives for balance, however it will be gained. But we are here to fight the Dark side with all that it takes."

Dooku swallowed, even if no one besides him had seen that something between both sides of the Force was happening around Obi-Wan, the young man was able to feel it. Kenobi knew better than anyone that more was going on than they thought. A fierce will to protect this Knight and with him the course of the Galaxy flared up in the Master.

"I promise that I'll do everything to keep Qui-Gon safe, Obi-Wan," he said and stood up. Before he left, he turned around once more. "You are right the Force strives for balance. But has it ever occurred to you that there are more aspects to the Force than Light and Dark?"

Leaving the young man behind to consider his words, he went back to the group. He would do whatever it took to assure that this exceptional Knight would be able to fulfill his task. Keeping him together with Qui-Gon and Anakin was only the first step to accomplish that.

* * *

The whole group had assembled in the early hours of the morning and Mace looked at them with a satisfied expression. Everyone seemed to have rested well and they were prepared for the battle to come.

Adi and Jar Jar confirmed that the Gungan army was ready to fulfill their task and Garen Muln introduced them to his plans how to destroy the droid control ship. Then Mace showed everyone their positions on the holopicture of Naboo and gave his last instructions. It was time to leave.

Mace approached Obi-Wan one last time, before the group left. "Obi-Wan, I know this will be difficult for you. However, I must ask you to concentrate on your own task, which is to capture the viceroy and keep the Queen safe."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am Jedi enough to know that, Mace. You can trust me to leave my personal feelings behind."

A last glance was exchanged between Master Dooku and Obi-Wan and Mace felt that they shared a knowledge he wasn't able to grasp. He fought his uneasiness at that and turned around to face the impending battle.

* * *

…...


	32. Part II, Chapter 12

Okay, I just hope that your expectations will be met with this chapter. It won't be the last confrontation with the Dark side. So, don't get dissapointed at it ;) I have many parts to go and this one has to focus on Qui-Gon and Dooku rather tan Obi-Wan. You already have seen that our Knight is still struggling with his memories and much too vulnerable to the Dark side ;)

I hope you'll like it anyway. So, here it is: Finally the battle.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Everything went well; they had reached the capital without encountering any problems. They knew that the Trade Federation had already engaged in a fight with the Gungans and that the diversion had worked. No one was expecting them to enter the capital.

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon was sure that the Sith Lord wouldn't be fooled. If he was here, he would be waiting for them exactly where he had to. Obi-Wan projected agreement over the bond.

They entered the hangar and Garen led the pilots to their ships. The young Knight was holding himself up proudly and Qui-Gon was sure they would accomplish their task with him as their leader.

Kael, Padme and Obi-Wan were about to cross toward the Palace entrance when the doors opened and a dark hooded figure appeared. Instantly, Qui-Gon felt the darkness and gasped at its intensity.

Obi-Wan stumbled and when he was looking directly into the Sith Lord's eyes, the figure smiled. "Finally we meet, Knight Kenobi," he said with an evil chuckle. Qui-Gon was sure he knew this voice and he could feel that his former Padawan already had recognized the Sith.

"Why don't you show yourself, Sidious," Obi-Wan said with a cold voice.

The Sith Lord let his coat fall down on the floor and Qui-Gon saw the shocked expression in Padme's eyes when she realized it was her own Senator who threatened the peace of her homeworld. Senator Palpatine's face was visible even behind the mask of his Sith identity.

He reached out with his arms toward the young Knight.

"Time for you to get to know the power of the Dark side, Kenobi," he said with a menacing voice.

Things went fast after that. Padme took Obi-Wan's arms and dragged him out-of-the-way.

"We take the other way," she stated and shoved the Knight into the direction of another door.

Before the Sith was able to act, the Knight was gone and Qui-Gon heaved a sigh of relief his inattention lasting a moment too long. The Sith Lord had adjusted to the new situation momentarily and Qui-Gon seemed to be his new target.

The Jedi saw the lightning coming from the Sith's hands, but was too slow in defending himself. Before he was hit, Mace came to his help interjecting the assault with his lightsaber.

"It won't be that easy," the Korun-Master said and looked with a cold expression toward their adversary.

Darth Sidious began to laugh out loudly. "Good, good," he replied, drawing out his lightsaber.

The Jedi ignited their weapons and the fierce fight began. Blue, green and purple fighting against a red blade. The Sith Master was fast and Qui-Gon realized it would be a difficult task to defeat him.

* * *

Adi was getting hopeless. The droid army already had come through their shield and many Gungans had died. Nevertheless, they seemed to fight with all their might, convinced that they would be able to free the planet. She could only hope that Garen would find a way to destroy the control ship soon. They wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

It didn't work out. They would be much too late to save the Gungans if he didn't try it another way. They had fired on the control ship endlessly but hadn't accomplished more than penetrate its shields. Garen let himself sink into the Force to get advice.

He sensed a great disturbance coming from the planet. So, the Sith Lord was there. He felt concern for his fellow Jedi distracting him but made an effort to focus on his task. Then the Force showed him the way.

He laughed; he should have thought about this solution sooner. With one last command he changed his direction, "Keep on firing, I'm going in."

* * *

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply after they had left the hangar. Now that Palpatine was revealed, he cursed himself for not having insisted more. They should have observed the Senator more closely. His own distraction and the solid conviction of Mace and Yoda, that the Sith had been extinct once more, had prevented them to do that. He just had to hope that neither Mace, Dooku nor Qui-Gon had to pay the bill now.

_'Qui-Gon,' _he thought and the pain seemed to overwhelm him. Closing his eyes, he fought his anxiety when he felt Kael touching his arm.

"Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" the young man asked, and, receiving a nod from the Knight, he said, "Then let's go, Padme is already on her way."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then he shoved aside everything that distracted him from his actual task and followed Kael into the Palace.

* * *

Mace wasn't sure that their tactic was the best one. As Obi-Wan had done with the Sith on Tatooine he had tried to engage the Sith Lord into a fight at a high pace, counting on their adversary getting tired while fighting against three opponents.

But the Sith Lord didn't show any signs of accelerated effort. Each and every stroke from the Jedi's part was met with one from the Sith. He sensed that Dooku and Qui-Gon shared his thoughts and tried to find another approach.

They had to corner the Sith somehow. He concentrated on the Force and felt that there was a small hallway further behind. Gathering his energy, he fought with vengeance to force Sidious toward the gate. Qui-Gon and Dooku stepped in and Qui-Gon was doing a marvelous job in driving the Sith more and more forward. It was due to his fighting style and Mace and Dooku found themselves falling back soon. Qui-Gon was fast and they had a hard time following him.

The gate was there now and the Sith Lord chuckled when he took a loop into the room behind it. Mace realized all too soon why the chuckle had been a triumphant one, as three laser walls slammed shut before him and Dooku. Qui-Gon being a tick faster had entered the gate and only one laser wall separated him from his opponent.

Mace looked with shock toward Dooku, "Are you able to contact him?" he asked, observing how Qui-Gon went down on his knees to concentrate on the Force.

* * *

Shmi was looking with worry to her son. Anakin had a distant expression in his eyes and seemed to be at another place. They had been working on the protocol droid together when Anakin had suddenly stopped.

She reached out with her hand and shook the boy a little, "Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin trembled, then he shook his head. "I don't know, I just had a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

* * *

Dooku shook his head. "Our bond doesn't exist any longer, Master Windu."

Nevertheless, he tried to reach his former Padawan, repeating the words _'Wait for us, Qui-Gon,'_ endlessly in his mind.

He saw the Sith Lord smiling in triumph about the situation. This plan hadn't worked out. Mace had wanted to corner the Sith but now he felt that Qui-Gon was in a more than dangerous situation. It was what Sidious had wanted. He knew that in killing Qui-Gon he would hit Obi-Wan. Dooku concentrated on the laser walls. They would open soon and they had to get to Qui-Gon.

The moment came, the walls opened and all three Jedi jumped. However, he and Mace were too slow and the last wall closed before them, leaving Qui-Gon with Sidious alone. Dooku inhaled sharply while Mace was looking toward the fight with horror.

"He is too stubborn," Dooku cursed. "I always told him that he has to spread the risk. But that isn't something he would do."

"He couldn't have, Dooku," Mace replied with a calm voice. He had overcome his shock and analyzed the situation. "Sidious would have engaged him in this hallway and that would have been worse."

Qui-Gon held himself up, but they sensed that he was getting tired. The melting pit in the middle of the small room prevented the Jedi from having enough space to perform his moves. The Sith didn't have the same problems though.

Qui-Gon was reaching out with what seemed to be a decisive blow but the Sith had seen it coming, disarming the Jedi without a problem. The red lightsaber was pointing toward Qui-Gon's heart and Dooku saw his former Padawan inhaling sharply.

Then Sidious began to chuckle. "Finally," he said and moved an inch away from the Jedi.

"Don't get your hopes up, Master Jinn. You won't die a fast and nearly painless death by a lightsaber. Your death has to serve me in getting your former Padawan turned. It will be slow and," he looked toward Dooku and Mace, "painful..."

He moved back and reached out with his hands. Dooku took a deep breath when the lightning hit Qui-Gon. The Jedi was writhing on the floor with pain in his eyes. But it wasn't enough for the Sith Lord. Once more, he hit the Jedi with full force, before he smiled and nodded. "Hopefully your bond with Kenobi is open."

* * *

Padme turned around when she heard Obi-Wan crying out. The Knight fell on his knees and was holding his head as if he had been hit by something. A question in her eyes, she looked over toward Kael, who immediately went down to the young man and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" he asked with agitation in his voice.

The Knight shook his head and seemed to come back to reality. "It is Qui-Gon."

Padme's heart froze at the pain she heard in her friend's voice.

She looked back into the direction of the throne room. They were a few feet away and should be able to capture the viceroy without the Knight's help.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly, "if you want to leave to help them, you should."

Obi-Wan looked up and she saw he was fighting with himself, then he shook his head. "I am here to keep you safe, Padme, and I am going to do that."

Kael interfered, "You can trust me with that, Obi-Wan, Padme is right; it shouldn't be a problem to get through this door without your help."

Now Obi-Wan stood up and Padme saw determination in his eyes. "Thanks Kael, but I will not give into my personal feelings and leave you alone here."

Padme swallowed, she wasn't able to imagine one rule that would be able to prevent her from running toward a friend who needed her help. She admired this strength of will in her friend but at the same time she began asking herself if the rules of the Jedi were right. She felt Obi-Wan's desperate pain at not being able to help Qui-Gon now.

* * *

Mace was looking with horror at Qui-Gon, who was fighting for his life on the floor. When would these walls finally open? He tried to manipulate the mechanism with the Force but the Sith seemed to keep them locked. Looking up, he saw the shimmer of victory in Sidious' eyes. His plan had worked. He had dealt Qui-Gon a deathly blow to get to Obi-Wan. Mace cursed himself for not having foreseen this.

Unlike him, Dooku was calm and accepting. Mace looked toward him with surprise. What was happening?

Dooku turned to him. "Are you still convinced that our first task is to protect Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace?"

The Korun-Master swallowed. "It's what the Force tells me to do."

"Then listen to me now. The wall will open soon. Sidious won't let us escape that easily. When they do, you are going to help Qui-Gon. Do what it takes, call Tahl, do anything to prevent his death. I am going to fight Sidious."

Mace shook his head. "You know, you can't do that on your own. I can't let you sacrifice yourself, Dooku."

Dooku smiled. "If it is what is needed, you can." Then his voice grew insistent. "You know as well as I do that he needs him. If someone has to die today, it is better me than Qui-Gon. We can't know what his death will do to Obi-Wan."

Reluctantly, Mace had to admit that Dooku was right. They just had to hope that it wasn't already too late.

* * *

"I did it!" Garen exclaimed when he flew out of the control ship, which was now imploding spectacularly. He heard the clasps from his fellow pilots and thanked the Force for giving him this lead. Entering the ship and blowing it up had been the only way to do it.

* * *

Adi sighed in relief when the droids fell down. Garen had fulfilled his task and the Gungans were safe. Within minutes, she was surrounded by triumphant cheers coming from the troops and Jar Jar was throwing his arms around her.

* * *

Obi-Wan made sure that Kael and Padme were able to master the situation. Now that the control ship was destroyed, there was no reason to stay here any longer. He needed to find Qui-Gon. Reaching out with his bond he felt the Force-signature of his former Master slipping.

A nod coming from Padme confirmed that he wasn't needed any longer, and he didn't hesitate to run down the stairs, trying to get to the hangar with Force-enhanced speed.

* * *

The moment the wall opened, Dooku ignited his lightsaber, observing out of the corner of his eye that Mace was rushing at Qui-Gon's side. Sidious had expected them to continue the attack and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared through a small door Dooku hadn't spotted before. Without hesitation, he followed the Sith.

* * *

Mace took out his comlink and called Master Tahl, then he crouched down and made a Force-scan to assess Qui-Gon's injuries. The Jedi Master was unconscious and Mace felt his Force-presence fading. He wasn't ready to accept that it was too late but the Sith Lord had done his job alarmingly well.

* * *

They were in a small hallway under the Palace and Dooku asked himself where this way would lead them. Sidious had returned to fighting with his lightsaber, counting on Dooku getting tired.

And Dooku was getting tired, returning each and every blow alone was taking his energy bit by bit. Something had to be done soon. Then he suddenly sensed a shift in the Force.

The Sith Master didn't fight any longer. Astonished, he looked up straight into the man's eyes. Somehow, they prevented him from striking against his adversary. He was almost hypnotized by the figure before him.

"I will tell you what is going to happen next, Master Dooku," Sidious said with a cold voice. "I will defeat you, but that's of no consequence. I've already reached my goal. What do you think Qui-Gon Jinn's death will do to your precious Knight Kenobi?"

Dooku swallowed; there was no doubt that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be devastated.

"Yes," the Sith Lord said and chuckled. "Qui-Gon Jinn is already fighting for his life to no avail. I hit him perfectly. He is going to die and Obi-Wan Kenobi will be there to see it. What do you think will happen then?"

"He won't give into the Dark Side," Dooku replied, still not able to move. It was as if he was being held by invisible restraints.

"He wouldn't?" Sidious asked and smiled, "I am impressed that you would trust him so much, Dooku. After all, he is a normal Knight, isn't he?"

Dooku stayed silent. He wouldn't betray Obi-Wan's important role.

The Sith Lord nodded. "Or perhaps he is much more than that. All the more reason to get him on my side, don't you think?"

Dooku tried to move but didn't succeed. He felt his anger rising and knew that this would add to the Sith Lord's triumph. He had to stay calm.

"I have already seen through your little scheme, Dooku. Master Windu won't follow us. You still hope that he will be able to help your former Padawan survive." Sidious said and laughed out loud. Then he took a step toward Dooku. "You and I have enough time to talk. You could for example give into your anger." Dooku saw the broad smile on the Sith's face at that. "Or you could explain to me why all of you are so eager to protect Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Dooku felt the attack on his mind instantly and tried to put his shields up. The assault was fierce and forced him to his knees. He was able to resist but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to.

"Ah, still trying to protect this extraordinary Knight..." Dooku saw the satisfied smile on Sidious' face when he continued, "If that is what you want, I have a proposition to make, Master Dooku."

A dark feeling was washing over the Jedi, somehow he knew what Sidious had in mind. He fought his anxiety and stood up, stealing himself for whatever would happen now. Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't prepared to face the Dark side now and it was his task to prevent that from happening. He would protect the young man until he was able to win this battle. He gripped the hilt of his lightsaber and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do and the Force would guide him.

* * *

Mace had shortly looked after Dooku and the Sith Lord disappearing through the small door. He just had to hope that his fellow Jedi would be able to hold himself up until he would be able to follow him.

Desperately trying to keep Qui-Gon alive with the help of the Force, he didn't sense Obi-Wan's Force-presence before the Knight sat down beside them.

"It could be too late, Obi-Wan," he warned the young man. Obi-Wan nodded, trying to project acceptance but failing.

"Dooku?" the Knight asked while reaching out over the bond to his former Master.

"Followed the Sith Lord..." Before Mace was able to say more, he heard an explosion coming from the direction where Sidious and Dooku had disappeared. He received a nod from Obi-Wan and stood up to run toward the origin of the noise.

* * *

Qui-Gon's Force-presence was about to vanish completely. Mace was right, it could be too late. But Obi-Wan wasn't ready to accept that.

/Don't leave, Qui/ he projected, giving as much of his own life energy into the bond as he was able to.

/My Padawan,/ came the faint reply, /Remember what I told you and tell Tahl that I love her with all my heart./

Tears ran down Obi-Wan's cheeks while he held Qui-Gon /You won't die, Master. Please don't do that to me. Not again!/ His desperation was palpable over the bond and Qui-Gon smiled faintly.

/We both knew it would be possible. Don't fight it, Obi-Wan./

Once more, Qui-Gon's life-Force slipped out of Obi-Wan's grip.

"Nooooo!" the young man cried out and took Qui-Gon's head. Their foreheads met and Obi-Wan tried again to establish a connection. Then he felt nothing other than Qui-Gon and him. He had to save him, he wouldn't let him die here. He sensed the Force enveloping him and let go of his conscious self.

* * *

Shmi was knocking at Master Yoda's door and the Master opened it instantly.

"Master Yoda," she said with tears in her eyes, "Something is happening to Anakin, he is crying and I am not able to calm him anymore."

The ancient Master nodded. "In pain Obi-Wan is, felt it I did and sensing Anakin also."

He followed Shmi to Anakin's quarters with worry in his eyes. Something bad had occurred on Naboo, but the darkness had disappeared. The menace had vanished and the Force was as bright as before.

* * *

Mace tried to feel Dooku and realized with horror that Dooku's Force-presence had disappeared. He was too late. But then he felt something that surprised him even more. The darkness had left. Everything was bathed in the Light side of the Force.

Turning around a corner, he saw a deep crater. The explosion must have taken place here. At the edge of it he found the hilt of a lightsaber. When he crouched down to take it, he recognized it as Dooku's. Sorrow washed over him. They had lost Dooku but the Sith was defeated.

"Thank you, my friend," Mace said with a lump forming in his throat. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Padme was looking at the motionless forms of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wearily. It seemed that after the fight had ended everyone had moved instinctively toward the place where Qui-Gon had fallen earlier.

Bant was kneeling over them and Padme saw the restraint in Master Tahl's eyes. She apparently tried to let Bant do what was needed, keeping herself from interfering.

"Their life-forces are weak, Master," Bant said, "Qui-Gon has suffered many injuries from the Sith's assault and should be moved into bacta immediately. As for Obi-Wan..." Padme saw the apprentice swallow deeply. "He hasn't any physical injuries but I don't think he will be able to survive on his own. He lost too much energy when he tried to save Qui-Gon."

Padme inhaled sharply. It couldn't be. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she was grateful that Kael was here to offer her comfort. She wasn't ready to believe that Obi-Wan, one of her best friends, would die here.

Master Tahl looked at her. "Is there any medical centers where we can put Qui-Gon into a bacta tank and tend to Obi-Wan, your Highness?"

Padme nodded faintly. "Follow me," she said and led them to the medical wing in the Palace.

* * *

After having made sure that Qui-Gon really had a chance to recover, Mace went over into the room where he felt Master Tahl. She was sitting at Obi-Wan's side and held his hand. The Korun-Master sat down beside her and looked at the Knight's motionless form with worry in his eyes.

"Will he be able to survive?" he asked and Tahl shook her head.

"Physically, he is unharmed, but I can't feel his presence in the Force. He took all of his energy to save Qui."

Mace looked down to the lightsaber hilt of Master Dooku he still held in his hands. "Then we lost too much in this fight," he stated, and Tahl looked at him.

"Master Dooku died?" she asked at seeing the hilt.

Mace nodded. "He defeated the Sith but passed into the Force with him."

"That explains why the darkness has disappeared," Tahl said, caressing Obi-Wan's forehead. "It makes me sad that he will never know he has fulfilled his task here."

"I am not ready to give him up yet, Tahl," Mace replied fiercely. "Dooku was ready to sacrifice himself to save him. I can't accept that this should have been in vain. He already cheated death before."

Tahl looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know, Mace, I think he went too far this time."

Both of them were looking to the young man and the Korun-Master asked himself if this was the will of the Force. Perhaps Obi-Wan had to leave because his task here was done?


	33. Part II, Chapter 13

Here it is the next chapter ;) I am sure you're going to love it as Obi-Wan's fate will be decided now. I haven't finished the following chapter yet. So don't expect an update tomorrow ;) I just didn't want to leave you too long without knowing what will happen to our favorite Jedi ;)

This wouldn't be what it is without my wonderful beta Blueowl. You really made this chapter so much better, thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Mace was relieved that Master Yoda would join him here soon. Chancellor Valorum had already told him that he would visit Naboo's celebration. It had been difficult to convince the Queen that celebrations were in order. Padme had told him she wouldn't celebrate as long as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were fighting for their lives. At this point, Mace had been grateful for Kael Dorvin's support, who told Padme, why the celebrations were important for the people and on top of all for the Gungans, who had done their part in freeing the planet.

He himself was sick with worry about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Even if his friend Qui-Gon seemed to be recovering, he was still in the bacta tank, and as far as Kenobi was concerned, Tahl had told him that she had no hope for him to survive. But the young man still lived.

As if this wasn't enough, there was Dooku's funeral to consider. They hadn't found a corpse and the ceremony wouldn't be more than symbolic. Queen Amidala already had offered to hold the ceremony on Naboo, because Master Dooku had become their national hero. However, he wasn't sure if that was what Dooku would have wanted. Yoda should know how to proceed and Mace was glad that he would be arriving soon.

The ancient Master had also told him that he would bring Anakin Skywalker with him. The boy had felt from Coruscant that something had happened to Obi-Wan. Perhaps this bond would be able to pull the Knight back? The boy had done it before.

He looked up when Bant entered his room in the Palace. The healer apprentice smiled, "Master Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn just came out of the bacta and I'm going to assess his state now."

Mace sighed with relief, finally a good message. He nodded and stood up.

"I'll come with you, Bant," he said, glad that he found something to do. All these musings could wait until Master Yoda was here.

* * *

It didn't take Master Yoda long to make the journey to Naboo. The Chancellor's ship was one of the fastest in the Galaxy and he was grateful that Finis Valorum had offered them to travel with him. He had heard in Mace's voice that the Korun-Master really needed his advice now.

He sighed with sadness when he thought about his former Padawan. It had been too early for him to join the Force. Nevertheless, his sacrifice had been worth it. The ancient Master wasn't able to remember when he had felt the Force brimming with light like now. The darkness had completely disappeared and it was almost a tad too overwhelming being met with all this brightness. He sighed again, Obi-Wan Kenobi would have liked this. He knew that the odds weren't in favor of a recovery of the Knight. However, he wasn't ready to give up on him yet.

His gaze wandered toward Anakin Skywalker. Something told him that his destiny was entwined with Obi-Wan Kenobi. What would happen to the boy, if the young man died now?

Anakin was waiting for their landing, fidgeting nervously in anticipation. Shmi was trying to calm him but to no avail. Master Yoda could only hope that the special bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin would be able to help the Knight.

The greeting with the Queen was subdued. Queen Amidala informed the Chancellor about the planned celebrations and Master Yoda felt her reluctance to celebrate at all. He hadn't observed the development of her friendship with Obi-Wan closely but now he sensed her fear to lose her friend keenly in the Force.

Without further delay, he went with Anakin to the healer's wing of the Palace. Everyone had accepted that his first concern lay with the two Jedi fighting for their lives. Shmi had come with them and assured the Master she'd wait outside in case Anakin needed her. Nodding gratefully, the Master entered Obi-Wan's room together with Anakin.

* * *

When they came into the Knight's room, Tahl was sitting at the young man's bed. She looked up and was surprised to find the ancient Master and Anakin.

Yoda felt her confusion and explained. "Sense he did that something was wrong with Obi-Wan. Thought that helpful he could be, I did."

She nodded and the traces of exhaustion were clearly visible on her face. She pointed toward the Knight. "He's spent too much energy when he tried to save Qui-Gon. Ever since we brought him here he's been unconscious and I assume he is hovering in a state between life and death."

She looked to the young boy with worry, hoping this truth wouldn't be too much for him. To her surprise, her words evoked nothing more than a solemn nod from the child.

Master Yoda approached Obi-Wan and took the young man's hand. "Worried we are my friend. Need you we do."

Obi-Wan didn't react and Tahl fought the tears in her eyes. Master Yoda was right, they all needed Obi-Wan, especially Qui-Gon. She was sure he would never forgive himself for being the cause of his former Padawan's demise. She continued to report the young man's state. Handling things professionally helped her to keep her emotions in check.

"His mind seems to be far away. I doubt he is able to hear us. He projects peace though. There isn't any fight taking place in him, which is odd. He should be trying to stay alive."

Now Anakin moved to Obi-Wan's side. He shook his head and Tahl was stunned when he said, "He isn't at peace. He's just given up."

Master Yoda looked to the boy with a question in his eyes and Anakin swallowed, apparently fearing he had gone too far in disagreeing with the healer. But the ancient Master just nodded thoughtfully. "Reach him you can?" he asked, and Anakin nodded.

"I am sure I can, Master," he replied and sat himself on the bed.

Before he was able to proceed, Tahl interfered. "Master Yoda, you can't let him do this. He isn't trained in keeping himself shielded. He could be lost in Obi-Wan's mind. We don't know what pictures he is going to see."

Yoda gave her a simple nod. "Thought of that I have, Master Tahl. Shield him I will. Try it we must."

Anakin inhaled deeply and began concentrating on his bond with Obi-Wan. The Force began to shift and Tahl was astonished at the raw power she felt in this boy. He really was special; they could only hope that Master Yoda would be able to shield him if things were going to be rough on this journey into the Knight's mind.

* * *

_Mustafar, Mustafar, Mustafar... How did he end up here again? He was sick of this dream. He didn't want to live through this again and again. When will this finally end? _

_Obi-Wan saw himself moving out of Padme's ship and groaned inwardly. Only a few moments and he had to see it again. _

_'No, please, I can't watch it again__!'__ he thought with a flicker of desperation. But he hadn't enough energy to fight it. Resignedly__,__ he lowered his head, hearing in on the conversation._

"_You will not take her from me!"_

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy"_

"_Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire."_

_He cringed at it. How had Sidious been able to twist Anakin in such a short time? But then something caught his attention. Something that he hadn't realized before. Anakin wasn't able to look him __in__ the eyes. Everything was said while he had his back toward his former Master. Why?_

_The scene shifted and he saw himself cutting Anakin's limps off. He inhaled sharply. Why did he have to see that again? _

_Suddenly__,__ he felt another presence near him__. I__t was blurry__,__ but when he turned around he saw a much younger Anakin standing there. Behind him, almost not visible, he spotted the form of Master Yoda. _

_Anakin was reaching out with his arms and Obi-Wan felt the urge to run to him. But then he remembered what was happening behind him. _

_Turning around, he just heard the older Anakin scream__,__ "I hate you!"_

"_You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!"_

_His eyes were fixed on the picture and he tried to fight hearing the voice behind him, the voice of a young boy. _

"_You kno__w__ I'd never say that, Obi-Wan!"_

_He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Force, why was this happening? The little boy shouldn't see this._

* * *

Tahl was getting worried. Master Yoda and Anakin were in a deep trance and the Force was swirling around them. Obi-Wan was writhing now as if in deep desperation. His pulse had quickened and his temperature was dangerously high. She could only hope that the ancient Master was sure about this thing.

* * *

"_Obi-Wan, it wasn't you fault! Can't you see?"_

_The words hit him like knife. He looked at the blurry form of the young boy. _

"_Anakin, you were just a little boy, in need of someone to rely on. No one is destined to turn to the Dark side. You were the __brightest__ Padawa__n__ I could have wished for. So whose fault is it if someone that bright turns?"_

_The boy shook his head__.__ "I don't know, but you always tell me that the Dark side is a constant threat for a Jedi. It's your own decision to give in."_

_Then he saw the young boy's eyes widen__,__ and when he looked back at the scene, he understood why. Anakin had just witnessed how Obi-Wan ha__d__ left his alter ego alone on the lava shore facing a painful death instead of being granted the mercy of joining the Force fast._

"_Anakin..." When his gaze turned toward the spot where the boy had been, both him and Master Yoda had disappeared. _

_He swallowed deeply. This was the core of his guilt. Not that he hadn't seen it coming, not that he had raised a boy who became a Sith Lord and not that the whole Jedi order had suffered a bitter ending through the hands of his Padawan. _

_No, the fact that he hadn't seen the signs, that he hadn't realized that Anakin wasn't lost yet. And on top of all __of it,__ he had left him there. He hadn't felt enough mercy to free the young man. He just had turned his back and left him to his suffering. _

_Not able to fight it any longer__,__ he crumbled down to the floor and shed tears. He finally shed the tears for his lost friend and for his own inability to deal with him as a Jedi would, with compassion. _

* * *

Tahl was shocked when she saw Master Yoda and Anakin coming out of the trance. The boy was shaking and shivering all over his body and Master Yoda was sending him soothing waves through the Force. She realized quickly that she wasn't able to help the child as she didn't know what he had seen, but a glance toward Obi-Wan told her that it was much more important to do something about the Knight.

Obi-Wan was shedding tears in his coma. A hand on the Knight's forehead confirmed her suspicion. The young man was burning up. She took an ice-bag and tried to get his temperature down. Then she looked up to Yoda, who was caressing the boy. Anakin was still crying and sobbing.

"Seen he has, that even Obi-Wan isn't immune to the Dark side," Master Yoda tried to explain.

She swallowed, it was much too early for the boy to learn this lesson. Looking to Obi-Wan, she forced herself to refocus. The Knight's fever had gone down but now he lay before them as motionless as before. The only thing changed was that she felt him shiver.

"Is his mother with him?" Tahl asked when she had made sure that there was nothing left to do for her. Master Yoda nodded and Tahl left to look for Shmi. Perhaps she would be able to console Anakin.

* * *

_Qui-Gon felt happy as he saw himself surrounded by the Living Force. Nabbo was the most peaceful planet he had ever known. No one would be able to believe that this world full of trees, meadows and lakes could be threatened by a battle. He swallowed, a battle? He shouldn't be here strolling peacefully through the forest. There had been a battle. It must be a dream. Hadn't he been injured before?_

_He reached out with the Force, concentrating on its humming around him. Everything was light and bright except a little piece in his mind, which projected grief. Slowly__,__ he followed the trace. He had to open a closed gate but he suddenly knew he had to go through it. The Force urged him to explore what was happening behind it._

* * *

Anakin had calmed down a little bit when Shmi had taken him in her arms. After a short argument with Master Yoda, Tahl had left to see how Qui-Gon was. At his side, she found Bant and Mace, both of them in a silent conversation.

Qui-Gon was sleeping peacefully, which was the expected reaction after two days in the bacta tank. She felt relief that her love seemed to be recovering nicely. She couldn't thank Obi-Wan enough for it. She just wished the Knight hadn't saved his former Master at his own expense.

Mace looked at her suspiciously. "What happened? I sense you're upset."

She nodded fiercely. "Master Yoda has brought young Anakin and they entered Obi-Wan's mind over the bond the boy has with him. It was... horrible. I don't approve of this course. The boy is much too young to see things like that."

Mace raised his eyebrows. "So what did he see?"

"I don't know, Mace," she snapped. "The only thing I know is that the child is obviously shaken after that experience and we can thank the Force that it led you and Qui-Gon to his mother. She was the only one able to calm him."

Before Mace could answer, Qui-Gon was inhaling sharply. Bant leaned over the Jedi Master and touched his forehead.

Responding to Tahl's questioning glance she said, "He's fine, his temperature is normal and," she counted while holding Qui-Gon's wrist, "his pulse is a little bit faster but nothing serious. He seems to dream though."

Carefully, Tahl approached Qui-Gon and she saw movement behind his eyelids.

_'What is it you are dreaming, about love?' s_he thought. The Force projected a slight disturbance. She just hoped that nothing was threatening Qui-Gon's recovery.

* * *

_Obi-Wan was in a small room. Looking around he saw only walls, there was no door. How had he come here? He had been on Mustafar a few moments ago._

_He took a deep breath. ''Anakin!' he __thought__. _

_Anakin and Master Yoda had been there. The boy had seen what Obi-Wan had done. _

_'He will never forgive me!' he thought and tried to process what this would mean for him and the future of the Jedi. He had left his former Padawan to a destiny so much crueler than death. A destiny as Darth Vader, imprisoned in a suit, experiencing pain every day of his remaining life. _

_The Force had given him a second chance to make things right despite his failure. However, he wasn't sure if he was able to do that. He hadn't only failed as a __Jedi__ in not recognizing Anakin's development to the Dark side but also as a friend, who loves his former apprentice. Hadn't he brought grief to all the people he loved? He shouldn't even love in the first place when it came to the Jedi code. _

_Deep in his despair he hadn't heard another presence approaching and jerked when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Looking up he saw the blue shimmering form of his former Master and swallowed._

"_So there you are again," he said and his attempt at not to sounding bitter failed completely._

_Qui-Gon's reaction was surprise__.__ "What did you think? That I__'d__ leave you alone in this state of mind?"_

_Obi-Wan snorted. "No, I know you'd never do that. How d__id__ I come to think that? You left and I trained the boy as you requested and look what happened."_

_Something was wrong__;__ it seemed as if Qui-Gon didn't understand what he was saying. _

"_Anakin," he said and grabbed the Master at his shoulders. "You remember the boy you found on Tatooine? He turned and I left him to a horrible destiny. I thought he would die but he lived. It is my fault. He will never forgive me."_

_Qui-Gon's eyes widened in realization and then he shook Obi-Wan. _

"_Listen to me Padawan, it's a dream. Anakin never turned. Your life has changed, the Force gave you a second chance."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but he's seen it, Qui-Gon. Anakin has seen what I did to him in my former life. How will I be able to explain this to him? You should have seen his eyes, Qui-Gon. I hurt him. He won't trust me again."_

_Qui-Gon stood up and Obi-Wan felt that he was annoyed when he answered. "It doesn't suit you to make assumptions. You should face what you did and talk to the boy. You don't even kno__w__ how he will react."_

_Obi-Wan flinched at the stern tone and his eyes widened. Then Qui-Gon straightened into an imposing and intimidating posture making Obi-Wan even more aware of the authority he possessed. _

"_I'll tell you what. You came back from a former life, which was a horrible experience. Ever since then__,__ you force me to face my potential faults every day. Every day I'm asking myself how I was capable of treating you like I did in your former life. However, you don't have that problem with me. __Your forgiveness helped me to face the man I could have become. Now you have encountered one of _your_ faults. You can either face it or __bathe__ in your guilt. But I'll just tell you here and now, once and for all — your guilt is a path to the Dark side. And the Dark side is what will be remaining if you turn down the people who love you, if you decide to cling to your feelings of failure instead of facing what you did. Give Anakin the possibility to forgive you like you did with me. Search your feelings. Try to learn __from__ what you did. Don't hide!"_

_Qui-Gon's words seemed to settle in slowly. What? How dare this man speak to him like that? He wasn't his Padawan any longer. He was a Jedi Master in his own right. He didn't need to be reprimanded by a Master, who hadn't even considered his feelings when he had asked him to train Anakin._

_He stood up and saw Qui-Gon swallow at his posture. "Master Jinn, it's not your place to criticize me. After all, it was you who has given me the burden of a Padawan when I wasn't ready."_

_Qui-Gon took a step back. "I didn't, Obi-Wan. It wasn't me and it wasn't the same Anakin. It was a Qui-Gon who doesn't exist any longer and an Anakin who had a different life than the little boy who loves you. You changed us. You finally have to accept your new life. Leave that guilt of yours behind and move on. Live in the here and now without dwelling on the past. If not for me or Anakin, then do it for yourself. This life has so much to offer you. You just have to take it."_

_Qui-Gon moved toward a door in one of the walls and opened it. Obi-Wan looked at it with surprise, he could have sworn there hadn't been a door before._

"_I am going to leave now," the Master said and took another step. "It's your decision if you want to continue a life with the people you love, with Anakin and me, or if you want to stay here," he looked around with a disgusted expression, "in the dark."_

* * *

Tahl was getting tired of this. Ever since Master Yoda had come up with the wonderful plan to let Anakin make a connection with Obi-Wan, bad things happened. Now she was trying to stay calm while Bant was about to lower Qui-Gon's fever.

The peaceful dream wasn't peaceful any longer. Qui-Gon's expression had changed and his agitation was palpable in the Force. On top of it all, he opened his eyes and Tahl could see the tears in them. He wasn't awake and his glance was distant. Then she heard him sighing deeply and felt a wave of acceptance in the Force. She wasn't able to watch any longer, rushing at her love's side, she took his hand.

"Qui," she almost exclaimed, "please, love, you have to come back!"

She didn't mind that Mace Windu, who was standing behind, was hearing this open admission of attachment. She didn't think about anything. The only thing important to her was to get Qui-Gon back.

Qui-Gon seemed to have heard her. His eyes closed for a brief moment then opened slowly. This time he was in the present and Tahl felt tears of relief running down her cheeks.

"Where have you been, love?" she asked softly.

A smile played on the corner of his lips at seeing her face. "I tried to get some sense into my Padawan," he said and held her hand.

"You have to get back to sleep, Qui," she responded, not able to grasp the meaning of his words. Perhaps the drugs in the bacta tank had taken their toll.

He nodded and seemed to heed her advice. However, before he fell asleep, he opened his eyes again.

"You have to look for Obi-Wan," he whispered too exhausted to speak loudly. "I need to know what he decided."

Tahl looked questioningly toward Mace who shrugged. Before they were able to make sense of Qui-Gon's words, Anakin rushed into the room.

"Master Tahl, come, Obi-Wan is awake!"

A look toward Qui-Gon showed her that he had tears of relief in his eyes.

She smiled, "I don't know how you did that, Qui. But this is indeed a good sign." With that, she left to look after the young Knight.

* * *

His head was aching, as if he had been out for a night of heavy drinking with Anakin. Only his former Padawan was able to get him to drink too much. What had he done that he wasn't able to command his limbs. He felt more exhausted than ever and he wasn't sure that sleep alone would help him to recover.

Looking to his wrist, he saw the injection placed there and heaved a deep sigh. He already was in the healer's wing, there was nothing to worry about. He should thank Anakin for this sign of deep care. Even if it was embarrassing to be brought to the healers after having consumed too much alcohol, he was grateful for it this time. He sank back into his pillow. He just had to sleep it off.

A soft voice was nagging at him and he tried to ignore it. Why couldn't they just let him sleep? He was tired and he definitely didn't want to answer any questions. He had to leave that to Anakin. His former Padawan would be able to think of an acceptable excuse, he was sure about that.

Another voice, this time more demanding. "Obi-Wan!"

Force, they had told Mace that he was here? He wouldn't hear the end of that. But he wasn't able to ignore Master Windu. He groaned, what has Anakin done now? Slowly, he opened his eyes again.

The forms hovering over him were blurry, but when his eyes began to adjust he saw Master Tahl and Mace Windu looking down at him.

Wait, Master Tahl? She shouldn't be here, should she? Then realization hit him. He wasn't here because of a night in Corsucant's bars with his former Padawan. In fact, he didn't even have a Padawan. He was on Naboo. Instantly, the last thing he remembered came to his mind.

"Qui-Gon?" he rasped and Tahl was placing a glass of water at his lips.

"He's fine, Obi-Wan," she responded and adjusted his pillow a bit to give him access to the water. "You saved him, but you overdid it. You have to rest and regain your strength."

He closed his eyes and fell back into the pillow with relief. "Going to do that," he murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

Mace was sitting in his assigned quarters when Master Yoda came to seek him out. Tahl had sedated Obi-Wan to keep him sleeping. The threat was over but the Knight had to rest to regain his strength. It would take more than a few days until he would return to his old self. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't have been a chance for him to recover at all. The bonds with Qui-Gon and Anakin had made it possible, in addition to the young man's astonishing connection with the Force. No one knew what had happened between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan over the bond, but Master Yoda had told them that he was sure Qui-Gon had reached the Knight and given him a reason to fight death.

The ancient Master sat down opposite of Mace and his eyelids closed in concentration. The Korun-Master was waiting patiently until Yoda would be ready to speak.

"Lost a great deal we have. Miss we will Master Dooku's advice," Yoda said and received a nod from Mace. "A ceremony in the temple we shall hold. His home it was."

"I am going to arrange that, Master," Mace replied. Then he swallowed. "What was it that has disturbed young Anakin like this?"

The ancient Master looked down sadly. "Obi-Wan's apprentice he had been in the Knight's former life. Consumed by the Dark side he was. A terrible fight they had."

Mace's eyes widened in shock. If Anakin was indeed the Chosen One, the impact of him turning would be disastrous. Was the young boy he knew destined to repeat it?

Yoda shook his head. "Changed the boy's future, Obi-Wan has. No reason to fear him we have. Crucial it was to bring Anakin to the temple early and give him trust into our education and the Council. Important it is now to find a way to keep him united with his family. Need it he does."

"That would imply that we change the Jedi code, Master," Mace concluded and he wasn't sure he liked the notion.

"Change we must. Not over the threat of the Dark side is. Never will be. Adjust we must to changes. Thought I did that the Jedi were able to destroy the Sith. Know I do now that come back they will, any time we expect them not."

"But the Force is brighter than ever, Master. I can't feel any threat. Is it really necessary to change after we defeated the Sith Master?" Mace wasn't ready to give into that but he saw determination in Master Yoda's eyes. The ancient Master would fight for the changes he deemed necessary.

"Search the Force, my friend, and answers you will get," he said and Mace swallowed. The Living Force was Master Yoda's strength not his. However, he felt a wave of agreement with the Master's words coming to him.

"Then we should return to Coruscant as soon as possible. The Council has to talk about this and make decisions."

"Leave Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan here we should. Time they need to recover."

"I'll tell Tahl and Bant to stay with them," Mace responded, glad to be able to organize their further course. It was something that suited him. He needed to act.

Yoda shook his head. "Take Bant with us we should. Passed her trials she has. After the ceremony a full healer she will be and need her in the temple we will."

"It's settled then," Mace agreed. "Garen Muln, Master Gallia, Bant and we are going to leave after the celebrations tomorrow. What are we going to do about Anakin Skywalker?"

"Not separate from Obi-Wan he should be. Leave him here we will, together with his mother."

He didn't like it, but he knew that this was exactly one of the things Master Yoda intended to change in the future. He just hoped they would be able to find a balance between family bonds and attachment.

"We should send for Cliegg and Owen Lars then. I am going to talk to Queen Amidala to get her permission. We are relying on her hospitality."

"Inform her about Obi-Wan's recovery you should. Relieved she will be," Yoda agreed.

Nodding, Mace stood up. "Perhaps we can place Bant's ceremony after the celebrations tomorrow."

Before he left, he turned around once more.

"Master Yoda, when Obi-Wan will be coming back to the temple, he has to share his memories with the Council. Do you think they will be up to the knowledge that comes with them? I mean, they are going to witness that Anakin Skywalker had turned..."

"Up to it they have to be. No more secrets we should have. Openly discuss the necessary changes we must. Need the knowledge about a possible future they do."

It was what Mace had wanted to hear. He wanted to trust his fellow Councilors and he was glad that Master Yoda had decided to rely on their connection with the Force before introducing fundamental changes. Perhaps the threat of the Dark side wasn't over but with the Jedi being aware of this fact there was no need for concern. Obi-Wan Kenobi would help them to face whatever the future would bring.


	34. Part II, Chapter 14

Hello my readers, I know this chapter took longer to write than usual ;) However, it wasn't easy to write. I didn't want to get too fluffy, but little Anakin just tempts to write heartbreaking scenes LOL. Anyway, here it is the next chapter with a big surprise for the most of you, there are a few though who have already foreseen it :))

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When Qui-Gon opened his eyes he was met with the loving gaze of Tahl. He sighed contently and squeezed her hand which was holding his.

"I am alive," he stated with surprise and Tahl smiled happily at him.

"You are," she replied and caressed his cheek with her other hand. "And I am happy that you are, my love."

He took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan?" he asked with worry.

"He is recovering, but it will take time, Qui. He nearly died in the process of saving you."

"He is stubborn. I was already destined to join the Force. He fought it." He should be angry at the Knight but having his lover sitting beside him, he wasn't able to. His former Padawan had given him a second chance and he was willing to take it.

"Oh, concerning the stubbornness, there isn't much difference between Master and Padawan," Tahl replied with a teasing tone.

He had to admit that she was right. Obi-Wan had pulled him back but the Knight wouldn't have been able to do that if Qui-Gon had accepted his death. He had wanted to live.

"And I think you returned the favor, Qui," Tahl said, catching his attention. What did she mean? "Obi-Wan was hovering in a state between life and death but somehow you reached him. I don't know what happened between the two of you but it certainly was the reason why Obi-Wan woke up."

He frowned, deep down in his memories there was something. He had talked to his former Padawan in a dark room. He raised his eyebrow at the memory of it.

"I remember... I hadn't been very nice to him."

"You told us that you were talking some sense into him," Tahl said and Qui-Gon saw a playful smile on her lips. "He seemed to have taken this lesson seriously."

The blur lifted and Qui-Gon began to remember clearly what had been said in the conversation with Obi-Wan. The Knight had mentioned Anakin.

He needed to know. "Is Anakin here?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Tahl nodded. "Master Yoda brought him here to help Obi-Wan. The boy must have seen terrible things. Shmi was able to calm him but someone has to work with him through the experience."

Qui-Gon nodded. He knew what pictures the boy had seen. It was something that only Obi-Wan would be able to work through with him. "I assume Obi-Wan isn't able to do that right now," he said and received a nod from Tahl.

"You should bring him here then. Perhaps I will be able to explain a few things until Obi-Wan can tell him everything."

Her apprehension was palpable in the Force. He squeezed her hand. "I am up to that, Tahl, I assure you. I was spared for a reason and it lies in Obi-Wan's and Anakin's future. I need to help them."

She smiled. "I can't change what you are, Qui. If the Force tells you that you have to see Anakin, who am I to deny that? He is attending the celebrations at the moment but I will bring him here as soon as he comes back."

"Celebrations?" he asked with a little surprise. Then he laughed out loud. "I assume Mace has to attend them too." He knew how much his friend loathed things like that.

Tahl laughed with him. "Yes, he is. He'd rather sit here in the healer's wing at Obi-Wan's side, but Master Yoda told him that his presence was requested, together with Bant's, Master Gallia's and Garen's."

Qui-Gon felt that he was missing something. His mind still wasn't working properly. What was it? Then he inhaled sharply, "Master Dooku?" he said and gripped Tahl's hand.

She looked down. "He joined the Force, Qui. He defeated Sidious but died with him."

Sidious was dead? Qui-Gon reached out into the Force and felt the bright light in it. There was no darkness. Why had he the feeling that something was wrong then? Was it his own grief about his former Master's death? He shook his head, dismissing the little disturbance he felt. There was time for that later. Now he had to keep his concentration on the fact that Anakin needed help and Obi-Wan had to recover.

* * *

Anakin was hopping up and down at Shmi's side. The celebrations had been overwhelming and he had seen so many interesting things. Kael Dorvin, who was Padme's first aide at the moment, had explained so much to him and then he had promised the boy to take him to the hangar tomorrow to show him all the starships. He wasn't able to stop talking about the little details Kael had told him about and Shmi laughed at her son's enthusiasm.

Anakin's light mood dampened when they arrived in the healer's wing. He could feel that Obi-Wan was still sleeping and there wouldn't be a chance to talk with him now. He had understood that it was a good sign that the Knight got some rest and was recovering but he was getting impatient. He wanted to talk with Obi-Wan about what he had seen in the Knight's vision.

The fear that he would one day become the monster Obi-Wan had fought was disturbing him. He loved Obi-Wan and he didn't want to fight him. He had been wondering what it was that made the Knight constantly sad and he asked himself if it was the fact that Obi-Wan knew about Anakin's future.

Tahl was expecting them and crouched down beside him.

"Anakin, Qui-Gon is awake and he wants to see you." Anakin was surprised; he had been too focused on Obi-Wan to feel that Qui-Gon was awake.

"He is?" he asked eagerly, moving toward Qui-Gon's room.

"Ani, don't exhaust him, he's just woken up!" he heard his mother saying.

He turned around. "I won't, mom, I promise," he replied and went into the room.

Qui-Gon was lying in his bed with his eyes closed but Anakin could feel that he was awake. Joy filled him at sensing the Master's steady presence. Qui-Gon must have heard him coming and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled and waved with his hand.

Anakin almost jumped onto the bed and hugged the Master. Force, he was happy to see him awake! Qui-Gon embraced him, laughing out loud at his evident happiness.

When Anakin was able to calm a little bit, he let Qui-Gon go and looked at him with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan is still sleeping, Master Qui-Gon," he said and Qui-Gon took his hand.

"We have to be patient, Ani. But you know that he is on his way to recovery because of you."

Anakin shook his head. "He recovers despite what I did to him."

He saw Qui-Gon swallow. "Anakin, you did nothing to him."

"Yes, it wasn't me yet. But it was what I will become one day. It was a vision of the future, wasn't it?"

He had to know. Perhaps Qui-Gon would be able to explain. What had it been if not the future?

Qui-Gon reached out and drew him into his arms, enveloping him with soothing waves. Anakin accepted it eagerly and laid down his head on the Master's breast.

"Ani, it's difficult to explain but you have to know this. Obi-Wan is very special and he sees things that we don't see. He is able to see possible ways of the future. However, none of this is bound to happen."

Anakin tried to process this information. So, Obi-Wan had seen a possible future with him turning to the Dark side? It had been so realistic. Obi-Wan's pain had been so vivid as if he had actually experienced it, not just seen it through a vision.

Qui-Gon was able to feel his doubts. "It's not something I can explain properly, Anakin, but you have to believe me that this vision won't come true. In this vision, you had come to the temple much later than now. You had been rejected by the Council and Obi-Wan was forced to take over your training much too soon. I've seen it many times. This vision is the reason why Obi-wan made sure you were freed early and it was also the reason why he did everything to secure your mother's freedom."

Qui-Gon's words began to sink in. He remembered many pictures over the last few years when Obi-Wan had let him see glimpses of his dreams. It seemed believable to him that the pictures were about another Anakin. He looked up at Qui-Gon.

"Is this the reason why he is so sad?" It had to be. Obi-Wan was afraid that this future would come true, that was why this vision was making him sad.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, that's one reason, Ani. Obi-Wan feels guilty because of what he thinks he's done to you in these visions."

Anakin frowned. Why would Obi-Wan feel guilty? It wasn't his fault, was it? His eyes widened.

Qui-Gon seemed to misunderstand his frown because he caressed his cheek and reassured him once more.

"You were in this vision but it has nothing to do with who you are now. You just have to resist the Dark side and stay in the light. We all will help you with that."

_'Why are we talking about this as if it had really happened?' _Anakin was confused.

Qui-Gon felt his confusion. "You, Anakin, you just have to tell him that you still love him after what you've seen and then..." He looked into Anakin's eyes with a fierce expression. "Then show him that you are another Anakin — that he has to stop dwelling on that vision. Show him that you are grounded in the light."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "I will do that. I don't want him to be sad over something that never will happen. I love him so much, Qui-Gon." He didn't like that he felt his own tears, but looking to the Master he saw that his eyes were glistening with tears too.

"I love him too, Ani, and we will make him happy now. We won't let him be sad about it anymore."

For the first time since he had seen the disturbing pictures, Anakin felt really safe. He wasn't fighting the Force suggestion Qui-Gon was sending and when he drifted into sleep he hugged the Master, fiercely convinced that they would both be able to help Obi-Wan.

* * *

Qui-Gon was recovering nicely and Tahl loved the shared moments with him far away from the temple life. He was already able to get up and she took him out into the Palace gardens for an hour every day. She knew that being surrounded by the Living Force helped her beloved regain his inner strength.

In comparison to him, his former Padawan needed more time to recover. As Obi-Wan's injuries weren't physical but rather mental, it would take more than the healing trance he was currently in. First of all, the young Knight would be forced to deal with the open issues in his own mind. Qui-Gon had explained to Tahl what had happened between him and Obi-Wan in their shared dream. She was sure that overcoming these feelings of guilt would be crucial for a recovery. However, there was more than that to be done. She had asked the Council to allow her to continue and finish Obi-Wan's treatment there on Naboo. It was a better solution than doing it in the temple, where Obi-Wan would be surrounded by other Jedi, who were likely to ask questions. She was grateful that Master Yoda had granted her wish.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Qui-Gon interrupted her musings and she smiled at him. He hadn't stopped calling her love since he had awoken. It was as if the experience of nearly dying had deepened their connection and their resolve to be honest with each other about it.

She sighed and looked around in the beautiful garden. She loved this hour when she was alone with Qui-Gon, sharing her concerns and thoughts with him. They already had found their favorite spot, a park bench in the rose garden. She turned her gaze toward him and a warm feeling filled her heart. She was so grateful that Obi-Wan had saved Qui-Gon.

"You are far too perceptive, Qui," she replied and played with the rose he had given her mere moments ago. "I was thinking about Obi-Wan's recovery. He's been in the healing trance for a week now and it's time for him to face reality again."

She had kept the young man in a healing trance to prevent him from overdoing it. She knew that he needed the time to regain his strength.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's about time," he said and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm looking forward to talking to him."

"I'd like you to be the first to visit him, Qui. You are the only one able to decide if he's up to the truth. He will ask about the others, you know."

"You mean I should be the one to explain him what happened to Dooku," he replied and saw the confirmation in her eyes. "I agree with that. It will be the best solution as I will be able to sense his reaction through our bond."

She was relieved that he agreed with her and a grateful smile showed on her face.

"Did you hear from Bant?" he asked and she knew he wanted to change the subject.

She nodded eagerly, showing her pride for her former Padawan. "She had to take on many of my responsibilities in the temple and she's doing fine."

With a smile on her face, she remembered the ceremony which had taken place on Naboo. Bant had been overwhelmed and happy to hear that she was finally accepted as a full healer and Tahl had been so proud of her apprentice. Master Yoda had given them a very nice ceremony, even if they had been far away from the temple. The whole day had been filled with celebrations and all of them had been in a happy mood.

"That's good. I really can see her in that role. Don't you think she has the potential to be the healer in charge in the future?"

Now she beamed with pride, proud that Qui-Gon would say such a thing about her apprentice. "Yes, she surely has. So, both of us have raised exceptional Padawans."

He laughed. "You can say that. Very exceptional." After a moment of shared laughter, he grew serious. "Now that we both have finished our duties as Masters, there are some issues I want to sort out with you, Tahl. I think we should talk about our future and how we are going to proceed in our relationship."

She swallowed at his words. She had known that they needed to determine how to proceed with their relationship, all the more after their connection had deepened. Knowing it was one thing, hearing Qui-Gon point it out was another. It made it a reality she couldn't deny any longer.

He seemed to sense her confusion and took her hand. "I don't want to speak about it now, Tahl. We have to look after Obi-Wan and Anakin first. However, I'd like to speak about it before returning to Coruscant."

She nodded gratefully. "Then let's go now. I won't refresh Obi-Wan's healing trance. He should wake soon and I don't want him to be alone."

* * *

The sun was shining into Obi-Wan's room and Qui-Gon was indulging in the feeling of warmth on his back. He had been sitting there for half an hour now.

He was just thinking about his conversation with Tahl when the young man slowly opened his eyes. Qui-Gon smiled ruefully at the sleepy expression he saw before him. It painfully reminded him of the young boy he once had known, the young boy who had shown his emotions often through his expressive eyes. Today, the Knight always wore a hint of sadness in his eyes and as a Jedi Master he was more than able to control his emotions. However, now after awaking from a deep sleep the Master saw every emotion in his eyes. There was joy to see Qui-Gon and gratefulness for finally being awake.

Qui-Gon adjusted the bed and Obi-Wan's pillow to get the young man in an upright position. Then he reached out for the tea Tahl had prepared earlier. Grateful, Obi-Wan took the mug in his hands to feel the warmth of it.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Qui-Gon said with a broad smile on his face. "It was about time. You slept for a week now."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at that. "For a week? How…"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You didn't think that Tahl would let you be wake earlier, did you? She kept you in a healing trance and she fought like a lion mother for her cub against everyone who wanted to speak to you."

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. "I really can imagine that."

"I am relieved that I _can_ still speak to you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a serious expression. "You gave us quite a scare. Tahl already had lost hope. You shouldn't have defied the Force's will, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly as if in concentration. Then he looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "It wasn't the Force's will to see you die, Master. It was what Sidious had done to get to me. I am sure the Force wants you to stay by my side and help me with what the future holds."

Qui-Gon was impressed at that. Obi-Wan had spoken in a calm tone and his words sounded right. Something had changed, the air of insecurity around the Knight had disappeared. He remembered his dream and what he had said to Obi-Wan then. Looking up, he saw Obi-Wan smiling knowingly.

"You really gave me a wholesome lesson there, Qui," he said and Qui-Gon knew exactly of what the young man was talking.

"Well, I had the feeling that you needed a little direction to get back on track. Let's just say that even a Knight needs a lecture from his Master from time to time," he replied with mischief in his eyes. He was relieved that Obi-Wan had understood what he had wanted to say and there was no need to elaborate what happened between them in their dreams.

The young man nodded. "That's the reason why I think it was right to save you. You're grounding me and with you I am aware of the Living Force. Master Dooku knows that too."

Qui-Gon felt tears in glistening his eyes and he squeezed the young man's hand, not able to reply. He would have to tell Obi-Wan now.

Obi-Wan looked back to him and the question was already coming over the bond before the young man asked with anxiety in his voice. "What happened, Qui?"

"Master Dooku died in the fight against Darth Sidious," Qui-Gon replied, watching the young man's reaction closely. He saw acceptance in Obi-Wan's eyes and continued. "The good news is that Sidious died with him. The Force has been shining with brightness ever since then."

Qui-Gon felt the Knight reaching out into the Force and the satisfied expression on Obi-Wan's face told him that he had found confirmation for what he had told him.

"Mace?" the young man then asked.

"Everyone besides Dooku is fine. Mace and the others have left for Coruscant. Tahl, Anakin and I stayed here and we will be staying until you have fully recovered."

Obi-Wan gave him an understanding nod and Qui-Gon saw that Anakin's name had raised another question in him.

"What happened to Ani? I mean, he has seen me and what I've done, hasn't he?"

"He has, Obi-Wan, and he is still a little bit disturbed by what he saw. We've been waiting for you to wake up. You are the only one who will be able to explain things properly."

Obi-Wan swallowed and Qui-Gon could tell he was thinking about his guilt again. At least the despair over it had vanished. Obi-Wan knew he had to face this situation. However, the prospect of this conversation affected him deeply.

"You should talk to him openly. Tell him everything. He is able to deal with the truth, Obi-Wan."

"I know, Qui," Obi-Wan responded and his gaze became distant. "I will tell him the truth, him and everyone. I don't want to hide any longer."

Before Qui-Gon was able to answer, Tahl entered the room with a tray in her hands.

"I have your breakfast for you, Obi-Wan," she said with a cheerful voice and placed the tray before the young man. "The roses are a special Noobian species and they come from Queen Amidala."

With astonishment, Qui-Gon saw that Tahl winked to Obi-Wan at that. So, she had felt it too? Were the feelings Padme had for her friend already that obvious?

Tahl sat down at Qui-Gon's side and both of them watched happily that Obi-Wan seemed to be hungry. When Obi-Wan had finished, Tahl took the tray and said with a stern voice, "I'd prefer that you rest now, Obi-Wan."

The Knight shook his head. "I know that I still need rest, Master Tahl, but at the moment there is one thing that needs to be done first. Would you mind bringing Anakin to me? I really need to talk to him."

Tahl looked toward Qui-Gon and the Master nodded. "I think he should do that. I promise you that I will personally make sure that he rests afterwards." With that, he stood up and left the room with Tahl to find Anakin.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to slow his breathing. He was anxious to see Anakin. He knew that he had to face his guilt and the feelings coming with it soon, but he needed all of his strength to actually do it. The breathing helped and he felt himself getting calmer.

Qui-Gon had shown him the way. He had to accept that this life was not the same as his former life and he finally had to live in the moment. The Anakin he was about to meet wasn't the same young boy he had known before. They already had deepened their connection over the last few years, and he felt that he never had had such a deep understanding about his Padawan as he had for the boy who would come to see him now. It gave him a little bit more confidence when he reached out over the bond and felt Anakin's joy that he was awake and wanted to see him.

Then the door opened and Anakin burst in, running to him and flinging himself into his arms. "I have you back! I thought you'd never awake!"

Obi-Wan was surprised that after everything the boy had seen he was so enthusiastic to meet him. However, he stopped wondering and returned Anakin's embrace. He hugged him tightly and just indulged in the feelings of relief and happiness the boy projected over the bond.

Then Anakin freed himself, looking a bit sheepishly about his un-Jedi-like behavior. He moved to the edge of the bed, thinking about moving to the chair but deciding to stay where he was. Obi-Wan was glad that he did because he wanted to have him near when he told him the reasons for his vision.

"Sorry," Anakin said quietly, "I just… I've been waiting so long to see you."

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed the boy's cheek with one finger. "I know, Ani. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Relieved, the boy blew out the breath he'd been holding. "You want to talk to me about what I've seen, don't you?" he then asked, and Obi-Wan saw that he wasn't comfortable with this subject.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We need to talk about it. Don't you think?" He sighed, this wouldn't be easy and he didn't know how to enter this particular conversation.

Anakin must have felt his hesitation over the bond because he began to speak before Obi-Wan was able to find an introduction.

"I turned to the Dark side in your vision. I was a monster."

Now that was the difficult part. He didn't want to lie any longer. Anakin had to know that he had lived before.

"It wasn't a vision, Ani," he replied and took the boy's hand. "I know it's hard to believe and difficult to understand, but you must know what really happened. What you've seen was a memory, a memory from my former life."

Anakin's eyes widened and Obi-Wan felt his confusion. "You mean, you have lived before? And you trained me? And I became this monster? And you had to fight me?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. This was overwhelming but Anakin's questions showed him that he had already processed the information. "Slowly, Ani, I will tell you everything."

The boy grew silent and nodded solemnly, keeping his attention on Obi-Wan and his bond with him.

"We are going to do this with our bond, Ani," Obi-Wan said, deciding it was best to let the boy see his memories. "You have to follow me in my meditation and concentrate on our bond. Are you ready for this?"

After a nod, Obi-Wan took Anakin's second hand. "I want you to know that these memories have nothing to do with what you are now, Ani. This is only one path I already took and the life of the Anakin I knew then. Do you understand?"

Once more, Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan reached out into the Force to envelop both of them with its energy. Slowly, he sank into a deep meditation and felt Anakin following him. Then he began to picture his memories. He led the boy from Tatooine where he had first met Anakin to the discussion with the council. When he felt Anakin's emotions about being rejected by the council, he tugged lightly at the tendrils of the bond, indicating that this had been another life and had nothing to do with the Council that Ani knew. He made the journey with the boy from Naboo to Geonosis. Once more, he had to tug at the bond when he heard a mental gasp coming from Anakin at seeing the war starting. They continued like that until Mustafar. Obi-Wan tried to make this memory short, as the boy had already seen it and then he took Ani with him out of the meditation.

Anakin was looking at him with shock and then he hugged Obi-Wan tightly. "I would never do that, Obi-Wan. I promise you, I will never fight you like that. I can't, I love you!"

Obi-Wan sent soothing waves to the boy and tried to calm him. "Ani, I know that this is not likely to happen in this life. There were so many things that led to Anakin's fall then and we've already changed so much. Anakin had lost his mother and he came to the temple too late to be able to cope with it. There was his love toward Padme and his fear of losing her. And… I… and there was his Master unable to see his pain and act on it. I made so many mistakes because I wasn't ready to be a Master when I took him as my Padawan."

Anakin looked up at that and shook his head. "You yourself told me that turning to the Dark side is a choice. It's not your fault. I know that."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're right, it's not my fault and it was his choice. However, there were many reasons. The Dark Lord was able to twist his mind because he didn't trust me any longer. He thought he couldn't come to me with his fear of losing his wife. I want you to know that I will be there, no matter what troubles you."

"I know that, Obi-Wan, but…" he trailed off and he tried to gulp down his tears. "How can you tell me that after what I did to you in your former life?"

Obi-Wan sat himself up and took the boy by his arms, locking eyes with him. "It wasn't you, Ani. I am able to separate that. You are my Ani and you haven't done anything against me."

Anakin reached out over the bond to get confirmation of what Obi-Wan had said and the Knight opened the bond widely to let the boy sense his feelings.

Satisfied with what he found, Anakin smiled wanly. Then he frowned. "Wait. _YOU_ feel guilty? Because you left me there?"

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, he should have known that Anakin would feel that. He just gave the boy a curt nod, not able to explain himself. This was the moment he had been afraid of. He needed to overcome this fear. However, it was hard to deal with it.

"You shouldn't," Anakin said and Obi-Wan saw a furious expression on his face. "You told me it was another Anakin, not me. Why would you feel guilty toward me? You've never done anything wrong. I love you, no, I adore you. I want to be like you one day!"

In that moment, Obi-Wan felt an overwhelming wave of relief washing over him. Anakin still had enough faith in him to love him like he did. He should have had that faith in the boy. However, a little doubt remained. He had to face it and speak it out loud.

"When you saw me leaving the other Anakin alone there, you were shocked, Ani. You were disappointed, weren't you?"

Anakin hugged him in response. "I was shocked that I would become that monster and that things between us should end that way. I saw that you left me but I understood. If I were in your place, I don't know how I would have acted. I know it's the Jedi way to act with compassion but in this situation there's more than rules. You loved him and he betrayed you."

Obi-Wan swallowed against his tears. Anakin was right. He had loved his former Padawan and he hadn't had the courage to tell him that. He knew that he had to meditate on these feelings of betrayal later, but having named the reason for his behavior he felt able to cope with it. How could he have thought that this boy wouldn't forgive him? Anakin in this life was the brightest boy he'd ever known, and he knew that Obi-Wan loved him. That was a difference he hadn't decided to make, but it was a very significant difference between now and then.

* * *

In Wild Space, on the planet Zigoola, a Sith Lord was trying to get to know his new apprentice. He had succeeded in capturing a great Jedi Master but there was so much left to do. He already knew the key to the Master's anger, but the Dark side hadn't overtaken his mind yet. He needed to force him to give himself over to darkness. He smiled. He knew he was able to do that. This Jedi was his key to Kenobi and one day he would replace him with the Knight. Until then, he was the best apprentice he could wish for.

* * *

Something was wrong. Obi-Wan was lying in his bed, reaching out into the Force. It was bright and he inhaled deeply, trying to get comfort from the Light he felt. What was it that bothered him? Sidious had found his end and the darkness had disappeared. Never had he felt the Force so bright without any dark feeling in it. Why had he awoken with this sense of threat?

He should bathe in the Light and not worry over it, shouldn't he? Then it dawned on him. It was unnatural. There should be darkness. At least he should be able to feel a glimpse of it. But there was nothing. Beads of sweat were forming on his temples. The darkness hadn't disappeared – it lacked. He knew this feeling of lacking. He himself used it when he was concealing his Force-presence. The Dark side was concealing itself.

Knowing that he would need to explore this further, he went back to sleep. He was sure that even if Sidious had really died there had to be another Sith Lord responsible for this concealment. However, before he could tell the others about it, he needed proof and he would find it.


	35. Part II, Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter, not much action but a few necessary informations ;) I have to give Obi-Wan some time to recover :) I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_'It has been two weeks,' _he thought and rolled his eyes. Two weeks of meditation and performing Katas and Tahl still wouldn't allow him to spar with Qui-Gon. It made him restless when he wasn't able to work things out through physical training. Tahl hadn't allowed him more physical activity than strolling through the Palace garden and he was doing that at the moment watching the beautiful flowers. Yes, the garden was beautiful but he had enough of it by now.

Tahl had made it unmistakably clear that she wasn't ready to negotiate with him about his treatment and she had found Qui-Gon at her side in it. Both were convinced that Obi-Wan had to be protected from himself and his tendency to overdo things too early. Obi-Wan knew that he had drained his life-Force to save Qui-Gon and that the aftereffects of doing so could be severe. However, until now he seemed to recover nicely and he was eager to move on. He needed the sparring to sort things out. Ever since he had felt that something in the Force was amiss, he had tried to find out about it. The only thing he hadn't done until now was draw on the connection he knew he had with Sidious. The risk to do that was too high in his present condition. However, he was sure if Sidious still lived, he would try to reach him again as he had done before. Obi-Wan was patient enough to wait for this.

He turned around a corner and stopped when he saw her sitting on a bench in front of him. She was apparently deep in thought as she didn't realize he was near. He smiled at the sight. He hadn't seen her since the battle. Thinking about it, it was weird that she wouldn't come to visit him. She had sent him roses every day though. Perhaps she was too busy with reorganizing her government and preparing the elections for a new Senator. Qui-Gon had told him that Queen Amidala had insisted getting a new Senator through elections rather than simply appointing one. Obi-Wan approved of that plan. It would be the first Senator who would be elected not only by the Naboo but also by the Gungans. To hold that election was a symbolic act which would manifest the friendship between both people.

He walked a little closer and she turned, now hearing that someone was close. Her face lit up when she saw him and he wasn't able to fight a broad smile, happy to finally meet her again. He rushed at her side and took her hand, giving it a hint of a kiss. "Your Highness," he said and inclined his head.

She laughed and waved him to sit beside her. "Stop that, Obi-Wan. We already did agree that there are no formalities between us when we are alone."

He sat down and his expression was getting serious. "Yes, I remember, I had an agreement with my friend Padme about that. However, I am not sure if she is still my friend. I always thought that friends would come to visit one who has suffered injuries in a battle."

She blushed at that and looked down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to visit you but then Tahl told me that you still need time to regain your strength. I didn't push it because I don't understand much about these Jedi things like a healing trance or feeding your life-Force. All of what she was talking about was kind of a miracle to me. I… uhm… I just didn't know if visits were too much of a distraction for you."

He felt her embarrassment about it and smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to know, Padme. There is no need to be ashamed about it. I know that these Jedi-things can be confusing. I have to feed my life-Force through meditation, because I drained it too much when I helped Qui-Gon. Apart from that, I have almost nothing to do. Honestly, I'm pretty much alone. Qui-Gon has already recovered enough to get physical training and Anakin seems to like his new family so much that he only comes to visit me once a day."

She laughed. "Yes, he is really getting used to having a brother of his age. I saw them playing in the garden a few times. Did he tell you that Shmi and Cliegg have taken my offer to stay here on Naboo?"

"Yes, he told me that. I am grateful you gave them such an opportunity. It should be a new beginning for them and Anakin will know that his family is safe."

She nodded. "That was my intention in offering them a piece of land here. I had a funny conversation with Anakin by the way."

He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she began to laugh. "He is a sweet boy and we talked a bit about his family and that they were moving here and suddenly without any reason he asked me if I was planning to have a family on my own one day."

He swallowed, knowing well where this question had come from. She felt his uneasiness and her gaze was quizzical when she continued. "What's wrong with that question? I told him that as long as I am Queen of the Naboo I am not allowed to pursue a relationship but that generally I am a family type."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the question. I just assumed that he wasn't satisfied with that answer." He was relieved that he had re-found the light tone in his voice. His special situation wasn't something he wanted to share with Padme. He just hoped that Anakin hadn't given it away already.

"No." She shook her head. "He wasn't. He is quite persistent, isn't he? He asked me what type of man I imagine to be with one day," she laughed. "It was really funny, you know? I told him that the appearance didn't count for me but that I want to feel safe with the man I'll marry. And then… it was weird that he would ask such a thing. He wanted to know if I would feel safe with someone who was younger than me. I really had to laugh at that, imagining to love someone younger than me at the moment? He would be a child then. But generally, I told him that age doesn't count."

Obi-Wan nodded silently. So, Anakin had thought about the fact that the other Anakin had been married to Padme. He already had wondered if the boy had made the connection at all. However, this was another Anakin and apparently another Padme.

"Oh, and he asked me if I could imagine being in love with a Jedi." She continued and he inhaled sharply at that. "I answered him that Jedi aren't allowed to have any attachments as far as I know and therefore it was not possible to even think about something like that. But he said that perhaps things will change and that he already had been granted the permission to have an attachment with his family. Is that true, Obi-Wan, is the order going to change that?"

He looked back at her stunned by the question. What should he say? He didn't know if the Council was willing to change any rules, but Anakin was right. They already had made an exception for him.

"I don't know, Padme. But I can't imagine them dropping the rule completely. I mean, what can a Jedi offer to someone he loves? Jedi are constantly on missions and often dangerous ones. We could die any moment on one of them. I can't see how a commitment could possibly work under such circumstances. And... you know, having a family would make us vulnerable. Our opponents could profit from that."

She seemed to think about that. Then she shook her head. "But Tahl and Qui-Gon are committed to each other, aren't they? I mean, when I see them, I see them as lovers."

He smiled, like always Padme proved to have an excellent understanding of the things which were going on. "Yes," he replied and decided he could let her into this secret. "They love each other but they are both Jedi. They know what the order demands of them and they both live the same life. They wouldn't be blackmailed because each of them knows that their life and their love isn't more important than the greater good they serve. I can't imagine a relationship between a Jedi and a non-Jedi which could work out that well."

She gave him an understanding nod and he could swear he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes at his words.

He tried to get back into a lighter mood and smiled broadly at her. "So, did Anakin tell you that his questions were hinting toward him?"

Her eyes went wide at that. "What? No," she laughed. "That's ridiculous, Obi-Wan. He is an adorable child but I wouldn't be interested in someone who is fanatic about ships, flying and droids. Besides, he already told me that he is interested in a girl at the temple." She showed a triumphant smile when she realized that Obi-Wan hadn't known about this.

"He has?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, she is in his group. He didn't tell me her name but he assured me that he couldn't imagine being with someone who isn't Jedi. I think he feels what you have pointed out. There has to be a common base to live a life together."

He couldn't believe it. He really had thought that Anakin was destined to marry Padme, as he had done in his former life. However, when he saw the boy before him it was obvious that it didn't fit. In his former life Padme had been the first person he could turn to after Qui-Gon and his mother had died. The Anakin he had known had been alone in the temple. Friends weren't easy to make when carrying the burden of being "The Chosen One". This new Anakin had friends in the temple and his family was safe. He didn't need Padme to stabilize him. He sighed, suddenly the truth lay before him. Anakin wouldn't marry Padme in this life. Was this already a sign that the future was changed for the better? No, but it definitely was a step. Relief washed over him when he realized what this meant. He wouldn't be forced to watch Padme die in childbirth again.

"So, if you are alone, would you consent to have dinner with me tonight?" Padme interrupted his musings.

He smiled back at her and he was sure she was able to see that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I'd very much like that," he replied and stood up with her.

"I'll see you in the evening then. I have to go back into my office now. Kael is coming over and we have to talk about the elections."

He cursed himself that he hadn't asked her earlier about that. He should be more mindful of the things which were central for her. "So, he is going to supervise the elections?" he asked to show his interest.

She shook her head. "Better. He is one of the candidates and I think that he has a good chance of winning it. The Gungans like him because he was involved in the battle to free the planet."

He felt her joy that her friend would become an important person in her new government. "That's good, Padme. You really should have someone who you can trust in that position."

"Yes, I am happy he made the decision to run this time. He will be the youngest Senator Naboo ever had but he is open-minded and stands for the same principles as I. So, see you later?"

He bowed. "As you wish, your Highness."

* * *

"But I am up to it, Tahl! Look at me! I've been doing Katas for two weeks now. If you don't allow me to spar with Qui-Gon, we'll never know how strong I am." Obi-Wan wasn't able to hide his exasperation with the healer's protectiveness.

Qui-Gon was watching their discussion. Obi-Wan had tried to be patient during the last two weeks but now he felt the young man's patience wearing out. He needed to get back on track and he wanted to try himself in combat again. Qui-Gon understood it well enough. It had taken him almost two weeks to get Tahl's allowance for physical training and he had missed working out like Obi-Wan did.

Tahl replied to the Knight's outburst with a furious glance. "You are not recovered, Obi-Wan. You may not feel your injuries as they are mental, but I know that your life-Force needs more time. You have to follow my lead in this."

With a sigh Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, hoping his former Master would come to his aid. "Won't you say something about it, Qui?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You don't expect me to doubt Tahl's instructions in this, do you? What you did has drained your life-Force and you need more time until you can return to your old self, Obi-Wan. You have to accept this."

The Knight inhaled sharply at that. "There are things that need to be done, Qui. I have to return to the temple soon."

Before the Master could respond, Tahl interfered. "Give yourself time, Obi-Wan. In another two weeks we'll be ready to begin with sparring and we can talk about returning to Coruscant to continue your training there."

Obi-Wan knew there was nothing he could do about it. As long as Tahl hadn't given her permission to return, there was no way for him to go to Coruscant. He sighed. "I gather that means more meditation now."

She nodded. "I want you to meditate and concentrate on your life-Force. Feed it with the Force and regain your strength. The sooner you succeed, the sooner you will be able to do all the things you think you need to do."

With that she left, not giving him time to contradict her.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon. "As I said, she's bossy."

Qui-Gon placed his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "She is but with good reason. You tend to overdo it. Master Yoda is capable to deal with the Council until your return. They know enough to make decisions. They don't need you and your memories before you're up to it."

Obi-Wan nodded absently at that, but Qui-Gon knew his words hadn't reached him. He knew something was bothering the young man ever since they had talked about Sidious' and Dooku's death. However, Obi-Wan wasn't ready to share it with him now and Qui-Gon knew him too well to insist.

At least there was something like acceptance in Obi-Wan's eyes now, or was it resignation? He should know that there was no way to convince Tahl to return to Coruscant before he'd done what was necessary to heal.

"I'm going to meditate then and follow Tahls's instructions." With that, the young man left with confident steps for the Palace garden. Qui-Gon looked after him with concern. If Obi-Wan would only entrust him with what was going on in his mind.

He sighed. The young man had changed again. Ever since their "dream" conversation, he was wearing this distinct authority only a Jedi Master possessed. The confused Obi-Wan, who hadn't been sure how to handle this new life had completely disappeared and Qui-Gon saw the great man his former Padawan must have been later in his life. Despite his weakened condition, he radiated with self-confidence. Qui-Gon asked himself what this man would be capable of when he was fully recovery.

Formerly Obi-Wan hadn't shared his concerns because of his insecurity what he was supposed to tell and about what he should be silent. But this time the reasons were different. This time it was a conscious decision and that bothered Qui-Gon even more. This man was a Master in his own right, knowing quite well when he had to talk with someone and when not. Apparently, Obi-Wan didn't need his former Master's advice to deal with whatever was bothering him.

Tahl had already told him that she had the feeling she wouldn't be able to keep Obi-Wan from returning to the Jedi temple if the young man had made up his mind. She had confirmed what Qui-Gon felt. The Knight had made the step to a Master and no one would keep him from doing what he deemed necessary.

Once more, he sighed and looked over to the Palace garden. He would miss Naboo after their return. He had grown used to being surrounded by the Living Force here. He would miss even more that Tahl and he had a few moments on their own here. He needed to talk with her soon. Time here was running short and he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

* * *

Anakin was watching Obi-Wan performing Katas while he explained to Owen what the Knight was doing. Both of them looked at the young man in awe. His motions were fluid and truly elegant.

Obi-Wan came to a halt and inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and winking to the boys in front of him. He was met with a broad smile from Anakin and a respectful look from Owen. Smiling, he sat down beside the boys and ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Now, have you been watching closely, Ani? This was the thirteenth Kata and one day you're going to learn it too."

Anakin nodded eagerly. "I'd like to do that, Obi-Wan. Are you going to show me?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "No, it will be your Master who will show you one day, and not before you mastered the other twelve."

Anakin's face fell a little bit at that. "Don't you think you will be my Master one day, Obi-Wan?"

Owen seemed to sense that something was making Anakin sad and shifted a little bit closer to him. Obi-Wan swallowed at the question and the expression in Anakin's eyes.

"Listen, Ani. The Force will decide who will be your Master when it's time. That we already have a bond doesn't mean I will be the one to train you. Our bond is different from a training bond in many ways. But," he saw that Anakin had tears in his eyes now and knew he had to reassure him. "Whoever will be your Master, will be a happy man to have a Padawan like you."

Anakin smiled at that. "So, you could be my Master one day? And if the Force wants you to be, you wouldn't decline?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Everything is still possible, and no, I wouldn't defy the Force's will if it wanted you to be my Padawan. However, you have to stay open-minded. Perhaps you're destined for another Master."

He still wished that Qui-Gon would be the one to train the boy. He himself had already grown too close to Anakin to be a good teacher and with the whole package of his former life, there would never be a normal Padawanship for Anakin with him. He didn't want to burden the boy with this. Anakin should be trained by someone who was able to see him without thinking of another Anakin.

Anakin smiled satisfied and nodded. "I will do that, Obi-Wan. I am sure the Force will reveal my rightful Master to me in time."

Owen was getting impatient now. This talk about the Force wasn't something he was able to grasp.

"Sir," he said with a respectful tone. "Will Anakin be able to visit us after you have returned to the temple?"

Obi-Wan looked at him thoughtfully. The boy had a right to ask this question. However, he wasn't the one to decide that.

"You know, normally Jedi aren't allowed to see their families after going to the temple. The Council has made an exception for Anakin and I am going to ask that Anakin is allowed to see his family from time to time. But it isn't my decision. The Council alone has to decide."

Owen nodded with understanding and Obi-Wan was surprised that the boy was able to accept things without questioning. He was very mature for a boy of his age and the Knight had observed that he had a calming influence on Anakin. This fact alone was reason enough to involve Anakin's family in his education.

* * *

"You can't keep him here forever, you know that." Qui-Gon was sitting together with Tahl in her quarters. He had felt Obi-Wan's exasperation about Tahl's protectiveness and began to ask himself if the young man's recovery was the true reason for her behavior.

He had observed Obi-Wan's progress over the last few days closely and as far as he was able to judge it, Obi-Wan was more than capable to take another step in his healing process. Tahl's denial was strange and even if he had defended her decision in front of his former Padawan, he wanted to know what was wrong with his lover.

Tahl shook her head. "I know that, Qui. However, he has to be stable at least before a bunch of Councilors are going to search for his memories in his mind."

Qui-Gon looked back to her with suspicion in his eyes. "Stable? Tahl, are we talking about the same young man here? I see him working on his life-Force constantly and he seems pretty strong to me now."

Tahl fidgeted a little bit and Qui-Gon saw her discomfort about this conversation. "Won't you tell me what bothers you, Tahl?" he asked with a soft voice.

She looked down and he knew she was fighting with herself to answer. Having made up her mind, she took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"I just don't want to return to the temple. First of all, I don't want Obi-Wan being under pressure again and he will be, because the Council wants to see what happened in his former life. However, there is more… I… uhm, I don't like the idea of being back at the temple."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had suspected this was the real reason. "You like being far away at the moment, don't you?"

She gave him a nod and played absently with a cup on the table. He smiled and took her hand away from it. "You like how we can be together at the moment." He stated and caressed her hand. "I understand that, but we need to go back one day unless…" He trailed off, not sure if he should say it.

"Unless we're going to leave the order." She completed his sentence and smiled wanly. "I don't know if I am able to do that, Qui."

His eyes became distant and unfocused for a brief moment as if he wanted to see a glimpse of what the future was holding for them. Then he looked back to her.

"I thought about that every single day since I have nearly died. I can't imagine that the Force gave us this love without a meaning. Our bond has already grown so strong. I want to stay with you, Tahl. I don't want to pretend anymore and I don't want to suppress what I'm feeling. A few years ago the acknowledgment was enough for me, but now…"

"Now, you crave to live it like me," she said and tears were glistening in her eyes. "It's the moment now. We both have fulfilled our duties as Masters and looking at Obi-Wan, he has grown into a Master for himself. We could be free to leave now."

He reached out and took her in his arms, feeling her grief when she thought about leaving the order. "We don't have to make that decision now, Tahl. I wanted to talk to Master Yoda about it. Even if we decide to leave, Obi-Wan will need me in the future. We can't leave and break contact. And above all, I have to tell Obi-Wan before we act."

She returned his embrace. "Speaking to Master Yoda is the best we can do. However, I want us to be sure that we want to be with each other in a way the Jedi order doesn't allow us to be."

"Are_ you_ sure about that, my love?" He held his breath, anxious to hear her response.

She kissed him on his cheek. "If I'm sure about one thing, Qui, it's that I want to share the rest of my life with you."

"And you will, one way or the other, I promise you," Qui-Gon replied with a thick voice.

* * *

Dooku winced a little bit when he tried to stand up. Darth Sidious was truly a Master when it came to causing his chosen apprentices pain. Their last session had been the worst so far. He shouldn't complain though. He had known what he was dealing with when he had made his decision to follow him. How long has it been? His feeling of time was blurry. Zigoola was a dark planet and he wasn't able to distinguish night from day. He just knew that Sidious would come back soon. At least he had had enough strength to perform a healing trance after his new Master had left him hours ago. He felt better than the days before. For the first time since what seemed like ages he was able to think straight, to remember the reason why he was here. Remembering it gave him strength. He wouldn't fail in this.

The door opened and Dooku braced himself for the pain that was surely to come now. He breathed slowly in and out, centering himself in the Force and looked straight into the eyes of Darth Sidious.

"Ah, my apprentice is finally awake," the Sith said with an evil grin. "I saw you healed yourself quite well."

Dooku could have sworn he saw an approving nod but couldn't believe it. Approval wasn't something he would get here. He returned Sidious' gaze without hesitation.

"My, is that defiance that I still see there in your eyes?" the Sith asked in a mocking tone. Then he changed his face and Dooku saw the hidden anger. "I have enough of that, Tyrannus. You have a deal with me and I want you to finally pay the price."

Dooku took a breath before he answered for the first time in weeks. "I promised to fight at your side as your apprentice. However, you won't make a pitiful recipient of orders out of me. You wanted a strong apprentice with his own mind, not another puppet. I am just that and it makes me a more powerful Sith than Darth Maul and Darth Tahrun ever were. You won't be able to change what I am."

Sidious responded with a broad grin. "Yes, I like that. You really make a powerful Sith, Tyrannus. I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. However, before your first assignment you have much to learn. And..." he paused and his eyes shimmered in a brighter yellow when he continued. "You will follow my lead. You know, I still have the possibility to reach your precious Knight. Wouldn't it be a pity if all your sacrifices would be in vain after all?"

Dooku looked back without yielding. He had known it would be like this. He had expected the Sith to blackmail him constantly. The connection Sidious had with Obi-Wan made the Knight vulnerable. He just had to hope that he would be able to keep the Sith Lord long enough from using it for the Knight to find a way to deal with another attack. One day, Obi-Wan would be ready to face Sidious and end the threat. Until then, Dooku would do everything to keep the young man out of the Sith's reach.

* * *

Mace was looking out of the window, musing about the Council meeting which had taken place today. Master Yoda had told them about the other child. He and all of his fellow Councilors had been in shock. A few years ago, they wouldn't have thought it possible to find one Jedi with a Midichlorian count like Anakin or Obi-Wan. Now they had three of them? The Council had been even more incredulous as he because the fact that Anakin and Obi-Wan had the same count had been secret until today. Only when Master Yoda had got the information from Master Tahl a few weeks ago, had the ancient Master decided it was time to reveal the whole truth to the Council.

She was a little girl, even younger than Anakin. He knew he had to research about her now. And he wanted to see her. They could thank the Force that these children were here in the temple. He wasn't even able to imagine what would have happened if the Sith Lord had found one of them. Now that the Sith was dead, they had gained time, time to educate both children. He let out a relieved sigh at that. Still there remained the mystery of the prophecy. It had been evident that the prophecy couldn't be accurate after they had realized Obi-Wan's count. Dooku had told them that he thought it wasn't complete. There was more and Mace knew that there had to be. He had to choose another Jedi to complete Dooku's mission to find the meaning of the prophecy now.

Master Yoda had suggested an experiment about attachments today. Mace wasn't sure if he liked the notion but he had to admit that the ancient Master had a point. Suppressed feelings would only make them vulnerable when it came to a fight with the Sith. They had to find another approach. He approved the idea of allowing a few Jedi who were experienced enough to have a relationship. The Council had decided that they had to have the rank of Masters.

This didn't solve the problem with Anakin Skywalker and his family though. At least there should be a Master overseeing the boy's contact with his family. Mace wasn't naïve, they wouldn't be able to prohibit the contact after what had happened and Master Yoda didn't seem to have the intention to do that.

Things were about to change and it made the Korun-Master nervous. He didn't like change too much. However, he was ready to accept it. He himself had felt the need to change in the Force. They had gotten a warning and he was glad they had the possibility to do something about it. After what he knew about Obi-Wan's former life, the Jedi hadn't had that opportunity then. Thoughtfully, he sat down. The Knight should return soon and they would have a clearer picture about his former life. He asked himself if Obi-Wan had known that there was another child then. Thinking about that, he began to meditate. He knew he needed his inner calm to make the right decisions in these times.

* * *

The ship was floating in hyperspace and Obi-Wan was sitting alone in his cabin. Finally after another week of meditation and a few sparrings with Qui-Gon, Tahl had given her consent to leave for the temple. The Knight was relieved that she had done so. As Qui-Gon, he had suspected that Tahl's reason to keep him on Naboo hadn't been centered solely on him. He had felt the healer's insecurity about the situation she and Qui-Gon were in. Even if his former Master hadn't told him so, Obi-Wan was sure that they had deepened their bond and couldn't deny any longer that their love was too strong to live a life by the Jedi-code. It made him rueful to think that his former Master was thinking about leaving the order but he knew that he had to accept their decision if it came to it.

As if he had sensed that the Knight was thinking about him, Qui-Gon entered the cabin in that moment. Obi-Wan turned around and locked eyes with his friend. Qui-Gon's eyes were speaking about the turmoil he was in and Obi-Wan responded it with a knowing smile.

The Master sat down on the bunk beside his former Padawan and sighed. "So, you already have figured it out," he stated.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have you made up your mind yet? Are you going to leave?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I can't leave like that. There is much that needs to be considered first. I mean..." he trailed off and Obi-wan felt a wave of sorrow coming over the bond.

"There is your love. I don't think that anything can be more important than that. Your bond has deepened and... You know... in my former life you lost her and you almost turned then. You should take on the opportunity as long as you can."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "I am surprised you of all people would say something like that. You changed so much, Obi-Wan."

The Knight chuckled at that. "Yes, you're right. I lost my usual stiffness a bit." He took Qui-Gon's hand. "If you're thinking about me and that I need you, don't do it, Qui. It's true that I need you, but we will find a way to communicate even if you aren't in the temple with me any longer. We still have our bond."

Qui-Gon swallowed. "You really are a Master in your own right now, my Padawan. I never would have thought that this day would come so soon."

Obi-Wan smiled. He hadn't admitted to himself how important this approval was for him. "I just ask one more thing, Qui," he said and looked up. Seeing Qui-Gon's nod of assent he took a deep breath. "Please come with me when I share my memories with the Council. I am sure that I am going to need you there and I want you to see it too. You shouldn't leave without having a full picture about what happened then."

Qui-Gon squeezed the young man's hand at that. "We won't leave before having talked to Master Yoda about it. And I promise you to be there, Obi-Wan."

Gratefully, Obi-Wan let out his breath. He wasn't as anxious about the meeting with the Council as he had been about his conversation with Anakin. Nevertheless, knowing that he wouldn't have to face the situation alone calmed him down.


	36. Part II, Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter. The long awaited sharing of the memories ;) I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sharing his memories with the Council wasn't something Obi-Wan was anxious about now. After having shown everything to Anakin, he was confident that trust in the Force was the only way to live this life. This included trusting the Jedi Council to be ready to deal with his former life appropriately. Nevertheless, he felt a little bit nervous this morning. Having multiple Force users in his own mind wasn't something he felt comfortable with, too vivid were the memories of Darth Tahrun entering his mind.

Qui-Gon did his best to reassure him and when Obi-Wan voiced his concerns, he came up with a plan to help the young man.

"You know, if the idea of them being in your mind is the one thing that bothers you, we can use our bond as a means to project your memories. In this case, you wouldn't be exposed to many intruders. It doesn't bother me to do that for you as I haven't had the same bad experiences as you."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a stunned expression. It was a solution, however, he wasn't sure he could do it. It would put Qui-Gon into the position having his mind exposed before the Councilors.

Qui-Gon smiled and obviously he had sensed Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Obi-Wan, as I said, I haven't had bad experiences of that sort until now. Besides, I am able to shield my mind and show them only the bond. It should be much easier for me than for you."

Obi-Wan nodded. His former Master was right. It was the perfect solution and he should finally learn to accept somebody's help.

"I am grateful that you're offering this. It really makes things easier for me, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled broadly at that. He had sensed what it had cost the young man to take on his offer and he was relieved that Obi-Wan made an effort to overcome his problem. He was finally beginning to understand that he wasn't alone in this and that Qui-Gon was there to help him.

* * *

When they entered the Council chamber, Qui-Gon could feel the tension in the room vibrating in the Force. The Council had waited for this day with anticipation, but they were also anxious about what Obi-Wan would reveal. Mace nodded toward them and after friendly greetings he began to introduce how they would conduct the mind probe.

"Mace," Obi-Wan interrupted him before he was able to finish. "Excuse my rudeness, but I have to say something before we begin."

Mace inclined his head shortly. "It's you who will decide how we're going to do this, Obi-Wan. So, don't hesitate to say what you want to say."

"Thank you, Mace," the young man replied and Qui-Gon was amazed how serenely Obi-Wan was behaving in the light of the things to come. "First of all, due to my bad experiences with mind probes before, I have decided that I will project all my memories over my bond with Master Jinn. He volunteered to show these pictures to all of you."

The Council began to murmur and Qui-Gon felt that they were astonished about the self-confidence Obi-Wan showed when telling them about his weakness in this point.

"I am aware of the fact that I have to work on this weakness of mine," the Knight continued and smiled faintly. "However, at this moment I cannot guarantee what I will do, if I feel threatened because of this intrusion into my privacy. I've learned to defend myself against mind attacks and sometimes this defense happens instinctively. In my former life, I had no reason to consider that such an intrusion could be friendly."

Qui-Gon shuddered at Obi-Wan's words. Even after knowing so many of the young man's memories, he wasn't able to picture his former world, a world which was determined by a war against the Sith. He sensed that the Councilors shared his sentiment and the nod of consent coming from Mace Windu confirmed that the Council indeed was determined to proceed according to Obi-Wan's wishes.

"Thank you, Masters," Obi-Wan said, acknowledging the assent to his suggestion. "There is another point I need to tell you about before giving you knowledge about my former life. There… You will meet many faces you already know from your own reality. I want you to consider that everything that happened to them and all of their choices had been determined by things that didn't happen in this reality. I dare say, that a few of the future occurrences, you're going to see, aren't likely to happen here. No one who turned in my former life is destined to turn in this life."

Mace nodded, knowing well of whom Obi-Wan was talking. "We are aware of that fact, Obi-Wan. We have already spoken about that before, and Master Yoda and I have insisted that these memories should help us in considering the danger of the Dark Side but should not guide our future actions."

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's relief at these words and he asked himself if Mace was certain that everyone would be able to separate things like they should. He himself had had problems to do it concerning the knowledge that his former Master had been a Dark Lord in Obi-Wan's former life. However, they had no other choice than to trust in the Council and the Force itself.

Obi-Wan nodded now with determination. "Then let us begin," he said and knelt down. "Qui-Gon?" he asked his former Master to follow him.

Qui-Gon crouched down before him and Obi-Wan placed his hands on the Master's shoulders. Slowly, they sank into the Force, strengthening their connection. Carefully, Qui-Gon opened the bond to the Council while shielding his own mind from the intrusion. Now, everything the Council would be able to see was what Obi-Wan wanted to show them. He felt the other minds reaching out for the connection and calmed himself down to resist the urge to throw them out. He was sure Obi-Wan wouldn't have been able to do that in light of his experiences. It was good that he had taken on his offer to help.

Then the pictures began in a spaceship which Qui-Gon recognized as the ship of the Trade Federation….

* * *

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and reacted to Qui-Gon, who was tugging at the bond. He opened his eyes and saw the Councilors' shock at what he had showed them.

/They need a pause./ Qui-Gon projected. /That was quite shocking for them./

/They haven't even seen the half of it, Qui./ Obi-Wan replied with a dry smile. In his memories, Master Yoda had just granted him permission to train Anakin after Qui-Gon had died on Naboo. /If they are shocked now, I don't know how they will react to seeing what follows.../

Qui-Gon smiled back. /Give them time, my Padawan./

"Finished the private conversation you have?" Master Yoda interrupted them with a wink.

Mace seemed to have regained his composure. It didn't surprise Obi-Wan that the Korun-Master wasn't as affected as the others. He had met both Darth Maul and Sidious before.

"So, you're telling us that Palpatine was Supreme Chancellor in your former life? Was he..." He trailed off, too overwhelmed by what his conclusion cold mean.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He was a Sith Lord and he used his position to put his plans into action. Even worse, he became a close friend to my Padawan. It was easy to twist the boy's mind. After he had come to the temple as the 'Chosen one', he didn't find many friends here. I wasn't able to realize that the Supreme Chancellor's influence was dangerous."

Mace nodded with understanding. "So, the fact that Anakin Skywalker grew up here without everyone knowing about his Midichlorian count has already altered the future."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It did. And furthermore, Palpatine isn't Supreme Chancellor. Not to speak of the fact that Qui-Gon lives."

Obi-Wan saw that Master Yoda had heard what he hadn't said. As opposed to everyone else in this room, Obi-Wan was convinced that Palaptine still lived.

"Masters." The Kinght looked around with a question in his eyes. "My memories will be disconcerting, to say the least, from this point. If you want to have this split up, we'll be able to continue this another day." He didn't favor this solution but perhaps Qui-Gon was right and the Council needed more time.

Mace shook his head. "You had to actually live this life, Obi-Wan, we should at least be able to watch it."

Obi-Wan inclined his head and began to sink again into the Force to continue.

* * *

This time, Obi-Wan stopped projecting by himself and Qui-Gon looked up with curiosity. He was sure that the Knight had additional information to what they'd just seen.

Obi-Wan swallowed a bit before he began to speak, knowing well that the Councilors had to get over the fact that a full-scale War had begun on Geonosis.

"The Jedi had to fight constantly for the Republic after that. Count Dooku and the Separatists were relentless and we lost many Jedi in this war. It's due to this war that you remarked unknown skills in me." He took a deep breath and Qui-Gon felt that he was going to add something important.

"I didn't realize it at that time, but I am sure today that around this time, my Padawan must have married Senator Amidala. They grew close during their time on Naboo and Tatooine. Anakin lost his mother then and Padme helped him cope with it."

Qui-Gon gasped at that. So, Anakin hadn't confided in his Master when he broke the code like that? That must have been one of the reasons Obi-Wan felt such guilt.

Mace shook his head in thought. "Did the relationship become common knowledge after that?"

"No," Obi-Wan responded and Qui-Gon felt the hurt in his voice. "I realized it in the end, when I was looking for a solution to find Anakin after..." he coughed slightly. "Let's just continue, and you're going to understand. I am sure that Chancellor Palpatine knew about the marriage though."

Qui-Gon was aware of the fact that they were about to enter the hardest part. Had Master Yoda warned the Councilors that they were about to witness their own death? He knew what this knowledge had done to him years ago. But being the Master of the Living Force, he had been able to put his thoughts about an impending death aside. He just hoped that the other Masters were up to it.

He looked toward Obi-Wan and the young man nodded his assent. Once more they sank deep into the Force and Obi-Wan began to project.

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed the exhaustion taking hold of him. He had just shown the Council how he had defeated Grievous and how the Clones had turned on him. Before he could continue, it was him this time who needed a pause.

The moment to give additional information was right. The Council had to realize that this had been the end for most of the Jedi order. He inhaled sharply, feeling that the memory was overwhelming him. Before he gave into the urge to sink deeper again to flee the awareness, he sensed Qui-Gon's hand gripping his firmly.

/Obi-Wan, come back!/ The order was oddly comforting. Qui-Gon once more prevented him from being lost in his memories. Reacting instinctively, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, panting heavily. He swayed a bit and felt Qui-Gon steadying him.

"Sorry, Master," he said and held his temples. The headache was overwhelming. "You need to know... It was..." he began to stutter and suddenly he felt another presence at his side. Looking up, he saw Mace kneeling down beside him and lending him his strength.

"If you need to rest..." the Korun-Master began.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I need to finish this." He leaned back where Qui-Gon had moved and took a deep breath.

"The Clones turned on all of us. They must have been programmed to fulfill this order when it's been given by Sidious. I always thought that the Clones had been Dooku's plan to drive the Jedi into a war, but at the end they had been the weapon to destroy us."

Obi-Wan gripped Mace at his arms. "As far as I know, you were the one who tried to fight Sidious then. Anakin must have turned during that fight and you didn't stand a chance against Sidious and the Chosen one. I wasn't able to find any other Jedi after that apart from Master Yoda. A Senator rescued us. He was a dear friend."

He tried to calm himself a bit, fighting the pictures of dead Padawans all over the temple, killed by a lightsaber. "Anakin led the attack on the Jedi temple and when Master Yoda and I finally made it here, we couldn't do anything for our fellow Jedi anymore."

He choked back a sob, the reality of that moment overwhelming him again. "We found evidence that Anakin had turned and Master Yoda sent me to fight him while he was looking for Sidious who had declared himself Emperor by then."

He felt Mace putting a hand on his shoulder and at the same moment he calmed down. The Korun-Master had sent him soothing waves through the Force and only now the Knight began to realize that he had stopped projecting. The truth was so horrible that he had wanted to get it over with. However, he knew that he owed the Council all of his memories. They needed to have them to get a clear picture.

He breathed in and out. "Let's proceed, Mace," he said trying to sound firmly. The Korun-Master nodded his acceptance and returned to his place. Once more, Qui-Gon placed himself in front of Obi-Wan, but not without throwing him a questioning glance.

/I am up to it./ he reassured his former Master over the bond and began projecting again, beginning with his conversation with Senator Amidala.

* * *

When Qui-Gon stopped showing memories and came slowly back into reality, the silence in the Council chamber was palpable. With concern, he turned around, but Obi-Wan was sitting there calmly breathing, his eyes still closed. All of this had drained him and Qui-Gon knew that the young man needed his time to deal with it.

He heard Mace coughing slightly and turned again. "Is he alright?" the Korun-Master asked with worry in his voice.

"He is," Qui-Gon responded. "I just think that questions will have to wait for another time. He is exhausted and needs rest."

Mace gave him a nod. "We'll close this session then and come together again tomorrow. I have to ask all of you to remain silent of what you have witnessed today until we have decided how to proceed," he said, looking into the faces of the other Councilors.

Adi was the first to stand up. "I think we all have reason to meditate now, Master Windu."

Qui-Gon was grateful that the other Councilors seemed to take the hint and left the chamber with her. The mood was subdued and all of them seemed to hurry to deal by themselves with what they had seen.

Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed and Qui-Gon saw tears running down his cheeks. Reliving all those memories must have been horrible for him. Yoda and Mace were both watching silently, knowing well that the young man needed time to regain his composure.

Then Obi-Wan looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon took a breath at the pain he saw in those eyes but suddenly he saw them shimmering with hope. Qui-Gon felt his own tears at that. The sadness was still there but never had he seen the Knight looking that hopefully until now.

"We changed so much, already," Obi-Wan muttered to himself, as if that realization had just hit him.

Qui-Gon moved to him and took him in his arms. "_You_ did, Padawan._ You_ were the one who changed all those things."

Both of them remained like that for a moment before they stood up and looked to the two Masters, who were watching silently.

Master Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Not likely to happen these things are, Obi-Wan. But mindful of the Dark side we must remain."

"Go back to your quarters now, Obi-Wan. We're going to talk about everything tomorrow," Mace said and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and turned around. Before they had reached the door, however, the Korun-Master spoke up again. "You did well, Obi-Wan, not only today but also every single day since you came back from this horrible life."

Obi-Wan turned around and smiled gratefully. "You don't know what it means to me to hear that from you, Mace," he said and they left the chamber.

* * *

Something was happening on Coruscant. Something he wasn't able to grasp. He just felt a distinct disturbance in the Force and he didn't like it. Sidious always liked being in control, but ever since he had met Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo three years ago this control was slipping.

He knew that he had to change his plans according to the new circumstances, but now he sensed something crucial happening. It was centered around the Knight again. For a short moment he played with the idea of reaching out over the connection he had with the young man. However, he instantly dismissed it.

Dooku indeed wasn't a puppet like the other apprentices before him and he would react if Sidious didn't keep his side of the bargain. Having this great Jedi Master at his side was more important at the moment. One day he would replace Dooku with Kenobi but until then the Master was a valuable ally. Kenobi wouldn't be turned as easily as Dooku had been.

Dooku already had doubted the Jedi and, above all, the Jedi Council. He always had tempered with the Dark side as far as he had been allowed to. Having been on an undercover mission for three years had made him independent and he was open to Sidious' teachings. There was more to this apprenticeship than Dooku being blackmailed by him with the security of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Surrounded by the possibilities of the Dark side, Dooku would come around eventually and Sidious would be able to do something about Kenobi then.

His only source into the things going on in the core worlds right now was his other apprentice, but he couldn't take the risk to contact him. There shouldn't be any trace of a connection between them. Sidious knew that Kenobi wasn't fooled that easily. He was sure the young man had already realized that neither Dooku nor Sidious had died in the fight. If there was one thing that Kenobi possessed it was the ability to sense every single disturbance in the Force. He had certainly proven that before. Palpatine had been the perfect cover and everyone had been surprised when he had revealed himself on Naboo, everyone except Kenobi. He had known the truth since his Knighting mission on Naboo three years ago. If only Sidious could place a finger on what had given him away.

He had more important things to do now than musing about the Knight and the things happening far away on Coruscant. Dooku was ready for his first mission. Sidious knew that the key was hidden in the prophecy. Dooku had already been looking for it during his undercover mission. Darth Maul had reported that much to Sidious. The new Sith apprentice would continue his search.

Sidious chuckled. Yes, having this new apprentice would make him strong enough to create a new plan, a plan that involved the Chosen One, whoever it was. The day would come when Kenobi would make a mistake and give the secret away.

* * *

"Grant him a seat in the Council we should."

Mace inhaled sharply. Master Yoda couldn't really mean that. However, when he looked into the ancient Master's eyes he saw determination.

"Grant him the rank of Master? He is twenty-five, don't you think he is too young for such a responsibility?"

Master Yoda looked up. "Young he is, but not too young. A Master he was and as a Master he behaves now."

Mace wasn't convinced that easily. He imagined the Council's reaction to such a suggestion. He himself didn't feel comfortable with the fact that the young man should be promoted long before he had reached the usual age of a Council Master.

"What makes you say that? We haven't seen much of him since Naboo and he wasn't able to let go then. He saved his former Master at his own expense."

"Not the will of the Force Qui-Gon's death was. Otherwise not succeeded Obi-Wan would have in pulling him back. Proved he has that letting go isn't his problem."

Mace swallowed at that. "I think, I'm lacking some information here," he stated with an indignant expression.

A smile played at the corner of Master Yoda's lips. "Spoken Qui-Gon and Tahl have with me. Leaving the order they wanted."

Mace looked at the Master incredulously. "Why should Qui-Gon even think..." he took a deep breath when realization dawned on him. "Oh, so they want to have a relationship?"

Yoda nodded. "Time it was. Very pleased they were when heard they did, that having it within the order is possible."

Mace felt uncomfortable. He hadn't expected Master Yoda to allow a relationship so soon. However, it was what the Council had decided and there was no reason to refuse them. Both were among the most dedicated Masters within the order.

"I don't get why this has something to do with Obi-Wan and his ability to let go, Master," he replied, careful to avoid sharing his discomfort about the decision concerning attachments. That was something he had to cope with by himself.

"Told me Qui-Gon did that Obi-Wan has encouraged him to leave with Tahl. He did that even if it meant to lose him. Love him he does but selfless it is."

Mace still didn't like the idea that they were accepting these feelings. Nevertheless, the fact that Obi-Wan was ready to continue a life without Qui-Gon there in the temple was a good sign. However, was it reason enough to appoint him into the Council?

Master Yoda seemed to sense his doubts. "Need him we do. Valuable his advice will be for our decisions."

"Then let's see what the other Councilors think of it," Mace responded, not able to find another cause to disagree.

* * *

"Grant you the rank of Master, this Council does."

Master Yoda's words needed a little bit time to sink in. Obi-Wan was trying to follow. He had been summoned to discuss his memories, hadn't he? There hadn't been a hint that the Council would promote him. Promote him? Now? He would be one of the youngest Masters ever. Did Master Yoda really say that? Confused, he looked up and saw Mace smiling at him.

"It speaks on your behalf, Obi-Wan, that you are humble enough to question what you've just heard," he said. "Nevertheless, the Council has decided to promote you. You've proved your abilities and there is no reason to keep you in the rank of a Knight."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. It was true then. He took a deep breath and smiled gratefully toward Master Yoda and Mace. Then he inclined his head. "I am honored by this decision Masters and I promise to do whatever it takes to deserve it."

"Already deserved it you have, not once but twice. An outstanding Master you have been in your former life and proved your rank you have in this one."

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by this. He never would have thought this possible. The Council he had known wouldn't have made such a decision.

"There is more." He heard Mace saying before he had processed the information. "We want you to join this Council, Obi-Wan."

Now the newly promoted Master inhaled sharply. Mace couldn't mean that. "I… I don't think…" he began to stutter.

"Oh, but we do, Master Kenobi," interfered Master Gallia. "We are going to need your experience and your knowledge to make the right decisions. That's why we want you to be part of this Council."

The use of his new title made Obi-Wan speechless again. Searching for an anchor, he looked to Master Yoda, who smiled knowingly now. "Overwhelming it is, but the truth this is. Need you the Jedi do."

"But Master Yoda, Mace, there isn't even a free place in this Council at the moment," he made a last try to object.

Mace laughed at that. "You won't find a reason to decline, Obi-Wan. The Council has already decided to grant you an additional seat due to the special circumstances." He motioned toward an empty seat at his right side. "Please sit down. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Still overwhelmed, Obi-Wan sat down and realized with surprise that this was exactly the same seat he had occupied in his former life. He smiled at the thoughtful consideration of it. Master Yoda had known that this would be overwhelming enough and had given him the same seat to feel more comfortable. Adi Gallia, who was sitting next to him, gave him an understanding smile and Mace began the Council session.

"We already made a few decisions concerning the future course of the order without having the knowledge of your memories. Let me fill you in. We would appreciate to hear your opinion about it before we make them publicly known."

With astonishment, Obi-Wan listened while Mace explained what the Council had decided concerning attachments. To hear something like that coming from the Korun-Master made it an undeniable reality. When Mace had finished, he looked questioningly toward the young Master and Obi-Wan swallowed briefly. Being here was exceptional enough without them asking his opinion about their former decisions. However, his insecurity disappeared the moment he began to speak.

"Well, it was easy for Darth Sidious to twist Anakin's mind, because the Jedi didn't give him a possibility to confide in them. The Council and I had decided that such feelings didn't take place in a Jedi's life. If he had spoken with me or any other Jedi, he would have been expelled. So, yes, I support this decision. There should be rules though." He paused and looked around. It astonished him that he was met with interested expressions from all the other Councilors. They really had been serious. They wanted his opinion on the matter. "We should teach the Jedi how to cope with the fears which come with having a relationship. The fear of losing a partner can be powerful and we need to deal with that."

He took a deep breath. Sitting here was easier than he had thought. He had returned into the role as Councilor almost naturally. The glances of the others confirmed that.

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "It will be our duty to think about a way how to incorporate this aspect into Jedi education."

"The first request for an exception we already have." Master Yoda said and was met with surprise from the Councilors.

"How can that be?" Master Gallia asked. "We haven't made a public announcement about it yet."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing well of whom Master Yoda was talking. He suddenly felt relief. Even if he had supported Qui-Gon's decision to leave the order, he had felt uncomfortable with it.

"Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl have deepened their bond after Qui-Gon had nearly died on Naboo. They have approached Master Yoda with the wish to leave the order to live together." Mace explained, and Obi-wan could tell that his friend was struggling with the new policy. Despite that, the Korun-Master seemed to support it because he stopped only briefly before he continued. "I think, we should grant them permission to have their relationship here. We won't find a more dedicated pair than them."

The others nodded at that and Master Yoda said, "Done it is then. Inform Qui-Gon and Tahl I will. Appoint them new quarters we must."

Mace continued with the session, every time filling Obi-Wan in when needed. They were now discussing the measures that had to be taken because of the Sith.

After a while, Obi-Wan spoke up once more. "Masters, you already made many important decisions. However, I'd like to add another point to consider." Mace nodded for him to continue. "We should start to teach the Jedi a few defense techniques against the Dark side. In my former life, we hadn't been prepared sufficiently. I'd like to change that now."

Adi looked at him and smiled. "Good point, Master Kenobi. And I know just the man to teach these lessons." Obi-Wan gave her a questioning glance.

"Only you could do that, Master Kenobi," she said, laughing at his incomprehension. "I understand that you are way too humble to admit it, but your abilities in fighting the Sith surpass ours. Your experience is a valuable asset in Jedi training. I'd love to talk with you on how to best work that out."

Obi-Wan bowed his head a little bit, grateful for the trust she had in him.

"It's settled then. Obi-Wan and Adi are going to work on that," Mace said.

Obi-Wan was satisfied with this decision. He had considered telling the Council about his suspicion that Darth Sidious wasn't dead. However, it wasn't more than an assumption at the moment, and it wouldn't make a difference now that the Councilors seemed to be willing to take action against the Sith. There would be time to discuss it when he knew more.


	37. Part II, Chapter 17

It took me a while but here it is! This is the last chapter of part II. I hope you'll enjoy it.

As I have pointed out earlier, there will be more parts and the story will be much longer. I'll need some time to write my draft for part III, so be patient ;)

Once more I have to thank blueowl for the wonderful beta, this story has so much improved since I have you ;)

And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Sometimes I really need that to continue writing. You motivated me even during the time I have neglected the story.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The Room of a Thousand Fountains never ceased to amaze Qui-Gon. He hadn't found another place in his life, which gave him more serenity. Even the palace gardens of Naboo, where he had felt the Living Force strongly, hadn't had the magic this room always wore for him. His eyes closed, he felt Tahl approaching and smiled to himself. The new connection between them was strong and he loved having her presence constantly in his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met his lover's gaze.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meditation, my love," she said with a warm smile.

"I don't mind being disturbed by such a beautiful sight," he replied, noticing her faint blush.

"Master Yoda just informed me that we've been granted permission to live our relationship here in the temple," she said, trying to contain her joy.

He took her in his arms and closed his eyes with a silent thanks to the Council, who had made this happen. It was amazing how Obi-Wan had changed everything. He never would have thought living with Tahl together in the temple could be a possibility. As if the young man had felt his thoughts, Qui-Gon sensed him approaching together with Mace Windu.

The happy pair looked toward the young man and the Korun-Master. Obi-Wan wore a broad smile on his face at seeing his former Master and Tahl together.

"I see that Master Yoda has already given you the news," Mace said with a tight smile. Qui-Gon felt his friend's uneasiness mixed with his will to accept the new course of the order.

"I've taken my things to my own quarters, Qui," Obi-Wan stated, and seeing the shock in Qui-Gon's eyes he added, "You didn't think we would be able to live in one quarter, the three of us, did you?"

Qui-Gon had to laugh at this. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. However, it seems weird to me to live without you, my former Padawan."

Mace now smiled broadly. "We've assigned Obi-Wan quarters becoming of a Council-Master."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, trying to hide his astonishment. "Council... uhm," he stuttered.

Obi-Wan looked down sheepishly and Mace had to laugh at the young man's behavior. "You see, Qui-Gon, your former apprentice is still too modest to admit the truth. We've not only granted him the rank of a Master but also assigned him to the Council."

Qui-Gon felt an overwhelming wave of pride at hearing this. He took Obi-Wan's hand. "Congratulations Master Kenobi. I think you're the youngest Council-member I've ever encountered."

Obi-Wan inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you, Master. I am sure I am the youngest Councilor ever. But let's not forget it's all because of your training."

Tahl had re-found her voice by now. "I am overwhelmed to hear this, Obi-Wan," she said and shook the young man's hand. "I am sure you will have a lot of explaining to do when Bant is getting to know this." She winked and received a sheepish look from the young Master.

Mace coughed slightly. "Master Yoda has summoned all Jedi who are present in the temple this afternoon to make a few announcements. We hope that after this Obi-Wan won't have to explain why he is part of the Council. There are many changes the Council has decided upon and we need to fill everyone in."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Seems like a good idea to me. Will Master Yoda address the fact that Obi-Wan came back from a former life?"

"He will," Mace answered, "We aren't able to explain his position otherwise. The Council believes in the wisdom of the Force. We've already made a good experience in telling the Council and we are sure that giving up secrecy is the only way to change things."

Qui-Gon exhaled with relief. "Honestly, I am more than happy to hear that, Mace. We should trust our fellow Jedi. They will know what to do with the knowledge."

"We won't address Obi-Wan's Midichlorian count though," Mace replied. "The counts of Jedi have never been common knowledge and we will keep Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luan protected from any high expectations."

Qui-Gon looked at the Master with a stunned expression. "Luan?" he asked and saw that the others hadn't been surprised about the fact that Mace had added a third name to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Tahl nodded. "The little girl was brought into the healer's wing when she arrived in the temple. I took a blood sample and discovered that she had the same count as Anakin and Obi-Wan."

"I've been in the healer's wing to meet her," Obi-Wan added. "She's still very confused and refuses to talk with anyone. She must have lost her parents. The Jedi who found her hadn't been able to locate them. Adi Gallia tries to connect with her but I think she's going to need more stability than our other younglings. I hope we'll be able to find out about her origin soon."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully. What was the meaning of this? Three Jedi with an incredibly high Midichlorian count? This couldn't be a coincidence.

"She is disturbed," Tahl confirmed. "The seeker team found her in the midst of a battle. The ship had been attacked by space pirates. It's way too much for a child of six years to cope with. I am going to survey her healing process personally if you allow me, Mace."

Mace gave her a nod of assent. "We've already decided that, Tahl. It's paramount for her to regain her speech. We need to know where she comes from."

"What's her full name?" Qui-Gon asked. "Perhaps we would be able to determine her origin by it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We don't know her full name yet, Qui. We have a necklace with the name Luan on it. We're still not sure it's really her name."

"It would be an asset if Qui-Gon helped me with my task, Mace," Tahl said and Qui-Gon looked at her questioningly. "His connection to the Living Force might help the girl in joined meditation." She explained and Qui-Gon nodded.

"That's right. Perhaps I will be able to make a connection through the Force to gather any information from her," he confirmed.

"It's settled then," Mace stated. "We should try every solution to help the girl."

* * *

That evening, Obi-Wan sought out the calmness of his new quarters. The announcement Master Yoda had made that afternoon had led to many questions and the young Master had had a hard time answering them. Bant and Garen had been stunned when they came to know that their Obi-Wan had already lived once. He was relieved that he had escaped them now. There would be more questioning tomorrow. Today, he just wanted to meditate.

He knelt down on the balcony and, watching the stars, he slowly enveloped himself with the Force. He had finally regained enough strength to find out about his feeling concerning the Dark side. It was time to explore it.

Sidious had entered his mind before which meant there had to be a connection. If he was able to shield himself sufficiently, he should find him out there. Slowly he reached out and strengthened his connection to the Dark side carefully avoiding to open a gate to his mind. He didn't have to wait long, Sidious had already expected him to use the connection.

"_My little Knight, I've been waiting for you." __Obi-Wan__ saw a hooded figure standing on a weird surface surrounded by fire._

"_So, it's still you, Sidious__,__" Obi-Wan stated__,__ not surprised by the fact that it was him and that he was able to talk to him over their connection._

"_I __hoped__ you __hadn't__ expected me to be dead," the figure answered and chuckled. "No, Obi-Wan, I am not dead, I love playing with you too much."_

"_Playing with me?" the young Master asked with surprise._

_The figure nodded slowly. "Haven't you realized yet that we are connected? Or how do you think you were able to find me__?__" He made a step toward the young man. "This time it was you who made contact. I wonder why you did that. Are you finally accepting that you belong to me?"_

"_I don't belong to you, Sidious, and I never will." Obi-Wan said in a steady voice. "You are going to meet your end one day and I will do everything __to make that day come__ soon."_

_The Sith Lord laughed out loud. "I like you being brave, my young Knight__.__" __H__e made another step toward the young man. "I wonder if you will remain brave when you meet my power. __T__he power of the Dark side."_

_Obi-Wan didn't flinch. "We will see that when the time comes, Sidious. However, it seems to me that at the moment you are hiding yourself like a coward."_

_The Sith lost his triumphant smile for a moment. Then his gaze became furious. "How dare you, little Jedi. I am going to train my new apprentice and he will defeat you one day. Until then__,__ you are welcome to visit me as often as you want to. I like it when you strengthen our connection." _

_The smile was back and Obi-Wan felt a shiver creeping up and down his spine. A new apprentice? He knew he should find out about it, however, he was sure that his time of doing this without risk was up. Sidious was already trying to tug at the bond he had with Qui-Gon and Anakin and he couldn't allow him that._

_With all his might he threw the Dark Lord out of his mind. "Stay out, Sith!" he said through clenched teeth. "There's nothing for you to explore here."_

_Before Sidious was able to reply, the young man closed the connection and came out of his trance._

_

* * *

_

Qui-Gon awoke with a start. What had awoken him? He shivered a bit and felt Tahl wrapping her arms tighter around him. He took a deep breath. There was a cold feeling creeping into him. A wave of darkness had disturbed his sleep. A darkness he never had felt since Naboo. Shoving the thought aside he returned to his sleep, concentrating on the comforting bond with Tahl.

* * *

Anakin wasn't able to sleep. The nightmare had returned and he had tried to fight it desperately. However, when he concentrated on his bond with Obi-Wan, which normally provided comfort, he felt a wave of darkness reaching out to him. Blocking the bond, he felt tears on his cheeks. The Sith had returned.

* * *

Master Yoda looked up at Mace Windu and the Korun-Master saw shock in the ancient Master's eyes. "Live Sidious does. Felt a wave of darkness coming from Master Kenobi, I did."

Mace looked back thoughtfully. "But how is this possible? We should have felt him earlier."

"A connection with Obi-Wan he has. Concealed he has himself but not hide from Kenobi he can. Protection our young Master will need."

* * *

Obi-Wan's revelation that Sidious still lived had caught most of the Jedi by surprise. However, it just emphasized the need to be prepared. The Council had urged Adi and Obi-Wan to work out additional lessons quickly and both of them were sitting together now to talk about solutions.

With the announcement of their change in treating attachments, the Council had caused quite an upset. There had been the Knights and Masters who had congratulated them for their wisdom but as expected there were also a few who had their problems with this fundamental change. These had criticized not only the change but also the fact that a young Knight had been granted a seat in the Council so soon. Adi could sympathize with them. She had been one of the members of the Council who had warned Master Yoda that Obi-Wan Kenobi was promoted too soon. However, she and the other Councilors had been convinced by Master Windu. If the skeptical Korun-Master supported Master Yoda's plan, there was a reason. Now she began to understand this reason.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Master who really deserved this title. She had observed how he had behaved after his promotion and liked the modesty the young man still possessed. His seat in the Council had not changed that. He still emphasized that he was no more than a servant of the Force and that he had been sent back in time for a reason. He had given the Council a great insight about the world of the Sith. She liked working with him. He had a keen mind and she was grateful for his advice.

"I think we should add a few lessons of how to cope with moves which are typical for the Dark side, like Force lightning and choking," Obi-Wan suggested. She looked up and nodded.

"Yes, we could integrate that into the lightsaber classes. Though, how can we do that as we don't have a Sith here to demonstrate these moves?" She gave him a wan smile. The fact that no one in the temple was able to show skills of the Dark side was a weakness in their ideas for additional training. However, they couldn't allow any Knight to cross that line.

She saw Obi-Wan raising his eyebrows. "It seems that we always reach that point in our plans. We need to find a solution for it. Perhaps a theoretical training would be possible?"

Adi shook her head. "It can be. I mean it's better than nothing. However, it doesn't help to get a level of practice. Knights and Masters would still be surprised about the real thing, wouldn't they?"

The young Master didn't reply and she saw his thoughtful gaze shifting toward the window. She knew this distant look all too well by now. Every time when he showed it, he searched for an unconventional solution. She had seen the look before when he had suggested that Anakin Skywalker should have the chance to see his family from time to time. It had been him who had had the idea to let Qui-Gon Jinn watch the contact between the boy and his mother. The Council had then supported the decision as they trusted Qui-Gon to deal with the boy's attachment.

He sighed and turned back to her. "I could do it." She saw him swallow. "I've seen it often enough to perform it."

She sensed that he didn't like the idea of using the Dark side and shook her head at the mere thought. "No, we're going to find another solution."

"There is no other solution, Adi; you already know that this is the only thing which can work."

"What if you drive yourself too far?" she responded.

"I won't. I've already tried it once when preparing Qui-Gon for the fight on Naboo."

"There's a significant difference between using the Dark side once and doing it frequently, Obi-Wan." She really didn't like the idea of him crossing that line. He was way too important for the Jedi to be lost to the Dark side.

He nodded. "Perhaps you're right. We'll try it theoretically first. The risk could be too high."

She was relieved that he had given in. However, she knew that the young man was stubborn. If he thought that this course of action was needed, he would persist in the end. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

After weeks on Zigoola, weeks of being trained as a Sith, Dooku longed to leave this dreadful place. One would wonder why he still held out. But he did because with his presence here he was able to make sure that Sidious wouldn't actively pursue Obi-Wan Kenobi. This fact was reason enough for him to stay.

He often remembered what he had sensed when he had observed the young man's meditation on Naboo. Something had been different. Kenobi had a distinct connection with the Dark side and it made him vulnerable. From what Dooku had seen about Sidious' abilities, the Dark Lord was more than capable of using this to his advantage. The Sith was a Master in manipulating people and Kenobi wasn't a match for him at the moment. Dooku knew that he wouldn't be able to protect the young man forever. Sidious would make a move one day. But for now the Sith was keeping his side of the bargain.

Additionally, Dooku had begun to develop an interest in the Dark Lord's moves. He knew that he was walking a fine line with this but he wanted to learn the ways of the Sith. Sidious had not chosen him by coincidence. The Dark Lord had known that it was in his character to explore every possibility. He always had done it. The memory of his exploration of a Sith Holochron was still vivid enough for Dooku. Sidious had played well with him, giving him a hint of the power the Dark side provided during the last few weeks.

Yes, he wanted to know this side of the Force. It was another possibility to fight the Sith. He would be one of them and one day he would be powerful enough to overthrow Sidious. He would serve the Light by playing with the Dark. He just had to keep a piece of his mind in the Light. It was difficult but he would succeed. Sidious would make his move against the Jedi one day and then he would be there standing in his way.

* * *

Mace Windu looked up when he felt Tahl's presence approaching. She entered his office after having knocked and he waved her to come near and sit down.

"Mace," she began, "I've come because of Luan. She needs to leave the healer's wing. Physically, she's completely healed."

Mace nodded. "Then we're going to assign her to one of the groups of younglings."

She shook her head at that. "Honestly, I don't like the idea. Qui-Gon was able to make a connection with her through meditation and he told me that she is completely lost. I think we have to find a more stable solution for her until she is ready to begin Jedi education."

Mace looked at her and his eyes widened. "You're proposing she should stay with you and Qui-Gon then?" he asked. "That's not possible, you know that."

"We are aware of the fact that this is uncommon, Mace. However, in this case it's the only solution. She won't come around in a group. She must have seen terrible things as she shows all the signs of trauma. She needs a person to turn to and until now only Qui-Gon was able to calm her down. She has a similar connection to the Living Force as he has. She trusts him."

Mace swallowed. He should have known that more changes would come. Master Yoda had already prepared him that they had to find a way to deal with Jedi families. This case was just the first one even if Luan wasn't Qui-Gon's daughter. There would be Jedi children in the future and the Council wouldn't be able to separate them from their parents. Perhaps he should be grateful that Tahl and Qui-Gon were the first to claim a family life. Concerning the girl, Tahl was right. He had seen her meditating with Qui-Gon before and the connection couldn't be denied.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "I am going to speak with the Council about that. I can't promise anything though."

"Don't get me wrong, Mace. I still support that she should be integrated into one of the groups when the time comes. I just think she needs some more time."

He nodded. "I understand that, Tahl, and I'm sure the Council will grant her this time."

* * *

Obi-Wan hadn't tried to reach Sidious again after their last encounter. Even the fact that he wanted to know who the mysterious apprentice might be wasn't enough for him to take the chance again. Qui-Gon and Anakin had both told him that they had sensed the moment when Sidious had tried to tug at his bonds with them and he didn't want to disturb them further. However, he felt a constant temptation to give into the urge to draw on the connection again. He knew that it was Sidious who sent this temptation into his thoughts and he fought it. But this constant fight was exhausting and he felt that he was tiring much sooner because of it.

He had returned to his quarters after his meeting with Master Gallia and once more gave in to the urge to get some sleep. He sank down on his bed, feeling uneasy. He wasn't able to endure a day without sleeping during the afternoon hours. Until he found another solution to block Sidious, he wouldn't be able to go on a mission. He sighed at this. Not being able to fulfill his duties as a Jedi was more than disturbing for him. Finally, he succumbed to his exhaustion and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"_You kno__w__ you can't fight it, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"_

The dark voice entered Qui-Gon's meditation and he pulled himself away, opening his eyes in shock. What had that been? It had come from his bond with Obi-Wan. He reached out and felt the turmoil in his former apprentice. Instantly, he stood up and rushed to the young man's quarters. He knew that Obi-Wan needed his help now.

He reached out to open the door to the new assigned quarters with the Force when it opened without resistance. Obi-Wan must have programmed his Force Signature. Relieved, Qui-Gon hurried to get to the source of the turmoil.

When he entered his former Padawan's bedroom, he held his breath. Obi-Wan was writhing in his bed, fighting the unknown source of darkness which seemed to overtake his mind. Qui-Gon hadn't seen the young man lost in his dreams like that since they had returned to the temple. Knowing well what he had to do, he knelt down at his former Padawan's side and reached out for the bond.

/Wake up, Padawan!/ he sent an order toward the young man and instantly Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

Qui-Gon saw confusion in the young man's eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead. "W-what . . ." Obi-Wan stuttered.

Qui-Gon took the young Master's hand and sent him soothing waves through the Force, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know, but I heard a dark voice over the bond."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Sidious," he stated. "Ever since I made the connection, he tries to establish it again. I must have been too exhausted to fight it alone this time."

"This time? You mean he's threatening you constantly?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He's trying to force me to draw on the connection. I don't know why, he doesn't actively try to reach me but something seems to hold him back. He wants_ me_ to do it."

"This has to stop," Qui-Gon replied. "We have to ask Master Yoda how to deal with it. You can't fight him constantly. You're already too exhausted."

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was overly tired when the young man just gave him a nod of assent. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to admit that he needed help.

* * *

Sidious cursed inwardly. He had been sure that this time he had driven the young man far enough. Obi-Wan had almost given into the temptation to establish the connection. It was the only solution to reach this exceptional Jedi. He still hadn't turned Dooku far enough to reach Kenobi actively. He needed the young man to do it. And it had already worked once. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Master Yoda came to the young Master's quarters immediately when Qui-Gon had called him. Now he looked to Obi-Wan, who was clearly exhausted by his fight with Sidious. Thoughtfully, he shook his head.

"Try to weaken you he does. Dangerous your connection with him is," he said with an admonishing tone. "Reached out to him you should have not."

Obi-Wan looked down instinctively in reply to the reprimand from the ancient Master. Qui-Gon shook his head. "He needed to know if his assumption that Sidious lived was right. Sidious would have found him anyway one day. We knew about this connection before. We need something to help Obi-Wan cope with this, Master."

Master Yoda nodded. "Right you are, Qui-Gon. Solution there is but difficult it will be for him."

Obi-Wan looked up curiously. "What do you mean, Master?" he asked.

"Block the connection I can but permanent it will only be if the block you accept."

"I would accept this, Master. But what's the difficult part then?"

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. "A permanent block to suppress a connection through the Force is a massive manipulation, Obi-Wan. It could evoke headaches coming through the block every time Sidious tries to reach you," he explained and swallowed before adding, "The block can only be destroyed by the Master who erected it or the source of the connection."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Which means Sidious would be able to do severe damage to my mind if he gets hold of me."

"If entering your mind and destroying the block violently he is, damage could be done, yes." Master Yoda confirmed his conclusion.

"But he needs to capture me to do that? He can't do it through the connection we have?"

Qui-Gon looked to his former Padawan with astonishment. The young man was serene and seemed to analyze his options without any emotion. The critics of the Council's decision to promote him should see him now. Everyone had to admit that this man was one of the most capable Masters the order possessed.

"Blocked permanently the mental connection will be. Need to capture you to enter your mind he would have to," Master Yoda answered the young man's question and Qui-Gon knew what Obi-Wan's decision would be before the young Master spoke it out loud.

"Do it then, Master."

A chill went through Qui-Gon at that. He didn't like the thought that in case of an abduction or capture Obi-Wan would be even more vulnerable to Darth Sidious. However, the young man needed a solution. Exhausted, like he was now, he wouldn't be able to lead any mission the Council assigned.

Master Yoda gave them a nod and then approached the young man, placing his hands on Obi-Wan's temples to make a connection.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sidious decided that it was time to assign a mission to his new apprentice. Darth Tyrannus had made enough progress and reality in the universe had to do the rest in turning the Jedi Master into a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith. Sidious knew that Dooku was skeptical enough toward the course of the Jedi order that his scheme would work eventually. Until then his threat to reach out for Obi-Wan Kenobi was sufficient means to hold the Jedi master in his grip. Dooku wasn't aware of the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi had sought Sidious out and that the connection was blocked now.

Sidious chuckled. With the block, the Jedi had given him a stronger opportunity to turn the young man later. Obi-Wan Kenobi would suffer painfully when he destroyed that block and all good memories the young man had with it. One day, he would finally have this exceptional Jedi as an ally and then there would be no one to stop him in this galaxy.

Until then, he needed to see that the advantage stayed with the Sith. He looked up with satisfaction when Dooku entered his room and immediately got down on his knees with respect.

"Master," the former Jedi Master said and looked up with a question in his eyes.

"Tyrannus, it's time for you to take on your first mission. Are you ready to fulfill my wishes?"

Sidious saw Dooku cringe a little bit when he made a step toward him. His new apprentice wasn't someone who feared him like his other apprentices had before him. However, even Dooku had learned to show him respect. Too vivid were the memories of the pain Sidious had inflicted on him.

"I am ready to do what it takes, My Lord," Dooku answered and inclined his head.

"Good, good," Sidious replied and grinned. "You will continue the last mission the Jedi have given you. You were looking for that damn prophecy, weren't you?"

Dooku nodded silently and Sidious felt the reluctance to provide more information. "Don't bother with hiding things from me. I know you were sent to find it because of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Somehow he has to be connected to this ancient prophecy. So, I want you to find it before any Jedi gets his hands on it. Do you understand that, Tyrannus?"

"Everything will be done according to your wishes, my Lord," Dooku replied and bowed again.

"Then stand up and leave. Your ship is already waiting. And Tyrannus?" He paused and his apprentice looked up to him. "Don't think I can't see what you are doing out there. Until now, you only know half of my powers, so don't try me." His tone was threatening and evoked a nod from Dooku.

* * *

After Master Yoda had placed the block, Obi-Wan felt better. He hadn't had the feeling of temptation again since then and he was more than ready to deal with the headaches Master Yoda had warned him about. Tahl had taught him a light meditation to conquer the pain and it had helped him quite well.

Things were calming down in the temple and the Jedi were beginning to teach the new lessons Obi-Wan and Adi had worked out. Until now, the theoretical approach worked well enough and Obi-Wan had dismissed the idea to perform dark techniques. He had played enough with the Dark side. He wasn't ready to take any other risk if he could prevent it.

When he came back to his quarters this evening, his com was blinking and with joy he saw that Padme had tried to reach him. He hadn't heard from her since he had left Naboo and he was happy to see her message now. Eagerly, he pushed the button on his com and her picture came to life before him, a wide smile on her face at seeing him.

"You haven't wasted much time, Obi-Wan," she said.

He smiled back at her and couldn't fight the feeling of warmth he had at her sight. "If a Queen wants to talk to me, who am I to delay my response, Milady?"

She laughed, knowing well he was teasing her. "I just wanted to know how you are. I see you've moved into new quarters. . . ." He heard the question in her voice before she voiced it.

"Qui-Gon and Tahl are finally living together. As we had expected, the order has changed its view toward attachments and I didn't want to be the fifth wheel," he answered with a wink.

"Oh, I understand that. The order really has allowed that, though? I am impressed. So, you're living alone now?"

He nodded. "Was about time, wasn't it? But there's more news. . . . Uhm, they promoted me."

He saw the satisfaction in her eyes at hearing this. "That's good. After what you've done you deserved it."

"Hm, wait till you know the rest... they... uhm, I was appointed to the Council."

Her eyes widened at that. "You were? At your age? I've never heard about a member of the Jedi Council that young. I am more than impressed, Master Kneobi."

He laughed at her tease. "Is there a reason why you called me today, Padme?" he asked then, returning to a serious tone.

"In fact there is, I have good news too and I wanted to let you know. Kael has been elected as Senator today and he will be leaving for Coruscant tomorrow. He told me to ask you if you'd be willing to see him after he has settled down there."

Obi-Wan saw the joy in her eyes about the fact that her trusted friend was now her Senator. "Give him my best wishes and congratulations. I am happy everything went well," he replied, "I will be honored to meet him. Just give him my number."

"He will be thrilled," she said with a broad smile on her face. "He doesn't have any other friends on Coruscant. You should show him around a bit."

He laughed. "Padme, I don't think that he will be interested in the things a Jedi Master can show him. A young man like him needs other friends than me. But I promise to do my best."

"I need to return to my office affairs now, Obi-Wan. It was nice talking to you. We should do this more often."

He smiled in return. "You're right. At least as long as I am in the temple we should com each other. I'm going to call you after I have met with Kael to inform you about your Senator's dealings." He winked at her and she laughed.

When the com shut down he still smiled. She really was able to light up his days. He had to call her again soon.

* * *

"Qui!"

Tahl inhaled sharply at hearing the voice who had called out for her love and rushed into the common room of their quarters. With awe she looked toward the picture she saw.

Luan was hugging Qui-Gon who was kneeling on the floor murmuring quietly in the ear of the young girl. Then the child turned around, having felt Tahl approaching them. She reached out with her hand and laughed at Qui-Gon when she said, "Tahl!"

She smiled back at the girl and fought tears. For weeks they had hoped that Luan would open herself up enough to speak and finally she had done it. She had come to love this cute little girl with her long black hair and warm brown eyes. Hearing the soft voice made Tahl more than happy. It was a great step for Luan in the process of recovering.

Qui-Gon took the child into his arms again and squeezed her. Once more, he whispered something into the girl's ears and Tahl wondered what her partner was telling the child. Then Luan freed herself and turned toward her, reaching out with her arms. "Hug me?" the child asked and Tahl saw the insecurity at that request.

She knelt down and opened her arms. "Sure, come to me, Luan," she said reassuringly and the girl ran into her arms, holding her tightly.

This was a good sign. Luan seemed to re-find her trust in people and perhaps they would find out the story behind this child soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting used to life in the temple but the longer he stayed the more he became restless. He wasn't able to live a life in the temple and he was far too young to retire. So, he was more than relieved when Mace told him that he had to leave to negotiate a border conflict the next day.

He called Anakin and went together with the boy to Qui-Gon and Tahl. He wanted to spend time with the people he loved before leaving for his mission.

Tahl was in the kitchen preparing a meal and Qui-Gon was already expecting them with Luan in the common room. Obi-Wan was amazed that the girl had opened herself to his former Master so well. She was still reserved in Obi-Wan's presence, not saying more than a quiet, "Hello, Master Kenobi." But she hadn't the same problem with Anakin. After a few minutes, Anakin and Luan disappeared to the girl's room to play and Obi-Wan smiled when he saw Anakin protectively placing an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"It's good that the Council allowed her to stay with you," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon nodded and sat down beside Obi-Wan. "Yes, she really needed a home. She doesn't remember anything that happened on that ship before the team brought her here. However, I am sure that one day she will regain her memory and we will find out more about her origin."

"Perhaps if Garen finds the prophecy, we'll be able to unlock the secret anyway. She must be related to it like Anakin is," Obi-Wan replied and looked thoughtfully out of the window.

"Like you, my Padawan," Qui-Gon added. "You seem to forget that Master Yoda has sent Dooku to look for the prophecy because of you. You must play a key role in it as well."

Obi-Wan made a dismissive gesture and Qui-Gon smiled. "You are far too modest, Obi-Wan," he said and took Obi-Wan's hand. "So, the Council has finally given you a mission. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," the young man replied and swallowed. "Truth be told, it's weird to know that I will leave without you, Master. I haven't been on a solo mission for quite some time."

"Oh, but it's time for you to get used to it again. You're a Master in your own right and you have adjusted well in your new life. You really don't need my assistance anymore," Qui-Gon said with a fond smile. Obi-Wan could see pride shimmering in his former Master's eyes.

"Yes, I know that it's time for me to let go of you," the young man stated with a wink. "The Force gave us so much more time than we should have had in the first place."

"You don't have to let go of me completely, Obi-Wan. I'm still here and over our bond you can get my advice any time you need it."

The young Master nodded. "And I'm sure I will need it, my Master."

Before Qui-Gon was able to answer, they were summoned by Tahl and after a few moments, all of them were gathered around the table in the kitchen to enjoy their meal. Bant had joined her former Master and Obi-Wan was happy to have her at his side this night.

Looking at the table and the people who joined it with him, Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. This was his family, Qui-Gon, Tahl, Bant, Garen, who already had left for his undercover mission to find the prophecy, Anakin and Luan. He never had had something like this before. This sense of belonging was new and it had to be what families felt for each other. He was grateful that the Force had given him a possibility to experience this. There was nothing which could compare to it. He knew that he was Jedi enough to accept that these people wouldn't be with him forever. However, he was ready to do what he had to do to protect them.

The Force had given him more than a new life. He had finally understood the meaning of love and compassion. He realized what a mistake it had been for the old order to ignore it. In this life he would take care that the Jedi would be able to find a way to deal with love rather than deny it. He was well aware of the fact that this way would be difficult for Masters like him and Mace. Looking at Qui-Gon, he almost envied his former Master for his connection to the Living Force. It made acceptance of this so much easier. But with these people at his side, he would succeed. He had to, because being here with all of them was what he wanted. He never wanted to find himself again alone on Tatooine waiting for Anakin's son to grow old enough to defeat his own father.

At that thought, Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and Qui-Gon turned his gaze toward him.

/It won't happen again. We're going to make sure about that, my Padawan./

Obi-Wan felt tears glistening in his eyes at that and gave Qui-Gon a small nod of acknowledgment. With the help of the Force, they would do just that.


	38. Part III, Chapter 1

Here is the beginning of Part III. It takes place two and a half years after TPM. Obi-Wan is 27 now. I hope you will like it.

Thanks to Blueowl, my wonderful beta.

* * *

**Book I, Part III: The Shroud of the Dark Side**

**Chapter 1  
**

The temple was one of the most imposing buildings on the urban planet of Coruscant. Many people throughout the Galaxy said that its height and structure was made to demonstrate the power of the Jedi order. People also had said that the Jedi had lost their connection to life in the Republic because they always kept to themselves and closed the order off from any outside influence. However, this view had changed profoundly after the Jedi Council had implemented fundamental changes to the rules of the order three years ago. To the astonishment of the Senate and the people throughout the Galaxy, the order had begun to open up. Since these changes had been made, more and more bonded Jedi were seen and Jedi children were born in the temple. For everyone outside the order, the Jedi had suddenly changed from supernatural beings into normal people, who experienced joy and happiness or pain and suffering like every other Republic citizen. Suddenly, the temple was no longer that imposing because the order lost some of the former mystery around it.

Approaching it from space was still impressive and Obi-Wan Kenobi heaved a sigh of contentment at seeing his home. His last mission had taken its toll on him and he was relieved that the Council had told him that they wanted him to stay at the temple for a longer time. It was time to catch up with Bant and Garen, Qui-Gon and Tahl, and, above all, he was longing to spend time with Anakin, who was now at the age of twelve and would have to find a Master soon. He had missed them all while being constantly on missions not able to have more than a day or two in the temple.

His heart pounded in his chest when the ship landed on the temple's hangar. There were people waiting for him and Obi-Wan was able to determine their Force-Signatures. He felt Qui-Gon and Anakin, as well as Mace and Master Yoda and he was looking forward to greeting them personally. Trying to keep his serene Jedi composure, he stepped out the ship and was met with the arms of the boy he loved so much. Laughing, he closed his arms around him and was hugged tightly.

"You're back," the boy said with overwhelming joy in his voice. "I thought you'd never come home."

"Anakin, you know that I will always return to you," Obi-Wan responded and felt a lump forming in his throat. This time he had sometimes thought that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He had experienced many life-threatening situations on this mission and if it hadn't been for his experience in his former life he didn't know if he would have been able to get through them as he had.

Looking up, he saw Qui-Gon smiling broadly at the reunion while Master Yoda and Mace were trying to maintain their composure as it was demanded of Masters of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan smiled and freed himself out of Anakin's grip.

"Let me greet them properly, Anakin. We're going to have time later."

Nodding, the boy turned around and they walked toward the greeting committee.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said and hugged his former apprentice shortly. "I'm happy to have you back."

"As am I, Master, believe me," the younger man responded and turned toward the Council Masters bowing shortly. He was their equal and an acknowledgment of their joined position was enough between them.

Mace reached out his hand to shake Obi-Wan's. "We are really happy that you made it out of there alive, Obi-Wan."

"Difficult mission this had been. Good it is that returned you have," Master Yoda said and his ears lifted up as an indication of his joy.

"It really was difficult this time, Masters," Obi-Wan confirmed. "However, I've managed to settle a peace treaty with both parties and we've got nothing to worry about anymore."

"As you always do, Obi-Wan. The order hasn't got a more capable negotiator than you," Mace said and winked.

Obi-Wan blushed a bit at the praise. Even two and a half years of being in the Council hadn't changed his attitude. He was still modest and that was something all his fellow Jedi loved about him.

Anakin was fidgeting impatiently at Obi-Wan's side and Qui-Gon had to laugh at seeing the boy. "I think Anakin wants you to come with him to our quarters, Obi-Wan. He has a surprise for you waiting there."

"We don't want to hold you up, Obi-Wan," Mace said with a smile toward the boy. "Council briefing will be tomorrow. Master Yoda and I would like to see you in the evening though to fill you in."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will be there, Mace." And without having the time to say another word, he was led away by Anakin. Smiling apologetically to the two Council Masters, he followed the eager boy.

"You will see, Obi-Wan. My present for you is just wizard. Luan and I did work on it together."

Obi-Wan looked questioningly at his former Master who returned nothing more than a knowing smile. "Did he tamper with droids again, Qui?" the young Master asked, rolling his eyes.

"I won't tell," Qui-Gon replied and looked to the boy with a wink.

When they entered Qui-Gon's quarters, Tahl was sitting in the common room together with Luan. The girl still hadn't talked about her origin but, apart from that, she had recovered nicely. After one year, the Council had decided that she should participate in daily education but remain with Qui-Gon and Tahl. Both had been happy about that because they had become used to her presence in their life. At that time, the Council had also decided that children of bonded Jedi were to remain with their parents until a Master would choose them as Padawan. The Jedi were on their way to become a family order and Obi-Wan was glad about it. It had allowed Anakin to have constant contact with his own family on Naboo and many other younglings had been granted the same. If someone had told Obi-Wan a few years ago that this would happen, he would have denied it. However, even Mace had come around and seemed to be enjoying the growing Jedi community in the temple.

In comparison to Anakin, who tended to be enthusiastic and impulsive, Luan was still a serious and thoughtful child. She was more of the shy type and still had her problems to relate to people she didn't know well. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was one of these people. She hadn't seen much of him over the last years and when he had been around she always needed time to get used to him. But Tahl always told him how much Luan adored him from afar even if she didn't speak more than a few sentences with him when he was around.

When Obi-Wan entered the common room with Anakin and Qui-Gon, Luan looked up at them and Obi-Wan saw her blushing. Tahl stood up to greet the young Master and Luan was hiding behind her.

"Obi-Wan, it's so nice that you're finally back," Tahl said and shoved Luan gently in front of her. "Say hello to Obi-Wan, sweetie."

The girl looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and the Jedi Master was stunned that she seemed to have grown even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. With her nine years, the features of the woman she would become were already visible. Her brown eyes wore an understanding expression which astonished him as it was unusual for a girl of her age. The Force was immensely strong in her. Like Qui-Gon, she had a strong connection to the Living Force and this was one of the reasons why she understood things going on around her without asking.

She could barely look at him when she said, "Hello, Master Obi-Wan."

He took her tiny hand and knelt down to get to her eye level. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he replied, "You don't have to call me Master, Luan. I am still Obi-Wan to you."

As every time when he had been away for a long time, she smiled shyly and nodded. It would take a few days for her to become accustomed to his presence but he knew that she would come around eventually.

Anakin was getting impatient now. "Obi-Wan, we have that present for you…," he said and took the young Master's hand to lead him away. Obi-Wan stood up, taking Luan in his other hand. "Well, then let's see what you've got."

They entered Luan's quarters and Obi-Wan looked stunned toward an astrodroid. Anakin moved to it and pushed a button to switch it on. The droid began to beep and the boy looked at Obi-Wan expectantly.

"We've built you your own astrodroid. His name is R4 and we exchanged R2D2's plans with Padme to make him as effective as R2 is. You can take him with you on missions. And…" Anakin was barely able to catch a breath before continuing. "We've programmed R2 and R4 to communicate with each other, so that you'll have a constant connection with Padme if you want."

Beaming with pride, Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan's reaction. The young Master was speechless though. He had already feared that Anakin had tampered with droids to make him a present, but he never would have thought that the boy would give him something this special. It was a well thought-out present for someone like him, who was constantly on missions and in need of a reliable astrodroid.

Qui-Gon had entered behind them and was now smiling at his former apprentice. "They really made an effort to please you this time, don't you think?"

Obi-Wan nodded, overwhelmed. "You really did, Anakin, Luan. That's a great surprise."

Qui-Gon's smile changed into a mischievous grin when he said, "And that they had the idea of programming a connection with R2..."

Obi-Wan threw him an exasperated glance back. "Don't start it again, Qui..." It was a permanent argument between them. Qui-Gon always tried to convince Obi-Wan that the Queen of Naboo had more than friendship in mind when it came to him.

While Obi-Wan was content to see the rule of attachment being lifted, allowing Jedi to bond and live a relationship, it wasn't a concept he could imagine for himself. Too long had he lived by the non-attachment rule to change his own notion about it. It never occurred to him that the changes he had evoked in the Jedi order could concern him and his life. Tahl and Qui-Gon had often discussed this issue with him during the last years. He had to admit that he loved the family life these two, as well as Anakin and Luan, provided him. However, having this family was enough for him. He couldn't even think about starting one on his own. In his opinion, he had nothing to offer to a probable wife. He knew that the Force had sent him back for a purpose and this purpose would mean he had to make sacrifices. He didn't want to burden a family with this. Padme was nothing more than a dear friend to him and he wished Qui-Gon would cease his teasing about it.

"We made R4 for you because you need someone to take care of you when you are alone," Luan interrupted his musings.

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply at seeing the honest expression in the girl's eyes. "That's... uhm … Thank you so much, Luan," he stuttered and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I need someone to take care of me, when all of you aren't around," he whispered in her ear, getting a broad smile in response.

Anakin was fidgeting again. He wanted to show Obi-Wan the technical things they had implemented in the little astrodroid. Laughing about the boy's enthusiasm, the young Master knelt down beside him and R4, listening carefully, asking questions if needed and giving praise to Anakin and Luan for thinking about everything.

* * *

Every time the Sith Lord was angry, the people in his household at the end of the Galaxy on Zigoola feared that he would unleash his fury on one of them. He had done so often enough. One would think that such a behavior would drive all the servants away but that wasn't the case. Too high was the price to be paid when someone of the entourage would leave. Sidious had all of them firmly in his grip. There were the ones who had reason enough to fear the Lord's knowledge about them and there were others who admired Sidious for his strength and the promise that one day they would rule the Galaxy at his side. Some of them were both. All of them hoped for a position which allowed them to command others. However, they all knew that no one was closer to their Lord than Darth Tyrannus, his apprentice. Even if Sidious wasn't around, everyone paid Tyrannus respect, knowing well which impact his success or failure had on the Dark Lord's mood.

They now bowed to him as he left his starship with confident steps, his dark cape disguising most of his figure. Dooku didn't even pay them a bit of attention. He finally had found part of what his Master desired and he was hurrying to share his knowledge with the Lord. He just had to hope that it would be enough to satisfy Sidious. It wasn't that he feared the Sith's punishments, he already had become used to the permanent pain in his life. He had crossed that line long ago and accepted that his soul wouldn't be saved from the Dark. However, there was still a part in him that firmly remained in the light. A part he protected from the dark tendrils which had overtaken his mind. It was this part he didn't want Sidious to find, the part which hid his knowledge about Obi-Wan Kenobi. He knew that it was also the part of his mind Sidous desired even more than what he held in his hands now. However, he wouldn't have it. Dooku kept to his promise to serve the Dark Lord, he had even found a certain pleasure in the Dark. It came to him naturally now. But he wouldn't give up this last part, not only to protect the young man he had come to respect but also to protect himself. If Sidious knew the truth about Obi-Wan Kenobi, he wouldn't value Dooku as his apprentice any longer. He would begin a hunt for Kenobi's soul and in the process Dooku would lose his power over the Lord. A power he held now because Sidious needed him to do the dirty work.

Dooku smiled triumphantly when he looked to the door separating him from his Master. Sidious would be thrilled about what he had for him. They had gained an advantage and they would use it.

* * *

"What happened?"Obi-Wan was asking his friend Mace when he entered his office.

Mace responded with a worrisome glance. "What tells you that something happened?" He knew he couldn't fool the young Master but it still amazed him how perceptive Obi-Wan was.

"Well, you told me that you needed me here on Coruscant, which means you have a situation here that requires my presence. Don't tell me you've been worried about my health."

"Honestly, I am worried about your health, Obi-Wan," Mace responded with an indignant expression. "However, you are right as you always are. We need to talk and the Council has to decide how to proceed with the situation. I didn't want to decide that without you being here."

"Then tell me, Mace," Obi-Wan replied and sat down on the chair opposite of the Korun-Master.

"We've received a message from Garen Muln a few days ago," Mace began and pushed the button of his holoprojector. Instantly, the blue shimmering form of Garen appeared.

"I've found another part of the prophesy, Master Windu. However, I wasn't able to secure it before the Sith got it."

Obi-Wan looked up questioningly and Mace stopped the transmission. "Garen told us a few months ago that he'd been followed. He was convinced that it was a Sith as he was able to sense the dark signature. Until now, we haven't had a clue about his identity."

"It must be the apprentice Sidious told me about," Obi-Wan stated and his eyes closed briefly at the remembrance of his encounter with the Dark Lord. Since Master Yoda had placed the block, Sidious hadn't been able to reach him again and Obi-Wan was glad about that. However, this fact had also prevented him from getting to know the identity of the new Sith apprentice.

"Well, Garen has seen him," Mace continued, "And you won't like what he has to tell." He pushed the button again to continue the transmission.

"I saw him, Master Windu, and I am pretty sure that it was Master Dooku. I wasn't able to talk or even fight him because the moment I entered the house of my informant, he just disappeared. But I saw his figure when he left and... uhm... I don't know Master Dooku's signature that well, but it felt like him, only like a much darker version of him. My informant didn't survive this encounter. He was killed by Force lightning. I can't believe that Master Dooku turned but all the evidence is telling me that it is true."

Once more, Mace stopped the transmission. Obi-Wan's face had gone as white as a sheet at the news. Who could blame him? Dooku knew almost everything about his history. If he was a Sith, Sidious must have knowledge about Obi-Wan's key role to the order by now.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked when he had processed the information sufficiently to deal with it.

Mace shook his head. "I don't know. Perhaps Sidious promised him something during the fight on Naboo? He must have gone with him deliberately, otherwise we would have gotten an emergency call. In any case, the Sith wouldn't have been able to cloud both of their Force signatures that effectively if he hadn't volunteered."

"He could have used a Force inhibitor," Obi-Wan countered. He wanted to deny what lay openly before him. He had trusted Dooku this time. It had taken its time but he had come to value the older Master's views and opinions. He wasn't ready to believe that this Jedi had once more betrayed them.

"You know that we would have felt a trace of his signature then, Obi-Wan. No, Dooku has left with the Sith, Force knows why he did it, but he did."

Obi-Wan nodded. There was no point in denying it. "Well," he said and took a deep breath. "At least I know our adversary good enough in this case. We have to talk with Supreme Chancellor Valorum about it. It won't take long until Dooku will play a political role as leader of the opposition. We have to prevent them from leaving the Republic this time."

"That's why I wanted you here, Obi-Wan. Your skill in dealing with politicians and your knowledge of the future is an asset in this situation."

The young Master sighed. "Not that I like it. . . ." Then he nodded, having an idea. "In the last days of the old Republic, an alliance had been formed against Palpatine. It had been too late then but the Senators, who had formed it, had been trustworthy enough to keep to the principles of democracy after the fall of the Republic. Perhaps this time they could play a more important role. We could try to form an alliance with them now. It should help us to deal with the political side of this conflict."

"Why haven't the Jedi worked with them then?" Mace asked as it seemed the logical thing to do for him.

"Palpatine already had succeeded in planting mistrust. There were only two Senators of the group who supported including the Jedi in their plans. So, they decided against it."

Mace raised his eyebrow. "We should talk to these two then."

Obi-Wan smiled. "One of them had been Padme Amidala, who is now Queen of Naboo instead of a Senator. However, I have good relations with Kael Dorvin, the Senator of Naboo who seems to be rational enough to follow our case. The other was the one who saved Master Yoda and me after Order sixty-six. I don't even know if he is a Senator by now. His name is Bail Organa and he comes from Alderaan."

Mace typed the name into the datapad before him. "Here he is. Bail Organa, the young viceroy of Alderaan. I am impressed, Obi-Wan, this should be a powerful ally. He is very young to have such an important role on his planet. He isn't Senator yet, but he aids Senator Antilles from Alderaan which means he has enough influence. However, there is no connection between the Jedi and him until now."

"Well, Kael could arrange that. They should be around the same age and it wouldn't be too difficult to find a reason for them to meet."

"And what are we going to tell them?"

"I think, we should tell them that there is a threat to the Republic and that the Jedi can't fight it in the political arena; that we should work together in this, exchanging information, looking out for signs of a Separatist movement."

Mace shook his head thoughtfully. "That means, we have to tell them about the Sith. I don't like that. We don't know how they're going to deal with it."

"Well, Kael Dorvin already knows about them after having fought on Naboo. And Bail Organa, he will be glad that the Jedi are honest with him. Last time, he was very angry when he found out about the Sith and the fact that the Jedi had kept it to themselves. Anyway, we have to take the risk, Mace. We need allies in the Senate. Dooku doesn't keep to the battlefield in this fight. We can't let him do what he did in my former life."

Mace nodded. "So, be it then. We're going to talk about it with the Council. A political alliance against the Sith can only help things."

* * *

When Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's quarters that evening, he felt the well-known signature of his former Padawan on the balcony. Every time when Obi-Wan stayed on Coruscant, the young Master enjoyed his friends' visits. They had made it a habit to talk to each other in the evenings after Qui-Gon had brought Luan to bed. Today was no exception and Qui-Gon had been looking forward to this for a long time. Obi-Wan had been on missions for five months without returning to the temple and they had a lot to catch up on.

He stepped out and approached the young man. Obi-Wan was looking to the stars and his gaze was distant. Qui-Gon could tell that he was deep in thoughts and stopped midway to not disturb him. Had Obi-Wan even felt him entering the quarters? He shouldn't have even doubted it because in that moment the young Master turned around and smiled.

"Well, did you think you could sneak up on me that easily?" he asked with a wink.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not really. But you were far away with your thoughts. Will you share with me what bothers you?"

Obi-Wan shrugged in response. "Well, I'd say you'd be better not knowing it but you wouldn't accept that. So, let's sit down in the common room and talk. It's a bit chilly out here."

The older Master knew that something had to be wrong. He could sense it in the Force but he could also see it in Obi-Wan's gestures. The young man was sitting down on a chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"You only do that if you're thinking how to tell me something I won't like," Qui-Gon stated and sat down on the couch, looking toward Obi-Wan expectantly.

"Hm, you really know me well, Qui," Obi-Wan replied and took a deep breath. "Dooku lives," he said and looked up, waiting for his former Master's reaction.

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. Did he just say that the Master whose death he had mourned for over two years lived? "It... That... I mean, this can't be true," he stuttered in response. "We would have felt him."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Qui. Dooku must have turned on Naboo. Garen saw and felt him. He is the Sith apprentice Sidious told me about."

Disbelief was the first thing that entered Qui-Gon's mind. His former Master wouldn't turn to the Dark side, he just wouldn't, would he? The truth began to sink in slowly. His connection with the Living Force was already telling him that Obi-Wan was right. The young man wouldn't tell him such an incredulous thing if he had no proof.

"He turned? Again?" was the only thing he was able to mutter and received a nod of assent from Obi-Wan in return.

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked and stood up, beginning to pace.

"We don't know, Qui. We just know that he is a Sith now. He must have left with Sidious back then on Naboo. That's why we haven't found his corpse. And we are convinced that he went with the Dark Lord on his own will."

Once more, Qui-Gon reached out into the Force and felt the young man's words confirmed. Dooku had decided to turn. However, the Force was silent about the reasons. He shook himself; he couldn't dwell on the why. He needed to focus on what to do with this knowledge.

"What does this mean? Will the story repeat itself?" he asked and looked to his thoughtful former Padawan, who shook his head at the question.

"We shouldn't rely on my knowledge of the future alone. However, we know about Master Dooku's strengths and I am sure that Sidious is going to exploit them."

"I assume, he will make him his public face then," Qui-Gon concluded. "In comparison to Darth Maul, Dooku has charisma and the ability to lead people. He could play a role in dividing the Republic again, couldn't he?"

"I am convinced about that, Qui. It won't be as easy as the last time. Sidious had been Supreme Chancellor then. But I'm sure the Dark Lord will find another way to plant mistrust. We have to observe the Senate closely."

"Will the Council take measures to deal with it?" Qui-Gon asked and Obi Wan nodded.

"We will talk about it in our session tomorrow. We have an advantage because of my knowledge. However, Dooku knows that and he surely has told Sidious about my true identity."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I can't believe that. How could we trust him like that? We shouldn't have told him. . . ."

Obi-Wan interrupted him. "We couldn't know. Everything has a reason. I remember that it was you who told me to trust in the Force."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. "Well, there is a reason why you, my Padawan, are in the Council and I am not. It never ceases to amaze me how well I must have taught you."

Obi-Wan blushed a bit at the praise. "Well, talking about teaching. How is Luan doing in her mastery of the Force? She should have learned a thing or two since I last saw her."

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan wanted to change the subject for a reason. He often told him about things which concerned the Council but he never tried to discuss things further than the Council already had done. His former Padawan always respected the rules that came with his position. He decided to play along. Being honest with himself, he preferred to think this news through on his own before elaborating it further with Obi-Wan.

"She is very strong in the Living Force. That's why she is able to sense almost everything that's going on. It is a bit overwhelming for her being together with her age-mates, who aren't advanced in shielding themselves yet. I taught her shielding techniques to protect her mind and as she has formed a deep friendship with Anakin, I also taught him to shield himself better. They are very fond of each other. Even if we kept attention that they are not aware of their high Midichlorian count, they seem to sense that their lives are somehow linked."

Obi-Wan smiled, satisfied at what Qui-Gon told him. "You know, the Anakin in my life didn't have any friends of his age or younger. I loved seeing them today. They seem to play with each other as children should."

Qui-Gon laughed. "They do and sometimes they get a bit too enthusiastic. Ask Mace about the kitchen droids. They have found a liking in tampering with them. The only thing I could do to distract them was giving them R4. Isn't it amazing what they have done with it?"

Obi-Wan gave a broad smile. "I am looking forward seeing this little astrodroid in action."

"You should begin with its connection to a certain other droid on Naboo," Qui-Gon replied with a wink.

"I surely will call Padme soon, my Master. But that's no reason for you to speculate again. We are just friends and you know that. I wish you would stop that."

Qui-Gon heard the little annoyance and asked himself why Obi-Wan was so persistent in denying his own feelings for Padme. They had argued about that often during the last years. The only conclusion for the young man's behavior was that he still wasn't aware of the bond Qui-Gon had felt from the beginning.

"Now, tell me, how is your life as bonded Jedi," Obi-Wan asked and Qui-Gon knew he wouldn't be able to return to the subject of the young Queen as long as Obi-wan didn't want to speak about it.

They continued their evening chatting about everything Obi-Wan had missed during his absence. Qui-Gon was able to give the young man a report about Shmi's well-being on Naboo and the rumors that were spreading more and more about Master Gallia being in love with Mace Windu. Obi-Wan laughed heartily at that, knowing well enough that Mace wouldn't even consider a relationship. Although the Korun-Master had made his peace with the new policy of attachment, Obi-Wan wasn't able to imagine him crossing the line himself. Qui-Gon shortly thought that the Council-Master and Obi-Wan had that in common but didn't mention it. He wanted to have an evening without arguing with the young man and was relieved that despite their knowledge about Dooku, they were able to enjoy being together like this.

* * *

"It's still not the complete text, my Lord, but it's a step. The prophesy not only refers to the son of the two suns but also to a daughter of a moon." Dooku was sitting together with his Sith Master in the control room. From here, Sidious could survey the entire planet and was also able to contact his spies throughout the Galaxy.

The Dark Lord scrutinized the text before him and concentrated on its meaning. "Tell me, Darth Tyrannus, who is that son of the suns? Has he already been at the temple when you left?"

Dooku swallowed a bit before looking up at his Master. He wouldn't tell him about his own theory. This was part of what he kept to himself.

"Well, Master, I haven't been to the temple for a long time then, being sent to an undercover mission and all. I don't know if the Jedi have already found their Chosen One. And one thing is sure, they don't even have the knowledge to look out for this daughter of a moon."

Sidious shook his head thoughtfully. "Well, it could be Kenobi. Do you know where he came from?"

"It wasn't part of my duties to know the younglings' background, My Lord. I don't know anything about it," Dooku replied with a firm voice.

"What does this mean anyway? ... _And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as the son of the suns. He shall find his power in the daughter of a moon but only … _What comes after the only?"

Dooku shook his head. "I don't know, Master. We have to look out for the rest. Allow me to continue my search. I am sure I will find it."

Sidious nodded. "You shall be granted that permission soon. But before you continue that mission, I want you to go to Kamino."

Dooku listened to his Master's instructions and his eyes widened at the impact of the plan. When Sidious had ended, he bowed and said, "I will do as you wish, my Lord."


	39. Part III, Chapter 2

I was on vacation for a week, so this chapter took a bit longer than usual. I hope you'll like it. Bail is entering the picture now ;)

Thanks to my wonderful beta blueowl!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It never ceased to astonish Obi-Wan how much the Council valued his opinion in this life. This session was no exception to that. The fact that Dooku was the Sith apprentice they've been looking for had shocked most of the Masters in this round and everyone turned to the young Master for advice. They knew that Obi-Wan had fought Dooku often enough in his former life to judge the Sith's abilities.

They were currently discussing Obi-Wan's plan to form an alliance with selected Senators against the Sith. Obi-Wan hadn't said a word after bringing on his proposal, watching closely how each of the Masters reacted. It didn't escape him that Master Yoda seemed to do the same.

Adi Gallia was the first to support the plan. "I think this is the right way to proceed, Masters," she said and Obi-Wan felt a supportive wave in the Force. "This should give us an advantage. If we want to prevent a political crisis evoked by the Sith, we will need Senators at our side."

Master Plo Koon shook his head. "Honestly, I don't like the thought of telling anyone outside the order about the threat of the Sith. The Senators haven't any knowledge about the Force and we can't foresee what they will do if they're told."

Obi-Wan saw a few Masters nodding at that. Mace, who had expressed the same doubts when he had first heard of Obi-Wan's suggestion, stepped in.

"Well, I have to admit that it makes me feel uncomfortable too. However, it seems the only way to get political support. Obi-Wan has chosen two Senators who he thinks could be trusted. We've already distanced ourselves from our old ways and it gave us nothing but advantages. So, I think we should follow Obi-Wan's lead in this."

Adi looked at the young Master when asking, "Who do you have in mind, Master Kenobi?"

"I thought about Kael Dorvin, the Senator of Naboo. He is a good friend and he already knows about the Siths' existence. I think he would support an alliance against them."

Plo Koon nodded now. "You're right, he already knows about many things. It could work. However, one planet system isn't enough for an alliance."

"I have another one in mind, Master Kloon," Obi-Wan replied, "I made the choice relying on the experiences of my former life and I am able to understand if this Council has its doubt about that. However, we found a young man, who helped the Jedi a lot back then, in the entourage of Senator Antilles of Alderaan. His name is Bail Organa and he is the viceroy of Alderaan as well as one of the future aspirants for the position as Senator. I am sure he can be trusted."

Plo Koon shook his head in doubt. "Well excuse me, Master Kenobi, but your trust is founded on an entirely different person from your former life."

Obi-Wan leaned slightly forward having expected this argument. "You're right. It's how I judge people in this life. I can't deny that. However, everyone's personality seems to be the same. The developments of things change, even the development in personality, but never their attributes in principle. I can feel it in the Force that trusting Bail Organa is the right thing to do. If he had known earlier about the Sith in my former life, he could have helped then. We have nothing to lose, only to win."

Master Yoda looked at the young Master approvingly now. "Feel in the Force I can that right Obi-Wan is. Prepared we should be this time, in all aspects."

The Council-Masters nodded one after another and even Master Koon gave Obi-Wan a nod of assent.

Mace held up his hand to interrupt the murmuring that began in the chamber. "So be it then. Someone will approach Kael Dorvin and Bail Organa to inform them about a possible threat to the Republic." He looked around. "I suggest Obi-Wan would be the best choice to occupy about that."

The Masters gave one more nod of assent. Then Mace started with another issue. "We have to be aware of the fact that Sidious could pursue parts of his original plan. I suggest someone going to Kamino. It should be an undercover mission to see if the production of the Clones has already started or not."

Master Yoda gave him a slight nod. "As Knight Muln has lost his trace, a good choice for that he will be. Proved his abilities he has."

After that was decided, Mace heaved a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan knew that the suggestion to work together with politicians had given his friend a headache. He hadn't expected the Council to support this decision. However, this Council had surprised them often enough during the last few years.

"I have another thing we need to discuss," he heard Adi Gallia saying and looked up. In his opinion, everything had been decided.

Mace nodded, urging her to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker will have his thirteenth birthday in about three months. Until now no one has chosen him and I think we should talk about that in this Council."

It was an odd subject to discuss. Normally, the Council wouldn't interfere in the selection of Masters and Padawans. It was the Force who decided about that by creating a training bond. However, Adi was right, this case was special.

Plo Koon chuckled a bit before answering. "Well, I think there would be enough Masters who would be honored to train this boy. But no one will have the courage to ask him, knowing about the already existing bond between him and Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan paled at that. He didn't want to be the reason for Anakin not finding a Master. "Uhm... well, it's true that I have a bond with him. However, it isn't a training bond."

Adi smiled at him with encouragement. "We all know that you're hesitating to take him as your Padawan again, Master Kenobi. But things have changed, you have changed. I can't imagine him being trained by anyone besides you."

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. "No, I won't do it this time. The boy deserves a Master who will train him without prejudices. I suggest we ask Qui-Gon. He should have been Anakin's Master in my former life, he should be it now."

Mace shook his head. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I can't imagine Qui-Gon doing that. If he is ready to train another Padawan, it would be Luan not Anakin."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at that. "But... I mean, isn't Qui-Gon already too close to her?"

Mace tilted his head a bit. "Well, it's a point, but we haven't decided about that yet. I mean, we have to talk about it, having more and more Jedi families now. I doubt that a family bond prevents a Master from properly training his Padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at that. He hadn't expected Mace to be open to such a notion. Perhaps he had been away for too long to see this development. "What... how... what will become of Anakin then? I mean, if Qui-Gon doesn't train him . . . who will?" he stuttered.

Mace shook his head and gave Obi-Wan an exasperated glance. "We have to let the Force guide us in this, Obi-Wan. _You_ have to let the Force guide you in this. It's not your place to deny it if the Force wants you to be his Master again."

"It does not, Mace," Obi-Wan replied, "I know that all of you expect me to train him again. But the Force didn't choose me in my former life to do so. It was Qui-Gon who chose it then. And I am not chosen as his Master in this life. If it isn't Qui-Gon, we'll have to look for the one who is destined to train him."

He didn't like the glances he received from the other Masters. They spoke of doubt and even humor about his reluctance to take on Anakin's training.

"Right Obi-Wan is. His rightful Master we shall find," Master Yoda interfered the second time in this session. "Not necessarily Obi-Wan it must be."

Adi swallowed deeply at that. "Well, we should hurry a bit in this search as we have only three months left."

* * *

"Wasn't that a special idea from them?" Padme smiled broadly into the holoprojector of R2 evoking a happy whistle from the little droid. She saw Obi-Wan's shimmering blue face returning her smile.

"I must admit, it's much more comfortable to have a rolling holoprojector with me now. R4 is a wonderful gift from Anakin and Luan. And..." his smile grew broader. "It gives us the possibility to contact each other more easily than before."

"Yes, that's an asset," she replied and laughed. "Although, I shall miss our letters. It was so beautifully old-fashioned to communicate like that."

"Oh, there is no reason why we shouldn't write to each other because we have an additional means of communication now. I... uhm, I kind of like to have your letters with me."

A smile played around her lips when she saw his slight blush at admitting this. Her heart began to pound and she tried to contain her joy. She knew that her little crush wasn't something she should share with him. She had tried to get over it but her feelings had become even stronger during the last two years. However, he didn't reciprocate these, of that she was sure. He had made it unmistakably clear that the change of the rules, which he had welcomed, didn't have any impact on his attitude toward attachment.

"Well," she hurried to answer. "We'll see how many letters will remain when we are able to communicate like that. But you haven't told me about Qui-Gon and Tahl. How are they?"

"They are fine. Together with Luan they are almost a little family. It's nice seeing them together."

"Knowing that you played a great part in this?" Padme said with a faint smile. "I mean, you were the one who evoked all the changes the Council has made in its policy of attachment." She bit her lip; she shouldn't speak about that with him. She knew he didn't see it like this.

"Well, it had been mostly Master Yoda who has changed the order. The Council values my advice but after all it's his word that counts."

She nodded. "But you have asked for Anakin to have contact with his family, which was really important for him and Shmi. If I remember correctly, it had also been you who suggested to have Luan stay with Qui-Gon and Tahl. You are a great supporter of families, Obi-Wan." She threw him a mischievous glance, knowing well he didn't like to hear that pointed out.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't tease me like that, Padme," he replied with a smile.

It made her laugh out loud. "Oh, but it's so funny teasing you. You are just so," she paused searching for the right word and only one came to her mind. "Jedi."

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked her with a curious expression.

"It's hard to explain. Most of the time, you wear this aura of dignity around you. If I tease you, I can make you laugh and then you look like the young man you are." She saw that her words had touched something in him. His expression grew serious again.

"I meant no offense," she hurried to say when she saw his gaze getting distant.

"None taken, Padme. It's... I mean, I like that you are honest with me. That's why I value our friendship so much. There isn't anyone outside this temple who tells me the truth like you."

Now it was her turn to blush. "So, will you tell me what's bothering you then?" she asked and leaned a bit closer toward the cam.

He coughed slightly and she was able to see his uneasiness. "What tells you that something is bothering me? I mean, I have all the reason to be happy, back at the temple, no mission planned. I am going to enjoy my time with Qui-Gon, Tahl, Anakin and Luan, as well as with my friends. There's nothing that's bothering me at the moment."

She shook her head. "Please, Obi-Wan, I know you well enough to tell that there is more."

He looked down and then gave her a nod. "You're right, as always. Perhaps you know me a bit too well. It's time for Anakin to be chosen."

"By a Master? To be trained? Well, I don't see a problem in this. He is such a bright boy, I am sure someone will want to train him."

"Yes, it should be like that. However, there seems to be no one who is ready to take on the task. The Council thinks it should be me who trains him."

She gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong with that? You already have a bond. It's seems the right thing to do."

She saw him shift uncomfortably. "I... uhm... It's... difficult." he stuttered. She had never seen him that self-conscious. What was wrong with him?

"You don't want to train him?" she concluded and received a slight nod from him. "Are you ready to tell me why?"

He swallowed. "Well, I think I am already too close to him. He should be trained by someone who is able to keep the distance."

Her eyes widened at the implication of what he had just said. "You mean a thing such as love isn't something which could help in his training."

He returned her gaze and she felt that she had hit his thoughts perfectly. He didn't respond though.

"Obi-Wan," she said in a soft voice. "The Jedi have changed. Love isn't forbidden any longer. They have come to accept it as a natural part of life. Qui-Gon loved you while he trained you and you've become one of the most devoted Jedi of the order. Do you really think love could prevent you from training Anakin successfully?"

"It certainly clouds my judgment," he pointed out and she saw annoyance in his eyes.

"Do you believe what you're saying? Well, if that is true there won't be a mother or a father who is fit enough to educate their own children. Did it cloud Qui-Gon's judgment when he trained you?" She felt anger creeping up in her. What was he thinking? She had been sure that he had changed his attitude toward love and paternal feelings.

"Anakin is not me," he nearly snapped and she flinched at his tone.

"So that's the point? Love hasn't a place in Anakin's training because he is not as perfect as you are? Because he is a bright enthusiastic little boy? Obi-Wan, do you hear what you're saying? Can you remember when you were his age? Have you been the perfect little Jedi then?"

Her eyes looked now furiously to his blue shimmering face. Sometimes she wasn't able to understand what he was thinking. She knew for certain that his line of thoughts was false. Every child deserved love even a Jedi Padawan.

She saw him rolling his eyes. "I certainly wasn't the perfect Jedi then. But Anakin needs someone who deals with his emotions. I am not able to do that. His emotions can be dangerous, Padme."

She inhaled sharply at that. "Obi-Wan, what could be dangerous in a twelve-years-old's emotions? He seems quite capable to deal with the fact that his family is far away from him. He even told me he wouldn't exchange his life at the temple with a life on Naboo together with his family. That seems mature enough for his age to me. And... when it comes to dealing with emotions, you seem to be the Master of it. You hardly let yourself feel them. So, you should be the perfect choice as a Master for him."

She saw the color draining out of his face at her words and cursed herself for having said that. She surely didn't want to hurt him and she just did.

"Is that how you see me?" he asked softly, trying to hide his hurt but failing.

Now it was her turn to shift uncomfortably. "Not every time. I mean, you show emotions when it comes to what you deem justified for a Jedi. You just restrict yourself when it comes to emotions. As if you were afraid to cross a line."

She saw him swallow thickly. Then he looked down and held his temples. It was an almost desperate gesture and she wanted to move to him and take him in his arms. That wasn't possible though, both of them being on different planets. She bit her lip nervously.

"Obi-Wan," she said and tried to give her voice a gentle touch. "I just think you shouldn't deny yourself and Anakin the pleasure of being Master and Padawan. What would a young boy crave more than a Master who loves him but is also aware of his weaknesses? And you, don't you want to have this boy in your life? As your devoted Padawan? You are his childhood hero, who else could train him like you?"

Her words had reached him. He looked up and she saw tears glistening in his eyes. "Perhaps you are right, Padme. No, you certainly have a point. It's just... There is another reason why I can't train him and I can't share that with you."

She saw that this reason weighed heavily for him and decided to let the subject go. "Well, if that is a fact, I won't be able to argue with you about it. I just want you not to dismiss the possibility completely. I can see that you love him and that you'd be the best Master he can wish for."

* * *

Bail was looking around in the apartment of Kael Dorvin, the Senator of Naboo, and was impressed by the obvious luxury in it. He knew the apartment of his own Senator and it couldn't compare with this. The Naboo must value the Senator's position very much to provide him such a home.

He always had liked Kael because he was one of the few Senators who made their decisions based on what was best for the people and the Republic. After three years on Coruscant, Bail had already realized that most Senators were easily bought and often decided what was best for themselves rather than the greater good. Chancellor Valorum had tried to limit corruption but hadn't been really successful. This was one of the reasons why Bail wanted to join the Senate after Senator Antilles' retirement. This Senate needed politicians who did what they should do without thinking about their position in the first place.

He was surprised that Kael had invited him today. He didn't have a close relationship with the Senator even if they were both around the same age. If Kael Dorvin wanted to talk with him about the recent issues concerning the Senate, he would have invited Senator Antilles with him. So, what was it that Kael wanted from him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Kael, who just entered the room.

The Senator reached out to greet Bail and smiled. "Thanks for coming over, Viceroy," he said and walked to the bar in the room. "Would you like some Corellian whiskey? My relatives from Corellia send it to me regularly. It's the best whiskey in this Galaxy."

Bail nodded and took the glass Kael offered him. "Senator Dorvin, there's no need to be formal. My name is Bail."

Kael sat down across from him. "That makes things less complicated. My name is Kael. It was about time that we met, Bail. There aren't many politicians here on Coruscant who can be trusted."

"Well, I don't think that's the only reason why you asked me to come here, Kael," Bail responded with a question in his voice.

Kale shook his head and coughed slightly. "I'd love to say that all of this was my idea. However, it has been an old friend of mine who suggested that we meet with him here." He took a breath and Bail could tell that he observed his reactions closely. "Master Kenobi wants to see us."

Bail looked back at him with a stunned expression. "Kenobi as in Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi?"

Kael gave him a nod. "He helped free my home world a few years ago and ever since then we've been friends. He isn't only a Jedi, he is a member of the Jedi Council and wants to speak with us about something important. He will be here in a few minutes."

Bail was taken aback. A member of the Jedi Council was coming here to speak with him?

"Uhm, wouldn't it have been wiser to invite Senator Antilles then? I mean, I am practically not playing a role here. I am merely the Senator's aide."

"I asked Obi-Wan the same question, but he told me he would explain when we met. I can't give you an answer to that question. However, I welcome the opportunity to finally meet you outside the Senate. I assume that you will run as Senator in the next elections?"

"Yes, that's the reason why I help Senator Antilles now. I want to be prepared for the post."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you as Senator, Bail. We should be working together then. I already have good relations with Senator Antilles and I'd love to continue that."

Before Bail was able to answer, Kael's aide came in to announce Master Kenobi. Bail and Kael stood up to greet the Jedi and they sat down again.

Bail watched Master Kenobi closely. He had heard about this Jedi who joined the Council at the age of twenty-five, which was an extraordinary thing for the ancient order. Additionally, he had observed the change in temple rules since then and assumed that many of these changes had been initiated by this young Master. However, the young man who was sitting across from him now was behaving naturally, as if everything he had accomplished at his age wasn't worth mentioning.

"Master Kenobi," Bail began to speak after Kael had given the Jedi a glass with Corellian whiskey. "I was wondering why you wanted to meet me. If you want to talk about the Senate, you should have invited our Senator, not me."

The young Master looked at Bail and it seemed as if he tried to read the viceroy's mind. Bail swallowed at the piercing glance in the Jedi Master's eyes.

"Viceroy Organa, it was you I wanted to see," he said firmly and Bail felt that this young man knew what he was doing without hearing any further explanation. Something about Obi-Wan Kenobi was special. Was it the warmth when he looked into Bail's eyes? As if he was meeting a long lost friend, not a complete stranger? Bail couldn't tell why, but he immediately trusted this young Master.

Kenobi looked at both now. "I am here to inform you about a serious situation, which could be a threat to the Senate and the Republic one day. The Council chose you, because I told them that you, Kael, have been my friend for a long time and you, Viceroy Organa. . . ." He seemed to search for the right words and Bail was getting even more curious. "You, Viceroy Organa," Obi-Wan continued, locking eyes once more with Bail. "You seem to be one of the few politicians on Coruscant who can be trusted with the knowledge I want to present to you. Kael confirmed my intuition in this. As I want to talk about a probable threat in the future, I thought I should speak to you rather than Senator Antilles, whose term will end next year."

Bail couldn't fight the feeling that Kenobi hadn't told him all of his reasons, but at the moment he was ready to believe what the young man had told him. He nodded and waited for the Jedi to continue.

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Well," he said and his expression became thoughtful. "What I am going to tell you is only for the two of you and I trust that you won't reveal anything of what we're going to talk about to anyone outside this room."

He looked toward the two politicians and Bail gave him a nod. He asked himself again what it was that made him trust this young Master without knowing him.

"Kael, you already know that the Jedi have to face a threat from their ancient opponents, the Sith."

Bail inhaled sharply at that. He had studied enough of the Galaxy's history to know what that meant. "How?" he asked and looked to the young Jedi Master incredulously.

"The first sign of their return occurred about five years ago," Obi-Wan replied. "Master Dooku was able to defeat one of them. The second Sith we met was killed by Master Windu and I during the Naboo crisis."

Kael nodded. "We met another one on Naboo during the fight to free the planet. It was our own Senator."

Bail's eyes widened with shock. "You say that Senator Palaptine was a Sith?"

"In fact," the young Jedi Master interrupted any response Kael wanted to give. "He still is. We have evidence that Senator Palpatine survived on Naboo and . . . he has a new apprentice."

Bail saw by Kael's expression that this fact was new for him too.

"Why are you sharing this knowledge with us, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked when he had regained his speech.

The young Master gave him a meaningful look and Bail could tell that he was about to share something even more important.

"This new apprentice is a former Jedi Master, Dooku."

"That's not possible," Kael nearly exclaimed. "He died on Naboo."

Obi-Wan gave him a short glance in which Bail could see a question. The interaction was brief and the Jedi Master returned to explaining.

"He and Sidious escaped together and there is no doubt that Master Dooku went with the Sith on his own will. We were as surprised as you, Kael. However, we know what Dooku is able to do. In comparison to the other apprentices we've met, Dooku has the ability to convince people of something. The Council believes that Sidious is going to exploit this in the future. We must expect that the Sith will try to divide the Senate, to plant mistrust. That's why I asked you to meet with me."

Kale shook his head in denial. "The Sith wouldn't go that far, would he? I mean, dividing the Senate . . . that would mean risking a war."

Bail observed another brief look between Kael and Master Kenobi before the Jedi Master answered. "I am sure that this is what the Sith are planning to do, Kael. They want to divide the Senate, the Republic and above all they want to make the Jedi responsible for it. You know well enough what a brilliant politician Palpatine is."

Bail had heard that Master Kenobi hadn't spoken about the Council's opinion now but about his own. He scrutinized the young Master again and wasn't able to fight the feeling that he was right. It was weird, but he was able to believe in everything this man said and for the first time he actually considered it to be truth that some Jedi had visions about the future.

Kale shook once more his head. It was almost as if the young Senator refused to believe that Obi-Wan could be right.

"I believe you," Bail said before Kael could voice his opinion again. "But why us and what are you expecting us to do?"

Kenobi gave him a grateful look. "The Jedi Council has decided to share this knowledge with the two of you, because we need someone in the Senate who observes what is happening. If our assumption that Dooku will try to build an alliance against the Republic is true, there will be signs for it. We wanted to found an Alliance to protect democracy and we believed, no, I believe that you both are the people in the Senate who stand up for freedom and democracy often enough to support such an Alliance."

Bail nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for your trust, Master Kenobi. You were right concerning me. I will support everything which protects our Republic. You'll have me as an ally in your fight against the Sith."

Once more, his eyes met Obi-Wan's and he was fairly certain that he saw contentment in them. Then the young Master looked toward Kael who still shook his head.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, Kael. But will you help us? We need to know if you will be on our side in this," the young Master insisted.

Kael gave him a silent nod and Master Kenobi continued. "We will need more allies in the Senate. We would like to have your opinion who can be trusted with this. We must expect that the Sith already has his spies in the Senate and we have to choose carefully. The Jedi Council doesn't want to spread the information that the Sith have returned too widely."

"Well, I know a few other Senators who can be trusted but there aren't many. We can be sure that the Trade Federation is already corrupted. I suggest that Kael and I make a list and discuss it with you before organizing a meeting."

Master Kenobi gave him a nod of assent. "I want you two to watch the Senate and the Senators closely. If you find any evidence of a separatist's movement, we'll have to decide what to do. After you've put together a list, we will come together and decide how to proceed."

Bail looked to Kael but the Senator still seemed to get over what Master Kenobi had told them. The young Master was waiting for a reaction, so Bail answered. "We are going to com you when we have the list, Master Kenobi."

"We'd like you to use secured coms to communicate with the Council," the young Master said and gave Kael and Bail two comlinks. "These provide a direct connection to Master Windu or me."

Bail looked with awe at the device. Who would have thought that he would gain enough trust from the Jedi to possess such a comlink?

The Jedi stood up and shook Bail's hand. "I'd prefer if we let formalities aside, Viceroy, my name is Obi-Wan."

This evoked a broad smile from Bail. "Bail," he said, "I don't like being called by my title either." Somehow he knew that he had found a friend in Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a friend who could be trusted and an ally who would stand at his side defending the Republic.

* * *

Dooku felt that someone was following him, a Jedi, presumably Garen Muln. Dooku cursed himself for his poor timing when he had killed the informant who had given him the part of the prophesy. Muln must have identified him, which meant that the Jedi now knew that he had turned. He had wished to keep this secret. Now the Jedi were prepared to fight him. Qui-Gon and Mace Windu knew his fighting style well enough to do just that. All the more surprising was the fact that they had sent Garen Muln after him again, instead of assigning Qui-Gon to it.

He couldn't dwell on it. After his deal with the Cloners on Kamino, it was crucial to provide them with a host. Sidious had chosen Jango Fett, a bounty hunter, to do that and Dooku had to find him. He had to get rid of Muln before that though. The Jedi wouldn't be fooled easily. Dooku had to come up with a plan. However, something prevented him from killing Garen. He had killed many people since he had become a Sith but he never had killed a Jedi. How could he? He still felt convinced that his role was to help the Jedi. He wasn't a real Sith yet, was he?

Best to capture the young man and keep him grounded at a safe place. Safe enough for him to proceed with his plans without the Jedi's interference and also safe enough that Garen wouldn't be found by Sidious.

* * *

"So how was your encounter with the politicians?" Qui-Gon asked with a teasing smile, knowing well that Obi-Wan didn't like to meet with politicians even if Kael was his friend.

Obi-Wan shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, Qui. I had the feeling that Bail Organa was more helpful than Kael in this."

"Well, as you said, there are no changes in general personality compared to your former life. And if I remember correctly, Bail Organa had been someone who takes action if needed."

"Yes, that's right. He's still doing it now. After all, it was him who suggested how to proceed. I just thought that Kael as a longtime friend would play a more active role. It was as if he was just following Organa's ideas."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding where Obi-Wan was going with his thoughts. "Honestly, I think Kael is someone who processes information before acting on it and he is a brilliant politician but no leader. His qualities lie in preparing things for another one, who is born to lead."

"You're right. I was just surprised that Bail Organa seemed to have trusted me from the first moment, while my friend needed time to believe what I was saying."

"Perhaps Organa was able to feel your own trust toward him. You've been friends then, haven't you?"

"Oh yes, we were good friends. At least after Zigoola. . . ."

Qui-Gon saw the distant look in Obi-Wan's face. It was a sign that he was remembering a particular situation of his former life. He hadn't shared his memory of that mission with Qui-Gon yet and the Master looked at him with a curious expression.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It was a very strange mission. However, I came to know the young Senator quite well then. At first he was stubborn and reluctant to respect my point of view. He thought Jedi were emotionless. However, I acted just like him. I fed my own prejudices toward politicians and tried to prevent him from getting into any danger, assuming that he wasn't able to succeed in a fight. But at the end, he saved my life and he learned a lot about the Jedi and the Sith then. He became our most trusted ally and after order sixty-six he saved Master Yoda and me. Perhaps my gratitude for it showed during the meeting. He seemed a bit surprised about my trust."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "It could well be that he sensed your deep friendship to him, my former Padawan. And..." he smiled broadly, "you have the gift to win trust of other people. So, it's not that surprising he trusted you."

Obi-Wan returned the smile and both of them sat in silence for a while. Then Qui-Gon spoke up again.

"I heard you are reluctant to take Anakin as your Padawan."

The younger man raised an eyebrow at that. "And who told you that, my former Master?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You didn't think Master Yoda would leave it at that, did you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about it? Just so that I will be prepared..." He looked toward Qui-Gon and grew serious. "I wanted you to train him this time, Qui."

Qui-Gon swallowed at the sadness in the young man's eyes. He placed his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, if I had been destined as his Master, I would have trained him in your former life. There was a reason why it was you."

"Well, the only reason was that you died and asked me to do it," Obi-Wan replied wryly.

"And I wouldn't have died, if the Force had wanted me to train him. It was a mistake that your other Qui-Gon asked you to do it without leaving you a choice. You have that choice now. Obi-Wan, you can choose him this time. No one is forcing you."

Obi-Wan stood abruptly up. "You really think that?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. "Since I came back from my mission, everyone seems to be determined to force me again. Master Plo Koon pointing out that no other Master has the courage to ask Anakin because of my bond with him. Master Windu with his remark about the will of the Force. Padme who seems to think that Anakin should be loved during his Padawanship and now you. Again you..."

The young man sank down on his seat and Qui-Gon swallowed at the despair in his voice.

"Obi-Wan, this is another life and I am not forcing you. I just told you that you have a choice. I didn't say you have to train him, just do me the favor and consider the possibility."

Qui-Gon's exasperation was audible in his voice. He knew that this subject was difficult for Obi-Wan. He had argued with Master Yoda that he didn't want to discuss it with him. He wasn't the right person to do it, after what the young man had experienced in his former life. He had foreseen that Obi-Wan would react like he did.

"When will you be able to see yourself as the person who you are now?" Qui-Gon asked. "You aren't an inexperienced Knight as you had been then. You are a Jedi Master, even a member of the Council. You can take a Padawan. If it isn't Anakin, then please consider taking whoever you want to. It would be a shame if you didn't. Don't make the same mistake as I did, when I refused to let you in my life. Having a Padawan is a joy. Seeing him or her grow is a reward. Don't take that chance from yourself."

He felt that he almost pleaded the young man to listen. Shaking his head, he turned away. He shouldn't insist like that. He knew how stubborn Obi-Wan was. After all, it was the young man's decision alone.

However, Qui-Gon was observing with worry that Obi-Wan denied himself a deeper relationship with everyone around him. Yes, he had loosened up a bit but he was still drawing a line. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan loved the people around him but he still seemed to be afraid to live this love. His role as the beloved son who came home from time to time seemed to suit him just fine. It prevented him from getting deeper into the relationships. It kept others at a secure distance. It made Qui-Gon sad that Obi-Wan was denying himself this deeper connection to the people he loved. However, it wasn't his place to change it. This was Obi-Wan's decision alone.

His words had had an impact though. Obi-Wan was looking into the distance and Qui-Gon felt that he was once more remembering something. Then he turned to Qui-Gon.

"I promise to consider it," he said flatly and Qui-Gon could tell that this promise was honest. It had to be enough for now.

* * *

Garen groaned as he woke up. He cursed himself for his own stupidity. He should have known that Dooku would sense him. The moment he had realized that Dooku was on the same planet with him, he should have clouded his Force-signature. It wasn't for nothing that Obi-Wan had taught him to do it. However, he hadn't expected to meet Dooku and when he had felt him, he was too eager to get to him. He had thought he would be able to defeat him. It had been his own arrogance which had led him into this situation.

He reached out into the Force and felt nothing. His hands were cuffed behind his back and around his neck he felt a collar._ 'Must be one of these Force inhibitors, Obi-Wan told me about,'_ he thought to himself. He needed to get out of here. It wouldn't do any good, if Dooku had the chance to interrogate him.


	40. Part III, Chapter 3

Sorry, it took me so long again. Darth Real Life is continuing to distract me ;) But here it is: the long awaited next chapter. For those of you who like Bail this chapter will be nice. I surely like him and he will play a major role from now on ;)

Blueowl once more did the beta for this, thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bail had never been in the Jedi temple before. It was indeed an imposing building. He already had found it to be huge from the outside. Now, standing in the grand halls of it, he swallowed deeply because it was just too impressive. How could anyone feel at home here? One had to be a Jedi to understand that, he guessed.

He heard someone approaching and turned around. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the role model of a Jedi Master, even more so when being met in his own terrain. Bail felt awe at the picture of serenity and dignity before him. To call this man a friend was more than an honor.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to realize how impressed Bail was about his appearance. He smiled broadly and shook the viceroy's hand.

"I am glad to see you, Bail," he said and they began to walk side by side. "I assume you'd be interested in the temple, now that you are here."

Bail nodded. "Well, it wasn't the reason why I came but if there is a possibility to show me around, I won't refuse."

"Hm, the entrance hall is a little imposing, I think. It's made to impress visitors. You'll see that the rest of it is not that grand."

Obi-Wan winked at him and Bail could swear that Kenobi had sensed his feelings. _'He's a Jedi,'_ he thought,_ 'that's what they do.'_

"We don't often do it consciously" Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "But if someone projects loudly, it's hard for us to miss"

Bail looked at him with shock in his eyes. "That didn't come out loud, did it?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No, but you did broadcast quite clearly. Here are the training halls," he waved his hand toward a stair, "Let's get up and watch if someone is currently doing some exercises."

Bail followed him and they sat down on the gallery. They had a good view of the main training hall and Bail saw a few teenagers training with their lightsabers.

"We have luck, it's one of the advanced lightsaber classes," Obi-Wan said and pointed toward a pair who was fighting. "You see, they are training to use the Force while fighting. You have to concentrate well when leaping or pushing your opponent with the Force. We need to train them in this until it comes naturally during a fight. With the threat of the Sith, this is even more important than it was before."

Bail was stunned to see one of the teenagers leaping over his adversary. The movements he saw were elegant and he had to admit that he had seldom seen someone fighting with such a grace.

"Well, in real battle our grace is sometimes lacking," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Bail sighed. "I did it again? Projecting, I mean."

Obi-Wan nodded and Bail had the feeling he saw a faint blush on the Jedi Master's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bail," the young man said, "I shouldn't do this but we... well, let's say, we are beginning to form a friendship and it's much easier for a Jedi to read what a friend is thinking. I think if we spend more time together, you will become used to it. I assure you though, that I won't try to invade your privacy. It's just that your thoughts..."

"... have been projected loudly, I understand, Obi-Wan, and I am not offended. It's weird enough but I trust you since I first saw you in Kael's apartment. It's not something I normally do."

Kenobi gave him an unsurprised nod. "I have the same feeling, Bail," then he stood up. "Let's go to the room of a Thousand Fountains. I am sure you'll like it and we should find a place there to talk without being overheard."

"As you will feel it anyway, I am going to say it out loud. You are puzzling me, Obi-Wan. I think you are the first Jedi I'm getting to know better. And... uhm... well, I always thought you Jedi were kind of distant people and don't allow yourselves any emotions."

Obi-Wan laughed at that. "In time you will see that this is far from the truth. We are just taught not to act on our emotions. Everyone has emotions, but they shouldn't cloud our judgment."

"Oh, then you aren't that different from me. I always try to judge without being influenced by my emotions."

"See," Obi-Wan responded. "I'm sure we will find even more of what we have in common as our friendship proceeds."

When they arrived in the room of a Thousand Fountains, Bail took a deep breath. This was a little paradise. He never would have thought he would be able to find something like that on an urban planet as Coruscant. It reminded him instantly of his own home.

Obi-Wan smiled at seeing Bail overwhelmed by the beauty of the room. "Let's sit over there," he said, pointing toward a bench.

They sat down and Bail suddenly felt a warm feeling surrounding him. Questioningly, he looked up.

"I surrounded us with a Force shield to give us the privacy to speak," Obi-Wan explained. "I see that there is no fooling you. Are you sure you aren't Force-sensitive?"

Bail laughed at that. "Even if I were, I love to be a politician and I would make a poor Jedi."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Everyone should do what he wants," he said and wasn't able to hide that he himself couldn't imagine being a politician.

"Obi-Wan, if you want to work together with us, you should change your opinion. We are not all corrupt."

"I know that, Bail, that's why I chose you, remember. Excuse my mistrust toward politicians in general. I am working on it."

"You should, Obi-Wan," Bail replied with a grin. "By the way, I brought you the list you requested. These are all the Senators Kael and I think worthy to join our cause."

Obi-Wan took the datapad that Bail was presenting him. He gave the viceroy a nod. "Allow me to discuss these names with the Council."

"That's why I brought it here. I am aware of the fact that you have to check the names before letting them in on the secret about the Sith. I can assure you, we've chosen carefully. These Senators are not only trustworthy, they have also enough courage to not panic when they come to know about the Sith. At the moment there are only ten names. I hope we will be able to find more allies in time. But at the moment we wanted to keep this in an inner circle."

"That should be enough to start an alliance, Bail. Can you imagine yourself as the leader of this alliance?"

Bail swallowed. "I thought that you had Kael in mind for that, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We both know that Kael is a valuable ally and friend but not destined to be a leader. I would prefer to have you as my permanent contact in this. You seem to be able to grasp things quite quickly. And..." he paused and his look became distant. Bail felt that he was thinking about something and began to wonder what this Jedi was thinking when he had this look on his face.

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his thoughts. "I think we understand each other perfectly and our work together could be a great success."

"I agree with you. Nevertheless, I am not someone who builds an alliance to preserve democracy and decide about its leadership on my own. I think the members should decide who shall lead them," Bail responded and received an unsurprised glance from the Jedi Master.

"I can accept that and honestly I didn't expect anything less from you," Obi-Wan replied with a nod and both stood up.

Obi-Wan lifted the Force-shield and continued to show the viceroy around. At the end of his visit, Bail had gained more knowledge about the life of the Jedi than he had ever hoped to. He left the temple and smiled to himself. He was really looking forward to working with this young Jedi Master.

* * *

Dooku had to suppress a chuckle when he entered the cell where he had left Garen hours before. The young Knight was occupied with his bonds, desperately trying to free himself.

"Don't bother with it, Knight Muln. I made sure that you can't escape," the Sith said and sat down beside his prisoner.

"Tell me, Knight Muln, why would the Council send you after me? I mean, you were quite easy to capture. What an excuse for a Jedi..." Dooku leaned back and crossed his arms.

Garen swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. Dooku was right, he had been careless.

"One would think the Council knew my abilities better. They could have found someone who is capable to pose a threat to me." Dooku looked meaningfully toward the young Knight. "One who wouldn't fall for the first trick... like," a wide smile spread over his face, "a poisoned whiskey in a bar around the corner. Why didn't they send at least Qui-Gon, who would have sensed the poison and given me a fight?"

Garen looked back furiously. "Perhaps because I wasn't sent after you. Don't think that you are of such importance for the Council."

When he saw the smile on Dooku's face, he bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that, once more Dooku had tricked him.

The Sith leaned forward and locked eyes with the Knight. "Interesting. If you weren't sent after me, why have you been on Kamino then?"

Garen was determined not to slip again. "That's none of your business, Dooku." He almost spit out the name.

The Sith smiled smugly. "You aren't very cooperative, Knight Muln. That's a pity."

He stood up and began to pace. "Well, let me share my theory with you. It can't be a coincidence that you were on Kamino. Let's assume Kenobi shared his memories with the Council and..." he made a meaningful pause and sat down again, "sent you out to see if the production of a Clone army already has begun."

Garen bit his lip again, trying not to give away more than Dooku knew already.

Dooku chuckled. "Oh yes, I am sure that this has happened in Kenobi's former life. He has to suspect that Sidious would do it here too. Well, he does. However, this knowledge won't help your precious friend. I want you to tell Obi-Wan Kenobi that we are prepared for him and that Sidious isn't a fool. He already has adjusted his plan to the changed situation."

At the mention of Obi-Wan's name something snapped in Garen. "You traitor, how could you? He trusted you. What happened? You just decided to leave?"

Dooku smiled. "My dear Knight Muln, I don't expect someone like you to understand my motives. Fact is, I did it. You see me, you can even feel that I joined the Dark. Do you really think I am still interested in Kenobi's trust? I must admit that at least he isn't such a pitiful Knight as you. But he's still a Jedi. I'm not longer interested in Jedi."

"Well, Obi-Wan doesn't think I am pitiful. He trusted me with this mission," Garen replied.

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "And he was right. You will bring him what he wants. You have the information now." The Sith stood up and prepared himself to leave.

At the door, he turned around again. "He will get his information. Provided you will be able to free yourself, provided you decide to use the knowledge he gave you. We both know, he would have freed himself by now. Oh...," Dooku's eyes widened mockingly, "I forgot, we both know, he wouldn't even be in this situation. Have a nice day, Knight Muln, and... tell Kenobi to be prepared for the unexpected."

* * *

"I've checked all the names on Organa's list," Mace said and gave Obi-wan the datapad back.

They were sitting in Mace's office to discuss how to proceed with the alliance. Obi-Wan nodded and took the pad. "I was sure that Bail can be trusted with this."

"Will he lead the Alliance? I think he would be a good choice for it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, I asked him to do it. However, Bail is a man who strongly believes in democracy. He told me he would do it if the other members chose him as their leader."

Mace nodded. "You chose him well then."

"So, how should we proceed?" Obi-Wan asked ignoring the Korun-Master's praise.

"You and Bail Organa should speak with each of these Senators and convince them to join the alliance."

"Shouldn't we include Kael in it?" Obi-Wan asked. "I mean, he kind of founded the Alliance together with Bail and me."

"I leave that to you, Obi-Wan. As long as you are on Coruscant you will be responsible for the alliance."

"Thank you for your trust, Mace," Obi-Wan replied, wanting to stand up.

"Wait," Mace said and Obi-Wan leaned back again. "We have to talk about Anakin."

The younger Master heaved a deep sigh. "Why does everyone around here think that I should train him?"

Mace laughed. "Well, the reason could be your rather strong bond. But I didn't want to persuade you to do it."

Obi-Wan looked up with surprise. "You didn't?"

"No, if you decide not to take him as your Padawan, I can accept that. However, we should talk about potential Masters then. No Master will approach him on his own."

The younger man nodded. "You could be right."

"Who do you think could do it?" Mace asked. "I am willing to approach the candidates but not without your consent. The whole temple thinks that you have the first right to train him. You should at least have a word in the decision."

Obi-Wan swallowed; now that he was asked it was difficult to imagine Anakin with any other Master than him or Qui-Gon.

"You already ruled out Qui-Gon and he himself told me he doesn't feel that he is the one destined to train him. It's what I had wished for but it doesn't seem to be the will of the Force. Anakin is an impulsive and very emotional kid. His temper is going to get even stronger when he gets older. I've never been able to teach him how to deal with his emotions. It should be the focus for his Master."

Obi-Wan looked to the window and Mace knew he was having a memory. "He will be excellent when it comes to training in lightsaber combat. He needs someone who can challenge him. If his Master isn't one of the best, he will beat him at the age of sixteen," the young man continued.

Mace saw Obi-Wan smiling ruefully. "It's the reason why I am as good as I am when it comes to lightsaber duels. He always challenged me and I had to learn more and more to keep the upper hand."

The young Master looked up and shook himself out of his memories. "In any case, training Anakin Skywalker is not an easy task. I can imagine only one Master besides Qui-Gon who would be able to do it."

"Besides Qui-Gon and you, you mean," Mace corrected. "Who then?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are the only one who can do it. You could teach him how to cope with his emotions. You would challenge him enough in lightsaber battle. You would be perfect, Mace."

Mace shook his head. "You're not serious, are you? I can't train him."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Mace stroked his forehead. "I am on the Council..."

"As am I and you wanted me to train him," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Yes, but I have so much more responsibilities..."

"Have you? Well with me being in charge of the alliance we should be even." Obi-Wan stood up and leaned over Mace's desk locking eyes with the Korun-Master.

"Can't you see? It's the perfect solution."

Mace leaned back. "Perfect... Aside from the fact that I am convinced that you are his rightful Master, Obi-Wan."

"I am not and you know it, Mace," Obi-Wan stroked his hair. "Why would everyone think that I could do it again. I can't, Mace. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he turned again..."

"He won't and you know that. You yourself reminded us that he is another person than your Anakin. You are afraid, Obi-Wan, afraid to let him fully into your life again. You have to work on that and you know it."

Mace walked toward the young Master and placed an arm around his shoulder. "However, I promise you here and now that I will take him as my Padawan should you decide not to do it. I have a condition though. You must be sure that you're not acting out of fear."

Obi-Wan looked down and Mace sensed that his words had reached the young man. Then Obi-Wan nodded his consent.

"I am going to explore my feelings in this, Mace. Thanks for giving me the security that he will be trained by a great Master regardless of whether I will take him or not." Then he turned around and left.

Mace looked after the young man thoughtfully. It was time that he put aside his stubbornness concerning relationships. Qui-Gon was right. Obi-Wan Kenobi had to learn that love couldn't exist with the line he had drawn. Love needed freedom and Mace had just begun to learn that himself. More time at the temple surrounded by the people Obi-Wan loved should do the trick.

* * *

Garen sank back in his seat, relieved that he had finally been able to free himself. The bonds had been designed with a complicated lock but with the help of the Force it had been easy to unlock it. He thanked Obi-Wan for teaching him how to find the Force even with a Force inhibitor around one's neck. He just admonished himself for not remembering sooner how it was done.

When he leaned back, trying to get some sleep, he felt something in his pocket. Surprised, he took out a small flimsiplast. Written on it were the words _'To be given to Obi-Wan Kenobi'_. Dooku must have slipped it in his pocket before he had left. He wondered what the Sith had to tell Obi-Wan but didn't dare open it. Obi-Wan would tell him what this was about, of that he was sure. Once more, he leaned back and this time he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Poor Obi-Wan, now that Mace gave you the task to build this alliance, you have to deal with politicians quite often," Qui-Gon said with a wink.

Obi-Wan shrugged and gave Qui-Gon a mug with tea. Then he sat down across from him. His kitchen table was now the one place he and Qui-Gon used to talk over things. Obi-Wan felt himself reminded of the many times they had sat together like that before he had moved into his own quarters. The difference was that this table was so much bigger than the one they used to have then. Being a member of the Council had a few advantages.

"You can't tease me with that, Qui. If all of them are as honest as Bail, it shouldn't be that hard."

Qui-Gon looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Don't tell me you are able to overlook your view of politicians, my Padawan."

"Why not? Wasn't it you who told me that I have changed? That everything changed?"

Qui-Gon shook his head at seeing the mischief in Obi-Wan's eyes. "One thing will never change. You still take advantage of my lectures and adjust their meanings to your liking."

"Well, I have to make sure you are still able to recognize me."

Qui-Gon laughed; he loved moments like this, moments when Obi-Wan made fun without having the sad hint in his eyes he normally showed.

Their banter found an abrupt end when Obi-Wan looked up and reached out into the Force.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "I feel them too."

Obi-Wan stood up. "It's Garen, he must be back from Kamino then. It has to be urgent if he and Mace have come to visit me at this hour."

He waved his hand to open the door and in the next second Mace Windu and Garen Muln entered the kitchen.

They sat down and Qui-Gon saw that Garen must have had a difficult mission. He looked tired and worn out. Obi-Wan gave them tea and sat down on his chair again.

Qui-Gon didn't know if he should leave. Perhaps this was Council stuff. Seeing Obi-Wan shaking his head at the unspoken question, he remained at his place, waiting for Garen to speak.

It wasn't the Knight but Mace who began though. "Obi-Wan, Garen has just returned from his mission. He refused to have his debriefing with the Council before he has talked to you. So, I thought it best to come to you immediately."

Obi-Wan looked to Garen with a curious expression. "Well, Garen, do you prefer talking to me alone then?"

The Knight shook his head. "That's not necessary. It concerns you all. It's just that he specifically asked me to give the message to you."

"He?" Mace and Qui-Gon asked in unison.

Garen nodded and Obi-Wan gave them a stern look. "Don't you see how tired Garen is. Just let him speak without interrupting him."

Gratefully, Garen began to tell them about his mission. Qui-Gon saw their worst fear confirmed when Garen told them that the production of a Clone army on Kamino had indeed started. However, perhaps this was for the better. At least they knew what to expect from this army. It should be easy to delete order sixty-six and prevent them from killing Jedi.

Then Garen reached the point of his encounter with Dooku. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, Master Windu, I was really careless and he was able to capture me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Do not apologize, it could have happened to anyone. So, Dooku gave you a message for me?"

Garen gave him a nod. "He said that you shouldn't rely on your knowledge; that Sidious isn't a fool and that he already has adjusted his plan. He said our knowledge won't help us and you should expect the unexpected."

Obi-Wan swallowed at that. "I was afraid that Sidious would change certain things. It will be difficult to detect what exactly. Was that all?"

Garen reached into his pocket. "He slipped this into my pocket." He showed them a flimsiplast with the words _'To be given to Obi-Wan Kenobi'_ on it.

The young Master took it and examined it closely. "Well, at least it isn't a bomb or something. The Force indicates it isn't harmful," he said wryly. Then he opened it and began to read. After a few seconds he looked up.

"This...," he began, "is part of the prophesy. It must be the part he took from your informant. But why would he give it to me?"

Qui-Gon shook his head thoughtfully. "It could be a trap, Padawan. He could have changed it."

Nodding Obi-Wan looked at the flimsiplast again. "It's possible but I don't think so. Look at it."

He gave it to Qui-Gon and the older Master began to read aloud.

"And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as the son of the suns. He shall find his power in the daughter of a moon but only... "

He looked up. "The daughter of a moon?"

"Think about it, Qui," Obi-Wan replied and locked eyes with his former Master.

"You think it could be... Luan?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

"If this is the truth and not a trap, it could very well be," Mace stepped in. "However, we need to consider that this isn't the real prophesy."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am convinced it's real."

"But why would Dooku give it you?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to slow down his former Padawan's enthusiasm.

"It's obvious for me. He and Sidious aren't able to decipher it. They know nothing about Luan. He hopes to gain knowledge from us. Or..." Obi-Wan's gaze wandered to the window and Qui-Gon knew he was once more remembering something. Then he shook himself out of his thoughts. "Dooku was killed by Anakin in my former life. Sidious had planned a scheme to replace Dooku with the Chosen One and has succeeded. Perhaps Dooku feels that if Sidious finds one of these two, he will be replaced. He wants us to know because he is convinced that we will protect them even more now. If Sidious hasn't the opportunity to have one of them as an apprentice, he won't replace Dooku."

Mace raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit too farfetched?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, it sounds like something my former Master would do. He may have turned but he isn't a fool. He would secure his position. It's believable to me."

"I will show this to Master Yoda then. He was Dooku's Master, perhaps he knows what to do with this," Mace stated and took the flimsiplast.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "Yes. In the meantime, we have nothing to lose if we believe it. It only confirms what we already knew. Anakin and Luan are somehow linked. We would protect them anyway. We know that they are special."

Garen heaved a sigh at that. "Honestly, it would have been better to find the other missing part. Something tells me that after the 'only' comes information we need to have."

"Not only we; Sidious wants it too. I am sure he will send Dooku to find it. You should follow him, Garen."

Garen looked at Obi-Wan with surprise. "You say you will trust me once more with that task? Even after I failed so miserably?"

Mace stepped in. "You didn't fail, Knight Muln. And I am sure it won't happen again. You have learned your lesson well and you won't underestimate Dooku again."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am sure about that too, Garen. Who should we trust in this other than you? You already have proven your abilities when you escaped."

"He told me that you weren't as pitiful as I am, Obi-Wan. That you wouldn't have fallen for his trick. And he was right."

Obi-Wan placed an arm around Garen's shoulder. "He tried to plant dark feelings. He joined the Dark Side. Trying to discourage you is one of his means to turn you. Don't give into these feelings. You are one of our most capable undercover agents."

Qui-Gon looked at them thoughtfully. This fight would take its toll on the Jedi. How many of them were prepared to recognize the schemes the Sith planned outside the battlefield? How many would be able to resist when Sidious himself would wrap them into his lies as Dooku had done with Garen? This battle was to be fought in every aspect, in the Senate as well as the battlefield, in mind as well as in heart. The Jedi had much to learn to win it.

* * *

Sidious had his spies all over the Galaxy but no one had been able to tell him who the son of the suns could be. He was sure that the Jedi already had found out about him. Was it really Kenobi? How could he finally get to the young man without endangering his grip over Dooku? After more than two years, the Jedi Master still hadn't given into the Dark with all of his being. Yes, he thought he was able to hide it from Sidous but the Sith Lord was well aware of the fact that Dooku kept a part of himself away from the darkness.

Sidious slammed his fist on the table. He wanted Kenobi. It was time to get to him. He would not wait any longer. But how? Suddenly, he grinned, a plan beginning to form in his mind. Kenobi had to come on his own will. Then Sidious wouldn't have broken his promise and Dooku couldn't protest. If he had Kenobi, Dooku would be useless anyway. However, he wasn't ready to lose his current apprentice before he had turned another. If his plan failed, he needed Dooku. But if it succeeded, how much better would Obi-Wan Kenobi be as an ambassador and political face of the Sith.

_'Yes, you will come to me, Kenobi, and you will beg me to keep you. You will plead to be my apprentice. And I am the only one who knows what will make you do so,'_ he thought and without further delay, he pushed the button on his comlink.

* * *

"Much to think about you have."

Obi-Wan looked up to Master Yoda, whose presence he had already felt in the room of a Thousand Fountains.

"I've hoped you were seeking out another victim, Master," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

The diminutive Master hopped onto a nearby bench, looking down to the young Jedi, who was kneeling on the floor. He tilted his head and his ears twitched a bit.

"Weighing heavily on you the question of Anakin's Padawanship is," he stated.

Slowly, Obi-Wan stood up and sat down beside the Master. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Did you read the prophesy? I mean, if Luan and Anakin are connected... why? ..." His gaze shifted toward the waterfall. It had always helped him to find peace. Now he had hoped to find answers here, but the Force was silent.

"Why you hadn't met her in your former life, you're asking yourself?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, not able to tear his eyes away from the waterfall. "We should have known this. I mean, how could we miss her? I've never met her."

"Not interested in the prophesy the Jedi in your former life were. Assumed they had that there was nothing more than they knew."

Obi-Wan stood up and began pacing. Master Yoda was right. They hadn't been interested in the correct text of the prophesy. They had just assumed that Qui-Gon had been right when he had claimed Anakin as the Chosen One. Their minds hadn't been open enough to question it. Even if Luan had been found, no one would have noticed her. More so, she perhaps hadn't been found at all. The Jedi who had found her now had been returning from their search for Force-sensitives in the Outer Rim. In his former life they hadn't done that.

He took a deep breath. "Do you think that everything went that awfully wrong because we didn't find her?"

Master Yoda shook his head and closed his eyes in concentration. "Not the reason it was. Too narrow minded your Jedi were. No will to change they had. Too arrogant to research the prophesy and reform the order they were. And... so we would have been. Your presence it was that made us question things and change."

Obi-Wan was about to protest but the ancient Master held up his hands. "Not deny it you should. Important your role is. Right you are that it wasn't you alone who changed the order. But accept you should that a great Jedi you are."

The young Master couldn't fight that his cheeks turned a shade of red at the praise. He received a smile from Master Yoda at that.

"Even greater your modesty makes you."

Both sat together in silence, watching the water falling down. Obi-Wan sensed the Force flowing between them and indulged in the warm feeling. He closed his eyes and saw a beautiful jungle before him. It was a manifestation of the Living Force and he instantly felt warm and secure. In his own meditations he always had another picture in mind. However, Master Yoda had wrapped the Force around them and Obi-Wan was pretty sure that this was what the ancient Master saw in his meditations.

Since he had been promoted to a Knight, shared meditations had become rare in Obi-Wan's life. It was what Masters and Padawans did together. The young Master never had admitted to himself how much he had missed that. He certainly was able to meditate alone effortlessly. It had become a necessity on Tatooine and in his new life he had continued to meditate on his own. He had shared a few meditations with Anakin to show him a few techniques, but it was never as deep as what he was experiencing now.

He briefly asked himself if he was supposed to focus on what Yoda tried to tell him. But he dismissed the thought. This was not a lecture but a pleasure. The ancient Master just wanted to give him a gift. Gratefully, Obi-Wan leaned back and just accepted it.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the Master withdrawing and opened his eyes.

He swallowed thickly before saying, "Thank you, Master. That was wonderful."

The diminutive Master smiled and hopped from the bench. He already turned to leave when he said, "Alone you still are. Not necessary this is. Many friends you have." Then he left.

Obi-Wan looked after him and was painfully reminded of Mace's words a few days ago. Was it really fear that prevented him to take Anakin as his Padawan? He shook his head. Even if Yoda wanted to convey a gift, there was always a lecture in it.


	41. Part III, Chapter 4

I know, you've been waiting for this ;) I am sorry it took me so long but RL is just too crazy ...

Without further delay, the next Chapter with Sidious on the move :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I need a name!" Sidious was furious. None of his spies seemed to understand what he wanted. The task he had given them wasn't that difficult. He pushed off his holoprojector and began pacing. He would find the key. It was just a matter of time. Everyone he had stationed on Coruscant had told him that they weren't able to get him the information he was seeking. Who else would be able to help him?

Suddenly, the comlink beeped. Sidious looked at it and was surprised to see that his contact on Naboo was calling.

"Yes," he hissed into the comlink, sure that this couldn't be important.

"My Lord, I think I have what you desire," a voice answered.

Sidous frowned. "You have a name?"

"A name and a possible location, My Lord."

* * *

Bail was satisfied with the progress of the alliance. They had asked ten Senators by now and all of them had joined their cause without hesitation. Bail was especially content that Mon Mothma was on their side now. He valued her opinion very much.

The first meeting of the alliance had taken place and the Senators had decided that Bail should be the one to lead them and keep contact with the temple. Bail felt honored by this and Obi-Wan had smiled, satisfied, when he had brought him the news.

Today, he was invited by Kael to discuss how they would proceed and if there were more Senators they could recruit. Kael had given him a room in his apartment from where Bail could organize contacts and meetings for the alliance and Bail was grateful for that. Kael proved to be a great help and there was no jealousy between them, something Bail had been afraid of when the other Senators had elected him as leader.

Kael Dorvin was already waiting for him when he finally arrived. "Sorry for my delay, Kael, there was just too much traffic today," he apologized when he entered the common room.

"Well, I've seen that from my window, Bail. Sit down, Corellian whiskey as always?"

Bail nodded and took the glass. "Thanks, Kael, for everything, not just the whiskey. Without your support I'd be forced to work from my home, which is only a small room as long as I am not a Senator."

Kael shook his head. "Honestly, I don't understand that a man in your position leads a life like an intern."

Bail laughed. "But I am an intern, Kael."

"Yes, but you're the viceroy, too. Don't you have a place on Coruscant for the royal family?"

Bail shook his head. "We have, but it wouldn't be appropriate for me to live there while I am not more than an aide for our Senator. I like doing things the normal way, getting to know how my people live. Can you imagine me living in an apartment bigger than my current boss? No, that's not what I want."

"Well, it is an honorable thing to do," Kale responded. "You seem to have the modesty in common with Obi-Wan. But like him, you have no reason to play down your own role. You should be aware that you are destined for a great political career, Bail."

The viceroy smiled. "Please, Kael, I haven't even started my career."

The Senator stood up and walked to the window, looking thoughtfully out to the traffic. Then he turned around, facing Bail. "And you have already more contacts here than any Senator who starts his term. You shouldn't underestimate what it means to know people here on Coruscant."

"Well, it's how politics works and I am aware that I have a stronger position than other Senators. It should help us though."

Kael nodded. "Yes, it should help our case a lot." He sat down again. "You know, my Queen wants to make your acquaintance."

Bail's eyes widened. "She does? I am honored to hear that."

"Padme is a great supporter of democracy. I think we should arrange a visit on Naboo soon. You think you can leave?"

"If the Queen of Naboo wants to meet with the viceroy of Alderaan, I am free to fulfill my duty. Senator Antilles wants me to get to know as many leaders as possible."

"Then I am going to arrange that. Perhaps Obi-Wan could accompany us. I'm sure Padme would love to see him."

* * *

Once more, the Council was in session and Garen had just given his report. Silence followed, the Councilors had to process the information before acting. Mace could tell that a lot had changed in the way the Council was making its decisions. The Councilors were much more open-minded and often listened to the slightest nudges of the Force rather than taking sudden actions and abiding to the rules. Mace knew that the shock of Obi-Wan's memories was responsible for this. Since then, everyone made a greater effort to feel what the Force expected them to do.

"You think this is the right prophesy, Mace?" Adi Gallia asked and Mace gave her a nod.

"When Garen gave this message to Master Kenobi, we already discussed what to think about this. After having consulted Master Yoda as Dooku's former Master, we are convinced that this is the real prophesy," he said and looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation.

"I assume he tries to maintain his position as Sidious' right hand by giving it to us, Master Gallia," the young Master explained. "If Sidious found either the son of the suns or the daughter of the moon, it could well be that he wouldn't be interested in Dooku as his apprentice any longer. Having the Chosen One on his side was enough for the Sidious in my former life to extinguish the order. Finding two of them would be more than enough to take over the Galaxy in this life. Sidious would sacrifice Dooku without further thought, if he was able to turn them."

Master Yoda nodded. "Possible it is that my former Padawan's motive this was."

"But, Sidious doesn't know about Anakin and Luan, does he?" Master Gallia asked.

"Well, we can't be sure concerning Anakin. Dooku met him and as far as I know Dooku is familiar with the prophesy. He is able to conclude that Anakin could be the son of the suns. However, I don't think he has told Sidious about it. If he did so, it would threaten his position," Mace responded. "As far as Luan is concerned, he can't know about her. We found her while he was on an undercover mission and then he hadn't been here before he turned on Naboo. So, Luan's identity seems to be safe for now."

"I don't know if my judgment is clouded by my experience," Obi-Wan addressed them and Mace knew that the young Master was seeking the opinion of the other Councilors. "But I worry more about Anakin than Luan anyway. Luan seems to be a serious and calm child. Serenity is something that comes to her naturally despite her bad experience. She feels loved by Tahl and Qui-Gon and she doesn't seem to have a reason to turn. Anakin however..."

He was interrupted by Master Koon. "I am pretty sure that your judgment is clouded in that. Young Skywalker was raised differently this time and in my opinion he feels as loved as Luan does. You told us that he turned because he wasn't able to accept his wife's possible death. I can't see him doing that in this life."

Master Yoda gave them a thoughtful nod. "Difficult to read the Dark Side is. Temptation every Jedi faces from time to time. Guard and protect them we must."

"Anakin has asked for permission to visit his family on Naboo because of his mother's birthday," Mace said. "Do you think it would be wise at this time to allow him that?"

"If it is true and Dooku hasn't told Sidious about him, there isn't a reason why we shouldn't," Obi-Wan responded.

"I don't like this," Master Gallia said with a thoughtful gaze. "We can't let him travel alone."

Mace gave her a nod. "I agree with you. However, we shouldn't overprotect him. He is aware of his role because he knows about Obi-Wan's former life, but the rest of the temple is not. We always kept the identity of the Sith who killed the Jedi in Obi-Wan's former life a secret. I don't want him to suffer from any prejudice."

"Go with him Master Kenobi will. Good relation with Shmi Skywalker he has," Master Yoda said and everyone in the room knew that he wouldn't accept any resistance in this.

Obi-Wan inclined his head toward the Master. "It's a good solution. Kael Dorvin has asked me anyway to accompany him and Bail Organa to meet the Queen. It wouldn't raise any suspicion in this case. I am with Mace in this. Not only because our fellow Jedi aren't aware of Anakin's role but also to not give Sidious any reason to believe Anakin was special. We don't know what his spies are able to tell him."

The other Councilors gave a nod of assent and Mace moved on. "We need to assign Garen Muln to follow Dooku's traces. I am sure that Dooku is going to look for the missing part of the prophesy. Either way, it would be good to know what Dooku is up to."

Master Koon looked up and frowned. "Forgive me, Master Windu, but is Knight Muln up to the task? Dooku has already tricked him once."

Mace looked to Obi-Wan. They had expected this argument.

"We are going to assign him together with Knight Tachi, Master Koon," the young Master replied. "She is a good and experienced field agent and has asked for an undercover mission. I am sure that Garen has learned from his prior mistake but the task we are assigning him to demands for reinforcement."

Master Koon nodded satisfied. "Siri Tachi is a good choice in this case. So, let's assign them."

Adi Gallia then looked to Obi-Wan. "When are you going to leave for Naboo, Master Kenobi?"

"As soon as possible, Master Gallia. I think a few days away with his family would be good for Anakin. He's getting anxious about this whole Master-thing."

"Who can blame him," Adi replied, "He must think that something is wrong with him because no Master has him chosen yet. Did you think about it?"

Mace saw Obi-Wan's frown at the question and stepped in to save the young Master a response. "We are already looking for a suitable Master, Adi. You can be assured that he will be trained."

"Trained he shall be. Time we still need," Master Yoda emphasized Mace's point. "Perhaps after Naboo, easier it will be to decide this matter."

Mace was aware that Master Yoda was referring to Obi-Wan and the things he had to sort out. One look to the young Master confirmed that Obi-Wan had understood the meaning too. Mace could only hope that Obi-Wan would overcome his fear. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"What do you think if Qui-Gon joined Anakin and Obi-Wan on their trip to Naboo? He could help Master Kenobi to deal with the two different tasks. I would feel safer if someone watched Anakin during the time Obi-Wan has to meet with the Queen and Bail Organa."

Seeing Obi-Wan raising an eyebrow, Mace was sure that the young Master knew what he was trying to do. However, he didn't protest.

The other Councilors gave their assent to the idea and it was decided that Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would leave the next day. When all the members of the Council had left, Obi-Wan gave Mace a piercing look.

"If I didn't know better, I would assume you wanted Qui-Gon to come with us to teach me a lesson..." he said dryly.

Mace shrugged. "One can never know where the Force leads us, Obi-Wan. If Qui-Gon happens to lecture you while you are on Naboo, I can't do anything about it."

"You've really learned well from Master Yoda, Mace. However, do not think that I will fall for your little scheme."

With that, the young man left and Mace remained alone in the chamber. If Qui-Gon wasn't able to convince Obi-Wan, he should begin to deal with the fact that he would have another Padawan soon. Curiously, he had to admit that he was slowly getting accustomed to this thought.

* * *

"You know, I always disliked traveling like this," Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon who was making tea in the galley.

"You should enjoy this. It doesn't happen often that we are able to just sit and wait until we arrive. Kael Dorvin's ship is very nice, don't you think?" the Master responded while pouring the hot water into a pot.

"Yes it is. It's just that I prefer to fly the ship rather than to sit here doing nothing," the young man said and leaned back into the cushions. "And, it's not Jedi behavior to enjoy such luxury, my Master."

Qui-Gon having finished making tea handed Obi-Wan a mug and sat down across from him. "You can't spoil the fun for me. And you should really work on your control problem, Padawan mine."

Obi-Wan frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you just dislike not being in control here. You have to trust the pilot to make the right decisions. It's not that we are at war here, Obi-Wan. He doesn't have to make any suicidal maneuvers and we won't be shot at. It's not necessary for you to control things here. Besides, Anakin has already joined him in the cockpit. I think we can trust him, should something bad happen."

"I don't want to be in control," Obi-Wan replied with an indignant tone. "Sometimes I wonder how you get these ideas... and... uhm, Anakin is a little boy. He hasn't even started with his flight training yet."

"Yes, but from what I've seen in your memories, he's a natural," Qui-Gon said and winked.

Obi-Wan had to smile at that. "He is. You're right, it seems that I have nothing to worry about then."

"So, you _did_ worry?" Qui-Gon threw his words back at him. "I knew it was a control problem rather than Jedi modesty."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with Qui-Gon when he had made up his mind. "So, what are you going to do when we arrive? I am sure that Bail and Kael expect me to meet the Queen first. Are you going to join us?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Anakin is looking forward to see Shmi and it wouldn't be nice to let him wait until we met with Padme. He doesn't cease talking about all the things he wants to share with Owen when we arrive. I am going to bring him there as soon as we've landed."

Obi-Wan was looking into his mug of tea as if he was sure he would find information in it. Then he looked up. "Do you really think that this is necessary? I mean, taking additional measures to protect Anakin? I am pretty sure Dooku hasn't told Sidious about him."

"I agree. I know my former Master well enough to say that he wouldn't do anything to undermine his own position. Nevertheless, we have to be cautious. Sidious has his spies all over the Galaxy and Anakin is vulnerable. He needs much more training to resist the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh. "I can't imagine what would happen if Sidious succeeded again in turning the Chosen One."

Qui-Gon saw the sad look in the young man's eyes. Ever since the Council had decided to keep special attention on Anakin and Luan, he could feel Obi-Wan's anxiety that history would repeat itself. He just wanted to reassure him when Bail entered the galley. Upon seeing the viceroy, Obi-Wan's expression changed immediately to a smile.

/Never forget that you aren't here without reason, Obi-Wan./ Qui-Gon sent over the bond as reassurance and received a grateful nod from the young man. "You want some tea, viceroy?" Qui-Gon asked and stood up to bring Bail a mug.

Nodding, Bail sat down beside Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master Jinn. Does anyone know how long it will take to arrive on Naboo with this luxury cruiser?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Obi-Wan chuckled at that. "I think we will be there in about four standard hours. But you should be used to traveling like this, Bail. Aren't you the viceroy of Alderaan?"

Bail shrugged. "I am but my ship is rather useful than beautiful. It's not customary on Alderaan to grant the politicians luxury. We get everything we need and that's sufficient for me."

Obi-Wan gave him an approving smile. "Well, then you aren't that different from us."

Qui-Gon gave Bail a mug of tea and sat down again. He liked the young viceroy and he could imagine why Obi-Wan had been friends with him in his former life.

Bail sipped at his tea. "We already know that we have many things in common, Obi-Wan," he replied with a wink. "I am glad that you're coming with us. I am not sure what the Queen wants from me."

"Don't assume too much, Bail. As far as I know Padme, she's just interested in you," the young Master said and a smile played around his lips. "She is a great supporter of democracy and the Republic. You should get along fine with her."

"You speak of her with affection, Obi-Wan. I presume you are friends with her? I've heard much about her courage and wit. I have a lot of respect for her daring move against the Trade Federation. I can't imagine what we would have done, if Alderaan had been threatened like that."

"I am sure, you would have found a solution, viceroy," Qui-Gon stepped in, seeing well that Obi-Wan didn't want to elaborate about his friendship with Padme. "You seem to have enough courage to face things like that."

Bail inclined his head gratefully. "I am happy to get to know you, Master Jinn. You must be very proud of your apprentice here. I haven't heard of anyone as young who was appointed to the Council before."

"I am, viceroy, I am," said Qui-Gon with a nod. Looking toward Obi-Wan, he could tell that the young man didn't like where this conversation was going. Smiling broadly, he continued, "In fact, I am more than proud. He doesn't want to hear it but he has become a great Jedi, greater than I could ever hope to be."

Obi-Wan's cheeks blushed. "Stop it, Master," he said and stood up. "I am going to look what Anakin is doing in the cockpit."

Qui-Gon couldn't fight a laugh. "As I told you, viceroy, he doesn't want to hear." He looked to his former apprentice and smiled when he said, "Yes, my dear Padawan, you should look for him... and in the meantime... don't forget to test the pilot's skills."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan left and Qui-Gon reached out for the pot, pouring himself more tea. "I am sure that you have realized that he dislikes to be commended. But I was honest when I said that he is a great Jedi."

Bail gave the Master a thoughtful nod. "And it seems to me that I can be honored that he already calls me his friend."

* * *

Arriving on Naboo, Qui-Gon asked Captain Panaka for a speeder to get to Shmi and Cliegg Lars as soon as possible. Anakin was hopping around him in anticipation and Obi-Wan had to laugh when Qui-Gon admonished the boy.

"Master, you can't expect him to stay calm. He hasn't seen his family for over a year," he said and knelt down to be on Anakin's eye-level.

The boy stopped hopping and pacing the moment Obi-Wan took his hands. "It won't be long until you're going to see your mother, Anakin. I will be meeting with Padme and follow you as soon as I can."

Anakin smiled, satisfied at that. "Don't take too long, Obi-Wan. I know that Cliegg has prepared a surprise party for my mother. You don't want to miss it, do you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I will do everything to be there with you."

Qui-Gon had finished getting his and Anakin's stuff on the speeder. "It's time, Ani. We are ready to leave."

Obi-Wan placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Be safe, Ani," he said and stood up.

"I will," Anakin responded and hopped onto the speeder behind Qui-Gon. "I will be taking care of him, Obi-Wan," the Master said reassuringly.

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "I know you will, Qui. I hope I won't take long here."

"You could bring Padme with you then." Qui-Gon grinned and gave Obi-Wan a wink.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, that would be wizard."

The young Master shook his head, rolling his eyes once again. "We'll see about that. It's time for you to leave. Don't get into any trouble, Qui."

Laughing, Qui-Gon and Anakin left while Obi-Wan made his way to Kael and Bail, who were waiting for him in the Palace. He briefly stopped when he felt a slight disturbance in the Force. Reaching out, he tried to determine what it was. But there was nothing. He frowned, he could have sworn that he had felt the Force flicker for a moment. Troubled, he entered the Palace. He wasn't able to do anything about it now but he would try to find out about it during meditation.

* * *

"I'm sending you the coordinates, My Lord," the voice cracked over the comlink.

Sidious smiled, pleased. Not long until he would have the key to Kenobi in his hands.

"Will Darth Tyrannus come to do it, My Lord?" the voice asked.

Sidious shook his head. "No, this time I am going to survey things by myself."

"I will be waiting for you then."

* * *

"Viceroy, I am honored to finally meet you." Padme gave Bail her hand in greeting and he took it, squeezing it gently.

"I've heard so much about you, your Highness," he replied and bowed slightly.

"No need for formalities," she said and moved toward the waiting Jedi Master behind Organa. "You see, my friend Obi-Wan here knows that I don't like being called 'Highness'. Just call me Padme." She gave Obi-Wan a radiant smile and took his hand. "It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," she said and Bail Organa saw a slight blush in her face.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Indeed, I was looking forward to seeing you in person, Padme."

Kael, who was standing behind the Jedi Master, coughed slightly and Padme looked toward him. She let Obi-Wan's hand go and hugged her Senator. "Kael, it's good to see you. I heard you've been busy with your new project," she said and gave him a wink.

"I was, Padme. However, it is Bail who has done most of the work."

She turned around and smiled at Bail. "Kael told me how devoted you are in working for the alliance, Bail." She waved her hand for them to sit down.

After everyone had got a drink in their hand, Padme began to talk with Bail about the Senate and Kael stepped in from time to time. Bail saw Obi-Wan's gaze becoming distant as if the Jedi was miles away from them and asked himself what his friend was thinking about. The viceroy had seen well that Padme was drawn to the young Jedi. However, the Master seemed to ignore the feelings this woman had for him.

A questioning look from Obi-Wan made him cringe a bit. He just hoped he hadn't projected again this time. He turned again toward the Queen and Kael Dorvin, who just told Padme what had happened since they had last talked to each other. He couldn't help but observe the interaction between them. The Senator looked at his Queen with an adoring gaze and Bail realized that the young man must like Padme very much. He rolled his eyes. A Queen who was in love with a Jedi, who didn't seem to reciprocate her feelings, and a Senator who in turn loved this Queen. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

Obi-Was seemed to realize Kael's affection too, because his eyes widened a bit and then he smiled to Bail nodding. "I think I will call it a day, Padme," the Jedi said and stood up, followed by Bail.

"I am sorry, Padme, but I am also very tired. Would you mind me leaving with Master Kenobi?" the viceroy asked and bowed respectfully to her.

Padme called a servant to show them their quarters and Bail saw that she was sad to let Kenobi go.

Outside, Bail chuckled a bit and Obi-Wan looked at him questioningly.

"Well, the Senator seems to be in love with his Queen," the viceroy said, trying to find out how much the Jedi had already sensed.

"He is," Obi-Wan said smiling, "it would be a nice pairing, don't you think?"

Bail shook his head. There he was, the great Master Kenobi, able to feel every tiny bit in the Force but oblivious to what this woman felt for him. "I don't think Padme will reciprocate his feelings, Obi-Wan," he said and waited for the Jedi to realize the truth.

However, Obi-Wan seemed to be in denial. "Why shouldn't she? I am not aware of another man in her life and Kael seems to be the perfect match for her. He has the same interests and as Senator he is able to provide her a life she already knows."

"And you would just let her go?" Bail blurted out. Seeing the shock in Obi-Wan's eyes, he bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that.

The Jedi's eyes became an icy blue and Bail swallowed a bit. Obi-Wan Kenobi surely didn't like people who overstepped their boundaries. "I don't know what you are talking about, Bail. But I can assure you that Queen Amidala isn't more than a friend to me."

Bail knew that it wouldn't do any good to contradict the Jedi in this. It seemed to be an issue Obi-Wan didn't want to talk about. However, he knew what he had seen and looking at the Master now he wasn't sure if the claim that Obi-Wan didn't have any other feelings than friendship toward Padme was really true.

* * *

"It's a nice place you've created here, Shmi," Qui-Gon said, sipping at his tea. Shmi and he were sitting in the kitchen. Anakin had gone out to play with Owen and Cliegg had left for Theed to buy a few necessary things. Qui-Gon knew that the farmer was preparing Shmi's birthday and had volunteered to distract Shmi.

She sat down across from him and smiled. "Yes, I am more than grateful that Padme gave us this place. It's nice to see plants growing and harvesting them. Cliegg just loves it after having been a moisture farmer for so many years."

"You've grown into a real family, haven't you?"

She nodded. "We are very happy together. It's just that I miss Ani sometimes. But I know that he is happy at the temple and desires to be a Jedi one day."

He took her hand in his. "I understand that you miss him. I really do. However, you can be assured that we are doing everything to make his life a good one."

"Nevertheless, he hasn't found a Master to train him until now, Qui-Gon. Isn't it unusual for one with that much talent?"

He swallowed deeply. "It is. I think it's got something to do with the strong bond he has with Obi-Wan. The other Masters fear that the 'great Kenobi' will be interfering in their training."

"So, why doesn't Obi-Wan take him as his Padawan? Ani adores him and he always tells me that he wants to be like him. Obi-Wan is his role model."

Qui-Gon gave her a nod of assent. "It seems the logical thing to do. However, Obi-Wan is reluctant to take him. He thinks he is too close to him and wouldn't be able to train him properly."

"Well, that's nonsense. Ani respects him more than any other Jedi. Even more than you." She smiled apologetically and he nodded, knowing well that it was true. "Ani would listen to everything Obi-Wan told him. There is no such thing as being too close. It's some Jedi prejudice, because they still don't know how to deal with love."

"I know how to deal with it. Many Jedi know by now. It seems that Obi-Wan is one of the last Jedi who doesn't," he replied.

Suddenly, he felt a ripple in the Force. Looking up, he concentrated on it but it had disappeared as fast as it had come. He shook his head, there had been something of that he was sure. The Living Force responded with utter calmness. However, he knew what he had felt.

"What is it?" Shmi asked with worry in her voice.

"It's nothing. I just felt something in the Force but it seems to have vanished already. Everything is fine," he answered her question in order to calm her down. But while Shmi turned back to her work, he looked outside the window, trying to get an answer from the Force.

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating in the Palace garden. He had loved this spot during his recovery two years ago. He had felt a bit disconcerted after what he had sensed when arriving on Naboo as well as about Bail's words the evening before. His thoughts had awoken him early and he had decided to come here. It hadn't taken him long to let himself be enveloped by the calming tendrils of the Force. His thoughts floated around and he tried not to focus on anything. He needed the Force to show him what it wanted without influencing it.

"_I will take from you what you hold dearest, my young Knight!" Sidious was appearing before his eyes._

"_I don't fear you," he responded firmly. _

He knew that this was not the real Sidious. Yoda's block was still working efficiently. This was nothing more than a Force-vision.

"_Oh, but you will," the Sith chuckled evilly. "I am sure you will, my Obi-Wan."_

The darkness was reaching out to Obi-Wan and the young man felt it more realistic than he should. Slamming his shields up, he withdrew from the vision.

Panting heavily, he sat on the floor, trying to calm himself, remembering the slight warning of the Force the day before. Something was wrong and even without knowing what exactly it was, Obi-Wan felt the Force urging him to leave Theed and go to Shmi's house.

As if she had felt that he needed to speak to her, he sensed Padme approaching. Regaining his composure, he stood up and turned around to greet her.

"Padme," he said with a faked smile on his face.

She frowned at his sight and moved toward him. "Is everything alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm with worry.

He gave her a slow nod. "Yes, it was just a dark interlude in my meditation." She knew that he struggled with dark visions from time to time and there was no need to lie to her.

"I hope it wasn't a bad sign," she replied and sat down on the bench, waving him to follow her.

Sitting together in silence, Obi-Wan tried to find the right words to tell her that he had to leave. He didn't want to worry her but he knew that he was needed elsewhere. He threw Padme a questioning glance and the sincere worry in her eyes made him swallow. She seemed to sense his distress. What was it that always made her so aware of his moods? Could it be that Qui-Gon was right? Had Padme feelings for him? Bail had certainly hinted at that with his question the evening before. How was it possible that Bail saw something that he didn't?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Padme asked to break the silence. "I often come here. It was your favorite spot during your recovery, wasn't it?"

He held his breath. It was as if the Force was throwing it into his face. He exhaled and took Padme's hands in his. "Padme..." He locked eyes with her and in this moment he knew. She was returning his gaze and in her eyes he could read the truth.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked and a smile played around her lips. "What is it?"

He let her hands go and looked toward the garden. He didn't know what to say. How could he have missed this? Once more he turned to her. She was looking at him with a question in her eyes and he realized that he needed to say something. However, he knew that he couldn't talk with her about it now. He had to get to Qui-Gon and Anakin. The Force told him that this was his first task at the moment. There would be time to process this new piece of information later.

"I... well, I was wondering, how long you'll need me. I mean, Anakin is waiting for me and I don't see how I can be of any use here at the moment."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and everything made perfect sense now. Qui-Gon's constant mocking, Bail's remark yesterday and above all, why she was so aware of his moods. She loved him and was able to feel what he felt. However, he didn't know how he could respond to her feelings.

"As far as I am concerned, you can leave at any time, Obi-Wan, if that is what you want," she said and he felt her tone getting a bit icy. "I don't see why we would need you here. After all, it's not more than a visit to get to know Bail Organa. I can do that without your help. I just thought..."

"That I would take you with me to Shmi's birthday," he completed her sentence. "Well, you could follow us after you're done here. I just feel that Anakin needs me."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I could do that. I assume you will be leaving after breakfast then?"

"Yes, I think that's best." Not only felt he that he had to get Qui and Ani but he also needed Qui-Gon's advice before addressing the feelings she had for him. He was at a loss how to behave in this situation.

He practically fled her when he stood up and said, "I have to pack my things. I'll see you at Shmi's birthday then?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Yes, I think..."

Before she could ask him another question he left with fast steps. He needed to get away to think. This situation was impossible for him. How could he have missed that for two years?

* * *

Qui-Gon was beginning to get a bit nervous. Anakin and Owen had been out for four hours now and he had told Anakin that he wanted to see him after three hours. It wasn't like the boy to be late. He reached out into the Force but couldn't detect anything amiss. He wasn't able to feel Anakin's Force-presence either. But as he hadn't a bond with the boy this wasn't surprising.

He began pacing. Children sometimes forgot time when playing. Perhaps Anakin had been so distracted that he didn't take care how long he'd been gone. However, he remembered the flicker in the Force before. It had felt like a warning. He had to contact Obi-Wan. The young Master could easily reach the boy over the bond. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.


	42. Part III, Chapter 5

Here it is, the next chapter. Thanks to all who regularly review this story. Your feedback is feeding the muse ;)

I hope you won't hate me after this chapter...Bad things are about to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Padme was confused. Obi-Wan's leave had been very abrupt and she couldn't explain his reaction. Had she said something wrong? She swallowed thickly. It made her sad that her friend hadn't spent more time in the Palace. She had been looking forward to talking with him. However, Shmis's birthday was only a week away and she would have the possibility to see him again there. She was determined to ask him then, what had made him leave. She just hoped that Anakin and Qui-Gon were alright. Experience told her that Obi-Wan's bad feelings weren't to be ignored. But now she had to focus on her meeting with Bail Organa. She inhaled briefly to gather her thoughts and nodded toward Sabe, her handmaiden, to let the viceroy in.

Bail stepped into the salon and Padme could see that he was relieved to not meet her again in the throne room. He bowed to her and then looked around with a question in his eyes.

"Padme, I am pleased to see that you have set a more informal meeting this time," he said and looked around seeking Naboo's Senator. "Shouldn't Kael join us?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head and waved him to sit down. "I wanted to talk with you in private. Getting to know you better, you see. Kael and you have already developed a friendship. I was able to see that yesterday. Now I'd love to hear more about you." She gave him a smile and Bail returned it.

"Well, I am honored by your interest, Padme. We have made great progress with the alliance, but you are the first sovereign who wants to know more about it."

"I think the others leave it to their Senators to judge things. I am sure that they are interested too. Don't get me wrong, I trust Kael completely. I just prefer to be involved in things of importance and this alliance seems to be very important. At least it is for Master Kenobi and I've learned to trust his judgment."

He chuckled. "Yes, he has that impact on people, hasn't he? He is able to convince almost everyone, I gather."

She gave him a wink. "You're right, he is. However, I made the experience that his assumptions or thoughts about the future often prove to be right. I think it is a Jedi trait. So, if he says there is a threat to the Republic, I am sure there will be one."

Bail grew serious at that. "I think, it's certain that Master Dooku could be a danger. He was a Jedi and he should still have a few contacts. Even without him moving out into the open, he will be able to pull some strings. This whole Sith-thing is pretty new for me, but my studies in Galactic history told me that one can't take the Sith too serious. I want to preserve freedom and justice in the Galaxy and I know this is only possible with a strong Republic."

She gave him a thoughtful nod. "I have seen what threat the Sith have been to my own planet. I just hope that the alliance will be enough to prevent other systems from getting similar problems. I am still in shock that my own former Senator is a Sith Lord and more so after I've learned that he is still alive. I'm partly blaming myself that he was able to get such a high position."

"You shouldn't do that. As far as I know Senator Palpatine was elected long before you became Queen. Honestly, it gives us an advantage that he thought he'd have the power to overtake Naboo. Without that we wouldn't even know about him and his goals."

She gave him a grateful look. Then she heaved a sigh and spoke up again. "I'd like to form another alliance, Bail. Naboo and Alderaan have many things in common and we could both profit from cooperation. We could form an official alliance between our planets. It should strengthen your secret alliance and we would be able to help each other in case of a threat by the Sith. Now that you have taken a leading role in the alliance Alderaan is one of the most likely worlds the Sith would ambush and I can't deny that I fear Palaptine coming back here to overtake Naboo one day."

Bail gave her nod of assent. "I hope not that the Sith will know about the alliance anytime soon. However, one can never be sure and there are enough traitors on Coruscant. So I think that's a wonderful idea, Padme. We could organize exchanges concerning research and security systems. Both our planets strive for peace and I think an alliance with Naboo is very suitable for Alderaan. I will suggest this to our High Council. My wife, Breha, will have the last word in this, but I am sure she's going to approve. We kind of share our responsibilities. She is in charge of domestic politics, while I concern myself with foreign affairs. She trusts my judgment," he explained to Padme.

Padme gave him a satisfied smile. "Now that we've settled this, I have another thing to discuss with you. Masters Yoda and Windu approached me with a special request and I think Alderaan would be more suitable to meet their needs than Naboo."

Bail was listening carefully and his eyes grew wide at what Padme was telling him. When she had ended he just nodded. "I gather that is highly confidential information?"

"It is, and I was informed that even Master Kenobi has no knowledge of it. Master Windu told me that he wanted to have our consent before bringing it before the Council."

"Then you should tell him that Alderaan is always eager to help the Jedi order in every necessary aspect."

* * *

Obi-Wan was thinking about Padme's feelings while traveling to the Lars' home. He still wasn't able to determine how to proceed with the information. Should he address it directly? Wouldn't she feel humiliated if he told her that he knew? Or should he just ignore it? Would that be fair? Leaving her with a hope he couldn't ever fulfill?

He shook his head. He had to focus on his way and on the task at hand. The Force was still very calm but he knew that something was amiss. He felt it urging him on. He just hoped that nothing had happened to Ani or Qui.

Shortly before arriving at Shmi's house his comlink beeped. He stopped and took it out to answer it. At seeing it was Qui-Gon who was calling him, his stomach lurched.

"Qui-Gon?" he asked, not able to hide his concern.

"Obi-Wan, I am sorry to disturb you. We have a… uhm... a little bit of a situation here," Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan sensed that the Master was trying not to worry him.

"What is it, Qui?" He was on full alert now.

"Anakin left six hours ago to play with Owen and they haven't returned, even though we agreed that they would return by lunchtime."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "You mean?"

"I don't know, but certainly something is amiss. I am not able to sense him but you should find him in the Force. Please, can you just try to reach him? I need to know where he is."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. This was the worst thing he had imagined. If something had happened to Anakin just because he had hesitated to follow his feelings...

"Obi-Wan?" He heard Qui-Gon's voice and shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to reach out for him. I am already on my way to you. I will be arriving shortly. But I am sure that he would have alerted me over the bond if something had happened." He would, wouldn't he? Obi-Wan had a hard time to fight down the rising panic.

"I'm coming to meet you on your way, I can feel your presence nearby," Qui-Gon responded and shut down the comlink.

Concentrating on his breathing, Obi-Wan tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't be of any use if he let his feelings overwhelm him.

He sat down and focused on his bond with Anakin. Once more, he felt panic rising in himself as the bond didn't respond. It couldn't be. Sidious knew nothing about the boy. But Anakin never had blocked the bond on his own, his end was always open for Obi-Wan. If something had happened, Anakin would have called him unless he didn't have a connection with the Force. This was the only possible explanation and it meant that the Sith had something to do with this. In utter despair, he tried again to reach the boy without result.

He needed to focus, panic wouldn't help. He needed to find Anakin. When he had regained his composure, he felt Qui-Gon's presence approaching. He took the speeder and hurried to meet him. He knew that his former Master would be able to help him focus.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Anakin?" Owen fidgeted on his place. "I am sure Mom will be worried sick. We promised to come back before lunch."

Anakin nodded. "You're right, but I want to see the ship before we leave. Aren't you as curious as I am?"

"I don't know," Owen replied with an anxious glance toward the door. "He left a while ago, perhaps there isn't a ship at all."

Anakin's face closed in thought. It was indeed weird. The man, whom they had met on the outskirts of the Lars' farm, had told them about a gigantic spaceship he called his own, because he had seen them playing with a few leftover parts of a broken speeder. Anakin had been eager to see this ship and Owen had followed him without any doubt. The man had told them that it wasn't far away and he had been right. After half an hour, they had arrived at a great estate indicating that this man was a rich citizen of Naboo. He had told them to wait here while he prepared the ship for a visit.

Now Anakin sensed that something was amiss. They had been waiting for a long time and the man hadn't returned. He hadn't even told them his name. Should they leave?

"We should leave," Owen shook him out of his thoughts confirming Anakin's feelings.

Nodding, Ani moved toward the door. It was closed and he realized that they had walked into a trap. He tried to reach the Force to open it. Closing his eyes he focused on the lock but his grip of the Force seemed to waver. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't able to get a connection. Before he could tell Owen about it, the door opened and the man entered again. Anakin swallowed at the sight. Why didn't he notice his malice features before?

"Don't bother to try, boy," the man said and sat down coolly. "We have surrounded the whole estate with a Force-block. Only my Master will be able to use the Force here."

"Your Master?" Anakin asked and moved in front of Owen in a gesture to protect him. He was sure this man or his Master wanted him not his brother.

The man chuckled. "Yes, my Master. He is eager to meet you, boy."

"If it's me he wants, let Owen go," Anakin replied, trying to keep a firm voice.

The man stood up and moved toward them looking down with a scornful expression in his eyes. "Don't worry, little Jedi brat, we will let him go soon. My Master has no other need for him than informing your protectors about your location."

Anakin swallowed thickly at that. They didn't want him. It was Qui-Gon they were after. But why? Suddenly, he realized it wasn't Qui-Gon they wanted either. It was Obi-Wan. The Master had to be the Sith Lord and Sidious always wanted to have Obi-Wan. They were using him as bait.

* * *

"Queen Amidala has found a solution to meet our request, Master Yoda." Mace sat down on the second seat in Yoda's meditation room. "She suggests to go to Alderaan rather than Naboo."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Wise the Queen is. Not expect us on Alderaan the Sith do. Better than Naboo it is."

"So, we're going to bring it before the Council?" Mace asked.

Yoda's ears twitched a bit. "Not too fast we should be with this. Await Alderaan's confirmation we must. Then visiting them you will to see if it's suitable."

Mace gave him a nod of assent. "Do you think Sidious will be looking for Anakin? Is it possible that he will try to turn the Chosen One again?"

"Sure I am that my former Padawan didn't tell him about the boy. No, Obi-Wan is the one Sidious is looking for. Everything he would do to get him into his grip."

"Is it wise to urge Obi-Wan to train the boy then? He would be in constant danger," Mace replied thoughtfully.

"In constant danger every Jedi is. Feel that the Force drew them together I do. But help they will need," the ancient Master said and closed his eyes. Suddenly, they flew open and Mace cringed at the movement. "Sense I can a disturbance on Naboo. Contact Qui-Gon you must." Closing his eyes again and focusing on the Force Master Yoda continued. "Pain I feel, despair. In danger they are. Confused Obi-Wan is."

Mace stood up and moved to the comlink to make a connection to Qui-Gon. However, the Jedi Master didn't respond.

"Wait we must," Master Yoda said and Mace saw worry in the ancient Master's eyes. "Hope I do that ready Obi-Wan is."

Mace shook his head. Ready for what? He felt that Yoda wouldn't share more of his thoughts. But his mandate was clear. He needed to reach either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan soon.

* * *

Qui-Gon knew immediately that something was wrong when he reached Obi-Wan. The young man's eyes were dark in utter despair. His worst expectations were met. Something had happened to Anakin.

"Did you reach him? Where is he?" he asked, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders to support him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't feel him, Qui," he responded and sank down on his knees. "I tried to reach him but the bond is blocked. He never closes it. Qui." He looked up and Qui-Gon saw the panic in the young man's eyes. "The Sith have taken him and it's my fault."

Qui-Gon sat down beside him and shook his head. "Obi-Wan, you have to calm yourself. We will find him. But you have to fight the fear."

"If something happened to him..." the young man replied and a tear was escaping his eye.

"Stop that, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon commanded. He was surprised by the young Master's reaction. Normally, Obi-Wan was able to gather his thoughts in the blink of an eye. _'He loves the boy. He needs to learn to deal with this.'_ he thought to himself.

Unlike him, Obi-Wan had never allowed himself to admit his deep love for his friends. He had always kept his distance. This fact was firing back now. In the light of losing a person he loved, the young Master wasn't able to lie to himself any longer. Even if someone denied it, love would always find its way.

Inhaling deeply, Qui-Gon continued, "It wasn't your fault and blaming yourself doesn't help." He had used his Master-voice and the effect followed straightaway. Obi-Wan looked up and heaved a deep sigh to regain his composure.

Nodding, Qui-Gon took the young man's hand. "Now, breath deeply and try to feel the Force. It should give us a hint as to where Anakin is."

Both of them reached out and, after a few moments, Obi-Wan said, "Let's get to the place where they played. I am sure I can feel traces of him there."

Knowing that this was the right thing to do, Qui-Gon stood up and both of them mounted Obi-Wan's speeder.

* * *

They had taken Owen and Anakin was alone now. He paced around, trying to find a way to escape. But there was none. His captors had done their job thoroughly. Without being able to use the Force, he was trapped.

He was worried about Owen and just hoped that the man had told them the truth that Owen was needed as a messenger. He couldn't imagine what his mother would do when she received word that Anakin was kidnapped. Hopefully Qui-Gon wouldn't tell her how serious an abduction by the Sith could be.

What would they do when they had Obi-Wan in their clutches? Would they just let him go? He shook his head. He wouldn't let Obi-Wan alone with this Sith. He didn't know yet what it meant to be the Chosen One but he wouldn't abandon his best friend. He wouldn't disappoint him as the Anakin in his former life had done. He was, after all, a Jedi, not even a Padawan yet, but a Jedi. He would fight and help Obi-Wan.

The door opened and a hooded figure entered. Even without the Force, Anakin felt the darkness around him and cringed. The figure approached him and Anakin saw a smile on the man's face.

"So there you are, young Skywalker," he said and Anakin felt a shiver running down his spine at the hollow voice. "I've been waiting for a long time to meet you."

Anakin swallowed but succeeded in standing still and hiding his fear.

The figure sat down. "You know, Skywalker, until now I haven't even known your name. I just knew that there was another bond besides the one with Jinn."

The Sith knew about the bond? Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

The figure chuckled evilly. "Yes, my young one, I know so much about your mentor. I have a certain connection with him and he already knows that he belongs to me, Lord Sidious."

It didn't surprise Anakin that this man was Sidious himself. He had enough resemblance with the man he had seen in Obi-Wan's memories. This man had turned his other self. He had been responsible for the death of the Jedi order, he had... He stopped himself from replaying the memories and bit his lip. He just hoped that Sidious hadn't been able to pick up his thoughts.

Sidious raised an eyebrow. "You are strong in the Force, young Skywalker," he said with a surprised voice. He leaned forward and locked eyes with the boy. "Stronger than I have expected."

Anakin returned his gaze without blinking. He didn't want to give Sidious a chance to feel what he was thinking. He focused on this task, hoping to achieve it without access to the Force.

His efforts were met with a frown from the Sith. Leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest, the Dark Lord shook his head. "Most interesting, more interesting than I expected it to be."

* * *

They had found the last trace of the boys near the Lars' farm and Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan time to focus on Anakin's whereabouts. If anyone could find him, despite any Force block or inhibitor, it would be the young Master. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon returned a call from Mace Windu, who had tried to reach them while they had been on their way.

"Qui-Gon?" The Korun-Master answered his call immediately. "What's happening on Naboo? Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force."

Qui-Gon swallowed. The signs didn't get any better. "Anakin was abducted and we have reason to believe it was a Sith who did it."

He was met with a short silence. Then Mace seemed to have re-found his speech. "The Sith? How? You think they know about the boy?"

"I don't think so, Mace. I am pretty sure it's a trap being set up to get to Obi-Wan." He hadn't shared this suspicion with the young man because he knew it would feed his guilt even more.

"What are we going to do? We can't afford to lose either of them," Mace replied and Qui-Gon felt the restraint in the Korun-Master's voice. Mace was fighting with the same feelings as Qui-Gon did. Ever since he had realized that the Sith wanted Obi-Wan, he had been trying to decide how to proceed when the decision would arrive.

"Master Yoda said something about hoping that Obi-Wan was ready. That confirms your suspicion, Qui," Mace said and Qui-Gon swallowed. He had expected that the day would come when Obi-Wan had to face Sidious on his own. He just had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"If that is true, Mace, we can only hope that he indeed is ready," Qui-Gon replied, subdued. It wasn't something he would let Obi-Wan do alone. His former Padawan would gladly sacrifice himself for Anakin or any of them but he wouldn't let him. He would accompany him, regardless of the younger man's possible protests.

Thoughtfully, he shut the comlink down and turned around to see Obi-Wan before him. He hadn't felt the young man being nearby. Obi-Wan must have heard what Mace had said because his eyes showed acceptance. "It's time," he said with a firm voice.

Qui-Gon wanted to deny it, wanted to reassure Obi-Wan that there were other ways to free Anakin. but Obi-Wan held up his hand to stop him from voicing his thoughts. "Don't, Qui. We both knew that this moment would come one day. I am ready to face him and he won't succeed this time."

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly at that. "You are not alone in this, Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He wants me; he doesn't want you or Anakin. He just wants me. It's time to end this once and for all. You have to get Anakin out of it. I am sure he won't let him go voluntarily even if I turn myself in."

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was right. However, he doubted that Anakin would be ready to let Obi-Wan alone with Sidious. The boy would be determined to stay as long as Obi-Wan was in danger and Qui-Gon couldn't blame him. He felt exactly the same need to protect the young Master.

* * *

The palace of Theed was bathed in the light of the setting sun and Bail had taken the opportunity to take a walk in the gardens. Naboo and its rich nature was beautiful and Bail loved to breathe in the scent of the flowers around him. It was something he missed on Coruscant. There were many things he missed there. An urban planet wasn't as attractive as a world like Naboo or Alderaan. Nevertheless, he had chosen to live there to represent Alderaan's interests in the Republic Senate. He wanted to make a difference and Obi-Wan had given him just the cause to support.

This afternoon he had talked with his wife, Breha, and had asked her if she was ready to support the Jedi order even more than they already did. As he had expected, Breha had promised to grant the Jedi everything they needed. He had told Padme about it and she wanted to inform Master Windu about the progress. He looked around thoughtfully. This decision would alter Alderaan's future irrevocably. The Jedi order and his homeworld would be forever bound together. Two weeks earlier, he hadn't thought that this could happen. However, he was content with that development. After having made the acquaintance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was convinced that the Jedi order was the key to a peaceful and free Republic.

He turned around when he heard steps nearby. Kael was coming toward him and Bail saw in his expression that something must have happened. He stood up to meet him, already fully alert.

Kael swallowed when he reached him. "Padme just called Master Windu and he told her that the Sith have abducted Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan is already on his way to rescue him but they haven't a clue where he was brought."

Bail was shocked by this news. "The Sith?"

Kael nodded. "Padme is sure about it. She told me to inform security forces to look out for Palpatine or Dooku. They are already on their way. However, I don't think that anyone besides Obi-Wan or Master jinn will be able to find the boys."

"Boys?" Bail asked surprised.

"Owen Lars, Anakin's brother, was with him."

Bail took a deep breath at that. He wasn't able to imagine what the Sith would do to these children. He shook his head. He had been right. They had to take this threat seriously. If they were ready to involve innocent children in this, they would respect no rule at all.

"Padme wants to leave for the Lars' homestead. She says that Anakin's mother needs her support now. She has asked you to come with her."

Bail heard an annoyed undertone in Kael's voice. So, Padme hadn't asked him to accompany them. The Senator was disappointed about it. Well, he loved his Queen and if she was in danger, it was understandable that he wanted to be with her.

Bail inclined his head slightly. "It would be my honor to go with the Queen. And... uhm..., Kael, I assure you I will do everything to keep her safe."

Kael gave him a short nod. "I appreciate that, Bail. Just don't let her do anything foolish. She should stay out of this. It's a Jedi affair."

* * *

They had returned to the Lars' home and Obi-Wan was sitting in the kitchen while Qui-Gon tried to calm down Shmi. There was no point in lying to her. Both her sons were in serious danger. However, the young Master hoped that their theory was right. If Sidious wanted to use Anakin as bait in the first place, he would contact them soon enough. He looked out of the window and reached out with the Force again, hoping to find a trace of Anakin or Owen.

Suddenly, he felt someone in distress nearby. Without hesitation, he stepped outside and concentrated on the faint signature. Qui-Gon must have felt it too. The Master stepped by Obi-Wan's side and nodded.

"Let's follow the trace," he said. "It feels like Owen. Perhaps Sidious used him as messenger."

It was entirely possible. The Sith didn't have any interest in keeping the boy. Obi-Wan let out a relieved breath. In this case, Owen still lived. He just hoped that Qui-Gon was right.

They found the boy chained to a nearby tree. He was blindfolded and Obi-Wan felt a spike of anger at seeing the scared child. Reigning in his feelings, he freed the boy and Qui-Gon took off the blindfold. Owen looked up to the Master with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn. We just wanted to see the rich man's spaceship. We didn't think that it would do any harm to go with him."

Qui-Gon knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "No one is blaming you, Owen. Just tell me what happened."

"The man who wanted to show us his ship brought us to his home. It isn't far from here."

Obi-Wan held his breath. Could it be that Sidious had made a mistake? Qui-Gon seemed to think the same thing.

"Are you able to lead us there?" the Master asked and Obi-Wan's hope was shattered when Owen shook his head.

"They brought me back like this," he pointed toward the blindfold in Qui-Gon's hand. "I don't know what they did to me but it seems as if the time before we got to that house didn't even happen."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a glance. Sidious had erased the memories before sending Owen back.

Owen looked to Obi-Wan now. "They kept Anakin. They said if you want to see him alive, you'll have to come here when the sun is setting and you have to be alone. If you turned yourself in, they would let him go."

So, Qui-Gon's suspicion was right. Sidious didn't know anything about Anakin's role in the prophecy. He had used the boy to get to Obi-Wan.

"You did well, Owen," Qui-Gon stood up and took Owen's hand. "Let's get you to your mother. She's already worried sick."

The group made its way to Shmi's house. Qui-Gon was constantly talking to the boy to reassure him. He told him that they would find Anakin soon and that all of it hadn't been the boys' fault.

Obi-Wan followed them in silence. He tried to reach out again to find a clue where the boys had been brought earlier but he couldn't follow any traces.

He had to admit that he was almost relieved by Owen's news. Their suspicion proved to be right and Sidious wasn't interested in Anakin. He could only hope that the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to put things together when he sensed how strong in the Force Anakin actually was. The boy was able to shield himself to a certain degree but it wouldn't hold if Sidious was determined to assault his mind.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. Anakin had been kidnapped for one reason only. He was close to him. Was this what was happening to his friends? Having close relationships would always make him vulnerable toward the Dark Lord. He couldn't help but wonder if the Jedi of his former life had been right to forbid any kind of such attachments.

* * *

Qui-Gon was disconcerted by Obi-Wan's silent acceptance of the situation. The young Master had followed him and Owen to Shmi's house without saying a word. Qui-Gon had seen his rueful gaze when Shmi had taken her second son in her arms, relived that he was back safely.

Obi-Wan also hadn't said a word when Qui-Gon had called the temple to inform Mace Windu that their theory had been right. While the Korun-Master and Qui-Gon focused on trying to find a solution without Obi-Wan turning himself in, the young man had seemed parsecs away with his thoughts. The only thing Qui-Gon felt was Obi-Wan's determination to do everything to save Anakin. It seemed there was no other solution and Obi-Wan had already realized that. However, Qui-Gon wouldn't let him do this alone. He couldn't let Sidious win.

"I will follow you," Qui-Gon said, breaking the silence in the room.

Obi-Wan's gaze turned to him. Qui-Gon saw all of the young man's emotions in his eyes and swallowed thickly. "You can't prevent me from doing it, Obi-Wan. I won't let you alone with this monster," he emphasized his point, knowing well that Obi-Wan was about to contradict him.

"I can and you know it, Qui," the young Master replied wearily. "If we don't follow his orders, we'll put Anakin in unnecessary danger."

"Do you really believe he will let the boy go when he has you?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He won't. He is going to keep him to blackmail me into turning to the Dark side. That's why you _will _follow me, but on my terms."

Qui-Gon gave him a short nod, indicating that he was willing to listen to Obi-Wan's plan.

The young man took a small device out of his pouch and showed it to Qui-Gon. "This is a small homing beacon. I am going to swallow it so Sidious' men won't be able to find it. You can follow the signal then. The place where Anakin is held seems to be blocked from the Force somehow. I am sure that I will be able to break through it for a short amount of time to give you a sign. When I do that, you have to do exactly what I tell you and get Anakin out." His eyes locked with Qui-Gon's to emphasize his next point. "You are going to free Anakin whatever happens to me. He is your first concern. If you have to leave me behind, you'll do it. Can you promise me that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head with a desperate expression in his eyes. "Obi-Wan, even if we are able to free Anakin, I can't imagine what he is going to do to _you_. Just think of the Force block Master Yoda has placed. He could destroy you only by shattering it."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "He could but he won't. He wants to have me as an ally. He wants to turn me. He doesn't want to kill me."

"But at some point, he is going to realize that you will never turn. There is nothing that will prevent him from killing you then," Qui-Gon insisted.

Obi-Wan's gaze became distant. Then he shook himself out of his thoughts. "I am not sure if I am the great Jedi you think I am. Who says that I will never turn?"

Qui-Gon stood up and walked over to the young Master, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You won't. If Anakin is free, there will be no way he can get to you. I simply know that and it's what makes leaving you with him so dangerous. We need you here, Obi-Wan. You can't sacrifice yourself. This won't help Anakin. He needs you as his Master, as his anchor. You know that your destiny is entwined with Anakin's and Luan's. You are too important for our future. Please, let me help you."

"But you need to save Anakin first. You are going to need him even more than me," Obi-Wan almost cried out, his voice full of despair.

Qui-Gon cringed at the desperate tone. He had to reassure Obi-Wan. "I promise you that I am not going after you before Anakin is safe. I will respect your wish. However, you have to accept that I won't let you sacrifice yourself."

The young man's eyes were glistening with tears. "You shouldn't love me like that, Qui. This is what happens to people who are close to me. As long as Sidious is out there, they'll never be safe."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "Stop that, Obi-Wan," he admonished his former Padawan. "This has nothing to do with the love you feel for other people. Sidious is evil, he is the reason that we all are in danger."

Obi-Wan turned to the window and Qui-Gon saw his rueful smile. "He is. But I gave him an opening. My love for Anakin made the boy a target."

Qui-Gon wanted to contradict him, wanted to shake him out of this line of thought, wanted to reassure him. However, when he saw the expression in Obi-Wan's eyes, he knew that at the moment he wouldn't be able to convince the young man. He had to wait until Obi-Wan would come around by himself. The Force wouldn't let him continue this way for long, of that Qui-Gon was sure. He was also sure that the Force wouldn't allow Obi-Wan Kenobi to lose himself in darkness or die. He had a purpose here and the Force would protect him until his job was done.

* * *

Sidious was excited. He was sure that his little scheme would work. Kenobi would do everything to save this Skywalker brat. Not long and the young man would finally be his. However, if he thought he would let go of the boy, he was wrong. Skywalker would stay with them until Kenobi was turned and this would take some time if everything he knew about the young Jedi Master was true.

There was more than one reason why he would keep Anakin Skywalker. The boy had also astonished him. He had a remarkable strong force-presence. Even with the Force block he had been able to shield himself sufficiently. His spy had told him that the boy had a strong bond with Kenobi, which was surprising because they weren't Master and Padawan. But Sidious wasn't surprised about anything where Obi-Wan Kenobi was concerned. He had already realized that the young man was full of surprises. The Force seemed to like him more than any other Jedi. Kenobi was able to feel what other Jedi didn't feel; he had changed the order profoundly. He was fairly sure that he was the one the prophecy spoke about. If this Skywalker had any meaning in the scheme Sidious was currently preparing, he would find it out and keep him together with Kenobi. If not, he would find a way to make Kenobi himself be the one to kill the boy. Then the transition to the Dark would be completed. He chuckled, he was going to enjoy playing with them.


	43. Part III, Chapter 6

Okay, I know this took me long. But you will be grateful to know that I have the next chapter almost finished and that I did not post this before. I am sure you wouldn't like being left with this ending for weeks :)))

I haven't been able to answer all of your reviews. I just want you to know that I appreciate them all. Reviews feed the muse ;) And now, I am sure you are eager to learn what will happen to our favorite Jedi.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Qui-Gon looked after Obi-Wan, who was leaving to an uncertain destiny. As he had promised, he didn't follow him directly. The beacon would lead him to Obi-Wan soon enough. He could only hope that Obi-Wan was mentally up to the task that lay before him. After their conversation, the young man had meditated until it had been time to leave. He had looked better after that. However, Qui-Gon was worried about the things Obi-Wan had said. It was difficult enough for him to open up his heart as it was. Now that Anakin was used as a pawn to get to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was sure that the young man would distance himself further from any relationship. His reaction to Padme's appearance earlier had confirmed Qui-Gon's concerns.

When Bail and Padme had arrived to assure them of their support, Obi-Wan hadn't interrupted his meditation for more than a few moments to greet them. Then he had fled the scene with the excuse that he needed to prepare himself for his confrontation with Sidious. Qui-Gon had sensed Obi-Wan's confusion as well as Padme's surprise. Something must have happened between them before Obi-Wan had left the palace and Qui-Gon would get to the bottom of it.

He turned around to see Bail and Padme looking after Obi-Wan. Both were as worried as Qui-Gon was.

"When are you going to follow him?" asked Bail and Qui-Gon sensed that the young viceroy tried to handle things professionally to not let his emotions overwhelm him. He really was a good friend and one could see that Obi-Wan was already very dear to him.

"I am going to wait about an hour. That should be sufficient to avoid alerting Sidious of my presence."

Padme nodded and Qui-Gon saw tears glistening in her eyes. Bail placed his arm around her shoulders in a gesture of reassurance and she leaned to him gratefully. Qui-Gon's raised an eyebrow at seeing it. Bail seemed to understand instinctively how much Obi-Wan meant to Padme.

"Do you think you can save him?" Padme's voice was soft and Qui-Gon could tell that she was fighting against the lump in her throat.

"I hope so. First, I have to get Anakin out of it, but I promise you to do everything to save him as well. I won't stand by and watch Sidious playing dark games with my former Padawan."

She nodded gratefully at this promise. Silence followed and everyone was thinking about the young man who had just left. Then Qui-Gon looked to Padme. "What happened in the palace? I could sense that there was a distance between you and Obi-Wan."

She shook her head. "I don't know. He just left telling me that Anakin and you needed him. I was surprised. It was as if he had just realized something and decided in the moment. Perhaps he had sensed that Anakin was in danger."

Qui-Gon gave her a thoughtful nod. Then he looked to the young viceroy and somehow had the feeling that Bail Organa had his own theory of why Obi-Wan had left so suddenly. Perhaps Obi-Wan had finally realized how deep Padme's feelings for him ran and had fled from a confrontation?

"Well, I have to prepare myself to follow him soon. Could you please tell your security to get here in case we need them? It wouldn't do any good if they went with me, but they can follow at a distance."

Padme gave him a nod and took out her comlink. Qui-Gon exchanged a long look with Bail. There was no time to talk about Obi-Wan's reason to come here so quickly but he would have a long talk with the viceroy later.

* * *

The moment they entered the Force blocked house, Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. In a split second, his grip on the Force vanished and he was left with an empty feeling. Breathing calmly, he tried to get a connection to the Force again and succeeded. There was a certain amount of it and it would be enough to give him a few options. However, it wasn't enough to feel where Anakin was. He frowned, he hadn't felt something like that before. It was as if the Force was subdued but still there. It was disconcerting in its own way, because it meant that Sidious had found a new way to block the Force.

He was led into a salon and one of the men who had escorted him there took off the blindfold. The other one placed a Force inhibitor around his neck and Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. He would have found a way to access the Force with this mysterious Force block, but the inhibitor made it more difficult. However, Sidious hadn't expected someone like him, someone who had enough experience in finding a way to access the Force even with an inhibitor around his neck. He would need some time but he was positive that he would be able to bring down this block for a short amount of time later.

The men left and Obi-Wan took in his surroundings. It was the salon of a rich man. So, Sidious had still contact with someone from Naboo, apparently someone from the upper class. He saw a beautiful garden when he looked through the windows but he wasn't able to feel where on the planet he was. The block did its job well.

Suddenly, he shivered, a cold presence was entering the room and Obi-Wan scrutinized Sidious with an intense gaze. The Dark Lord approached him and smiled.

"You won't believe, how much I have anticipated this moment, my young Kenobi," he said and sat down on the chair opposite the standing Obi-Wan. "It's so rewarding to finally have you here, alive and bound."

Obi-Wan stood still and gave no response. He needed his calmness if he wanted to free Anakin. He wouldn't react to Sidious' provocations.

"Well, I can't tell you how disappointed I was, when I realized that you've blocked our connection. I really enjoyed our little conversations in the Force. However, now that you are here with me. . . ." He chuckled and Obi-Wan felt a shiver running down his spine. "This Force block in your mind will be of use, I think."

He stood up and walked to the bound Jedi, locking eyes with his prey. "I am going to enjoy breaking it down step by step. We don't want to do your mind any harm, do we? It will be painful, my poor apprentice, but it won't destroy you."

Obi-Wan swallowed at hearing Sidious calling him apprentice. He was still determined to stay silent. He would only add to the Dark Lord's smugness if he answered him.

"Hmm, you aren't very talkative, are you? Well, perhaps this will make you speak." He turned around and clapped his hands.

Obi-Wan saw one of the guards, who had brought him there, enter. He had Anakin with him and walked over toward Sidious. Obi-Wan cringed when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Say hello to your friend, young Skywalker. He seems determined to stay silent. But I am sure he will greet you properly." With a smug expression, he led Anakin toward the young Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan saw the insecurity in Anakin's eyes. The boy didn't know what he should do.

"Hello, Ani," he said with a gentle voice. "How are you? Did he do you any harm?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, he just wanted you. You shouldn't have come."

Obi-Wan laughed ruefully. "And leave you here with him? You know I couldn't do that."

Ani opened his mouth to respond but Sidious held up his hand to stop him. "Now that you have re-found your voice, Kenobi, we can talk about how this game is played."

"I wasn't aware that this game has rules, Sidious," Obi-Wan responded with a scornful tone.

"Well, it has," the Dark Lord replied and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, evoking a shudder from the young man. "You are going to do what I tell you to do and the boy will be safe. If you try to disobey me. . . ." He made a meaningful pause and looked toward Anakin. "I will punish _him_."

"Didn't you tell Owen you would let him go when you have me?" Obi-Wan asked but knew that it was pointless. This was what Sidious had planned all along.

The Sith laughed out loud. "You didn't believe that, did you? No, I think I am going to need this little boy here, at least as long as it takes to turn you."

Obi-Wan saw Anakin's eyes widen and gave the boy a reassuring look.

"We'll see again soon." Sidious said smugly. "I think we are going to have a good time together, Kenobi." And with this, he left taking Anakin with him.

* * *

When Tahl entered Mace Windu's office, she could tell that the Korun-Master was troubled. It was no wonder after the bad news they had got from Naboo. Tahl was worried for her love as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan. She coughed slightly to alert Mace of her presence because, for the first time in years, he seemed to be oblivious to her entering his office.

He looked up with surprise. "I hadn't sensed you coming, Master Tahl," he said and shook his head.

"You have a lot to think about, Master Windu," she replied and sat down.

Mace gave her a brief nod. "By now, Obi-Wan must be with Darth Sidious," he said and his eyes became distant. "I hope he will be able to free Anakin and save himself."

"Has Qui followed him?" she asked, trying to hide her own concern.

"He has. We can only hope that Obi-Wan will use this backup. However, I don't think that Sidious is foolish enough to believe that Obi-Wan hasn't got a backup plan." Tahl saw the doubt in Mace's eyes and swallowed thickly. She hoped that the young man who had saved her love's life so often would be able to save his own now.

Mace took a deep breath. "I asked you to come here for another matter though." He made a meaningful pause and Tahl could tell that he had something important to say. "No matter how this confrontation will end, I doubt that Obi-Wan will defeat the Sith once and for all. Even if he defeats Sidious, there will be Dooku to consider. Dooku knows everything about the construction of the Jedi temple. We can't rely on this one temple alone anymore. You know that the temple in Coruscant was destroyed in Obi-Wan's former life?"

She nodded, Qui-Gon had told her enough about the young man's memories.

"I think we should be prepared that something like that could happen again. I want to have another base, a second temple, so that we will be able to continue our existence in case our temple here is attacked."

She was surprised. Mace Windu was really considering building another temple? It was a brilliant plan. They would be prepared if one of their bases were destroyed. Also, it would make it that much harder for anyone to eliminate them all in one move as they had in Obi-wan's former life.

"We thought about building a secret temple on Naboo. However, Queen Amidala came up with another plan. Bail Organa offered us a building on Alderaan which he deems suitable. His wife, Queen Breha, invited us to inspect the location. I'd like you to go with me," the Korun-Master explained.

Her eyes winded. "Well, you have given that a lot of thought already. . . . Does the Council know about this?"

He shook his head. "Neither the Council nor Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon know about this and I have to ask for absolute secrecy in this case. Master Yoda and I are merely exploring the possibility at the moment. I'd like you to go with me. I am sure as healer in charge you are going to play a role in constructing the healers' wing of a new temple."

She nodded thoughtfully. It was a well-thought plan and she was sure that Qui-Gon would approve this course of action. "I am ready to go with you, Mace," she said and hoped that she would be able to focus on this task while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in danger. She knew that she had to learn to deal with situations like this. Obi-Wan as well as Anakin and Luan would be constantly in danger and she had to get used to it.

* * *

Bail was looking at the young woman before him with awe. The Queen had made a fragile impression on him when he had first met her. But now, as she gave her orders to the security officer, he could see the young woman who had freed her people a few years ago. She wore the determined expression of a warrior and he was nearly intimidated by her resolve. Mere minutes ago she had tried to comfort Shmi and now she had switched into a leader of an army. Well, Naboo, like Alderaan, didn't have a grand army, but after the Trade Federation crisis Padme had strengthened her security forces.

Captain Panaka, the commander, was listening carefully to his Queen's orders and nodded when she had ended.

"Our spies have followed Master Jinn and I am awaiting their report. A division is near and waiting for our call. If Master Jinn needs us, we will be ready to help him."

Padme nodded, satisfied. "Then let's follow your spies. I want to be near. We don't know if Master Jinn will be able to call for our help. We need to observe what's happening."

Panaka didn't seem to like that. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I don't like the idea of you being near that battle. We don't know how many men Palpatine has with him. I don't want to endanger you."

Bail saw the determined glance Padme was throwing him at that. "I am well aware of the danger, Captain. However, Master Kenobi is one of my best friends and I won't stand by and watch while he is captured. You know well enough that I am prepared for such a battle."

"I am going with you," Bai stepped in before Panaka could voice further concerns. Padme wouldn't change her mind, of that the viceroy was sure. "I am capable of protecting the Queen, Captain."

He received an accepting nod from Panaka. The Captain knew his Queen well enough to know that she wouldn't be stopped in this.

* * *

The building was shimmering in the moonlight. The moment the sun had disappeared, Qui-Gon had approached it, carefully clouding his Force-signature. He was grateful that Obi-Wan had trained this technique with him until it had come naturally. Now that he needed it, he was able to do it while focusing on a solution to free Anakin. He knew that he had to concentrate on Anakin first. Obi-Wan would never be saved before Anakin was free.

There were a few guards in front of the house but not nearly enough to prove a problem for him. However, he needed the Queen's security Forces to distract the guards as he didn't have any clue as to where the boy was. He felt the Force block and he cursed it. Without it, he would have been able to find the child in minutes, but with it, he would be forced to search without the Force.

He had already decided that he wouldn't wait until Obi-Wan would contact him. Who knew what the Sith would do to them? The young man could be unconscious by now or Sidious could have done anything to prevent him from using his abilities.

He took out his comlink and pushed the button. "Padme, I need your Forces as soon as possible. I am going to send you the coordinates."

"Copy that, Master Jinn," came the immediate reply and Qui-Gon had to smile at it. Padme had the ability to switch her personalities. This had been the commander rather than the Queen.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay on the floor. Sidious had used his Force lightening to weaken him and he had succeeded. His energy was fading fast and the only thing that kept him conscious was the thought that he had to find a possibility to alert Qui-Gon. He had to find Anakin's location. He just had to.

"Won't you finally talk to me, my precious apprentice," Sidious said and held up his hands once more to torture him.

Obi-Wan was returning an icy look and the Dark Lord began to chuckle. "Well, this lesson has to be learned, my dear Obi-Wan. You are to obey me." With this, the lightening began again and Obi-Wan was writhing on the floor in pain. Without the Force to help him, he wasn't able to absorb the pain. He took steady breaths to not lose his consciousness but this time he wasn't able to suppress a cry.

His reaction evoked a smile from Sidious. "Well, we're making progress then."

The Sith walked over to him and Obi-Wan looked up into triumphant eyes. "Now that you see how much pain this causes..." Obi-Wan swallowed thickly at the evil grin. "You are going to talk to me. Unless you want that precious child of yours experiencing the same pain. Do you understand?"

The Sith crouched down and held Obi-Wan's head to lock eyes with him. "Do you understand?" he asked again in a commanding tone.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and forced himself to respond. "I understand all too well, Sith," he said with a scornful voice and his head fell down to the floor when Sidous let him loose.

"You will respond with suitable respect, my young Knight," Sidious said and walked away, placing himself in the chair nearby. "Now that you have decided to talk to me, you will tell me what your friend Qui-Gon is up to."

Obi-Wan steadied himself carefully and moved in an upright position. Gratefully, he leaned at the wall which supported him sufficiently that he could sit and look toward his tormentor.

"You told me to come alone and I have obeyed, Sidious," he said coolly, despite his desperate condition.

He saw the flare of anger in the Dark Lord eyes and then the lightening hit him again. Enough to cause him pain but briefly enough to keep him in his upright position. He cried out again. His resistance began to wane and until now Sidious hadn't even touched his mind. The young Master swallowed at the notion of what the Dark Lord would be able to do to him when he began playing with his mind.

"You are going to address me properly, Kenobi. I am _'my Lord'_ to you. Now tell me what you told Qui-Gon Jinn to do. And don't you think I am naive enough to believe you just obeyed."

Obi-Wan let out a breath. "As far as I am concerned I know what to expect from you. I told Qui-Gon not to follow because I don't want him to put himself into danger. However, knowing my former Master well enough he will have his own plans of how to help me."

Sidious nodded, satisfied. "Well, we'll see what he is going to do. I would prefer welcoming him too. It will give you one more reason to obey, my dear apprentice."

With this, the Dark Lord stood up. "Time to sleep, Kenobi. You should try to rest, as tomorrow I am going to play with you again." With an evil grin the Sith left and Obi-Wan sighed with relief.

He had to find a way to get through this Force block to give Qui-Gon the possibility to sense where Anakin was. He just had to and he would find a way. Exhausted, he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to meditate without the help of the Force.

* * *

They met at secure distance to the Sith's location and Qui-Gon was grateful to see Bail with Padme. He had known that Padme wouldn't keep her distance from the upcoming battle. He already had wondered how he would be able to keep her safe, something that Obi-Wan would have told him to do, and in the meantime free Anakin. Now with the presence of the viceroy, this task should be easier. Qui-Gon valued Bail's opinion very much, having learned that the young man from Alderaan was well equipped with everything a leader needed.

"I am going to enter the building while you lead a distraction," he said and received an understanding nod from Padme and Bail. "I can't use the Force to find Anakin, so it will take some time to determine his location. My first concern is to save Ani."

Padme gave him a slow nod. "But we have to free Obi-Wan too. Force knows what Palpatine will do to him."

"I assure you that I will do what I can to help him," Qui-Gon replied and Bail gave him an understanding nod. The viceroy seemed to sense the Jedi's predicament.

"We are going to back you up, Master Jinn," the young man said and placed his hand on Padme's arm. "Since the Queen doesn't follow my advice to stay out of this battle, I will be at her side to protect her if needed. However, we both will do what we can to get to Obi-Wan while you are looking for Anakin."

Qui-Gon knew that he couldn't prevent them from doing just that and he had to admit that he was relieved to have them at his side. Perhaps they would make the difference and they would be able to free Anakin as well as Obi-Wan together.

"We are going to attack in two hours then," he said and sat down. "At this time, everyone should be asleep in the building. Even a Sith sleeps from time to time."

* * *

Obi-Wan had recovered enough to reach out through his faint connection with the Force. Carefully, he examined the nature of the block and inhaled sharply at what he felt. It was a kind of block he didn't recognize. It was locked somehow and he had problems finding any weaknesses. Why was it then that Sidious was able to use the Force? There had to be a way to get through it. Perhaps one had to know how to channel the Force. He closed his eyes in concentration and scanned it. Suddenly, he felt a weak point but when he tugged it resisted. Was it possible that it reacted to a specific Force-signature? He hadn't heard of a technique like this before. It was alarming because it meant Sidious would be able to surround any Jedi with such a block while being able to use the Force himself. He hadn't expected the Sith to adjust their techniques to the changed situation to this degree, they hadn't in his old time, after all. However, it proved again that Sidious wasn't to be underestimated.

He closed his eyes in concentration trying to find a solution for this new problem. Perhaps if he fluctuated his own Force-Signature, warp it instead of disguising it, he would be able to trick the block. Creating such an illusion could be done by adjusting his technique of making himself invisible in the Force. It was worth a try.

He gathered all of his strength and hoped that Qui-Gon was near enough to get into the building fast after he had crushed the Force block. He focused on the weakest point and began distorting his Signature. He felt immediately that this worked and slowly the block came down. Giving it another push it broke down completely and the young Master sighed with relief.

* * *

The moment Qui-Gon entered the building through a window the block came crushing down and he immediately was able to feel Anakin's location. Followed by Padme and Bail, he ran toward the door in the room.

"I can feel Anakin. Go to the first floor, Obi-Wan has to be there," he commanded and the viceroy gave him a brief nod, taking Padme's hand. The guards were successfully engaged in a fight with Naboo's security forces.

Qui-Gon ran with Force-enhanced speed toward the basement where he felt the bright beacon that was Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Immediately after the block had come down, Sidious rushed into the room where Obi-Wan was lying on the floor, exhausted by the effort of keeping the block down.

"You tricked me," he exclaimed with anger and hit him forcefully with his Force-lightening.

Obi-Wan cried out and his grip on the block wavered, another hit and he succumbed to the pain.

* * *

The block was erected again the moment Qui-Gon had arrived at the little cell where Anakin was. He cursed the timing and thought briefly about what must have happened to Obi-Wan. He took out his lightsaber and sliced through the door. When he entered, Anakin was already standing there. The boy had used the time without the block to free himself from the binders and Qui-Gon took his hand without hesitation.

"Come, we have to get you out," the Master commanded.

"Obi-Wan?" the boy asked anxiously and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"We have to get you out first. Padme and Bail are already on their way to Obi-Wan. Come now."

* * *

When Padme and Bail came up the stairs, they could see the Sith Lord fleeing with Obi-Wan. The young Master wasn't able to resist the Sith's grip and Bail could tell that Sidious had done a good job in weakening him. They followed them, their blasters in their hands.

Sidous went through the next door and Bail inhaled sharply at seeing the hangar behind it. A spaceship with running motors was out there. They had to be fast to get to the young man before it would lift off.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a tug in his mind. Trying to resist, he fought against the invasion when it became stronger and with one cruel hit the first shield of Master Yoda's block came down. The pain was too much and the young Master sank down. He faintly felt the Sith Lord rummage around in his memories.

"You used a homing beacon?" he heard the Sith Lord asking incredulously. "Well, we already took care of this problem then. It doesn't work anymore after my special Force Lightening treatment."

With that, the Dark Lord shoved him to a floor of cold durasteel and in his blurry mind Obi-Wan concluded that they had entered a spaceship. Then he broke down and everything went black around him.

* * *

Padme was watching with horror how Palaptine threw the limp form of Obi-Wan into the ship and before she was able to shoot, the door closed behind the Sith. They weren't able to get to them fast enough to prevent the ship from lifting off. With tears in her eyes, she watched the man she loved being kidnapped to an unknown location.

* * *

Qui-Gon had given Anakin over to Captain Panaka and hurried back to follow Bail and Padme. Something was amiss and the danger wasn't over yet. He had seen the ship leaving the place and he was sure that Obi-Wan was on this ship. So, they hadn't succeeded in freeing the young Master.

But there was a flicker in the Force and Qui-Gon knew he had to get Padme and Bail out of there fast. He ran toward the first floor and arrived at the hangar. Before his eyes he saw Bail with Padme in his arms and trying to comfort her. The Force was urging him on.

He reached them and exclaimed, "We have to go," and to emphasize his point he cried out, "now!"

Bail reacted immediately, lifting Padme in his arms and running after the Jedi Master. The moment they made it outside they heard an explosion and they were blown off their feet.

* * *

Padme slowly woke and the first thing she saw were the concerned brown eyes of Bail Organa. He smiled when she opened her eyes. "You gave us quite a scare," he said.

She sighed. "Obi-Wan?" she asked, almost whispering.

Bail's face fell a bit. "I'm sorry, we couldn't save him. The Sith took him off-planet."

She nodded, her memory of the last minutes before she had passed out returning. "We still have the homing beacon," she stated with a little hope.

Bail shook his head sadly. "I am sorry but Qui-Gon wasn't able to trace them. The Sith must have destroyed it somehow."

She swallowed thickly. "So, we have no way to him?"

"Master Jinn is currently talking to the Jedi temple to get further orders. I don't think they will accept losing Obi-Wan."

She smiled faintly. She was sure that the Jedi would do what they could to get Obi-Wan back. However, what were the odds of finding him in the vast reaches of the Galaxy?

* * *

"Naboo security has tried to determine the direction of the spaceship. However, the hangar was unregistered. They weren't able to intercept the ship's course. I am not positive that they will be able to find out where it was headed."

Mace swallowed at this news. "We can't find any trace of him?"

He was met with silence at the other end of the comlink. Then, after a long pause, Qui-Gon sighed. "Honestly Mace? We don't have a clue as to where Sidious has brought him. The only hope we have is if the Force helps us. We have to trust that it will, because we have nothing else."

Mace looked up to see Tahl's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe that they had lost Obi-Wan. But of one thing he was sure. Sidious wouldn't let him go so easily again, now that he had him finally. He closed his eyes briefly to regain his composure.

"I need you to stay on Naboo. Perhaps you will be able to find any survivors of the explosion who can give you information about the Sith's location," he said, desperately clinging to the last strand of hope.

"I will, Mace. Please tell Tahl that I love her and that I am fine," Qui-Gon responded, not able to hide the despair in his voice.

"You can tell her that yourself," Mace replied and gave the comlink to Tahl. Giving the pair their privacy he walked away.

They had arrived on Alderaan that morning and Mace had made contact with Qui-Gon immediately after the Queen had shown them to their quarters. They would stay in the palace one day before they would travel to the old abandoned temple the viceroy had suggested as their refuge on Alderaan. He would need this time to focus on his and Tahl's task. Having lost Obi-Wan Kenobi was a blow for him and he was well aware of the implications. The Sith wouldn't return Obi-Wan, unless dead or. . . No, he wouldn't even think about the young man turning to the dark.

However, Mace knew that the possibility did exist. No one could foresee how much the young Master was able to endure and the block Master Yoda had placed gave Sidious an additional means to hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only thing they could be relieved about was the fact that Qui-Gon had been able to take the most probable reason for Obi-Wan to turn away. Without Anakin in danger, the Jedi would resist as long as he was able to. On the other side, this resistance could very well lead to his death.

Mace saw that Tahl was still talking to Qui-Gon. Apparently, she was encouraging the Master to keep up his hope. He should do that too. Obi-Wan wasn't lost to them yet. He needed to speak to Master Yoda. Perhaps the ancient Master would have an idea how to find the young man.

* * *

Sidious looked down to the unconscious young man whom he had bound in the cargo room. He smiled with triumph. It was annoying that he had lost the Skywalker brat, especially because he hadn't been able to figure out Anakin's role yet. But he had what he had desired most. The young Knight had passed out after the Sith had broken down the first shield of the Force block. Master Yoda should have known that the block would give Sidious so many more possibilities to hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the Jedi had been arrogant enough to think that they could protect Kenobi from him. Well, they weren't and the proof was lying before him, groaning in pain while he slowly woke. Sidious wouldn't have to wait long to play again with his prey and this time he would break down the next shield. He had to do it step by step to not damage the young man's mind, but each step would hurt. Each step would give him the chance to plant his own thoughts into the young man's mind, to alter his memory enough to evoke Obi-Wan's anger, and anger was the key to his soul.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered the common room after his talk with Mace Windu and noticed gratefully that Padme was awake. He gave her a faint smile and sat down.

Immediately, Anakin rushed to him and he took the boy on his lap, hugging him tightly. He saw tears glistening in the child's eyes and looking around he realized that everyone was fighting with the same sentiment.

"Master Windu has arrived on Alderaan," he said with a look toward the viceroy who had his arm placed around Padme's shoulders. "He told me to stay here. Perhaps we will be able to find a survivor who can give us information about the Sith's location. I am going to meet Captain Panaka later."

Bail nodded. "I don't know much about Force bonds, Master Jinn, but isn't it possible to pinpoint Obi-Wan's location with the help of your bond with him? He told me that it is exceptionally strong."

Qui-Gon returned a sad look. "It is, viceroy. However, the Sith has blocked Obi-Wan's connection to the Force. We can hope that he needs Obi-Wan's connection to turn him. But it could be too late by then. Our bond is strong enough to overcome a certain distance but we don't know where the Sith will bring him. The bond isn't unbreakable either. If Sidious enters Obi-Wan's mind, he could be able to sever it as well as the bond he has with Anakin. In this case, Anakin or I would suffer from the shock and by the time we would be able to reach out it would already be severed. No," he shook his head, "I don't think the bonds will help us. I strongly recommend Anakin to close it to prevent the shock if Sidious really severs it. We need to find another solution."

Qui-Gon squeezed Anakin as he felt the boy sob. "Hush, we will find him, Ani," he tried to reassure the child. But even when he had spoken the words firmly enough for Anakin to believe him, he didn't believe it himself. Sidious had done his work well enough. He had focused on getting Obi-Wan and he had succeeded. Qui-Gon wasn't able to imagine what the Dark Lord would do to his former Padawan. Deep down in his own mind he knew that Obi-Wan's memories about him and their relationship in his former life would give the Sith enough means to hurt the young man. He inhaled deeply to fight back his own tears. He had to stay strong and reassure those around him. It wouldn't do any good if he acted based on his emotions.


	44. Part III, Chapter 7

I ddidn't want to let you wait too long, so here's the next chapter.

Someone told me that Sidious was slightly out of character in the last chapter. Perhaps you'll find him even more OOC in this one. However, I think he has to deal with the fact that his plans get destroyed. This fact and his overconfidence battle with each other. He can't admit to himself that someone would be able to defeat him. It will bring him into a difficult situation in this part ;)

Many thanks to bluewol, who is permanently improving this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Garen was returning from his call to Master Yoda with a pale face and Siri knew immediately that something had happened. They had followed Master Dooku to Geonosis the day before, but all their efforts to find out what he planned to do on this planet had been in vain. Garen had informed Master Yoda about their situation to get further orders.

"What happened?" she asked as she held her breath, feeling his discomposure through the Force.

He sat down and shook his head. "Sidious has Obi-Wan."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What? But how. . . ."

"Master Yoda didn't tell me the details but he said that Sidious had planned out a trap and Obi-Wan had had no other choice. Apparently the Sith used Anakin as bait to get to Obi-Wan."

She sat down next to him, her eyes fixed on a spot in the distance. This was a blow for the Jedi. She was well aware of the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was playing a major role in the future of the order.

"Who is following them?" she asked.

Garen looked up and she saw despair in his eyes. "That's the problem. No one knows where the ship with Sidious and Obi-Wan has gone. The ship wasn't registered and Sidious has blocked Obi-Wan's connection to the Force. Qui-Gon is on Naboo trying to find a solution. However, he hasn't found one yet."

Siri swallowed deeply. This was bad. Finding Obi-Wan Kenobi without the help of the Force was nearly impossible.

Garen had continued talking while she followed a thought that was forming in her mind. What if. . .?

"Siri?" Garen threw her out of her thoughts and she looked up startled. "Are you listening?"

She nodded. "I just had an idea. . . ."

He looked back, waiting for her to continue.

"If Dooku gave you the prophecy to prevent Sidious from getting a new apprentice, wouldn't he be furious to know that the Dark Lord has captured Obi-Wan?"

Garen seemed to contemplate that, then his eyes widened when he realized where she was getting at. "You mean. . .?"

She sat up and the excitement was obvious in her voice. "He could lead us to Sidious. We just have to tell him what had happened. We have nothing to lose."

She saw that Garen felt uncomfortable at the thought of meeting Dooku again. She shook her head and stood up. "We don't need to face him. He already knows of our presence, of that I am sure. We just have to wait until he has done something to observe us. If we leave the ship alone long enough, he will act. And if the Council was right in his assumption, he will do something. We could follow him when he leaves to confront Sidious."

Garen's face closed in thought. "I don't think he will be foolish enough to lead us to Sidious."

"Think about it. Dooku has tried to prevent Sidious from finding Anakin, a little boy, to maintain his place. What would he do if he knew that a fully trained Jedi Master is about to take his place?"

He wasn't convinced yet and Siri felt his reluctance through the Force. "Just let us suggest this to Master Yoda. If he thinks it's a bad idea, I won't bother you with it anymore."

Garen gave her a nod of assent. "I am going to talk to him. It could be a possibility and we can't simply dismiss it."

She smiled. She was sure that this was their only possibility and knowing Master Yoda well enough, he would approve.

* * *

No one had survived the explosion and Naboo security Forces hadn't been able to find a trace as to where Sidious' ship had headed to. Qui-Gon began to get restless. It didn't do any good to sit here and wait. In the meantime, Obi-Wan must be parsecs away and the chance of finding him grew less from minute to minute.

Even though he had told Bail that the bond wasn't a means to determine Obi-Wan's location, he had tried to reach his former Padawan through it. However, there was nothing. Obi-Wan didn't have a connection to the Force and Qui-Gon was sure that it would stay that way. Sidious wasn't a fool and was well aware of the fact that Qui-Gon shared a special bond with Obi-Wan.

He had left Shmi's house to meditate and find a solution for their desperate situation but the Force was silent. The only thing he had felt was the sadness surrounding everyone in the Lars' homestead. Anakin's despair and self-reproach bothered Qui-Gon and he knew he had to do something about it soon. He couldn't let the boy remain in this state of mind.

When he reached out again to make sure Ani was still with his mother, he felt another presence approaching. He turned around and gave the young woman a wan smile. Her sadness and concern for Obi-Wan was coming from her in waves and he motioned her to join him on the bench he had chosen to meditate on. Silently, she sat down at his side.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "We are going to find him," he said with a firm voice.

She nodded, but her face showed her doubts. "I hope we will. However, there isn't much hope, is there?"

He heaved a deep sigh. "We have to trust in the Force," he replied and even to him the words sounded shallow.

She looked into the distance. "You know, sometimes I am almost able to feel it," she said and at his questioning glance she continued, "the Force I mean. I am not Force-sensitive, but there is a feeling of rightness when Obi-Wan tells me something. When he talks about what he thinks what is going to happen in the future. When he tries to reassure me about something. And now. . . ."

He placed his arms around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Now I feel that I am going to see him again," she said and sighed. "I just don't know when."

"It's the bond you have formed with him, Padme," he replied, "You love him, don't you?"

She sat up and moved a bit away. He observed her reaction closely. Her face closed in thoughts then she looked to him. "I am. However, he doesn't seem to reciprocate these feelings."

He gave her a smile. "Well, I have my own connection to the Force and it tells me that you are mistaken. However, my former Padawan has his problems with attachments." He sighed sadly. "Perhaps one day he is going to explain his special situation to you and you will understand."

She didn't ask what situation he was talking about, knowing well that he wouldn't offer more information. But he saw a flare of happiness and a flicker of hope in her eyes.

After a moment of silence he stood up and took her hand. "Come, we have to get in. I need to talk to Anakin."

On their way back to the house he stopped once more. "I can feel that we're going to see him again too, Padme."

She gave him a grateful nod and they entered the house. Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt hopeful. The Force would lead them to Obi-Wan. His task in this life wasn't finished yet.

* * *

Alderaan was a peaceful world and Tahl couldn't help but admire its beauty. They had been escorted to the abandoned temple and Mace had already approved of its distance to the planet's capital and the royal palace. A remote place like this was more than suitable for a Jedi refuge.

Tahl was a bit surprised when she saw the building. It was a perfect place and the temple had many similarities with the one on Coruscant. She couldn't remember having ever heard about a Jedi temple on Alderaan but she could have sworn that this building had been constructed with the help of the Force. Its soothing presence was omnipresent and the place offered everything they needed. She took a brief note on her datapad to research about Jedi history on Alderaan.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize Mace hadn't followed her. She turned around and saw him outside talking into his comlink. She was sure it was about Obi-Wan and the feeling of despair about the young man's situation was instantly back. What was Qui doing? How would he cope with it? She took a deep breath and concentrated on her bond with her lover. It wasn't a bond like the one he had with Obi-Wan and she wasn't able to reach him over the distance. However, she felt comforted by the thought that perhaps he would be able to feel her support through it.

She observed how Mace was getting more agitated and wondered what he was talking about. Slowly, she approached the Korun-Master.

"Well, it could be a possibility. If you approve, I won't contradict you, Master." He turned around and waved Tahl to come near. "I am sure that Master Tahl will be able to finish our mission on her own." He gave Tahl a questioning glance and she nodded her acceptance. If they had found a solution to find Obi-Wan, she was ready to do what was needed.

"I'm going to inform Qui-Gon. He won't like that he has to stay on Naboo." With that, Mace shut down his comlink and looked to Tahl.

"We have an obscure plan of finding him. Maybe it will actually work."

Tahl released a breath of relief. Any chance to get the young man back was better than nothing.

* * *

Waking up was the worst. Obi-Wan felt his whole body aching and, having only a faint connection to the Force, he wasn't able to absorb the pain as he would in normal circumstances. The short periods of silence between waking up and meeting Sidious again were the only opportunities the young man had to recover a bit.

Slowly, he sat up, fighting against the protest his body gave him. He breathed in and out to calm himself down and looked around. They must have arrived at their destination. No longer was he surrounded by durasteel. Briefly, he closed his eyes, knowing well that this would mean a new stage in his torturing. During their trip through space Sidious had used his short periods of awareness to hit him constantly with his Force Lightening. However, now that they had reached their destination, Obi-Wan was sure that the Dark Lord would finally take care of the Force block in his mind.

Sidious must have already entered his mind during their trip, because his memories felt altered. He was relieved that he had closed off his memories of his former life and Anakin before the Dark Lord had had the possibility to access them. However, they were locked behind a shield which would need an enormous amount of violence to be teared down and he was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't survive such violence. But then his memories would die with him. Not giving Sidious this information was much more important than his life.

The door opened and the young Jedi braced himself. It was time. He looked toward the hooded figure of Sidious and was met with a cold gaze from the Dark Lord.

"So you're finally awake," he said and walked over to look down to the young man. "I've been looking forward to this."

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Sidious took his arm and dragged him over to a bench made of wood. It was evident that this bench was used for one purpose only, to fix a prisoner on it. He already knew this sort of bench from his encounter with Ventress in his former life. The bound prisoner could be moved in an upright position with it and with a shuddering breath he remembered what Ventress had done to him in that position. However, at the moment Sidious didn't seem interested in binding him. He took the collar from Obi-Wan's neck and grinned.

"I want you to feel the Force, my young Knight," the Dark Lord said and Obi-Wan closed his eyes taking in the soothing presence of the Force. Then the Sith placed himself across from Obi-Wan on a chair and crossed his arms over his chest, showing a smug smile.

"We both know what comes next, Obi-Wan, do we?"

Obi-Wan threw him a cold glance. "I assume, you are going to tear down the block."

Sidious chuckled. "You are a bright one." He leaned a bit forward. "Yes, that's what I am about to do and it will hurt. However, the block is a magnificent work. It will take more than that to get through it. Each layer to destroy will be a pleasure for me and I am looking forward to finally having our connection back."

Obi-Wan trembled a bit at hearing these words. He was sure that he would be able to endure the pain, but having Sidious back in his mind. . . . He couldn't pursue the thought any longer, when he suddenly felt a cold presence tugging at the walls of the block in his mind. It gave a push and a searing pain erupted in his head, evoking a loud cry from the young man. Instantly, he felt Sidious' presence in his head.

/Well, that went better than expected/ Obi-Wan felt a shiver running down his spine at hearing the Sith talking in his mind. But he wasn't able to process what had just happened because the Dark Lord was rummaging rudely around in his memories. The pain was unbearable and Obi-Wan was about to succumb to it when Sidious held him back.

/No, we don't want you to faint again, my Obi-Wan. Now that I can finally talk to you, you will stay awake./

The Force suggestion was too strong and Obi-Wan gave up any resistance. He knew that the mind probe was bad enough without fighting it. It took Sidious mere seconds to find the locked shield. He tried to break in with more effort but seemed to sense that there was no way in without killing his prey. He withdrew and stared at Obi-Wan furiously.

"What is so precious that you would hide it from me risking your own life?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to cope with the pain hammering in his head. Then he looked up coolly. "Why should I tell you? I wouldn't take the risk if it wasn't worth hiding."

He saw the anger flaring in Sidious eyes at his constant defiance. "Well, you are to be punished for that, my apprentice. Soon enough you will learn that it would be better for you to be a little more obedient. Until then, we have to do this the hard way."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, awaiting the Force Lightening. He was almost welcoming it when it came, knowing that it wouldn't take him long to faint. Then everything went black again.

* * *

Dooku smiled smugly when Jango brought him the tapes of the surveillance camera they had placed in the ship of his Jedi followers. These two young Knights thought that their presence on Geonosis was still undetected. However, he had sensed them immediately when they had arrived. Jango had been sent out to observe them and had taken the first possibility to place a camera. He chuckled at remembering how easy it had been. Once more the Council had underestimated him in sending two young Knights after him.

He put the tape into a recorder and watched it. But something was amiss. The two Jedi were sitting across from each other and Dooku had the feeling they were communicating through the Force. He cursed and looked reproachfully toward Jango.

"They have detected it," he said with a grim face. He leaned a bit forward as if hoping to intercept the communication between Garen Muln and his new companion, when the young woman suddenly spoke up.

"What are we going to do if they aren't able to find Obi-Wan?"

Dooku inhaled sharply. What was this Knight talking about?

Garen shrugged and gave her a sad look. "Well, we don't know how long he will survive. He won't turn, of that I am sure, but it makes his situation all the more dangerous."

She nodded. "Sidious will kill him eventually, won't he?"

Dooku's eyes widened at that. Sidious had Kenobi? He looked at the two Knights and their conversation with carefully contained anger. His Master had broken their agreement. He should have known that the Dark Lord would try to get the young Master eventually. It was a suitable time with Dooku being away for a longer mission. He wouldn't have realized what Sidious had done until it would have been too late.

"If we don't find him, I am not sure how long he will be able to endure," Garen Muln replied, and Dooku listened closely to their conversation. He wasn't able to fight the feeling that this conversation was intended to be overheard. They were having it for one reason only, to give Dooku the information that Sidious had taken Obi-Wan. But why?

"Do you think Dooku knows?" the woman asked and Dooku had to fight a smile. Suddenly, things fell in place. This woman was smart, he had to admit that. She had come to her own conclusions why Dooku had given the Jedi information about the prophecy and she hoped that this reason would help them. The Jedi didn't have a clue as to where Obi-Wan was. They needed Dooku's knowledge if they wanted to find him.

"I don't think so. If the Council is right, he gave us the prophecy because he wants to maintain his position at Sidious' side. Obi-Wan would be an even greater threat than the assumed 'Chosen ones' could be. After all, he is a skilled Jedi Master."

_'Nice theory,'_ Dooku thought. He should have known that the Council would try to explain his behavior. Even if they were wrong, the result was the same. He didn't want to see Obi-Wan in the Sith's hands. He hadn't played the obedient apprentice for almost two years to watch Sidious break Kenobi.

He was sure that the young blonde woman in front of him had played this card deliberately. Now he just had to decide what to do with these two young Knights. He couldn't let them follow him to the Sith refuge. However, he was sure that this was their plan. A plan he needed to intercept.

* * *

"I told them not to take any risk. They are sure that Dooku is surveying them somehow. So, they hope that he will hear in on a conversation and lead them to Obi-Wan's location." Mace Windu sounded doubtful when he explained Qui-Gon the plan Garen and Siri had come up with.

"It could work, Mace," Qui-Gon replied. "If our assumption that Dooku wants to maintain his position is right, he will do something about the fact that Sidious has Obi-Wan. Think about it, Dooku can't have any interest in having a fully trained Jedi Master as competitor."

"It's a bit far-fetched, Qui," Mace voiced his doubts. "Anyway, Yoda and I want you to stay on Naboo and guard Anakin. I wanted you both to return but Yoda said the boy needed his mother now."

Qui-Gon smiled. They had come far in the Order's development if a Master like Mace Windu was able to say this sentence without a trace of disapproval. "Who is going to help Garen and Siri if they go after Dooku?" he asked. It was hard enough to resist the urge to leave Naboo immediately. But leaving Obi-Wan's destiny in the hands of two young Knights was a bit too much for him.

"I will," Mace answered, not leaving any room for Qui-Gon to argue. "Tahl and I are almost done here and she will be able to accomplish the rest without my help. I am leaving for Geonosis as soon as possible to find Garen and Siri and hopefully they will have a trace."

After having finished his call, Qui-Gon shut down the comlink and met Bail Organa's eyes. The viceroy had followed the discussion with Mace about Garen's and Siris's plan. "Do you think it could work?" he asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's not more than a straw we're holding on to, but it could work. I don't know why but my former Master has already helped us in another case and something tells me that he doesn't want Obi-Wan being turned by Sidious." His gaze became distant.

"Because that would threaten his position as Sidious' right hand?" Bail inquired doubtfully.

Qui-Gon shook his head thoughtfully. "If you ask me like that, Viceroy, I am not sure that this is his true motive. Something tells me that we are wrong about him. But at the moment I can't find another reason why he should help us. I just hope he does."

* * *

"You are going to lead the Jedi to Tatooine, Jango," Dooku said, "I don't want them anywhere near my real destination. You will be leaving with my ship and I'll take a fighter. Lure them away at all cost."

Jango gave him a nod. "What shall I do with them on Tatooine?"

"Just make sure that they will stay there. I want you to distract them, play a game with them. Make them believe that I am with you. Then wait for further orders."

Jango bowed briefly. He had a great amount of respect toward Darth Tyrannus, even more than he had for Darth Sidious. Sidious was someone to be feared but with Tyrannus it was another matter. Sidious reined them all with fear of punishment. Tyrannus however commanded them not with fear but with his wisdom. Normally, Jango wasn't a loyal person. He just worked for money. But in this case he had discovered a new side within himself. He was somehow loyal to the experienced ex-Jedi. If Tyrannus wanted the two Knights on Tatooine, he would bring them there.

One thing was bothering him though. "Why not simply kill them? I mean, if they were dead, they wouldn't be able to follow you."

Tyrannus laughed. "First of all, my dear, Jango, I don't think you could kill them both. One would survive and go after you. But the main reason is that I still need them to accomplish my plans. Killing them would alert the Jedi Council and they would send another team to follow me. No," he shook his head. "Just lead them away and make sure they stay. I am sure that I will need them soon enough. Besides, I don't want to get used to another team. They are quite," he smiled, "interesting and they suit my purpose very well."

* * *

"He left for Tatooine, Master Windu, we are on his trace."

Satisfied, Mace shut down the comlink. The plan seemed to have worked. At least Dooku had taken some action. But was it possible that Sidious was hiding on Tatooine? It could be realistic. Tatooine wasn't part of the Republic and the Hutts gave shelter to any criminal who was able to pay them. Sidious must have enough means to bribe them, which made the place an ideal hideout for him.

He just hoped that Dooku didn't play with them. He hadn't approved of the plan but Master Yoda had told him that it could be a possibility and they had to pursue the slightest chance. He didn't like being dependent on the turned Jedi's help. Even if he had to admit that Dooku had helped them before, it wasn't enough to trust him with Kenobi's life. Who could tell if they were able to find Obi-Wan before Dooku had the possibility to kill him? In killing his opponent, he would achieve his goal of maintaining his position. No, he didn't like it.

The only hope they had was to find Obi-Wan before Dooku was able to take some action. He had to go to Tatooine fast.

* * *

It was an endless nightmare. Sidious was waking him up to inflict more physical pain in regular periods. The endless Force Lightening began to weaken Obi-Wan profoundly. He wasn't even able to open his eyes any longer. Trying to feel through the Force when the next attack would hit him, he hung in his chains, pleading with the Force to let the pain end. But when he finally succumbed to the pain and felt his consciousness leave him, another wave of torture began. His dreams were bad and full of darkness. Sidious was already altering his memories and Obi-Wan wasn't able to determine any longer what was the truth and what was not.

He had nothing but the few moments when he awoke and the Dark Lord wasn't there; a few moments to regather his strength, a few moments to chase away the dark thoughts, just a few moments to rebuild the shields around his memories of a former life. He wouldn't give in. The memories of his former life and his knowledge about Anakin and Luan were still locked away securely in the last corner of his mind.

But his resolve to fight his anger decreased from session to session. Sidous was able to feel that well enough and Obi-Wan sensed the Dark Lord's triumph. Having erected an image of a disapproving Qui-Gon in the Jedi's mind, the Sith was sure that the anger was directed toward Obi-Wan's former Master. However, he was wrong. Obi-Wan was still able to know who was responsible for this. His anger against Sidious was slowly becoming unbearable and without the Force to calm him down he couldn't fight it any longer.

He heard the door open and prepared himself for another session, a session of pain, a session he could only survive through his anger. But this time the Force Lightening didn't take place. Slowly, the Jedi opened his eyes and saw a thoughtful Sidious in front of him.

"Won't you finally give in?" the Dark Lord asked with a soft voice. "Do you really prefer this pain to being a glorious apprentice at my side? I can offer you all you want. I know what you desire the most. I will give you what your Master never gave you. I will approve of what you do and thank the Force every day that it gave me an apprentice like you."

Obi-Wan swallowed against the pain. "Nice try, Sidious, but it won't work," he spat out and closed his eyes, awaiting his punishment.

It never came though and questioningly Obi-Wan looked up. The Dark Lord approached him and caressed his cheek almost tenderly. "My son of the suns. How I like to feel your anger. Just let go and be mine."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. Son of the suns? Suddenly, he had to laugh out loud. The irony of the situation made him almost hysterical. There he was, the almighty Sith Lord, thinking that Obi-Wan was the Chosen One. It was absurd because he had paid no real attention toward the boy he had abducted to lure Obi-Wan to him. The boy who was the real Chosen One.

Sidious looked at him with surprise. "Well, that's new. I didn't know you were able to laugh, my young Knight."

Obi-Wan swallowed his laughter with great effort. Then he took a deep breath regaining his composure. "What gives you the security that I won't be able to defeat you one day? Why would you want me by your side? If I am what you think, why do you think you have the right to possess me?"

Sidious flinched a bit at the young man's threatening tone and Obi-Wan shot him a piercing glance. His eyes blazed with anger and he let no doubt that it was directed toward the Dark Lord. It seemed to impress the Sith. However, it lasted only a brief moment. Then Sidious leaned forward, returning a cold glance.

"What makes you think that it is important who will rule the universe? As long as the Dark side wins I win. You, Kenobi, will fulfill your destiny and your anger will guide you."

With that, he turned around and left Obi-Wan alone. For the first time he left without making the Jedi faint and Obi-Wan released a breath of relief. Finally, he could just close his eyes and meditate.

* * *

Dooku directed the fighter onto the hangar. Before leaving it he inhaled briefly and gathered his strength. Reaching out into the Force he felt Kenobi's presence like a beacon of light on the dark planet. He heaved a deep sigh, so he was still alive. He had to proceed with caution now. He hadn't come up with a plan to free Kenobi yet. It was a difficult situation. He had to play the Sith apprentice believably. If Sidious suspected him to have remained in the light, he would lose his position. Concerning his position, the Jedi Council had been right. He wanted to maintain it. He had fought for a little piece of independence from his Master and now that he had it, he wasn't ready to lose it. It wouldn't take long until he would be powerful enough to have his own allies. Then he would be able to play out his cards. He wouldn't let Kenobi destroy this now. But the young man had to be saved. He was a key figure in this whole play.

First of all, he had to find him and see what Sidious had done to him. He entered the command building and rushed toward the cellar. Kenobi's signature grew stronger and Dooku nodded. He had expected Sidious to have imprisoned Kenobi there. Carefully, he tried to sense where his Master was. He wasn't near. With force, he opened the door to Kenobi's cell and halted in his way, looking stunned toward the young man who hung in his chains. His face was peaceful and he was meditating.

However, he wouldn't be the Jedi Master he was if he hadn't felt Dooku's presence. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked toward the former Jedi calmly.

"So, you have finally found your way to me," he said coolly and Dooku raised his eyebrows at the cold tone. He had expected Kenobi in a much worse state than this. He walked over to him and gave him a nod.

"I was off planet. I don't approve of this," he said and wondered why he was sounding apologetic. He had to get a grip on his emotions. He couldn't betray what he really thought.

Kenobi gave him a sarcastic snort. "You don't? Well, I remember a situation in my former life when you told me the same thing," he swallowed and fought against the overwhelming memory. "I found myself in an arena to be executed after that."

Dooku wasn't able to respond. The young man before him was fighting the demons of his past. His struggle was obvious in his face.

"I trusted you this time. What made you betray us again?" Obi-Wan looked up and Dooku saw real pain in his eyes.

The Sith took a step back. He hadn't expected such a confrontation.

"I had my reasons," he replied trying to sound cold. But Obi-Wan's questioning eyes showed him that he hadn't succeeded. "In any case, this is none of your concern."

Suddenly, he felt the urge to leave these piercing eyes in front of him. He couldn't bear looking into them and continue to lie. But it wasn't time for the truth yet.

"Well, I am glad to see you in a much better condition than I had expected," he said and turned around, practically fleeing the place.

* * *

Siri grew weary of the hunt. They had followed Dooku's ship to Tatooine where the Sith had changed into a speeder. What bothered her most was that Dooku had clouded his Force-signature. It made following him so much more difficult.

"I get the feeling we've already been here, Siri," Garen confirmed her suspicion.

"He's playing with us," she said with a grim face.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to stay behind him until Master Windu arrives. Perhaps he will know what to do," she replied, but somehow she already knew that the hooded figure in the speeder before them wasn't really Dooku. How could they have been so stupid? They had missed the only opportunity to find Obi-Wan.

* * *

Sidious wasn't happy with the way things were proceeding. Somehow he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to turn the young man in his cellar. And additionally to that, his apprentice had arrived a few moments ago. The situation was getting impossible. If Kenobi wasn't to be turned, he needed Dooku at his side. He cursed the young man for the strong will he showed. Something had happened during their last session. For the first time, Sidious thought about the reason why he had a bond with Kenobi. He always had been convinced that it would help him. But now that Kenobi had threatened him, he asked himself if the bond would be his downfall one day.

It had always seemed as if the Jedi knew his plans in advance. Was it due to the bond that Kenobi knew exactly what Sidious was up to? If Kenobi was the Chosen One, would it be possible to make him his inferior? Or was Kenobi right? Would the Force allow him to command the one who had been born through itself? Or would the fact that he made Kenobi his apprentice seal his own destiny?

The only way to secure his position would be to kill the young Jedi. But how should he do that without driving Dooku away? Dooku had almost finished his way toward the Dark. However, as far as Kenobi was concerned, he was still a Jedi. He had sacrificed himself for the young man and this strong feeling of loyalty wasn't erased easily.

Dooku's arrival ended his thoughts. He had to concentrate on the impending conversation. He wasn't ready to look for another apprentice. Dooku was the best, after Kenobi, he could have at the moment. And he was far less dangerous.

"Master?" Dooku asked and Sidious felt that his voice lacked the usual amount of respect.

He turned toward Dooku and smiled. "My apprentice, I wasn't aware that your mission was already done." He gave his words a threatening undertone.

"It wasn't," Dooku replied coolly. "But I don't think you have the right to ask about it. As far as I know you broke our agreement. Which means I am no longer bound to my promise."

Sidious frowned and took a few steps toward Dooku. "How dare you? I am still your Master," He held his hands up but the Force Lightening was intercepted by a red lightsaber.

"The tables have turned a bit, my Master," Dooku said and held his saber up in a fighting stance. "I saw Kenobi and I think you haven't been very successful in turning him."

Sidious fumed with fury. "It's none of your concern, Tyrannus!"

"Oh, but it is. Not having broken Kenobi you will still need me as your apprentice unless you have the energy to find another one and train him."

"You will regret your impudence, my apprentice." Sidious had to hold the upper hand even if he knew that his position was weakened.

"I'm sure I will, my Master. But before I'll take your punishment gladly, I want you to let Kenobi go."

Sidious inhaled sharply at that. "Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I would do something that stupid?"

Dooku sat down, and Sidious saw that he was enjoying this confrontation. "If you don't let him go, I will leave. That's why you will do it."

"And why would you be that precious to me? I can find another apprentice, you know." He raised an eyebrow, beginning to enjoy this play too. He wouldn't let Dooku gain on him.

Now Dooku grinned and Sidious frowned at the reaction. "Well, you could. However, this apprentice wouldn't know the order."

Sidious looked back, not understanding what Dooku was saying. Dooku leaned a bit forward. "You should have expected that I have learned a bit from you. The number of the order," he said and his grin became broader when he saw the dawning in Sidious' eyes. "I changed it. Sixty-six isn't an order the Clones would recognize."

Sidious banged his fist on the nearby table. "How dare you? You disregarded my command?"

Dooku shook his head. "I didn't. You told me to create a Clone army and implant an order to kill all Jedi. I did just that. I just decided to rename the order."

Sidious wasn't able to respond to that. He took a deep breath. He shouldn't have expected anything less from someone he himself had trained.

Dooku leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want to hear my offer?"

Sidious sat down behind his desk and gave him an angry nod.

"You let Kenobi go. You can knock him unconscious before I'll take him with me but without causing permanent damage. I will take care that the Jedi find him. You remain my dear Master and I will be your obedient apprentice." He leaned forward and locked eyes with his Master. "However, Kenobi isn't an issue between us anymore. If you try to take him again, I will send the number of the order to the Jedi Council together with the information about the Clones."

Sidious tried to reign in his anger. "And you're going to tell me the number of the order?"

Dooku laughed at that. "I am not stupid, my Master. I won't. But I assure you as long as Kenobi is safe, no one other than me will have the number."

He was defeated, he knew it. His apprentice wasn't an apprentice anymore. He had already understood how he would be able to maintain his position. On the one hand, it filled him with fury that he was tricked that easily but on the other hand he felt something like pride. Except for his ridiculous weakness when Kenobi was concerned, Dooku was truly a Sith.

One last thing remained to deal with. "What if something happens to you? The order would be lost."

Dooku shook his head. "I'll take care of that. Someone will approach you with the number then. However," his eyes went cold. "I warn you, if my death is caused by you, my source won't give away his information."

He had thought about everything. There was no loophole for Sidious to get away. He leaned back. "I will deal with Kenobi this evening. You'll leave tonight and," he gave Dooku a threatening look. "I won't accept any impudence after you come back from this mission. You will keep your word. I am not to be challenged again by you."

Dooku stood up and bowed deeply. "All will be done as you wish, my Lord."

Sidious cringed at the slightly mocking tone but he was sure that Dooku would keep his end of the bargain. He always had.

* * *

"Where is Dooku?" Siri asked the bounded man before her. She had gotten weary of the chase and they had finally succeeded in overwhelming the man who had led them astray. He had fought against them brilliantly but, in the end, he hadn't been able to win against two fully trained Jedi.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied and shot her an angry glance.

"Oh, you know very well what I am talking about," she said and moved forward menacingly. "I want you to speak, now!"

Garen held her back. "Siri, calm down," he admonished her but got a head-shake in response.

"We don't have the time, Garen. Who knows what Dooku will be doing to Obi-Wan. We need the information." With that, she walked toward the man and took out her lightsaber. "You know, I am not very patient. I don't value this virtue very much. So—" she placed the lightsaber at the man's throat, "—you better speak now!"

"Don't!" the man cried out in fear. "I'll tell you what I know."

Siri took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are listening."

"He told me to bring you here. I don't know where he went, but he wanted to get back to me when he had finished his job. I was instructed to keep you on Tatooine until he gave me further orders."

Siri frowned. Why should they stay here? Wasn't it enough that this bounty hunter had lured them away?

"When did he want to contact you?" she heard a firm voice asking.

Master Windu had arrived and was now making his way over to them. The sight of the Korun-Master made the bounty hunter swallow.

"Why is he so important for you to send three Jedi after him?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern. Just tell us when he wanted to contact you," Mace replied and gave him a threatening look.

The bounty hunter shook his head. "I don't know. He just told me to stay and keep the Jedi here."

"Why not just kill us?" Windu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said he is going to need you. I don't know for what but he insisted that the Jedi not be harmed."

"Take him into the speeder and let's get to your ship," Master Windu commanded and turned around. At Siri's inquiring glance he said, "He won't tell us more, Knight Tachi. He doesn't know more than what he has told us. We need to talk to Master Yoda. Perhaps he will be able to tell us what his former Padawan is up to."

* * *

Qui-Gon was pacing. He couldn't just sit there and wait. Mace had informed him that Siri and Garen had lost Dooku and once more he feared for Obi-Wan's life. It was realistic that Dooku would kill his rival, wasn't it? Why was it then that the Force told him to trust? Rationally, he shouldn't trust a Sith but something told him that Obi-Wan had nothing to fear from Dooku. He shook his head. His view was colored by the fact that Dooku had been his Master. This man wasn't a Jedi anymore, he was a Sith and he surely was a threat to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon disliked his conflicted emotions on the matter. However, meditation hadn't helped to get things straight.

Bail Organa entered and at seeing Qui-Gon pacing around in the common room of the Lars' house he rolled his eyes. "You aren't able to get some rest, are you?"

Qui-Gon turned around and shook his head. "I can't as long as I don't know what's happening to Obi-Wan." He loathed his desperate tone. It wasn't something he normally did, confiding in an outsider. But Organa was a special case and his friendship with Obi-Wan alone made him trustworthy.

Bail sat down and signaled Qui-Gon to sit with him. "Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to neglect your own needs, Qui-Gon, uhm Master Jinn," he said and his cheeks became a shade of red when he realized his lapse.

Qui-Gon was sitting down but his thoughts weren't with the current conversation. "Qui-Gon is just fine, Bail. I know that Obi-Wan would want me to rest but I just can't. I am constantly thinking about what Master Windu told me," he said absentminded.

Bail looked up curiously and Qui-Gon decided that he had to share his thoughts with someone. "Dooku told this bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to keep Siri and Garen on Tatooine because he would need them later. I can't imagine why he did that."

Organa shrugged. "I don't have too much knowledge about the Force. But what is it telling you?"

"That's the most bizarre thing. The Force practically urges me to trust Dooku. Can you imagine that? Trusting a Sith? I fear that I can't get a proper view because of my personal involvement with both Obi-Wan and Dooku."

Bail seemed to contemplate that. "I don't think so, Qui-Gon. As far as Obi-Wan told me there is no one as much in tune with the Living Force as you are. You already live in a relationship and your involvement doesn't prevent you from judging things properly. If the Force tells you to trust Dooku, perhaps it is right to do so?"

"How could I? He betrayed us. He turned. I can't trust the Dark Side," Qui-Gon argued.

"Do you think that a Jedi is free of any Dark thoughts?" Bail asked with a thoughtful frown.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I know that this isn't the case. Why?"

"If someone who serves the Light has a certain amount of the Dark Side within himself, wouldn't it be possible that someone who turned to the Dark still carries some Light within him?"

Qui-Gon looked at the viceroy with a stunned expression. "I've never thought about it from this point of view. So, if some Light remained in Dooku's personality, it could be that Obi-Wan is the one able to access it?" He leaned back. Then he said more to himself than to Bail, "He insisted that the prophecy should be given to Obi-Wan. Normally, he would give such information to the Jedi Council. But he chose Obi-Wan. . . ."

"Perhaps he trusted Obi-Wan to do the right thing with the information more than he trusted the Council," Bail said and Qui-Gon gave him a slow nod.

"There was something between them just before the battle of Naboo. Dooku had returned from a conversation with Obi-Wan with a changed attitude, more determined, more as if he had found his real purpose. . . ."

Had they been wrong about Dooku? Was it really his position he wanted to maintain? He couldn't have known what Obi-Wan would do with the prophecy. He had trusted the young Master to do the right thing. But was it the right thing that served the Jedi or the right thing that served Dooku? His former Master remained a mystery, but of one thing Qui-Gon was sure. It wasn't as simple as they had assumed it to be.


	45. Part III, Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it :)

Thanks to blueowl for the wonderful beta!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tahl was finished with her mission. This afternoon she would leave for Naboo to see Qui-Gon and lend them her support. It was time that she went there; she knew that Qui-Gon needed her. But this mission had been an important one and Tahl was glad she had been part of it.

The abandoned temple on Alderaan was a perfect place to build a second base for the Jedi order. People on Alderaan were friendly toward the Jedi and Queen Breha supported their plans. Not to mention that Bail Organa was already one of their most important allies in the Senate.

She still was surprised how perfect this place was and promised herself to do some research when back at Coruscant. She had left the temple that morning and had found a beautiful spot nearby to meditate. The Force was exceptionally calm here and even she had a strong connection to the Living Force she normally didn't have. It was the right decision to build a Jedi temple exactly here and she was almost convinced that their ancestors had done so.

The Queen had sent her enough people to prepare the place for the Jedi to arrive. All the necessary instructions have been made and Tahl was sure that their refuge would be ready in about two standard months. There wasn't as much to do as she had expected. The building had everything they needed.

She was still a bit surprised that Mace Windu had approved of this plan. The Council had always insisted that all Jedi should be raised on Coruscant and that the only base should be the temple there. They had feared that more bases would lead to independent groups with other views. However, in light of the threat they were currently facing, it was the right thing to do. She was glad that Mace had been able to see the chances rather than the risks. The Korun-Master had changed a lot since Obi-Wan had shared his memories with the Council.

The Council was what made Tahl a bit anxious. Everything she had done here had been approved by Master Yoda and Mace Windu alone. They hadn't consulted the Council yet. She could only hope that the others wouldn't feel left out. Mace had explained to her that he wanted to keep the circle who knew about this refuge small until they had decided who should move there.

Her thoughts stayed with the Korun-Master and she was asking herself what he was doing at the moment. He should be on Dooku's trail by now. She just hoped that this plan would work out. She didn't know how Qui-Gon would be able to bear the loss of Obi-Wan. Their relationship was so special and she knew she wouldn't be able to fill that gap for her lover. And Anakin, he would be devastated if Obi-Wan died because he had saved him.

She took a deep breath and soaked in the soothing energy of the Force here on Alderaan. It immediately calmed her and when she focused on it she almost heard it sing that they would see Obi-Wan again. It was a calming feeling and made her optimistic. Perhaps Mace had already found him.

* * *

Opening his eyes was painful. The bright light hurt and he had to close them again immediately. Panting, he lay on the floor, trying to get a grip on the Force. However, the collar was back and the connection was faint. What had happened?

The last thing he could remember was being in the cell where Sidious had tortured him. Well, one thing was sure, he wasn't there anymore. The floor felt different and the fact that he lay on it instead of being bound upright to the torturing bench confirmed this.

His last encounter with Sidious had been horrible. The Dark Lord had entered the cell not long after Dooku had left him, and, without saying a word, he had attacked the Jedi with more anger than the times before. He had been sure that he wouldn't survive this. But before he had fainted, Sidious had entered his mind once more, trying to tear down the locked shield, causing even more pain.

Then he had heard the Dark Lord in his mind.

/This time I have to let you go, my young apprentice. But I have no doubt that you are rightfully mine. I will come back./

Obi-Wan had been stunned. Why would Sidious let him go? He had been so determined to break him and now he gave up after two sessions? It couldn't be.

/Oh yes, I am sure that the mystery of why I let you go will occupy you for quite some time. And you won't be able to ask me, because as much as I like our little connection, we don't want you to continue reading my thoughts and intercepting my plans, do we?/

Before Obi-Wan had been able to process what the Sith had said, he felt a sharp snap in his mind — Sidious severing the bond. He knew he had screamed at the overwhelming pain, before he fortunately lost consciousness.

But where was he now? Slowly he tried again to open his eyes. This time it was possible and when he found some orientation, he realized that he was again on a ship. Rolling his eyes, he tried to bring himself to an upright position. Sidious had unleashed his full power on him and he was surprised when he found out that he hadn't done any permanent damage. He shook his head. He wasn't able to grasp what was happening here.

Sidious had told him he would let him go, yet he was here bound and still imprisoned. Who was flying this ship and where would he bring him? He groaned when he made a too sudden movement. A healing trance was out of question without connection to the Force, so he just leaned back and took deep breaths against the pain.

It didn't take long before the door opened. Looking up with curiosity, he held his breath at seeing Dooku towering over him.

"He did his work thoroughly, didn't he?" the Sith asked and Obi-Wan could swear he had heard an undertone of sympathy. It made him even more confused.

Dooku knelt down and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's temple, closing his eyes when he concentrated on assessing the young man's injuries. Then he got up again.

"No permanent damage. Nothing that can't be healed, Obi-Wan. You are lucky that he let you go."

Obi-Wan shook his head. This was too bizarre. Dooku seemed almost worried about him. "Why did he do it?" he asked with a hoarse voice and looked back up, trying to force Dooku to answer with his piercing stare.

Dooku shrugged at the question. "My Master has his own motives and he doesn't always share them with me. In any case, we will be arriving shortly at our destination and you will be free again."

He smiled wanly at the confusion clearly written all over the young man's face. "Just don't question it. You are going to be free again, that's what counts."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he leaned a bit forward. "Tell me, Dooku, what is your role here? Why are you doing this? Why are you feeding us with information?"

Dooku took him by his arms and helped him up without giving an answer. He placed him on a bunk and sat across from him. Then he reached out for the collar, but when Obi-Wan cringed he shook his head. "I won't do you any harm. I have my orders to return you safely. Just let me take this off. Perhaps you will find some answers then."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. His confusion increased even more when Dooku truly took off the collar and the Force suddenly flooded into him. He closed his eyes and indulged in the complete feeling for a moment. Having the Force back was bliss and somehow he didn't feel threatened by Dooku's presence. The Force was pulsating around him, telling him that everything was alright. He opened his eyes and saw the Sith smiling sadly at him. He reached out, trying to get a glimpse of what Dooku's intentions were but was met with heavy shields.

"Why are you doing this?" he inquired again and, if he didn't know better, he would have said that he was met with an almost pleading look.

"Your Council has already decided why I did it. Why don't we just stick to that theory?" Dooku said while rummaging around in a box on the other side of the room.

"I don't know. Because I am not able to believe that you saved me just to maintain your position? You could have killed me and the problem would have been solved," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Having found what he was searching for, Dooku turned around and gave Obi-Wan a few bacta-patches.

"Here, this should help until you can get further help," he said, seeming to ignore what Obi-Wan had said.

Obi-Wan took them and gave him a brief grateful nod. However, he wouldn't be ignored. "Tell me. Why didn't you kill me? Why bother to save me?"

Dooku heaved an exasperated sigh. "Who tells you that I saved you, Obi-Wan? My Master told me to return you to the Jedi. I am merely obeying his wishes. Or do you think my influence on Sidious is that high that he would give up his greatest prize? I can't tell you why he chose to let you go. He just did. And now just drop it and be grateful that he didn't do you any further damage."

Obi-Wan snorted at that. "What could he have done? Kill me? You know that I don't fear death."

Dooku leaned over him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "He could have turned you, you fool. And what would have happened to Anakin and Qui-Gon then? Do you even keep in mind that they need you?" The Sith inhaled and Obi-Wan saw him reigning in his emotions. Then he turned around, showing the Jedi his back.

Obi-Wan watched him incredulously. What the heck was wrong with Dooku? He shook his head, knowing well that he wouldn't get any answers. Just take it as it is, he thought to himself.

Dooku sat down, apparently efficiently calmed. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side, Obi-Wan. There is so much of it in you and perhaps eventually you would have given in. Do not think that resisting is that easy. Just be weary. I know that it battles for your soul." He closed his eyes and Obi-Wan felt him tugging at his shields. However, there was no way through. Then the Sith opened his eyes again and said, "I felt it, Obi-Wan. It's not Sidious you have to fear. It's the Dark Side itself. Sometimes it comes in different disguises and we don't recognize it at first. In any case, it has taken a special liking in you for whatever reason."

Obi-wan swallowed thickly. Somehow the Force vibrated its agreement with the Sith through the air. He was beyond asking why Dooku did what he did. He sensed the importance of what the other man had just told him. Was he too focused on fighting Sidious? What would happen when Sidious was finally defeated? Would the Dark Side simply disappear?

Dooku was looking sadly at him. Then he said, "You will be freed for now, but you will never be freed from the threat of the Dark Side. Just keep that in mind, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan cringed at hearing his formal title and knew that this conversation was over. Whatever line Dooku had crossed mere minutes ago, he was back to being the Sith who had a conversation with a Jedi. He could only nod, not knowing what to say.

Dooku turned to the door and said, "We will be arriving at our destination in a few hours. Just prepare yourself for a long walk. I want you to gain enough strength to endure that. The last thing I need is a Jedi weakling, who keeps me from doing my job." With that, he left and Obi-Wan looked after him, still stunned about what he had just heard.

* * *

Dooku was trying to calm himself. He cursed himself for having lost his composure when he had talked to Obi-Wan. He hadn't planned on saying what he had said back there in the storage room. But he knew it to be true.

Wasn't Kenobi aware of the battle that took place around him? He had seen it when he had watched the young man meditating before the battle of Naboo. Both sides of the Force wanted to have this soul. Had Kenobi not once asked himself why he had a bond with Sidious in the first place? He shook his head. On the one hand he was glad that he had said what he had to Obi-Wan, but on the other hand he feared that Kenobi wouldn't believe his play anymore after he had come to a conclusion as to why Dooku had behaved like he had. He could just hope that the young man wouldn't be able to discover the truth. He didn't want to have Sidious as an open enemy. It was bad enough that he had practically blackmailed him into letting the Jedi go.

They had left hyperspace minutes ago and it was time to alert Jango of their arrival. Shoving aside his musings, he tried to make a connection to Jango's ship. He hadn't expected the shimmering form of Mace Windu instead of Jango's. Well, this day couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Dooku," the Korun-Master said through clenched teeth. "We have your little bounty hunter here. We have been awaiting your call."

Dooku rolled his eyes. Jango was a fool. This complicated things. Then he answered, "I have your precious Kenobi here, so don't do anything foolish."

He saw the surprise in Windu's eyes and had to chuckle. "You didn't expect that, did you? Well, my Master is always good for a surprise. Somehow, he didn't find too much liking for this weak little Jedi. So he told me to bring him back."

Mace didn't believe one word. How could he? Dooku himself wouldn't believe it.

"If Sidious lost his interest in him, why didn't he kill him then? Why send him back?" the Master inquired in a stern tone.

'_Always the commanding Councilor,' _Dooku thought. "Let's just say he felt that Kenobi would serve him better being alive. However, my Master doesn't share his intentions with me, so don't bother to ask again. I want Jango Fett back."

"Bring us Obi-Wan and you'll get him," Mace answered.

"Send me your coordinates, Windu," Dooku said.

After this call, he was even angrier than before. This wasn't how he had planned things to go. He had wanted to leave Kenobi at a remote place and then leave the planet with Jango. By the time the Jedi found their lost Knight, he would have already left and no questions would have been asked. Now he had to face Windu and a confrontation was inevitable. No, this day really couldn't get any worse.

He felt Obi-Wan's presence approaching. _'Perhaps I should have left him with this collar and locked up in the storage room,'_ he thought annoyed.

Obi-Wan sat down on the copilot seat, not saying a word. It unsettled Dooku how the young man scrutinized him.

"What?" he finally asked and shot Kenobi an angry glance.

"Tell me about the Clones, "Obi-Wan replied with a serene voice.

"What should I tell you about them?" Dooku asked with surprise.

"Well, I thought I'd ask before you have to go to any length again to send me information."

Dooku could have sworn that he had seen a smile crossing Kenobi's face. He sighed and shook his head.

"There is no information for you to have. And after I found Garen Muln following me to Kamino, I am sure you know enough about the Clones anyway."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "I do. For example, I know that you ordered them disguised as a Jedi. So, what would keep me from going there and stopping this insanity?"

Dooku inhaled sharply. "Things aren't always that easy, Kenobi. You cancel the Clones, you'll lose the war."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at that. "War?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Please, Obi-Wan, we both know well enough that you are aware of what is to come. Do you think you have already changed this life as much that a war can be prevented? And who will help you when you don't have the Clones?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We don't need a war, Dooku. Please help me to prevent that."

Dooku turned to him with wide eyes. "Listen Jedi," he said with a firm voice, "I know that I've said some things back there in the storage room which led you to believe that I am on your side. So, here's the news: I am not. I am a Sith and I will do what I can to make this war happen. You are going to need the Clones, so don't be stupid and cancel the order."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and Dooku sensed that he didn't believe him. "Your signals are inconsistent, Dooku. You gave us information and what you said back there. . . ."

"Just forget what I said, Kenobi. I know that Sidious wouldn't need me if he had you on his side. I just want to play a major role in this conflict. I will enjoy bringing the Jedi order down. They deserve it. They have become complacent and arrogant. It's about time they fall. And I want to be second man after Sidious. I am not ready to share the triumph with you or whoever else there is. That's all that is behind things. And don't expect me to help again. I have about enough of you speculating about my motives. Just get it. I've turned and I enjoy my new life. I am finally free."

Obi-Wan didn't react. The only thing he was doing was giving the Sith a piercing stare before softly stating, "Just tell me if there is an order sixty-six."

Dooku saw tears glistening in the Jedi's eyes. So, the Sith had succeeded in killing the Jedi in his former life. It softened him a bit. Why was it that in Obi-Wan's presence he suddenly felt his conscious again? He really had to get rid of the young man. It wasn't good for his authority if someone thought he was too soft.

"If there were, why should I tell you?" he snapped.

"Perhaps for the same reason you gave me the prophecy. The same reason you saved me from Sidious? There is still good in you, Dooku. I can sense it."

"Enough, Kenobi," Dooku exclaimed. "Don't forget what the Jedi taught you. Once going down the path of the Dark Side it forever dominates your destiny. There is no turning back."

Silence followed and Dooku fought against the urge to tell Obi-Wan about the order. No, he wouldn't do that, he had said enough. From now on the Jedi could speculate as much as they wanted. He wouldn't give them anything more.

* * *

Padme and Bail were watching wearily while Qui-Gon spoke to Master Windu outside in the garden. The room was filled with tension. Padme just hoped that there wasn't any bad news. Shmi's birthday would take place in three days and she wished that the family would be able to celebrate it without constantly fearing for Obi-Wan.

Then Qui-Gon entered the common room and Padme stood up earnestly. "What is it?" she asked and walked over to the Jedi Master followed by Bail.

Qui-Gon gave her a relieved smile. "It isn't over yet, but Obi-Wan lives. When I could sense him I immediately called Mace and he told me that Dooku is about to arrive on Tatooine with him."

Before he was able to continue he was interrupted by Padme. "You can feel him? Why didn't you say? Can't you talk to him?"

He laughed at her excitement. "Padme, please calm down. I wanted to be sure. He is still far away and I can't communicate with him while he is in space. I just felt him faintly and I couldn't take the risk to reach out properly. I told you that this bond could also be a weakness in a confrontation with Sidious."

"But why is Dooku bringing him back?" she asked, frowning.

Qui-Gon exchanged a brief look with Bail Organa, both of them remembering their conversation about his former Master. Then he shook his head. "I don't know, Padme. My former Master is still a mystery to us. He is willing to exchange Obi-Wan. Siri and Garen have captured a bounty hunter who is working for him. Mace told me it will only be a matter of minutes until Dooku arrives."

"He lives and we will have him back," Padme said and let out a relieved sigh.

In this moment, Anakin burst into the room and ran toward Qui-Gon, who picked him up and hugged him. "Is it true? He will be back?" the boy asked and Qui-Gon nodded happily.

"It won't take long until we will be able to talk to him, Ani."

The boy hugged the Master again and Qui-Gon felt the tears of relief wetting his tunic.

Padme just stood there, watching the child's joy and looked to Bail who was grinning broadly. "Well, time to prepare his welcome then," the viceroy said and Padme gave him a nod. She had really thought she had lost her friend. Now that she knew that he would be back, she was determined to tell him the truth finally.

* * *

The twin suns on Tatooine were already setting and Mace was beginning to get restless. Where was Dooku? He should have expected that the Sith wouldn't play fair. He was looking over the white dunes of the desert, wishing he would see something. However, there was nothing.

Suddenly, Jango's comlink began to beep.

Siri took it out and gave it to Master Windu. The tension was palpable. All of them were sure that Dooku would play another trick on them.

"Windu," Mace responded with a firm voice.

"Master Windu, I have set up the scenario to exchange our prisoners," Dooku's voice came over the comlink.

"Why don't you just come here, Dooku?" Mace asked.

"I am not stupid enough to risk a fight with three trained Jedi, Windu. You didn't think I would fall for that, did you?" Without waiting for the Jedi's response, he continued, "Let's do this my way. I am at a remote place and I have Kenobi here. He will be secured while I come over and get Jango. Then I'll give you his coordinates."

Mace closed his eyes, suppressing his annoyance. "Who tells me that Master Kenobi is really with you?"

Dooku chuckled. "Oh, but you can talk to him. Just wait a moment."

Mace heard a rustling and then a well-known voice spoke over the comlink. "Mace? Just do what you have to do. Don't let your anxiety for me guide you."

Mace let out a deep breath of relief. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

"I assure you that he is, Windu. No permanent damage was done to your precious Master. Now, do we have a deal?"

Mace swallowed down a sarcastic response. "We have. We will be waiting for you," he said and shut down the comlink.

* * *

Dooku turned around toward Obi-Wan. The Jedi was giving him an icy stare. He was in worse condition after their walk through the desert and the fact that Dooku had replaced the collar prevented him from using the Force to fight his exhaustion.

"You are a fool if you think that Master Windu would exchange your security for a plan to capture me. You are too important and you should have realized that by now."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Mace will do what he must. If he has to sacrifice me for the greater good, he will. It's the Jedi way and you should remember that."

Dooku gave him a mocking smile. "Yes, I remember. One of the more foolish rules the Jedi invented. Do you really think it's realistic? But the Jedi were always great in denying attachments. And here I thought you had changed that. . . ." He shook his head.

Obi-Wan's face showed no reaction. Dooku sensed that he was trying to maintain his stoic Jedi expression because he wasn't ready to enter into a discussion about the order's rules.

"Very well then. Let's secure you here." He led Obi-Wan into the cave he had chosen to hide the Jedi and bound him to the stony wall. "This is a cave used to hide slaves," he explained when the young man looked around questioningly. "Either Windu will come to rescue you, or you will eventually being found by slavers. With the collar they should be able to restrain you and earn some money. So, you should hope that Windu isn't pulling any trick. I've heard Jedi slaves gain high prizes on the market."

He stood up, looking down to the young man. "I am expecting to see you again in this life, Kenobi. Fighting against you in a war should be interesting." Then he left.

* * *

The three Jedi felt Dooku approaching another hour later. Mace stood up, narrowing his eyes and trying to sense the Sith's intentions. But the Force remained silent.

Then Dooku stood before him, Siri and Garen looking wearily at them from the side where they were guarding Jango Fett.

"Master Windu, I see the Council is sending his best Jedi out to get their precious Master Kenobi back," said Dooku mockingly.

"Let's cut this short, Dooku, just take your bounty hunter, give us the coordinates and leave," Mace responded coldly.

"Give me just a moment to enjoy this. Three Jedi to fight me and they are doing nothing? I don't want to rush through this."

Mace inhaled deeply to reign in his anger. Letting the opportunity to capture a Sith slip from them was bad enough, but to endure his mocking too?

Dooku began to stroll around them, grinning broadly. "Isn't that a sight? My two followers. I hope you are fine. I always asked myself who you were," he said and approached Siri. "Tell me your name. I am sure this isn't the last time we will meet."

She swallowed and gave him a cold glance. "You can bet. My name is Siri Tachi and you should remember it because I will bring you down one day."

Dooku chuckled. "Is that anger I see in your eyes? I am sure Master Yoda wouldn't approve of your emotions, little Knight."

Siri made a step forward not able to fight her fury.

"Knight Tachi," Mace admonished her. "He's just trying to provoke you. Stay back!"

She lowered her gaze and Dooku saw her taking a deep breath. "I am looking forward to seeing you again, Knight Tachi."

Then he turned around and waved his hand toward Jango Fett, freeing him from his binders with the Force. "Ready the ship, Jango; I will be joining you shortly."

The bounty hunter hurried to the ship and Dooku turned back to the Jedi. "And now? What made you think I would really give you his location?"

Mace tried to stay calm but his expression betrayed that he was seething. "And what tells you that we won't fight you if you don't give us the coordinates? Three Jedi should be enough to defeat even you, Dooku," he said with a scornful undertone.

"Good point, Windu. Well, I am going to leave now and the moment I enter the ship you will have the coordinates on your comlink. Fair enough?"

Mace swallowed his angry response. He had to follow the suggestion even if it had its risks. He gave Dooku a brief nod. "Just take care that you don't cross my way again, Dooku," he said and watched the Sith walk slowly to the ship.

In this moment, the comlink beeped and Mace took it out with surprise. This was the Jedi comlink, not Jango's. Dooku seemed to be distracted by it for a moment and Mace pushed the button to receive the transmission.

"I have a connection to him, Mace," came Qui-Gon's voice over the comlink.

That was all the Korun-Master needed to hear before he launched forward to attack the Sith.

In the blink of an eye, the red blade of Dooku's lightsaber hummed to life and Mace swallowed briefly. Somehow it felt wrong to fight Dooku. However, he didn't have time to think about it when the Sith lunged forward and returned his attack.

The dance began and Mace was only dimly aware of Siri and Garen standing by, ready to step in to help him. Keeping his concentration on the fight, he shoved away any distracting thoughts and tried to deal Dooku a blow by leaping over him and using an opening in the Sith's guard. But Dooku had already turned around and met the purple blade with his own.

"It won't be that easy, Windu," he said through clenched teeth.

They settled into a blur of blows and for some time no one was able to gain the upper hand until Dooku finally broke through Mace's defenses, coming dangerously near the Korun-Master's heart. In this moment, Siri attacked him from behind and the moment of distraction was enough for Mace to roll himself out of Dooku's grip. Together they attacked the Sith and Mace was surprised that the balance of the fight remained unaffected. Dooku was still an excellent swordsman.

Garen sensed that they wouldn't defeat Dooku without his help and also joined the fight. They were trying to corner the Sith with constant blows. But Dooku was able to react to each and every strike. Mace felt that Garen and Siri were growing tired and knew that they had to end this soon. He fell back a bit and the two young Knights took over. Stroke after stroke was dealt and defended while Mace watched their opponent closely. Then he felt a nudge in the Force and suddenly Dooku stumbled. The same moment Mace was behind him and held his saber toward the Sith's back.

"One move and my blade will kill you, Dooku," he said and looked over to the two young Knights. Siri took her lightsaber and placed it at Dooku's throat, forcing him down on his knees.

"It would be foolish to let him alive," Siri said and looked toward the Korun-Master, expecting him to make a decision.

The Force was almost screaming in alarm when he wanted to give the order to kill the Sith. Confused, Mace closed his eyes and concentrated on what it was telling him.

"No," he said firmly.

"Master Windu, he is a Sith," Siri responded incredulously.

"But he is an unarmed prisoner. We can't kill him, it's not the Jedi way," Mace replied, still not able to grasp why the Force wanted Dooku alive.

"You suggest we let him go?" Siri almost exclaimed, her saber still at Dooku's throat.

"We'll take him with us, Siri. I am sure the Council has enough questions for him." Mace took out a pair of Force-binders and placed them around Dooku's wrists.

"You should have killed me rather than taking me before your pitiful Council, Windu," Dooku spat out. "You should know that I would prefer death over this."

Mace shook his head. "Don't be a fool, Dooku. Why would we let go of the possibility to get insider information about the plans of the Sith?"

They were on their way to the ship when it took off and Jango fled the scene. It didn't surprise them and the capture of Dooku was more important than keeping the bounty hunter. Mace gave Siri and Garen the order to bring their prisoner to his ship while he went to get Obi-Wan.

* * *

Finding Obi-Wan was easy with Qui-Gon's help over the comlink. When Mace arrived at the cave, the young man was leaning against the wall, panting with exhaustion. He had needed all of his energy to circumvent the Force inhibitor and tell Qui-Gon his location over the bond.

Mace freed him from his binders as well as the collar and received a grateful look in response. He lifted the young man up, realizing that he was too weak to walk. He cursed the Sith for what they had done to him. He was but a shadow of the man he had been before his ordeal.

Back on the ship, he laid him down on a bunk and ordered Garen to take off. "We'll leave for Coruscant," he said, "You are going to guard Dooku, Siri. Here," he gave her the collar he had taken form Obi-Wan. "Take this and place it on Dooku. It should be enough to prevent him from doing any harm."

Siri gave him a nod and went to do her job while the ship was already taking off. Mace turned toward the young man lying on the bunk with his eyes closed. He reached out and helped Obi-Wan settle into a healing trance. When he was satisfied, he made his way to the cockpit. It was time to inform Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. The Jedi had to prepare a cell to secure Dooku in the temple.


	46. Part III, Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, I know this took me way too long. But RL was crazy and additionally to that I had to struggle with writers block, because somehow this chapter was more than difficult to write. It's kind of a transition chapter and there isn't too much happeneing. However, Obi-Wan needed a little pause after his ordeal. So, here it is and I hope you're going to excuse my delay :) I won't promise anything as my RL is still stressful. However, I hope that I conquered the writers block at least... ;)

Enjoy the calm before the storm, because this will be one of the last chapters without too much action. Sidious is already lurking in the shadows and who knows what Dooku is about to do :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was already late in the evening when Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's room in the healers wing. He had arrived one hour ago from Naboo and had wanted to see his former Padawan immediately, even though Bant had told him that Obi-Wan was still in a healing trance and wouldn't be able to speak to him. He was sure that the young man would feel his presence and support nevertheless.

Sitting down beside the young man's bed, he focused his inner center on Obi-Wan's Force signature. It was fluttering and it was obvious that his former Padawan wasn't as calm as his appearance suggested. It wasn't surprising for the Master, considering what must have occurred during the encounter with Sidious.

Mace had told him that Obi-Wan's condition had been serious when he had been found. The broken ribs and bones were bad enough, never mind how the young man was able to endure a great amount of physical pain. But it was the mental damage that Qui-Gon was even more worried about. He was sure that the Dark Lord had done everything to turn the young Jedi Master and he could only hope that Obi-Wan would be able to fight the demons this ordeal must have left behind.

He heaved a deep sigh. Why was it always Obi-Wan who had to take the burden? It was a miracle that he still stood firmly in the Light without questioning what was being done to him. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan would give his own life willingly for Anakin or him as well as for Luan and Tahl. He was like the guardian for them all, always standing in front of them in dangerous situations.

However, this burden wasn't his alone. While he chose to protect them, they had to accept that he did, that he was willing to give his own life to save them. Qui-Gon easily saw what this knowledge was doing to Anakin. The boy hadn't found his inner peace until Qui-Gon had told him that Obi-Wan was secure and back to Coruscant. Even then, Anakin hadn't been able to enjoy his mother's birthday thoroughly. Tahl had brought him to a mind healer the moment they had arrived in the temple because she was convinced that the boy had to work through his feelings of guilt. He loved Obi-Wan with all his heart and wasn't able to accept that something bad happened to him, especially if he thought it was because of him. Qui-Gon hadn't been able to change the boy's mind in this. He had told him often enough that all of this was Sidious' fault and not his. But Anakin had answered that he should have been able to save Obi-Wan, not the other way around. It made him remember that this had been the reason why Anakin Skywalker had turned in Obi-Wan's former life. He had been convinced that he should be powerful enough to save the ones he loved and Sidous had played this to his advantage.

Once more, he sighed, hoping that Anakin would be able to overcome these feelings this time around. It was as much of a burden for the boy to take on the responsibility for everyone he loved as it was for Obi-Wan to save the whole universe.

The door opened and Tahl came in, sitting down by his side and taking his hand in hers. "Bant says he won't wake up before tomorrow, love," she said, and Qui-Gon knew she wanted him to rest. However, he wasn't ready to leave the young man alone.

"He's been alone for the last three days. I won't leave him, Tahl," he replied and received an accepting nod from her.

"I thought you would say that." She looked thoughtfully toward the young Master. "His condition was bad, Qui. He had many bones broken and Bant said he was very weak when Mace brought him in. She was glad that he didn't have the strength to resist her Force suggestion to put him into a healing trance. His mind was unsettled and he will have to work through these feelings when he is healed. Bant told me there was a lot of anger in him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I feel it too. We can only hope that his anger is directed toward Sidious and not the Force itself."

"Why?" she asked with surprise.

He shifted with discomfort. "I don't know, Tahl, but if I were in his place I would ask myself why the Force is demanding that much of me."

She shook her head. "It's not like Obi-Wan to think like that, Qui. He is always ready to do what the Force tells him to. He is well aware of the fact that his role is special. I can't picture him being furious with the Force."

She leaned toward him and he placed his arms around her shoulders taking in her support. Gratefully, he looked to the young man, who had made it possible for him to share his life with this woman. Obi-Wan had given so much joy to others and Qui-Gon desperately hoped he would be able to find happiness too.

After a long moment of silence Tahl spoke up again. "Mace said he wanted to meet you in the morning. He and Master Yoda have to decide what to do with Dooku."

Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably. The Force was giving him conflicting signals concerning his former Master. "I don't think we should decide anything before Obi-Wan is able to give us his opinion."

"I think Mace already knows that. However, Bail Organa approached him when we got back. He seems to think that we should involve the Senate somehow."

Qui-Gon looked at her incredulously. "That would mean informing the Senate about the existence of the Sith. I don't think the Council will approve of this."

"Just talk with Mace in the morning. He agreed to meet you early enough that you'll be back when Obi-Wan awakes."

He gave her a silent nod and turned back to the young man. _'Wake up my Padawan. We need you!'_ he thought and heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

Mace was pacing nervously up and down in his office. Bail Organa's words had left him thinking. The young viceroy had asked him to think about informing the Senate about Dooku's capture. Which in consequence meant informing them about the threat of the Sith. He had to admit he was reluctant to do that. However, the viceroy had a point. They had to at least talk with the Supreme Chancellor. He had to decide if Dooku was falling under the jurisdiction of the Jedi. It was likely that this was the case as they had enough proof of Dooku's involvement with the Sith.

Organa had voiced his doubts about leaving Dooku's punishment solely to the Jedi Council. Questions would be raised and the Supreme Chancellor would eventually be forced to explain things. Therefore, the viceroy had suggested involving the Senate in the decision what should happen to Dooku. If the Senate decided that the Jedi were responsible to deal with Dooku no doubts could be raised afterward. Mace had to admit that the idea had its advantages. However, telling the Senate about the Sith made him uncomfortable.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings. "Come in," he shouted and sat down at his desk, giving Qui-Gon a forced smile.

The Master sat down across from him and Mace could see the worry lines on his face. "You wanted to see me, Mace?"

The Korun-Master nodded. "How is Obi-Wan?"

"He's still in the healing trance. I would appreciate it if we cut this short as I want to be with him when he wakes."

"I had a long chat with Bail Organa and Master Yoda. I am at a loss of what to do with your former Master and I wanted to ask for your opinion before taking any action."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Mace admitted that he needed help. "Mace, I know that Bail wants us to inform the Senate. He could be right. Even if Dooku falls under Jedi jurisdiction, they would ask questions and I don't think we can explain without telling them about the Sith. I know that you don't want to do that. However, I don't think we have a choice."

"Well, Qui, we don't even know how Dooku can be punished. I know that we would be allowed to kill him if it is proved that he was involved with the Sith. However, I can't imagine the Council deciding something like that."

"So, perhaps leaving the decision to the Senate isn't the worse option?" Qui-Gon replied.

Mace shook his head vehemently. "We can't leave it to them. But perhaps we can make the decisions together. Dooku isn't cooperative. I don't think he will help us find Sidious. It makes things all the more difficult."

"Honestly, I don't feel comfortable deciding anything before we've talked to Obi-Wan. We should wait for his opinion. I mean, he was there. . . . He is the only one who can tell us what Dooku did, how he behaved. . ."

"We will certainly do that. Master Yoda has told me that he feels something going on between your former Padawan and Dooku, and he also is convinced that we have to wait for Obi-Wan before we decide anything."

Qui-Gon knew that the conversation was at an end and stood up. "Well, perhaps I can see my former Master later?"

Mace looked at him with surprise. "Why?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I don't know but something tells me that things aren't as they seem and seeing him could help me figure out what the Force is trying to tell me."

* * *

"But it's a Jedi affair, Bail. We have no right to interfere with that. If Dooku is really a Sith. . ." Kael shook his head and looked toward Padme to support his point.

"Bail could be right, Kael. I know that the Supreme Chancellor is likely to leave Dooku's punishment to the Jedi Council. But wouldn't it raise questions? I mean, what are they going to do with him? Kill him?" She raised her eyebrows. "It would destroy people's trust in the Jedi order. No, I think making a decision together with the Senate is the better solution."

Kael looked at her incredulously. "Padme, he's a Sith. He deserves to die. The faster they decide it the better. You of all people know what damage the Sith can do. Are you suggesting we take the risk for him to escape?"

"He won't escape, Kael," Bail stepped in. "There's no question that he has to remain in the Jedi's custody as they are the only ones who will be able to hold him prisoner. However, Padme is right. I can't picture the Council punishing Dooku without questions being raised." He moved toward Kael Dorvin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think that Obi-Wan would support this course of action? Isn't it what he wanted when he founded the Alliance? The political body of the Republic and the Jedi working together to destroy the Sith?"

"It would take ages until the Senate has decided his destiny, Bail," Kael responded and Padme heard the almost desperate tone in her Senator's voice.

"Kael, he could be of use. Perhaps he will give us information about Sidious and his plans. I don't think it's a good idea to lose him right now," she pointed out to calm him.

Kael shook his head vehemently. "He will never betray his Master. I can't imagine something like this could happen. No, every day he lives is a day he could be able to escape."

"I am not sure," Bail said and sat down beside Kael. "Master Jinn told me back on Naboo that he isn't sure about the role Dooku plays. Perhaps he is going to help us."

Padme moved to Kael's other side. "Anyway, it's not our decision to make. We have to wait for the Council and I am sure they want Obi-Wan's opinion before they decide."

"Dooku should be dead by now. I don't understand why they didn't kill him right away." With that, Kael stood up and began to pace.

Bail looked to Padme questioningly and the young Queen shook her head. She wasn't able to understand why Kael wanted the former Jedi Master killed. She could only explain his behavior with his fear that something similar to Naboo could happen.

She reached out for the Senator's hand. "Kael, he won't do any harm while he is in Jedi custody. Just calm yourself down and try to think it through."

"I'm sorry, Padme. But this time I don't share your opinion. He's too dangerous to be left alive. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare tomorrow's Senate session now."

Without turning around again, he left the room followed by Bail's and Padme's surprised glances.

* * *

Sidious looked down at Jango Fett, who was kneeling in front of him. He couldn't believe what the bounty hunter had just told him. Dooku had been captured? He cursed inwardly. He could only hope that Dooku had told someone about the secret number of the former order sixty-six. Sidious didn't trust his apprentice to remain in the dark. He had been a bit too resolved to save Kenobi. A cooperation between Dooku and the Jedi could well lead to his downfall. However, killing him wasn't an option. He would never get his needed information if it was proved that he had something to do with Dooku's demise.

He began to pace furiously. Then he turned toward the still kneeling bounty hunter. "You are going to rescue him, Fett. I want him back."

"Yes, my Lord," Jango replied with a deep bow.

"You are going to Coruscant and get him out of this situation. If you see him cooperating with the Jedi, you are going to force him. He has to return."

Jango stood up and gave him a nod.

Sidious moved toward him and took him at his collar. "I want Darth Tyrannus alive. You won't hurt him. But you'll bring him back," he said with a threatening tone.

The bounty hunter swallowed deeply and Sidious bathed in the man's fear. He loved it when they feared him.

"What am I going to do if he is killed while I rescue him, my Lord?"

Sidious strengthened his grip and at feeling Jango choke he grinned. "See to it that this doesn't happen."

He let the man go and Jango inhaled deeply, trying to get some air.

* * *

Bant had told him that Obi-Wan would awake soon. However, hours had passed and the young man hadn't shown any sign of movement. Qui-Gon was beginning to get impatient. The pale face of his former Padawan wore a peaceful expression but the Jedi Master could still feel Obi-Wan's struggle over their bond. There was so much anger overshadowed by guilt. Qui-Gon sighed; the ever-present guilt of Obi-Wan. He had thought that the young man had managed to reduce these feelings after Naboo but it seemed that he was still struggling with them.

Finally, the young man opened his eyes and Qui-Gon leaned forward, taking Obi-Wan's hand. "Obi-Wan?" he asked softly. His former Padawan squeezed his hand in response, apparently still too exhausted to speak and Qui-Gon gave him a smile.

"Just take your time, Padawan. I am here." Silently, he watched Obi-Wan slowly wake up, steadily holding the young man's hand and projecting his support through the Force.

"Master. . . ." Qui-Gon swallowed at the hoarse voice and took a glass of water before arranging the cushions for Obi-Wan to sit up and drink.

The young man nodded gratefully after having emptied the glass and sank back into the cushion. "Thanks," he said and Qui-Gon winced at feeling Obi-Wan's weakness.

Then Obi-Wan turned to him. "Anakin?" he asked almost desperately.

"He's alright, Obi-Wan. He's eager to see you."

Obi-Wan smiled with a content expression. "Think, I need more time. . . ."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. "Just relax. Bant won't allow any visitors before you are up to it. It's a miracle she didn't chase me away."

The young man chuckled at that. "Thought so. Why are you here then?"

"Well, she had to admit that my soothing presence and our bond would be of help."

After that Obi-Wan fell silent, a smile on his face. Then the young man opened his eyes. "Dooku?" he asked.

"Mace, Siri and Garen were able to capture him."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and Qui-Gon felt something like worry over the bond. "Is he alright?"

Qui-Gon looked at his former Padawan thoughtfully. "He is. They are holding him in the temple at the moment. The Council hasn't decided on his fate yet."

Obi-Wan began to shift uncomfortably. "There's still good in him, Qui. They can't punish him. He saved me, I am sure about that."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at that. He had already wondered if his former Master had something to do with Obi-Wan's rescue but he hadn't been sure.

"Did he tell you that? Did you see it?" he asked. "It would help Dooku in his present situation if we had some proof."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I just know it. The Force tells me I'm right."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. He knew that Obi-Wan was saying the truth. Obi-Wan's words confirmed his own thoughts. The Force wanted them to do something with Dooku, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

* * *

Dooku groaned when he saw his former Padawan enter his cell. "What are you doing here, Qui-Gon. Does your Council really think I would tell you more than them?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I wanted to see you. The Council has nothing to do with this. Master Windu wasn't even pleased that I requested a meeting with you."

This evoked a snort from Dooku. "Well, I can't remember him ever being pleased."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. His former Master had always criticized the Council and Mace Windu in particular, whom he deemed way too stiff to lead the Jedi order. "Some things have changed since you left us, my Master."

Dooku frowned at him and his glance became sinister. "Stop the sentimentality, Qui-Gon. I am not your Master anymore. I haven't been for a long time and surely I lost the right to be addressed as such when I turned."

"Would you mind sharing with me why you did it?" Qui-Gon asked and leaned forward a bit.

Dooku looked back with an incredulous expression. "Why would it matter to you? I am a Sith and that's it. You know that it doesn't make any difference why I turned."

"It does for me," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

The former Jedi swallowed at that and Qui-Gon felt him soften a bit. Perhaps he had crossed Dooku's barriers enough to get some answers. But then his former Master's face became stony again.

"The Jedi are weak, too weak to prevail if it comes to a war. I don't want to be on the loser's side."

"Why did you save Obi-Wan then?" Qui-Gon asked and remarked a brief flicker in Dooku's eyes.

"Who says I did? Why would I save him? He's a Jedi, weak like you all are. I don't understand why my Master let him go. And see. . ." he glanced around, "where I am now. Do you really think I would have taken that risk just to save your precious Padawan?"

"Somehow I do," replied Qui-Gon with a firm voice. "I know that you have a special connection to him. On Naboo I could have sworn that you would sacrifice everything to protect him." He shifted forward and locked eyes with the Sith. "Perhaps there is another way to do that. You don't have to remain where you are, my Master."

"You, my former Padawan, understand nothing. Haven't you learned anything? Once walking down the dark path, it forever dominates your destiny. There is no redemption. If you believe otherwise, you just prove how weak the Jedi have become." Dooku was shooting furious glances now.

"I've learned a lot," Qui-Gon answered, still calm. "For example, I've learned that the Council isn't always right. Since I was an initiate, I've been told that attachment leads to the Dark side. However, I've been in a relationship with Tahl for three years now and I've never been further away from turning than now. What the Jedi taught us was taught out of the fear that the Sith could reemerge. To prevent any youngling from turning we denied that there is such a thing as temptation, we denied that Jedi have feelings, positive and negative feelings. But we have finally acknowledged this mistake. We should acknowledge too that people can change. That someone who followed the wrong ways can go back. _You_ have to acknowledge that. You could redeem yourself in helping us find Sidious and destroy him. You want to protect Obi-Wan from the Dark then do it. You don't need to be a Sith to accomplish that."

With that, Qui-Gon stood up and turned to leave. "Just think about it, my Master," he said.

"I don't. Want. to. Protect. Him," were the last words he heard when he stepped out of the cell. It made him smile. Dooku's anger over what had been said was sign enough that he had reached his former Master somehow.

* * *

"You're healing nicely," Bant said when she had finished her examination and Obi-Wan smiled wanly.

"Well, I've been here for over a week now. It is enough time to heal, don't you think?" He was getting impatient. As always, staying in bed wore him out. He knew that he was needed out there. Qui-Gon wasn't any help. The Master was way too obedient to Bant's wishes and refused to talk about what was happening in the temple at the moment. Dooku's fate had to be decided and Obi-Wan did want to take a part in that. And there was still a Sith Lord on the loose. It made Obi-Wan restless that he wasn't able to be of any assistance at the moment.

Bant gave him a knowing smile. "I know this is difficult for you, Obi-Wan. I am going to allow visits from now on. Anakin is eager to see you and Queen Amidala has asked to visit you almost every day for the last week. But. . ." her face took on a stern expression, "I don't want you to exhaust yourself. It is going to take at least one more week until you'll be able to get out of bed."

He sighed deeply. "I am needed out there, Bant. Dooku. . . ."

"Master Windu assured me that the Council won't decide anything before you can join them. So stop worrying. Nothing will happen as long as you are here."

He knew that arguing with her was futile and nodded. "Alright. I would be happy to see Anakin soon."

"He is anxiously waiting to get word. I am going to call Qui-Gon to bring him here."

"Thank you, Bant," he replied and when she had left he heaved one more deep sigh. He knew that he wasn't up to helping his fellows at the moment. He was sleeping most of the day, still exhausted from the amount of Force lightening Sidious had hit him with. It would take him at least one more week until he would be able to even get up. However, it frustrated him that he couldn't talk to Dooku and try to find out what the Force was telling him about the Sith.

He shoved his thoughts away when he felt Qui-Gon approaching with Anakin and smiled broadly at the opening door. He had missed the bright presence of the boy.

Anakin stood in the door with a nervous expression, squeezing Qui-Gon's hand with anxiety. When he spotted Obi-Wan lying palely in bed, he swallowed, but upon seeing the broad smile on the Jedi Master's face he pulled himself free and practically ran to Obi-Wan's bed, hugging the young man fiercely.

"I am so happy," he said, "You shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan caressed the boy's back and looked toward Qui-Gon with a question in his eyes.

"Anakin thinks that he had been too careless when going with a stranger just to see a spaceship. He's been beating himself up ever since, claiming that it was his fault that Sidious has taken you," the Master explained.

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin tightly. "It wasn't your fault. Sidious would have found a way to capture me anyway. Did you think I would sacrifice you to save myself?" He loosened the boy's grip and looked him into the eyes. "I would never do that, Ani. I love you and I want you to be safe. You would have done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

Anakin looked thoughtfully then he nodded. "But you wouldn't have fallen for his trick like I have. I was so silly."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not silly, Anakin, you are inexperienced. After having trained with a Master for a few years, you'll be able to prevent situations like that."

The boy looked down. "If someone will take me after what I did," he said and Obi-Wan cringed.

"I am sure someone will, Anakin. You are a promising Initiate. Don't worry about it," he tried to reassure the boy.

"Well, no one wanted me before. Why should someone want me now after I almost got you killed?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It wasn't you, Anakin. It was all Sidious' doing. Don't beat yourself up. These feelings aren't good for you. Guilt is a path to the Dark side." He saw Qui-Gon raising his eyebrows at that and had to admit that he himself had to do something about his own feelings in that matter. But at the moment he needed to reassure Anakin.

The boy was sitting on the bedside and his serious expression indicated that he was thinking about what Obi-Wan had just said. Then he gave the Masters a solemn nod. "I am going to meditate about that," he said and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. So much had changed. Never would he have heard such a sentence from Anakin in his former life.

They sat together for a while and chatted until Tahl came and reminded Anakin of his lessons. With a last hug and a promise to come back the next day, the boy left Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked to Qui-Gon with a sad expression. "I didn't know that he was feeling that insecure about the fact that he hasn't been chosen until now."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "One would think that you of all people should know what is going on in his head. He thinks it's his failure that no Master seems to be interested. If I remember correctly, you have felt the same."

Obi-Wan swallowed against the lump in his throat. He remembered all too well how lost he had felt then. A wave of guilt washed over him and he took a deep breath, trying to fight it.

Qui-Gon placed his hand soothingly on the young man's arm. "Don't fight it. Feel it and accept it, then let it go."

Gratefully, Obi-Wan did just that. Then he chuckled. "Thanks, my Master, for the lecture."

Qui-Gon laughed back. "I will never cease to be your Master, Obi-Wan." The next instance, his expression grew serious again. "Don't you want to ask him? I mean, we all know that you are his rightful Master. It is time, you know."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at that. "A Padawan? Now that I am sure that Sidious is obsessed with me? How would I protect him? Why am I his rightful Master?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "There are always reasons, Obi-Wan. However, if the Force wants you to be together, who are you to fight it?"

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a sinister look. His former Master surely knew which button to push. He heaved a deep sigh. Deep inside, he knew that it was true. He had tried to deny it, had thought that Anakin deserved better in this life. However, the Force seemed to be determined to lead them together again.

"What if I fail again?" he asked, already accepting that there wouldn't be another way.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "You won't. You never did and deep down you know it. Your Anakin made a choice when he turned. It's not what we carry inside, it's the choices we make that determine whether we turn or not. You had enough reason to turn yourself then. You lost everything dear to you, but you remained in the light. Anakin could have done the same."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod and took a deep breath. "I should ask him then."

He almost had to laugh at seeing the bright grin on his former Master's face, and somehow he felt the Force relax around him as if it had awaited his decision with tension.

* * *

Mace liked the hours in the Council chamber when no one was here. The view over Coruscant was somehow soothing to him. Even with the threat of the Sith lurking in the shadows, life went on and the floating traffic outside was the best sign of it. He heard a rustling behind him and turned around to see Master Yoda enter the room.

He gave the ancient Master a brief nod and sat beside him on his seat. It was time to greet their guest. He had to admit that he still felt awkward about the fact that they shared so much with an outsider, but Bail Organa had not only proven to be a trustworthy ally but also had a strategic mind that was able to help them gauge the Senate's reactions.

The doors opened and the young viceroy stepped in, bowing toward the two Councilors.

"Viceroy," Mace greeted him, "please have a seat over here." He waved toward the seat at his side and received a surprised glance from the young man. "This isn't an official Council-meeting. There is no need for you to stand." The Korun-Master explained and Organa sat down with an acknowledging nod.

"Spoken with your wife you have about our project?" Master Yoda asked and smiled warmly.

"She told me that things are progressing nicely. However, Jedi assistance will be needed soon to determine the details."

Master Yoda nodded. "Talk with the Council about the project we will today. Masters Tahl and Gallia will leave for Alderaan soon."

Mace shifted nervously. He was impatient to talk about the task at hand, but he knew that the second temple was a priority too.

Bail gave him a long look. "Did you think about what I told you about dealing with Dooku?"

Mace nodded and looked to Master Yoda. It wasn't his place to tell Organa what they had decided.

"Wait for Obi-Wan we will before making any decisions. Told us Qui-Gon has that there is more to Dooku than meets the eye."

The viceroy gave them a questioning glance and Mace began to explain, "Qui-Gon is convinced that Dooku saved Obi-Wan from Sidious. However, he has no proof other than his feelings. But we are Jedi and we have to take this seriously. It could be that the Force is telling Qui-Gon something we aren't able to feel. He has one of the strongest connections with the Living Force among the Jedi."

Bail nodded. "He told me something like that on Naboo when we got news that Dooku was bringing Obi-Wan back. So what are you going to do with the Senate?"

"It's time to inform them about the Sith. However, we are going to speak with Chancellor Valorum first," Mace answered. "We want to make sure that the Senate will give us jurisdiction over Dooku. If he has indeed something to do with Obi-Wan's rescue, we will take that into consideration when determining his punishment. We can't be sure that the Senate will be able to judge things properly."

"I am sure the Senate will grant you the permission to deal with Dooku. I for myself am going to talk with Senator Antilles about it. There are enough Senators who will appreciate the fact that the Jedi Council is ready to share the knowledge about the Sith. You know that this is a new quality in your cooperation with the Senate, don't you?"

Mace gave him a short laugh. "Well, many things have changed during the last few years. And I am sure that you are right. We are going to need the politicians to deal with the Sith after all. If we don't trust them, they will also lose their trust in us and it could well play into the Sith's hands."

Mace closed his eyes for a moment when images of order sixty-six overwhelmed him briefly. No, they couldn't allow the Republic to become as distant toward the Jedi as it had been then. The Senate would have protested loudly at the Jedi purge if they had still trusted their guardians of peace.

"So, I am going to inform the alliance about what you are planning?" Bail asked.

"We should get any help we can," Mace responded. "Meanwhile, I am going to speak with Chancellor Valorum. We should meet again after Obi-Wan has recovered enough to participate in any decisions."

"Arrived with Queen Amidala you did?" Master Yoda stepped in before Bail was standing up.

The viceroy looked surprised. "Yes, I did. She wanted to visit Obi-Wan and I left her in the healer's wing."

Mace saw a shimmer of knowledge in the ancient Master's eyes. "Stubborn Obi-Wan can be. Hope I do that not hurt her he will."

Bail raised his eyebrows. "So you know?"

Master Yoda looked back at him. "In the Force many things going on I feel."

Mace gave them a bewildered glance. "I assume that no one is going to enlighten me?"

"Wait until Obi-Wan shares you must," the ancient Master responded and Mace rolled his eyes. Why did he expect to hear just that?

* * *

He opened his eyes and instantly felt that he wasn't alone. The presence beside his bed wasn't that of Qui-Gon but a female one. He inhaled deeply at recognizing Padme. The confrontation wasn't to be delayed any longer. Padme deserved an explanation and he should already have given it to her on Naboo.

"Milady," he said with his voice still hoarse from sleep and she gave him a glass of water while he moved to sit up. He drank it down and looked toward his visitor. He detected fierce determination in her eyes and knew that she hadn't come to pay him a courtesy visit. She wanted to clarify things between them and she had every right to do so. Somehow, he was relieved that there would be no beating around the bush.

"I am sorry that I left you without any further explanation on Naboo, Padme," he began and saw surprise in her eyes. Before she was able to respond to his apology, he continued. "I should have stayed and talked to you instead of fleeing."

She inhaled sharply at that. "So you really fled," she answered. "I was asking myself if it was my imagination."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I was eager to get away." He swallowed as he sought for words to explain.

She gave him an understanding nod. "So, you know." She said and Obi-Wan knew it hadn't been a question.

"I can't fight it any longer, Obi-Wan. I told myself it was a teenage crush, that I would get over it one day. But I can't. I just wanted you to know. You are a Jedi after all and every mission is a danger. I didn't want. . . ."

He took her hand. "I understand," he said, taking a deep breath. He wanted to tell her that he didn't reciprocate her feelings, that she had to get over it and look out for another man to join her life. But now that she was there, holding his hand, he wasn't able to say it. She just had showed him her vulnerability and somehow it touched his heart that she would trust him so much. He couldn't hurt her.

He closed his eyes, trying to find a connection to the Force to help him. He needed to tell her. Otherwise she would wait for him. She wouldn't let any other man into her life. . . At thinking about her with another man, he couldn't help but flinch. What? Why was the notion bothering him? The truth was already trying to come forward but he shook his head. No, it couldn't be.

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting patiently at his side, waiting for him to say something. Then he saw her swallowing. He knew that it took him too long. He once more tried to utter the words when she sighed.

"You don't have to say it, Obi-Wan. I already know that you don't feel the same," she said with a sad expression. "I just wanted you to know."

She tried to get up and in this moment he knew. He couldn't let her leave like this. He needed to tell her. . . Tell her what? The Force seemed to sing around them and he squeezed her hand when she tried to let him go. "Wait. . . I. . .We," he stuttered, receiving a surprised glance from her.

"What?" she asked and sat down again.

He inhaled deeply. "I am sorry, Padme. I am new to this kind of thing. It's not that I have any experience in dealing with it."

She smiled. "Well, I am pretty new to it too. It helps just to spill out what is going on in one's mind."

He had to laugh at that. "You're right. It's just that my thoughts are a bit confused at the moment. And I. . . well, I think I feel the same." He was surprised himself. Now that he had said it, he knew it to be true. He loved her. He closed his eyes. How should he handle this? He couldn't get into a relationship with her. It simply wasn't possible.

When he looked back at her, he was met with the most radiant smile he had ever seen and he just wanted to take her in his arms and forget their situation.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a knowing nod. "Thanks for telling me, Obi-Wan. It means a lot to me. Even if at the moment we aren't able to act on these feelings, it makes me happy to know that you feel the same."

He was dumbfounded at that and seeing her smile he knew that she saw it. "Well, what did you think, Obi-Wan? I am still too young to enter a serious relationship and as long as I am Queen it isn't even allowed for me to have one. Did you fear I would throw everything away if you told me?"

The tension he had felt a few moments ago disappeared when he heard her laughing. "Well, honestly, I thought that perhaps. . . ." he tried to answer.

She grew serious again. "I love you, Obi-Wan and the fact that you are a Jedi and I'm a Queen can't change that. However, I am able to wait until my term ends and . . ." she locked eyes with him," until you are ready."

He looked down sheepishly. "Well, I think in this case you are the more mature one of the two of us. I am a bit overwhelmed from the realization that I am able to feel something like this."

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you have given so much to the people around you. Did you see all the happy pairings in the temple? They wouldn't be able to be together if it weren't for you. Why is it that you always think that love is something for other people and not for you?"

His expression became distant and he took her hand to give it a tender kiss. "That, Milady, is something I am going to share with you at another time. Now I just want to take you in my arms and savor the moment."

She leaned toward him contently and he placed his arms around her. He couldn't help a happy sigh. Yes, this was what the Force wanted him to do right now and he was eager to comply.


	47. Part III, Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I received many nice reviews urging me to update :D I am sorry this took me so long. However, RL was just crazy and I needed a bit of time away to get back into the mood. Here I am and I hope that updates will be more frequently now. To make it up to you I wrote an extra long chapter for you ;)

For those who feared I wouldn't finish this. I can assure you that I am going to finish this one day. I just can't promise how long it is going to take :D

Thanks for all the encouraging words in your reviews. You can't underestimate how much feedback helps to continue. Nevertheless I am happy about those who added this story to their favorites without leaving any review too, because you wouldn't have added it if you didn't like it ;)

About the story: I wanted to get into action directly but it just wasn't right. There were too many things to sort out before they can go after Sidious. So, we will stay at the temple and prepare what is to come ;) I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tahl looked up when Qui-Gon returned from Luan's room with a big smile on his face. "She's getting cheeky, isn't she?" she asked and sat down at the table.

He gave her a nod and laughed. "She just asked me if I wanted to be her Master. You should have seen her indignation when I told her that it was way too early for her to become a Padawan."

Tahl giggled at that. "Oh, I can imagine her face. She keeps bugging me with this issue ever since I told her that Anakin will be a Padawan soon. She always wants to do what he does."

"Well, I told her that she had to wait like every other initiate but that I was sure she would be chosen in time."

She winked at him. "We all know that you have already made up your mind. I can't imagine you letting any other Master teaching your little princess."

He looked down sheepishly. She was right; he had decided long ago that Luan would be his Padawan one day.

His gaze fell on the datapad in front of her and, realizing that she was preparing her mission, he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice, "You're leaving tomorrow?"

She gave him a nod. "Yes, Master Yoda gave me the last instructions on how to finish the temple on Alderaan. It seems as if the Council has decided that Alderaan should be as well equipped as Coruscant. We are really building a second base there."

"I am really curious what Obi-Wan is going to say to it. In my opinion this is a brilliant move," Qui-Gon mused and took Tahl's datapad. "I am impressed with how much Bail Organa is supporting this. Naboo would have been a nice place to build a temple but Alderaan is just perfect."

"Well, because we were able to build it on the remains of the old temple things are proceeding faster than expected. We wouldn't have found such a place on Naboo. I think that Padme wanted to provide us a constant support. No one knows who will be Queen on Naboo in a few years from now while Alderaan's leader will always be a descendant of Bail Organa and Queen Breha."

He gave her a thoughtful nod. "However, I think Obi-Wan would have preferred to have a base on Naboo," he said with a mischievous grin.

She laughed and took her datapad back. "I am still amazed that he told Padme about his feelings." She shook her head. "No, honestly I am amazed that he was able to even acknowledge them. I expected him to remain in denial."

"Can you imagine my surprise?" he asked in response. "I always tried to confront him with his feelings but never did he allow them to come to the surface. However, it seems as if their relationship helps him to come back to his normal self. I am sure it won't take long and he will be up and about making new plans to finally get to Sidious."

Her face became serious. "Did you speak with him about the anger you felt in him?"

He shook his head. "Sometimes I ask myself if I am worrying too much. Mace and Master Yoda told me they sense nothing. It seems as if I am the only one who felt it and maybe it's just me imagining things."

She gave him a contemplating nod. "It could be, love, you know. You are always worrying about him. I don't think Obi-Wan is in any danger to act on anger. It's only natural that he was angry after his ordeal but he seems to have dealt with it."

He placed his arms around her and drew her in a hug. "I hope you're right, my love."

However, he couldn't fight the feeling that the anger he had sensed from the young man wasn't yet dealt with and it was bothering him that Obi-Wan was reluctant to even address the issue with him.

* * *

Bail Organa was sitting behind the curtains while the Senate was in session. Mace Windu was leaning forward and the young viceroy was able to sense the tension in the Councilor even if he didn't have the Force to show it to him.

Chancellor Valorum was doing a marvelous job in explaining why the Senate hadn't been alerted about the threat of the Sith before. The few Senators who had already prepared to attack him for keeping this a secret were losing more and more ground before even having the possibility to voice their doubts. When the Chancellor had finished, Senator Antilles moved forward to deliver his speech and Bail smiled knowing well enough what his Senator was going to say.

"Chancellor, I want to thank you for informing us about this serious threat. I gather it is a rather remarkable event that the Jedi Council asked you to fill us in on this. I am glad that the Jedi and Senate are going to fight together against this danger for our Republic. We should support any course of action the Jedi deem necessary as they are the only ones who have the knowledge on how to defeat a Sith. Therefore, I suggest that we grant the Jedi Council jurisdiction over Dooku. I am well aware of the fact that a few of my fellow Senators won't agree with me in this. However, I plead with all of them to take into consideration that we've never been forced to face such danger against the Republic before. Now is the time for all of us to work together. No one should support any cause that will lead us into the hands of the Sith. I believe in democracy and I believe that the Jedi are the ones who are able to defend it."

Bail Organa looked toward Mace Windu and received a grateful nod from the Korun-Master. Senator Antilles and he had talked long about this speech and the young viceroy was glad that it seemed to have the desired effect. Every Senator ready to criticize seemed to pull back and Chancellor Valorum called for the vote without further discussion. When the result was declared the Senators began to applaud and stood up.

Bail leaned forward and tried to get a glimpse of the Senator of Naboo. His friend Kael was looking up toward him and nodded briefly. The Viceroy knew that Kael would have preferred to see Dooku punished right away but in the end he had given in and supported the decision of the Alliance to wait to see what the Jedi Council would decide. It was an important day for the Republic because for the first time in ages a decision was made with such an overwhelming majority and Bail was proud that he had been able to arbitrate between all the parties.

* * *

"You shouldn't overdo it, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon admonished his former Padawan when he found him in one of the training rooms. The young man was on his way to recovering and Bant was allowing him to get up sometime more from day to day. However, Qui-Gon was sure that lightsaber training wasn't what Bant wanted him to do right now.

The young Master stopped in the middle of a movement and turned around, rolling his eyes. "Please, Qui, I am glad that I could escape our overprotective Bant, don't try to replace her."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'd never do such a thing. However, you should take it slowly."

Obi-Wan sat down on a bench at the side of the room and heaved a frustrated sigh. "There is no time to take it slowly, Qui. There's still a Sith out there and our only chance to get him is Dooku. And I am sitting around doing nothing."

Qui-Gon sat down next to the young man. "There's nothing that you could have changed. If Dooku wanted to help, he would have talked to me or Mace by now. Your conviction that he hasn't turned completely astonishes me. How can you be so sure?"

"I just am, Qui-Gon. He is not evil. The only thing he needs is a motivation to help us."

Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief. "And what motivation would that be?"

"He tried to help me. I am sure that he was behind my rescue. He defied Sidious because of me. If he did that, why should he remain in the dark when there is a chance to defeat Sidious? We just have to convince him, that the possibility exists. I need to speak with him."

Qui-Gon gave him a thoughtful nod. "Maybe you're right. There is a connection between the two of you. However, Bant won't allow anything that could upset you before you're healed." He stood up and reached out to the young man. "And that's why we have to return to the healer's wing. Bant will be furious if I don't bring you back in time and it wouldn't do any good to upset her."

He gave Obi-Wan a conspiratorial wink and the young man stood up with a sigh of exasperation.

"I am sure that your mood is going to lighten up when I tell you that Padme is waiting in your room. . . ." Qui-Gon said and grinned inwardly.

* * *

"So, take him as your Padawan, you will?"

Master Yoda and Mace Windu were sitting together with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the healer's wing. Mace had just filled them in about the Senate session and Obi-Wan had been pleasantly surprised about the Council's decision concerning their dealings with the Senate and building a new temple on Alderaan. He couldn't believe that the Council was finally willing to work together with the politicians in their quest against the Sith. It had been difficult enough to convince them about the Alliance but informing the whole Senate was a big step.

What was even more surprising was that they finally admitted that they needed a second base. Obi-Wan knew that many Jedi had suggested this before and that there even had been other temples in the ancient times. However, after the Council had become more and more rigorous in their treatment concerning attachments, all these temples had been closed out of fear that they would become too independent from their home base on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was relieved that the Council had been able to come to another decision now. After order sixty-six he had often thought about what would have happened if they had had another temple. That they chose Alderaan as the other location was something that made him smile. The Bail Organa he had known in his former life would have very much approved of this course of action.

"Obi-Wan?" Mace interrupted his musings and the young Master looked up. What had been the question? Oh, yes, they had talked about him becoming Anakin's Master.

"I will," the young man hurried to say and couldn't fight a broad smile. "That is, if the Council gives me permission to do so," he added with a respectful tone.

Mace raised his eyebrows at that. "Permission? We thought you'd never come to your senses. The Council will be pleased to hear that their confidence in you is deserved."

Obi-Wan looked back at the Korun-Master with a questioning expression in his eyes and Mace began to laugh. "Don't look so surprised, Obi-Wan. We practically begged you to take this boy as your Padawan. Do you think anyone on the Council would refuse now that you've finally decided?"

The young man gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, sometimes I can be stubborn as my former Master likes to point out often enough."

Master Yoda's ears twitched in amusement. "Listen to your old Master you should." Then the ancient Master grew serious. "Soon you will speak with him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not before we've gone after Sidious," he responded with a determined shimmer in his eyes. A wave of anger seemed to consume him and he breathed deeply to fight it.

"Is everything alright, Obi-Wan?" the Korun-Master asked and moved closer toward the young man locking eyes with him. Obi-Wan swallowed and looked to the side, evading his eyes.

As soon as he had been able to ground himself in the Force he looked up again. His eyes wore the normal expression of serenity and calm and Mace let out a breath of relief. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Did the Korun-Master really think that he of all people wasn't able to deal with his emotions?

"How do you suggest we proceed about Sidious?" Mace returned to the more pressing matter. "Dooku hasn't been of any help yet. I don't think he is going to tell us the Sith's location."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He won't tell the Council what he knows. But perhaps he is willing to share his knowledge with me."

He saw Qui-Gon's doubtful expression and smiled at his former Master. "Just let me talk to him. We'll see what comes out of it. Perhaps you could persuade Bant to give me permission to do it, Master Yoda."

The ancient Master smiled and gave Obi-Wan a silent nod. Satisfied, Obi-Wan leaned back. His exhaustion indicated that he was still weak but he was improving every day. Master Yoda should be able to convince Bant that it was time for him to talk with Dooku.

* * *

Dooku rolled his eyes when he was summoned to speak with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had expected the young man to try and convince him to help the Jedi but nevertheless he didn't have to like it.

After having entered the room the young Master moved to the window and looked out with a contemplating expression as if he was looking for the right words to begin the conversation. Dooku made his way to the table, sitting down on a chair as Obi-Wan turned toward him.

Taking a deep breath he began, "You know why I'm here, Dooku." It wasn't a question and Dooku didn't grace it with an answer. He knew that the Jedi thought they could defeat Sidious. However, Dooku was sure that Obi-Wan still wasn't ready to deal with the Sith. He wouldn't help them with their suicide mission.

But when Obi-Wan sat down across from him he detected something in the young Jedi's eyes that made him hesitate to voice his refusal. Was there really anger hidden behind the serene Jedi mask?

"You could have saved your time, Obi-Wan. I already told Qui-Gon that I won't help you find Sidious. I won't betray my Master. This Republic is about to die and I will be on the right side when it does."

That should be enough to provoke the young man and he saw with triumph that this was the case.

"Listen Dooku, Sidious is a threat to everything we believe in. I won't let him succeed this time." Dooku cringed when the young Jedi leaned forward with his anger visible in his eyes. "I know what he is capable of and I promise you, I won't let him destroy my life and that of the people I love again."

The imprisoned Sith inhaled sharply at that. Then he raised his eyebrows, trying to mock the young man before him. "Didn't the Council teach you the Jedi Code, young one? What would Master Yoda say if he saw you now. . . driven by your emotions? Love? Obi-Wan, we both know that our decisions can't be based on that. Or is it hate that urges you on?" He shook his head. "I can't believe the perfect Master Kenobi would be capable of such an emotion. But. . . ." he tilted his head and scrutinized the young man. "perhaps there is more to you than I thought."

Obi-Wan's eyes blazed with anger and Dooku saw that he had a hard time not to act on it. Then the young man leaned back in his seat, briefly closing his eyes and regaining his composure. When he looked up again the anger had disappeared and the serene Jedi mask was back.

Dooku leaned toward him. "Don't do that, you're suppressing it. You need to deal with your feelings. If you continue like this, the Dark side will win eventually."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Stop it, Dooku. You are in no position to lecture me. I am going to ask one last time. Are you helping us or not?"

Dooku raised his eyebrows at the commanding tone. "Tell me, what would I gain if I did help you?"

"Apart from not being killed?" Obi-Wan asked with a sneer.

The Sith crossed his arms before his chest. "Well, dying isn't the worst thing that can happen to me. The wrath of my Master would be much more painful than a death sentence by the Jedi Council. So, excuse me if I am not too eager to put myself into a position worse than the one I am currently in."

At his words he saw a satisfied smile on the younger man's face. "So, you would help us if you could improve your position?"

Dooku replied with silence. He wouldn't give the young Jedi another opening. He was already tempted to give in; to finally kill this monster and have revenge was a satisfying notion. However, if they failed. . . .

"We won't fail," Obi-Wan said and Dooku looked up with a shocked expression. Was the young man able to read him that easily?

Obi-Wan smiled and Dooku knew that he had betrayed his thoughts once more.

"I could tell you that the Council will set you free if you help us. I am also sure that you could ask for enough money to build a new existence. However, we both know that this isn't the reason why you're going to help us, Dooku."

The older man replied with a dark glance, "So, why should I help you then in your opinion?"

"You want him dead as desperately as I want to see him killed. I can see it in your eyes. He may have destroyed my former life, but he did so much more to you. He destroyed everything you had in your present life. You may not be a Jedi anymore, but you are still an independent man who hates to bow to a Master." Obi-Wan leaned forward and locked eyes with the Sith. "You want revenge and together with me you will be able to have it. You won't defeat him on your own, Dooku."

The former Jedi swallowed against the lump in his throat. There was something in the younger man's eyes. . . . Perhaps he had been wrong, maybe Obi-Wan was ready, maybe there was a chance.

Then he took a deep breath. "I might regret this, but I suggest we put our heads together and come up with a plan to kill that monster."

* * *

The lights in the temple were already dimmed when Qui-Gon made his way toward his former Padawan's quarters. Bant had finally allowed the young man to leave the healer's wing and they had started to train in earnest today. However, Obi-Wan's behavior during lightsaber practice had left him concerned. Although the young man had tried to fight calmly, Qui-Gon had sensed the turmoil in him. Underneath the serene façade he had felt a raging storm and he feared that Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to hold himself together much longer. It could well be a liability for their mission to kill Sidious and what concerned him even more was that no one seemed to feel it besides him.

Master Yoda as well as Mace had brushed aside his worries and Tahl had told him before she had left for Alderaan that his concern about Obi-Wan's feelings were exaggerated. However, Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight the impression that the young man was about to burst.

His knock at Obi-Wan's door remained unanswered but as he was sure that the young Master was in there, he entered quietly. He didn't want to disturb Obi-Wan's well deserved and necessary sleep but something told him that he wouldn't find his former Padawan in bed. His assumptions were confirmed when he saw the young man kneeling on the floor in the living room. Apparently Obi-Wan was trying to meditate but Qui-Gon sensed immediately that it wasn't working out.

Not making the slightest move, the young man greeted him with his eyes still fixed on the window. "What do you want, Qui?"

Qui-Gon flinched at the exasperation in Obi-Wan's voice and sat down on the couch, heaving a deep sigh. "I didn't want to disturb you. However, I couldn't fight the feeling that you needed someone to talk to. You seemed upset during our sparring session today."

Obi-Wan slowly turned around and raised his eyebrows. Qui-Gon swallowed a bit at the scrutinizing glance his former Padawan gave him. The glint in the young Master's eyes was almost intimidating. But in the blink of an eye the shimmer disappeared and changed into faked amusement. "So, you are still worried for me?" Obi-Wan stood up and moved to the couch, sitting down at his former Master's side. "You don't have to be, Qui."

Somehow it sounded a bit too confident and almost paternal which led Qui-Gon all the more to the conclusion that something was severely wrong with Obi-Wan. But how could he make him speak? How could he draw it out? Apparently the young man was refusing to confide in him. _'Very well,'_ he thought and rolled his eyes, _'there we are, about to leave on a suicide mission and my former Padawan doesn't want to tell me what's bothering him.'_

"You know," he tried again, "you should tell me. This mission doesn't allow any liabilities we aren't prepared for."

His words made the young man at his side cringe and he turned toward him with wide eyes. "Liability? You think I could be a liability?" He shook his head. "Tell me you're not serious. You of all people should know that I want nothing more than to defeat Sidious. I wouldn't allow anything to come in our way."

Qui-Gon felt the growing anger coming from Obi-Wan and knew that he was getting closer. "Oh, I'm sure about that, Obi-Wan, I am just wondering. . . ."

The lingering pause seemed to bother Obi-Wan even more than Qui-Gon's words. After a few seconds his eyes practically blazed with anger. "You're wondering what? If I am up to the task? You know that there isn't any other Jedi as well prepared as I am. So, what the Sith are you wondering about?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "It has nothing to do with your abilities, Obi-Wan. I know that there aren't many Jedi who would be able to compete with you when it comes to battling."

"Then, tell me, what you're worried about," Obi-Wan said his voice now laced with open anger. "I am in no playing mood, Qui. So if there is something you need to talk about just spit it out."

Qui-Gon didn't respond but gave him a quizzical look. He sensed Obi-Wan's effort to calm himself down; however, the young man failed miserably.

"You know I don't like it when you do that, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said with barely restrained fury. "I am no longer your Padawan and you aren't in a position to give me any lectures. I am well aware of what you're trying to do and I tell you, it doesn't work. I won't play this game any longer. We are equals and you should address me as such. You think I could be a liability? Well, then tell me what you're worried about and cease playing games!"

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. He should be able to make his point now. "You want to know what I am concerned about? Just look at yourself now and you'll know." At Obi-Wan's silent question he continued. "You are angry, Obi-Wan, and you've been angry since you've come out of your healing trance. You haven't done anything to cope with this anger. It's constantly there. I can feel it hanging over you like a cloud. I am not comfortable with the thought that we are going to confront Sidious with you being in this mental state."

Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously. "I am angry," he responded, apparently calming down a bit. "Don't you think it's natural that I am? Once more Sidious has tried to get to Anakin. I swore I wouldn't allow him to play his games again. This Sith is again working on the destruction of the Jedi and yes, I am angry about that."

Qui-Gon sighed. At least they were talking about it now. "It is natural that you are angry. However, we both know that you need to deal with it before we go on our mission. Sidious is going to play with this anger. He will find your weakness and exploit it."

"He already has found my weakness, Qui!" Obi-Wan almost yelled and Qui-Gon looked back at him with wide eyes.

"My one weakness is that I love the people around me too much. I loved you so much that your death nearly destroyed me in my former life. I loved Anakin so much that I hadn't been able to see that he was about to turn. All of it because I loved but I was never able to admit it. I couldn't deal with any of it because it was forbidden to love like that. Things have changed but my weakness is the same. I still love the people around me. I love you, I love Anakin and I love Padme. And I won't let him destroy it again. This time I will deal with him and I will deal with my feelings. I won't suppress them again and I won't deny them either. And believe me my anger isn't what makes me weak. No, Qui-Gon this anger is what drives me on. I want to see him dead and I promise you that I will succeed."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply. He had been wrong. He had thought that Obi-Wan wasn't aware of his anger but apparently he was and he had decided to draw energy from it. It was against everything the Jedi had taught him but somehow he couldn't lecture the young man. There was only so much a human soul could bear and Obi-Wan had reached his limits.

He scrutinized the young man and was surprised to see him calming down again. Maybe he needed this anger right now, maybe it was making him strong enough to face what lay ahead.

* * *

"Jango Fett was seen on Coruscant. Our intelligence told us that he keeps asking questions about the security around the Jedi temple."

Obi-Wan looked toward Dooku when Qui-Gon gave them the news and the Sith gave him a nod. "That might be a good opening for us. I am pretty sure that my Master sent him here to free me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "What tells you that you are important enough for him that he would try such a thing?"

Dooku gave him a smile. "Do you really think I am stupid enough to deal with Darth Sidious without having any security? I am well aware of the fact that any apprentice of Sidious would be replaceable in a minute if he hadn't taken any precautions."

Obi-Wan looked down, trying to hide his eyes. He knew that the memory of a Dooku who hadn't taken such a precaution in his former life was clearly readable in them. The Sith was right; he had been replaced in the blink of an eye when Sidious had finally succeeded in tempting Anakin.

Qui-Gon stepped in before Dooku was able to ask the young man about what was going on in his mind. "And how did you ensure your position, my former Master? Maybe we can use the information to gain the upper hand."

Dooku seemed to contemplate this. "You could be right. We need to corner him. Sidious isn't a marvelous fighter; his strength comes from his strategic mind. If he thinks his plans were destroyed, we will stand a chance."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "Then tell us," he said.

"We already spoke about the Clones, Obi-Wan."

The young Master nodded and Qui-Gon inhaled sharply.

"So, he really is trying to pursue this plan again?" the Master asked and his former Padawan placed his hand on the older man's shoulder to calm him down.

"He is, Qui-Gon," Dooku responded. "However, as I was sure that I would need a life insurance one day, I changed the order. What you expect to be order sixty-six has another code and . . ."

Obi-Wan looked up hearing the hesitation in Dooku's voice. He hadn't planned to share what was coming next.

"I wasn't able to implant an order to kill all the Jedi," Dooku said. "I . . . It just wasn't possible for me to prepare the assassination of all the people I once lived with and respected as my family."

"So, what did you implant then?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing well enough that Dooku wouldn't have been able to completely defy Sidious' orders without his Master noticing it.

"An order to fight the Jedi but not necessarily kill them. I thought it would at least provide a chance for escape should it come to the worst."

Obi-Wan paled and Qui-Gon hurried at his side, placing his arm on the young man's shoulder. "It won't come to it now, Obi-Wan."

Dooku took a deep breath. "So, it really happened? In your former life? All the Jedi were killed? I've already thought so after you asked me about order sixty-six . . . ."

Obi-Wan looked defeated when he nodded. "Every single one of them except me and Master Yoda."

Dooku stared back at him and swallowed deeply. The shock in his eyes was apparent. Obi-Wan looked back at him and there seemed to be a message in his eyes Qui-Gon couldn't interpret. However, Dooku gave the young man a slight nod.

"Well, we have to think about what to do with the Clones after our mission," Qui-Gon stepped in. The interaction between Dooku and Obi-Wan somehow unsettled him. It was as if Dooku was able to connect with the young man when he as his former Master could not, as if the Sith could understand so much better what Obi-Wan was feeling right now.

Dooku looked at him and smiled leniently. "I know what you think, Qui-Gon. But I can assure you that it is important for Obi-Wan to face his fears before we confront Sidious. I know this man much better than any of you. He will try everything to turn Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked up still pale but with determination in his eyes. "I will never turn. I am going to end this once and for all before history can repeat itself."

Dooku's eyes showed understanding. "Then let's talk about how I can be freed by Jango without raising suspicion."

* * *

"Viceroy, what a pleasure to see you here." Tahl smiled broadly at Bail Organa who had decided to pay her and Adi Gallia a visit on Alderaan.

"I was so curious about what is happening here that I wanted to see the progress for myself," he said and looked around. Tahl could see his approval at what they already had accomplished. "Well, it shouldn't be long until you will be able to operate from here."

She gave him a nod. "We hope to have the first quarters finished by the end of the month. Tell me, Viceroy, how are things on Coruscant?"

Bail sat down at the table in her little office and took the offered mug of tea gratefully. "Well, I am sure that you are aware of the operation they are currently preparing."

Tahl looked back with astonishment. "Uhm. . . Yes, I am. I am just surprised that the Council would trust you enough to tell you about it. It's. . . ."

"Unusual for an outsider, I know," Bail finished her sentence and smiled wanly. "Obi-Wan gave me the information. However, the Council has allowed him to do so. He wanted to make sure that someone outside the Jedi order knew what is going on, in case. . . ."

She nodded with understanding. "In case something goes wrong and the Jedi have to justify their actions in front of the Senate. It's a prudent move. Obi-Wan seems to think of any possible scenario."

"He does. I think Qui-Gon is already worried that he thinks about too many scenarios." At her questioning glance he explained. "He seems solely focused on the task at the moment. Qui-Gon wanted him to reassure Anakin that he would take him as a Padawan after his return, but Obi-Wan refused. Padme hasn't seen anything of him since he is preparing the attack. He can't talk about anything other than what could happen and how they could react. And. . . ."

She looked up at his change of voice. Concern was written all over his face. "What?"

"Well, he often talks with Dooku. They sit together for hours and they seem to exclude Qui-Gon. I mean, it is decided that the three of them are going to face Sidious. However, Obi-Wan seems to focus on himself and Dooku alone."

Tahl sighed deeply. "It explains why Qui sounds so unsettled when we talk. Naturally he can't tell me anything over comlink but I could feel his trepidation. Obi-Wan always wants to protect him. Perhaps he already made up a plan to get Qui-Gon out of danger. It would fit. . . ."

Bail seemed to contemplate this then he gave her a nod. "Yes, it could be an explanation. Obi-Wan told me that he wasn't sure if Sidious can be defeated with the Light side alone. He asked me what I would do were I in his place and I answered him that for me the goal was to end the threat to the Republic. To accomplish that I would go to any length."

Tahl's eyes widened. "What did he say?" She couldn't believe Obi-Wan would have such a conversation with Organa rather than Qui-Gon.

"He told me with a sad shimmer in his eyes that it was more difficult for a Jedi to make this decision. I wasn't able to grasp what he meant, but it seemed to me that he knew exactly what he would to do when it came to it."

Tahl swallowed deeply against the lump forming in her throat. "It is difficult because of the Force. Through our abilities we are able to do much good in this Galaxy. However, these powers can also be a great threat and a Jedi tries to stay true to the Light because once he crosses the line he risks not being able to stop. The temptation to gain more power through the Dark side can lead a Jedi on the path of the Sith."

She saw Bail shift nervously. "You mean he could fall? Do you really believe someone like Obi-Wan could ever fall?"

Tahl shrugged her shoulders. "You never know who falls and why they do. There are so many reasons and motives. But what we know is that crossing the line always brings a certain risk. I am sure that's the reason why he excludes Qui. He wants to spare him the decision. It is what Obi-Wan does. He tends to sacrifice himself to protect those he loves."

* * *

Qui-Gon was watching, amazed how Obi-Wan was conducting the meeting. They had gathered a team of Jedi to attack Sidious' headquarters and the Council had decided for Obi-Wan to lead the operation. Apparently they couldn't have chosen better. Obi-Wan's experience in war was unequaled. It made Qui-Gon smile how the younger Knights were practically hanging on his every word while he was explaining his strategy.

When he had ended he looked questioningly around. "Are there any questions or doubts we need to discuss before we plan the details?" he asked.

Siri Tachi spoke up almost immediately. "Yes, I have my doubts about Dooku. Who is telling us that he won't betray our plan and why is it necessary to release him? I mean, why are we taking the risk? We know Sidious' location and I don't see why we would need him."

Qui-Gon felt his former Master twitch beside him and placed a hand on his knee. When Dooku looked up to him he shook his head. "Let Obi-Wan do the talking, Master," he whispered.

Obi-Wan's straight posture was enough indication for Qui-Gon to know that he wouldn't let any doubt concerning Dooku's allegiances.

"We can't predict how Sidious is going to react when we launch our attack. Dooku is going to make sure he can't escape." He cleared his throat before continuing and Qui-Gon knew that Siri wouldn't like what he would say next. "There is another reason for his presence during this battle. No one besides him and Qui-Gon have ever fought Sidious and he is the one who doesn't only know what to expect but who is also able to counter with adequate techniques."

The assembled Jedi gave a collective gasp at the deeper meaning of Obi-Wan's words and Siri shook her head in disbelief.

"You're saying that you are willing to use the Dark Side to defeat Sidious?" she asked and Qui-Gon wasn't able to restrain his former Master any longer.

Dooku stood up and snorted. "Well, what do you think we're doing here? We are going to confront one of the most dangerous adversaries the Jedi have had in ages. If we fail, we won't get another chance to get him and he could very well destroy the Jedi order and the Republic. So would you rather flounder around, pandering in the deluded belief that everything will turn out alright in the end as long as we stick to the old 'pure light' ways? I had hoped the Order was finally seeing the truth! Considering how some of you have realized attachment is not necessarily a bad thing, but I see you people are still fooling yourselves. Jedi Masters often talk of the importance of balance in the force — but how can there be balance when you embrace one side and reject the other? I tell you now, Sidious will only be defeated through true balance — not only Light."

Qui-Gon saw the scornful shimmer in Dooku's eyes when he realized that the Knights were frozen in shock. Obi-Wan shook his head and indicated Dooku to sit back down.

"Though I would have phrased it a little differently, Dooku is right. Sidious is dangerous and we could very well find ourselves in a situation in which we will need Dooku's help dearly. I am not ready to let this Sith do what he has done in my former life again just because we didn't try everything to defeat him."

Even Qui-Gon had to swallow at that. There was this determination again, a determination he hadn't known in Obi-Wan before. His glance wandered toward Dooku who looked at the young Master approvingly and fought against his feeling of foreboding. There was something between these two that he couldn't grasp and he didn't like it.

Garen was the first to regain his speech. He looked toward his old friend and asked, "Do you trust Dooku, Obi-Wan? I mean, it could well be that you have to depend on him in this battle more than on any other person in this room."

Obi-Wan locked eyes with Dooku for a moment and then he slowly turned toward his fellow Jedi. "I trust him with my life. He won't betray us," he said firmly.

Garen gave him a satisfied nod. "I have no doubt then that he can be trusted."

The other Knights inclined their heads in agreement and Obi-Wan continued to explain the details of their plan. When the briefing was finished, Obi-Wan collapsed into the nearest chair and Qui-Gon rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? Did you overstrain yourself? Are you sure you are already up to all of this?" he began, firing questions with a concerned voice.

Obi-Wan gave him a smile. "I'm fine, Qui. Calm down," he responded and looked toward Dooku. "I'm sorry," he said and Qui-Gon shook his head. Once more there seemed to pass an understanding between his former Master and Obi-Wan before Dooku gave an angry snort and stood up.

"I can't tell you how much this behavior is annoying me. I mean, fight the Sith but do not get dirty? What are they thinking they are up against? This lack of determination is what made the order weak. Sidious doesn't have any qualms about doing what is necessary. The Jedi shouldn't either when it comes to defeating him."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest when Obi-Wan said in a low voice. "It doesn't matter; they won't be present when it comes to the final battle. This will be between the three of us."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply at that. Obi-wan was determined enough to use his emotions in this battle, of that he was sure, and after his talk with the young man before he wasn't even sure if he disapproved of it. However, this talk about defeating Sidious whatever the cost made him uneasy. How would Obi-Wan be able to cross the line without turning? Irritated, he shook his head; he just had to trust the young man. Obi-Wan wouldn't be tempted by the power the Dark side provided. He was just determined to protect the Republic and with it the people he loved.


	48. Part III, Chapter 11

A/N: Once more it took me long enough, but at least not as long as the last time... I hope you're going to like it ;)

I really have to thank blueowl for the wonderful beta, this story wouldn't be what it is without this continuing support! And while I am at thanking people: Thanks to all of you who constantly review. I am always so happy to get feedback and it just urges me on to write more :D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sitting alone in the Council chambers was something Obi-Wan always enjoyed. Here in this room he could feel the vibrancy of the Force even stronger than in any other place within the Jedi temple. Maybe it was the almost constant presence of the most powerful Jedi Masters that made the connection to the Living Force so intense here. At the moment it was soothing his nerves to just sit here and feel.

As much as he was trying to portray the confident Jedi Master who knew exactly what he had to do to finally destroy Sidious, he had to admit that he wasn't as fearless as he tried to make others believe. This Sith Lord was strong and he of all people knew what he was capable of.

The doors opened and Mace Windu came in, giving him a short nod. "It is done, Obi-Wan," he said and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. So, the first step of their plan had worked. Dooku was free and on his way to Sidious.

The young Master looked up from his seat, putting on his confident Jedi mask. "Thank you, Mace. Are the ships prepared?"

"Everyone is ready and waiting for your command. Are you still sure that I shouldn't come with you?" They had had this discussion often enough and Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. They needed every single capable Jedi on this mission but he knew that Mace Windu had to remain on Coruscant.

"I would prefer having you by my side. However, someone has to stay here and keep the Senate at bay. They will be furious when they are informed about Dooku's escape."

"I am sure Master Yoda would be able to do that just fine. So if you change your mind. . . ."

Obi-Wan looked out toward the Coruscant sky with a rueful smile. "I know he could. However, there's another reason why I want you to stay." He swallowed deeply. "I want you to remember the promise you gave me before I left for Naboo."

Mace gave him a surprised look. "That I'd train Anakin if you didn't do it?"

"If something happens to me. . . ."

Mace placed his hand on Obi-Wan's arm in a reassuring gesture. "Nothing will happen," he said with determination.

Obi-Wan shook his head, annoyed. "It won't do to deny it, Mace. We are going to meet Sidious and even Master Yoda hadn't been able to defeat him in my former life. He is strong and it could well be that one of us has to die in this confrontation."

Obi-Wan felt the scrutinizing gaze of the Korun-Master who seemed to have come to a conclusion when he said, "And you won't allow it to be Qui-Gon, will you? You've already made up your mind in this."

Obi-Wan didn't like where this conversation was going. However, he knew that Mace would insist on an answer and he wanted him to be able to explain his actions to Anakin if something happened to him.

"You know, I've thought about this often enough in my former life and even in this life. I've never forgiven myself that I wasn't able to follow Qui-Gon fast enough, that I wasn't able to save him. It's one of my most vulnerable points and I won't give Sidious a chance to exploit this in the confrontation."

Mace was hardly able to contain his anger at hearing this. "I thought we've already been through this, Obi-Wan," he admonished the young Master. "There was nothing you could have done. He left you behind in a foolish act of self sacrifice. He should have waited for you. He knew well enough that you never leave your partner behind against an adversary like that. You should have learned from it. However, you've already decided to leave _him_ behind this time, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan gave him a nod, surprisingly calm in light of the Korun-Master's agitation. "Yes I have and you won't convince me otherwise. While I know all of what you're saying is true, I won't be able to stand it if I had to watch Qui-Gon die again. I don't know what I would do, Mace. I can't trust myself not to turn if Sidious plays his cards well enough. Taking Qui-Gon with me would be a liability I can't afford."

Mace had been ready to argue but at Obi-Wan's words his face took on a pensive expression. "You should talk to him," he then said.

Obi-Wan gave a snort. "Yes, because that would turn out so well, wouldn't it? Telling Qui-Gon he has to remain behind? Explaining to him that he would be the reason I'd possibly ever turn? Please, Mace, can you imagine such a conversation?"

Mace took a deep breath. "It won't do him any good if you die and he survives, you know. Do you want him to carry the same guilt as you did? Do you want to leave him asking himself what he could have done differently? You of all people should know what it would do to him."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise as Mace continued relentlessly. "I admire your strength, Obi-Wan. You always have the courage to confront your enemies without regard of the danger. However, your tendency to sacrifice yourself doesn't cease to annoy me. I can understand your reasoning and I can even imagine that Sidious could use Qui-Gon's presence to tempt you. But if that is true and if you decided that there is more risk in having him there than in leaving him behind, you have to tell him. He needs to know why you're doing it. He deserves a chance to give you his own opinion about this."

Obi-Wan was speechless. He hadn't seen it from that point of view. He'd never even thought about the impact his decision would have on Qui-Gon if something happened to himself. It had never been an option for him to tell Qui-Gon about his fear. He had been convinced that his former Master would dismiss it and insist on staying at his side. However, if Mace was able to understand. . . .

"Talk to him, Obi-Wan," Mace said in a soft voice. "You need to trust him."

Then the Korun-Master stood up. Before he left the chamber he turned around once more. "If something should happen to you, I am keeping my promise. I will train Anakin. However, I will teach him that a Jedi doesn't need to be alone, that he always has a partner to share his fears. Anakin will know that you'll never succeed on your own, that you have to have faith in others and trust them."

* * *

"Tyrannus." Lord Sidious was staring icily toward his apprentice who bowed deeply when entering.

"My lord," Dooku replied, trying to remain emotionless. He knew well enough that punishment for his failure to get captured was to come. However, at the moment his Master seemed to be distracted by something he was seeing on the surveillance screen in front of him.

Dooku approached, hoping to catch a view of the screen. But before he was able to glimpse, Sidious turned toward him again, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You should know better, Tyrannus, than to assume I would forgive failure that easily."

Dooku inclined his head. "My Master, I apologize for my moment of distraction that allowed the Jedi to imprison me."

Sidious gave him a cold glance. "I am not interested in petty excuses. I thought you had learned more by now." The Sith Lord looked again toward the screen and Dooku saw a shimmer of satisfaction in his eyes. "It was an inconvenience to arrange your rescue and I wouldn't have bothered if you hadn't secured your place at my side through your disobedient behavior on Kamino. I am sure you agree that I have to punish you in an appropriate manner. . . ."

Dooku had been prepared for this and cringed only slightly when Sidious took a step toward him. But it was enough for the Sith to notice his reaction. An evil smile spread across his face. "Well, I am relieved to see that you still have enough common sense to fear your Master," he lowered his voice threateningly. "And how I'd enjoy a little session with you right now. After your defiance I am more than eager to make it an . . . let's say especially painful punishment." Once more the Sith Lord turned toward the screen and with a swift motion switched it off.

"However," he looked back toward his apprentice. "There are other things that need to be handled first and all things considered you may have done me a favor. I wanted to have Kenobi and now after your foolish stunt I am going to finally get him and. . ." he grinned, "with him comes his reason to turn."

Dooku looked back to Sidious with an unfazed expression, carefully hiding his anxiety at the Dark Lord's words. The Jedi should still be in Hyperspace and there was no way that the Sith Master already knew that they were after him.

Sidious smiled leniently. "Did you really think the Jedi would be clever enough to conceal such a mission from me?" He made another step toward Dooku and reached out with his hand. Before the apprentice could react he felt his jaw tighten in a strong grip. He tried to take a breath and it was impossible. Now he felt cold fear creeping up his spine and he slowly sank to his knees, trying to fight the panic.

"Did you really think you could destroy me?" Sidious said in a loud voice, no longer trying to hide his fury. "Beating me with the help of the Jedi? You still have much to learn, Tyrannus."

The grip eased slowly and Dooku inhaled sharply to get air into his lungs. He wasn't able to utter a word though.

Sidous smiled with satisfaction. "Betrayal is the way of the Sith and I've never expected any loyalty from an apprentice. However, I don't take kindly to foolishness. So, let me tell you. If you are going to decide to make another move against me, see that you do it with more prudence than you did this time."

The Sith Lord's comlink beeped and he pushed the answering button. "Yes?"

"The Jedi should be coming out of Hyperspace in about two standard hours, my lord," Dooku heard Jango's voice.

"Good," Sidious replied. "See to it that they be given a vigorous reception. But don't shoot the command ship. I want Kenobi and Jinn alive."

* * *

In Hyperspace on the Jedi command ship, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan in the galley sitting over his datapad. Ever since they had entered the ship Obi-Wan had been withdrawn and immersed in his own thoughts. He had given any necessary orders until everybody had taken on their positions but the older man had felt his absent-mindedness. Seeing him typing into his datapad now, Qui-Gon knew that the young man was sorting out something.

He sat down next to his former Padawan and waited until Obi-Wan looked up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "No, but I want to ask you a favor."

Qui-Gon gave him a questioning glance and the young Master continued, "I wrote two letters here and I want you to make sure that Tahl gets them before we arrive at our destination. If something happens. . . ."

The older Master tried to object but before he could say something Obi-Wan stopped him. "Please Qui, I don't want to discuss this with you. Deceiving ourselves with false hopes won't help us. I have to be sure that these letters will get to Padme and Anakin in case I won't be able to return."

His protest effectively silenced Qui-Gon took the datapad while giving Obi-Wan a resigned nod. "I am going to send it to her."

A longer silence stretched between them until Qui-Gon looked up again.

"You did say good bye to Padme and Anakin, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes I did. I just didn't say the things I wanted to say. It was depressing enough as it was."

Qui-Gon understood well enough. It wouldn't do to talk to the ones you loved about what would happen if you died on a mission. He was sure that the young man had assured Anakin as well as Padme that he would return safely.

"I am sure we will get through this, Obi-Wan," he said, thinking about all the precautions they had taken. "If everything is going as planned, Sidious will be isolated in no time and we can get to him. The base will be destroyed by then and only his headquarters will remain."

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh. "Yes, but we all know that this will be the most difficult part. He is powerful, Qui."

"And we are three of the most powerful Jedi. We will defeat him and then we'll take his files and leave."

Obi-Wan smiled wanly. "Well, if you say so. I hope Dooku will be able to open the files. We really need to know what Sidious was up to and if there is another Sith lurking out there."

The mention of Dooku's name made Qui-Gon once more uneasy. "You seem to have formed quite the bond with my former Master. . . ." He tried to sound playful but Obi-Wan's gaze told him that he had failed.

"It concerns you, I can tell," the young Master said.

"I. . . It's just difficult to understand what is going on between you and him. There is this connection I can't grasp and yes. . ." he nodded. "It worries me a bit. Maybe you could explain to me why he is that important to you."

The young Master shifted in his seat, his discomfort at the question evident. "I don't know if I can put it in words for you to understand. You're right, we're connecting on a certain level. I think it's because we both have seen the power of the Dark Side more often than anyone. He shares my determination to kill Sidious."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, to tell his former Padawan that he was determined too, as were the other Jedi on this mission. However, Obi-wan shook his head.

"I know what you are going to say and you're right. Everyone is determined to end this threat. But there is a difference to what Dooku and I are feeling. You and the other ones are convinced that the Sith must be destroyed and you will do what it takes to accomplish that. Dooku however. . . ." He trailed off and seemed to search for the words to explain; then he took a deep breath, having made up his mind. "You have to understand that it's more personal for Dooku and me. Sidious has already taken what we love from us. I still don't know why your former Master turned but I know that he didn't do it because he wanted to. There must have been a reason we don't know about. He isn't the evil Count Dooku I knew in my former life."

"Nevertheless, he turned and he crossed the line long ago. I can feel the Dark Side when I'm in his presence and we all know that you can't return from a certain point," Qui-Gon argued, not able to see his former Master as a victim.

Obi-Wan's narrowed his eyes in thought. "Do you really believe that? I think there must be such a thing as redemption. I was always convinced that someone who really regrets what he has done can be saved." He swallowed deeply. "I need to believe that, Qui," he said with a despair in his voice that made Qui-Gon shiver.

"Why?" the Master asked and held his breath. He was sure that he had now found the core of what had been on Obi-Wan's mind for the last few days.

The young man looked up. "I really didn't want to share this. However, Mace has me convinced that I need to trust in my partner before going into battle. You should be prepared for what could happen. I just don't know how to tell you that. . . ."

Qui-Gon placed an arm around him and drew him near. "Obi-Wan, you should know by now that you can trust me." He locked eyes with the younger Master and shook his head at seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Just tell me. I won't judge you and I can assure you that it will help you as well as me."

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh. "Ever since Sidious took Anakin I haven't been able to get over my anger. I told you that I need it to defeat him this time and I know this to be true. However, I've never let negative feelings linger like that before. I always was the role model Jedi in my former life. I would surrender my feelings to the Force; I would do everything the Council expected me to do. I even betrayed Anakin's trust when I asked him to spy on Palpatine, knowing well enough that he just wasn't the person to do it. Yes, I tried to convince Master Yoda and Mace that this would be a mistake. But in the end I was the obedient Jedi, not willing to go against the Council no matter how much I knew they were wrong. I don't have any experience with what happens if I don't suppress my feelings in a fight. I sense this Dark place within me and sometimes it seems to overwhelm me. . . ."

Qui-Gon felt how difficult this was for Obi-Wan and squeezed his arm to reassure him.

"I don't know whether I can stop it if this Dark place takes over. And I have to admit, if it helps to defeat Sidious, I don't want to stop it. However, if it comes down to it, I am scared that I will turn, Qui." He looked up and the older Master saw the fear in his eyes. "That's why I need Dooku. He is the only one who helps me keep this fear at bay."

Qui-Gon frowned at this. "How. . . .?"

Obi-Wan gave a snort. "It sounds crazy, I know. However, he is the only one I know who had already been at this dark place. He crossed the line long ago. But he is still doing what is right now. He is the proof that one can be redeemed. He shows me that one can return from the Darkness, or at least do good in spite of it."

Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You really think you could compare yourself to him? He turned completely. He wouldn't have been able to survive until now if he hadn't. He didn't just cross the line. He is a _Sith_."

"You shouldn't underestimate the amount of anger I carry within me, Qui," Obi-Wan responded and stood up, folding his arms in a defensive gesture.

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "I know how much anger you bear, Obi-Wan. I've already tried to address it with you. You told me you need it to defeat Sidious. However, even if you strike him down in anger, your situation wouldn't be comparable to Dooku's. It would be a one time event. You would regret it the moment it occurred. You're just not made for the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan exhaled with exasperation. "Can't you understand? I hate him. I want him killed and I am willing to use my hate to do it. I won't let him destroy my world again. I've never been closer to the Dark Side than I am now," he said with a sharp voice.

Qui-Gon cringed at that. Seeing the despair in Obi-Wan's eyes he knew that he couldn't argue with that. How could he? He wasn't even remotely able to comprehend what Obi-Wan went through in his former life. But could Dooku really understand so much better?

He heard Obi-Wan taking a deep breath and looked up with a question in his eyes.

"There is more, Qui," Obi-Wan said and stood up beginning to pace. Qui-Gon felt his agitation and listened closely when the young Master continued. "I fear that your presence in this battle could be an additional risk for me."

Qui-Gon wanted to protest but Obi-Wan's stern gaze made him hesitate.

"Please, Qui, let me explain. You will be given the opportunity to argue with me soon enough." Obi-Wan folded his hands behind his back and straightened. Once more Qui-Gon thought how much he looked like a powerful and experienced Jedi Master. He gave the young man a nod, urging him to go on.

"The years I spent on Tatooine, I always tried to understand why Anakin turned and when I was satisfied with my answers I began to think about the fact that every Jedi has the potential to turn. I wanted to explore what it was that could make me do it. And I remembered that there was one time in my life when I was very close. The moment the Sith struck you down on Naboo, I was consumed by my anger and pain. I knew that it would take something like that for me to be tempted. And . . . it was then that I knew that it was my love for the people around me that would give any Sith an opening to turn me. If you like, you could say that I have the same weakness Anakin had. The only difference was that Palpatine hadn't set his mind on seducing me. But this time this is exactly what he wants. He is going to use my love for you in the battle and I am terrified that he could succeed with it."

He had lost his air of confidence now and Qui-Gon saw the emotion on his face. He swallowed deeply. That was the reason Obi-Wan hadn't shared his feelings with him.

He sighed and stood up walking over to Obi-Wan and taking his hands in his. "I can't say that I agree with you in everything you just said. However, I can feel your fear and I am able to follow your train of thoughts. I am convinced that it will be you who will defeat Sidious. If you need me to stay out of it to accomplish that, I will do so. I am just asking you to make this decision without letting your fear cloud your judgment."

He gave Obi-Wan a sad smile. "You are the one Sidious wants and you are the one who leads this operation. I trust you to decide what's best for our success. Your awareness of your fear shows me how capable you are. Arrogance is a path to the Dark Side too. Accepting that you can fail is what makes you alert."

The shimmer in the young man's eyes showed how moved he was by his acceptance.

"Thank you," he almost whispered. "I think we should both try to catch some sleep, Master," he said with a wan smile and Qui-Gon felt warmth at the honorific title. He knew Obi-Wan would make the right decision, whatever it was.

* * *

"I told you that leaving Dooku alive was a mistake." Kael Dorvin was pacing back and forth, his agitation about the Sith's escape evident.

Bail looked back to his friend, trying to keep his expression blank. He couldn't let the young Senator of Naboo in on the secret of Obi-Wan's plan. The Jedi-Master had been very specific in his orders. Everyone who knew about the mission could be a danger for its success. Even if they trusted Kael, it was paramount that the Senate's reaction to the changed situation be believable enough for any possible spies of Sidious. However, the young viceroy didn't like to deceive his allies.

"I've informed Padme about this, Bail. She couldn't believe that such a thing could happen," Kael continued. "Do you know what the Jedi are going to do about it?"

Bail swallowed at the accusing glance the young man gave him. "Listen, Kael," he said in a calm tone. "The Council has reacted immediately and sent their best team out to follow Dooku. I am sure Obi-Wan will be able to get him back."

"We are talking about a Sith Lord, Bail! Do you really think he will be followed that easily? I can't understand how the Jedi could be so stupid. We trusted them with his custody and look what came out of it."

"Kael, who else could secure him more effectively than the Jedi? If they weren't able to prevent him from escaping, how do you think the Republican guards would have done it? He's a Force user."

"He should have been dead by now," the Senator of Naboo said in a low voice and Bail cringed at the underlying fury.

"This isn't what we do, Kael. It's what the Sith would do. We won't kill someone without a proper trial."

Kael let himself fall down onto the couch in resignation. "I know. However, I don't think that we will get another chance to capture a Sith."

Bail placed his hand over Kael's arm in a reassuring gesture. "I am sure Obi-Wan will handle it. We have to put our faith in him."

Kael shook his head. "Padme said the same thing. I wish I could believe in him like the both of you do. He is still young and even if he finds Dooku, who is going to guarantee that this Sith won't be able to turn him? I am not sure we can trust any Force user in this, Bail."

Bail looked up with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Dooku had been a Jedi before he became a Sith. Every Jedi is in danger of turning eventually. We should at least take this into account when planning how to defend the Republic. We can't rely on the Jedi alone in this battle."

The young Viceroy wasn't able to fight the shock at these words. "You're not implying that we need an army of non Force users to secure peace, do you?"

Kael looked embarrassed. "I know it sounds outrageous but I am indeed convinced that the Senate has to at least debate if such an army is a possibility. If the Jedi prove to be unreliable. . . ."

"Kael! We can't think of such a thing. It's what the Sith want. We need to trust each other if we want to succeed. Not every Jedi has the potential to become a Sith. Can you really imagine Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon turning Dark?"

Kael seemed to contemplate this then he shook his head. "No, you're right. I really can't imagine one of them becoming a Sith. However, who would have thought that Dooku could turn before he actually did? You never know. I am just saying that we need to discuss any possible way to protect the Republic."

Bail gave him a silent nod. He couldn't blame Kael for his train of thought. After all, the young man didn't know about the real plan.

Misunderstanding the Viceroy's nod as approval, Kael added, "I already spoke to Padme about the issue. She would support a notion in the Senate to install an army of the Republic."

Bail couldn't believe what he was hearing. Padme knew well enough that Dooku's escape had been orchestrated to lead Obi-Wan to Sidious. How had Kael been able to convince her of this?

"It doesn't sound like something Padme would support," he said.

Kael nodded. "She didn't. However, I discussed it at length with her and she changed her mind about it. She wants to secure our people as much as I do."

Bail tried to imagine what Kael could have told the young Queen to change her opinion so profoundly. Maybe she had given in to calm her Senator down? It seemed to be the best course of action at the moment. It wouldn't do to inform Kael about the mission Obi-Wan was on. Every additional source could prove a liability, which they couldn't afford at this critical point. He just had to hope that the Jedi would succeed before the Senate would make such a decision.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was tense in light of the upcoming battle and Obi-Wan had decided that an additional briefing was necessary before they would reach their destination. Qui-Gon was still communicating with the Council to get an update about how Dooku's escape was being taken on Coruscant and Obi-Wan hoped that his former Master would also be able to submit his letters to Tahl before joining their meeting.

Siri and Garen were listening closely when the young Master explained again how he wanted them to take out Sidious' entourage to clear the way to the Sith Master. Garen would be responsible for the starfighters while Siri was in charge of the ground troops.

"So, after you have given the signal we really are to blow up everything?" she asked, concentrating on the map before them.

Obi-wan nodded. "Everything except for the headquarters. We have to get Sidious' hidden files. If we want to know what he has planned, we will need them and Dooku told us that he is guarding them himself. It's an additional risk to face him like this but there is no other solution."

"No worries, Obi-Wan," Garen said. "I am sure that we will be able to distract them long enough for you and Qui-Gon to get in. I just hope that Dooku will be able to open the files."

Obi-Wan gave him a smile. "I am sure that you are up to this task, Garen. And with Siri's help on the ground, there should be enough chaos to get into the headquarters. We just need the files. Even if Dooku can't open them, there are enough specialists in the temple to do it when we are back."

Everyone grew silent when Qui-Gon entered and at seeing the concerned look on his former Master's face Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. "Qui?" he asked not able to fight the anxiety in his voice. He was well aware of the fact that the Senate and their reaction could be a weakness in their plans.

The older Master sat down, looking thoughtfully over the map before them. "Well, Bail just informed me that the Senate is discussing to create a Republic army in case the Jedi won't succeed in ending the threat of the Sith."

Obi-Wan tried to process what Qui-Gon had just said but he was suddenly overwhelmed with images of his past. He tried to breathe but wasn't able to get any air in his lungs. He felt Qui-Gon rushing to his side before his vision vanished, pulling up memories he had thought long buried.

'_General Kenobi, I think you might need this,' Commander Cody said and held out the lightsaber he had lost in his fight against Grievous. He gave the young clone a grateful smile before returning to the battle._

_He never saw it coming. Cody was shouting 'Shoot him!' and he suddenly fell. Then there was nothing left but the feeling of betrayal._

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's desperate voice pulled him out of his vision and he took a deep breath, feeling light-headed from the lack of air already.

Slowly he came out of the daze when he sensed Qui-Gon's presence in his mind, trying to soothe him over their bond.

Siri and Garen were giving him worried glances and Obi-Wan swallowed deeply. This shouldn't be happening. He should be stable enough by now to prevent such occurrences.

Qui-Gon looked toward the other Knights. "I think we need a minute here." The present Jedi retreated without question and Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan stand up.

The young man shook his head. "I don't know. . . ."

"It doesn't matter, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, leading him to a chair and giving him a glass of water.

"But it does," the young Master responded with despair in his voice. "I need to focus. Nothing happened. . . ."

Qui-Gon sighed and sat down across from his former Padawan. "Well, apparently we can't control what triggers your memories, Obi-Wan."

"But it hasn't happened for a long time. Why now?"

"I can only assume that there are still things in your former life that need to be dealt with. The betrayal of the Clones was a major event that led to the destruction of the Jedi order. Maybe your fear of having to live through that again surfaced when you realized that even though everything changed, the danger is still there."

In desperation Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands. How was it possible to control this? Once more he felt Qui-Gon sending reassurance over their bond and immediately he was calming down. Qui-Gon seemed to sense it too and squeezed the young man's shoulder.

When Obi-Wan looked up, his former Master closed his eyes briefly before he said, "The Force provided us this bond for a reason, Obi-Wan. You should take that into consideration before you decide whether you have to do things alone."

Slowly, Obi-Wan stood up and turned toward the map which was still displayed on the viewing screen. He knew that Qui-Gon was right, but he couldn't fight the sickening feeling that taking Qui-Gon with him was a mistake.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned back against a nearby table, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am well aware of the risks and I know that there are enough reasonable points to argue against my decision. However, I can't take you with me, Qui. It's dangerous enough for me to face him as it is. I. . . I just couldn't bear watching him torture you or using you against me. Our history is difficult and it was even more difficult in my former life. I won't be able to separate these experiences during the fight. I can't take you, you have to understand. . . ."

Qui-Gon inclined his head in acknowledgement, a sad smile on his face. "I understand. And I told you that I would accept whatever decision you would make, Obi-Wan."

The young man let out an audible sigh of relief before he walked over to his former Master, giving his arm a soft squeeze. "However, you are right that we have to put our bond to good use. It could help us to communicate. I suggest we stay together as long as possible. I just need to be sure that you will follow my lead. I won't be able to deal with any defiance in this fight. If I tell you to stay back, can you promise to obey?"

He saw Qui-Gon swallow. He knew well enough what he was asking of the older man. His former Master had his own head. However, in this case it was paramount that Obi-Wan be in control.

"You are the one in command here," Qui-Gon said with an accepting nod and Obi-Wan smiled at him. Both of them had their own issues to deal with, but nothing would prevent them from doing what was right in the end.

* * *

"I want you to overview the defense of the base, Dooku," Sidious commanded. "You will go with Jango Fett and his men and. . ." He narrowed his eyes threateningly. "I don't want to see you here."

Dooku shook his head. "But Master, if there is any danger. . . ." He wasn't able to finish his protest.

"I am well aware of the possible danger, Tyrannus," Sidious interrupted him sternly. "I will deal with Kenobi and Jinn on my own. I won't need you here."

When Dooku tried to object again, the Master grabbed his wrist and squeezed it firmly, evoking a wince of pain from the former Jedi. "I won't tolerate any defiance, my apprentice," Sidious hissed. "You will stay away from this fight." He looked up toward Jango who was entering the room at that moment.

"Jango," he said with an evil grin. "I just told Darth Tyrannus what we expect him to do. I assume you already received my orders?"

Jango bowed deeply toward the Sith. "My men filled me in, my Lord."

Sidious gave him a satisfied nod. "I want you to make sure that Tyrannus here is well protected. I don't want to see him here while I am fighting the Jedi."

Dooku cringed at that, knowing well enough that protection was the last thing on his Master's mind at the moment. However, he had to deal with the new situation later. For now the only way to survive was to obey.

* * *

"Something isn't right," Qui-Gon said when they came out of hyperspace.

The next moment his words were confirmed when they saw several fighters approaching their ship.

Obi-Wan reacted immediately, taking out his comlink. "Garen?"

The young Knight answered promptly. "I am going to distract them. We should get them out of the way long enough for Siri to get to the ground."

"May the Force be with you, my friend," Obi-Wan said and pressed the switch on his comlink to call Siri.

Qui-Gon looked dumbfounded toward the fight that was already taking place. They had been betrayed. How could this be?

"Garen is going to take care of them, Siri," he heard his former Padawan saying. "Just stick to the plan and go down. We are going to follow straightaway."

When the young man had finished, he looked toward Qui-Gon. The older man shook his head. "We are walking into an open trap," he said. "Do you think. . . ."

Obi-Wan took him by his arm. "No, I am sure that it wasn't Dooku who betrayed us. Come, we need to get down there."

Qui-Gon followed the younger Master on his way to the star fighter. "How could I believe that once in our life a mission would go according to plan?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan couldn't fight a smile at this. "Where would be the fun in something like that, Master?"

They had arrived at their fighter and Obi-Wan took his place in the front while Qui-Gon strapped himself in behind him. "Well, my Padawan, let's do what we always do then." And at Obi-Wan's questioning look he winked and said, "Spring the trap!"

* * *

Garen was doing a fine job in keeping the fighters out of Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's way and they were able to land on the planet without further delay. On the ground Siri was already advancing on Sidious' men and with a short assessment of the situation Obi-Wan nodded toward his former Master to follow him to the headquarters.

It was a bit too easy. The headquarters were guarded by only two men and Qui-Gon engaged them instantly to give Obi-Wan the freedom to go in. One last exchanged glance between them told the older man what he needed to know. Obi-Wan was ready.

He gave the young man an encouraging nod before he turned around again to finish off his adversaries.

* * *

Siri knew that the plan wasn't working out like this when her comlink beeped and she took it in her hands.

"Yes, Garen?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Siri? I've finished with the fighters here but I have no signal to launch the ground attack." The young Knight said.

Siri looked around. "We need to clear the building first. As we've been betrayed we had to fight our way free. I am . . ." she stopped in shock when she saw Dooku out of the corner of her eye.

"Siri?" Garen asked with concern in his voice.

"Dooku is here, Garen," Siri responded in an agitated tone. "Shouldn't he be waiting for Obi-Wan in the headquarters?"

Garen responded with an audible gulp. "He should. I just hope Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will be able to do it alone." He seemed to regain his composure immediately. "You have to clear the building of all remaining Jedi, Siri. I am ready to go down and help you blow it up. We can't wait for Obi-Wan's signal. He has enough on his plate right now."

"Alright," Siri answered. "I'm going to call you when it's done." She snapped her comlink shut and raced into the building to find her companions.


	49. Part III, Chapter 12

Well, I knew that I couldn't let you wait for a long time to get this update ;) So, I really made an effort to write this as soon as possible. Here is the fight and I just hope that it meets your expectations. It's kind of difficult to actually write the climax you've been buliding for such a long time :D

Blueowl helped me make this the chapter what it is. I can't say how grateful I am to have such a beta!

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The sense of darkness was overwhelming when Obi-Wan entered the headquarters. Though he had been prepared for it, he had to take a deep breath to ground himself in the light side of the Force. In front of him he saw a hooded figure apparently waiting for him.

"Kenobi," the man said and moved slightly toward him. "I've been waiting for this." He glanced around with a question in his eyes. "Pity," he continued. "I was hoping that your former Master would accompany you. However, that is not the case. So, we have to do this alone, don't we, my friend?"

The voice and the implied threat made Obi-Wan shiver. This was the same voice that had given the order to kill the Jedi in his former life, the same voice that had seduced Anakin to turn, the. . . . No, he had to stop it. Closing his eyes briefly he strained for a measure of calm, instantly regaining his composure. However, it hadn't been fast enough for Sidous not to notice. The Sith Lord looked up with an evil grin.

"I am curious, Kenobi. Just why is it that you bear so much hatred for me? Your feelings are. . . quite strong. . . and you carry a determination within you that I haven't encountered in a Jedi before. What is it that drives you this far?"

Assessing his options the young Jedi took a few steps toward the Sith, carefully clouding his anger. This time he was sure that the Sith hadn't seen anything in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Sidious," he said, his face blank. "Isn't it enough to know that you are a Sith Lord, who tries to destroy the Republic, to fight you?"

Sidious chuckled at that. "Your emotional control is masterful, Kenobi. However," he took another step to diminish the distance between them, his eyes showing triumph. "I am not the first enemy of the Republic you've met. So, tell me, where does this fierce will to defeat me, no, destroy me, come from?"

Before Obi-Wan was able to realize what the Sith was doing, he felt him in his mind, rummaging around to find the hidden memories. Without much effort Sidious found the walls the young man had erected and began to tear at them.

The pain was overwhelming and Obi-Wan sank down to his knees, panting heavily. Even with the mysterious bond broken, the connection between him and Sidious had given the Sith an all too easy access again. Desperately, he fought the dark presence, using all of his strength to do so. A moment later, he succeeded and he threw Sidious out with enough force to crash him into the command chair behind him with a powerful Force push. The Dark Lord's eyes widened briefly before he stood up again, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Well, that's a surprise, my Jedi friend. I wonder where this power comes from." His face twitched into a smile when he pressed another attack on the young man's mind.

The moment Sidious was in his head again Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't be able to hold him at bay for long. The Sith Lord was using every ounce of his power to bring the walls down and it was impossible for the Jedi to resist it.

Where the hell was Dooku? He should have been here waiting for him, distracting Sidious. Being alone with the Sith wasn't what Obi-Wan had planned and it was way too dangerous.

The pressure at the walls increased and through his half closed eyes he saw the shadow of his adversary approaching him. The shorter distance made it even easier for the Sith to get through and in that moment Obi-Wan realized that fighting him was futile. If he continued at this rate, he would collapse in mere seconds. There was no point in hiding any longer. Sidious would know and this time he had to die before this confrontation was over. The young Jedi Master took a deep breath, centering himself in the Force, and opened his mind, letting Sidious in without further resistance.

The memories flooded both their minds and Obi-Wan struggled against the pain they were evoking.

_The "Invisible Hand" before them, two Jedi fighting to get onto the ship to save the Supreme Chancellor. Then Palpatine sitting bound in the command room, Dooku engaging them in a fight. _

_The Jedi temple, a Master telling a Knight to spy on the Chancellor. The young Knight outraged that his Master would ask such a thing, the pain of betrayal apparent on the younger man's face._

_The same young Knight bidding his Master farewell. "May the Force be with you!" – "And with you old friend!" _

The pain was becoming stronger, Obi-Wan's head was pounding and even though he had let the Sith in, his mind seemed to fight the dark presence on its own. He cried out when the memory of Mustafar surfaced_. 'Not again!'_ he thought, feeling Sidious delve deeper.

"_If you're not with me, you're my enemy!" The young man turned around igniting his lightsaber._

"_Only a Sith deals in absolutes," his Master responded and drew his own saber. "I will do what I must!"_

_Both of them standing on a platform surrounded by lava, exhausted from a longer fight. _

"_Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" the Master exclaimed in an attempt to get through to the young man._

"_In my point of view the Jedi are evil!" the young man responded his eyes shimmering yellow from his use of the Dark side._

_The young man lost in the end but the feeling that the Master had lost everything dear to him remained. Lord Sidious had won and the Republic was lost as was the Jedi order._

Slowly, the memories began to fade and Obi-Wan felt Sidious withdrawing. Panting heavily from the ordeal, he looked up. Sidious stood motionless, surprise written all over his face. However, the moment the young Jedi tried to grab his lightsaber from his belt and strike, a Force wave sent him to the other side of the room. The impact of the push against the wall made him gasp for air.

Sidous was advancing toward him again, his eyes blazing with anger. "How?" he hissed and looked down to Obi-Wan, who was lying on the floor trying desperately to get back on his feet. His head was practically exploding with pain.

Suddenly the Sith Lord began to laugh out loud and Obi-Wan cringed at the sound of it. Then Sidious knelt down beside him and took him by his collar.

"This shouldn't be . . ." he muttered and his face took on a pensive expression. Sidous was about to process what he had seen and Obi-Wan knew that it wouldn't take the Sith too long to work it out. It was a one-call opportunity and the Jedi closed his eyes, focusing on his connection with the Force. He held out his hand and channeled his strength into it. With a strong Force push he freed himself by slamming Sidious back. The Sith Lord flew across the room, crashing into the command panel and in the next moment Obi-Wan was towering over him, his lightsaber ready to strike.

The Sith Lord immediately countered the attack and the young man was met with sparkles of a powerful Force Lightening coming from Sidious fingertips. His lightsaber deflected it; however, he felt his strength waning.

Sidious seemed to feel it too and with an evil grin he threw the Jedi again into the next wall. In an instant he had Obi-Wan again in his Force grip, choking the air out of his lungs.

"A Jedi sent back by the Force," Sidious mused not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan. Struggling to free himself, Obi-Wan wasn't able to respond. He felt the overwhelming triumph coming from Sidious in waves. The Sith had finally discovered the secret they had been trying to hide and he would use it to his advantage.

With a loud laugh Sidious let loose long enough for Obi-Wan to take a deep breath. The oxygen gave him a brief moment to connect with the Force again and he was able to draw enough power to leap over his adversary. The moment of distraction gave the Jedi time to gather his composure and take on a fighting stance.

Sidious turned around and his laughter didn't stop. "Don't you ask yourself why the Force seems so fond of you to send you back, Obi-Wan?" he asked with a taunting voice. "You must be very special to have been granted such an opportunity. And why is it that we two share a connection if the whole purpose of your presence here is to destroy me?"

He advanced toward the waiting young man, his lightsaber drawn. A thought seemed to come to his mind and with a broad smile he continued in a mocking tone. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, who was this young Jedi I so expertly turned in your former life?"

Obi-Wan froze at this. His eyes burned at the memory of Anakin on Mustafar. No, he couldn't let his memories overwhelm him now. This time Sidious wouldn't succeed, this time he would destroy him before he had a chance of twisting Anakin's mind.

His face took on a stoic expression evoking a sardonic grin from Sidious. "Don't fight it," the Sith Master said in a low voice. "This time it will be you, my friend. You will be such a fine apprentice. Not only are you much more powerful than any Jedi I've ever known but you also have the knowledge of a former life. Yes, you will be a wonderful Sith Master one day."

Obi-Wan swallowed at that. However, his conviction didn't waver. "Forget it, Sidious," he spat out. "I am a Jedi and you won't get me turned."

"Oh, but you hate me so much, my young friend. Didn't your elders tell you that hate leads to the Dark side? Isn't that what made your young Padawan turn? Or. . . I wonder. . . ." The Sith smiled. "Maybe it wasn't hate, maybe it was love. Oh yes, a powerful emotion, love. And even more powerful is the will to protect those we love, isn't it, Obi-Wan?"

The young man's eyes widened for a moment but before Sidious was able to continue his taunting, he finally found enough composure to launch an attack. With a powerful blow he tried to disarm his opponent but Sidious had anticipated it and responded with a counterstrike.

"If you still think that I will join you after what you've seen, you must be completely delusional, Sidious," Obi-Wan said, threatening the Sith with his weapon.

Sidious didn't hesitate and leapt over him. "Well, I am even more sure now that I have seen it. I know your weakness now, my Knight. You will surrender to me before this is over."

Obi-Wan advanced toward him, continuing to strike. He was well aware of the fact that he hadn't found his rhythm yet and that the Sith could easily respond. However, he needed to act before Sidious was able to provoke him again.

"Oh, my friend, I like how you're struggling," the Dark Lord said with a smile. Then he held out his hand, attacking the young man with Force Lightening. "You hate me," he said the feeling of victory written all over his face. "And you will hate me more when I finally succeed again. I am going to find this young man and now that I know his weakness, it shouldn't be difficult to make him my apprentice again."

Obi-Wan felt his strength and resolve return in a rush at this. Without effort he was able to restrain his anger and dealt the man another blow. They began to fight in earnest now. The young Jedi was using his superior skills expertly and Sidious was struggling to respond.

* * *

Dooku grumbled under his breath. He had to admit that Siri Tachi was a more than capable Jedi. However, at the moment he wished that she wouldn't put up such a fierce fight. He knew that he had to get back to headquarters soon. Obi-Wan should be there now and the young man would need his assistance. He had to find a way to leave this place.

Though he was trying to stay out of the fight, not wanting the Jedi to doubt his allegiance, he had to show Sidious' minions that he was on their side. His situation was bad and at the moment he couldn't find a way out.

When he had waited long enough for a possibility to walk out, he saw Jango Fett approaching him. He cursed the young bounty hunter for his sharpness.

"I am coming," Dooku said, trying to hide his anger. But Jango held him back by his arm.

"Wait," the bounty hunter said. "Is it true? Do you plan on killing him?"

Dooku was speechless. What was the meaning of this? As he wasn't able to read Jango's motivation, he didn't respond.

Jango gave him a nod. "I thought so." With that, he turned around, rejoining his men in the fight, not paying further attention to the Sith.

Dooku inhaled sharply. The bounty hunter's loyalty was with him not with Sidious. He smiled inwardly and turned around, running toward the headquarters, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

The blades were clashing back and forth, sending sparks skirting across the room. While Obi-Wan's skills with a lightsaber were superior to Sidious, the Sith had more command on the Force and the Jedi Master had a hard time dodging the objects the older man was constantly throwing into the battle.

Deeply immersed in the Force, the Jedi tried to find an opening and advanced again. He swiftly swept Sidious' feet out from under him and lunged for his chest. The Sith rolled aside out of harm's way and the blade sank deep into the durasteel of the headquarters' wall. Obi-Wan ripped the blade free and rushed toward Sidious, driving him back across the room with a flurry of blows. A Force shove sent the young Jedi flying into a wall and Sidious was over him in an instant, aiming his blade for Obi-Wan's neck.

The fight stopped for a moment while they were battling with their eyes. The face of the Sith was twisted into a sour expression, his eyes flashing with anger, while Obi-Wan was returning the stare with coldness, trying to keep it blank of any emotions. The Jedi mask seemed to fuel Sidious' fury even more and he reached out with his hand toward Obi-Wan's throat, crushing his windpipe. Feeling the intense lack of oxygen, Obi-Wan struggled against the overwhelming urge to succumb to blackness. The Sith loosened his grip just long enough for the young Jedi to gasp for air before pressing closed again.

"This is how it's going to end, Obi-Wan," he said with feigned sadness in his voice. "Your foolish Jedi ways won't help you now. The order has become weak and it shows in your fighting style. You need to use your emotions to defeat me." He let loose again and Obi-Wan took gulps for air.

It was enough for him to get away from the iron grip and he sprung up, hitting Sidious with his saber in the move. For a moment the Sith gasped in pain, looking unbelieving to the wound on his left arm.

"I'd rather die than join you," Obi-Wan spat out, his tone filled with venom.

The next moment Sidious was back to fighting. The anger over his own weakness seemed to fuel him and Obi-Wan had to struggle to keep up with him. However, his connection to the Force didn't waver. He drew Sidious toward the command panel again and with a swift movement he threw Sidious' chair toward his adversary, who was barely able to dodge it. The distraction was enough for the Jedi to deal another blow and this time he hit the Sith's right arm. The red lighstsaber dropped down and Sidious' eyes flashed yellow with fury. He called his weapon back to his belt and Obi-Wan felt that the pain was giving him even more strength when he held out his hands and threw his Force lightening through the Jedi's defense.

Obi-Wan fell to the ground, desperately fighting to keep the pain at bay. Sidious closed the distance between them and stopped the attack. However, it wasn't enough relief for the young man to regain his composure before the grip around his neck was back.

"There we are, my young Jedi," and he pressed Obi-Wan's throat closed again. "Pity you are determined to forfeit your life. You came in here with this fierce will to protect the ones you love and now. . . Do you really think the Force has sent you back for this? Everything will happen again. I will find this young powerful former Padawan of yours and he will bow to me even earlier than before, because he won't have you as his Master to stabilize him."

Sidious grinned and let the young Master take another breath before he locked eyes with him, his hand now circling the Jedi's neck and pressing physically. "I promise you that I am going to tell him about your petty attempt to destroy the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy and I am sure he will develop enough hate for you when he learns how you failed to protect him again. . . . Oh, yes. . . . " Now the smile grew into a chuckle. "I am sure young Anakin will be a worthy Sith, motivated through his undying hatred for you. I am going to enjoy every minute of it."

At realizing that Sidious had known all along that the Padawan was Anakin, the anger Obi-Wan had kept in check roared free and with a powerful push Sidious was slammed into the wall across from them.

Obi-Wan raced across toward the Sith and slashed for his neck. Sidious, already upright again, dodged the saber strike. The wound on his arm made him slower but didn't prevent him from using his weapon expertly enough to counter the young man's attacks. He ducked under another lethal blow and stabbed at Obi-Wan's exposed chest. Forcing the Jedi to jump backwards to avoid being impaled by the blade. However, now that the emotions were overwhelming the young Jedi Master it did nothing to stop his assault. With a flurry of strikes he forced Sidious into a corner. The Force seemed to yield to him. His strength increased and he reveled in the sense of power.

"Yesss," he heard in the distance. "Do you feel the difference? Up to this moment you've been a mere tool of the Force. But we Sith, we command the Force, wield it to our will. You are powerful, Obi-Wan! You can make the Force obey you!"

* * *

Dooku was running toward the headquarters with Force enhanced speed. Something wasn't right. He was needed there. His feelings were confirmed when he saw Qui-Gon fighting in front of the headquarters' doors. Why wasn't he with Obi-Wan?

"What are you doing here?" he yelled at his former apprentice who was engaged in a fight against two men.

Startled, Qui-Gon turned around, almost leaving an opening for his adversaries. Dooku stepped in, straightening himself while hoping his authority would still be acknowledged. "I'll deal with him," he commanded in a firm tone. "Go and help Jango over there. The Jedi have the upper hand and every man is needed." His eyes were flashing at them with all of his determination. It seemed to take the desired effect; both of them rushed toward the other building.

He turned toward Qui-Gon, who was panting heavily. "You don't want to tell me that he is in there. . ." he said, pointing toward the door, ". . .alone? What the heck were you thinking?"

The Jedi Master gave him an icy glare. "Well, as far as I understood, you should have been in there waiting for him. He relied on you, Dooku," Qui-Gon almost spat and Dooku could see that he himself had only just realized that Obi-Wan was alone with Sidious.

"We need to go in," the Sith said and moved to open the door but to no avail. Sidious must have blocked it. He let his saber fly into his hand and began cutting a hole into it. "As you've already noticed nothing was going as planned," he explained while Qui-Gon cut into the steel too. "My Master knew about the assault and my involvement in it. He sent me off with Jango and his men and it took me until now to get away from them without raising suspicion. What is your excuse?" he asked with accusation written all over his face.

Qui-Gon cringed. "Obi-Wan," he simply stated and at Dooku's questioning glance he continued, "He thought my presence would make him vulnerable. So, he decided that the confrontation should take place without me."

Dooku cursed under his breath. He should have known that Obi-Wan had planned this. All of sudden the hints the young man had given him made sense. Obi-Wan had wanted to fight Sidious with Dooku's help alone. However, this plan had led him into a more than desperate situation now. Dooku doubted that the young man would be able to resist Sidious for long.

All of sudden the darkness around them increased and Dooku stopped in his motion, paralyzed by the shock. No, it couldn't be. All color drained from his face. Looking toward Qui-Gon he saw the other man taking a shaking breath. He had felt the shift in the Force too. Dooku shivered at the notion of a Dark Kenobi. The young man already was so powerful. He was so distracted by the wave of fear that was crushing over him that he failed to notice Qui-Gon kneeling down and closing his eyes in concentration.

* * *

In the headquarters, Obi-Wan was towering over Sidious who was crumpled on the floor, his lightsaber barely holding against the young man's blows. However, the Sith's face revealed no fear. His expression spoke of triumph and victory when he reached out with his mind.

/Give in, my young friend,/ he encouraged him. /You can kill me now; you can take over and you will become a powerful Sith Master. However, think about what would be possible if you spare me. I could make you the greatest Sith ever./

The Jedi's face twitched in pain as Sidious began rummaging around in his head again. He sank to his knees, fighting against the intrusion but failing. Images flooded his mind, accompanied by the ever-present voice of the Sith Master.

/Can't you see? The people you love have always betrayed you. How painful was Qui-Gon's rejection? How long have you fought for his approval? And in the end he left you, as did Anakin. They do not deserve your affection./

Obi-Wan struggled to his feet. "No," he exclaimed, the pain and fury evident in his voice. "Stop it. Get out of my mind!" But another assault from the Sith brought him down again.

/The Jedi Council doesn't know how to save the Republic. You are worth so much more than being their pawn. You could be so powerful. You can protect those you love without any help. You are the most gifted Jedi I've ever encountered. Be my apprentice and save the ones you love./

Obi-Wan's resistance began to waver. He tried to stand up again but his body disobeyed him. Kneeling on the floor he panted and groaned fighting the pain. His mind wandered toward the feeling of power that his anger had given him mere moments ago and he desperately wished to get it back.

A broad smile on Sidious face alerted him to the next attack before he heard the Sith's voice again.

/You desire it so much, Obi-Wan. I am ready to give you the Galaxy. Just reach out and take it. Yield to me and I give you what you need. You will be able to bring peace to us all./

The young Master took a deep breath, trying to reconnect with the emotions that had given him enough strength and power to fight the Sith. He needed the energy to stand up and there was no other way than to draw on his anger, to feed on his fury, to finally command the Force into helping him. All of the boundaries the Jedi had set for himself crumbled.

But then all of sudden Sidious' presence was slammed out by another source, leaving Obi-Wan blank. Not able to understand what had happened, the young man looked up, seeing the Sith's eyes flash with anger and in the next second he launched forward, trying to grab the Jedi. His training and instinct set the young man in motion without thought. He dodged the hands, which were trying to clutch his robes and sprung up.

He felt a surge of energy over his bond with Qui-Gon, filled with reassurance and confidence. /I have faith in you, my Padawan,/ came a whisper and it was all Obi-Wan needed. Drawing on the strength Qui-Gon was lending him, he challenged Sidious once more.

A moment of inattention on the Sith's part gave the young Jedi an opening and in the blink of an eye he had disarmed his enemy.

* * *

Dooku had finally cut through the door. A glance toward Qui-Gon told him that the Jedi was still deep in his meditation. Whatever his former Padawan was doing, he couldn't wait for him to join the fight. Without hesitation he rushed into the headquarters, blanching at the sight that greeted him.

Obi-Wan was standing over Sidious, his lightsaber ready to deal the final blow and somehow the Sith Master didn't seem to be able to fight back. However, the shimmer of acceptance mixed with triumph on his Master's face made Dooku shudder. Sidious knew what would happen if the young man killed him in cold blood. It would be Obi-Wan's first step to the Dark side. Combined with whatever had happened here a few moments ago, when the Darkness had nearly overwhelmed them all, no one could predict how this powerful young Jedi would deal with it.

However, Sidious had to die. It was too risky leaving him alive. Closing his eyes briefly to prepare himself for what had to be done, Dooku focused on calling a great amount of power to him. With a flick of his arm, he shoved the young man into the nearby wall, advancing toward his Master who was kneeling on the floor, his face twisted in anger.

"How dare you?" Sidious yelled and tried to strike Dooku with Force lightening. Without effort the former Jedi held up his saber to protect himself and continued his attack.

* * *

"Dooku," Obi-Wan exclaimed, recovering from the initial shock. "Don't. . . ." Another push from the Sith apprentice sent him crashing down again, this time forceful enough to draw the air out of his lungs.

He tried to stand up but all of sudden something snapped in his mind and pain overwhelmed him. Holding his head, he tried to fight the painful pounding. Fear for Qui-Gon flooded him. His former Master had overdone it. "No," he whimpered and not able to fight the pain he was forced to simply watch while Dooku acted.

* * *

Without giving the young Jedi Master another thought, Dooku launched forward holding out his hand to Force choke Sidious. The older man, already exhausted by the effort of battling against Kenobi, tried to fight the grip around his neck, desperately gasping for air when Dooku knelt down in front of him.

The fearful eyes of his Master made the Sith apprentice's face twitch in triumph. "There you thought my plan was foolish, Master? I'd say it went quite well. After all, I am doing what is required of me." He held his lightsaber up, hovering with his tip over the older man's heart while continuing with his choking grip.

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, Master," he stated calmly before mercilessly piercing Sidious' chest with his saber.

* * *

Panting against the pain in his head, Obi-Wan looked wide-eyed toward Dooku. The Sith turned around and his eyes flashed with deep satisfaction. Obi-Wan cringed when he saw the yellow color in them. The brief moment was over as soon as he could blink and Dooku rushed over to him, kneeling down and grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyes back to their natural color and full of concern.

Obi-Wan gave him a wan nod. "Qui-Gon?" he croaked out, feeling his strength waver again.

Dooku looked toward the entrance and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't able to see the older Jedi. "I don't know. . . I can't look, Obi-Wan. I need to secure the files first."

He sprung up and went over to the command panel, turning the screen on. Obi-Wan struggled to stand up but the constant pain coming from the bond with Qui-Gon was too much. He needed to shield himself from it. Closing his eyes, he enveloped himself with the Force and slowly began to erect walls around the hurting area in his mind. The effort made him cry out in pain. He was exhausted and his fear for Qui-Gon was close to overwhelming him.

Meanwhile, Dooku had returned to him. Clipping a datapad to his belt, he held out his hand to Obi-Wan. "Are you able to walk? We need to leave. I am sure it won't take Siri much longer and they are going to blow things up here."

Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, trying to keep himself steady. Taking his first step, he faltered and Dooku reached out to help him. He took in a shaking breath and gave the other man a nod to show him he was ready to go.

Slowly, they made their way toward the door, Dooku pulling him forward while he was making an effort to keep the pain out of his head. The moment he saw Qui-Gon, dread twisted his stomach into knots. His former Master was lying on the floor, motionless. He exchanged a worried look with Dooku and put even more effort into keeping himself upright.

They were able to move faster then and when they had finally made their way to the older Jedi, Obi-Wan crumbled down at his side, making a desperate grab for his friend and checking his pulse. Relieved to at least feel it faintly, he ran a thumb over Qui-Gon's cheek, trying to put all of the gratitude he was feeling into the gesture. "You saved me, Master," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Dooku crouched down at their side and placed his hand on Qui-Gon's chest. With wide eyes, Obi-Wan saw a spark coming from the Sith's fingertips and a blue light seemed to envelop the motionless form of Qui-Gon. In an instant the pulse under his fingers grew stronger.

"What?" he asked with shock written all over his face.

Dooku waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I just tried to stabilize him. We need to get moving!"

He turned around and scanned their surroundings for help. Obi-Wan shook his head. This wouldn't do. He grabbed his comlink from his belt, holding it out for Dooku to take it. "Garen," he said with his voice still broken.

Dooku nodded and switched it on. In a second, Garen was responding.

"Obi-Wan? Where are you? We are ready to blow everything up. . . ."

"We need help down here. Qui-Gon is severely injured as is Obi-Wan. Send a transport to bring them to the command ship." Dooku's voice was laced with the authority of a leader and Garen reacted immediately to it.

"Transport is on its way, Dooku. Leave the comlink open for them to determine your location."

Knowing that he could trust Garen with this task, Obi-Wan finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fainted.

* * *

"We've blown everything up before we left, Master Windu," Siri ended her report, looking toward the hologram of the Korun-Master.

The blue shimmering form gave her a nod. "Well done, Knight Tachi. I assume there isn't a corpse left then?"

She shook her head. "No. Dooku suggested destroying the headquarters after we had retrieved the files. We agreed with him on this. Unfortunately, a few men were able to escape. However, Dooku says they are bounty hunters and it is likely that they will just go looking for another job."

"Do you have a report about Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's conditions yet?"

Siri looked down, hiding the flicker of fear in her eyes. "No, master. The healer is still with them. I checked for vital signs when they arrived here and they seemed to be alive. We just have to hope that they will be all right."

Mace Windu gave an audible sigh. "Did Dooku tell you what happened?"

"He refuses to speak with us. He insists that he will talk to you and Master Yoda after our return. No one knows what has transpired in the headquarters. The only thing we know for sure is that Sidious is dead, killed by a lightsaber through his heart."

She saw the brief annoyance in Master Windu's eyes. "Well, we can't force him to talk. Just see to it that he will be brought to us." Another sigh escaped the Korun-Master's lips. "We should count the mission as successful then."

Siri shared his subdued mood. Sidious was dead, yes, but at what cost no one knew yet. She just hoped that Qui-Gon as well as Obi-Wan would survive this.

"Do you have the files secured?" Mace interrupted her musings.

"Yes, Master. Garen has them. Dooku assured us that he would try to open them as soon as we arrived in the temple. However. . . ."

Master Windu seemed to understand. "You still don't trust him, do you?"

She looked down trying to rein in her temper. "He isn't very cooperative at the moment. And. . . when Garen and I went into the headquarters after the transport had left with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and him, the darkness was overwhelming."

She shook her head, having regained her composure. "No, I don't trust him. I am sure that in his heart he is still a Sith. Who knows if he didn't help us for one purpose only? Maybe it was the easiest way to get rid of his Master."

Mace raised his eyebrows. "You really think that, Knight Tachi?"

She was getting frustrated. "I don't know what to think anymore, Master Windu. Obi-Wan's life-force was weak to say the least when we found him. Qui-Gon was even worse. And Dooku was standing there without one scratch. And now he wouldn't talk about what happened? If I could feel something about him, something other than this overwhelming darkness, if he only gave us an explanation why he wasn't there when Obi-Wan had counted on him. . . ." She released a deep breath and received an understanding gaze from the Korun-Master.

"We are going to ask him all that. He is still in Jedi custody and if his explanations aren't sufficient, there will be no need to let him go."

She tried to smile to reassure him. "Thank you, Master," she said. "I will keep you updated as soon as we receive a report from the healer."

The hologram disappeared and Siri sat down, taking a deep breath. She had to admit that she hadn't shared Obi-Wan's trust toward Dooku before and she needed to separate those feelings to judge the former Jedi. However, seeing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan motionless on the floor had been such a shock for her that she wasn't able to think clearly. Maybe it was better that Dooku wouldn't talk to them. Who knows what she would do if she deemed him responsible for anything that had happened to her friends?

* * *

Bail came into Kael's quarters the moment the Senator was communicating with Padme. Listening to their conversation briefly, Bail realized they were still debating about an army for the Republic and rolled his eyes. Well, at least he hoped that this would no longer be an issue.

Kael turned around when he heard him and gave him a tight smile. "Any news?" he asked and at Bail's nod he waved his hand to the chair at his side. Bail sat down and smiled toward Padme.

"It is done," he said. "Sidious is dead."

The Senator's eyes widened in surprise. "He is?"

"That's wonderful news, Bail," Padme said and her blue shimmering form smiled. At seeing Bail's sober expression she grew serious again. "Is. . . Is Obi-Wan all right?" she asked and Bail could hear the fear in her voice.

Bail's gaze dropped to the floor. "We don't know yet. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are unconscious and we are awaiting a report from the healer at the moment." He looked up into the shocked eyes of the young Queen.

"I am sure everything will be all right, Padme," he tried to reassure her.

"I am going to leave immediately," she said when she had regained her composure. "Prepare my arrival on Coruscant, Kael." Without awaiting a reply, she ended the conversation, leaving her Senator stunned.

After a moment of silence Kael turned toward Bail. "It was their plan all along, wasn't it?" he asked.

Bail shifted his gaze toward the window, not liking the accusing tone of his friend. He had every reason to hold a grudge though. "I'm sorry, Kael," he said in a soft voice. "We had to keep it a secret. Anyone who would have known about this. . . ."

"Would have been a liability to the plan," the Senator cut in. "I understand. But Padme knew?"

Bail was getting uncomfortable. How should he explain that Obi-Wan wouldn't have left Padme without her knowing about the danger he was in?

Kael spared him of responding. "I understand. . . ." he repeated. "So, he loves her too."

Bail didn't like the defeated tone of his friend and moved toward him squeezing his shoulder. "Kael. . . ." He didn't know what to say.

The young Senator shook Bail's hand off with a growl and walked toward the window, staring into space. "I really love her, you know," he said flatly.

Bail walked over to him, carefully avoiding touching him again. "I know, Kael. But she doesn't love you that way."

"I thought that she had a crush on him," Kael responded with sadness in his voice. "I thought it would go away once she realized that he can't offer her what she needs. He is a Jedi, not only a Jedi but also the most devoted Jedi I've ever met. He won't be able to give her what she deserves."

Bail let the following silence stretch, knowing that there was nothing he could say to diminish the pain his friend was feeling. Kael had to get over this all by himself and the only thing Bail could do for him was to be at his side in case he needed him.

* * *

The Jedi temple was on full alert when the ships from the mission returned. Mace had already informed Tahl and ordered her back to Coruscant. However, her arrival wasn't expected until the next morning. Meanwhile, Bant would be responsible for looking after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The report he had received from the on board healer had him calmed down a bit. Both of them had a good chance of recovering.

Obi-Wan was exhausted because of the constant source of pain from his bond with Qui-Gon. However, the healer had told Mace that they couldn't separate them and close off the bond because it seemed to be Qui-Gon's life-force at the moment. Both of them would have to heal slowly together until Qui-Gon would be strong enough to recover on his own.

Bant moved them toward the healer's wing without delay and Mace was left with Siri and Garen on the landing platform. "Where is he?" Mace asked and Siri pointed toward the ship.

"Dooku is still in there. No one was able to talk to him on our way here, Master Windu. I hope you will have more luck with him."

Mace looked toward the ship, sensing Dooku's Force-presence. It was dark, even darker than it had been before the Sith had left. He gave Garen and Siri a nod. "Prepare your report for the Council. We are going into session tomorrow morning to debrief you."

Both left with a bow and Mace went into the ship to find Dooku. The strong presence led him into the galley where the Sith was sitting, his head buried in his hands. The Korun-Master sat down across from him, waiting for the other man to acknowledge his presence. He reached out into the Force and felt the strong connection this man had with Obi-Wan which made him startle. He had known that the young Jedi Master had relied on Dooku for this mission but what Mace was feeling now was different from that. It seemed that their destinies were entwined in the Force and he didn't know what to think about it.

Then the Sith looked up. "Master Windu," he said with a flat voice and inclined his head.

"What happened, Dooku?" Mac asked, expecting the other man to explain his subdued mood.

Dooku shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better if Master Yoda were present for this conversation too?"

The Korun-Master's eyes flashed with anger at this but in an instant he had regained his composure. "We need to know how Sidious died. There is no point in forestalling this any longer, Dooku. I have to decide if you are to remain in Jedi custody or not."

Dooku smiled wanly at that. "You don't need to force me, Windu. I am willing to remain here until everything is sorted out. Where should I go anyway, now that my Master is dead?"

Mace leaned forward, locking eyes with the Sith. "Who did it, Dooku? Who killed him?"

Dooku sighed deeply. "I did. It was what my Master has trained me to do."

Mace stared at him, bewildered. "Where was Obi-Wan?" Something told him that Sidious didn't die in a normal battle.

Dooku stood up, taking a deep breath. "I shoved him aside the moment he hesitated."

Mace narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "He hesitated?"

"He had Sidious at his mercy and being the Jedi he is, he wasn't able to murder him in cold blood. I sensed that he couldn't do it and decided to do what was necessary."

Mace felt that something wasn't right about what Dooku was saying. It was just too perfect. Obi-Wan the Knight, so immersed in the Light that he couldn't destroy his worst enemy because of the Jedi code. It was a tale made for a legend of the Jedi and their devotion to the light side of the Force.

"Is that all?" he asked, knowing well enough that he wouldn't find out the truth from Dooku right now.

Dooku snorted at his question. "All? Isn't that enough? Your enemy is dead, utterly destroyed, and your hero didn't succumb to the Dark Side. What more do you want?"

There was no point in persisting and a brief look into Dooku's eyes showed him that the Sith knew exactly what he was doing. Mace gave him a curt nod and turned around, indicating that Dooku should follow him.

"I'll show you to your quarters, Dooku. Be prepared to report to the Council tomorrow morning."


	50. Part III, Chapter 13

So, here is the next chapter. After all the fighting, things are calming down a bit.

We arrived almost at the end of Book I now. I can't believe, that I came so far! Now that I know that this works, I am surely going to write Book II :) I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of blueowl, my beta. I think everyone can see, that the story has much improved since it is beated by blueowl!

I also want to thank xJadedJedix for helping me editing the older chapters.

And there is nothing that motivates me more than your constant feedback! Each and every review is precious to me and feeds the muse. Sometimes it even interfered with how the story was proceeding. So, thanks to everyone!

Enough of the talk and on with the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It took Qui-Gon a week to regain enough strength to support himself, and during this time Tahl didn't allow any visits to him and Obi-Wan. She had informed the Council that the bond was doing its job, but that the connection was fragile, and that any distraction would lead to longer suffering of both. There were already enough problems to deal with as it was. Obi-Wan was having bad nightmares; he was tossing and turning in his sleep, and even under the effects of the sedation, she had given him, he didn't fully rest.

One night, when the nightmares had become so bad that the bond and the life-supporting connection with Qui-Gon had begun to suffer, Tahl had called for Anakin, who had helped wonders. Over their connection, he had been able to soothe Obi-Wan enough to settle him down. From that day on, the boy was an almost constant presence in the healers wing, always ready to help when the dreams struck again.

While Tahl, Anakin and Bant were focused on Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's recovery, the Council had debriefed Siri, Garen and Dooku and were now discussing how to deal with what they came to know. Mace and Master Yoda were sure that Dooku hadn't told them the truth; however, after contemplating the matter, they decided that sticking to the former Jedi's tale was for the best. It wouldn't help the order if the Senate knew that one of the most respected Jedi had been tempted by the Dark side. Already the voices against the foundation of an army of the Republic were rising, claiming that the Jedi order was more than capable of defending democracy without any other support. Everything seemed to come into place and the trust in the Jedi to keep the Republic safe was increasing.

Bail Organa and Padme were now on their way to the temple. Bail was about to meet with Mace Windu, because the Senate had decided to conduct a hearing the moment Obi-Wan was up to it, and Padme hoped that Tahl would finally allow her to see her love. She was shifting nervously on her seat in Bail's speeder.

Bail was trying to calm her down. "Padme, stop it. Obi-Wan is fine and I am sure that you can visit him as soon as he is up to it. Tahl wouldn't deny you that."

Padme gave him an annoyed look. "I am really getting tired of hearing how fine Obi-Wan is. Do you in earnest believe that such a confrontation wouldn't at least disturb him? I can feel that there is more to this than Tahl lets us know."

Bail heaved a deep sigh. Padme had been telling him this constantly during the last few days. She also doubted that Dooku's report included everything that had really happened. She refused to believe what the former Jedi was telling them. Bail had thought about that and had tried to explain to her that it wouldn't help to insist. At the moment everything seemed to proceeding just fine. It was best to leave the things that really had happened buried.

"Padme," he said in a clipped tone. "Please don't do this. I agree with the Jedi Council that Dooku did us a great service in insisting on the fact that Obi-Wan didn't touch the Dark. He is a hero in the eyes of the people and we can't afford any doubt concerning his devotion to the Light."

Padme snorted at that. "And if it's a lie? Are we really considering building the trust between the Senate and the Order on that? What if they come to know one day?"

Bail's face was twisting into a sour expression now. "We don't know if it's a lie, Padme. At the moment this is _all _that we know. Just wait until you've talked to Obi-Wan and I promise you, if he tells us more, we will deal with it. But please stop doing this now."

Padme rolled her eyes at that, but she didn't persist. Relieved that the conversation seemed to be closed for the moment, Bail steered his speeder toward the temple-landing platform. He had to focus on his upcoming meeting with Master Windu and he hoped that Padme would finally be able to see Obi-Wan today. The speculations were taking their toll on both of them and it was time to deal with the truth, whatever that was.

* * *

"Any success yet?"

Dooku whirled around, startled by the voice coming from behind. "Master Windu," he drawled, annoyed that the Jedi had been able to sneak up on him. He had let his guard down, an instinctive reaction to being back at the Jedi temple. He turned around toward the screen before him again. "I was able to open the files and I am sure you will be interested in what I have here." He pressed a button to switch on a recording he had found.

"_The whole temple is on full alert, Master. It's obvious that they are preparing an important mission."_

Mace blanched at hearing the voice coming from the transmission.

"_Does the Chancellor know about the nature of this mission?"_ Sidious' voice filled the room.

"_He had an encounter with Master Windu today and I am sure that the Jedi told him what they are up to. However, he is very secretive about it. I fear they know that you have placed your spies on Coruscant." _

Dooku turned the recording off. "I wasn't able to find any other recording that contains a hint to our mission. I am sure this was the reason why Sidious had been warned."

Mace gave him a nod. "The Chancellor's assistant? That explains why he always seemed to be ahead of things."

Dooku crossed his hands behind his back. "He had planned to gain the position as Chancellor once. We should have thought about the possibility that he had the office infiltrated."

"Well, it didn't help him against you and Obi-Wan." Mace gave him an icy glance, and Dooku knew that the Korun-Master was still trying to provoke him to tell the truth about the battle.

"I found more," the former Jedi said, ignoring the attempt. "There is another apprentice."

Mace's eyes widened. "There is? Who. . . .?"

Dooku shook his head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to find any further information about him. It seems that Sidious had trained him long ago and after the plan on Naboo had failed, he sent him away. The only thing I found on him is stored on this datapad. It must be a male and he was sent out to complete a task. However, I couldn't find any indication, as to what the nature of this task was, and it could well be that he already died."

Mace was stunned. Sitting down and taking the offered datapad, he said, "This is bad news. We need to find him."

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think you can find him? His whereabouts weren't even stored in Sidious' secret files. I doubt Sidious knew where he was. Whatever this task was, it was important enough for my former Master to hide any obvious trace about it."

"Force, Dooku, we _need_ to find something about him. This was Sidious secret plan. Obi-Wan warned us about this. He always repeated how this Sith had planned out every single possibility. This apprentice is dangerous. Sidious wouldn't have let him go without guiding him, if he weren't a formidably trained Sith."

Dooku's eyes lit up in surprise. "You really thought it would be over, didn't you? Send Obi-Wan to kill him and return to your comfortable little Jedi world? How could you and Master Yoda be so naïve? You should have been prepared for this. Even if I hadn't found this information, the Dark side didn't die with Sidious. It will always be there."

Mace stood up and straightened, his eyes flashing with anger. "And what about you, Dooku? Have you already decided which side you will choose in this battle? Are you going to return to the Jedi? Or did you plan to take over from Sidious?"

Dooku's eyes narrowed. "Well, at the moment, I am making an effort to help you. However, I'm beginning to ask myself if this is a wise course of action." He turned around, shutting down the screen and moving toward the exit. Before leaving, he locked eyes with Mace and his voice was laced with venom when he said, "You want to know which side I am on? I'll tell you. I am on Obi-Wan Kenobi's side. I always have been, and I always will be. Remember that."

* * *

The light in the healers wing was hurting his eyes and after the horrors of his nightmare, Obi-Wan curled up in his bed, trying to find his inner center. Last night the dreams had been even worse than before, and he was grateful that Tahl had separated him from Qui-Gon this morning. His former Master's life-force had been fragile and he was glad that the older man could support himself now. The nightmares had not only disturbed Obi-Wan but also Qui-Gon, and now that the younger man was no longer necessary to keep Qui-Gon alive, his former Master would have the needed silence to recover.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath when he thought about Anakin. The boy had seen it all and it made his stomach turn into knots to think what it would do to his future Padawan. It was far too early for Anakin to see the horrors of the Dark side, and he hated the fact that the boy saw how weak Obi-Wan was. How should he train him now? However, he needed to consider that Anakin wasn't a normal boy and that he had already seen more than a child should have. After all, he was sure that the images of his future self turning were more disturbing than what the dreams had shown him.

Before he could dwell on this, he felt the soothing energy coming over his bond with Anakin and slowly he opened his eyes, seeing the sleepy boy sitting opposite him on a chair. Anakin reached out with his hand and placed it on Obi-Wan's shoulder, projecting his concern quite clearly. Uncurling himself and sitting up, Obi-Wan took the smaller hand into his own and squeezed it.

"I'm fine, Anakin," he said and locked eyes with the boy. "I have to thank you. You helped a lot during the last few nights." He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. His voice was raspy and he took the glass of water Anakin offered him, gratefully.

The boy's eyes shone brightly at seeing him awake, and Obi-Wan returned a wan smile to him. Silently he thanked the Force that he was still able to enjoy being with the people he loved. There had been enough moments during his fight against Sidious when he had thought that he would never have that opportunity again.

"I'm so glad, you're awake, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, and he could feel the happiness coming from the boy in waves. He squeezed Anakin's shoulder briefly, his eyes showing his own joy at seeing his future Padawan.

As it had to be expected the door opened a moment later and Tahl came in. She smiled brightly when she saw Obi-Wan up and awake and took the young man's wrist to check his pulse. With a satisfied nod she said, "You're on your way to recovery, Obi-Wan."

He closed his eyes briefly, chasing away the memories of his nightmare again. Then he looked up with a questioning glance. "Qui-Gon?" he asked.

"I put him into a healing trance and he should be back to his normal self in a few days," she responded. "You helped him a great deal in lending him your life-force."

A sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips. "I merely returned the favor, Tahl. Without him and his life-force, I wouldn't have been able to end the fight against Sidious."

Tahl shifted uncomfortably at that. "You should tell Mace and Master Yoda what happened," she said, biting her lip.

The young man frowned at that. "Didn't Dooku tell them?"

"He did. . . What we know is that you had Sidious at your mercy but hesitated to kill him. So, Dooku took matters in his own hands."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Anakin was giving them a puzzled glance, and Obi-Wan knew that now wasn't the time for the truth. He gave Tahl a silent nod, indicating that he wouldn't press the issue further and the healer took the boy's hand.

"As much as I understand your need to stay with Obi-Wan, there is someone who has been eager to see him for days. I think we should give them some privacy, while we're preparing a well deserved breakfast." She smiled broadly at seeing the boy's face lit up.

"Padme will be here any minute," Tahl said to Obi-Wan and with a short hug, Anakin followed her out.

* * *

"Viceroy," Mace greeted his guest. "I am glad you could make it. We have a few things to discuss."

Bail bowed toward the Master and sat down on the offered seat. "I assume we're going to prepare the hearing the Senate will conduct."

Mace gave him a short nod. "We will; however, there is more. . . Dooku was able to access the files and he found one of Sidious' spies."

Bail straightened a bit at that. "He did? Well, that's good news, isn't it?"

"Depends on the point of view," Mace responded, his tone serious. "The Chancellor's office has been infiltrated. We have a recording that proves that Valorum's assistant has been feeding information to the Sith."

Bail inhaled sharply at that. "She did? But Thea Erach was Valorum's closest confidant. He won't take this news lightly." He placed his hand on his chin, contemplating the implication of what he had just come to know. "We should have known that the spy was someone in an important position. No one knew about the mission, except the Jedi Council, a few members of the Alliance and the Chancellor."

"I am going to inform Valorum about it shortly. I don't think that it would be wise to barge into his office and arrest her. It should be him who decides how to deal with her."

Bail gave him a nod. "I am sure the Chancellor will give her over to Republic authorities. If she isn't Force-sensitive, we should leave her punishment to the Senate."

Mace shook his head. "She isn't, I am sure about that. She was just another pawn in Sidious' plans. The problem is that it will weaken Valorum's position in the Senate. This doesn't help us in preventing the foundation of an army."

"Senator Antilles has gathered enough votes against it already," Bail said to reassure the Councilor. "I am positive that this will no longer be an issue. After the hearing everyone will declare the Jedi the heroes of the Republic and no one is going to talk about it again."

Mace was clearly unsure that the viceroy was right. "It all depends on what Dooku is going to tell them."

Bail narrowed his eyes. "And if Obi-Wan is confirming it. . ."

Mace heaved a deep sigh. "I am sure that Master Kenobi won't defy an order coming from the Council. We can't afford any doubt concerning the Jedi's devotion to the light."

"Padme keeps insisting that more transpired in the battle than Dooku is letting us know. What if. . . "

Mace dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "If there is more, we will deal with it in the temple. I won't allow anything that will lead us to the foundation of an army."

Bail was getting annoyed. He knew that Mace was right in sticking to Dooku's report, but that didn't mean they shouldn't discuss other possibilities. "Don't do this, Master Windu. What does it mean anyway? Deal with it? Are you going to investigate Obi-Wan Kenobi? The hero, who defeated the most dangerous threat the Republic has faced in centuries? How are you going to explain that?"

Mace raised his eyebrows. "I can assure you, viceroy, that the Council has its methods in dealing with the Dark side. We will not tolerate any interference from the outside with this."

Bail gave a snort at that. "Please, how are you going to investigate and leave him on the Council? And how would you explain otherwise? I am with you in that, but you need to prepare the worst case. If Obi-Wan was really tempted by the Dark side, I would suggest that you and Master Yoda deal with this in private. It wouldn't do to lead people to believe that something is wrong with their hero."

"And deceive the Council? Leave him there, without questioning his devotion? That's impossible." Mace shook his head vehemently.

"You are already deceiving the Senate, if our fears are confirmed." Bail pointed out, his voice becoming agitated now. "Why would you take such a risk just to stick to your Jedi ways? We all know that Obi-Wan is devoted to the Light despite what happened in this battle."

Mace barely resisted the urge to crash his fist on the table. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward, his eyes shining with determination. "We don't know that, viceroy. The Dark side changes people. If the transgression was severe, we can't ignore it. However, I won't let the public know about what we're doing. I can assure you that the Council has its ways to explain things."

Bail sprung up, not able to contain his anger any longer. "That's exactly what Obi-Wan wanted to end. I can imagine what you're going to do. You'll send him on a mission for a long time, far away from Coruscant, hiding the fact that he is no longer in the Council's good graces. Obi-Wan wanted the Senate and the Jedi to work together, to trust each other. You're going to destroy that with this."

Both of them panted heavily, trying to regain their composure. Then Bail sat down again and with a calm voice he said, "Have you ever considered the possibility that we could deal with that army? If the Jedi were to be the leaders. . ."

He was interrupted by the Korun-master mid-sentence. "It's. Not. Possible. We can't afford to let things repeat. . ." he stopped, his eyes showing the shock over what he was about to say. Regaining a measure of calm, he continued. "I mean we are keepers of the peace not soldiers. I can't allow any Jedi to lead an army. It would destroy us."

Bails eyes narrowed in suspicion. Did he just hear right? Had Master Windu said _'repeat'_? What were the Jedi hiding?

He saw the facial expression of the Master returning to his blank Jedi mask and knew he wouldn't get any answers now. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere and what were they talking about anyhow? "Let's not dwell on possibilities, Master," he said with a respectful tone. "Hopefully Obi-Wan will confirm Dooku's report and our argument will be futile."

The expression in Mace's eyes showed him that the Korun-Master didn't believe in that. However, he inclined his head in agreement and Bail left, deciding to look for Padme, who should be with Obi-Wan right now.

* * *

In the healers wing, Padme was standing over Obi-Wan's bed, not able to take her eyes from her love. He reached out to her and with a sigh she sank down to him. Both of them indulged in the embrace without saying a word. Tears were glistening in her eyes. This was how her life would be from now on. Mission after mission she would fear for his life, and she just hoped that often enough she would enjoy such a moment; the moment when she finally had him back.

He loosened his grip on her and smiling she sat back onto the chair placed at his bedside. He kept her hand in his and his eyes shone with happiness when he looked at her.

"Force, Obi-Wan," she said her voice trembling. "You gave me quite a scare. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're still alive."

He reached out and ran a thumb over her cheek at that. "I am fine, Padme." His voice was low, laced with emotions.

She fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her again and smiled. "Tahl said that you will be up and about in the space of two days now."

He inclined his head and when he looked up she saw a twinkle in his eyes. "I will, and I promise to spare some time then to really appreciate you being here on Coruscant, your Highness."

She laughed at that. "Well, Master Jedi, I would be honored to spend some time with you. However," her expression took on a hint of sadness. "I fear that once you're out of the healers wing, you will be too busy to meet with me."

He sighed, his exasperation evident. "What's happening out there, Padme? I've already heard what Dooku told the Council, but how did they receive it?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? They were satisfied that their hero didn't waver. Your unfaltering devotion to the Light is _the_ issue in the temple."

She saw him frown at her words. "You don't believe him. . ." he said with surprise in his voice.

She looked down to the floor, not wanting him to think she didn't trust him. She felt his hand return to hers. When she looked up again, his gaze was distant.

"You're right," he began, his tone flat. "I am not this Knight in shining armor Dooku makes the Jedi believe I am. I've never been so close to turning than I was in this fight. If it hadn't been for Qui-Gon, I would have used the Dark side to defeat him. I already did and. . ." His face twisted in pain. "I enjoyed it, Padme. The feeling was overwhelming. I was powerful and the Force obeyed my command. It was incredible. . . ."

She swallowed against the words of denial, which were forming in her mind. She felt that he hadn't finished yet. Glad that he seemed to trust her enough to pour out his deepest secrets, she remained silent until he was ready to continue.

"I wanted to draw on this power. It would have been easy to kill Sidious with it. I desperately tried to hang on to it until. . ." he took a deep breath. "Until I felt Qui-Gon over our bond. He believed in me, his trust was unwavering and he forced me to choose. So I made my choice. I wasn't ready to disappoint everyone I loved. I knew that I could only win, if I remained in the Light. With Qui-Gon's help, I was able to defeat him without drawing on the Dark side."

Padme nodded, her relief showing in her expression. "And then you hesitated," she stated with a smile. "You hesitated because you are a Jedi, Obi-Wan."

He lowered his eyes at that and she gave him a puzzled look. "You _did _hesitate, didn't you?"

When he looked up, she saw despair in his eyes. "I didn't." His voice was barely above a whisper and she cringed at it. He inhaled sharply. "I was ready to kill him. There was no hint of hesitation. Even after I'd chosen the Light, the need to kill him was stronger. It was Dooku who had seen it. He shoved me away and did it. But. . ." he locked eyes with her. "It's important that you know, I didn't hesitate for a moment. I would have killed him and I wouldn't have regretted it, if I had done so."

She tried to process it, tried to imagine herself at his place. She would have acted the same way. Palpatine had threatened her people and had she been given the possibility, she would have killed him. She shook her head. It was human; Obi-Wan was human. There was no such thing as a Jedi who was never angry, never tempted by revenge or the need to kill to protect the ones he loved. The only thing that made her uneasy was how the Council would react to this bit of news.

She leaned over to him, touching his lips with a chaste kiss. "I love you," she whispered and he drew her into a firm embrace, deepening the kiss. She felt his relief at her reaction and with a sigh she sank into his arms, happy that he had trusted her enough to tell her everything.

* * *

Dooku was still working on Sidious' files when Obi-Wan came to look for him. Sensing the young man's presence the moment he entered the room, he spun around. Obi-Wan was walking slowly, still weak from his ordeal. But he seemed to be healthy enough to participate in the Senate hearing, which would take place the next day.

Dooku stood across from the Jedi and for a moment he didn't know what to say. The young man's eyes showed that the fight with Sidious had altered him, the bright light having disappeared the tiniest bit. Dooku shuddered at the image that came to his mind: Obi-Wan burning with fury, his eyes flashing yellow. He shook himself. This didn't happen and it never would as long as he was able to prevent it.

The tired smile in Obi-Wan's face reminded him of the Jedi's condition and he waved toward a chair dragging his own over to it. Gratefully, the young man sat down and let out the breath he'd been holding. He still seemed to be in pain and Dooku shook his head in exasperation. "Why are you wandering around if you're still too weak to do so comfortably, Obi-Wan?" he asked with reproach in his voice.

Obi-Wan made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I needed to see you, that's all," he replied. "Why did you lie?"

Dooku looked away, avoiding eye contact when he responded. "I didn't exactly lie, Obi-Wan. I just told the Council what they wanted to hear, what everyone wants to hear. Or do you think the Republic is able to understand the subtleties of the Force? It's the truth, from a certain point of view. You didn't turn."

"Look at me," Obi-Wan demanded at that and Dooku wasn't able to defy the command. The young Jedi Master's eyes showed an inner determination now. "You can't believe that the Council will support this. We've already decided that the Jedi will work together with the Senate. They are going to agree with me that the Senate has to know what really happened."

Dooku shook his head. "They won't," he said. "They already discussed it and Mace will stick to my report, despite what you are going to tell them. We all know that now isn't the moment to give the Senate a reason to mistrust the Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in bewilderment. "They can't," he uttered, already realizing that Dooku was telling the truth. "It's against everything we've discussed. It's a mistake. . ."

"It isn't," Dooku cut in. "What do you want to do? Going into the Senate and telling them that even a Jedi like you isn't immune to the Dark side? Tell them that you've almost turned and that the Galaxy would have seen a much more dangerous Sith than Sidious then? Are you out of your mind?"

Obi-Wan stood up and straightened himself. Dooku cringed at the air of authority that was radiating from the young Master. "That's exactly what I am going to do, Dooku, and neither the Council nor you are going to prevent me from doing what I think is right."

Without another glance the young man rushed out.

* * *

He pushed the Council chamber's doors open, ignoring the protest coming from the Padawan in front of the chamber. "Master Kenobi . . ." she cried after him when he stepped into the session.

The Councilors turned toward him, the expression in Mace Windu's face thunderous. With a short nod, he dismissed the Padawan. "It's all right," he said. "Just close the doors. We'll take care of this."

Obi-Wan rushed into the middle of the room, not taking his seat but standing there, looking about. "I won't let you do this," he said, his voice firm.

Mace shook his head. "Please sit down, Master Kenobi," he commanded, the tone of his voice not allowing a refusal.

However, the young Jedi Master didn't back down. He stepped forward and locked eyes with his friend. "I will not sit down, and you will hear me out, _Master Windu_." He emphasized the title and his eyes shone with fury.

He took a deep breath, straining for a measure of calm. It wouldn't do to lose control. "I am aware of the fact that this Council has decided to stick to Dooku's report, despite it being untrue." He let the words hang in the room, feeling the collective gasp of the Council members. "The truth is. . . I was tempted. I've never been closer to turning than I was in this confrontation, and it was to be expected. Don't tell me you thought this wouldn't happen. Sidious was intelligent enough to play with my insecurities. Any Sith would do that, and any Jedi would be vulnerable."

He looked about, seeing the shock in the Council members' eyes. "I won't let you go out there and make me the hero of the Light, because I. Am. Not."

Mace seemed to have gathered his composure first. "Obi-Wan," he began, and the young man noticed that the Korun-Master had a hard time staying calm. "We've already discussed the possibility that Dooku didn't tell us the whole truth. However, we can't tell the Senate that you of all people could have fallen to the Dark side. You have to put your personal feelings aside and do what is right for the Order."

"It's not the right thing, Mace," Obi-Wan insisted. "We need to tell them the truth. For years we implemented changes in the order to make people see that we aren't the perfect little Jedi they thought us to be. We need to continue that path. The Senate is able to deal with the fact that we are vulnerable. We have to have faith in them, as we expect them to have faith in us."

Master Yoda leaned forward, his ears twitching. "Go forth with their plans for an army they will, when this you tell them."

He knew Master Yoda was right; however, they couldn't let fear of the Senate's decisions guide them. It all came down to trusting each other and he needed to convince the Council of his point. "Masters," he said, addressing them all with a calm voice as he looked around. "You of all people know my reasons for being against such an army. However, if they think it will help them to secure the Republic, we can't prevent them from making this decision. We can't manipulate what the Senate does."

Now the other Council members seemed to come out of their stunned silence. "Master Kenobi," Adi Gallia interfered. "You can't be serious. We all know what the Clones did in your former life, and you would take that risk again?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Palpatine wouldn't have been able to execute order 66 if the Jedi had been supported by the Senate and the people of the Republic. At the end, he succeeded because the Jedi had become estranged from the people. And lying to them now would lead us on exactly that path. Let them decide what they think is best. Just keep the Jedi out of this. Do not allow them to make us the leaders of their army. As long as we remain what we are, we can still prevail. But do not lie to them. Tell the Galaxy that we Jedi are as vulnerable as each and every being is. We can't allow them to place us on a pedestal."

Adi Gallia looked at him with acceptance. "Perhaps we should consider. . . ."

Mace cut in, his eyes flashing with anger. "We won't consider this, Adi," he said with a stern tone. "Master Yoda and I have already discussed that even if Master Kenobi's resolve wavered, we wouldn't tell the Senate about it. I am sure that the Council is going to agree with us on that." He looked around and was met with general agreement. However, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I won't agree to that," he said, his voice carrying his determination through the room. "You can't force me to lie in this hearing."

"You will do as this Council does instruct you, Master Kenobi," Mace said, his eyes threatening Obi-Wan to defy him again. "I can see what you're trying to do, but in this case you're wrong. Telling them that all of us are in danger of falling, won't lead them to trust us."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, knowing that his friend was too convinced of his opinion to see the other side. "Mace," he said and his gaze took on a hint of sadness before he continued. "I've always did as the Council had instructed me in my former life. I was obedient until the end. Even when I knew that it was a mistake, I did what was asked of me. You can't expect me to do it again. It didn't help the Jedi after all."

Master Yoda looked up now and Obi-Wan gave him a pleading glance.

"What tells you that better you know what is right than the whole Council, Obi-Wan?" the ancient Master asked with genuine interest in his voice, as if contemplating such a concept for the first time.

Obi-Wan looked once more toward the other Councilors, who were following the discussion with curiosity. Everyone in the room could feel how important his answer would be for the diminutive Master.

Pictures of his past came to Obi-Wan and he fought to keep them in a corner of his mind. This was another life and he had the chance to change it now. "I don't know what is right, Master Yoda," he answered, his whole posture showing humility. "No one can predict how the Senate will react to this. Maybe you are right and in the end they won't trust us again. However, I know that it was wrong to keep things from the Senate in my former life. I know it is wrong to lie. I want the Jedi order to stick to its principles. If they decide that we can't be the keepers of peace in the Republic any longer, at least we can honestly say that we didn't try to hide anything. I am not sure what will come out of this. . . ." His voice was steady and calm now and he sensed that the Councilors were listening closely. "But I am sure that being honest is the only way to gain their trust."

He shifted his gaze to the floor, knowing that he had to wait for his words to sink in. He felt exhausted and swayed a little. Suddenly his condition took the better of him and he had to fight to keep upright.

Master Yoda broke the silence at seeing him struggle. "Sit you will," he commanded and without resistance Obi-Wan obeyed, walking over to his seat. He didn't have anything more to say anyway. He had to let the Council decide on the matter now.

Mace cleared his throat and after a nod from Master Yoda he spoke up, "If we decide against you, what are you going to do, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know, Mace. Acting openly against you isn't what I desire, but in this case I don't think I will be able to obey to your wishes."

"Masters," Adi said and Obi-Wan felt her determination; this time she wouldn't be interrupted again. "This whole issue is about trust, and I trust Obi-Wan to do the right thing. I am not able to even imagine what he must have experienced in his fight against Sidious. But I sense that he taught us a valuable lesson. We won't turn because we use our emotions in a fight. More so, I am convinced, after what he told us, that fighting against a Sith generally isn't possible without us being able to confront what we feel. In the end it will be our choice that counts." She looked around until her gaze stopped at Obi-Wan. "And we all know that Obi-Wan made the right choice. I trust him to make it again."

The other Councilors looked toward Master Yoda, apparently unsure how to proceed, while Obi-Wan's eyes drifted to Mace Windu, who was sitting in his chair with a pensive expression on his face. It was evident that the Korun-Master was struggling with his own decision now, and Obi-Wan was glad that he seemed to have reached his friend with his words.

"Not decide we will now," Master Yoda said, making it clear that this was the last word on the matter for now. "Time the Council needs to contemplate. Come together we will in the afternoon to finish what we have started."

Slowly all of the Council-Members left the room until Obi-Wan found himself alone with Mace and Master Yoda. He felt drained and hoped they wouldn't want to discuss what had just happened with him now.

Mace stood up and his gaze became distant. "I underestimated how much you're going to change the order, Obi-Wan," he said, his arms crossed behind his back. "I will see you in the afternoon. Meanwhile," he gave the younger Master a concerned look, "you should rest. I don't want to see you occupying the healer's wing again."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, knowing that Mace had just told him in his own way that he didn't hold a grudge for this confrontation. He could have sworn that he even saw a flicker of respect in his friend's eyes.


	51. Part III, Chapter 14

I know this took me forever, but the Senate hearing was a tricky one ;) I hope you'll like what I made of it. Have fun and give me your opinions ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When Obi-Wan arrived back at the Healers wing, he was struggling to keep himself upright. The Council meeting had taken its toll on him and he had a hard time fighting the growing fatigue. However, when he spotted Tahl's happy face, he felt energy rushing back into him. Her facial expression could mean only one thing: Qui-Gon must be finally awake.

Her expression changed from smiling to frowning when she saw him and she shook her head in exasperation. "Which part of taking it slowly did you not understand, Obi-Wan?" she asked, her tone stern.

He gave her a sheepish smile, knowing well that she wouldn't let him escape with it. "I'm sorry, there were important matters to deal with," he replied, swaying a bit.

She rushed over and supported him by taking his arm. She pulled him over to the next chair and placed him onto it. "I am well aware of the fact that you think of yourself as irreplaceable. However, I am sure the Council is able to decide on matters without having you present, especially if it threatens your recovery."

He swallowed, feeling that she really was annoyed. "Well, they are. However, they tend to make the wrong decisions then," he replied with a wink, hoping that his attempt at humor would help to make it up with her.

She really had to laugh at this, knowing well enough that Obi-Wan was far too modest to mean what he had said. She placed her hand on his temple, checking his temperature. "Well, you seem to be fine, but you really shouldn't overdo it at the moment," she admonished him.

He rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "Just tell me if Qui-Gon is all right, Tahl, and leave me be. You should know that I wouldn't have strained myself if it hadn't been necessary."

She gave him an incredulous snort at that, but her expression changed into a smile then. "He awoke a few moments ago. He's still weak. But he asked to see you."

He released the breath he'd been holding at the joyful news. He just didn't feel whole without his former Master at his side. She reached out with her hand and he took it gratefully when he strained to get up. Together they entered Qui-Gon's room where he saw the older man sitting upright in his bed. He was still pale but Obi-Wan saw the shimmer of joy in his eyes at the sight of the young man.

Tahl pulled a chair to the bedside and gestured Obi-Wan to sit down. "I'll leave you alone," she said with a warm smile. "However, neither you, Qui, nor you, Obi-Wan, are up to any kind of stress. So please keep your conversation short and," she gave the young man a stern look, "light. . . ."

When she had left, Qui-Gon took the young man's hand in his. "How are you my Padawan?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Obi-Wan gave him a wan smile. "Well, at the moment I am a bit tired but, all in all, I'm coming around. How are you feeling?"

"Well, thanks to you, I am well enough," Qui-Gon responded. "Considering the fact that I should be dead by now. . . ."

Obi-Wan gave him a stern glance. "But you aren't. As a wise man once told me, the Force has provided us this bond for a reason. You saved my soul, Qui, it was the least I could do to support you with my life-force."

"I've never doubted you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said when he saw his former Padawan's gaze shift to the floor.

"Maybe you should have," the young man replied with a sad tone. "It was a close call. If it hadn't been for you. . . . "

A moment of silence stretched between them and then Qui-Gon said with concern in his voice, "He is haunting you, isn't he?"

Obi-Wan began to tremble. "I. . . If you don't mind, I prefer not to talk about that at the moment, Qui."

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. "You know that we need to talk about this soon, Padawan," he replied, his tone firm. "I saw your nightmares and I felt what he did to you. We have to work through this."

Obi-Wan tried to avoid the older man's eyes. He couldn't do this right now. He had to focus on his speech before the Senate, as well as on the possibility that he could be forced to give it without the Council's consent. The painful memories of his experience would only distract him.

Apparently understanding his predicament, Qui-Gon nodded. "We don't have to do this now, Obi-Wan. But be sure that I won't let go of the subject."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, half out of relief, half because he knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't like what he had to tell him. "I am going to tell the Senate, Master," he said, his voice trembling the tiniest bit. Qui-Gon's approval was so much more important to him than that of the Council.

Qui-Gon instantly knew what the young man was talking about and after a moment of hesitation he gave Obi-wan a nod. "I am not sure if the Council is going to like it," he said.

"They don't. They wanted me to hide how far Sidious had driven me toward turning," Obi-Wan stated with a flat voice.

"Knowing you as well as I do, I guess you defied them," Qui-Gon said with a tad of humor and respect in his voice.

"I did. They are going to decide what to do in the afternoon. However. . . ."

"You've already made up your mind, no matter what they say," Qui-Gon finished his sentence with a knowing smile.

Obi-Wan's face took on a resolved expression. "I need to, Qui-Gon. I am convinced that it would be a mistake to lie to the Senate. We need to build a relationship of mutual trust. The secrets have to end. It. . . ."

"You don't need to convince me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted him. "I am at your side. I agree with you and I've always felt that it is a mistake to not deal openly with them. They should know that the Jedi aren't different from any other being in the Galaxy."

A heavy weight was lifted from the young man at hearing Qui-Gon' approval. Gratefully, he squeezed his former Master's hand, not able to say anything.

"I am going to support you in this, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued. "If it means to defy the Council, we're going to deal with it together. I am quite used to handling that."

Obi-Wan had to laugh now. There was no one in the temple who couldn't care less about what the Council was thinking than Qui-Gon. He had to thank the Force that this man was not only his former Master but also his dear friend. For the first time since he had left the Council chamber he felt grounded and sure of his own course.

When Tahl entered a few moments later, both men were sharing a much lighter conversation and had to smile at the satisfied look the healer was giving them.

* * *

The afternoon went by and somehow everyone was gathering in the Healers wing to await the Council's decision. While Obi-Wan was finally resting, Tahl had set up tea for those who were present in the waiting room. Immediately after the argument in the Council chamber, Master Yoda and Mace had called Bail Organa in to discuss the matter with him. Now the viceroy was sitting between Padme and Anakin, apparently at ease. His expression made Tahl confident that the Councilors had taken Obi-Wan's intervention seriously and everything was to be solved.

She had approved of Master Yoda's decision that Obi-Wan should rest than partake in the current session. The young man would need his energy for the Senate hearing tomorrow and he had said everything that he needed in the morning. After talking briefly to Qui-Gon before, she was sure that Obi-Wan had made up his mind anyway. Whatever the Council would decide, the young man was convinced of his opinion and he would tell the Senate exactly what he thought was right. It was only a matter of him doing so with the approval of the Council or not.

The conversation stilled when the door opened and Dooku came in. Tahl was stunned, the former Jedi hadn't come into the Helaers wing once since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been brought in. The silence stretched and no one seemed to know how to deal with his presence until Padme stood up and walked over to him.

"Master Dooku," she said, a warm smile on her face. "It's nice of you to join us. I've been waiting to thank you for what you have done in the battle. The Republic owes you a great deal for helping us defeat Sidious."

Bail was shifting on his seat uncomfortably and Tahl watched Anakin narrowing his eyes in suspicion. The boy had a deep connection with the Force and it was evident that he could sense the darkness surrounding the former Jedi.

Dooku bowed to the Queen and Tahl saw his expression soften a bit. "Thank you, your Highness," he replied respectfully. "However, do not overestimate my role in this. It is entirely due to Obi-Wan's abilities that I was able to finish Sidious off."

Tahl was surprised by the humility the former Jedi showed. Maybe Obi-Wan was right and there was still enough good in him to come back.

In this moment the door to Obi-Wan's room opened and the young man came in, apparently having rested enough. Before everyone was able to greet him, Tahl went to him and checked his temperature. Satisfied, she nodded. "It's good to see you awake and well, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand gratefully and looked about, a question in his eyes. "Well, what are you all doing here?" he asked with a wink.

Padme, who was still standing, moved over to him and gave him a brilliant smile. "What do you think? We're waiting for the Council's decision and meanwhile we decided to pay you a visit."

Tahl saw the young man's eyes taking on a warm shimmer and felt an overwhelming joy at realizing how deep his feelings ran for the young Queen. It was what Obi-Wan deserved. With all the responsibility on his shoulders, he would need some place to come home to, besides the family she and Qui-Gon provided for him.

Dooku waited patiently until Obi-Wan looked toward him. A silent glance was exchanged between them and then Dooku cleared his throat. "Well, I heard that you once again decided to take the difficult road," he said and Obi-Wan's expression changed into a frown.

"I didn't think that you expected me to do it any other way, Dooku," he replied.

The former Jedi gave him a snort. "No, I didn't expect it, but you could have taken the easy path for once. It will be hard to explain things to the Senate. You have to go about it the right way to not cause a crisis."

"I am well aware of that. However, you of all people should know that I have to do what the Force tells me to do."

Bail was standing up now too and Anakin followed him, eager to greet the young Master. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, showing him his affection without voicing it, when he looked at the viceroy with a smile. "I gather, you're not happy with me, Bail," he said.

Organa shook his head. "On the contrary, Obi-Wan. I have absolute faith in you and your ability to deal with the Senate. I have to admit that I was against revealing the truth to them, but I also disliked the idea of the Council dealing with the matter on their own. I should have known that you would choose honesty over politics in this case. It's sometimes difficult for me to imagine someone doing just that."

Obi-Wan's smile grew wide and Tahl felt that Bail's approval meant a great deal to him. All of them were sitting down then, Obi-Wan safely placed between Anakin and Padme. The Queen gave him a mug with tea and the young man took a sip before speaking up again. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to have all of you at my side in this." He placed his arm around Anakin's shoulder and Tahl had to smile at the silent conversation, which was taking place between the boy and the young Master. They would make a formidable Master and Padawan team.

Silence fell and everyone was waiting for one of the Council members to come inform them about their decision. The tension was palpable and no one was ready to talk until the door finally opened and Master Gallia came in.

The whole group was staring at her and she swallowed briefly. "Master Windu wants to have a word with you, Obi-Wan. He asked me to bring Bail Organa and Dooku with you."

Tahl felt irritated that Adi didn't tell them about the outcome of the Council session but she knew that there was no point in arguing with the Master if Mace had told her not to inform them.

Nodding, Obi-Wan stood up, giving Anakin's shoulder a last squeeze and exchanging a warm glance with Padme. Then he left with Bail and Dooku in tow. Tahl, Padme and Anakin stayed behind, having no other chance than to wait again.

* * *

Mace Windu was sitting behind his desk in his office when Adi came in with his guests. With a brief nod she left again and the three men took their seats across from him. Reaching out into the Force he felt the unison these three presented and he heaved a deep sigh. "I gather that you've already made up your mind, Obi-Wan," he said with an annoyed voice. "No matter what the Council has decided."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod, projecting the confidence behind his decision. "I'm sorry, Mace. I have to do what I think is right and the viceroy and Dooku have already reassured me that they will support me in this."

Mace snorted at that and looked to Dooku. "I am surprised that you go along with this. Didn't you of all people tell us that we shouldn't disclose any possible weakness to the Senate?"

Dooku's eyes narrowed. "I've already told you whose side I am on, Master Windu." Mace saw Obi-Wan frowning at that and Dooku continued," I was wrong. Telling the Senate about what happened in this battle isn't disclosing a weakness, it's a sign of strength if Obi-Wan shows them how the Jedi are able to make their choice. Even if the Senate isn't able to understand it and decides to strengthen the defense of the Republic, the Jedi order will show that they are determined to change their ways. The secrecy has to end and you know it as well as I do. A relationship of mutual trust will make it very difficult for another Sith to rise."

Mace looked toward Bail Organa, who confirmed Dooku's words with a nod. "You three are a really exceptional alliance," he said with a sigh. "However, the Council agrees with you in this. We decided to put our faith in you, Obi-Wan. It was a hard decision to make, as you can imagine. I just hope that this is the right thing to do."

Mace saw the young man releasing a breath of relief and had to smile. After everything, the Council's approval was still important enough for Obi-Wan to loathe the thought of defying them. The young Master inclined his head and said, "I am honored by your trust."

Mace acknowledged it with a nod, and then his gaze shifted toward the viceroy. "It would be helpful if you talked to a few Senators about this before the hearing tomorrow. Obi-Wan is going to need allies."

Bail sat upright and Mace saw the contentment with the situation in the politician's eyes. He had to admit that all of them had felt uneasy about the fact that they wanted to hide the truth. Even he sensed relief now that they would deal with this openly.

"I am sure that Senator Antilles and Senator Dorvin will support this course of action, Master," the viceroy said.

Mace's gaze turned to Obi-Wan. "Are you prepared to do this or do you require further assistance?"

Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring smile. "I was prepared for this ever since I left the Council chamber this morning, Mace. I will be doing everything in my power to show you that your faith in me is justified."

* * *

Adi Gallia was with Master Yoda and Mace in the ancient Master's quarters. They had come together for a brief meeting in the evening. The setting sun was shining red through the shades and even though everyone was tense because of the impending Senate hearing, there were more matters to deal with at the moment. The temple on Alderaan was ready to use and they had to decide who would move there. Mace Windu had just suggested that she should lead the settlement as Council Master and she was processing the thought, feeling Master Yoda's eyes scrutinizing her.

Having made up her mind, she looked up. "I don't think it would be wise to send me, Mace," she said and at the puzzled glance she received, she continued, "First, I think my place is here on Coruscant. I can't imagine giving up the crèche and the responsibility for the search teams. However, what is even more important, I think we should send some Jedi who stand for the changes we made. I would suggest giving Qui-Gon and Tahl this assignment."

Mace shook his head. "Master Yoda and I have already discussed that Qui-Gon and Tahl should move with you. But they aren't members of the Council, Adi. We need someone to take charge of the new temple."

"And what about Obi-Wan? He is a natural leader and would be perfect." She saw the two Masters exchanging a glance and frowned. "You don't grudge him his defiant behavior today, do you?"

Mace waved his hand dismissively. "No, that's not why I am against sending him, Adi. It's just that I fear we're going to need him here. We have to improve the younglings' training again and I don't think we will be able to do so if he is not present. What is even more important, I prefer having Luan and Anakin separated. We shouldn't make us vulnerable in having both of them at the same place."

Adi gave him an understanding nod. "I understand that. However, you should know well enough that I have other reasons to decline," her eyes locked with his. She didn't want to give up on the tentative relationship they had formed. "I know that duty comes first, but I can't see that there is no other solution than sending me."

Mace heaved a sigh and looked toward Master Yoda for guidance. Somehow Adi felt that he himself was reluctant to let her go and it filled her with silent joy to realize it.

Master Yoda's ears twitched briefly at the interaction between them and he said, "Understand I do, that not separated you want to be. But no other solution I can see."

Having a sudden idea, Adi began to smile broadly. "But I think, I have one, Master. Make Qui-Gon a member of the Council and send him with Tahl and Luan." She had to laugh at the incredulous gaze Mace gave her at that. "Come on, Mace, don't tell me you have never considered it. I mean, Qui-Gon has done a lot for the Jedi during the last few years and he proved his loyalty more than once. He and Tahl are the most dedicated Jedi I know and it would suit us to finally appoint someone who is bonded to the Council."

"Hmmm, good solution it would be to have Qui-Gon in the Council. Of much help his connection to the Living Force can be," Master Yoda said before Mace was able to respond.

Adi knew that the subject was settled with this. She saw Mace narrowing his eyes in thought and had to smile. It would take him longer, but he would come around eventually and realize that this was a good solution.

* * *

It was late in the night and the Coruscant sky was lit with vehicles floating around, their artificial lights shining through the window of Obi-Wan's room. It was a silent night in the temple and Obi-Wan wondered what was keeping him from falling asleep. The Force seemed to pull him out of his bed and he decided to follow the distinct feeling he had.

The hallways of the temple were silent and Obi-Wan found only a few Knights sitting together and chatting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Closing his eyes, he reached into the Force and immediately sensed what had driven him out of his bed. Near his preferred waterfall he felt Dooku's presence and slowly he approached the former Jedi.

Naturally, Dooku had felt him coming and turned around to greet him. "Obi-Wan, shouldn't you be asleep?" the former Master said and the young Jedi had to smile at the obvious concern in his voice.

He sat down beside the Sith and said in a slightly mocking tone, "Careful Dooku, one could think that you've already finished your journey back from the Dark if they hear you're worrying about me."

The other man didn't return the smile. His gaze became distant and Obi-Wan frowned at the serious expression. "You of all people should know that I am too far-gone for this, Obi-Wan," Dooku said, his voice flat.

"Is this the reason that you're sitting here in the middle of the night?" Obi-Wan asked with genuine interest.

Dooku shook his head. "No, I have to admit that I'm here to say goodbye. I didn't have the opportunity to do that properly when I left before."

The young Master raised his eyebrows at this. "There is no need for you to leave, Dooku."

Dooku gave him a snort and his face changed into a scowl. "We shouldn't deceive ourselves, Obi-Wan. We all know that after tomorrow things will change. Now the Jedi still need me to attend the Senate hearing, however, after that is done, their hospitality will end. They will be forced to deal with my punishment and I am well aware of the fact that there is no such thing as redemption after what I've done."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, feeling that Dooku hadn't yet finished but was contemplating how much he was ready to reveal. Then the former Jedi looked up into his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know if I want to be redeemed. I can't imagine returning to a life led by the Council. For the first time since ages I am feeling free now. There is no Master who tells me what to do, no Council to deal with. . . ."

The young man gave him a thoughtful nod. "I understand," he said quietly.

"Do you?" Dooku asked with a quizzical look. "I don't think so, Obi-Wan. You are much too devoted to the order to feel constrained by its rules. However, I did, for my whole life I felt the boundaries of the Jedi were a burden for me and after that Sidious made my life a living hell. No, we are too different from each other for you to understand how I feel. But we have one thing in common. We both know that there is no Light without Dark and we are both intimately acquainted with the power of the Dark side. But I unlike you am not ready to deal with this knowledge within an order who still denies the truth."

"They don't. They are willing to face it, can't you see that?" Obi-Wan countered, his voice barely hiding the agitation at hearing Dooku's words.

The former Jedi sneered and shook his head. "Yes, after you forced them to do so. I on the other hand can't bear to know that my life will be a constant fight with the Council. This is what you are meant to do and the Force chose you well. But I. . . I can't even stand the thought of it. Anyway," he said and fought the sarcasm in his tone, "after tomorrow they will pursue my trial and they are not ready yet to let me get away unpunished after what I've done."

"You killed Sidious," Obi-Wan insisted. "Because of you the Republic is free. I am sure they will be considering this."

Dooku looked at him, his eyes blazing with a sudden surge of anger. "And you think I did it for the greater good? Don't be so naïve, Obi-Wan. I did it to free myself, not to free the Republic."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and, feeling the conflict in the older man, he said, "Isn't it always both? Freeing oneself can have an impact on the people around us."

"Don't try," Dooku said, shaking his head vehemently. "You are speaking about you not me. There will be no fairytale ending for this, Obi-Wan. We have to face that we won't fight on the same side in this battle. We will be able to join from time to time, if our goals match, but I am not the savior of the Jedi order. I am fighting for myself."

Obi-Wan felt a shiver running down his spine and he couldn't fight trembling at Dooku's words. _"Do you really believe you are the savior of the Galaxy, my Obi-Wan?" _he heard Sidious' distant voice, the voice of his nightmares. He shook himself and strained for a measure of calm. "I am not the savior of the Jedi order, Dooku," he said, his voice firm again. "I am not the Chosen One. We both know that."

Dooku turned toward him, his gaze questioning. "What are you then, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Why did the Force send you back? What do _you_ think your role is in all this?"

Once more, Obi-Wan had to fight against the voice in his head. _"Yes, my Obi-Wan, what are you? Are you Jedi or Sith? Are you Light or Dark? Can you feel the pull of power?"_ The young Master closed his eyes, shoving the voice deep behind his shields. Then he looked up locking eyes with Dooku. "I don't know what my role will be, Dooku. However, I know that I belong here. There is no other place I would rather be than with the people I love. The Jedi are my family and I will do what I can to protect them. I am sorry that you can't find it in you to feel like I do. However, I don't agree with you that the Council wouldn't be able to forgive you. I am sure we could convince them."

Dooku smiled at that. "I am sure that we could accomplish this. You, my young friend, seem to have the talent to accomplish almost anything you set your mind to. But I don't _want_ them to forgive me. I did what I did and I feel no remorse about it. It is an essential part of what I am. I enjoyed the power of the Dark. I love it when I wield the Force to my will. I can't tell them that I won't do it again. I am no longer a Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes took on an icy shimmer at that. "If you tell them that, you know that the Jedi are forced to punish you, Dooku," he said and was barely able to repress the irritation in his voice.

Dooku stood up. "They will be, Obi-Wan. I've already told you that there won't be a fairytale ending to this, it's time for you to face it." His voice was firm and he turned away, leaving behind a thoughtful Obi-Wan.

"_He is tainted, my Obi-Wan,"_ he heard the voice again. _"One day you will find out that you are like him and then you will be mine!" _ The Jedi stood up and held his temple, trying to pull the voice out of his head. Then he took a deep breath, panting against the pain. Having regained his serenity, he said, "You won't succeed, no matter how hard you try, Sidious!"

* * *

The air was laced with tension in the Senate building. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the hearing, knowing that its result would greatly impact the future course of the Republic. Obi-Wan sat on the visitor's tribune with Bail Organa at his side. He was grateful to have his friend here. Padme had joined Kael in the Naboo Senator's pod and he was able to spot her from above. Behind him, Mace was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Obi-Wan had to smile. It was a rare occurrence that the Korun-Master lost his legendary Jedi calm. He turned around and gave his friend a reassuring glance.

Obi-Wan was slightly nervous too; however, he was able to ground himself by thinking about what Qui-Gon had told him just before he had left for the hearing: "_You have proved that you're able to succeed in a fight against Sidious, there is no reason to doubt your abilities to prevail in this Senate hearing, my Obi-Wan. Have faith!" _His former Master's unwavering faith in him gave him enough confidence to face what was to come.

A few moments later, Chancellor Valorum opened the session and, looking toward the young Jedi Master, he said, "I call Master Kenobi before the Senate to give us a report about his fight against Darth Sidious."

Obi-Wan stood up and moved toward the waiting pod, followed by Mace and Dooku. The pod floated into the room and Obi-Wan looked about. He was met with the curious glances of the Senators and took a deep breath. Reaching into the Force, he felt a mix of feelings coming from them. A few were waiting for his report to judge, while others had already made up their minds that the Jedi had saved them. However, there were enough left who were looking at him with narrowed eyes, and Obi-Wan knew that it would be difficult to convince them that the Jedi were able to keep the Republic from falling.

Chancellor Valorum inclined his head briefly to greet him, then he turned toward the Senators. "Master Kenobi will be giving you a detailed report of the battle. After this he and Dooku will answer all of your remaining questions. Master Kenobi?" Valorum was giving the sign for Obi-Wan to begin and the young Master gave him a short nod of assent.

"Senators," he said and his gaze shifted over the audience. "I want to thank you for this hearing. It's quite unusual that the actions of the Jedi order are questioned at all and for me it is a sign of our changed relationship rather than mistrust that I am able to tell you about our fight today."

A murmur went through the crowd at this and Obi-Wan patiently waited until it had abated. "Darth Sidious proved to be a threat for the Jedi order as well as the Republic, and as we have never faced such a danger to democracy before, we need to pay special attention to what happened between him and. . . me." He didn't like it but it was the truth; after all, he had been forced to fight Sidious alone. "A Sith is well equipped to battle a Jedi and a Sith like Sidious even more so. He was exceptionally powerful and he was able to use more weapons against me than his lightsaber."

The puzzled looks he received proved that most of the Senators weren't able to imagine what this meant and Obi-Wan took a step forward. "You have to be aware of the fact that the Force exists in each every one of us; however, the Jedi are able to feel it, to act on its will and, as everything in this Galaxy, the Force has two sides. A Jedi is grounded in the Light side of the Force. However, there is a fine line between the Light and the Dark. The Jedi order raises us to listen to the Force, to follow its will. It always is the Force that decides our actions. The moment we begin to use the Force to get what we want, the moment we wield it to our own will, we cross the line and we can be lost in the power we feel. Imagine, being able to hold such a power in your hands, a power that allows you to shape the course of the universe. It's tempting and as we are all normal beings after all, we experience moments of temptation as everyone else. A Sith is able to use this against us. Especially in a battle, when our mind is set on succeeding, it is possible that we are more vulnerable to temptation and I have to admit that I was crossing the line in this fight."

The collective gasp of the Senators stopped him from continuing and he closed his eyes briefly. "I drew on the power of the Dark side because I wanted to put an end to Sidious. He had been able to find my weaknesses and he played with them. In the end the will to defeat him was strong enough to take me over the edge."

He swallowed thickly when he saw the incredulous glance of Chancellor Valorum, but regained his composure immediately. "I could tell you now that I did it solely because I wanted to end the threat to our Republic so badly that I was ready to use any means to succeed. However," he looked around and his eyes focused on Padme, who was sitting behind Kael, holding her breath. "My first thoughts weren't for democracy or the Republic. In this moment I was thinking about the people I love and that I needed to protect them, no matter the cost. I did what everyone in my situation would have done. I attacked Sidious with all the power I had, just to finally end this – to save 'my family'." He saw the encouragement in Padme's eyes and gave her a grateful nod before turning around again. "You could wonder now, why the order has lifted the rule of non-attachment if love can drive us this far. However, in the end it was this love that prevented me from turning. My former Master was nearby and as he has a bond with me, he was able to break through the darkness within me. He forced me to rethink. I instantly felt that the people I wanted to protect wouldn't want me to do it at such a high cost. I needed to make a choice and it was hard to decide. Accepting the will of the Force meant also accepting the fact that maybe I wouldn't be able to defeat Sidious. Following the Dark meant that I could lose myself in its overwhelming power and lose everything I hold dear. With that, I let go of my wish to succeed at any cost. I returned to my training, concentrated on the will of the Force and defeated Sidious without the power of the Dark side. The Force didn't let me down. My immersion in the Light alone was means enough to destroy him and this is what it means to be a Jedi."

The silence that followed was tense and Obi-Wan knew he had to continue. "What I want to tell you is that I _am_ a Jedi, which means that the Force gave me the power to use it and fight with its help. However, deep down, behind all the training and instinct, I am a human being. If I experience a life-threatening situation, I will act as every other human being does. I have to decide how to act to save the ones I love. However, I have to consider the fact that in my case the power that comes with wielding the Force to my own will is going to change me forever. In the end it was too high a price to pay and I made the right choice." He inclined his head, indicating that he had finished and waited for the response of the Senate with anxiety.

The silence was broken when the first Senators began to clap their hands. The applause was still hesitant but after a few moments most of the Senators were standing and cheering. Obi-Wan's gaze shifted to the floor and his obvious sign of humility made even more Senators stand up.

Chancellor Valorum was looking at them with respect and when the crowd grew silent again, he nodded with approval. However, before he could say something, the Senator of Cato Neimoidia spoke up. "Master Kenobi, this was an impressive little show. However, as far as we were informed it wasn't you who killed Darth Sidious in the end. Would you please explain why Dooku deemed it necessary to intervene if your devotion to the Light was that unwavering."

Obi-Wan's expression changed into a frown at the slightly mocking tone of the Senator but in between seconds he had swallowed his irritation and turned toward the Senate again. "It's true, in the end I didn't deal the killing blow. I was, however, determined to do it," he looked toward Dooku, knowing that the former Jedi wouldn't like what he had to say. "The moment Sidious was kneeling before me I knew that I couldn't let him live. This man had threatened the people I love and he was determined to continue to. He would have tried to kill my fellow Jedi and everyone I hold dear. He would have tried to take over the Galaxy and he would have destroyed the Republic. I was not ready to let him succeed."

"So, you were determined to act out of vengeance?" the Senator of Cato Neimoidia asked with raised eyebrows.

Obi-Wan looked about and felt that the other Senators were curious about his reaction, knowing full well that he hadn't spoken about revenge at all. "Is it vengeance when we decide that the risk of leaving someone alive is too high? Yes, there was a brief moment in which the need of revenge threatened to overtake me; however, in the end it was my devotion to this Republic and my friends that led my actions. The boundaries are blurred in such a situation, but isn't it a sign of determination? Weren't the Jedi sometimes accused of not having enough determination – to fight pure evil until it is destroyed? Would you rather deal with this Sith now? A Sith Master who was able to twist my mind during battle? A Sith Lord who was determined to take over this Republic? How would you have dealt with him? It is impossible to hold such a man prisoner."

Dooku stepped forward now and Obi-Wan inclined his head, giving him permission to speak, "I interfered the moment I came into the room. I have to admit that I wasn't able to judge if Master Kenobi was hesitating or not. I agree with him. We can't allow someone like Sidious to live if we want to keep this Galaxy safe. I took matters in my hands because I was convinced of this truth and I wasn't ready to take the risk of letting him go. Now that I heard what Master Kenobi told you, I admit that my intervention was unnecessary."

Silence fell and Obi-Wan held his breath. He just hoped that he hadn't gone too far. They needed to understand that Sidious had to die. Such an adversary was dangerous, no matter if he had an actual weapon in his hand or not.

He felt a pod float forward and, realizing it was Senator Antilles of Alderaan, Obi-Wan looked gratefully toward the tribune to Bail Organa. As always his friend had prepared the Senate session well enough to get the Jedi support from his own Senator.

Senator Antilles spoke up, "This is the first time in my life I see a Jedi before me who is determined to defend peace and justice even if it means risking his life and his soul. Alderaan and its people thanks you for what you've done, Master Kenobi." He looked toward the other Senators who were still processing what had been said. "We all should thank him, instead of questioning his motives. No one in this room is able to say how he would react in such a situation. Where is the difference in the space of a moment between revenge and ulterior motives? The important thing for me is that Master Kenobi is standing here, bearing his soul before us, grounded in the Light. I am not Force sensitive but even I am able to feel his devotion. We should be relieved that this threat is over. After all I've heard today, I feel that the Jedi are our best option to face whatever is to come. Master Kenobi's consideration of the consequences his choice would have had amazes me, and I feel safe trusting the order to train their children to protect the Republic."

The applause was overwhelming now and Obi-Wan, exhausted after his long speech swayed a bit at it. Mace Windu reached out and pulled him to sit down, while Dooku looked around, his eyes showing disbelief.

Chancellor Valorum tried to calm the crowd and after what seemed like an eternity the Senate returned to order. With a nod, the Chancellor looked toward Obi-Wan. "Thank you for your openness, Master Kenobi. I think we all have learned a great deal about the Jedi today." He looked toward the Senators and continued, "I suggest we end this session for today. The matter of an army of the Republic should be dealt with tomorrow."

No one disagreed with that and Obi-Wan felt relief when the visitor's pod slowly floated toward its place again. After all that had happened, his honesty seemed to have paid off.

….


	52. Part III, Chapter 15

Yes, I am still alive ;) Well, it seems that the last chapter is always a struggle for me. This was even harder because it's not only the end to one Part but the end to the first Book. I can't believe that it took me so long to do it. I am going to need some time to plan the second Book. So, don't expect it being posted during the next few weeks ;)

Due to RL I lost my beta and I want to take the opportunity to express my thanks to bluewowl for having done such an extraordinary job until now! I wish you all the best and I hope that you may look into what has become of this baby from time to time ;) You made the Part you beated so much better with your helpful comments, and you urged me to rethink my first impulses. Not to mention, that you never got impatient with my language mistakes :D

Well, if anyone out there is willing to help, I will be grateful.

And one more thing to all of my readers who were following this through the years. Thank you so much for your support! There is no other possibility for a fanfiction writer to get any kind of reward than the feedback from you! I thank you, wether you commented or wether you merely read. However, I would be very pleased if some of you left me a review now that this Book is complete. It helps to decide wether I am on the right track for the next book or not. So just give me your thoughts :)

So, this is it. Enjoy this last chapter and I hope it meets your expectations. At the end of the day, I did the best I could and even I am sometimes wondering if more could have been made of this story. But there is a point at which you must stop wondering and just begin posting ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When they left the Senate room Obi-Wan felt a brief, alarming flicker in the Force and looked about with narrowed eyes. Something was about to happen but he couldn't quite determine what. Mace Windu was standing together with Bail at the side, discussing the reaction of the Senators. The Korun-Master was apparently unaware of the impending danger.

Obi-Wan turned around and his gaze met Dooku's. Instantly he realized that the disturbance was located around the former Jedi, whose eyes shimmered almost apologetically. The young Jedi Master shook his head. "Don't," he mouthed without making a sound, and in the same moment he saw Jango Fett appearing out of the shadows, the hilt of a lightsaber in his hand.

Dooku's eyes shifted toward the floor, a movement barely noticeable, but enough for Obi-Wan to know that the Sith wasn't able to face him. Things proceeded fast after that, Dooku calling the lightsaber into his hand and igniting it, ready to fight for his escape. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate; in the blink of an eye, his own lightsaber was ready in his hand and he moved toward Dooku, feeling Mace behind him doing the same.

"Drop the weapon, Dooku," he said, his voice firm despite his inner turmoil. What was the former Jedi thinking? He couldn't believe that he would be able to flee unscathed. The Building was crawling with security.

"I won't," Dooku responded, his eyes taking on an icy shimmer. "You know as well as I do that this is the only thing I can do."

Obi-Wan moved toward him, when the security began to close in on the group. He said in an almost desperate tone, "You don't have to do this. We still can convince the Council to let you go."

Dooku gave him a snort at that. "Be prepared to fight, Jedi," he yelled and held up his saber.

Obi-Wan cringed at seeing the Sith's eyes changing into a bright yellow color, however, his training and instinct took over instantly. He responded to the first blow with fierceness. Dooku stumbled a bit at the force behind Obi-Wan's strike but was responding to the attack immediately.

In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan heard Jango shouting something and the next moment the security guards were engaging Mace Windu in a fight. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and he was met with a grin from Dooku. "You didn't think that I'd try to escape without a plan, did you?" he asked and advanced again, this time showering the young Master with fast blows which Obi-Wan had a hard time countering.

They fought their way through the Senate building, the Senators standing at the side with shocked expressions on their faces. Obi-Wan immersed himself in the Force, shoving away any distraction. The blue blade of his saber met the red one constantly and each clash made him cringe. He was still weak and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long enough to prevent Dooku from escaping. The former Jedi was moving toward the hangar and it was obvious that Jango had provided a transport waiting for them there.

There wasn't any real security guard left, every single one of them had been replaced by Jango's men and only the few commanders the Senators had brought with them were fighting against the group who had come to free Dooku. Obi-Wan was getting desperate. Dooku would make it and after their conversation last night, he couldn't be sure which side the Sith was on.

Additionally to his critical, physical condition, he felt the voice in his head coming forward again and beads of sweat were building on his forehead, caused by the effort to fight against the mental assault. _"Yesssss, you can still prevail, my Obi-Wan! Just use the power of the Dark side! Kill him, otherwise the Republic will be lost!" _

Dooku seemed to get tired of fighting him and doubled his speed, Obi-Wan trying to keep up with him. With the help of the Force, he silenced the voice in his head and gathered his energy to jump over the Sith, attempting to attack from behind. But Dooku was already there and thrust the saber toward Obi-Wan's right arm. The young Master was barely able to get out of the way and noticed the irony of the situation immediately. Dooku had disarmed him very much the same way as he had done on Geonosis, a longtime ago, a lifetime ago, when this man had been a real enemy. Holding his arm, Obi-Wan sank to his knees, grunting in pain.

The former Jedi was standing over him and shook his head. "You shouldn't have fought me," he said, his voice flat. "You're lucky that I don't want to harm you. However, you can't stop me. I am going to be free and I won't beg the Council for any favor. You should have known me well enough to foresee this."

Obi-Wan looked up and his sight was blurred because of the tears in his eyes, caused by the mental strain against the voice in his head urging him on. _"You can still defeat him. Use the Dark Side!" _He saw Dooku's gaze shifting from cold to concerned when the Sith began to realize what was happening with the Jedi. "Do. Not. Give. In!" Dooku was nearly yelling, "You have to fight him! He can't win!"

Slowly, Obi-Wan sank to the floor, focusing on the mental struggle and slamming his shields up. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Jango approaching and knew that Dooku had succeeded. Dooku knelt down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a soothing Force touch. "I didn't know that he's haunting you, Obi-Wan," he said, his tone softened. "You have to sort this out. He won't give up easily."

The young man gave him a weak nod, not able to answer, but still concentrating on his shields.

Dooku stood up when Jango had reached them. "Is the ship ready?" he asked in a commanding voice and Jango nodded.

Obi-Wan wasn't able to prevent them from escaping anymore, too persistent was the voice in his head and too much of a strain was it to hold up his shields. When he saw Mace arriving, he closed his eyes and focused inwardly, gathering the Force around him and with a powerful push, he forced the attacker out of his mind. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head," he cried and, when sensing the voice withdrawing, he took in a breath of relief.

Mace was already down beside him and their eyes locked, the Korun-Master showing his worry openly. "What happened?" he asked.

Obi-Wan tried to regain his composure, breathing against the pain in his limbs. "Dooku escaped. I'm sorry, Mace, I. . . ."

Mace shook his head and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Don't apologize." He looked toward the disappearing ship and his gaze became distant. "There was no way to stop him."

Obi-Wan slowly stood up, supported by his friend. At the questioning glance coming from the Korun-Master, he gave a nod to indicate he was able to walk and together they left for the temple.

* * *

Back at the temple Mace had led him to the healers and waited for him. Obi-Wan had persuaded Bant to let him go, not ready to be confined to a hospital bed again. Bant had reluctantly agreed. Mace had listened to her instructions patiently but the moment she had finished he had turned toward Obi-Wan. "We need to speak to Master Yoda," he said with urgence in his voice and with a nod of agreement Obi-Wan followed him to meet the ancient Master.

Master Yoda was sitting in his quarters, the shades half closed, and Obi-Wan knew immediately that the Master must have felt what had occurred after the Senate session. He felt weary. The fight against Dooku and the full force of Sidious' mind attack had worn him out. He couldn't fight the sudden wave of dizziness and Mace steadied him, his eyes full of worry.

"Sit down, Obi-Wan," the Korun-Master said. The young Jedi followed the command without resistance and when he was sitting, he closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on the Force to draw some strength. In the back of his mind he still felt the darkness residing and he had to take some time to regain his composure before looking up.

Mace tried to hide his concern when he looked back at him. "I think we need to talk before we report anything to the Council," he said and Obi-Wan gave him a faint nod. An endless discussion in the Council how to recapture Dooku seemed futile to him. Obi-Wan had known from the moment the Sith had mounted the starship that there was no way to trace it. Dooku had planned his escape masterfully and they had never stood a chance against it. After all, Dooku had made his decision and now they were left wondering what the former Jedi would do with his freedom. Would he return being a Sith? Or would he just try to lead the free life he had talked about the other night? Time would tell on which side Dooku was on, until then Obi-Wan had more urgent matters to deal with.

He would have preferred to postpone a discussion with Master Yoda about what was happening to him, but he should have known that the ancient Master wouldn't let him do that. "Tell me you will," Master Yoda simply said without an introduction. It wasn't needed; both of them knew what the Master was talking about.

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh and shifted uncomfortably. "I hear his voice," he said and tried to gauge Master Yoda's reaction. The Master didn't respond but Obi-Wan saw a shimmer of concern in his eyes. "First I thought it was a continuation of my nightmares, a simple reaction to the intense battle. However. . . He. . . After today, I have the feeling this isn't the case. Either my mind is playing tricks on me or Sidious is really there, still trying to turn me."

Master Yoda's expression was one of deep worry now and Obi-Wan didn't like it. He would have preferred to know that this was his mind alone, that Sidious had nothing to do with it.

"A way to retain his consciousness in the Force he must have found. Heard about it I have, but not possible it is I thought," the diminutive Master said and the certainty in his voice made Obi-Wan flinch.

Mace Windu's expression was shocked at that. "You mean he is still there? Talking to Obi-Wan?"

The young Jedi Master buried his face in his hands not able to voice what he was feeling. Despair began to overwhelm him and he tried to reign in his emotions. The weakness was instantly punished and he heard the Sith Lord's voice, _"You can't escape. I will be with you. Just give into your feelings. The power of the Dark will protect you. . . ."_

Before he was able to react, Sidious was cut off midsentence and Obi-Wan felt the soothing energy of Master Yoda in his mind. Gratefully, he anchored himself in the Force with the ancient Master's help. Then he looked up, a question in his eyes. "What can I do?"

"Deal with it you can. Exercise I have for you. Shield you must your feelings from him."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. He was painfully reminded of the block the Master had erected before to keep the Sith out. He didn't want to go down that road again. With a shake of his head, Master Yoda approached him and took his hand. "Not the same man you are as you were then. More experience you have and deal with it on your own you can. No way in, he will find."

Somehow this calmed him down a bit. But there was another question nagging at him. "How long?" he asked and when Master Yoda closed his eyes to hide a sad look, he shook his head desperately. "Don't tell me it has to be like this forever."

"Find out how he did it we must," the ancient Master said in a grave voice. "Only then will we be able to finally destroy him."

Not for the first time since Obi-Wan had been sent back, he asked himself why the Force had chosen him and why it had given him such a deep connection to Sidious of all people. He swallowed against the brief irritation. The Force must have a reason for this. Perhaps there was a valuable lesson to be learned and he just couldn't see it. The bond must have a meaning and he would deal with it until he found out what it was.

Master Yoda's expression was proud when Obi-Wan looked up with acceptance. The Master had felt his struggle and now he gave him an approving nod. "Great Jedi Master you have become, Obi-Wan," he said and smiled. "Show you I will how to keep him out. A great effort it will take on your part, but master this you will."

Mace had watched the exchange silently and when Obi-Wan looked toward him, he saw the sadness in the Korun-Master's eyes. Regaining his composure, the young man straightened a bit and said, "What are we going to do about Dooku?"

Mace shook his head. "I am sure Dooku has covered his tracks well enough. There is no way for us to get him back. We can only hope that this won't give the Senate another reason to mistrust us."

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing how fragile the thread of trust between the Jedi and the politicians was. Master Yoda's ears twitched a bit, showing the Master's concern. But then he looked up, his expression determined. "Not our place it is to worry about the Senate's decision. Wait we will what they are going to do."

While Mace and Yoda were discussing how to deal with the Council, the consequences of his situation began to dawn on Obi-Wan. He had planned to ask Anakin to be his Padawan after the Senate session. How would the Council deal with this now that he wasn't reliable any longer? Not able to wait for the Masters to end their discussion, he cut in, "What about Anakin?"

Mace looked toward him, a question written all of his face, "What about him?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. As much as he feared the answer, he needed to know. "I understand if you don't want to entrust the Chosen One to a Master who is haunted by a Sith. . . ."

Mace shook his head and his eyes drifted to Master Yoda. "Tell him you should that his Master you want to be. Good it will be for you to train him. Purpose you need to gain strength against Sidious," the ancient Master said.

The young man felt a wave of relief at that. He wasn't able to imagine a future without the bright boy at his side and not for the first time he thanked the Force for Master Yoda's wisdom. A brief moment he was wondering about Mace Windu's expression of disbelief, until the Korun-Master gave him another incredulous look and said, "You didn't really think we wouldn't trust you any longer, did you? Who else should be able to train a boy who is certainly going to face the Dark side one day than _you_ of all people? There is no other Master with your experience in this temple."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly at that. Somehow the problem of the voice in his head was already fading when he thought about his future with Anakin at his side.

Master Yoda gave him a smile, as always knowing well enough what the young man was thinking. "Come before the Council you should tomorrow," he said and Obi-Wan inclined his head in acceptance.

"There is one more thing we need to tell you," Mace said and Obi-Wan looked up with curiosity. "We are going to send Qui-Gon and Tahl to Alderaan to build the community there."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at that. He hadn't expected that the Council would send their most independent Master away with such a responsibility. '_If Dooku had known this, maybe it would have changed his opinion,' _he thought and shook his head. It wouldn't do to dwell on this. The former Jedi had made his choice. His thoughts had drifted away and he almost missed when Master Yoda added, "Appoint him to the Council we will."

Qui-Gon, a Council-member? Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't need any more proof to know that the Jedi order had changed profoundly. "It seems as if we have a lot to celebrate tomorrow then," he said and for a brief moment he was able to look into the future with happiness. The Force had given him a difficult task and he didn't know where he would be going from here, but in the end things looked so much brighter than they had in his former life. A Thought came to his mind when he thought through what they were going to do. He smiled and said, "I think I have a few propositions to make." Both Masters looked up with curiosity and Obi-Wan had to chuckle. If they agreed, this would be just perfect.

* * *

The ship was making its way through hyperspace and Dooku was sure that the Republic had long lost their trail by now. He turned around to Jango and gave him a thankful nod. "You did well, Jango," he said and sat down. The fight against Kenobi had taken its toll. He wondered if he would have been able to escape if it hadn't been for Sidious' voice distracting the young man. Sidious' voice. . . How was that even possible? His former Master had kept his secrets and it seemed that this was one of them. He was pretty sure that this haunting wasn't something Kenobi made up in his mind. No, the Sith Lord had found a way to retain his consciousness in the Force and he had chosen to use it against Obi-Wan. Dooku heaved a deep sigh. Was it even possible to finally kill a Sith Lord of such capability? There had to be a way. He clenched his fist painfully. He wanted to get rid of him, once and for all. But to do it he had to know how he was doing it.

Making up his mind, he turned around toward Jango. "We need to build a new base. Give me a list of inhabited planets, so that we can choose one that is suitable. And. . ." he smiled when he reached into his boot, taking out a datachip. ". . . put this into the board computer and let's see what we can learn from our former Master."

Jango took the small device and examined it carefully. "Is this. . . ."

Dooku gave him a nod. "Yes, it's a copy of Sidious' files. I am sure it will give us useful advice. However, we have to consider that the Jedi have this information, too. So let's see what we can do with it."

Dooku watched Jango follow his instructions as he began to plan out the next steps. He would find a way to end Sidious and then he would finally be free to proceed with his own plans.

* * *

"You're well enough to leave, Qui," Tahl said with a broad smile on her face after she had examined Qui-Gon thoroughly. The Jedi Master sighed in relief at that. He knew that he still needed time to recover but it was so much easier to do that in the ambience of their own quarters.

Before he was able to respond, the door opened and Anakin barged in, his expression happy. "Obi-Wan is on his way. He will be here shortly," he said and sat down at the edge of Qui-Gon's bed.

Qui-Gon took his hand in his and smiled at the obvious joy in the boy's eyes. They had all been worried when they had heard about Dooku's escape and Obi-Wan's role in it and it had concerned Qui-Gon even more to hear that his former Padawan had been brought to Master Yoda's quarters immediately after having been patched up by Bant. He just hoped that everything was all right with him now. "Well, he's just in time to help me get back to my quarters then," he said and had to laugh at the beaming boy in front of him.

"You're ready to leave?" Anakin asked. "That's just perfect! We can spend the evening together then."

Tahl laughed happily at that and Qui-Gon felt her relief that things seemed to be back to normal. He gave her a wink. "We _can_ if my personal healer is going to allow it."

She gave him a playful pat on his back. "I surely will. It's about time for the family to be reunited."

In this moment Obi-Wan stepped in and without hesitating Anakin sprung up and ran toward him, hugging the young man. Obi-Wan returned the happy greeting and squeezed the boy's shoulder tenderly. Qui-Gon had to smile at the affectionate display. They would do each other good and it was time for them to start the Padawanship now. He felt consent coming over his bond with Obi-Wan. Then the young man looked up and Qui-Gon noticed the dark circles around his eyes. His former Padawan was exhausted and he obviously wanted to talk. "Why don't you and Tahl bring my things into my quarters and prepare dinner while I follow you with Obi-Wan's help, Anakin" he said, trying to keep his tone light to not worry the boy.

Tahl, realizing what he was trying to do, gave him a kiss on his forehead and took Anakin's hand. "Good idea, let's just take this," she took Qui-Gon's datapad, "and empty the closet and leave. Luan is waiting and I could use some help with dinner anyway."

Anakin narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked toward Obi-Wan, who responded to his unspoken question with a court nod. Accepting his future Master's wish he walked over to the closet and took Qui-Gon's clothes. Before they left, he turned around once more. "You won't take long, will you?" he asked and Qui-Gon could feel his insecurity about leaving Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan smiled. "We will be with you shortly, I promise."

The door closed and Qui-Gon immediately sat up. "What is it?" he asked and Obi-Wan sat down on the chair at his bedside. He was pale and Qui-Gon began to worry in earnest now.

"I spoke with Mace and Master Yoda. I wasn't able to keep the fact that Sidious is haunting me a secret anymore. Master Yoda seems to be really worried. It means that Sidious must have found a way to somehow retain his consciousness and I seem to be the major target."

Qui-Gon's heart clenched at this. Things should have been better for Obi-Wan after Sidious' defeat. However, now it looked even worse.

Obi-Wan gave him a wan smile. "Story of my life," he said and Qui-Gon shook his head at the resigned tone.

"We will get through this, Obi-Wan. We always have," he tried to reassure the young man.

"Master Yoda already showed me a way to keep him out," Obi-Wan replied and closed his eyes briefly. "It works but it is exhausting. I had to establish a special shield in my mind and it needs constant attention."

"You could have waited to do it until you've rested," Qui-Gon scolded him. "You already are exhausted after your speech and the fight against Dooku."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I couldn't bear him any longer and I. . . I wanted to be free when I ask Anakin."

Qui-Gon's face lit up. "You're going to ask him? Today?" His expression changed when a thought came to his mind. "The Council still approves of this? Even if they know that pairing you with Anakin means that the boy will be in Sidious' proximity?"

"Master Yoda is convinced that having him as a Padwan will help me to get through this. . . ."

Qui-Gon nodded, it seemed to be reason enough, however. . . . "They have accepted the fact that all of this is connected," he said. "They know that Anakin has to withstand the temptation. It's a test."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am sure it's part of their decision to know for sure that Sidious is no longer a threat to Anakin. But in the end they trust me enough to cope with it. They wouldn't allow this otherwise. We have this deep bond and they know that even if I weren't Anakin's Master, Sidious would find a way to get through in the end. As you say, they can't deny the fact that we are connected. Anakin and I belong together."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. The situation was difficult but the Council seemed to have taken the right decision. However, he wasn't able to accept his former Padawan's ordeal lightly. "Is there a way to end it?" he asked.

"Master Yoda says we need to find out how he is doing it. Then we should be able to do something against him."

"Well, then finding out about it should be our priority," Qui-Gon said and squeezed his former Padawan's hand.

"It will be Anakin's and mine priority," Obi-Wan responded. "Your priorities will change soon enough, my former Master." The older man saw a sparkle in Obi-Wans eyes and looked up questioningly. "They are going to appoint you to the Council tomorrow and you are going to build the community on Alderaan." Obi-Wan explained with a bright smile.

Qui-Gon was speechless. He, a Master of the Council? He never would have dreamt of this. He swallowed deeply, trying to process this information.

"There's more," Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts. "After they told me about it, I had another idea. I think the temple on Alderaan needs its own Council. Leaving you alone with the responsibility would be too much of a burden, considering that you need someone to turn to for advice. They agreed with me on that. We are going to propose Tahl as the other Council-member."

"I don't know what to say," Qui-Gon replied, surprise written all over his face. Then he frowned. "Two people don't make a Council," he said and looked into the smiling face of his former Padawan.

"Well, we think that you're not going to need three members who are constantly on Alderaan. A close connection to the Council on Coruscant should be maintained. They are appointing one of their Masters as permanent Council-member on Alderaan."

Now Qui-Gon smiled too. "They are going to suggest you," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "They don't want to station me there, because of Anakin. He and Luan shouldn't be stationed on the same planet in case of an attack. But Mace agreed that our bond is there for a reason and that we would be the best team to set up the community."

Qui-Gon wasn't able to argue with that. He felt a wave of relief when he realized that it also meant that he wouldn't have to be separated from Obi-Wan. Surely, his former Padawan would be sent on missions and take time on Coruscant but this arrangement assured him that he would also spend a significant amount of time on Alderaan. In the end it was perfect.

* * *

After their dinner and a good-night kiss to Luan, Anakin went to Obi-Wan's quarters, curious why the young Master had told him to meet him privately. During their meal Obi-Wan had been exhausted and the boy had expected him to go to bed immediately. He knew about Dooku's escape and he had felt how much it had affected the Master. It had been only a brief moment that Obi-Wan's shields had slipped the tiniest bit, but it was enough for Anakin to realize that something grave was happening to him. He took a deep breath when he stood in front of the door. There was no reason to be anxious about this meeting. However, he sensed that this was important and he had to regain his calmness before entering. The door opened and Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan must have felt his presence.

"I'm in the kitchen," he heard his friend's voice and its sound made the unsettling feeling disappear immediately. Well, Obi-Wan had that effect on him. Ever since they had formed the special bond, the Master had been able to calm him down merely by being at his side. He walked into the kitchen, where Obi-Wan was standing over the table preparing tea. "Come," he said and placed the kettle back onto the stove.

Anakin moved to his usual place at the young man's side and looked toward Obi-Wan. His curiousness was nearly killing him now, and he began to fidget on the chair until the young Master finally had taken his own place and looked to him with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "What is it, Anakin? You seem nervous," Obi-Wan asked and placed a hand on the boy's arm. Anakin inhaled at the soothing feeling and smiled shyly.

"I don't know. Something tells me that this is important," he responded and Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, confirming that he was right.

"Well. It actually is. However, there is no reason for you to be anxious. I just wanted to know a few things."

Anakin gave him a nod. "You know, you can ask me anything you want, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan replied with a smile and ruffled the boy's hair gently. "I know, and I am happy that we have this, uhm, special kind of connection. You trust me, don't you, Ani?"

"Sure, I mean you've always been there for me and I . . ." He blushed slightly before saying, "You know that I love you, don't you? One day I want to be the Jedi that you are." He couldn't fight the sadness in his voice when he added, "That means, if I will find a Master soon."

Obi-Wan gave him an understanding nod at that. "It bothers you that no one has chosen you yet."

The boy's expression became almost desperate. "Well, yes, my future depends on it and I can't seem to impress any Master enough to take me as his Padawan."

"Can you explain why that is? Or has anyone given you an explanation?"

Anakin sighed. "Master Gallia said that the bond between Master and Padawan is a special one and that no one has felt this connection with me yet, but that soon enough the Force will decide my fate. Master Yoda keeps telling me to be patient and that he _does_ see me as a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon told me once that he would have loved to be my Master, but that it wasn't my destiny to be trained by him. I often wish that you could be my Master, I mean, we already have a bond and I love to be with you. But I understand that you are too important for the order to take me," his voice had become agitated and with a deep breath he tried to calm himself down. "All this talk about the Force and destiny. . . In the end I think that no one is ready to take the risk of training me. They can feel my potential darkness and perhaps they are right. Considering what happened to me in your former life. . . ."

Obi-Wan shook his head and interrupted him. "Anakin," he said sternly and locked eyes with the boy. "Never think that anything the other Anakin has done in my former life has something to do how people treat you here. You _are_ a different person; your _life_ is different. Don't even think of comparing yourself to him!"

Anakin swallowed at the tone in Obi-Wan's voice. He seldom was on the receiving end of what he called 'The Kenobi Master voice', the tone that commanded and expected obedience. Without thinking he blurted out, "Yes, Master."

The moment he said it, he bit his lip, knowing that he shouldn't call him that. This was Obi-Wan, his friend, his role model, not a Jedi Master he had to obey and certainly not_ his_ Master. He looked up and saw his own shock reflected in Obi-Wan's face. It had come naturally to him to address the older man with his title. Was this one result of their existing bond? Did he inherit this from Obi-Wan's former Anakin, even if the other man told him time and time again, that he was different? Before he could contemplate it, Obi-Wan moved forward and gently placed his hand over the boy's.

"How did that feel?" He asked in a soft voice and Anakin could have sworn he sensed anxiety in the question.

Not understanding entirely what the Master was asking, Anakin shrugged. "How did what feel? Addressing you as my Master?" Obi-Wan gave him a slow nod and beginning to piece things together, the boy felt his heart quicken. "It felt natural, as if the Force wanted me to do it. . ." He smiled sheepishly. "Or perhaps it was only because you have this kind of natural authority on those around you."

Obi-Wan had to chuckle at this. Then his expression grew serious again. "No Ani, it is the Force's will. It feels natural because you should be my Padawan. This is the reason no other Master has asked you yet. We belong together and I would be honored if you accepted my offer."

For a moment the boy was speechless. This was more than he had hoped for. After all he knew about Obi-Wan he hadn't expected him to take him as a Padawan. Not only had the young Master enough other duties, but he also had seen the former Anakin turn. Knowing how deeply this had affected him, Anakin had been sure that there was no future for them. But he had asked him, hadn't he? No Jedi Master would make such an offer without having contemplated it carefully. Obi-Wan really wanted him. Slowly the joy began to beat the surprise.

When he looked up, he saw Obi-Wan smiling cautiously. Anakin knew that he was waiting for an answer. With a squeal the boy hopped from his chair and hugged the Master. "You mean it," he said and tried to fight the tears in his eyes. He had waited so long for someone to ask him and the relief that the waiting was over was almost too much. Remembering what was expected from a Jedi, he let the Master go and cleared his throat. Then he took a breath and said with a broad smile on his face, "I would be honored to be your Padawan, Master."

Obi-Wan seemed relieved and Anakin wondered if the older man had doubted for a moment that he would accept. Then his new Master indicated him to sit down again. Obediently, the boy returned to his place, curious what they would discuss now.

"You know that being my Padawan will be difficult. I can't promise you that I will always be able to separate your behavior from his." Anakin nodded, knowing well enough that his Master was referring to the Anakin of his former life. "I just want you to know that if I ever do it unintentionally, you have every right to tell me."

"I don't think you will, Master, you never did before," Anakin replied, letting the honorific roll over his tongue, indulging in the sense of rightness in the Force.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am glad you think so, Padawan. However, there is one more thing I need to tell you before you make your final decision."

Anakin listened carefully while Obi-Wan told him about Sidious' voice and Master Yoda's suspicion that the Sith Lord had maintained his consciousness in the Force. His eyes widened when he realized that the unsettlement he had sensed earlier, hadn't been because of Dooku's escape but the fact that his new Master was haunted by the Dark Lord, _again_. When Obi-Wan had ended, the boy nodded with understanding. "So, our first mission will be to find out how he did it?"

Obi-Wan gave him a surprised look. "Here I thought you would need some time to contemplate what this will mean for your Padawanship," he said with a chuckle. "I should have known that no task would sound too difficult for you. It won't be our first mission rather than our permanent one. And you must understand that I will be forced to take precautions in case I feel a threat to you from Sidious. This is why I asked Master Windu to care for you if I am not able to."

Anakin frowned. "I don't think this will happen, Master. Nevertheless, I am grateful if Master Windu helps us out. I've always wanted to learn how to fight like him." He gave Obi-Wan a brilliant smile; for him the matter was closed. There was nothing that could prevent him from being Obi-Wan's Padawan. They would deal with Sidious when the time was right. For now he was just happy that the Master had chosen him.

"The Council expects us for the ceremony tomorrow, Padawan. After this we will receive our first briefings," Obi-Wan told him with a warm smile.

Anakin's gaze became thoughtful. "You have me on a disadvantage here, Master. As opposed to you, I don't know what to expect from this." He was slightly shocked to see the flicker of sadness that touched Obi-Wan's eyes.

"No, my Padawan. This is as new to me as it is to you," he said with a distant look. Then he shook himself out of the memories, which had apparently come to his mind. "But I promise you, this time we will do things properly."

* * *

The next day things were made official. Standing in front of the door to the Council-chamber Obi-Wan looked down toward Anakin. He was fidgeting nervously and Obi-Wan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder projecting calmness. "Everything will be fine, Anakin," he said and Anakin looked back gratefully. As always, Obi-Wan's influence steadied him and the young Master was sure that this time no one would be able to interfere with their relationship. _This_ Anakin would come to him with his problems because the boy knew about his place in Obi-Wan's heart.

The door opened and they walked into the center of the circle. Behind Master Yoda he saw Qui-Gon standing, his hand entwined with Tahl's. Both were radiating happiness and Obi-Wan gave them a curt nod before bowing toward the rest of the Council. Anakin wasn't surprised to find them here. Obi-Wan had already told him that they would be appointed to the Council today.

Mace Windu spoke up, "Anakin, Master Kenobi here asked to take you as his Padawan learner. You're here to declare your readiness to enter such a partnership."

Anakin smiled at this. "I am ready to be Master Kenobi's Padawan and I will honor him as my Master until he feels that the time is right for me to be a Jedi Knight," he said with a steady voice, apparently having rehearsed the words often enough.

Mace stood up and gave Obi-Wan two beads for Anakin's hair, which they had prepared that morning. "Then the Council will stand witness when you take your Padawan learner, Master Kenobi." His eyes were dancing with joy and Obi-Wan took the beads from him.

He knelt down and began to weave the loosely hanging strand of hair together to a braid, fixing it with the beads. "Anakin Skywalker," he said, "this braid represents our relationship. This," he held up the first bead and placed it into the hair, "is me and my fate will be entwined with yours," he showed the boy he second bead, "until you will be able to keep on without me, until the order will recognize you as a Jedi Knight."

He felt tears glistening in his eyes. How different was this from the last time when Master Yoda had only reluctantly agreed to Anakin's training. This time the boy was accepted properly and the whole Council approved of this Padawanship. Despite the situation he was in, with Sidious lurking around in his head, Obi-Wan had hope, hope that this time things wouldn't end as they had before, hope that the Jedi would walk out of this confrontation without being destroyed.

* * *

Two weeks later it was time to say good-bye to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin would be leaving with Qui-Gon, Tahl and Luan to prepare the temple on Alderaan for settlement. Bail Organa would accompany them. Padme would be returning to Naboo and Master Yoda had insisted a pair of Jedi go with her. Obi-Wan was glad that he had picked Siri and Garen to do this. Knowing that his love was safe was more important to him than he had imagined. He was sure that this was one of the reasons for Yoda's decision.

The Senate had decided that for now the Republic wasn't in need of an army, however, all of them knew that the threat wasn't over and that there was still at least _one_ Sith at work. He was an apprentice and no one knew how well trained he was, but in the end he was able to operate in the shadows, because they had no clue who he was. Therefore, they had decided to not stop the production of the Clone army on Kamino. Obi-Wan was still concerned about this, but Master Yoda had told him that there was no point in dwelling on it. Only time would tell if the fragile relationship between the Senate and the Jedi order would hold.

Obi-Wan smiled when he felt Padme approaching. He had gone to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate and reestablish his special shield and he had expected her to come to say her farewells. Slowly he turned around and held out his hands toward her. She took them and let him lead her to a bench.

Radiating concern, she asked, "How are you?" He had told her what was happening to him, knowing well enough that he couldn't hide something like that from her.

"Well, today seems to be a good day or I am getting used to maintaining the shield. He wasn't able to break through it even once." It was indeed progress. During the last two weeks he had fought hard to get here and Master Yoda had supported him often enough.

She gave him a nod, accepting it without question. She knew well enough what Sidious' presence meant for him and she wouldn't pry any further. Then she looked around. "Well, you won't need such an artificial garden on Alderaan," she said and smiled.

He shook his head. "No, thank the Force that Alderaan is beautiful enough as it is. The Jedi are going to enjoy it there."

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked and he saw a sad shimmer in her eyes.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his embrace. "I don't know, long enough to establish the community there. But Anakin and I have to leave for missions soon. He needs the experience and I have something to do."

She also knew about his mission to find a way to permanently be rid of Sidious and didn't comment on it. He smiled and thanked the Force that it had given him this woman. She never tried to argue against his commitment to the Jedi and the dangers that he had to face. She was driven by her duty to the Republic as much as he was and was therefore able to understand what had to be done. Three years from now her term as Queen would end and they would talk about their future. He had to admit that he was very much looking forward to that.

She seemed to sense what he was thinking and squeezed his hand. "You know that I will be waiting on Naboo for you, don't you?" Her eyes took on a mischievous shimmer. "And I am going to pester Siri and Garen with my questions about your well-being."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less form you," he said and he couldn't help but kiss her.

He was ready to face any trial the Force presented him with the support of the people he loved. Having the freedom to admit his feelings had already changed so much for him and the people around him. He didn't believe in destiny any longer. The fate of the Galaxy didn't depend on a prophecy but on the decisions the people in it made. It was all about choice and he chose this. He never wanted to return to the loneliness of his former life again.


End file.
